Northern Carnage Wrestling: The Rejuvenation
by Keystone Mercury
Summary: After NCW No Way Out 2016, NCW went on a year long hiatus leaving many to question if the company would ever return. On April 15th, 2017, those questions were answered with a new Pay-Per-View event. Along with the event came the dawn of a new era in NCW. Mature Rating for swearing and violence.
1. NCW Rejuvenation Part One

With the exception of the light coming through the entryways in the background that lead out to the concourse, the interior of the venues was pitch black. Screens of iphones began to illuminate throughout the arena like an every growing wildfire. It was then that a lone spotlight broke through the black abyss, from the ceiling down onto the ring below. The beams of light glimmered off the long black trench coat that was draped over someone alone in the ring. The person lifted their head, concealed initially by a black embroidered with the updated blue version of the NCW logo. With noggin raised, we can see its DXP standing in the dark with a microphone in hand.

"A long time ago, you had two vast continents with an ocean in the center. On one side you had the empire of the McMahons, on another you had the kingdom of Ted Turner. But in the center was a vast ocean which was empty until the magma down under burst up into the air in an explosive manner and formed the island of misfits! It was an unstable volcanic island, hot and exciting. But soon it blew its top and destroyed itself in one massive eruption that sent shockwaves that wiped out the Turner Kingdom and forever changed the McMahon Empire! The ash cloud covered the remains of the kingdom as the McMahons tightened their grip over the world! But when the ash subsided, new small kingdoms rose to rival the empire. But also a new island emerged in the ocean, and its rising higher and higher with the growing lava having no place to escape! The Pressure Has Built And Built, The Ground Has Begun To Shake And Tonight It Shall Erupt Once More! Tonight This Eruption Is Going Straight UP And Sending Molten Rock Into BOTH Sides, And When It's All Said And Done There Shall Be Nothing Left But The Rejuvenated Island That Is Growing Into Its Very Own Continent Thanks To The Volcano! TONIGHT, YOU WITNESS THE REJUVENATION OF EXTREME!"

With that final burst of energy, the crowd erupts on cue as the lights in the arena switch in an instance. The camera pulls back to reveal the renewed appearance of NCW. The ring has black ring aprons, black posts, black ropes but bright red turnbuckles that remind one of molten steel. The barricades are still made of steel bars, but its heartless material is concealed with either black drapes or the revamped red and silver NCW logo.

Farther out, its noticeable the lighting system has significantly improve, with an assortment of lights spotted located in each corner of the NCW Arena that are currently white to illuminate the entire building. Now as the entire arena is in view, we can see on the far right the only clearing in the crowd where the commentary tables have been positioned. To the left, the stage is something no NCW fan has seen before. At the center is a recreation of a steel mill melting pot which is partially submerged in the steel grid stage. Flanking the pot were two screen. Inside the pot a glazzy glass over a hidden group of lights (presently red and orange) gives the illusion of molten steel pouring out. A narrow hole had been carved out of this glossy mass to allow wrestlers to step out onto the stage. In front of the pot was the ramp, which gradually slopped down from the stage (which stood at six feet) to the ringside floor. But the center was indented, with a glossy covering that streaked down from the stage to the floor which currently gave the illusion of molten steel being poured out. It too would change colors to fit the scheme of each wrester later in the program.

And of course hanging high above the ring was the satanic black mass known as the Elimination Chamber. It differs from the traditional design, with the chamber being similar in structure to Hell In Cell except the chain link is instead black chain crossing each other perpendicularly. One each side of the hole for the ring the chamber is level to the ring with a black steel grate floor. In each corner there is a square pod surrounded by Plexiglas, with equal height above the pods. To top it all off, it's clear an assortment of weapons have already been placed inside the ring, collected at the door from the fans long before the start of the show.

The lights now gradually begin to turn from white to orange, but soon gives the arena a crimson hue as if one was inside a blast furnace.

"This Isn't PG-Padded WWE, This Isn't 'On Last Breaths' TNA, This Isn't 'Endless Spotfest' ROH, This Is NC F***ing W!"

The screen fades to black, as "Brothers in Arms" by Junkie XL plays in the background. The screen remains black with various digitally created strands of barbed wire coming up and down from the corners of the screen and moving past very rapidly. When they stop moving, flames begin to rise the from the bottom of the screen, eventually engulfing the entire screen as NCW Rejuvenation appears.

We cut back to the NCW Arena, as a camera lowers from the ceiling down to the commentating positions, where Joey Styles and Nostalgia Critic are standing behind their commentating table. From where they are positioned, on the side of the arena opposite of the entry way, they can see much better than if they were at ringside.

"After a year and a half in the works, NCW is at long last coming to you once more live on Pay-Per-View with a Rejuvenation! I'm Joey Styles, and we return with a stellar card. We have for the first time ever in NCW history an elimination chamber match, it shall be-"

"What-What-What? What about me?" Critic cried out.

"…I-I don't need a color commentator. I do my best when I'm solo." Joey states.

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"TOO BAD!" Critic hollers at Joey. "Tonight THE FRANCHISE OF NCW, Chris House, Shall Become A Two Time NCW World Champion Inside The Elimination Chamber When He Murders Crash Bandicoot, Henry Wong, The Returning Drew Cage, The Debuting Joke Of A Wrestler, And The Man Who Should STILL Be Champion!"

"…You satisfied now?" Joey asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"….well not only that, but we will also crown a new NCW Women's World Championship in a 20 Woman Battle Royale. As well as Ladder War III for the NCW Hypersonic Championship, not to mention a Four Corner's Survival for the NCW Television Championship and a 8 Women Scramble for the NCW Spirit Championship. And that's just HALF of tonight's action."

"But tonight we kick off with our first of two tag matches of the night, we're getting ready to crown some new champions….because the last tag champs for both rosters were a disgrace to their belts." Critic states.

 **-NCW Women's World Tag Team Championship Tourney-**

 **-Semi Finals-**

 **Sweet Diva w/ Selena Richardson vs. Seductive Dream**

"Your opening bout for NCW Rejuvenation is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit, your referee in charge Troy Davis." Stephen DeAngelis announces to the standing room crowd. The upbeat ruckus in the NCW Arena soon turns to disgust as "Beautiful Dreamer" by Kyōko Narumi blasts out of the audio system in the building. The lights hidden by the crowd turn to purple. Through the faux molten steel that's presently glowing white. Out through this faux façade emerges Selena Richardson leading her friends, her partners in crime to the ring; Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa.

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Selena Richardson. At a total combined weight of 249 lbs, Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa, Sweet Diva!" Stephen DeAngelis announced to thunderous boos.

With Selena remaining on the outside, the competing tag team grabbing onto opposite ends of the ropes and flipping over feet first into the ring. The house lights are briefly restored as Sweet Diva's theme fades away.

But as if NCW is trying to cause a fuse to blow, they quickly restore the arena to darkness. White lights glow throughout the building as 'Devious' by Dale Oliver plays as Shayne & Ivory walk out into the NCW Arena.

"And there opponents, at a combined weight of 295 lbs, Shayne Daniels and Ivory Gerdelman, Seductive Dream." DeAngelis announced to a light cheer, though Ivory appears to somewhat grimace at her own teams name for she's still not too fond of it.

Shayne leads down the ramp, soaking in all the cheers even though it seems many fans are cheering more for Ivory who is being more reclusive. Shayne rolls into the ring, posing in the center of the ring while Ivory merely climbs the ring apron and steps in through the ropes as the music fades.

The bout commenced with Shayne and Elena representing their respective teams. There was no traditional lock-up, it was instead Shayne overpowering Elena in the early going with a flurry of fists. Elena is unable to get much of an offense going as Shayne always appears to be two steps ahead. Elena soon found herself on the mat clutching her neck from a Running Neckbreaker, with Shayne taunting while leaning on the ropes.

"Shayne loves the crowd….the crowd, not so much." Critic deadpans.

"Be smarter to ag in her partner by now." Joey recommends.

Shayne was loving it, but loving it too much. For almost the full first four minutes of the match, it was all her with no sign of tagging in her partner who was eager to get involved. Shayne was moving fast but she soon was clearly beginning to take a few breathers that grew in length. It is most noticeable when Shayne looks to end the match early with the BME, taking her good old time scaling the turnbuckle. She takes off, expecting to land abdomen first on Elena but instead her ribs drop right onto the mat, Elena rolling out of the way at the last possible second.

"NOTHING BUT CANVAS! Ribs First, Shayne Has Been In The Ring Far Too Long. I Knew This Was To Happen At This Rate!" Joey declares.

"Aaahh….who cares, Get To The Ropes Sakura! Tag Elena In!" Critic yells.

Elena crawls back to her team's corner, tagging in Sakura. As Elena crawls under the bottom rope and out of the ring, Sakura rushes forward to immediately take advantage of Shayne's situation. She starts by driving her foot right into the side of Shayne's ribs. Sakura for next few minutes goes to targeting Shayne's midsection, before transitioning to weakening the neck and shoulders with a german releasing suplex.

"And Sakura launching Shayne. I'll be honest I didn't know the damn pop idol had it in her." Joey stated.

"Of course you did Joey. I can recognize her athletic ability. She is not just T&A like you say." Critic replied.

"'She's Just T&A'? I never said that". Joey declared.

"Well now you did." Critic declared. "Let's fire you like Evolve did, you just offended someone."

"….BUT I DIDN'T SAY IT ORIGINALLY! YOU FED WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!" Joey shouts, already getting annoyed by Critic.

Shayne ends up flopping into her team's corner, groggily pulling herself back up to her feet. Ivory has seen enough and tags herself if, just as Sakura begins to handspring her way toward Shayne for a rather cumbersome elbow smash. The elbow connects. But Sakura is moments later sent to the mat as Ivory quickly scales the turnbuckle, leaping over her battered partner and drops Sakura with a Diving Drop Kick!

"Ivory Launching Herself, She Just Razed Sakura!" Joey exclaims.

It's down to Ivory & Sakura, as there partners are both depleted and gingerly getting back up on the ring apron after regaining some of their strength. Anything Ivory can dish out, Sakura has a move of equal power. It is soon apparent both wrestlers' stamina is wearing thin as they are on shaky legs and reduced to dealing punches into the other's skull. Ivory manages to win the punching game and executes _Darkness Approaches (Kneeling Belly-to-Back Suplex)_ that puts Sakura away….1

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

But Referee Troy Davis stops the count! Ivory is confused, but its soon clear Selena (who had been a non-factor thus far in the match) had pulled Sakura's foot onto the bottom rope to stop the count.

"We Went This ENTIRE Match Being Clean, Of Course It Has To Get Mucked Up!" Joey cries out.

"Just the opposite Joey, Selena just tidied this match up." Critic proclaims.

Ivory knows it's useless arguing with the referee, and looks to wanting to return to wearing down Sakura. But the distraction allows Elena to sneak back into the ring and clobber her from behind.

Troy Davis's attention is drawn to Elena being in the ring, and beings hollering for her to return to her respective corner. Elena though takes her sweet time getting back in the corner, allowing Selena to climb up onto the ring apron and hold Ivory's arms and place her at the mercy of various kicks and punches to the legs, abdomen and head of Ivory. Selena drops back down to the floor as Troy Davis turns around, Ivory staggering across the ring looking to tag her partner who is still kneeling on the floor due to exerting herself too much earlier in the match.

Sakura is poised, rushing up behind Ivory and bending her arm back into a partial chicken wing before throwing her back into a briding german suplex.

Sakura holds the bridge as Referee Troy Davis counts the fall…

1…

…

….

…

2..

…

…

…

3

"And those damn women did it again!" Joey exclaims, as Elena and Sakura are in the center of the ring having their hands being raised by Troy Davis. Selena Richardson entered the ring with a microphone in hand.

"Boys and Girls…because nobody in this building tonight are as sophisticated as us….you have once more witnessed why we are THE stable in Fiction Wrestling. It isn't The END, it isn't Team RWBY, and The Four Horsewomen WISH they could be us. Tonight, we will prove why we are THE stable, why we are the three greatest women in this sport. You have just witnessed what you marks call a squash. And whoever Sakura & Elena face in the finals of this mini tourney to determine the Women's Tag Team Champions, whether it be Joan's cannon fodder known alternatively as Montreal's Finest…or wait-wait, what?" Selena asked as Elena jokingly corrected her.

"Oh sorry, sorry. They change their names so many times, right now there going as GameGen2.0. Or if it's the illiterate tree hugging coo-coo environmentalists, one of them I might add is so screwed up that they think they are a wolf…..no matter who it is, Sakura & Elena WILL be walking away as THE Tag Team Champions. The Men's tag team title could mean less…as for me; tonight I will prove EVERYONE wrong. From the days I was harassed by inbred fans who thought wrestling events were strip clubs. I have risen far above their level and will prove it by winning ne of women's wrestling's most prestigious prizes, the NCW World Women's Championship. And you can count on that."

And with that, another round of boos deflect off of Sophisticated Beauty, who pose once more in the ring before leaving for the back. The video feed cuts back to Joey Styles and Nostalgia Critic.

"Well like Selena was saying, this match was part of one of two tag team title tourneys starting tonight. The next semi-final match for the NCW Women's Tag Team Championship will be GameGen2.0 going against San & Nausicaa, that will be at our Electric TV Taping on May 12th, 2017. That will be here at the NCW Arena in Johnstown, PA. On the 14th of May, we will be doing our Prime TV Taping also here at the NCW Arena. On the Prime side of things, you will see the NCW World Tag Team Championship Tourney Semi-Final match between NexGen & Frozen Asylum. But coming up right now, you will witness Team D.E.A.D going up against the X-Dynamics in said tourney." Joey states.

"Why couldn't we get it the other way? Why couldn't we see the awesomeness of Frozen Asylum? Why Must We Sit Through The Boredom Of X-Dynamics!?" Critic asks.

"Because that's what's on the card." Joey snaps back.

(Rising Flame Transition)

 **NCW Men's World Tag Team Championship Tourney**

 **-Semi Finals-**

 **X-Dynamics vs. Team D.E.A.D.**

(Cut to three minutes into the match)

Samuel Kenneth had Van locked in a headlock at the center of the ring, though it's very clear Van is beginning to wiggle out from his grasp. A few jabs of the elbow into the ribs finally frees Van out of Samuel's lock to the delight of the crowd who were new the point of injecting their verbal venom. Van hurries to the ropes, the ropes giving Van a boost in running and tries to level Samuel. But all he gets is a forearm to the head from Samuel.

Samuel began to grapple Van and pull him back up to his feet, possibly for a suplex. But the crowd's attention has oddly shifted to the entry way which Samuel's back is to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Yaseen, Fazal & Ismail Khan Rush The Ring! It's an ambush Samuel didn't see coming as he's razed, The trio quickly rushing over toward Kevin and sending him crashing back first into the barricade bellow.

"WHAT?" Critic asked. "Oh god, I'm starting to sound like The Doctor…but WHAT?"

"Well Never mind On Waiting Till The TV Taping, I Guess They Decided to Make There Debut Now!" Joey exclaims. "That's NexGen, former Allegheny Mountain Wrestling Tag Team Champions. Here at Rejuvenation, And Disrupting This Match!" Joey declares, the bell being rung to call off the match.

Yaseen turns to see Dominic stepping into the ring, completely confused by what's occurring. All Dominic gets as an answer is a roundhouse kick from Ismail running back across the ring.

"Yaseen Khan just leveling one half of the former champions!" Joey states.

"…..because of that NexGen are my new favorite team!" Critic decrees.

Van had escaped the Pearl Harbor Attack, timidly on his feet while leaning against the ropes. He hurries up behind NexGen, thinking he could get a sneak attack on one of them but within seconds finds himself being lifted up from his feet and slammed back first on the mat with a pop-up powerbomb from Fazal.

"KEVIN OWENS! KEVIN OWENS! KEVIN OWENS!" The crowd chants the moments after Fazal used the move.

Two tag teams, one being the former champs and another being long time residence of NCW's old developmental were laid out around the ringside area. The three standing tall where NexGen, which by the looks of things were going to be the dominate future in men's tag team division of NCW…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As suddenly the guitar riff from Bruce Dickinson cover of The Zoo blasts into the NCW Arena. NexGen turns toward the entry way where Jason Krueger and David Williams emerge from the faux melting pot.

"….YOUR F***ED, YOUR F***ED-YOUR F***ED-YOUR F***ED, YOUR F***ED, YOUR F***ED!" The crowd began to chant to the tune of Ole, before breaking out into a pop for this crowd loved to see this duo decimate their foes in the past and hope that is about to occur once more. The duo known as Frozen Asylum, the longest reigning tag team champions, moved down the ramp and began to close in on NexGen. On the outside and in the ring, the four other wrestlers the NexGen totaled begin to pull themselves back together.

Jason and David step over the top rope and come face to face with NexGen. A demand of, "F*** 'EM UP JASON, F**** 'EM UP!" gradually transitions a chant of "FROZEN ASYLUM! FROZEN ASYLUM!".

But instead of a fight, the Khan Brothers slowly begin to step away from Frozen Asylum. They soon disperse from the ring, slowly, keeping their eyes on Frozen Asylum. Jason & David hold the high ground as NexGen back up the ramp.

Samuel Kenneth and Van Culmer are both back to their feet, standing behind Frozen Asylum and trying to figure out what was occurring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT ARE STRUCK DOWN AGAIN, THIS TIME BY FROZEN ASYLUM VIA ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION (From Jason To Samuel) AND A YAMI DRIVER (From David To Van) !

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shouts in genuine shock.

"OH HELL YEAH…what's happening?" Critic asked in confusion.

The crowd is left in the dust, having no idea what to make of what just happened. Jason wild eyed looked around the arena then back down at Corey & Samuel.

"THIS IS OUR YARD! YOU UNDERSTAND, OUR F***ING YARD!" Jason declares, looking back up at NexGen who are standing at the mouth of the melting pot.

"OUR YARD!" Jason shouts as he and David point to themselves. And thus the NCW Tag Team Division had been both remained the same, but was also dramatically altered at the same time.

(Rising Flame Transition)

We cut directly outside of NCW, traffic has nonexistent at the corner of Napoleon & Market but US 56 is visibly busy in the background. But two headlights are seen turning onto the street and coming directly toward the camera. It's revealed to a limousine, something no NCW fan has probably never had the luxury of riding in. In particular it was a decked out 1961 Lincoln Continental, which came to a stop just a few feet from the main entrance to the building. The driver steps out of vehicle, walking back to the backseat and gently pulling the door open.

And out of the Continental comes Henry Wong, wearing sunglasses and a nice black suit. He looks down at his watch before walking away, pulling his suitcase behind him as the camera follows him into the building.

"Henry Wong is here, a changed man since we last seen him in NCW. Tonight he has a shot at the NCW World Heavyweight Championship but in order to achieve it, he must beat five other men inside NCW's 1st Elimination Chamber Match." Joey states.

(Rising Flame Transition)

The screen cuts to a lively animated match card, with flames rising up at the bottom as the face of Sarah Ortiz appears with the Spirit Title. Seven Other Outlines of Different Women Around Also Featured, But Are Blackened.

"But sadly that match has yet to arrive. What shall be going down though is Sarah Ortiz defending…and loosing I might add…the NCW Spirit Championship in Eight Women Scramble. Oooh, wonder what that could mean." Critic asked.

"It means Sarah will have to run the gauntlet in order to come out as champion. She was stripped like all previous champions but has a chance to regain the silver. If she is to loose against one of the women, she is out and the next women will continue. Someone will be leaving with the Spirit Title, but who?" Joey asked.

 _Part Two Shall Be Released In The Future. It Shall Feature (Hopefully):_

 _8 Women Scramble For NCW Spirit Championship_

 _Ladder War III- NCW Hypersonic Championship_


	2. NCW Rejuvenation Part Two

**-NCW Spirit Championship-**

 **Eight Women Scramble**

The show returns its attention to the interior of the NCW Arena, where fans are settling in for the upcoming match. Stephen DeAngelis steps into the ring to present the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we at Northern Carnage Wrestling would like to apologize but two of the eight women who are to compete in just a few short moments are having travel difficulties and will be unable to be here tonight." Stephen announces to sarcastic boos. In actuality, some fans were glad the following contest was going to be shortened for they knew it was going to be a long one.

"Therefore NCW Rejuvenation continues with the SIX Women Scramble for the NCW Spirit Championship. Now In this match, two women will start this contest. After defeating their first opponent by pinfall or submission, another wrestler will then make their way to the ring and compete. This process will go on till we end up with one winning the final match and thus becoming the new NCW Spirit Champion!" Stephen states, informing the crowd in the building and at home on what is to come.

"Rooftops" by Lostphropets is what fills the ears of the audience in the NCW Arena. The arena lights turn pink while in contrast the cloudy plexi-glass that makes up the fake molten steel turns white. And who is emerging through the melting pot into the building?

"Introducing first, from California. Weighing in at 119 lbs, Sarah Ortiz!" Stephen announces as the now masked luchadora strolls to a ring at a brisk pace. Sarah looked ready to go the distance, and indeed she would need to if she wished to place the new Spirit Title around her waist. Once she is in the ring, the music dies down as the lights return to their default settings.

"Again, we apologize folks for the no-shows. But still, if Sarah Ortiz wishes to have the NCW Spirit Championship she has a feat in having to go through five other wrestlers." Joey states.

"Not going to happen. Simple as that." Critic replies.

The lights suddenly black out, leaving everyone clueless on to what is going on. There is a 10 second lull through the arena as nothing appears to be happening.

But then the arena appeared to become kaleidoscope, an array of lights began to quickly pulsate from the lights on the stage. Soon the colors became apparent: white, red, green, pink. The colors alternated at a rapid speed that becomes a blur.

"What did the time warp from Space Odyssey just open up on the stage?" Critic asked.

The turbine of colors appears to be gradually slowing down as each shade becomes identifiable once more, an electronic 'bleep' heard as each color changes as the sequence comes to a crawl.

White, Red, Green, Pink, White, Red, Green, Pink

White, Red, Green, Pink, White, Red, Green

Pink, White, Green, Red, Pink, White, Red

Green, Pink, White, Red, Green, Pink

White, Red, Green

Pink, White

Red

Green

PINK

The sequence came to a stop on pink, which nearly blinded many in the NCW Arena for a few brief moments as the artificial melting pot aimed the pink glow out across the fans. Sarah herself can be seen lifting her arm up to shield her eyes.

An unfamiliar theme, at least to the crowd, "Vortex" by John Carpenter begins to play. Through the light could be seen the figure of a woman, about 5'8". She made her way out of the melting pot and into the NCW Arena as everyone could finally identify who she was, but many had initial harsh reactions do to preceding events of the past year.

"And Her Opponent Who Weighed in Tonight at 142 lbs. and representing the Multiverse Defenders, this is Aelita Schaeffer!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"And Not To Be Confused With The Aelita Who Wreaked Havoc With The Four Horsewomen On Electric In 2016. This is an older-" Joey begins to stay.

"But not wiser." Critic inserts.

"….more experienced…" Joey tries to continue to say.

"But nevertheless overrated." Critic states.

"You know I thought you loved what Younger Aelita did to Ko-"

"1) You said 'not to be confused', meaning two different people 2) we can't say that name on television."

"….Why?"

"Because she'll have an Aneurism like She Did When She Let Her Team down in the Hammerstein Ballroom! And I Already Have ONE Person to criticize right now."

"….wonderful…."

A view of the NCW Spirit title as shown. The belt is black with a silver round center plate with ornate designs making it look like various narrow triangle fanning out from the center. The bulk of the plate though is covered with Spirit written in purple cursive. The side plates are keystones outlined in silver with a red fill. The camera then turns to the ring where Aelita and Sarah stand.

The gauntlet commences with Aelita vs. Sarah, both locking up in the ring. The tie-up benefits Sarah briefly who begins to drive Aelita back toward the turnbuckle. But Aelita is able to return fire with a series of fists to the gut. The match is quickly leaning into Aelita's favor within the early going, as she whips Sarah back first into the turnbuckle before crashing into her with a corner clothesline.

The crowd is still harsh on the debuting wrestler, who continues to take the fight to the former Spirit Champion looking to continue right where she left off. Aelita softens up Sarah with a series of of suplexes that wrapped up with a german. It seems Sarah has been replaced by a rag doll, having little offense throughout the previous 3 minutes. And that might very well be Sarah's intention.

Aelita goes for a cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.75 But Sarah kicks out.

Aelita once again continued the offense, the time gap between each move however began to increase. The one half of the Digital Angels began to move up to her signatures. She executed perfectly a _Lethal Virtualization_ (STO Backbreaker into a Reverse STO), but the result was once more a 2 count. This was becoming a demonstration of Aelita's entire arsenal, which for the most part had been used. Aelita went ahead for the finish, a simple moonsault.

"Going up for the moonsault, the plainest of her finishers but effective never the less." Joey states as Aelita scales the turnbuckle, leaping down….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Sarah Comes To Live And Rolls Across The The Ring, Aelita Landing Ribs First On The Canvas.

"Sarah Rolls Out! She Still Got Some Life Left In Her!" Joey exclaims.

"….whoopie…" Critic sarcastically remarks.

Sarah is sore from all the times her body has hit the canvas in the match thus far. But unlike Aelita who has expelled a lot of her energy wearing down her foe. She begins to rise up along the ropes, much like the mythical animal depicted on her mask.

Aelita returns to her feet within a few moments, clearly favoring her ribs from landing on the canvas. She rushes toward Sarah, but is struck in the ribs by a kick to those very ribs Aelita is favoring. Sarah opens up a barrage of fists to the head before locking Aelita into a headlock. She leaps onto the turnbuckle, spinning around before planting Aelita into the canvas with a Tornado DDT.

"Yes good, good, wait…no-no….agh I wish either not to progress!" Critic cries out.

"Sarah played possum, she bit the bullet and is now relishing in the reward." Joey states.

But Joey should have been more careful with his words, at least in Sarah's case. For as Sarah attempted to move Aelita toward the ropes for Love So Blue, her fiancée's finish. But Aelita manages to weave out of Sarah's hold and get her arms around the neck of Sarah and locked her into the Creeper Clutch (Cobra Cluth w/ bodyscissors).

"Wait-Wait-Wait, Aelita Still Getting Back In This! Creeper Clutch!" Joey exclaims as Sarah fights to keep vertical by hanging onto the top rope with both hands. But Aelita tugs harder and harder on her neck, and eventually pries Sarah off the ropes and drops onto the canvas. But Sarah uses the momentum of being brought down on top of Aelita to keep rolling over and has her shoulders on Aelitas!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.8999 but at the last second Aelita is forced to let go of the clutch to avoid being pinned.

"Aelita surprised Sarah, just like Sarah has surprised Aelita, but not enough." Joey addresses.

Aelita crawled back to the opposing end of the ring, pulling herself back up to her feet. Sarah also began to get to her feet, clutching her throat. Sarah found herself in the line of fire as Aelita bolted forward, appearing to be going for some kind of punt that Sarah rolls out of the way of. Aelita turns around, running back toward Sarah only to be tripped up with a drop toe hold.

Sarah takes advantages, pulling Aelita forcefully to her feet before locking Aelita's head under her arm before throwing her back first on the canvas with the Divine Phoenix (Sara Del Ray's Royal Butterfly).

"DIVINE PHONEIX! First Time She's Used That Move In NCW!" Joey exclaims as Sarah rolls Aelita up like an accordion.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"SHE GOT IT!" Joey shouts as the bell rings, signaling Aelita's removal from the gauntlet.

"That's Just One Pinfall However, Joey. If She Wants That Spirit Title Back She's Going To Have To Do FOUR More Divine Phoenixes." Critic reminds Joey.

Aelita, her back visibly clutching her back, rolls to the outside and begins the long saddening walk to the back. But Aelita is getting off easy; she too would have to go through what Sarah was looking to go through to win the Spirit Title. Sarah readjusted her mask and leaned back into the rope.

"Immigrant Song" by Karen O plays over the loud speakers in the NCW Arena, the lights going purple and green as a mix response is given from the crowd. Through the melting pot comes Jessica Wilson. Wanting to ascend to the top of the NCW Totem Pole, she would need to win the Spirit Championship first. And she had a slightly easier task with Sarah already having gone through one seven minute contest.

"Participant Number Three is from Nashville, Tennessee. Weighing in at 105 lbs, Jessica Wilson!" Stephen announces.

"F*** THIS COVER! F*** THIS COVER! F*** THIS COVER!" A small portion of the crowd began to chant, having a dislike for this variation of the song for some reason. As Jessica enters the ring and wastes no time and immediately begins hammering at the back of Sarah's skull, the crowd is more occupied with quieting the Cover Haters.

"F*** YOU HIPSTERS! F*** YOU HIPSTERS! F*** YOU HIPSTERS!"

The majority of the crowd becomes embroiled in a duel of chants which consumes more and more of the attention. Jessica in the ring is looking to be decimating the exhausted Sarah, who is curled up in the corner with arms up to block any fists. As referee Pee Wee Moore directs Jessica to move away from Sarah, Jessica briefly turns her attention to the crowd who seem oblivious there is a match occurring.

"F*** YOUR CHANTS, ENJOY THE MATCH!" Jessica shouts at the crowd, consequently uniting the crowd into a chorus of boos.

"…..Oh I'm sure Time Warner just loves their new investment right now." Joey sarcastically states, with references to NCW's new TV provider.

But within a few moments away from the fight, Jessica finds herself eating a superkick from Sarah that sends her reeling into the corner. The distraction marks the turning point for Sarah who gradually begins to regain momentum that Jessica slowly starts to loose. Before it's all over, Sarah has complete control over Jessica and able to pin her after an Angelic Splash.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"That's Called Luck." Critic grumbles as the bell rings signaling Jessica's departure from the match. Having now survived just under ten minutes, Sarah's stamina was noticeable starting to decrease.

"Who shall be number four, who will be Sarah's third opponent? The third of five she must go through in order to hold the new incarnation of the NCW Spirit Championship." Joey states as a shot of the belt sitting on the velvet covered pedestal at ringside is shown.

The camera transitions to the entry way where the lights are alternating from bright green to bright blue. A new theme yet to be heard in NCW, "Tokiwakita (Time Has Come)" by CFO$ plays throughout the arena. A person steps through the faux molten iron within the melting pot, and that's quickly revealed to be Sapphire.

"Participant Four, From the Hoen Region. Weighing in at 115 lbs, this is Sapphire Birch!" Stephen announces.

"And Here Comes Sapphire, Participant Number Four In This Gauntlet For The Spirit Title! She's had only a few appearances on the main show and in our developmental of AMW, but is not one to second guess." Joey states.

"Personally I don't see her appeal but either way, she's healthy while Sarah's already gone through two fights. Do the math." Critic replies as Sapphire rushes into the ring and tackles a feeble Sarah with a Lou Thesz press. Sapphire hammers at Sarah's head with an assortment of right and lefts. The match soon phases into more crisp action as Sapphire used a variety of suplexes and slams to soften Sarah up even more.

Sapphire snatches up Sarah, placing her on her shoulders as the crowd cheers in anticipation for what they believes is coming next.

"Sapphire got Sarah on her shoulders…" Joey begins to say as Sapphire drops the luchadora jaw first on her knee for a GTS!

"GTS! GTS! GTS! GTS! GTS!" The crowd chants as Sarah looks to be levelled.

"GTS, Go To Sleep!" Joey exclaims.

"Yeah, what I want to do right now…" Critic grumbles as Sapphire senses an easy victory may be near and just lightly covers Sarah….

1…

..

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.999 But Sarah is able to kick out to the delight of the crowd.

"And Sarah kicks out. Sapphire not taking her as a threat." Joey explains.

"She shouldn't have too, especially when this lucha-nut's been in this thing for thirteen minutes." Critic states.

Sapphire is frustrated, she knew she should have won it there and was even more angered knowing it was her fault she couldn't get the three. Sapphire paces around the ring, and looks she's decided on another GTS. But Sarah has a burst of energy and able to soften Sapphire's mid-section up with a series of fists.

Sarah manages to return to her feet, drilling a bionic elbow to the back of Sapphire's head before throwing her through the ropes. Sapphire thinks she's safe on the ring apron but almost immediately is pulled back through and hung on the ropes, and dropped to the mat with Love So Blue.

"LOVE SO BLUE, known also as Noel Vermillion's Valkyrie Veil. Sapphire's brain is spinning." Joey states.

Sapphire is struggle to shake off the pain, but doesn't do so in time. Sarah is perched up on the turnbuckle and one….no…TWO Angelic Splashes finish Sapphire off. Sarah taking the extra measure of running to the other turnbuckle is what puts Sapphire away.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

The bell rings, and out goes Sapphire who rolls under the bottom rope and to the floor. She looks up at Sarah, who briefly stands before crumbling against the ropes. Sapphire had let a golden opportunity slipped, and is not too pleased. She heads back up the aisle with head held low.

"Sapphire, not pleased with the outcome here." Joey addresses.

"No duh, she blew it. Sarah is just getting more and more weak and each wrestler coming out has a better chance on ending this luncha-nut." Critic replies.

"Okay, okay, we get the fact you don't like anyone or have anything nice to say." Joey grumbles.

"….the weather's slightly nice out, there. There's something nice from me." Critic states.

Beads of sweat can be seen trickle off the edges of Sarah's mask, she has fought three wrestlers already; she makes four of the six participants. That means two more lie ahead. Who would they be?

"I Can't Wait" by Stevie Nicks plays over the loud speaker, blue lights flash rapidly when the music hits and Catherine Wilson walks out into the NCW Arena to a slight cheer but few have no idea who she is.

"Participant Five is from San Diego, California. Weighing in at 130 lbs., this is Catherine Wilson!" Stephen announces.

"…..Who?" Critic asked.

"Well clearly you don't follow AMW…." Joey grumbles. "Catherine Wilson is making her main roster debut, and in a near perfect position in this scramble. Sarah's beaten, Sarah's holding on to her last straws. Catherine will need to beat Sarah and last one match to be declared Spirit Champion."

Catherine slides into the ring and runs her hands through her black hair with blue and white highlights. She looks across the ring at Sarah, who is struggling up to her feet and prime to be demolished. Catherine uses her knees in the early going to deteriorate her ribs. Sarah is sent flying across the ring into the opposite ropes before dropping the luchadora spine first on the mat with a scoop powerslam.

Catherine throughout the first three-four minutes in the ring is denying Sarah of any offense, often throwing her around. Soon, Catherine feels it's time to finish Sarah's run in the Scramble and lines up Sarah for Seeing Stars (Spear). Catherine rushes forward but Sarah rolls out of the way. The loud clang from Catherine's shoulder meeting the post informs every one of the spear missing.

"Sarah manages to move out the way. Good god, Catherine may literal have a chip on her shoulder after that." Joey exclaims as Catherine stumbles back, favoring her right shoulder.

Sarah notices her opponent clutching the shoulder and snatches Catherine's right arm. She turns it over and pulls Catherine into a bridging Fugiwara armbar. Sarah needs a breathier and this is the best opportunity.

"Bridging Fugiwara. Catherine's in trouble. I didn't thin Sarah could possibly go this far but she may force Catherine to submit right here!" Joey exclaims.

But Sarah is just too weak to keep the bridge up, and Catherine eventually manages to use her good shoulder to push up on Sarah's back and roll her over into a roll up pin attempt.

1..

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.799 but Sarah kicks out and has no other options but to release the hold to get out of the pin attempt.

Catherine gets to her feet quickly compared to Sarah, who doesn't even try to move at first. Catherine hoists up the prone Sarah and executes Lights Out (Cradle DDT). Sarah is nearly motionless as her skull is drilled into the mat.

"Lights Out for Sarah!" Joey exclaims as Catherine Wilson goes for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.999 but Sarah digs deep and uses whatever energy she has left to kick out! The crowd who in the early going were only mildly behind Sarah were now in a frenzy of cheers.

"But Sarah Manages To Kick Out! After Going Through Aelita, Jessica, Sapphire and now Catherine, Sarah STILL won't' quit!" Joey exclaims.

"If she was smart she would." Critic grumbles.

Catherine was starting to get discouraged, and she argues with referee Pee Wee Moore on the decision. But arguing is going to get Catherine nowhere, but instead buys Sarah a few moments to generate the last of her energy into one climatic Divine Phoenix. It's enough to knock Catherine out for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"And Sarah Manages To Pull Ahead Of Catherine Wilson!" Joey exclaims. "The clocks at 19:21, shes survived 4 opponents."

Catherine groggily begins to roll to the edge of the ring and then ends up out on the floor. Meanwhile, Sarah is motionless and remains where she landed for the cover.

The lights in the NCW Arena go out, and a few moments past with everything being covered by the dark. Then, a purple light begins to faintly pulse within the melting pot. The light grows stronger and stronger as "Plague" by Crystal Castles begins to play to a chorus of boos. Lucia Siycroin appears through the fake iron and takes her time heading to the ring.

"The final participant weighs in at 125 lbs., she's the last of the Siycronians, this is Lucia Siycroin!" Stephen announces as the stoic and deadly alien nears the ring.

"Lucia Siycroin, who we last saw taking on Katara for the NCW Women's Championship at No Way Out 2016, if without a doubt one of the most dangerous wrestlers in NCW. And unfortunately for Sarah, she has to get through her to win the Spirit Championship." Joey states.

"Get through her? Joey, Sarah isn't even moving!" Critic exclaims.

"Your right on that Critic. Sarah's out. She must have used all the energy she had left in that Divine Phoenix on Catherine." Joey says as Lucia weaves her way through the ropes and stands over the depleted luchardora.

Sarah eventually began to try to get to her feet, pulling herself up by clinging to Lucia's legs. Lucia only waits till Sarah is halfway to a stance before hammering the back of Sarah and tossing her into the corner. She then whips Sarah into the ropes merely to be able to level her with a big boot.

The crowd hisses as Lucia starts to stomp on Sarah's weakened ribs, knowing Lucia could just end the match early but instead Lucia looks to want to put the luchadora in as much pain as possible.

"Sarah's defenseless! She's had the live sucked out of her after four matches already. But no, Lucia TOYING with Sarah." Joey decrees.

"Wow, how supportive of you." Critic sarcastically remarks.

Lucia grabs a hold of the head of Sarah, holding her as Sarah looks up at the ceiling with a glazed look…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Sarah's Face Is smothered Into the Mat with Kiss and Torment (STO)!

"Kiss and Torment!" Joey yells as Sarah's body is lifeless in the ring.

"And there's The Final Nail in the Coffin." Critic states as Lucia places her boot on Sarah abdomen, a showing of dominance…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.9999 But Sarah shoves Lucia's boot off!

"No, Sarah's Still In This!" Joey exclaims as the crowd pops, with chants of "LET'S GO SARAH!" deflecting off the walls of the NCW Arena. Lucia's eyes widen in shock that Sarah is still even conscious after all she's been through in this Scramble…..and then that wide eye look shows frustration that boils over quickly. This frustration is released suddenly and painfully as Lucia begins to stomp away on the FACE of Sarah to the dismay of the crowd.

"Oh My God, Lucia's livid With the Kickout!" Joy shouts.

"Sarah Just Did The Stupidest Thing In Her Life!" Critic declares as Lucia violently tosses Sarah shoulder first into the ring post. She quickly pulls Sarah back into the ring, grabbing her head and locking her head and arm into the Andromeda Stretch (Gogoplata)!

"The Andromeda Stretch, The Gogoplata Is Cinched In Tight!" Joey exclaims. "Sarah Has Nothing Left In The Tank, Nothing Left! She's Fading Fast!"  
Sarah moved crazily but move was going to pull her out of the Andromeda Stretch which Lucia had on tightly. Sarah quickly began to fade before passing into dreamland. Pee Wee Moore looked to find any signs of life from Sarah, but it's clear the 3 count would not be needed as the referee calls for the bell to bring a conclusion to the Scramble.

"It Is Over. Six Wrestlers and One Champion emerges." Joey states as the crowd boos, Sarah is unconscious and oblivious to whom the victor is. Stephen DeAngelis removes the Spirit Championship from its podium and hands it to Pee Wee Moore who then hands it to the winner of the Six Women Scramble.

"Sarah tried; she bit the bullet and managed to claim victories over four other wrestlers. Aelita Schaeffer, Jessica Wilson, Sapphire & Catherine Wilson. But the matches took their toll gradually and the most well rested of all the wrestlers gained the victory. Lucia could have taken it quickly though but instead inflicted as much punishment on a weakened Sarah Ortiz to capture the NCW Spirit Championship, Lucia Siycroin's first championship in NCW." Joey states just before Stephen DeAngelis gives the final announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman your winner of the match and NEW NCW Spirit Champion, Lucia Siycroin!" Stephen announces, an announcement many in the NCW Arena did not want to hear.

The new champion looks down upon Sarah, giving her one final kick to roll her to the edge of the ring before departing the squared circle. Lucia flings the belt over her shoulder, not looking back once to the ring as she returns to the back.

(Rising Flame Transition)

On a dark red background with flames for borders on the top and bottom of the screen, images of Joan Rivera and Pyrrha Nikos divided by a microphone appear in the middle with the text "Joan's Rant" at the bottom.

"….What the…uh….oh….um….okay…..I'm getting word from the truck that sometime tonight their will be an installment of Joan's Rant featuring Pyrrha Nikos…..sounds like fun…" Joey grumbled.

"Oh just what I needed, first I listen to Joey praising a looser luchadora, THEN I have to hear….HER….." Critic mutters.

(Rising Flame Transition)

The show's feed transitions to the match card for the next upcoming contest. The faces of Aang, X-Virus, Bolin, Zach Cage, Hernan Ortiz & Roadkill all appear in front of a very dark red background with three spinning (poorly) animated ladders. Flames rise up from the bottom to reveal the following text.

Hypersonic Championship

Ladder War III

"Last year at No Way Out we replaced the NCW X-Pro Championship with the Hypersonic Championship. But all titles were stripped when NCW went on hiatus. Tonight we shall for once and for all determine a true champion between six extraordinary high flyers." Joey states.

"I cannot wai-" Critic begins to say, but suddenly the video feed from the arena is cut and replaced with another feed coming from the small garage in the rear of the NCW Arena. A series of well maintained, high quality cars have been parked inside as an assortment of wrestlers begin to step out. At first nobody can tell who they are, but when Streak walks into frame everyone realizes who they are then.

"Alright, we got over an hour or so before we clean up DXP's mess. But before that we got a TV title to fix." Streak said, as the Steel Syndicate begin to nod. Car doors are closed as they begin to move through the garage with a traitor to NCW leading them.

"…Oh good lord, the Steel Syndicate have arrived here at the NCW Arena. I wondered when they would show their face with Streak being a co-owner of the company." Joey states.  
"And leading them is the Benedict Arnold of wrestling, Sokka." Critic adds.

"….and we know Renton Thurston, another member of this group will be one of the four fighting for the NCW Television Championship tonight as well." Joey groans.

The camera focuses in on Sokka, who has a lot to say.

"They are scared of change so what do they do? Strip the title and go into hiding for a year. You can run, but you can't hide. The World Title is coming back to the right side before this night is over."

The Steel Syndicate then departs from the parking garage, a dark cloud moving in to rain on the show. But before that can happen, a Ladder War is about to occur


	3. NCW Rejuvenation Part Three

**-NCW Hypersonic Championship-**

 **Ladder War III**

 **Bolin vs. Aang vs. Hernan Ortiz vs. Roadkill vs. X-Virus vs. Zach Cage**

The camera peels back to reveal the ring to now be surrounded by an assortment of ladders, two of which are positioned in the aisle. High above the ring is the Hypersonic Championship, which dangles from a cable connecting to the catwalk just below the ceiling.

"Ladies and Gentleman the following bout is Ladder War Three! And Is For The NCW Hypersonic Championship!" Stephen DeAngelis announces which raises the anticipation of the near 5,000 in the NCW Arena.

"Walk" by Pantera begins to play as the arena is shrouded in a green hue with a golden glow orientating from the stage causing a pop to occur from the crowd.

"RE-"  
"-SPECT"  
"WALK"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The crowd continues to sing the chorus of the song before dissolving into thunderous cheers as the most popular wrestler in Northern Carnage Wrestling steps out being followed by his girlfriend.

"Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Opal. From Republic City, weighing in at 219 lbs., this is Bolin!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"And you heard the new weight, 219 lbs. Bolin has been rigorously training to avoid a year of rung rust for he is not signed to any other company. He bleeds NCW, he has waited for the companies return and tonight in order to become a THREE TIME Hypersonic Champion, he must climb the ladder once more." Joey explains.

"Longest Reigning Champion when the belt was known as the X-Pro title, he retrieved it again when it was renamed the Hypersonic title in a 5 star bout against Aang. He was stripped like all the other champions when NCW went on hiatus. Can he do it a third time…..1 in 6 chance says no!" Critic declares.

As Bolin makes it to the end of the entry way, his music fades and the lights switch to a new color scheme. The arena now takes on a dark blue hue as "Scorched Ops" by Scott Reinward begins to play. The crowd are split for the entering wrestler, smoke pouring across the stage that said wrestler and his manger emerge from.

"Accompanied to the ring by his manager who would like to be referred to as the Gold Tycoon, Varrick! From the Southern Air Temple, weighing in at 205 lbs., this is THE Avatar Aang!" Stephen announces to a split difference from the crowd.

"Bolin and Aang's rivalry all began in 2015 at WrestleWars III when Varrick turned on Bolin to allow Aang to win the X-Pro Title. There second encounter led to a victory for Bolin. But with four other men competing in this match, will we see a similar outcome between the two?" Joey asked.

"…..I don't know, that's why we are going to have a match, to find out!" Critic stated.

As Aang reached the end of the ramp, his music cuts and the lights in the NCW Arena go dark save for a few red Xs being illuminated onto the crowd and one large X appearing on the ring. White noise can be heard blaring through the speakers before a emergency radio broadcast is heard.

"This Is An Emergency News Bulletin. A Virus Is Rapidly Spreading Across The Country And Nearing Your Area. Take Shelter In The Nearest Building, Do Not Attempt To Leave. Seal Yourself In And Keep Away From The Outside World."

The broadcast is suddenly cut off and replaced by static. Soon, the lights in the NCW Arena gradually turn a crimson red as "Everybody Down" by Nonpoint begins to play. A man in grey trunks steps out through the melting pot, his face concealed with a black mask with a large red X on the front.

"Now approaching the ring, his hometown unknown. Weighing in at 203 lbs. This is X-Virus!" Stephen DeAngelis announced to a chorus of boos.

"The mysterious individual that was set to debut back in 2016….but of course OTHER things got in the way of that." Joey groans.

"Well he'll just fall into obscurity with all the other 9 million masked wrestlers." Critic states.

X-Virus begins his slow trek down the ramp to the ring, but going just a bit too slow for the production truck. The lights begin to cycle quickly through all the colors of the rainbow as X-Virus's theme is replaced by the 2012 remix of "Modest" by Prexowhy?gen. White smoke ascends through the grated stage and consumes the mouth of the melting pot. Suddenly a man in a white jacket and identity now concealed with a matching white lucha libre mask adorn with a fox theme, burst through the smoke pumping his fist in the air for a crowd the begins to come alive for him.

"From San Diego, California, weighing in tonight at 195 lbs. This is Hernan Ortiz!" Stephen announces.

"Will tonight bet the night Hernan claims NCW silver? He previously won the old XW Championship before that developmental was replace by Allegheny Mountain Wrestling. But for a man who has been with the company for a good few years he has nothing to show for it. He recently has rebranded himself with a mask that was his father's and grandfather's and hoping connecting more with his heritage will final bring him a championship." Joey states.

"Who the hell would want to wear a 40 year old mask?" Critic questions. "You either burn it for who knows how disease ridden it is or sell it on eBay and make a small fortune."

"…any other insults?" Joey asks as Hernan rushed down the ramp.

"Oh Joey, you know I got an arsenal full of insults." Critic declares as the lights go completely dark once more. A lone red light weakly begins to pulse but as the music revs up, the light grows stronger and stronger before the vocals begin for "Come Alive" by Dale Oliver. Coming through the melting pot is man covered head to toe in a menacing get-up which includes a red and black skull for a mask and a red and black attire that would remind many of early mask Kane two decades prior.

"Weighing in at 200 lbs., this is ROADKILL!" Stephan DeAngelis announces to a mixed reaction that leans closer to boos.

"Roadkill is a veteran in NCW but also got nothing to show for it. If you recall, he wrestled at the first WrestleWars against none other than Rob Van Dam who was acting General Manager at that time. He since has been on and off in the developmental in XW and AMW, in fact feuding on and off with the other masked wrestlers down there such as Deadly Violence and even X-Virus." Joey states.

"He is the original concept art for X-Virus, and I thought we chucked him in the trash like all the other first tries." Critic says as Roadkill reached the end of the ramp as for the final time the color scheme switches to a vibrant blue and pulsing white as "Oh No" by Goodbye June begins to play. The crowd cheers as the lesser known of the two Cages rushes out onto the stage, pumped up himself and trying to boost the energy of the crowd.

"And the final participant, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in tonight at 201 lbs., this is Zach Cage!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"When we last saw Zach Cage, we saw him gain a victory few thought he had in him. He beat Chris House and as such has gained a gradual following in the time between then and now. He's had his eye on this prize for many years, and would love to finally claim it for himself." Joey states.

"Well his brother's shadow has made Zach's surroundings so dark he has yet to find his way in the world….and that'll continue tonight, I guarantee." Critic decrees.

Zach shakes many of the hands of the fans situated along either side of the ramp, before sliding into the ring as the music gradual subsides. Simultaneously, the house lights are slowly restored to reveal all the ladders standing were resting against the barricades. All six wrestlers were now in the ring, the first four entrants having taken a corner while Zach and Roadkill back up to opposite ends of the ropes. A mayhem featuring metal was about to erupt…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Shot 'Em" by [Q]Brick blasts through the speakers, catching everyone off guard. All the wrestlers looked toward the entry way while the crowd hissed the moment they heard the song.

"What in the…" Joey wonders as Steven 'Streak' Chamberlain walks out onto the stage. Tonight he dresses in one very fine black suit with a white handkerchief tucked in his left pocket. He raises a microphone to his mouth and waves the music off.

"I'm glad to see all 5,000 of you too." Streak says with a grin that just gets under everyone's skin.

"I just hate to interrupt this bout but there a few things I need to remind the wrestlers in that ring right now. First off…while you may have answered to DXP the last few months, I must remind you that I am still an owner of this company. I may have been stripped of my Interim position after No Way Out, but on the dotted line I signed in December of 2015 it states I have 50% ownership of this company so not only shall you be answering to DXP right now but also to me. And to those of Prime, answering to DXP will change soon enough. As such, my decisions from the past will stand. Standard matches will feature a 20 second countout, rope breaks shall be allowed, DQs depend on the refs decision. But besides that, the Hypersonic Division is what I'm here to talk about. Unlike DXP's poor man's rip off of the X Division with 'No Limits'. I on the other hand shall be a fair man and give this division some breathing room and allow more cruiserweights and opportunity here. As such, we have implemented a 205 weight limit for the Hypersonic Division. But its clear some have not gotten the memo." Streak informs, looking directly down at the ring and particularly at Bolin. The crowd begins to boo once more realizing who Streak is referring to.

"Now hold on a minute-" Joey states.

"Security, Remove Bolin From The Ring! He clearly wants to oppress the little man. You'll just need to work hard for the TV Title rather than lazying around in this division."

Bolin was clearly saying something in return but due to chants of "BULL S***! BULL S***! THIS IS F***IN BULL S***!", whatever he says is never heard. Security Guards in bright yellow shirts reading "EVENT SECURITY' on their backs quickly step into the ring and begin to surround Bolin, corralling him in between the ropes and out of the ring.

"This is ridiculous. The man is synonymous with this division. He was the X-Pro Champion for a year and a half! He won it again, now under the Hypersonic Title, at No Way Out! He's the 2015 FWA winner for High Flyer Of The Year….And Then Streak Pulls This Rule Out Of His A**!" Joey exclaims.

"Joey, come on now." Critic says, trying to calm his colleague down.

"No! I would be professional but it is clear Streak and the Steel Syndicate are not. They talked their way in like a Trojan Horse just to screw us all so they can get everything for themselves." Joey states as a angered Bolin and equally distraught Opal are driven up the ramp by security. Has Bolin assed Streak, Bolin glared at Streak until he was pushed to the back by security.

"Oh don't get too excited, you five. Just because I rightfully took him out doesn't mean your odds have increased. We've promoted a six man Ladder War and that's exactly what shall occur in just a moment. So everyone here in Johnstown. Please put your hands together for Bolin's replacement!" Streak demands in such a proud tone.

"Something For You" by David Rolfe begins to play, continuing the onslaught from the crowd toward Streak's stable. Streak clapped his hands together as Brad Carbunkle walked out through the melting pot, his orange and black wrestling pants are now black and white to reflect his allegiance to the Steel Syndicate. He nods in salute to Streak before heading down the ramp to the ring where the other five wrestlers all are mixed on what is transpiring. They are somewhat glad they don't have to face Bolin but what is to stop Streak from flaunting his power to hinder their efforts in the future?

Brad stood in the center of the ring, with a cocky grin as he looked up and pointed at the Hypersonic Championship suspended high above the ring. But when his eye sight returns to the wrestlers surrounding him, his smile soon fades. The bell clings, and Brad vanishes in a sea of wrestlers as all five rushes toward Brad and go to town on him to the delight of the fans in the NCW Arena.

"And Here We Go! Brad Carbunkle, The Judas He Is Like All The Steel Syndicate, Is Being Dismantled In The Early Going!" Joey exclaims.

"Well Brad Shouldn't Be What They Are Worrying About. Forget Him And Get A Ladder!" Critic demands.

The 5-on-1 assault fizzles out into small fights as Aang and Hernan are scuffling in one corner of the ring while Roadkill and X-Virus duke it out against the ropes. Zach is free to do what he wants and hurries to the outside and claims first dibs on the ladders. He goes for a larger ladder, but the moment he places it under the ropes he eats steel. X-virus kicked the ladder right into Zach's mouth, causing him to collapse against the barricade. X-Virus pulls the large ladder in the ring, whipping it around and hitting Hernan in the back.

"X-Virus going to begin his NCW career as a master of ladders." Critic states.

Brad slowly rolls out to the floor, his….everything hurts. Zach insures Brad is not getting up anytime soon and tosses him back into another ladder and nearly topples over into the crowd. In the ring, X-Virus sets up the ladder and goes for the title early. He is stopped by Aang who grabs his legs and pulls him back down to the ring, the two duking it out.

The opening minutes are a pile of scuffles that spill out of the ring as wrestlers go for ladders but stopped by a foe who uses the ladder to their advantage.

Soon enough, Zach found himself in the middle of the ring with a ladder in place and made the climb toward the Hypersonic Titles.

"Zach going for it, up the ladder. Looks small though, he'll have to stretch for that belt." Joey states as Zach scales the ladder to nearly the very top, his finger tips on the belt.

But the ladder begins to teeter, as Roakill can be seen at the bottom of the ladder lifting it up at one end.

"Wait-Wait-Wait. Roadkill's raising the ladder. Zach's gonna loose his balance!" Joey exclaims.

"Oh come on Zach, You Need To Much Us Chicagoians Proud!" Critic shouts as Zach looks for an escape route beside eating the concreate floor. Brad and Hernan can be seen fighting on another just outside and soon become under Zach as he loses his balance…

…

…

…

…

…

Falling toward the floor as the crowd stands up in shock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hernan bolts off to the side leaving Brad in the open….

…

….

….

…

…

…

….

…

And Zach Manages To Catch Brad By The Head And Drills His Skull Into The Concrete With A D.M.S (Leaping DDT)!

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims as the crowd pops, hoping the Steel Syndicate member's skull was flattened!

"SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" Critic shouts as Brad is down on the floor covering his head while Zach is also laid out and favoring his hip.

(Skip)

Hernan and Aang have been brawling around the ring post (for perspective they are in the upper left hand corner from the hard camera), Aang winning the long run as Hernan staggers back into a ladder which has been placed that bridges the gap between the ring and barricade.

Hernan eventually finds himself eating the steel as Aang smacks his head off the side of the ladder before rolling him onto the steel structure. At the same time, Varrick begins pointing to another ladder set vertical not far from them.

"Varrick now, pointing…..oh god no. Let's not deviate just for this!" Joey exclaims as Aang goes to the ladder while Varrick goes over to the crowd demanding a chair which he gets without any hesitation.

Aang climbs up to the top of the ladder, standing high above Hernan who is prone on the ladder below. The crowd cheers in anticipation, Varrick places the chair over the head of Hernan…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND AANG PANCAKES HERNAN'S HEAD AND UPPER BODY BETWEEN THE CHAIR AND THE LADDER, WHICH GIVES WAY FROM THE FORCE OF THE IMPACT OF THE ARABIAN SKULLCRUSHER!

"SHADES OF SABU JUST TAKEN TO THE ELEVENTH NOTCH!" Joey exclaims.

"If That's Even Possible With Someone Who Is Suicidal, Homicidal And Genocidal!" Critic adds as chants of "NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" ring out throughout the sold out crowd in the NCW Arena.

(Skip)

A second ladder has also been used to bridge the gap over the ringside area, which Zach uses to walk across the return to the ring. Roadkill starts to make his way up a ladder set up in the ring while on the opposing side a bloody Brad is slowly making his way back into the ring. Zach hurries to the ladder and pushes with all his might to cause it to fall to the ropes. But Roadkill manages to drop on both his feet. He looks directly at Roadkill before tilting his head slightly and within seconds has Zach in his grasps.

"Roadkill got Zach, who knows what the hell Roadkill ISN'T capable of." Joey states, Roadkill hammers away at Zach's head before eventually pushing him back out onto the bridging ladder.

"We got some 400 lbs. on that ladder, we got two guys in such a tight space…..Get The Ambulances On Hold…" Critic cautiously says and indeed he is in the right.

Roadkill places Zach in a position that looks like he's going for a Pedigree but instead he spins Zach around before planting him on the ladder and a one way Trip To Hell (Angels Wing) that sends the ladder sliding off the barricade and both wrestlers onto the floor.

"Anyone NOT Going To Get A Concussion Tonight?" Critic asked.

(Skip)

By the way point of the bout, another tall ladder has been set up directly under the championship belt. A bloodied Brad had managed to set it up, pushing the original ladder in the ring off to the side for it was short in length. But as he neared the top (The Hard Camera To His Left), Roadkill begins to scale the opposite side. Brad tries to hurry to the top and although he wins the race, he just gets his hands on the belt before Aang begins to scale the opposite side. He delivers a hard right into the ribs of Brad that haults a would be victory. The Syndicate member has the higher ground and begins to pound down on Aang's skull.

But as the two are duking it out on top of the ladder, they fail to notice Hernan slowly beginning to pull himself back up onto the ring apron before climbing the ropes.

"Wait, Wait Hernan finally to his feet after that destructive Arabian Skullcrusher!" Joey says.

With no position on either side of the ladder, Hernan takes a more unique approach to scaling the ladder and leaps off the ropes and onto the spreader of the ladder!

"WHOO! How the hell ain't that thing buckling?" Critic asked, Hernan kicking at Brad's left knee and causing him to sag further down on the ladder. Aang quickly scales up a few more rungs and now has his fingertips on the belt. Hernan realizes this and responds with a similar kick to Aang's right knee. Hernan begins to hone in on Aang's knee, the Enigma timidly places a foot on the rungs to be in better position to open fire on Aang. Brad starts to climbs back up to the top once more, but now X-Virus begins to climb up right behind Brad! Brad can only go up, but when he reaches the top Aang delivers a right, The Avatar then nearly being pushed off by a kick to the hip from Hernan who has his foot stomped on by Roadkill who is also trying to move onto the spreader! The match has been nearly completely placed on the top of the ladder!

"We got four men on one ladder! Something will give! Someone is going to get the ultimate prize!" Joey declares.

Something indeed is going to give, but there will be no prizes as X-Virus rushes in with a ladder and using the ladder as a ram charges into the standing ladder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Roadkill Manages To Jump Off…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS GRAVITY PULLS THE LADDER QUICKLY TO THE EARTH….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

 _BRAD CRASHES SHOULDERS FIRST INTO THE ROPES, AANG TUMBLES TO THE MAT…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **AND HERNAN'S SKELETAL STRUCTURE IS FORCED TO CONFORM TO THE UNFOGRIGVEN FLOOR!**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd explosively shots, three casualties lay strummed in and out of the ring as a result of the fall.

"MY GOD, IT'S A HUMAN CAR WRECK! BRAD MAY HAVE DISLOCATED HIS SHOULDER, AANG'S SKULL SNAPPED OFF THE MAT! A-A-AND HERNAN….." Joey shouts, growing into a lost of words.

"DEAD! JUST…DEAD!" Critic assures Joey, as Hernan is motionless on the floor.

The only survivor was Roadkill, who jumped just early enough to avoid meeting the ring ropes like Brad did. But he is not safe to go for the belt yet, for X-Virus catches him off guard with an enziguiri! Roadkill is down and weakened further with a few more punches before X-Virus manages to hoist Roadkill up in the air….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rushes over to the fallen ladder…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

 **AND CRUSHES ROADKILL'S SPINE ONTO THE LADDER'S SIDES AND SNAPS THE SPREADER WITH A X-VIRUS CRUSH BOMB!**

"THE X-VIRS CRUSH BOMB! FIRST TIME IN THIS ARENA! ROADKILL'S SPINE IS NO MORE, THE LADDER IS NO MORE!" Joey shouts.

"YOUR SPINE IS F***ED! YOUR SPINE IS F***ED! YOUR SPINE IS F****ED!" The crowd chants over and over, almost assuring Roadkill will not be a factor in this match any longer.

(Skip)

X-Virus had ensured Aang and Brad were not getting up anytime soon, it looked as if he had a clean stairway to heaven as he placed the ladder perfectly beneath the Hypersonic Championship hanging from the rafters. He made a slow climb, feeling there was no needs to rush. He approached the top as the crowd booed, they felt others were more worthy of the belt then this rookie.

But X-Virus turned his head from the belt when he saw another ladder begin to rise up right next to his.

"What in the….." Joey asked, thinking everyone else was out of it.

But scaling the ladder is none other than a battered luchador!

"Hernan Ortiz! He's Still In This!?" Joey asked in a confused tone.

"HE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD! I GOT TO KNOW HIS SECRET SO I CAN KEEP MYSELF FROM EXPIRING AFTER WATCHING CANADIAN PSAs!" Critic exclaims.

"…What's Wrong With Canada?" Joey asked as the crowd cheered Hernan on as he climbed the ladder.

"Canada Is Sick! So Is Britain! THEY ARE EVIL PEOPLE WHO TALK ABOUT RAPE WHISTLES AND ELECTRICUTING CHILDREN!" Critic shouts.

"….Just….Just watch his videos, I think it'll explain all." Joey says, appearing to have answered someone from the back in the production truck who was asking what Critic was talking about.

X-Virus began to kick away at Hernan's head and shoulders, trying to cause him to fall off his own ladder. But Hernan is resilient, he has kicked into his adrenaline and continues to climb up the ladder and begins to hammer back at X-Virus. The two wrestlers are fighting on two narrow rungs, with X-Virus looking to initially win….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Hernan Kicks X-Virus In The Gut, The Two Are On The Upper Tiers Of Their Ladders Which Wobble! X-Virus Begins To Look To Fall But Hernan Catches Him In A Front Facelock….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **BEFORE HERNAN TAKES X-VIRUS SOME 12 FEET FROM THE LADDER TO THE FLOOR WITH A MAYHEM BREAKDOWN (FACELOCK INTO A STUNNER)!**

"OH DIOS MIO!" Joey exclaims as the crowd goes mental for the maneuver.

"HERNAN IS THE WORSE DENTIST EVER! HE JUST BROKE X-VIRUS'S JAW! IF NOT, THEN X-VIRUS IS NOT HUMAN!" Critic shouts over the NCW chants! X-Virus Looks To Have Been Knocked Out From The Mayhem Breakdown, And Hernan May Have Just Spent The Last Of His Energy To Perform The Move!

(Skip)

He may be bleeding from the head, but Brad is still in this match. He and Aang are on top of a ladder, duking it out over who shall get their hands on the Hypersonic Championship. Aang gets a hand on the top of the strap and the hook keeping it in place but Brad eventually punches Aang hard enough in the abdomen to nearly cause him to lose his balance.

"Oh-Oh, Aang's On the Verge Of Going 15 Feet To The Mat!" Joey cries out.

Brad grabs Aang and pulls him over the top of the ladder. The Syndicate representative takes a few steps down from the top, pulling Aang onto his shoulders!

"Wait…..is he going to do…..what I think…." Critic began to stutter…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

The crowd boos, not wanting Brad to succeed in what he intends. Varrick is hollering at Brad to not harm The Avatar….

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **BUT BRAD DOESN'T CARE, HE JUMPS OFF AND PLANTS AANG BACK FIRST ON THE FLOOR WITH A PARTIAL DVD 3K1, DITCHING THE ELECTRIC CHAIR AND GOING RIGHT FOR THE DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!**_

"OH MY GOD, HE MAY HAVE SNAPPED THE AVATAR'S SPINAL CORD IN HALF!" Joey shouts as the crowd is shocked and awed but begins to boo Brad who he himself is a bit shaken up by the move.

A slow-motion replay of the DVD 3K1 off the ladder is played, the impact of Aang on the mat being one of the most sickening of all in the match.

"Good god…" Joey grumbles, the replay being restored with the live feed. Brad begins to crawl back toward the ladder on his hands and knees and makes his climb to the Hypersonic Championship. He looks to bring the belt to the Steel Syndicate, and will have done so at the expense of an NCW veteran. What a great story he will tell to his stablemates but what a horrific tale all fans will remember.

Brad reaches the top; he soaks in the moment with a grin. The hard camera is fixed on him as he places a hand on the belt's strap….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Another hand on the strap, near the silver buckles….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT HERNAN ORTIZ HAS CLIMBED HIS WAY UP ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE LADDER! The Crowd Roars As He Begins To Hammer Away At And Busts Brad Wide Open!

"HERAN'S ON TOP! HIS FISTS ARE COVERED IN BRAD'S BLOOD! THIS MAY BE A DIVISION OF HIGH FLYERS BUT IT'S ALSO A BRUTAL ONE!" Joey shouts.

"No-No….But Yes-Yes!" Critic yells, not wanting Herna to win btu not at all wishing to have the Steel Syndicate gain the Hypersonic Title.

But Hernan's run may have come to a close, Brad manages to begin blocking the punches and starts to use the belt as a weapon! Each strike of the silver to the skull starts to bust Hernan open as well, the belt beginning to have small splotches of his blood on the main plate. Brad soon tries to pull Hernan over an onto his shoulders, looking to do exactly what he did to Aang!..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Hernan Manages To Hold Onto The Belt! His Feet Are Off The Ladder, He Could Fall At Any Second! Brad Goes For One Final Punch…

…

..

….

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ONLY FOR HERNAN TO SWING AROUND, STIL HOLDING ONTO THE BELT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND DROPKICKING BRAD IN THE MOUTH, SENDING IN FALLING TO THE MAT BELOW! BRAD'S FALL GIVES RISE TO A POP IN THE NCW ARENA!

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD! BRAD'S GOING TO BE JOINING AANG AT THE HOSPITAL!" Joey shouts once more.

"Alright, that's enough OMGs out of you! Take The Title To Shut Joey Up!" Critic hollers as Hernan manages to get his footing back on the ladder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND UNHOOKS THE HYPERSONIC CHAMPIONSHIP!

"HE GOT IT! HE GOT THE BELT! HERNAN'S IS THE HYPERSONIC CHAMPION!" Joey shouts at the top of his lungs. "HE HAS FINALLY GAINED A NCW CHAMPIONSHIP!"

"COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ANY OF THE FOUR NOT NAMED HERNAN OR BRAD?!" Critic cried out.

The official announcement can just barely be heard over the roar of 5,000 delighted fans who a match prior had witnessed another Ortiz had a depressing result in their match.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH AND NEW NCW HYPERSONIC CHAMPION! HERNAN ORTIZ!" Stephen DeAngelis shouts, though the announcement is barely heard over the crowd.

Hernan Ortiz, high above the ring on top of the ladder holds the Hypersonic Championship high for all to see. His white mask as a tear where the blood has escaped and given the silver ornate designs on the center plate a red hue in certain areas but who cares when you will be addressed now on as the Hypersonic Champion!

Hernan begins to make a slow decent from the ladder, holding the Hypersonic Championship tightly in his grasp. But while one celebrates, many more are moaning in pain. Aang was being attended to by trainers and EMTs in the ring while others were being aided up to their feet and to the back by referees. Ladders were broken and tossed about at ringside, as if a tornado had come through the area. Ladder War III had come to a conclusion, and many were going to find themselves on the injury list soon enough.

(Rising Flame Transition)

We cut away from the interior of the NCW Arena back outside where it is completely dark by now with only artificial light making it able to see anything right now. The camera is currently fixed on Holo who is looking for an interview with someone.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Holo presently outside looking to talk with whoever the next participant in tonight's Elimination Chamber will be." Holo says, and as if on cue a car begins to roll into the small outdoor parking lot at the arena.  
"Oh, looks like we're not going to be standing here in the spring night for long."

But the car looks unfit to be used on the road, with numerous rust spots on the door and dents along the hood and one of the hubcabs missing. The car comes to a stop next to Holo and the cameraman as the driver's door almost immediately opens…

…

..

…

..

…

To reveal Vaas Montenegro stepping out.  
"Alright Christopher, we back in the f***in rust spot that this town has become on the globe." Vaas says, as another man in clothes tattered like Vaas steps out, but his face is obscured by red bandanas.

"Get him out of the damn vehicle, he needs to stretch."

"Um….Mr. Montenegro….erm…..may I ask why you are here?" Holo asks, confused and immediately uncomfortable being around someone who is 'off' like Vaas.

"Got back from vacation in the South Pacific." Vaas responds as his assistant is opening the back door.

"….For a year?" Holo questioned, remembering the last time Vaas was seen was at No Way Out where he had taken Chris away in a very similar car.

"So what? 2016 was s*** for the rest of the planet, we escaped to my private island where we have a beautiful beach. We did those tire jumping exercise. Y'know, Hermana, the one where you place you feet in the tires quickly and race to the finish. Well we did that but without the f***ing tires. Instead we did it with our unique attraction of heads poking out of the beach." Vaas says rather calmy.

"….u-um….." Holo could not think of a response to what this madman was describing. Our of the back seat comes a man with a tattered black towel over his head. He has noticeable scratches on his leg and his clothes are fraying at the end.

"W-what is that Chris? Chris! What are your thoughts on tonight's main event?" Holo asked, trying to push past Vaas.

"Hey! Lower You Voice! He's Suffering From Jet-Lag And We Need Him To Be Well Rested Before He Goes On Tonight!" Vaas yells at Holo, defeating the purpose of her being quiet. "You, get him to the locker room! Have the showers running for just him."

Chris is escorted away, head held down with the towel over his head. Just before he disappears many can swear he is muttering, "Kill…..the nightmare….kill…."

"….W-where have You Two Been?" Holo asks again, now frightful after seeing the state Chris was in.

"I f***in told you already! You see Chris was beginning to grow insane. He had been doing the same thing over and over, loosing! It begins with Crash, then it moves to a little wimp like Zach Cage. No-no-no, I couldn't allow the pride of th Rookie Revolution in NCW fall to shambles. I decided to do something good and volunteering my time on restoring the run down wreckage back into NCWs top wrestler. I took him away from all the chaos to my private island and build him up. Y'kno how we got that DDP Yoga, well I should my yoga course Vaas Yoga. Now he's back and better than ever….but I ain't gonna reveal the finished product till tonight when the spotlights on that Elimination Chamber. You'll see, just have some patience, Hermana." Vaas says in a tone that many feel is uncomfortable calm and polite. He walks away before coming back briefly.

"I apologize but I think I forgot to tell you something….have I ever told you the definition of insanity?" Vaas asks with a smile.

"….Y-Yes." Holo responds, obviously lying but just wants Vaas gone.

"Oh, good then." Vaas replies and then departs into the NCW Arena.

(Rising Flame Transition)

The flames lead the home audience away from the unsettling video of Vaas to an add package for NCW's next pay-per-view.

"….I…..I…..I don't….." Joey stutters, trying to deceiver what Vaas has done to Chris. "You know what, nevermind. We'll tonight….unfortanutley….but speaking of insanity NCW will return to Pay-Per-View June 11th as we head across the pond to air live from Europe for the first time! The SSE Hydro in Glasgow, Scotland will be going off the rails as NCW presents International Insanity! I would tell you to buy the tickets but we have already SOLD OUT the SSE Hydro! But you can still view the event by ordering the Pay-Per-View for just $19.99."

"OR you can be an early subscriber to NCW's upcoming Carnage Stream arriving June 1st. Here you will be able to watch every PPV and previous events just for $7.99 a month…because dammit, everyone else does $9.99. BUT if you pay 19.99, you'll avoid all that annoying digital skipping and repeat." Critic says, just making the new streaming site wound bad.

"…..Thanks a lot Critic." Joey deadpans.

(Rising Flame Transition)

 **Joan's Rant Ft. Pyrrha Nikos**

We return to the NCW Arena where the ring crew looks to have cleared the ring of all ladders but still in the process of picking up the pieces on the outside.

"SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEE THAT RING! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP THAT RING! TIGHTEN! TIGHTEN! TIGHTEN THOSE TURNBUCKLES!" The crowd orders, redundantly reminding the ring crew of their job.

"Off The Chain (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver begins to play as a red tint covers the NCW Arena. Unusual for this crowd, a pop arises as the camera hurries up to the mouth of the melting pot as the red haired walking talking pipebomb made her way to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Please Welcome At This Time Joan Rivera!" Stephen DeAngelis announces as Joan walks to the ring where two red studio chairs have been set up the middle of the ring with a black rug underneath.

"Oh god, she got a following. It's what I've always feared." Critic moans.

"It will probably die in a few minutes the moment she ticks someone off in the crowd." Joey states, Joan stepping into the ring and taking a microphone off of one of the chairs as the music fades out.

"1 Year and Two Months….That was the last time NCW held an event. Our world was messed up…..but not oh jeez, it's screwed beyond repair!" Joan opens with. "I don't think I have to state some of the things going on right now, you all know I'm right on this one. To sum it up though for those that are FORTUNATE to avoid this drama….Breaking News are whatever the President of the United States tweets!"

"Everything is backwards! Its like we went through the time vortex and ended up in another dimension where everything you do results in the exact opposite! The more I see of promotions of love and peace, I swear there is ten times as much as hatred and violence the next day!" Joan states. "And by evening broadly mentioning real world issues, I just compiled fifty comments for the youtube video highlighting this show in the future."

"She's right…..I hate it when she's right…" Critic grumbles.

"You're going to have people typing and giant bold text to gain attention…" Joan begins to say, before donning a high pitch annoying voice to say the following, " _We Shouldn't Mention The Real World In Wrestling For Its Our Way Of Escaping Reality_ ".

"Well if I want to escape reality I'll go to my wall of video games for that. But if this is your escapism I hate to tell you the obvious but insanity of the real world has infected NCW. Let's go back to what I mentioned about how the world is now a** backwards. So is this company right now. NCW for years has built itself on being an edgy counter-culture form of wrestling where violence and vulgarity are the standard…..So OBVIOUSLY NCW Is Perfect for a multi-billion dollar channel like TBS!" Joan says as the crowd laughs at the hypocrisy of the idea.

"So how long will it take for NCW to receive a lawsuit? Oh I know, five seconds!" Joan then turns to the camera before quickly reciting some…infamous words from a certain comedian. "Sh*t, P*ss, F***, C*nt, Cocks*****, Motherf*****, Tits!"

"…..George Carlin, It's George Carlin. That's where the reference comes from…" Critic reminds the home audience.

"Oh The Censors Shall Be Working Overtime Thurdsay And Saturdays!" Joan yells out to top off that part of her rant.

"But that's not the only a** backwards thing about NCW. There's one that doesn't entertain me like the others. No, no, I'm wrong, it DOES entertain me for I was proven RIGHT yet again." Joan declares, smiling a bit. She fiddles with her hair briefly before continuing. "I Told You All, I Told You All! From The Moment I Began Here I Warned You About Her! I Warned You That She Was Hiding Behind A Nice Façade! That Is The One And Only Inescure B*** Known As Korra…"

The crowd boos as the mention of Korra's name.

"Don't boo her, BOO YOURSELFS for following to her ploy. She was brought in on her high horse by DXP, and stayed on that high horse because DXP was determined SHE was the one, SHE was the face of this woman's division. Hell, SHE was the chosen one to be the true face of NCW. She was used to getting everything she wanted, she was handed championships and wins left and right like the handout she was. But the moment DXP took the shields away from her when he went into hiding because he just couldn't handle the stress of this place…She Entangled A Good Chunk Of The Roster For Her Own Agenda When The Four Horsewomen Came Barging In Like They Owned The Place! She Showed Her True Colors, Using Others As Human Meat Shields. But in the end it was all in vain when she disappointed us all at NCW and let the Four Horsewomen dismantle her so called friends at No Way Out before being executed in the middle of a ring. The ultimate disgrace to NCW, the lowest point in this company's career…..its her fault!" Joan states, getting a more mixed reaction from the crowd than earlier.

"…Why Does She Also Have To Be Right?" Critic cried out

"So after a year of wait, a year to restore NCW and go in a new direction…what is DXP's decision?" Joan asked to the crowd.

"…..HE BRINGS SOMEONE IN ON A HIGH HORSE!"

Again, the crowd is completely split on Joan's response. Knowing who is supposed to be the special guest, they have a good idea who Joan is now referring to.

"And tonight I shall do what I did long ago and reveal the truth of what will probably be another insecure b***. So ladies and gentleman behold your next big disappointment!" Joan announces, motioning to the stage.

"Invasion" by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo blasts through the speakers throughout the NCW Arena as the lights in the building and on the stage go gold gaining a cheer from the crowd (Because y'know…..gold…one half of the Steeler/Penguin/Pirates colors ._.) as white light also flash to the beat of the music. Even a shower of sparks fall out in front of the melting pot almost making it seem the arena had become one of the iron works the stage represents. Pyrrha Nikos steps through the sparks and briefly looks back up at the sparks slightly shocked, having yet experienced a grandeous entrance for herself. She shakes the shock and awe away and heads to the ring.

"Signed by DXP in a collaboration with CEW,

As she enters the ring, the music dies out and almost immediately Joan is back to talking.

"Wow, wow…I-I was wrong about you. My bad. You're not just riding in on a high horse…You're a rip-off of Goldberg riding in on a high horse. Because that's what we need, just another Goldberg rip off." Joan grumbled as the crowd began to boo her responses. Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd like to welcome you to hell, both company and city. Please have a seat; I actually want to have a wrestling talk show on tape where they use the chairs given besides to hit people with 'em." Joan states, sitting down in one of the chairs while Pyrrha hesitates prior to sitting down in the other.

"So here you are, here because DXP had at least a few brains to get Korra out of here. CEW got the opportunity to sign Korra while DXP signed you here. Tell me, what is the reason you took the offer? You got a decent tag team career with Nora going, why would you dare break into a single's career in a company that got no breathing room for anyone else?" Joan asked, but didn't give Pyrrha a chance to answer. "No-No, there is no need to answer for I already understand that fact your just wishing to flaunt your 'talents' a bit more. La-de-freakin-dah, you were on a cereal box. I didn't know it was the 80s and all you need to do is get on the Wheaties box and you're instantly famous! I hate to spoil it for you but we don't do advertisement gigs in NCW. What are you talents then? I here that your 'strong', you're 'intelligent', you're 'the best of your class'. You know what; EVERYONE claims that when they walk through the curtain for the first time. Another problem is these are all relating to your abilities when it comes to using whatever this thing is called uh semblance, aura. These words are not familiar with any of us because nobody from your magical little world has dared stepped into this place before. Is that why you have come here? You riding on the coattails of the annoying fandom you and your pals from old Beacon got? Because you will be all really disappointed to learn this will not be a place for them to enjoy for when it comes to newcomers in the women's division, I ensure the annoying little brats like you don't dare come here." Joan declares.

"Am I allowed to sp-" Pyrrha tries to say.

"Are you allowed to speak? Well you can go ahead but I've essentially summed up why you're here. You got nothing to say." Joan states.

"You ask why I've come here? I never had intentions on coming here. I was perfectly fine with being in the tag team divisions and the one off singles bout. I came because there was the opportunity given to me and I decided why not. Too be honest I hadn't heard about many signing with NCW in a while and I was curious to see what it was all about. I'm not here to replace a previous wrestler; I'm here to create my own small legacy. I now believe I was destined to come here and do something, I would otherwise never have gotten to chance to come here." Pyrrha states.

"Oh you're destined for something alright, destined to flop." Joan declares, the crowd now growing even more against the Gamer Champ. Pyrrha gave a slight turn of the head toward Joan.

"I've heard in the past they've given you a nickname, The Invincible Girl. Well come on, where's the background in this ring to proof it?" Joan asked, awaiting a response. "That's right, none. You're going to hang around the undercard and smile for the posters and photos, answer questions. You're going to do little things until your contract ends and you'll be off and away. Appear occasionally in the record books when you lost to greater talents who go on to stardom. There's nothing extraordinary out of you, you will remain at the bottom while I am at the top looking down upon you. Destiny is not going to get you anywhere in this place. You shall end up only feeling a crush blow, like an arrow to your achilles or worse your heart." Joan asserts, the crowd going completely against her when she has seemingly buried a newer talent and made reference to something particular.

"And look, its 5 minutes. Your career is no more, thanks for wasting all of our time Ms Wannabe-berg." Joan rudely adds, getting to her feet and making her way to the ring ropes.

"Do You Believe In Destiny?"

"I Believe In The Unicorn." Joan snaps back with, her response a long version of a "No". "I Don't Just Wait Around For Destiny To Come Pick Be Off And Carry Me To Glory, I Beat My Way To Glory! And if you do not stop talking soon you're going to be one of the many things I beat." Joan makes perfectly clear, starting to become annoyed with Pyrrha.

"Well then I'm going to tell you something you better believe in." Pyrrha states. "You've run your mouth on people for years. Many have indeed beaten you but yet they let you keep on yapping; chasing everyone off from coming here. Some point in the future though that shall come to an end and I'll be the one to do the honors!"

The crowd now has shifted behind Pyrrha, and her statement is full of determination to accomplish the goal she has just laid out for herself. But all Joan can do is laugh at it.

"HA! And They Call Me A Loon!" Joan yells out before dropping the microphone in the ring and walks back up the entry way. Her music plays once more, but a few chants of "PYRRHA! PYRRHA! PYRRHA!" try to fight the song. Pyrrha watches Joan closely as she heads to the back, The Gamer Champ not once looking back at the Invincible Girl.

"Pyrrha claims destiny will lead her to facing off with Joan down the line, but we will just have to see of what the course of events that transpire in the future for her." Joey states.

"…So is it my destiny to be stuck hearing Joan ramble and shriek for eternity?" Critic cried.

Pyrrha is seen picking up the dropped microphone and placing it on the folding chairs, making life a little easier for the ring crew as they enter to clear the ring.

(Rising Flam Transition)

Red and Orange flames shoot up, pulling up with them the text for the match card. They rise to the top to reveal the images of the four contestants in the upcoming bout, as the Television Championship Belt appears faded behind them.

"But we shift gears now from Pyrrha & Joan to a match that got the makings for a purist showcase. If Jesse wishes to renew his Television Championship reign, he must pin either a veteran in Takato Matsuki, a rookie coming out of AMW in Adam Price, or the Steel Syndicate stablemate who has YET to have a match in this company, Renton Thurston!" Joey informs, getting riled up by the fact Renton is allowed to be in a championship match.

"It's A Fatal Four Way!" Critic exclaims. "I swear this night is like the who's who of wrestling matches. We've had tag matches, gaunlets, ladder matches, and now a fatal four way. I'm expecting the return of the Kennel from Hell!"


	4. NCW Rejuvenation Part Four

Holo was back outside of the NCW Arena, looking back and forth up and down the street.

"Um…oh, greetings everyone once more. I'm still standing by outside of the Northern Carnage Wrestling Arena here in Johnstown, Pennsylvania hoping to talk with the arriving contestants in tonight's Elimination Chamber. I tried earlier with Chris and well….I'm sure you witnessed that occurrence." Holo stated. "I'm looking around but nobody has been showing up for quite a while now."

But not long after, the revving of an engine was heard off in the distance which made Holo lean out from the sidewalk looking down the street as a lone light shined down the street. The sounds of the engine got louder and louder as the light was glowing larger and larger.

"Wait, I think….I think that's Dre-" Holo begins to say but whoever is on the bike whizzes past. Its clear though it's a fort of a dirt bike and not a legal motorcycle.

"I-IS THAT MODE OF TRANSPORTATION LEGAL ON THIS STREET! HEY, WAIT!" Holo shouts, but the driver can be seen turning the corner tight into the parking lot of the arena and for sure pulling into the in garage parking which is out of sight.

"….I think that was Drew Cage…" Holo merely says a bit shocked. "….how much longer are we going to be standing out here in the cold, Samuels?"

"Until Johnny or Crash show up." The cameraman named Samuels can be heard saying from behind.

"Oh…..how delightful." Holo deadpans, crossing her arms and holding them tight as a gust of April wind blows by.

(Rising Flame Transition)

 **-NCW Television Championship-**

 **Fatal Four Way**

 **Jesse Alvarez vs. Renton Thurston vs. Takato Matsuki vs. Adam Price w/ Selena Richardson**

The camera slowly pans to the left to reveal the crowd covered in a red-orange glow from the color scheme Rejuvenation has taken. In the center of the ring is Stephen DeAngelis standing by to introduce the following match.

"The following contest is the Fatal Four Way for the NCW Television Championship!" Stephen announces, as the camera cuts to a view of a podium in a dark red curtain. It is here the NCW TV belt resides, which has remained mostly unchanged since we last saw it back at No Way Out 2016. The only addition is the new NCW logo that lacks the barbed wire.

The lights in the arena then go dark, as a fan in the crowd gives a sarcastic high pitch scream.

"THE LIGHTS ARE GONE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Oh the joys of being in a smaller venue….

The arena is casted in the glow of the images on the two small trons positioned on either side of the melting pot, as the Steel Syndicate logo slowly rises up into view. "Devils Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura commences with the lights in the arena flickering white and increasing in intensity during the opening interlude. As the music follow takes form, the phony molten steel in the melting pot remains white as the lights continue to flicker as two figures are seen walking through the entry way carved through the faux molten steel. Their identities are at first obscured by the blindly white light, but are soon apparent by the aquamarine hair of the girl following the teenaged boy dressed in a black and white jacket with the Steely Syndicate logo embroidered on the back. The wrestlers turns around to reveal himself be none other than Renton Thurston to a chorus of boos.

"Introducing the participants first, accompanied to the ring by Eureka (Ureeka). From Bellforest and representing the Steel Syndicate. He weighs in tonight at 185 lbs, this is Renton Thurston!" Stephen DeAngelis announces, but this introduction only garners more hate from the Johnstown crowd.

"Renton Thurston is making is NCW in-ring debut tonight, but he appeared in this company back at No Way Out. He interfered in Ladder War II between Aang and Bolin and sent Bolin flying to the floor of the Hammerstein Ballroom." Joey states as stills of the incident are shown on the PPV live feed. "And we just saw in the last match Bolin being screwed out of being involved in Ladder War III. Its very clear the Steel Syndicate have their target set on Bolin."

"That may be, but he is just ONE of the targest of the Steel Syndicate. Not only was it Bolin, but also they have their eyes set on capturing the NCW Television and World Titles tonight. They failed, however, at the Hypersonic Championship already. If they want it to be a successful night, they need to gain one of the other two." Critic declares as Renton rolls into the ring and gets right in the face of Stephen DeAngelis.

"It's Eureka (Air-eka)! Her Name Is Eureka! Get It Right!" Renton shouts at Stephen, the shouting being turned into a shriek do to being picked up by Stephen's microphone.

"Okay-Okay, I Understand!" Stephen hollers back, Renton's music dying off.

"….why must words have numerous sounds and meanings?" Critic groaned.

""Real Rock n Rolla" by Yonosuke Kitamura begins to play to a resounding pop from the crowd. Bright Red and Dark Blue lights begin to flutter to live in the arena, and as the music begins to cresando the melting pot is cast in red.

"REAL ROCK N ROLL!"

Smoke is piped up through the grated stage, briefly concealing the entry way. While the smoke is white, the red lights make it seem crimson. Jesse Alvarez bursts through the smoke, pumping his fist to rev the crowd up even more. He has ditched his black boots in place of dark blue boots, and has donned a dark blue jacket for his entrance. He takes his leisure time on getting to the ring, taking time to shake all the fans hands at ringside.

"From San Antonio, Texas and weighing in tonight at 194 lbs. He is the Latino Kid, this is Jesse Alvarez!" Stephen announces.

"And the former Television Champion makes his way once more to the ring. He had an impressive reign….but if he wins tonight he'll be a two time champion. Something only two people have previously accomplished in NCW." Joey reminds everyone at home.

"Yeah, that was Mako & Ben….and now they're BOTH apart of the Steel Syndicate. See where I'm going with this?" Critic asked as Jesse slides into the ring and takes to a corner while his music wanes.

The lights dim once more, only this time a spotlight is projected onto the entry way….where….Selena Richardson is standing by?

"What in the….?" Joey asked.

"PLEBIANS OF JOHNSTOWN! You Have Paid The Price Of Admission To Witness The Monkeys Who Have Entertained You Thus Far…..But It Is Now Time For The Main Event You Have Paid The Price For….." Selena declares, as the spotlight just off once more and casts everyone in darkness for a few brief moments…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

But suddenly the lights ignite into gold streams that temporarily make the camera go fuzzy, as "The Miracle" by Dale Oliver is the next track to play. Selena is standing on the stage, but her head is turned back toward the melting pot as a man with somewhat long brown hair tied back and dressed in a grey vest steps out into the NCW Arena. He and Selena lock arms as they both walk to the ring.

"Accompanied to the ring by Selena Richardson. From Boston, Massachusetts, weighing in tonight at 242 lbs. This is Adam Price!" Stephen DeAngelis announces, garnering a chorus of boos from even mentioning the state of the Patriots in a Steeler dominate territory.

"Adam Price Has Arrived." Joey states, as Adam turns his back to the camera briefly to show "Pay The Price" stitched in black letters on the back side of his vest.

"Behold! What Awesomeness Miss Richardson Has Bestowed Upon Us! Escorting Her Boyfriend, A True Miracle In The Sport! The NEXT NCW Television Champion Has Arrived! THIS IS ADAM PRICE!" Critic exclaims.

"Well I'm glad you're a fan of him." Joey deadpans as Adam does something few ever do, ACTUALLY USES THE STAIRS! He scales the steel steps before stepping through the ropes and into the ring as his music dies out.

"Wanna Be The Biggest Dreamer

Zensokuryoku De Mirai Mo

Ima Mo Kake Nukero!"

"Biggest Dreamer" by Kouji Wada plays to another resounding pop as the lights in the arena begin to flash yellow, green, red & blue as Takato Matsuki steps out of the melting pot and into the NCW Arena, a building sacred to him.

"From Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan, weighing in tonight at 167 lbs, this is Takato Matsuki!" Stephen announces, another thunderous roar coming from the crowd.

"Takato Matsuki has been with NCW since mid-2013. He made his NCW debut in this building, he won the NCW TV title in this building….will lighting strike twice?" Joey asked as Takato walked down the ramp, proudly hoisting up yet another custom steel chair. This chair painted with red flames and the Rejuvenation logo easily visible.

"Well Joey, there is a simple answer….NO!" Critic replies.

Takato stepped up on the ring apron, turning back toward the crowd with a smile on his face before turning back to the ring AND GETTING HIS NOSE AND JAW KICKED IN BY A RUNNING BIG BOOT!

"Oh My God! Renton Bursting Out Of The Gate And Taking Takato Out Early!" Joey exclaims in shock as Renton stares down at the heap that is Takato on the floor.

The bell rings in the background, and Adam takes advantage of Renton being preoccupied by making a statement. Renton finds his view being turned upside down as Adam locks his arms around Renton's waist and sending hover with a german suplex. Renton rolls slowly the rest of the way across the ring before dropping to the floor on the outside, leaving just Adam and Jesse in the ring. Jesse goes after kick to the head but Adam rolls back to the corner. He immediately charges back after Jesse, looking for a side head kick. Jesse doesn't give Adam the time and goes for the waist and takes him down to the canvas.

(Skip)

Jesse whipped Adam across the ring, with the Latino Kid setting up for a clothesline. Adam rebounds, but manages to duck under Jesse and run to the opposite ropes. He propels back toward Jesse RIGHT INTO AN AWESOME GIFT (Superkick) OUT OF NOWHERE!

"Awesome Gift! Just A Few Minutes into The Match, Can It Really Be The Finish?" Joey asked in shocked as the crowd jumped to their feet, Jesse taking a step back…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT HAS HIS FACE SMEARED INTO THE CANVAS AS RENTON JUMPS OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE BEHIND JESSE AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DIVING ONE HAND BULLDOG!

"BUT RENTON OFF THE TOP! GOOD GOD, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE!" Joey exclaims. Jesse is out, Adam is out. Renton chooses Jesse to take the pin on…

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

2.899 But Renton Is Pulled Out Of the Ring by Takato, Who Has Now Finally Recovered From The Big Boot At The Start Of The Match!

"But Takato, Of Course Ruining The Win!" Critic shouts, more so just to aggravate anyone cheering for Takato which is essentially the majority of the crowd.

Renton is sent colliding with the steel barricade, as Takato begins hammering away at the back of Renton's head and neck to the delight of the crowd.

"Takato Hammering On Renton! He Tried To Make A Statement By Kicking Takato In The Midsts Of His Entrance But Before The Night Is Over Takato May Very Well Make A Statement Out Of Renton!" Joey exclaims as Takato whips Renton across the narrow ringside area and into yet another set of barricades.

Takato begins rushing toward Renton, who's pinned up against the barricade. Takato looks to be going for a running boot…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Eureka Jumps Up On Takato From Behind, Trying To Grab Him Around The Neck!

"What In The? What Is She Doing?" Joey asked.

"Saving Her Loved One, Don't You Have A Heart Joey?" Critic questioned.

Takato began to stumble back, Eureka quickly slipping off and rushing away as TAKATO IS LEVELLED BY RENTON WITH A BICYCLE KICK!

"And Another Kick Levels Takato In This Bout!" Joey yells, the crowd boos Renton as he smirks at the destruction he causes.

"THIS IS A NEW ERA, THIS IS MY ERA!" He proclaims to the crowd as he steps up onto the ring apron TO BE THROWN BACK INTO THE RING WITH A DOUBLE SUPLEX FROM JESSE AND ADAM!

"A Double Suplex, More Like the Two Coincidentally Going For the Same Move!" Joey declares, as the moment Renton's back slams onto the mat the two executers begin to duke it out as they are parallel with the ropes.

Adam delivers a kick to Jesse's gut and whips him across the ring. He attempts a back body drop only to have Jesse leapfrog over the NCW rookie. Adam rushes towards Jesse, but Jesse wisely uses his momentum of running to the ropes to his advantage. He hooks onto the top rope, lets himself tilt up suddenly and Adam crashes into Jesse's feet!

"Smart use of the ring." Joey comments, as Jesse flips over the ropes and onto the ring apron. As quick as a cat he's leaps over the top rope and delivers a flying forearm smash that drops Adam down to the level of the canvas.

The Latino Kid pulls Adam away from the ropes to avoid anyone from running in and breaking the pin as he covers Adam…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.699 but Adam manages to get the shoulder up.

"Only 2, Adam is nowhere near done yet." Critic says cheerfully.

Jesse is somewhat surprised by the kickout, but is caught off guard by Renton who runs in and kicks Jesse right on the backside of his ribs! Renton tosses Jesse to the outside as Renton drags Adam back into perfect position in the center of the ring, looking to execute the Armita Drive (Belly to Back Mat Slam)…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

But Jesse Stops It From Occurring, Taking Renton Down With The Enzugiri! Adam slowly rolls to the outside of the ring, as Renton and Jesse duke it out for a bit, but the two end up allowing their brawl to spill out onto the floor, just over Adam who begins to stir to his feet. All three are in the aisle, Jesse and Renton focused soely on their fight while Adam is about to join in…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ALL THREE FAILING TO NOTICE TAKATO WHO SPRINTS ACROSS THE RING, FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DIVING ON EVERYONE!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims as all three wrestlers are leveled in the aisle, Takato rolling off and comes to a rest on his back not far from the rest, his ears filled with the noises of NCW chants.

(Skip)

After having planted Takato in the center of the ring, Renton scales the turnbuckle and goes for a diving leg drop, but Takato manages to roll out of the way. He recovers and drills Renton's head with a DDT. Takato searches for Renton to cover, but the Steel Syndicate Member wisely rolls to the outside.

Takato hurries over to the ropes looking to go and retrieve the downed Renton, but Adam Price rushes in from behind and clobbers the goggle head in the back of the head!

"Adam trying to take advantage, Takato's head has been planted so many times tonight that light jab might be the one to give him a concussion!" Joey exclaims as Adam pounds away at Takato while dragging him back in the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Drills Takato's Cranium Down Into The Mat With The Paycheck (Snap Double Underhook DDT)!

"The Paycheck!" Joey exclaims.

"Something Adam's About To Get Double Of!" Critic also shouts as Adam goes for the pin to win the television silver…

1…

…

…

"Wait-Wait. Jesse Is Up On The Turnbuckle!" Joey exclaims…

2…

…

…

Thr- BUT JESSE DROPS DOWN ON ADAM WITH THE LATINO SPLASH TO BREAK THE PIN!

"BUT JESSE ALVAREZ, WITH THE MOST OVER THE TOP PIN BREAK I'VE SEEN!" Critic exclaims.

"Saving the match for himself…..I would say Takato but he was smashed underneath Adam from the impact…" Joey addresses.

Jesse whips his hair back, getting to his feet after a brief knee. He pulls Adam off of Takato, sending him into the ropes and manages to execute a _Bloody Sunday_ (Lifting Single Underhook DDT). With Adam out of the equation, Jesse wisely turns the much more battered Takato who is trying to get to his feet. But Takato will forever dread standing as he is sent back to his feet with a spinning heel kick. Takato is dazed and exhausted, prime for Jesse to hook the legs and sit on the back for the Walls of Awesomeness!

"Walls of Awesomness, The Walls Of Awesomness Coming Down On Takato! Shads Of WrestleWars II! Many Consider Jesse's Win Over Takato To Be The Turning Point Of His Career!" Joey cries out.

"Oh god, I DON'T need to my night ruined!" Critic cries out.

"Oh just pipe down!" Joey snaps back as Jesse has the walls locked on tight. Takato is far from the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Raised In The Air…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

TA-SKULL CRUSHING KICK RIGHT INTO THE BACK OF JESSE'S HEAD FROM RENTON!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims as Jesse is almost completely motionless on the floor.

"HOLY- I didn't see that twerp anywhere!" Critic hollered in shock as Renton quickly grabbed a hold of Jesse…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE GEKKO-DESTROYER (CANADIAN DESTROYER)!

"GEKKO-DESTROYER! WAIT, THE COVER!" Joey shouts at full volume..

1..

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"OH MY GOD, YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN KIDDING!" Joey exclaims as the bell rings, the crowd stunned into silence. One thing distinctively audible though was Renton's feet hitting the canvas as he jumped up and down in joy.

"….Ladies and Gentleman….your winner of the match….and NEW NCW Television Champion….Renton Thurston." Stephen DeAngelis announces, completely shocked.

"….the debuting rookie….the damn Steel Syndicate rookie….The Damn Steel Syndicate have the Television Championship!" Joey shouted in disgust not necesairly of who now holds the title, but of what massive faction they belong to.

"What? Adam was also a debuting rookie!" Critic cried out.

"At least he wouldn't be bringing a championship of ours to a corrupt organization such as the Steel Syndicate!" Joey shouted.

Adam rolled out of the ring slowly, his girlfriend rushing over to make sure he was okay.

Takato was propped up on the bottom turnbuckle, his back killing him thanks to the Walls of Awesomeness.

Renton received the silver belt, taking his time to soak in the moment and raises the belt at a slow pace while referee John Finnegan hoisted his hand in victory. By now, the crowd had begun to comprehend what had occurred and began to boo Renton. Eureka had gathered around Renton, who wrapped his arms around her. Renton had been motioning for Stephen's microphone and finally had been handed it.

"Hey, what's a matter Johnstown? What is wrong with a little change?" Renton asked. "Oh, my apologies, I forgot this city resists change. In fact, your resistance to change has led to you all being grouchy and unemployed for a quarter of a century since the steel mills died here. Now all of your profession involves getting loose change from cleaning the porcelain down the river in green filled Pittsburgh. That change then goes into MY pocket as you spend 25 at the door, and who knows how much at the bar. But unfortunately you're going to deal with change here also. Tonight change has commenced for Northern Carnage Wrestling. You've already seen what I've been told was once a proud tag team division, now its caving in on itself. You have witnessed a brand new spirit emerge from the woman's division. You've watched the Hypersonic Division OFFICALLY be established…albeit with the nail head being a weak one but we'll fix that in no time. But now…..now you have seen a cosmic change, its earth shattering I know. People….Titles….Change…Hands! What A Shocker! This championship has been held by all sorts of different wrestlers who helped build this very ring that I am standing today. They represent the beginnings….but now we change gears to STARS! No longer shall this belt by carried by one who is the common man, this belt will be carried by a STAR! Ladies and Gentleman, you have just bare witnessed to the changing of the guard in Northern Carnage Wrestling! Much like how we move from this small dump to national television on TBS, the faces shall change. For now on, every Saturday you will tune in to see ME, Renton Thurston and the lovely Eureka. Change has arrived and already occurred!

The crowd booed, having gotten riled up over the mentioning of the demise of the city's former economic source.

"Now Goodbye and goodnight…..raise my hand, Raise My Hand!" Renton demanded, his serious tone turning childish as he demands Finnegan to raise he AND Eureka's hands. Renton can be heard laughing while Finnegan just rolls his eyes. Renton had now placed a foot on the side of Jesse's head, who is STILL prone in the center of the ring. The cameras flash to capture the perfect image before Renton and Eureka depart back up the ramp.

"…statement made by the NEW Television Champion…" Joey merely states, trying to conform to being unbiased once more.

"Change, Change, Change, Change….beer? I could really use one at this rate." Critic mentions.

"You got at least an hour till then, Critic." Joey states.

"….but…..BEER!" Critic cried out.

The camera, however, were still rolling and had followed Renton and Eureka to the back where they were met with a small geyser of champagne shot out onto Renton. All of the Steel Syndicate had gathered in the gorilla position, congratulating the debuting 'star' on his first victory…and first NCW championship.

(Rising Flame Transition)

We return back outside as Samuels, the cameraman with a name now, has zoomed in on one Johnny Alvarez walking up the few steps before opening the glass doors.

"There still using glass doors after Chris suplexed Crash through that glass wall all them years back?" Johnny was heard asking to himself as he walked into the lobby. The camera was right up to him now, and Johnny was more occupied with his phone in his hand.

So he's shocked to find Holo side stepping out of nowhere in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Holo with Johnny Alvarez in the NCW Arena." The wolf deity says very quickly.

"GAH! Where did you come from?" Johnny asked completely caught off guard.

"From wheat." Holo replies with. "Now what are your thoughts on tonight's Elimination Chamber. After all, you've had just a handful of matches in NCW that were all undercard."

"I erm….I'm late for this, I don't think I'll have time for ques-" Johnny tried to respond.

"Look, I've Been Standing around All Night Doing These Interviews! I Missed Out On Henry, Sokka Came In The Back With His Steel Syndicate Posse, Vaas Spoke For What Appears To Be A Homicdal Chris Which Will Be In My Nightmares Tonight, Drew Raced Past Me On A Dirt Bike, So Give Me A Reason For This Assignment, ANYTHING!" Holo snaps back in return to the Alvarez, then taking a few deep breaths.

"…..O-O-Okay." Johnny stutters, slightly spooked by the sudden rage the often calm and collected ring announcer demonstrated. "Tonight is NCW's first Elimination Chamber, 6 men enter and one man leaves. I shall be the one to win the first won to become the first to have won the Allegheny Mountain Championship and NCW World Heavyweight Championship. By The Way, I was also the one to be the 1st Allegheny Mountain Champion so I have my ways with being 1st…..that good enough or-?"

"No-No-No, perfect! Thank You, Thank You!" Holo quickly spats out, even cartoonishly shaking Johnny's hand up and down. "You've fulfilled by task tonight, I do not have to sit here all alone. Goodnight Everyone!"

And with that Holo was off camera, having enough of the weird antics tonight from her first interview and attempt at one earlier. Samuels though still holds the camera on Johnny who is just looking off in confusion before shaking his head and continuing to walk.

"Must be that time of the month." Johnny could be heard slightly muttering.

"I HEARD THAT!" Holo can be heard shouting from afar.

(Rising Flame Transition)

 **-NCW Women's Championship-**

 **20 Women Royal Rumble**

When we cut back to the arena from the back, we are greeted with a view of brand new NCW World Women's Championship. It is a complete change from the older belt which had been akin to the original NXT Women's Championship. The new title is comprised of a gold center plate that has an outline similar to the Late 200s- Early 2010s ROH World Title. In the dead center is the black silhouette of a female fighter, briefly reminding many of a certain blonde haired huntress. On two black backgrounds, letters reading World Women's at the top of the plate and "Champion" at the bottom are on top of the gold. The latter of which is bent to conform to the V bent bottom half of the plate. All letters are in a brighter red. The center plate is outlined in IU Crimson also, but the red is dark enough to keep it from looking like it was made out of ketchup and mustard. Two metallic rods are running parallel with the center plate, these in gold also. The side plates are reminiscent of the TNA World Heavyweight Championship with the globe being divided by the company's logo. However, the oceans on the globe are red and the continents in black. All the side plates are outlined in gold, to keep it from merging into the black strap that makes up the title.

"The following is the Women's Royal Rumble to crown a new NCW WORLD Women's Championship! Now for this contest, all participants have drawn random numbers indicating their number of entry. The wrestlers who draw number one and two will start the match, every 60 seconds a new participant will enter the match until all are in the ring. You can only be eliminated by being thrown over the top rope. The last woman standing will be crowned the NEW NCW World Women's Champion!" Stephen addresses.

 _Here We Stand_

 _World's Apart, Hearts Broken In Two_

 _Two…_

 _Two…_

 _Sleepless Nights_

 _Losing Ground, I'm Reaching For You…_

 _You…_

 _You…_

A small cheer rises from the crowd, but not as major of one that this wrestler use to receive. Blue lights coat the arena as "Separate Ways" by Journey plays to bring out the first participant of this Rumble.

"Introducing the individual who drew number one. From The Southern Water Tribe, she weighed in tonight, the former NCW Women's Champion, Katara!" Stephen announces.

 _Feelin That Its Gone_

 _Can't Change Your Mind_

 _If You We Can't Go On_

 _To Survive The Tide_

 _Love Divides!  
_

"She and three others were last seen fighting inside Lethal Lockdown against the Four Horsewomen at No Way Out. Do to some poor leadership, the NCW Female Four fell to the Four Horsewomen which left the leader to disappear from this company and the other three to face the music." Joey states, trying to defend Katara even though it's clear the crowd is no longer fully on the train.

 _Someday Love Will Find You!_

 _Break Those Chains That Bind You!_

 _One Night Will Remind You!  
How We Touched And Went Out Separate Ways! _

The part fans often sing aloud is rather quiet, as Katara merely steps into the ring. She already had one uphill battle ahead of her; she didn't need to fight another against the crowd. The music dies out as the lights are briefly restored to normal.

 _Born With, No Life;_

 _Into Subjugation_

 _Treated, Like A;_

 _Worthless Animal!_

" _From Shadows"_ by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams plays to a sudden large pop as white strobes throughout the arena pulse as the main lights go dark.

"What the, what the?" Critic asked as the crowd explodes into a deafening pop as the music hits and through the blur of strobes enters a black haired fanus.

"And The Individual Who Drew Number Two! From Menagerie, Remnant, This Is Blake Belladonna!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"Blake Belladonna….I-I wasn't prepared for this. I can tell you she is one half of Team Bumblebee with Yang Xia Long in CEW. Those two along with Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee make up Team RWBY. Blake has a small collection of FWAs thanks to teaming with Yang and as a part of Team RWBY. She also competes solo in the new all female promotion SPARKS…..we sign her or something, DXP?" Joey asked, question DXP via his headset who is somewhere in the production truck at the arena.

Blake grew a slight smile by hearing the roaring ovation the NCW Faithful are giving her. She steps into the ring and takes up a corner opposite of Katara who is clearly trying to think her strategies now in the early going.

"Alright, I'm being told she is NOT signed to NCW…..we-we're not sure how she got in the building though." Joey states.

"Bulls***, DXP is on a RWBY high and we all know it. I'm expecting to see Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team FNKI, Team DOUG!" Critic shouts.

"…Team DOUG is not thing….Doug…" Joey responds.

"Well If We're Getting People Like Team JRCO and Team KIVA coming out of thin air, I'M GETTING A TEAM DOUG!" Critic demands as the music fades away.

"lets go Katara, LETS GO BLAKE! Let's go Katara, LETS GO BLAKE!" The crowd chants, the majority behind the outsider rather than the ex-champion. The chants go on for a good while before the bell finally rings.

"Here We Go, 20 Women Royal Rumble To Determine The New NCW World Women's Champion." Joey states as the hard camera quickly zooms in on the ring as Katara and Blake have a brief standoff before the Blake began to fire away from a series of left and a swinging right. Katara quickly begins to retreat back to the ropes, holding her own arms up to protect her head. She knows she's at risk of elimination leaning back on the ropes and goes for Blake's waists. Katara pushes the opening struggle back into the center of the ring. Katara makes a break for it and runs underneath Blake's left arm. She gets clobbered in the back of the head a few times but the price is worth it as Katara slaps on a full nelson and tosses her back toward a corner with a belly-to-back suplex.

The suplex almost shattered Black's early momentum, as she wrestled her from post to post. Blake however began to grow a new spark of life and started the riddle Katara's abdomen with a series of left and right punches. Katara soon begins to favor her mid-section and is almost eliminated early as Blake's powerful clothesline partially tips Katara back over the top rope. Katara manages to get her footing back inside the ring and snaps back at Blake with a hard clothesline of her own. Katara drags Blake to her feet and whips her into the corner. Katara backs up to the opposite end of the ring and uses the entire length between the two posts to perform a powerful running high knee, just as the match reaches 50 seconds…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

 _HALLELUJAH!_

 _HALLELUJAH!_

 _HALLELUJAH!  
HALLELUJAH!  
HALLEEEEEEEEELUUUUUUJAH!_

"Resurrection" by Sstaria begins to play as the stage glows orange, the fans attention being directed to the entry way as an NCW Original made her way out of the ring to a reaction similar to Katara's. It was Jazz Fenton, dressed in a black top and light blue wrestling pants, who looked to do obtain the championship that was around her waist first.

"And Number 3 is Jazz Fenton! Sister of Steel Syndicate member Danny Phantom, and the original NCW Women's Champion. She would love to place the new strap around her waist." Joey states.

"I think Black is going to go bye-bye with two superior wrestlers in the ring." Critic smugly asserts as Jazz steps up onto the ring apron before weaving through the ropes and into the ring.

Critic's thoughts are at first proven right as Jazz and Katara both begin to wear down Blake and look to be near eliminating Blake after delivering a double suplex. But As Katara begins to push Blake back over the ropes, the partnership quickly dissolves. Jazz tries to kill two birds with one stone by trying to flip Katara over the top and thereby pushing Blake to the floor also. Blake manages to safe herself from early elimination and hangs onto the ropes, weaving her legs under the ropes and back into the ring. Katara jabs her foot into the side of Jazz's jaw and manages to get back into the ring. Jazz and Katara brawl back into the center of the ring and soon Jazz finds herself being on the verge of elimination. But by locking her legs around the ropes Katara is unable to fully throw her over. Feeling it is a futile effort, Katara goes back to fighting with Blake as the countdown starts once more..

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

"Stars Of The Night" by CFO$ begins to play as the lights go red to a slight cheer from the crowd. The camera takes a brief time to cut from the ring to the entry way as Iris Hart hurried out and rushed to the ring, not wanting to waste any time. The quicker she got in the quicker she could become NCW World Women's Champion.

Iris goes after Blake, ramming her back into the corner just below the corner Jazz and Katara are fighting in. Iris continues to ram her shoulder into Blake's abdomen but the former White Fang member winner able to push Iris away just a tad. But this small area is enough for Blake to get her hands free and starts sending lefts and rights flying at the cranium of Iris. They brawl into the center of the ring as Iris tries to counter with a german suplex but Blake knees Iris in the gut. Blake begins to go crazy with the fists once more, one of them breaking the skin as Iris can be seen with a couple small cuts on the skull. Iris and pushed back on the ropes from a swinging left punch and Blake looks ready to eliminate Iris…

…

…

…

But Iris manages to duck under Black, kicking her in the gut and starting to get Blake on her shoulders for a Magic Chaos (AA)! But Blake begins driving her knee into the side of Iris's head. This made her weak, but unfortunately Iris was in the path of Katara being Irish whipped by Jazz across the ring. The collision sends Iris stumbling back into the ropes while Katara ends up skidding into the corner as the countdown commences once more

10…

9…

8…

Iris whips her long brown hair back, just to see Blake charging forward at her. The fanus executes the _Gambol Shroud_ (Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick to a kneeling opponent) before tossing Iris over the top rope and out to the floor.

"And Iris is out! Short Of Even A Minute In The Ring!" Joey exclaims…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _End of Passion Play, Crumbling Away_

 _I'm Your Source Of Self Destruction_

 _Veins That Pump With Fear, Sucking Darkest Clear_

 _Leading on your deaths construction!_

"Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays, a crowd cheers just for the song selection. The stage is illuminated by crimson red with flashes of white lights to the beat of the song. But the crowd erupted into a pop that may have had the capabilities to turn people deaf, as Ryuko Matoi walks out into the NCW Arena for the very first time.

"Here We Go, From Our Developmental Allegheny Mountain Wrestling! She May Very Well Be The Cream Of The Crop Of The First AMW Wrestlers To Reach NCW, This Is The Guitar Case Vagabond Known As Ryuko Matoi!" Joey shouts.

"Oh joy, just what we needed, another magical girl…." Critic groaned.

 _Come Crawling Faster (Faster)_

 _Obey Your Master (Master)_

 _Your Life Burns Faster (Faster)_

 _Obey Your Master (Master!)_

Ryuko slides into the ring as Jazz and Katara stop their brawling and briefly stare down the newest arrival. Who is going to after Ryuko first, who is back in the corner and prepped to take on anyone in the ring…

…

…

…

…

….

But It Won't Be Katara, Who Failed To Notice Blake Rushing In From Behind, Clobbering Her. Jazz and Ryuko watch as Blake sends Katara flying over the top rope and onto the floor, the former champion going out.

"AND KATARA'S OUT! THE FORMER CHAMP IS OUT! NO TWO TIME CHAMPIONSHIP FOR HER!" Joey exclaims.

"Crap performer, crap champ." Critic states.

"Oh come on now, she isn't!" Joey yells back at Critic as the face/heel divide is made obvious between the two once more.

"You heard the lack of a reaction earlier, you tell me." Critic reminds Joey as Katara departs for the back and the four women in the ring continue the Rumble. The next forty seconds encompasses the three left in the ring to brawl against one another, Ryuko & Blake a thin alliance as they attempt to get the other NCW Original out of the ring. Though they make two close attempts, Jazz is still able to remain in the match as the countdown commences to bring in competitor six…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

 _In The Daylight, I'm Your Sweetheart_

 _You're Goody Two-Shoes Prude Is A Work Of Art_

 _But You Don't Know Me, And Soon You Won't Forget_

 _Bad As Can Be, Yeah You Know I'm Not So Innocent_

"Mz. Hyde" by Halestorm signals for the lights in the arena to go a bright green. As the large video screen held just above the melting pot and two small screens on either side begin to display the name of the wrestler, a certain Green Haired Lunatic marches out of the melting pot and down the ramp that also illuminates green in the center.

"And Number 6 In The Championship Rumble Is Christa Moxley! Moxley from AMW also making her debut here tonight as well (That Electric after No Way Out has been retconned)." Joey says. "It is as if you took Dean Ambrose personality and implemented it in a female body, that's the best way I can describe Christa."

"All I see is a RIP-OFF of Dean….and hell, a rip-off for Ryuko for that matter!" Critic declares, not to even really batting an eye at Christa even though she is getting a rather large response from the crowd even though it is her first time in the NCW Arena.

Christa was quick to enter the ring, jumping over the ropes into the ring after getting on the apron. Jazz tries to charge at Christa and level her with a clothesline but only gets a knee in the gut for her troubles. Christa quickly snaps an elbow down onto Jazz the moment the Original Champion hit the mat.

On the other side of the ring, Blake was going for a third elimination. Blake had beaten Ryuko back and even up onto the top turnbuckle. But that's all the further the fanus will be able to push the Vagabond out, as Ryuko begins to fire a series of kicks to the left side of Blake's head that ward her off. Ryuko finds herself in a unique circumstance, not on top the turnbuckle. She takes a stance, viewing the fighting occurring between Christa and Jazz, and Blake rushing back toward her. Blake leaps up onto the ring ropes, pulling Ryuko into a facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SUPERPLEXING RYUKO INTO THE CENTER OF THE RING!

"A Superplex In The Midst Of A Rumble! What A Rare Sight!" Joey exclaims as the ring shudders, Christa and Jazz momentarily stopping the fist fight to see where the shuttering was coming from before going back and brawling.

"How Dumb Is this cat girl? STOP GOING FOR A HIGHLIGHT, GO FOR THE ELIMINATION!" Critic shouts, not a fan of the move.

Christa meanwhile drove Jazz's head in the turnbuckle to soften her up for an elimination. But when Christa goes for an Irish Whip, Jazz is able to counter and sends Christa spine first into the turnbuckles! Jazz holds her head before speeding forward at Christa and delivers a Stinger Splash just as the countdown commences once more…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

 _I'm going home, gonna load my shotgun_

 _Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

 _He wants a fight well now he's got one_

 _And he ain't seen me crazy yet…_

"Gunpoweder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert plays to a large chorus of boos from the near 5,000 in attendance. The building is casted in purple and pink as a once top competitor in the early days of NCW looks to make a comeback to the top in the land of extreme.

"And at Number 7, we have the former FUSION Women's Champion Velvet House who has roots her going clear back to 2013. She would love to be able to win the World Women's Championship tonight to propel her name up there with her brother." Joey states.

"She was given the shovel by a certain bender, that's what happened. Time to right that wrong." Critic grumbled.

With Velvet in the ring, there are now 5 wrestlers in the ring. Ryuko who tried to get to her feet is dropped back down by a kick from Velvet, and the RR member goes after Blake who was also recovering from the superplex. Blake tries to fire at Velvet's head with those destructive punches but Velvet is able to overwhelm Blake and push her back against the ropes. But Blake frees herself once more, battering Velvet so much in the head she stumbles off to the side on wobbly legs. Blake sprints forward, bouncing off the ropes and hoping to catch Velvet on the rebound with a big boot that would dump her to the outside BUT GETS CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL COURTESTY OF JAZZ! The crowd boos, wanting to see the Rookier Revolution member get her teeth knocked down her throat.

"And Jazz Turned Blake Inside Out." Joey states.

"Forget that, Blake's OUT cold!" Critic exclaims as Jazz merely pulls Blake up by the hair and throws her into the ropes. She takes her time walking over as Velvet's recovered from the punches and she and Jazz throw Blake over the ropes and make Blake the third woman out of the rumble to the dismay of the crowd.

"F*** YOU FENTON! F*** YOU FENTON! F*** YOU FENTON! F*** YOU FENTON!" The crowd shouts while back in the ring Christa and Velvet begin to fight. Jazz becomes embroiled in a fist fight with Ryuko as Ryuko attempts to go for the Scissor Blade but Jazz manages to pull her in for a belly to back suplex as the countdown starts once more…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

"Comatose" by Skillet commences to a semi-explosive pop from the Johnstown Faithful. The interior is coated in bright pink lights with white strobes pressed on top. The music can mean only one person, and that is yet another AMW call-up. This one in particular walking out with white trunks going to just above her knee leaving pink knee pads exposed and short cowboy boots. She also wear a pink jacket with a yellow bird on the back, a jacket that's rather short and only goes over the chest and ribs.

"Number 8, Evelyn Cano! The niece of Jesse Alvarez, going for it all and hoping to bring a title home for her family!" Joey exclaims as Evelyn briskly moves down the ramp and shakes the occasional hand while heading to the battleground.

"Oh jeez, just what we all needed, a THIRD Alvarez…" Critic grumbled.

Evelyn unzips her jacket, sliding it off her arms to reveal her pink top with angel wings in the center and pink elbow pads. She slides into the ring, but has to fight her way to her feet as Velvet begins to kick away at her shoulders.

Ryuko & Christa have now both formed some sort of alliance, possible due to both wearing kamuis. They both whip Jazz hard into the ropes and she nearly goes over but Jazz hangs on to the ropes And Locking Her Legs around Ryuko's Neck! Jazz Begins Pulling Ryuko Over The Ropes…

….

…

…

…

…

And Christa Resolves The Partnership And Pushes Ryuko Over The Top Rope, Trying To Take Two Out!  
"Both Going Over, Christa Could Make This Ring A lot More Spacious!" Joey exclaims.

But Jazz manages to hook her arms onto the middle rope and pull herself from Ryuko and comes to rest on the ring apron. Ryuko though goes over the top BUT MANAGES TO HOLD ONTO THE TOP ROPE! Christa does not realize this, turning away from the ropes and bring her attention to Velvet who she beats back into the opposite ropes. Jazz rolls back into the ring while Ryuko skins the cat. She rushes over and grabs Christa by the arm and delivers a Scissors Blade!

Ryuko departed when she saw Jazz getting back to her feet and seeing her still wobbly made her a prime target. Christa was reeling from the effects of the Scissors Blade, and her struggle was only made worse as Velvet began to hammer away at Christa's skull. Christa looked dazed as she was thrown against the ropes and Velvet managed to get her over the ropes but Christa had excellent footing on the ring apron. Velvet begins to push down on Christa's hip, separating her further and further from the ropes. Velvet turns to gloat just as the countdown begins

10…

9…

8…

AND GETS SUPERKICKED BY EVELYN FOR HER TROUBLES!

7…

6…

CHRISTA TUGS DOWN ON THE TOP ROPE AND VELVET SPILLS OUT TO THE FLOOR TO THE DELIGHT OF THE CROWD!

5…

4…

"VELVET'S GONE! SUPERKICK AND AN ASSIST FROM CHRISTA WITH THE ROPES!" Joey exclaims…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

"Seduction" by Eminem plays as the crowd and stage is covered in a red glow. Some fans are unsure out to react, but those familiar with a company called WWL do and are on their feet cheering. Walking out on the stage in purple sports bra, red gloves that extend far past her elbows and dark purple wrestling pants that are rather loose fitting.

"Number 9, a draftee from a few years back. Bonne Jennet, here to plunder the Rumble to acquire the NCW World Women's Championship!" Joey exclaims.

"God, now you're making lines only Michael Cole would dare stoop down to make." Critic moaned. "A Pirate in this rumble, now? What's next, two Blakes?"

Bonne rushed in at full force, immediately taking the Latina Diva done with a stiff clothesline to Evelyn before targeting Jazz Fenton. Jazz and Bonne brawled before Bonne took Jazz out for the time being with a Northern Lights Suplex. Jazz hits the canvas hard and knowing she would be prone to elimination rolled under the bottom rope and onto the outside to recuperate to the dismay of the crowd.

Christa has snaked her way back through the ropes and seeing Boone preoccupied tried to sneak up from behind to eliminate her. She managed to push Boone into the ropes, but the much fresher wrestler manages to push Christa back into the center of the ring. Christa and Bonne trade punches and continue to fight for much of the remaining 45 seconds while Evelyn and Ryuko fight up and down the ropes, Evelyn managing to get Ryuko stuck in the corner and in perfect position to use the length of the ring to perform part one of the Impresionante Combinación, the handspring elbow smash before finishing with part of the move, the one handed bulldog!

Evelyn throughs Ryuko up against the ropes, taking a few steps back and looking to attempt a superkick like the one that eliminated Velvet earlier. But Ryuko got the Latina Diva's foot and smirked before delivering a kick of her own to the side of Evelyn's head, an enzuigiri to be precise! The crack of boot meeting head was her around the NCW Arena. Ryuko got to her feet, showing signs of wear and tear as she held her head but still pressed on. Pull Evelyn up to her feet, she throws her over the ropes But Evelyn Held On! She got a foot on the ring apron and punched Ryuko square in the face. It was a dirty shot, but in a match like this that's what you need to get back in. From the view of the hard camera, Bonne and Christa are fighting to the right end of the screen with Ryuko briefly retreating back into the center while Evelyn steps back into the ring. Jazz can be seen at the bottom of the ring rolling back in and seems to be looking to attack Ryuko from behind as the countdown once more begins…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!  
"Whose Going To Mark The Midway?" Critic asked…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

 _I BURN!_

 _CAN'T HOLD ME NOW!_

 _YOU GOT NOTHING THAT CAN STOP ME_

 _I BURN!_

 _SWING ALL YOU WANT!_

 _LIKE A FEVER, I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!_

"You Gotta Be F***ing Kidding!" Critic exclaims, a bit in shocked and a bit in frustration. But that was opposite to a thunderous pop from the NCW Faithful as the lights in the building go gold when "I Burn" by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams begins to play.

The wielder of Ember Celica emerges from the melting pot at the center of the stage, only intensifying the pop that probably angers the remaining five competitors.

"Things Have Gone Off The Rails….In A Good Way! We Are Halfway Through This Rumble And Marking That Spot Is Land Xiao Long!" Joey exclaims.

"Have People Forgotten The NCW In The Title's Name?" Critic asked.

"Have You Forgotten The WORLD In The Title's Name?" Joey answers Critic with a question of his own.

There had been a brief stand still in the ring when Yang's music hit, no one expecting her to be in this rumble. Christa, the hardcore newcomer looing to make a name for herself in this rumble, is the first to break the brief stoppage and goes right after Yang. Christa gets off a few punches but Yang has perfect stamina at the moment and quickly tears away at Christa.

Ryuko & Jazz begin to fight around the ring also, and soon the ring is also filled with a brawl among Evelyn & Bonne. 6 Wrestlers now vying for the top prize for the female roster in the company, and hoping to become the first WORLD Women's champion.

Jazz is close to doing so, getting Ryuko over the top rope but the Guitar Case Vagabond wraps her arms and legs around the ropes before being set free from the match. Jazz tries to pry her away from the ropes with her feet but Ryuko refuses to give.

Christa digs down deep to stop the onslaught from Yang, jabbing her in the eye. It may not be the most popular choice, but Christa wanted the championship badly. Yang stumbled back a bit from Christa AND GETS SWEPT UP INTO A KISS OF POISON (Lifting Reverse STO) FROM BONNE!

Bonne grabs a hold of Yang by the hair and tries to send her toward the ropes, but Yang gets her foot ahead, propelling herself over and behind Bonne. Yang rushes to the opposing ropes, using them for momentum. She rebounds and decks Bonne with Ember Celica (Superman Punch) that levels Bonne.

Christa is seen attempting to eliminate Evelyn in the corner while Ryuko & Jazz are STILL going at it and Yang tries to toss Bonne over the top rope as the countdown commences again…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

…

…

…

…

…

The lights in the arena go out as a rapid sequence of colors flashes from the melting pot:

White, Green, Red, Pink, White, Green, Red, Pink

White, Green, Red, Pink, White, Green, Red

Pink, White, Red, Green, Pink, White

Green, Red, Pink, White, Green,

Red, Pink, White, Green,

Red, Pink, White

Green, Red,

Pink

White!

 _I Love The Way Your Heart Breaks_

 _With Every Injustice And Deadly Fate_

 _Praying It All Be New_

 _And Living Like It Depends All On You!_

"Again" by Flyeleaf plays as the stage lights up in pure white with a few pink shades from a select few lights throughout the arena, as another cheer (downsized from the pop Yang had gotten a minute earlier though) can be heard for another debuting wrestler in the rumble.

"We saw her partner earlier in the Scramble for The Spirit Title. Taking spot 11 in the World Women's Championship rumble is the older form of the Officer of Light has arrived, its Kari Kamiya!" Joey exclaims.

"Or Hikari Yagami to the REST of the world!" Critic states. "I apologize with Mr. OMG hear ignoring the entire Eastern Hemisphere."

With Kari in, multiple wrestlers become involved in one brawl. Jazz began to beat on Kari moments after she entered the ring, looking to get rid of the freshest of all the wrestlers presently in the ring. Evelyn and Christa begin to double team up on Yang. But Yang manages to scathe off elimination and fights back against Christa. Evelyn is caught up by Ryuko, meanwhile and whips her completely over the ropes near one of the turnbuckles. Evelyn is dangling and Bonne runs in ahead of Ryuko and begins chopping away at Evelyn's one arm connected to the ropes. Evelyn averts elimination, however, and gets her feet back under the ropes moments before being forced to relinquish her hold on the ropes. Evelyn slowly begins to move back into the ring as the countdown commences once more…

10…

9..

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2..

1!...

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

"Invasion" by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo plays, as the lights in the NCW Arena go gold as a few pops can be heard just before a shower of sparks cascades down in front of the melting pot. A cheer arises from the audience as the music plays for the second time tonight, and for the second time the Invincible Girl steps through the sparks and down the ramp toward the ring.

"We heard her talk the talk, but will she able to walk the walk. She is lucky enough she can prove her capabilities in the same night within a half hour. At number 12, it's the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos!" Joey announces.

"Oh dear god, THREE Huntresses in this rumble? We already cater to the Avatar fandom, The Bandicoot fandom, The Digimon fandom, we DON'T need to be catering to the RWBY fandom!" Critic grumbles. "It's NOT even a real show, it's a freakin web series for crying out loud!"

"And you just shot us in the foot, thanks a lot Critic." Joey stated.

"This company shot itself in the foot by signing this overpowered twerp to replace an insecure b****." Critic declared.

With eight women in the ring, it could become difficult to move around. But that is not meant to be. Rather, Bonne tries to stop Pyrrha in the center of the ring. The two scuffle before Bonne attempts to whip Pyrrha in the ropes, only for Pyrrha to rebound and RUN RIGHT THROUGH HER WITH MILO (Spear)! Bonne was stunned, and was stunned long enough to be tossed out and eliminated by Pyrrha. It had been a long while since the previous elimination, and the other remaining six in the ring took notice.

O-Kari tried to get Pyrrha out of the ring, while the rest of the wrestlers fought with one another. She began to knee Pyrrha in the gut numerous times, softening her up to be thrown into the turnbuckle. O-Kari attempts to launch her into the top turnbuckle for the Cat's Eye, but Pyrrha manages to slide off the shoulder. She pulls O-Kari into a face lock that becomes an Akoúo̱ (Vertical Suplex Powerslam)! The ring shutters a bit from the impact, and O-Kari's spine is for sure messed up. She'll have plenty of time to recover as O-Kari is now eliminated from the match!

"Well….any question about Pyrrha has just been answered." Joey states in a bit of astonishment as two wrestlers are both gone within 40 seconds of Pyrrha entering the match.

But not too long afterward, Evelyn is seen across the ring attempting to go for a Latina Splash, going high risk but hoping for a big payoff. She jumps quickly, trying to land on Christa who has ended up being knocked down on the canvas by Yang. But Evelyn EATS A superkick from Ryuko that pushes her back into the ropes. Christa now has gotten to her feet and clotheslines Evelyn over the top rope and out to the floor!

"And the canvas has cleared up quite quickly. Where down to four!" Critic exclaims.

"Five." Joey reminds him.

"What?" Critic asked.

"Five, Jazz is still lurking under the bottom rope out of harm's way." Joey states, the Orginal Champion now noticeable to the audience.

Yang has gotten to her feet after dealing with an earlier brawl and looks up to find herself face to face with Pyrrha. The two acquaintances look to be ready to fight it out, before turning as the camera defocuses on them and focuses on the background where a similar event is occurring on the opposite end of the ring with Christa and Ryuko. Both sides turn to look at the wrestlers on the opposite side of the ring.

"And look what we have. We got two huntresses, and two wielders of the life fiber infused kamuis!" Joey exclaims.

The two sides collide in the center of the ring for a fist fight, Yang against Christa and Pyrrha against Ryuko. The two brawl to opposing ends of the ring while Jazz hangs to the bottom rope and tries to rest up as they are occupied. It is then the countdown commences once more…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

 _Because I Don't Speak Human_

 _You Can't Understand A Word I'm Saying_

"I Don't Speak Human" by Omnia commences as the lights in the arena alternate from red to green as the 13th contestant in the Championship Rumble emerges from the melting pot.

"At the unlucky slot, or maybe the lucky slot to others, it's Princess Mononoke, San!" Joey exclaims.

"Princess of what? The Tree hugger club?" Critic asked as San rushed down the ramp and into the ring.

San almost appeared oblivious to the major brawl occurring between the huntresses and life fibers, rather going after Jazz who has been avoiding any contact for quite some time. But Jazz's rest has come to an end as she takes a barrage of fists from San who whips her into the opposite corner to deliver a running high knee.

But a larger fight was approaching the ropes, as Ryuko and Christa had beaten Pyrrha and Yang to their backs on the ropes. Christa and Ryuko both back up several feet, looking to clothesline the two huntresses over the top rope and out of the ring, they both gain quick speed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Ryuko and Christa Are stopped By the Huntress's Respective Versions Of Spears!

"MILO AND GOLDEN LOCKS!" Joey exclaims.

And this is where the huntresses go their separate ways in the match, as Yang is more focused on continuing to wear down Ryuko while Pyrrha pulls Christa to her feet and send her out of the ring and out of the match.

"And a third gone!" Joey exclaims as the countdown begins for the twelifth time tonight.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Jazz is pushed back up in the corner as San is trying to get the longest lasting wrestler in the Rumble out of the bout…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Two Become One, Our Souls Have Been Connected!_

 _A Bond that's Stronger than Words!_

The Nathan Sharp cover of "Resonance" blasts through the speakers in the NCW Arena as a semi-thunderous pop tears from the capacity crowd. It is clear that out of the four NCW Female Four, one was maintained their credibility. The stage lights flash white and yellow as the Demon Shadow Weapon makes her way out of the melting pot and heads to the ring.

"At number fourteen, we have another mainstay in NCW. What should be noted is that out of the NCW Female Four, she has never held ANY championships here, but has proven herself time and time again to be material for championship gold. This is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Joey states as Tsubaki rolls into the ring and looks to want to form an alliance with fellow Female Four Jazz Fenton.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, LETS GO TSUBAKI! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, LETS GO TSUBAKI!" The crowd chants as Tsubaki pries San off of Jazz, sending her down the length of the ropes into the turnbuckle. Tsubaki then turns her focus to Jazz, helping her friend to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

But Jazz Knees Her In The Gut Before Leveling Her With A Rolling Cutter!

"And Jazz Caring Less About Help!...Why?!" Critic asks in confusion.

"The Rolling Cutter, I Was Informed By Her Earlier Today It Is Her New Finisher And Will Be Forever Dubbed _Sister Knows Best…_ But why not use it on someone else?" Joey asked as Jazz can be heard shouting at Tsubaki, "I'VE HAD MY LEGACY BURIED OVER AND OVER, NO MORE ALLIES TO DIG ME INTO A DEEPER HOLE!"

"She's still fuming over Lethal Lockdown, but if anything, Tsubaki had the best performance out of the four!" Joey cries out.

"GO CRY WITH KORRA! GO CRY WITH KORRA! GO CRY WITH KORRA!" The crowd chants as Jazz.

But Jazz's statement may cost her, as Yang rushes in from behind and nearly throws her over the top rope! Jazz has been in this situation numerous times tonight, however, and manages to be able to skin the cat for Yang had gone off to scuffle with San.

Ryuko meanwhile had been battered by Yang, bleeding from the head, but was still fighting and resisting elimination from Pyrrha. Ryuko was up on the turnbuckle, and had put up a stout defense punctured by a group of dagger like kicks to the side of the head that sends Pyrrha back for a brief moment. But it's a moment long enough for Ryuko to get position herself up on the turnbuckle, jumping off and executing a _Senjin Shippu_ (Diving Somersault Neckbreaker)!

"SENJIN SHIPPU!" Joey shouts as the ring rattles.

"Or to us NORMAL people, Blade Gale." Critic states. "We're not broadcasting in Japan, Joey, you REALLY DON'T need to use that version of the name."

"Well That's What It's Called, Deal With It!" Joey snaps back.

With the Invincible Girl not being invincible at the moment, Ryuko throws her over to the ropes and begins to push her out on the floor as the countdown begins once more…

10…

9…

8..

Jazz and San both rush over to assist Ryuko, trying to get rid of the woman with the most eliminations in the match out.

7…

6…

5…

4…

But Pyrrha begins to elbow and kick her way back into the ring….

3…

2…

And Pyrrha And Jazz Begin To Brawl…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

All Of The Lights In The Arena Suddenly Go Out!

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Ylbmessa eht ni desopxe eb lliw ssendekciw rieht tub,_

 _noitpeced yb delaecnoc eb yam ecilam rieht._

"….The hell was that?" Critic asked, a bit concerned as the words were spoken in some other eerie tongue.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Out From the Shadows" by Jim Johnston plays as a crimson light is shot over the crowd, before fading away with each beat of the drums. Once more, the wrestlers in the ring were brought to a halt but this time the match had come to a complete stop.

White smoke (appearing red because of the lights) has begun to accumulate at the mouth of the melting pot, cascading down the ramp and begins to fill up the ringside area. The camera makes its way through the fog, scaling the ramp before coming to the melting pot where someone covered in a red and dark grey jacket was crawling out. The individual seemed to drop completely into the smoke before rising up to a stance. This was an individual with tanned skin- almost with a reddish tint. Their long hair started at the top as blood red, gradually turning to charcoal black at the ends as if their hair had been burned. This person wore what appeared to be a black solid brassiere that was strapless, but covered from the upper abdomen and over the arms with a mesh sewn together with red and black stripes. The individual also wore black shorts that went partially down the thigh, but mostly concealed by a decorative crimson skirt that went down to the knees and centered on a rose. From the feet to knees, the individual was protected by long wrestling boots that were also charcoal and crimson. With finishing touches of red eye highlights and red eyes, this brand new competitor was only given the identity of the name plate. Amber.

"Um…who is thi-…. hold on…..the people in the truck…and by that I mean DXP….are informing me the following. This is Amber, a new signee to NCW….and that's all we got." Joey states as Amber slide the large jacket off to the floor and slide under the bottom rope into the ring as the house lights are brought back on.

The confusion of this newcomer soon faded, as Ryuko was the first to take the first jabs at Amber. Amber's intriguing entrance seemed to be a weak façade as Ryuko pushed her into the corner and began to pound away as Pyrrha and Jazz are seen struggling once more back across the ring in the background.

San meanwhile was trying to get the dazed Tsubaki over the ropes, hoping for an easy elimination. San had given Tsubaki a few good shots to the skull before having her back to the ropes. San uses the length of the ring for a momentous clothesline BUT TSUBAKI MANAGES TO DUCK AND ASSIST THE LAWS OF PHYSICS! SAN TUMBLES TO THE GROUND AND IS OUT OF THE BOUT!

"And San heading to the back after just 2 minutes!" Joey exclaims.

Tsubaki leans over the ropes, trying to regain some of her strength. But Yang rushes in from behind and manages to send her over the top!  
"Wait-Wait, there goes Tsubaki!" Critic yells..

…

…

…

..

Crowd Booing…

…

…

…

…

…

But Tsubaki manages to hold on long enough to drop herself onto the ring apron rather the floor!

"Nope, she's hanging on by a thread!" Joey exclaims as Tsubaki quickly grasps the bottom rope milliseconds before Yang begins to try and push her off the ring apron. Yang eventually finds it to be a hopeless endeavor and turns her attention to the struggle between Jazz & Pyrrha. Tsubaki slowly rolls back under the ring and begins the cumbersome process of getting to a stance.

"WHOAAAAAAA HANG IN THERE TSUBAKI, WHOOOAAAAAAAAA, YOUR HALFWAY THERE!" The crowd began to chant to the beat of "Livin' On A Pray" by Bon Jovi.

Ryuko meanwhile tries to whip Amber from one post to the next, but finds her efforts brought to a halt dead center in the ring. This new and strange wrestler mirrors Ryuko's actions and whips the vagabond back first into the turnbuckle. All this does though is seems to fire Ryuko up as she charged right at Amber, who side steps away. Ryuko stops her momentum in the corner, turning around And Being Smashed in the Corner with a Body Avalanche! Amber quickly throws Ryuko into the ropes. Ryuko is repelled back Into A Slingblade!

Amber throws Ryuko toward the ropes and tries to eliminate her as the countdown begins once more…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

..

…

…

…

…

 _All in due time, see the world through different eyes._

 _All in due time, the shadows will give way to light._

White and red lights pulsate as the crowd cheers when "In Due Time" by Killswitch Engage begins to play. The false molten steel inside the melting pot alternates from red to white as the 16th competitor of the rumble hurries down the ramp.

"She's back from spending time in AMW, where she became the inaugural female champion of the Allegheny Mountains. But will she become the women's champion of the world? It's Holly Storm!" Joey exclaims as Holly wastes no time. Maybe only 20 seconds past from the moment the music hits to when she's in the ring.

Ryuko jabs a fist right into the jaw of Amber, sending her back for a moment. But Holly quickly raced over to pick up the pieces and booted Ryuko in the head. Ryuko flops over the top, but is still hanging in. She goes for a football kick that connects to Holly's collarbone that wards her off. But Amber has shaken off the effects of the fist and charges back with a bicycle kick that puts Ryuko teetering on the edge with just one hand holding to the ropes. Still defiant…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

But A Shot Of _Ember Celica_ From Yang Is What Ultimately Sends Ryuko Out Of The Contest!

"Ryuko Clung To The Last Fibers of The Ropes, But Not Enough To Keep Her In After An Impressive Performance!" Joey exclaims.

But what could have been a three team alliance was obviously not to be as Holly quickly got off a few shots at Yang before hurrying to Amber and delivering a one hand bulldog to keep her down for the time being. But the Golden Locks of Team RWBY soon began blocking the shots and who may very well be the top brawler in the match fights with another brawler in Holly.

As this occurred, Jazz looked to sneakily gain a simple elimination by pulling the dazed Amber over to the ropes and beginning to feed her over the top rope and to the floor. But these efforts are brought to a stop as Tsubaki snags Jazz up from behind and whips her clear across the other end of the ring!

"And Tsubaki inadvertently saving Amber!" Joey exclaims.

"How dumb is she? Let Jazz empty the playing field!" Critic yells.

"After what Jazz did earlier, she isn't going to let her gain anything else in this match! Win or lose, Tsubaki's going to ensure Jazz is not leaving with the title at this rate." Joey states as Jazz tries hurrying back into the center of the ring only to be fallen by a dropkick from Tsubaki! The Demon Shadow Weapon quickly scoops her up and launches her shoulder first into the ring post. Jazz won't get any time to rest, as Tsubaki pries the Original Champion from the corner and propels her back into the center of the ring with a Tiger Suplex!

"TSU-BAKI! TSU-BAKI! TSU-BAKI!" the crowd begins to chant to the rhythm of New Day Rocks.

Jazz had gone prone, and Tsubaki crawled over to try and get a hold of her for an elimination. But Pyrrha was their trying to take Jazz and toss her over the top rope. Tsubaki grabbed a hold of Jazz's feet, wanting to eliminate her herself. Tsubaki and Pyrrha locked eyes realizing both had different intentions and began to fight. Pyrrha backed Tsubaki into the ropes as the countdown began yet again…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Look In My Eyes, What Do You See?_

 _The Cult Of Personality!_

The lights in the building go from the light orange-red to dark purple as other sets of lights flash white when the music hits. The crowd is brought to their fee when a certain purple haired cat mobian steps out into the NCW Arena.

"UWE's Top Female, But Has Only Had A Fraction Of That Success In NCW! Tonight Things Could Change For The 17th Entrant, Asui Hikaru!" Joey shouts as Asui rushes down the ramp and enters the rumble.

The ring has filled up to 7, and by this point numerous near eliminations are occurring on either side of the ring. But things soon begin to turn into a blur of a brawl. Before anyone knew it, it was time for entrant 18…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

"Off The Chain (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver begins to play as the lights gradually fade to bright red. The majority are now booing the music unlike earlier, and for the second time tonight the Gamer Champ steps out through the melting pot and heads toward the ring. But this time it is not to beat someone verbally; it is to beat someone physically.

With the ring filled back up to eight, each side of the ring contains some level of action. Holly and Yang are trying to eliminate the other out of the match, both beginning to lean over the top rope. Joan & Jazz form a brief partnership as both try to eliminate Tsubaki who manages to remain in the match by jabbing kicks at both of them. Asui and Amber meanwhile brawl into one corner before Pyrrha comes in behind and tries to end Amber over the ropes and out to the floor. Amber manages to grip the ropes and is dangling above the floor but manages to enter the ring.

Asui quickly then goes to try and clothesline Pyrrha out of the ring but Pyrrha threatens to take Asui with her, locking her legs around Asui as The Invincible Girl teeters on the ropes. Asui backs off, but Pyrrha is not save yet as Joan had rushed across the ring and delivered a echoing side head kick that downs Pyrrha in the corner.

Tsubaki had freed herself from Jazz and rushes at an oncoming Holly (who had briefly left Yang in the corner) and executed a running enzugiri that drops Holly. It seems Holly shall be leaving the match shortly but Jazz is not finished with Tsubaki and rushes from behind and drops Tsubaki to the mat with a Russian legsweep as the boos in the building are thunderous.

Yang sees Holly struggling back to her feet after the enzugirir, and quickly tries to capitalize and gets Holly over the ropes. But Holly manages to get her footing on the edge of the ring apron and riskly execute a side head kick to enter the ring once more as the countdown begins again…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Set in my ways, I am changing_

 _Every single move you're making_

 _Sense of analyzed predictions_

 _Far beyond our comprehension_

Purple, Green and Orange strobes flash rapidly from the stage as "Obsolete" by PeroxWhy?Gen plays. It's the new theme for a 20 year + veteran of wrestling who is entering late in the bout.

"Just one number shy from the ideal spot in the rumble, it's a former women's champion looking to become only the second woman in company history to two-peat, its Coco Bandicoot!" Joey exclaims.

With Coco now included in the match, the ring has been filled to 9 wrestlers battling for the World Women's Championship.

The brawling was becoming a blur for the next minute as all the wrestlers battled back and forth until it is noticed that after Holly was battered once more she had slipped under the bottom rope. The apron was then whipped up as Holly was going for something under the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Rolled Into The Ring With A Ladder!

"Wait-Wait-Wait! This is a rumble, Ladder War was earlier!" Critic exclaimed as Holly began to spin around with the ladder on her shoulders. Like a helicopter blade, she began to chop away at all the competition in the ring to the delight of the crowd. Amber was the first to drop, followed by Jazz and then Joan. Coco attempted to stop Holly but was sent reeling into the corner. Tsubaki attempted to bring Holly's desctructive path to a halt but even she had to back off. It was only for Pyrrha delivering a Milo that sent Holly to the mat and the ladder being flung into the corner as the countdown commenced for the final time tonight…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

"Beautiful Dreamer" by Kyoko Narumi plays, immediately garnering one of the loudest boos of the night. The lights in the arena go purple and flashes of bright pink, combined with the music, mean someone of the Sophisticated Beauty was entering the match.

"That song, those lights, the response, means Sophisticated Beauty….but who?" Joey asked.

"Obviously the SINGLES wrestler of the trio, Joey." Critic snapped back

Through the melting pot emerged Selena Richardson, entering the arena for the third time tonight but this time not dressed to be a manager and emphasize her looks, now she was ready for in ring competition….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT OUT OF NOWHERE SAKURA & ELENA COME THROUGH THE CROWD AND STORM THE RING!

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?...ah…SCREW IT!" Joey shouts, and the tearing of 'The Format' was heard as Sakura and Elena entered the ring and began to decimate the wrestlers in the ring. Its thanks to them that Holly Storm's efforts are useless and she is sent out of the ring.

"No DQ! Holly's eliminated…DAMMIT!" Joey yelled in frustration as Holly's elimination, although done by wrestlers not in the bout, counted.

"BULLS***! BULLS***! BULLS***!" The crowd repeats over and over as Selena takes her sweet time getting to the ring. The referees on the outside holler at Sweet Diva to leave the ring but of course they do not listen. Sakura and Elena turn their focus to Tsubaki, who has already taken a beating in the match. Now she was being dismantled as Sakura and Elena kicked away at her abdomen. Sakura and Elena just add salt to the wound with the Sakura Driver EX!

Selena at long last has arrived to the ring, even using the steps to enter the ring. With a smile on her grin, she signals for Sweet Diva to depart. Selena stands tall amongst the sea of downed wrestlers, many in fact were downed from Holly's ladder antics earlier but Selena and Sweet Diva were taking credit for that it appears even though they had no ties to Holly.

"Selena just can pick and choose who she wants to eliminate!" Joey cries out.

"And you act like that's a bad thing?" Critic asked.

Selena went with the obvious choice and was walking toward the downed Tsubaki…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT ASUI GRABS SELENA AND EXECUTES A ARM TRAP SWINGING NECKBREAKER!  
"Selena Caught! Arm Trap Neckbreaker From The Ice Queen!" Joey exclaims as the crowd is on their feet. Asui then places Selena up onto her shoulders for the GTS…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Selena Rakes Asui's Eyes, Shifting Asui's Attention to the Pain in Her Eyes! Selena kicks the Ice Queen in the gut hard before hammering away at Asui's spine, neck and head. Selena unleashes a series of knees to the gut and face before tossing her against the ropes. But Asui isn't going out just yet, firing back with a kick to the gut and begins to try and feed Selena over the top rope and to the floor. But Selena manages to hang on to the ropes and drops down onto the ring apron. She quickly grabs a hold of Asui around the throat and pulls Asui out onto the ring apron with her. They btoh struggle back and forth, trying to carefully keep their balance. Asui kicks Selena in the gut and looks to be going for the GTS On The Ring Apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Selena manages to hook her legs on the ropes and pull herself back into the ring…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND KNOCKS ASUI OFF THE APRON AND OUT OF THE MATCH WITH A STANDING ROUNDHOUSE KICK!

"VARIATION OF THE DISASTER KICK, Selena Eliminates Asui!" Joey exclaims over the growing boos from the crowd.

"GET BACK TO THE POUND YOU MUTATED FELINE!" Selena can be heard shouting over the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE BEING PULLED BACK INTO THE CENTER OF THE RING BY AMBER AND EXECUTES A SINGLE UNDERHOOK BRAINBUSTER!

"And The Mysterious Rookie Just Brought Selena's Hold On The Match To A Halt!" Joey exclaims as the crowd pops for. To be honest, it wasn't because of Amber but more because someone has stopped Selena.

Amber whips her charred in appearance hair back, pulling Selena back to her feet and sending her over the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT SELENA IS STILL DANGLING FROM THE ROPES!

"Selena STILL In This, Hanging By A Thread!" Joey exclaims as Amber hurries over to push Selena to the floor…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Selena Skins The Cat, Her Legs Colliding With Amber's Shoulders. Legs locked around the neck, Selena lets gravity pull herself over the ropes and holds to the ropes as Amber is sent to the floor!

"By Weird Edgy Girl, Have Fun Being A One Hit Wonder!" Critic yells as Amber is eliminated as the crowd goes back to cursing the Auburn Beauty.

Selena lets out a sigh of relief, laying back first on the ring apron and starts to roll back under the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Pyrrha Rushes Over And Tries To Kick Selena Out To The Floor!

"PYRRHA! PYRRHA! PYRRHA!" The crowd chants over and over as Pyrrha is looking to be the one that gets rid of the most hated wrestler in the match.

Pyrrha kicks away all along the right side of Selena's body, but Selena has managed to lock her arms and legs around the bottom rope and hopes to ride out the storm of kicks.

But Pyrrha soon finds herself in threat of being in the same position as Selena as Joan rushes from behind and tries to push her over the top rope. Pyrrha holds firm on the ropes, and elbows Joan in the jaw. The two fight away from the ropes and coincidentally allow Selena to roll back into the ring.

Joan soon finds her back against the ropes as Pyrrha begins to drive The Gamer Champ over the top black strand. Joan knows she's going out to the floor…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND WRAPS HER ARM AROUND PYRRHA'S NECK, LEGS AROUND PYRRHA' WAIST AND THE TWO BOTH TUMBLE OUT TO THE FLOOR!

"Joan's going Over…Over….AND SHE TAKES PYRRHA WITH HER!" Joey exclaims as the crowd's boos continue with chants of "F*** YOU JOAN!" break out.

"ALRIGHT….oh wait….AH CRAP!" Critic shouts, glad that Joan was eliminated but angered she still got her way of eliminating Pyrrha at the end.

But Joan is not done; still furious of being eliminated she needs something to take her frustration out on. She grabs Pyrrha by her hair and LAUNCHES HER Shoulders First into the Steel Barricade!

"Joan livid, still!" Joey exclaims as the metallic noise from the barricade echoes throughout the arena.

"When the hell isn't she?" Critic asked.

Joan begins to drive her foot down onto Pyrrha, with no signs of slowly up. The referees surrounding the ring hurry over and start to form a separation between Pyrrha & Joan.  
"HOW DELUSIONAL ARE ALL OF YOU!? SHE'S JUST GOING TO BECOME ANOTHER INSECURE BRAT! IT'S JUST LIKE GETTING RID PESKY MINIONS OF THE FINAL BOSS BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND!" Joan shouts at the referees who further the division between the two wrestlers.

The Gamer Champ didn't even try to break through the human barrier. She instead does and about face and walks to the back, clearly muttering to herself who knows what about Pyrrha.

"We cool now?" Critic asked. "Alright-Alright, get the damn camera off that loon and shift focus to the ring….wait, NEVERMIND its just as bad!"

Bad for Critic, but clearly an enjoyment to the crowd. Yang was back to her feet and trying to eliminate Selena. But Selena refuses to go out easily and begins delivering kicks to the side of Yang's abdomen. The fight is forcefully brought into the center of the ring as Selena and Yang duel; Selena with kicks and Yang with fists. In the short run, Yang was quickly wearing down Selena but the Auburn Beauty's kicks were having a gradually increasing effect.

Selena rushed ahead of Yang, leaping off the ropes and repelling back with a Disaster Ki- BUT YANG CATCHES HER WITH EMBER CELICA!

"EMBER CELICA CLOCKS SELENA OUT!" Joey shouts as the crowd explodes into thunderous cheers as the Auburn Beauty is laid out. Yang cracks a smirk…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THAT'S SHORT LIVED THANKS TO SISTER KNOWS BEST (ROLLING CUTTER)!  
"Jazz Still Breathing Live, And Just Took Life From Yang!" Critic exclaims in glee. "TAKE OUT THE TRASH, JAZZ!"

The crowd's boos are thunderous, as a weak Jazz had mustered out one final devastating move…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Sends Yang Out Of Contest!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BULLS***! BULLS***! THIS IS F***ING BULLS***!" The crowd chants at the top of their lungs.

Yang had taken a beating and survived over half of the rumble, and was slow to get to her feet at the rolling cutter that did her in. Jazz meanwhile is leaning over the ropes, gasping for air after having endured almost the entire match.

"And Yang, after fifteen minutes in the rumble is eliminated. A valiant effort-" Joey begins to say.

"Valiant? She and Blake from earlier barged in here! This is NCW show, not a 'Huntresses Run Free' Show! How did they get in the building, they pay off the security guards or something?" Critic asked.

"….would explain Sweet Diva's interference…" Joey grumbled sarcastically. "But nevertheless, we are down to four final wrestlers…  
..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JAZZ IS SUDDENLY SEEN BEING DUMPED TO THE OUTSIDE THANKS TO TSUBAKI!

"…..I stand corrected." Joey deadpans as Jazz hits the floor to the delight of the crowd, and especially Yang who is beginning to get back to her feet.

"Tsubaki the Coward, Getting Bounced Around The Ring And Then Sneaks Up To Destroy Jazz's Moment!" Critic cries out.

"Oh sure, obviously a coward." Joey says in a dry, sarcastic tone.

But Jazz completely livid, eyes wide open. She quickly rushes toward the ropes but the referees beat her to it and begin to grow a division between the Original Champion and the ring.

"IT'S A FLUKE! IT'S A FLUKE!" Jazz exclaims, slamming her open palms on the ring apron.

"TO THE BACK, JAZZ! YOUR OUT!" Jim Molineux can be heard shouting, as the officials edge Jazz further away from the ring.

Yang was enjoying the sight of karma coming back to get Jazz, folding her arms and watching the Original Champion in denial of being eliminated.

"Welcome To The Looser Club, Where 19 Of 20 Go After This Match! But For You, You Get VIP Acess To The Throwing A Fit Section With Joan!" Yang shouts at Jazz, very audible even with all the noises of the crowd.

Jazz shouted something inaudible in return and tried to go after Yang but the Golden Locks had already hopped over the barricade and gave one final wave of goodbye to Jazz and the match in general before heading off through the rabid NCW Faithful. After all, she was not under contract and would not be departing back to the locker room.

The ring was down to just three. Coco Bandicoot, a former champion with an already legendary career that would become even greater with a victory tonight. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, one of NCW's longest tenured wrestlers who have yet to hold any titles in the land of extreme. Selena Richardson, an experienced performer in the indies who has made the mention of her name garner boos where ever she roams in NCW. One of the three was going to become women's champion and the first with the World Women's Championship moniker.

Tsubaki and Coco attempted to form an alliance to take Selena out in the early going, but it's clear it isn't going to do Selena in as she begins to blunt their offense. Tsubaki tries going for a running high knee in the corner but Selena meets her halfway with a Beauty Buster (Full Nelson Facebuster)!

Tsubaki curled her arms around her head, having taken yet another beating that further weakened her stamina. Coco & Selena had come in at 19 and 20 respectively; Tsubaki had endured nearly 13 minutes in the match thus far. She could be seen rolling to the bottom rope while Selena was almost the victim of a Wumpa Twist but instead shoves Coco back toward the corner.

Coco, however, keeps a hold of Selena's head and propels herself off the turnbuckle to plant the Auburn Beauty with a Tornado DDT!

"The Tornado DDT connects, Selena's forward lobes got to have been smeared against her skull!" Joey exclaims.

"LET'S GO COCO, LET'S GO!" The crowd begins to chant.

Coco had dropped to a knee, looking over and seeing Tsubaki still under the bottom rope and not appearing to be a threat any time soon. Coco then directs her attention to the turnbuckle she had used for the Tornado DDT moments earlier. In seconds, it has been made the launching pad for Coco's next move.

"I though Coco was meant to be intelligent? I think she's as dumb as Crash!" Critic yelled as Coco scaled the turnbuckle.

"Nobody moving though, Coco taking the risk and going for the Bandi-Elbow." Joey states…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Coco Leaps Off…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

TO BECOME A PREY TO BEING AUBURNED (Rolling Cutter)!

"SELENA WITH AUBURNED! SHE WAS LYING IN WAIT, PLAYING DEAD TILL THE RIGHT MOMENT!" Joey shouts in frustration as the crowd bellows boos down onto Selena once again.

The Auburn Beauty got to her feet, grabbing Coco solely by her hair and slapping Coco a few times.

"HEY, STAY AWAKE! I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS….THIS IS ELIMINATION 18, YOU DISGUTING MARSUPIAL!" Selena shouts into Coco's face, throwing her into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND EXECUTE ONE FINAL KICK TO THE SKULL BEFORE THROWING COCO OVER THE TOP ROPE AND OUT TO THE FLOOR!

"Bye-Bye, Have Fun On The PS4!" Critic yells.

"And with that, we are down to just two. Selena stands tall, while Tsubaki is SURVIVING this rumble." Joey declares as Selena slowly turns to the downed Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, may just be easy pickings for Selena." Joey muttered.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your NEW champion…" Critic says in anticipation as Selena pulls Tsubaki to her feet…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

Whipping her into the ropes…

…

…

….

…

….

….

….

….

…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ready To Back Body Drop Her Out BUT INSTEAD IS KICKED HARD IN THE HEAD BY TSUBAKI WHO TOSSES HER BACK AGAINST THE ROPES!  
"Wait-Wait-Wait, Tsubaki Still Got Life In Her!" Joey exclaims as the crowd perks up.

Selena narrowed her eyes right at Tsubaki as the Demon Shadow Weapon charges straight for her, hoping to clothesline The Auburn Beauty out of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT GOES OVER THE ROPES INSTEAD!

"TSUBAKI'S OUT" Critic begins to shout…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT TSUBAKI ENDS UP NOT FALLING, INSTEAD LANDING ON THE TIME KEEPER'S TABLE PRESSED UP AGAINST THE RING! The table teeters from the impact, but Tsubaki manages to level it out and still remains in the match.

"TSUBAKI SAVED BY OUR DAMN NEED OF A TIMEKEEPER'S TABLE!" Critic shouts. "I MEAN REALLY, WE'RE ONE OF THE FEW COMPANIES WHO STILL KEEP TIME, WHY!?"

"COME ON! JUST HIT THE FLOOR ALREADY!" Selena shouts at Tsubaki, backing up to the opposite rope to prepare for who knows what...

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT TSUBAKI IS QUICK TO JUMP BACK UP ONTO THE ROPE AND SPINGBOARDS BACK DOWN ONTO SELENA WITH A FLYING FOREARM!

"FLYING FOREAM!" Joey bellows as Tsubaki rolls when she hits the ring before going to a knee. A knee that only lasts shortly before caving over.

"HERE WE GO….HERE WE GO….HERE WE GO, TSUBAKI, HERE WE GO! TSUBAKI GOING TO WIN THE TITLE!" The crowd begins to chant to the tune of a local football fight song.

Tsubaki struggles to her feet, especially after hearing the crowd fully behind her. She staggers over to Selena who is stirring. Selena is forcefully brought to her feet as Tsubaki looks to want to toss Selena out of the ring via the top rope. But pauses to execute a Pele Kick as insurance on the victory. She runs with Selena toward the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SELENA GOES OVER THE ROPES!  
"NO NO NO NO!" Critic cries out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT NOT BEFORE GRABBING A HOLD OF THE LONG PONY TAIL OF TSUBAKI, AND BEGINS TO PULL HER OVER ALSO!

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Critic chants over and over….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT TSUBAKI HOOKS HER FEET AROUND THE MIDDLE ROPE AND REFUSES TO GO OUT! SELENA INCREASINGLY GETS LOWER AND LOWER ON THE RING APRON TRYING TO PULL WITH ALL HER MIGHT!...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

TSUBAKI'S FEET ARE FORCED OFF THE ROPES…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

AS TSUBAKI GETS HER HANDS ON THE TOP ROPE AND MANAGES TO PULL HERSELF BACK INTO THE RING! THOUGH ITS CLEAR WITH SELENA TUGGING ON THE HAIR GETTING BACK IN THE RING JUST MAKES THINGS WORSE!...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Selena finally lets go, now with footing on the ring apron and goes to deliver a fist to Tsubaki BUT HAS HER HEAD PULLED OVER THE ROPES AS TSUBAKI CONNECTS WITH A STARBREAKER!

"STARBREAKER! OH MY GOD STARBREAKER!" Joey exclaims…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS SELENA FALLS TO THE FLOOR, TSUBAKI FALLING BACK FIRST ONTO THE CANVAS AS THE BELL RINGS!

"SHE GOT IT! SHE HAS IT! SHE'S THE CHAMPION! OH MY GOD, TSUBAKI IS THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" Joey exclaims over the near 5,000 in the NCW Arena going mental and Nathan Sharp's version of Resonance blasts through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the winner of the championship rumble at 27:45….and….NEW NCW WORLD WOMEN'S CHAMPION, TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA!" Stephen DeAngelis declares to all in the attendance and watching at home.

"The Ninth Wrestler To Be Declared Women's Champion In NCW, The 1st To Hold The New Belt And The 1st To Be Declared WORLD Women's Champion!" Joey states assertively.

"Sing her praises, Joey, go head when she has done NOTHING! NOTHING noteworthy to achieve this!" Critic decrees.

The new champion, however, was not celebrating. She was sprawled out on the ring looking up at the blinding white lights that hang from the ceiling. Everything was essentially a blur at first following the Starbreaker, but she's brought back to reality when Jim Molineaux is standing over her with the championship belt in hand.

Tsubaki painstakingly tries to get back to a stance, gingerly accepting the championship from the referee. Tsubaki stares down upon the shiny, un smudged gold belt. Never had it been worn, never had it been under one's ownership….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Until now as the shock had partially worn off, enough so for Tsubaki to realize she was the champion. As statement she cemented as she raised the World Women's title with both hands and high above her head for everyone in the NCW Arena to see.

"There it is, the opportunity for photos that will cover an assortment of magazines…..or at least it WOULD if it was 1997 but twenty years too late for this to matter!" Critic states in his own anger. "Thank god I'm not on Electric."

"Too bad you're on Prime." Joey grumbled. "Both of which will now air on TBS starting this May. Electric goes live with Episode 7 on May 18th and Prime on May 20th. Tickets for the tapings for these events which will be on the 12th and 14th respectively on sale after the conclusion of tonights event. Thursday nights will be ruled over by Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!"

The camera slowly zooms away from Tsubaki, holding the championship up high. The pulling away reveals the crowd who all are delighted to have Tsubaki be champion for the women's division and for Thursday nights.

But the camera soon fades to backstage where the camera is in a tight locker room. It pans from the Rejuvenation poster on the wall featuring the six competitors in the main event (L to R): Chris, Drew, Johnny, Sokka, Henry Wong…

…

…

…

…

And the sixth competitor who is sitting on a bench and concentrated on taping up his fingers. Once the final finger is taped, the former two time NCW World Heavyweight Champion smashes his fist into his hand before turning back toward the poster to view his five other foes. The Insane Bandicoot, Crash, takes one final deep breath before leaving the locker room area.

(Rising Flame Transition)

The Pay-Per-View cuts to the match card for the final time tonight. As flames shoot up from the bottom of the screen and phase in the images of the six competitors involved in Rejuvenation's main event. After all six appear, graphics of black chain link fencing is set over top of them as the words below read out who are the six wrestlers, what are they fighting for and where they will do battle.

"April 15th, 2017. NCW has returned with one of its hottest shows in the form of Rejuvenation. We have seen the tag teams make their stances for the titles, we have seen The Last of The Sycroins achieve her first championship, the Hypersonic Division has had its boundaries firmly drawn and a new champion in the New Enigma. The Steel Syndicate have taken the Television Champion. We have just crowned the Demon Shadow Weapon the World Women's Champion but all of these events as been the foundation for our main event. If the Steel Syndicate wish to truly be the dominate authority in Northern Carnage Wrestling, then Sokka must battle against the returning Drew Cage, the 1st AMW Champion Johnny Alvarez, the residential psycho known as Christopher House, the Superstar of The Decade in Henry Wong and the former champion and one very p***ed off individual, Crash Bandicoot. All of whom will be locked inside the Elimination Chamber. It's the very FIRST Elimination Chamber in NCW history in fact, and its starting now!" Joey asserts.


	5. NCW Rejuvenation Part Five

**-NCW World Heavyweight Championship-**

 **Elimination Chamber**

 **Crash Bandicoot vs. Sokka vs. Chris House vs. Henry Wong vs. Drew Cage vs. Johnny Alvarez**

"At long last, it's time for the main event of the night. Six men which defy the past, present and future of this company will be locked inside this demonic structure you see before you." Joey states, the black steel of the Elimination Chamber having engulfed the ring and making everyone realizing at home why the barricades had been pulled unusually far away from the ring. This squared variation of the chamber was also noteworthy for their were large piles of weapons already inside on the leveled steel flooring of the chamber. Weapons collected at the doors from fans before the show started and would be able to be used by the wrestlers in the match.

"The Elimination Chamber, Over Two Miles Of Chain! Over Ten Tons Of Solid Steel Designed To Punish The Human Body!" Critic hollers in the best Bischoff imitation he could do. "And uh a bunch of other words and phrases. Joey, why don't we throw you in there?"

"No I'm good being WAY, WAY up here, but since you're a former champion yourself in FWE…be my guest." Joey replies.

"You wouldn't want me in that chamber, for I would leave blood all over the steel." Critic snapped back.

"Yeah, yours." Joey muttered.

"….one thing I wonder…Who Thought It Was Good Idea To Fill This Chamber With Weapons From The Fans?" Critic asked. "I mean if people were this generous with charity instead of weapons, there would be no problems in this country right now."

"I….I…I didn't make the decision." Joey claims. "You have to deal with the chamber which is a weapon in itself….and then you have all those piles of weapons the fans brought in before the show starts…..perfect."

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for the main event of Rejuvenation! Sanctioned by Northern Carnage Wrestling and the Pennsylvania Athletic Commission, this match….is the ELIMINATION CHAMBER for the NCW World Heavyweight Championship! The rules are as follows. 6 men will compete in this chamber tonight; four will be locked in pods while the last two entrants will start the match. Every five minutes a wrestler will be left out of their pod. This will continue till all 6 men are in the match. Elimination can occur at any time in the match and anywhere in the chamber. Elimination can be done by pinfall or submission. The last wrestler remaining will be the winner and declared the NEW NCW World Heavyweight Champion!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

The lights then dim across the arena as a sole blue spotlight shines down upon the start of the ramp way. A few other lights on the stage flicker through the dark mimicking those of the flashes of the cameras in the crowd. "Style's Clash" begins to play to a chorus of boos only Johnstown could work up toward a wrestler. Soon the mock molten steel turns ghostly blue as a hooded figure is seen moving out toward the stage. The camera zooms in revealing the figure to be the 'Superstar of the Decade' Henry Wong shrouded in a hooded variation of his iconic orange vest.

"Introducing first, from Shinzuku, Japan. Weighing in tonight at 187 lbs, he is "THE Superstar" Henry Wong!" Stephen DeAngelis announces as shower of sparks descend from the rafters and cascade to the floor and ramp. Henry was already casually walking to the ring. He had no worries about stepping into the Chamber, he had been there before which is something many others in the match cannot say. To him, this will be another routine match and at the end of the night he'll just be adding another championship to his extension list of accomplishments on wikipedia.

The ominous black steel wall he passes through briefly gives him a second opinion. This is after all THE Elimination Chamber and no matter how many times one walks into it, its something no wrestler will ever be completely comfortable with being in. Henry is led his pod which is locked shut.

"And Henry Wong entering NCW's version of the Elimination Chamber. Hoping to finally add a NCW title to his impressive track record." Joey states.

"Impressive? Impressive is an understatement, Joey! He is the SUPERSTAR of The Decade! He Has The Skills and The Experience. He is my second pick…..key word…SECOND!" Critic says.

"Spolin For A Fight" by AC/DC starts to a soft cheer from the crowd. The phony molten steel alternates from crimson to orange with the arena lights remaining faded red. Through the melting pot emerged the out of place rookie in the upcoming fight. This greenhorn's hands were taped up to the elbow, knee pads visible just below his black and red shorts. His boots were laced tightly and rose 3/4s of the way up his calves. Sporting a somewhat generic shirt with "Spoiled Fighter" merely etched on the front. This was a man who had a definite relation to the Alvarez family.

"Introducing Second, from San Antonio, Texas. Weighing at 230 lbs. Johnny Alvarez!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

A grin of confidence sprouted on his face when he heard his named. Johnny began throwing a few shadow punches as he walked down the metallic ramp. He had just a few matches under his belt in NCW, all on the undercard. Having been sent down to AMW, he became the developmental's first champion. But now he found himself being placed in one of NCW's biggest main events with 5 of the company's and wrestling's legends. It was clear, however, that Johnny embraced going in as the underdog. With nobody paying attention to him, he could be the most dangerous wrestler in the chamber.

"Here comes the dark horse in this match! The inaugural Allegheny Mountain Champion and looking to become the first wrestler to win the AMW and NCW Championships." Joey states.

"This company is becoming oversaturated in the Alvarez market!" Critic whined. "At least he's a bit more 'cooler' then his brother."

Johnny hurried up the steel steps and entered the foreboding chamber. Johnny took numerous glances at the weapons distributed along the floor outside the ropes, thinking of what ways he could use them to his advantage. While doing so, he stepped into the glass pod opposite of Henry. To the camera fixed above the ring, it would be the upper right hand corner.

Johnny's rock music fades out as there is a few moments of the audio being that of the vocal crowd.

"EL GENERIC SHIRT! EL GENERIC SHIRT! EL GENERIC SHIRT!" the crowd chants, poking fun at the last minute crafted shirt Johnny has chosen to wear.

"WAIT TILL I PUNCH ONE OF THESE BOY'S TEETH OUT! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'LL CHANT THEN!" Johnny could be heard shouting back at the crowd….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _GET READY TO FLY!_

The camera turns to the entry way as the lights go blue while a white spotlight shoots out of the melting pot. The crowd is split with reactions that are vile boos to cheers that will destroy one's lungs. But rather than the returning wrestler merely stepping out onto the ramp the fans are treated to something much different. They can hear the revving of an engine and the crowds up to the melting pot with curiosity. Out through the melting pot comes the returning wrestler. But he is concealed in a blue and white jumpsuit and dark blue helmet and on top of a white and dark blue dirt bike!

"Introducing third, from Chicago, Illinois. He weighs in tonight at 192 lbs, this is Drew Cage!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"There He Is! Drew Cage Is Officially Back In Northern Carnage Wrestling….And Returning On A Dirt Bike?" Joey shouted, growing confused by the sight of Drew on a bike.

"What, he going to jump the chamber or something?" Critic asked as Drew revved up the bike once more before speeding down the ramp, leaning the bike over to make the sharp corner around the turnbuckle and drives around the chamber that surrounds the ring. After rounding the last corner he brings the bike to a stop next to the barricade. He takes off the helmet and unzips the jumpsuit to reveal his new blue and white wrestling pants, black boots and dark blue elbow pads. He approaches the door to the cage, stepping into the steel hulk and enters his pod next to Johnny. His music fades as the lights are returned to normal.

"One final empty pod, who shall be its occupant?" Joey asked….

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _WE ARE THE DAWN OF A NEW ERA_

 _WE ARE THE STEEL SYNDICATE!_

"Shot 'Em" by [Q]Brick echoes from and grows in magnitude from the speakers in the NCW Arena as the lights in the building flash to the beat of the music and the logo of NCW's newest faction appears on all the screens. It's a melting pot being tilt over in white with STEEL above and SYNDICATE below along with EST. 2/28/16 at the very bottom of the logo.

The Benedict Arnold of Northern Carnage Wrestling steps through the melting pot and observes the capacity crowd in the NCW Arena. Fans who once cheered him unlike any other in the company now give him the loudest boos of the night.

"And participant number 4, from the Southern Water Tribe and weighing in tonight at 216 lb. He is representing the Steel Syndicate; this is "The Southern Warrior" Sokka!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"At No Way Out Back In 2016, Sokka fought Crash for the World Heavyweight Championship. He could have won it fair and square but instead took the easy way out. He turned his back on NCW and joined the Steel Syndicate, a stable who want to make time stand still to where they are always in control. He is a traitor!" Joey exclaims.

"Well you see it that way, I see it as someone who are frustrated with their position in life and decided to combine their efforts into something actually progressive….to that I support their plan entirely since we all know how stables like the NWO ended but still." Critic stated as Sokka stepped into the Elimination Chamber. He looks across to the other occupied three pods, as all three wrestlers glare at him. Sokka then enters the last unoccupied pod as his theme cuts and the house lights brought back on.

"YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!" The crowd shouts at Sokka.

 _Modest, To The Top! (Top, Top, Top, Top)_

 _Modest, At The Top! (Top, Top, Top, Top)_

 _Modest, Past The Top! (Top, Top, Top, Top)_

 _Still Modest, Past The Top! (Top, Top, Top, Top)_

The 2012 Remix of "Modest" by PeroxWhy?Gen his played fifth in the succession of six theme songs expected. Orange, green & purple strobes pulse from their originating light sources as all other source of light supplied by the arena ceases to exist for the time being. The false molten steel within the melting pot entry way gradually grows orange…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As The Crowd Pops Once More! The former two time NCW World Heavyweight Champion steps out and scans the entire crowd in the small but vocal building which replaces his serious expression wih a smile for a few moments.

"And the first of two individuals who will start the Elimination Chamber, from the Wumpa Islands. He weighs in tonight at 213 lbs, this is Crash Bandicoot!" Stephen DeAngelis announces…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS CRASH TUMBLES DOWN THE RAMP AFTER A SHOT FROM A STEEL CHAIR COURTESY OF CHRIS HOUSE!

"WHAT THE!?...CHRISTOPHER HOUSE! JUMPING THE GUN EARLY!" Joey exclaims.

"Well What Did You Expect? Chris & Crash starting this off, Chris wasn't going wait through yet another Hardy rip-off entrance by Crash." Critic states as Crash tried to get to his feet only to get the chair cracked over his back again!

Crash was flat out on the ramp, and was seen struggling to his feet. Efforts that are futile as Chris grabs a hold of Crash by the head and trunks before LAUNCHING HIM HEAD FIRST INTO THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAIN WALL OF THE CHAMBER!

"Crash Tasting Steel, And Neither He Or Chris Are In The Damn Chamber Yet! The Match Has Yet To Commence!" Joey cries out as Chris began to drive Crash's forehead into the steel wall over and over again, just to the side of Sokka's pod.

"MATCH STARTS IN THE RING, YOU NUTTY HOUSE!" Sokka can be heard shouting, Chris instead hurdling Crash shoulders first into the steps below the door of the chamber.  
"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd repeats, as Johnstown just loves seeing Crash and Chris go at it….but it is more like Chris taking it to Crash. The Insane Bandicoot conformed to the stairs while Chris looked around with demented eyes.

"END THE NIGHTMARE!" he shouts while Crash is actually crawl into the chamber, yes! The chamer is safer right now than outside….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **BUT GETS COMPACTED AGAINST THE STEEL DOORFRAME BY THE CUMBERSOME DOOR BEING SHUT ONTO HIM!**

"Oh My G-"

AND CHRIS SLAMS THE DOOR IN SUCCESSION AT LEAST A HALF DOZEN TIMES!

"….OH MY GOD!" Joey shouts, Chris whipping the door back and the chains rattle from the impact with the wall.

Chris's hands went right to his head, tightening a hold as his wild eyes look down upon the worn down and battered bandicoot.

"…..THE NIGHTMARE WILL NOT END….TILL THE BANDICOOT IS DEAD!" He shouts at the top of his lungs before 'assisting' Crash through the door way and into the ring. Referees rush up to the door as Chris steps inside and are quick to close and latch it shut.

"Now It Begins, Hell Has Moved Into Satan's Playground And Will Hopefully Be Contained In This Chamber!" Joey exclaims as the bell is heard ringing in the background.

Crash was in such an odd place, finding himself trying to run away from Chris. Crash reaches to ropes on the opposite end of the ring, but Chris begins to drive his knees into the bandicoot's ribs. Chris crouches over, and as he rises he has Crash on his shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Commences To Bend The Spine With An Argentine Backbreaker Rack!

"Hey Look, Wrestling!...You're A Few Matches Too Late For Any True Wrestling!" Critic declares as Chris has Crash up for some time before throwing him down onto the mat.

Chris reclined back against the turnbuckle for a brief moment, looking down upon the downed bandicoot which is a sight Chris always dreams of in his sleep. But the Psychopath's attention shifts to the outside where one of the two large piles of weapons are located. Homemade tools of destruction and at the moment, they can all be used by him.

"Chris got an arsenal at his disposal, courtesy of Johnstown, Pennsylvania!" Joey exclaims as Chris hops over the ropes and onto the leveled grated flooring. He grabs hold of a long and thick wooden pole and grows a grin of sadistic intentions when he sees the upper half of it is completely covered by light tubes held by electric tape.

"And Chris just reminding…this IS NCW." Critic states. "But when the hell did Elimination Chamber turn into Cage of Death?"

Chris turns back to the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS CRASH LEVELS CHRIS WITH A SUICIDE DIVE OVER THE TOP ROPE! All sorts of items can be heard crunching underneath Chris's back as his flesh meets the steel floor, Crash's momentum sending his lower back ricocheting off of Drew Cage's pod.

"CRASH RECOVERED, JUST TO LOOSE ANY ENERGY HE'D REGAINED!" Joey exclaims.

Both competitors faces are already being controlled b pain, Chris slowly beginning to roll onto his side while Crash clings to the chains of the wall.

Chris began to roll back into the ring, using the ropes to get to his feet. But he had lost grasp of the Light Tube bat from earlier. More worried about getting to his feet, he realizes where it has gone far too late…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS THE LIGHT TUBES SHATTER OVER HIS HEAD THANKS TO CRASH!

"OH JESUS!" Joey exclaims as the crowd gasps the moment Chris's head is concealed in a mist in the few moments after the impact. Chris dropped directly back first on the canvas, completely stunned while all four wrestlers in their pods wince.

"WE'RE ONLY TWO MINUTES IN OFFICALLY…Dear God!" Joey cries out.

"Who's bright idea was it to fill the chamber with fanmade weapons? I-I mean really! This is overkill!" Critic yells as Crash tosses the now empty stick aside. He hobbles over to the ropes, clutching onto the top rope and SPRINGBOARDS OFF AND LANDS ON TOP OF CHRIS!

"Springboard Frog Splash Crash Could Send Chris Out Of This Early!" Joey yells as Crash covers Chris as Jim Molineux counts…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.6777 But Chris kicks out, quickly rolling over and covering his head.

"Chris not dying this early…." Joey says as Chris removes his forearms from his head…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

TO REVEAL THE RIGHT SIDE OF HIS FACE TO BE COMPLETELY COVERED IN THICK CRIMSON THAT'S ALSO COVERING HIS FOREARM AND CHEST!

"But May Die From The Blood Loss!" Critic exclaims.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S****!" The crowd chants over and over as Chris is completely in a fog.

Crash returns to a stance, grabbing a hold of Chris and tossing him between the ropes and back out onto the steel floor (positioned on the upper end of the chamber from the hard camera view.) Its now Crash's turn to dish out punishment as he snags Chris up by the head and compacts Chris's forehead against the chains that make up the walls. He then smears Chris's forehead back and forth, widening the numerous cuts made from the light tubes.

"I Know I Keeping Repeating It, Oh My God! I Almost Feel Sorry For The Poor Bastard!" Joey cries out.

"Almost?" Critic questioned.

"What these two have done to each other in past years, there's an almost!" Joey snaps in reply.

But Chris was still conscious; dazed, but conscious. He began to fire back with a few elbows to the head of Crash, warding off the bandicoot for a few moments. Crash tries to get back to a vertical stance but is bent back once more, this time by a pair of punches from Chris. The Psychopath takes hold of Crash's and with the echoes of the plexi-glass rattling, whips him against the pod of Henry Wong which does not give an inch.

"And the glass of the pods coming into play, there supposedly bullet proof…" Joey begins to say.

"But is for sure NOT wrestler proof as we've seen in WWE's 20 Elimination Chamber matches." Critic states as Chris gives a once again wide eyed look, this time at Henry who is for sure feeling rather thankful to be protected from Chris's mayhem for the time being.

"LETS KISS THE GLASS AGAIN, SHALL WE CRASH!?" Chris bellows as he starts the motions of whipping Crash once more BUT CRASH COUNTERS AND IRISH WHIPS CHRIS FACE FIRST INTO THE GLASS OF JOHNNY ALVAREZ'S POD!

"And a receipt given!" Joey declares as Chris slowly slumps to the steel floor, leaving a bloodied streak going down the glass that digs deep into the encaged Johnny's psyche.

Crash was arched over, hands pressed to thighs has he was taking deep breaths and trying to regain his strength after these first for minutes within the chamber. After that quick breather, he threw Chris back into the ring and not too far from one of the corners. Crash keeps his eye on the prone Chris while scaling the turnbuckle and perfect position for the Crash Landing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND JUMPS OFF…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

AND LANDS BACK FIRST ON THE CANVAS, CHRIS ROLLING OUT OF THE WAY AT THE LAST MILISECOND AND ALLOWING CRASH TO DESTROY HIS OWN BACK!

"Chris Rolls Out Of Harm's Way! Its like all of the chair shots unscrambled his brains, if that makes any sense at all!" Joey exclaims as Crash shoots up almost immediately as his first reaction before the pain in his kidneys from the crash pulls him back down to the canvas. Chris rolls over to Crash and goes for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

2.6199 but Crash kicks out!

"And we're One Kickout Apiece." Joey states.

Seconds after the kickout, the lights in the NCW Arena dimmed as a suspenseful ambience began as lights randomly alternate above the four pods as the fans began to countdown the seconds still the randomizing stopped.

10…

9…

8…

"Here We Go, Who Will Be The First To Be Unleashed?" Critic asked…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

A buzzer in the NCW Arena sounds as the lights stop, with just one shinning…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DOWN ONTO JOHNNY ALVAREZ'S POD!

"The first pod is opened, that first pod being the one containing Johnny Alvarez! The dark horse in this match." Joey declares as the officials on the outside pull open the door to the pod and let Johnny loose.

The Spoiled Fighter rushes through the ropes and into the ring and immediately delivers a running leg drop to Chris. Johnny observes the bottom of his pants for a moment, noticing that Chris's blood has smeared onto his own pant leg. But Johnny returns his focus to finishing the job Crash started, dropping a knee down onto the back of Chris's head!

"PSYCOPATH OF NCW!? HAS IF!" Johnny shouts at Chris, as he sends Chris into the ropes, awaiting him to bounce back for a back body drop, only to get a kick to the head for his troubles!

"Chris still clinging to consciousness….somehow!" Joey exclaims as Johnny stumbles back into the ropes before Chris clotheslines him out to the steel.

Johnny ends up landing in a shallow pit of weapons, some crunching underneath him as he is sent over the ropes and onto the steel platforming that makes up the floor. Although initially wincing in pain from all the sharp objects that had 'cushioned' the fall. Chris tries to launch himself over the ropes ONLY TO GET HAVE A KENDO STICK SPLINTERED OVER HIS HEAD!

"KENDO STICK! SINGAPORE CANE, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!" Joey shouts as Chris slumps down against the ropes.

Johnny ditches the cane in favor of The Psychopath himself, locking ahold of his back and leg before DROPPING CHRIS BACK FIRST ON THE HANDCRAFTED WEAPONS AND THE STEEL GRATED FLOOR WITH A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX!

"The Belly To Back, Down Onto All Those Instruments Of Torture And The Steel Floor!" Joey cried out, as people can even make out the noises that indicate an assortment of light bulbs imploding somewhere underneath Chris and Johnny.

Johnny struggled to a stance, clinging onto the chains for assistance. Chris was barely moving and appeared to have been in the match way longer than he had actually been in hit. In fact, he had only been locked in the chamber for just seven minutes thus far. Johnny merely flops back onto Chris and goes for the cover…

1…

…

…

….

2…

…

…

2.7999 But Chris kicks out again! He wants the World Title again; he will not care if it costs him his life! He is getting the championship at all costs!

Johnny stares down at Chris, who is still bleeding buckets. It seems Johnny figures Chris isn't getting up any time soon and rolls back into the ring in hopes of finding Crash to work away on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SAID BANDICOOT LEVELS THE SPOILED FIGHTER WITH A FLYING FOREARM SMASH!

"Flying Forearm!" Joey exclaims.

"Well get used to seeing that move, I guarantee Drew will use it later tonight….and Henry….and Sokka….because some NCW wrestlers I swear only know 5 wrestling moves." Critic stated. Crash drops to his knees, and is clearly more exhausted than Johnny even after Johnny has eaten the elbow. The Spoiled Fighter is already stirring to his feet, Crash having to ward off the thought of early fatigue in his mind. He grabs hold of Johnny and tries to toss him into the ropes, but is countered and Crash finds himself flopping over the top rope and on the outside. Crash still keeps to a stance, but a big boot from Johnny sends the Orange Twister back first into the steel chain wall!

"Crash into those chains, which WILL dig into flesh!" Joey reiterates as Crash's shut eyes clearly demonstrate the agony the chains deliver into his back.

Johnny made his way over the top rope, looking to wear down Crash to be in the state Chris is in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash….Begins Climbing Up The Wall?

"What is he…?" Joey began to ask as Crash's feet were eventually four-five feet above the floor as Johnny also looked to be ready to climb the wall…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT CRASH DROPS ON TOP OF JOHNNY AND DRILLS HIS SKULL INTO THE GRATED FLOOR VIA A TORNADO DDT!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

"Expect blood to be seeping from Johnny' skull any second now!" Critic adds.

Crash struggled to even get off the floor, grabbing hold of the ropes….

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

AND TAKES A KICK TO THE SIDE OF THE SKULL FROM CHRIS!

"Chris Stumbling Over, Not Done With His Rival. He Got Crash Hooked…." Joy says…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS CHRIS SENDS CRASH BACK FIRST ONTO THE CANVAS WITH THE HELLEVATOR!  
"Hellevator! Chris's Endgame!" Joey exclaims.

"He's Going To Eliminate Crash Before Entrant 4 Is Even In This!" Critic shouts in shock but also glee as Chris covers Crash…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.8999 But Crash Gets The Shoulder Up!

"BUT CRASH IS NOT GIVING IN, NOT TO CHRIS, NOT TO HIS GREATEST RIVAL!" Joey exclaims as the crowd pops.

But while everyone else in the building is ecstatic, Chris shoots up to his feet with a look of surprise in his eyes.

"TWO!?" Chris asked Referee Jim Molineux.

"Two, Chris, TWO!" Jim responds.

"….NO, THREE!"

"It'S Two, Chris, It's Just Two!"

Chris clasped his hands up to his skull, his right hand being painted red from the partial crimson mask Chris has going…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS JOHNNY RUNS IN BEHIND, HOOKING CHRIS AND ROLLING HIS LEGS UP AS JIM MOLINEUX COUNTS…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"WHAT THE! HOLY-" Joey exclaims.

"….no…No, No, No! This Is NOT How Things Are Supposed To Go Tonight!" Critic cries out as the crowd pops in complete shock. Johnny tumbles back into the ropes, shocked that he had just pinned what many claim to be the greatest champion in NCW's history.

Chris was taken over by complete shock, as he shot up to his knees looking around with eyes bulging out. Was he….was he just eliminated….by Johnny Alvarez….WITH A ROLL UP!?

"Ladies and Gentleman, Christopher House Has Been Eliminated!" Stephen DeAngelis announces, confirming to all the decision.

"You Heard It, Johnny Alvarez Has Elminated Christopher House From This Match! Chris, who may have been the biggest threat of all, is gone!" Joey exclaims.

"….I-I don't believe it!" Critic shouted, just as the lights went out for the second time and three white lights alternated between the three remaining occupied pods below as the crowd counted down…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Buzzer Sounds, The Lights Stop on the Former World Champion's Pod!

"Entrant 4, the second pod to be opened is that of Sokka's!" Joey exclaims. "And with Crash still in this match, you can guarantee these two will clash just a violently as Chris and Crash!"

Sokka scanned the ring to see where he should strike first, as the officials on the outside began to slide his door open. Johnny was getting ready however for Sokka's arrival, just lying in wait to pounce…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **BUT IS CLOBBERED FROM BEHIND BY CHRIS!  
** "Hold On! Come on now, your eliminated Chris!" Joey exclaims.

"Johnny is going to pay, the ALVAREZ family might just pay!" Critic exclaimed.

Chris beat Johnny into the corner and would NOT stop! Referee Jim Molineux began hollering at Chris to leave the ring, to stop this onslaught. But soon Jim is forced to interject himself between Johnny and Chris.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU KNOW YOU WERE PINNED, CHRIS! YOUR OUT OF THE CHAMBER!" Jim shouted at Chris, pointing to the door…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CHRIS RESPONDS WITH DESTROYING JIM WITH A LEMON BROOK PLUNGE!  
"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims.

"Alright…..C-chris…..m-maybe you want to tone it down…that's an automatic fine as we heard about Evan Din last year at No Way Out…." Critic begins to stutter.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd begins to chant as Chris looks around the chamber with that crazed eyes he has adorned the entire night. Soon enough, those crazed eyes lock on to Sokka who had frozen in his place when Chris began this rage fueled rampage.

"…CLOSE THE DOOR, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Sokka shouts to the officals on the outside, trying to close his pod door. The officials hesitate so Sokka grabs a hold of the pod door himself and begins to drive in shut.

"I hate his guts for turning on this company but he got the right idea…" Joey states as Chris then returns his focus to Johnny. Johnny tries to fight off Chris but Chris has gone to a whole other level as he shoots him like a dart over the top rope and out onto the steel between Drew & Sokka's pod.

"MY NIGHTMARE SHALL NEVER END BECAUSE OF YOU!" Chris shouts at Johnny, pounding fists into his head as he does so. "Y'KNOW WHAT I DID TO YOUR F***ING HERMANO!? THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOUR GOING TO GO THROUGH!"

"What's he mean?" Joey asks. "He's referencing Malice in 2015….but what-"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS WITH ALL HIS MIGHT, HE SENDS DELIVERS A RUNNING POWERBOMB TO JOHNNY THROUGH THE POD WALL, AND COLLIDES WITH SOKKA WHO BOTH FALL INTO A HEAP IN THE CORNER!

"….OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims as the crowd explodes.

"…..I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T WRESTLER PROOF!" Critic shouts.

"INDEED THEY ARE NOT…..IT EVEN SPLINTERED INTO LARGE SECTIONS!" Joey hollers as Chris let out a maniacal chuckle.

Chris looked be about to turn away…..but noticed Johnny was still moving. He had a hand on the chains and was trying to pull himself to his feet…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ONLY FOR CHRIS TO LEVEL HIM WITH THE CARBON FOOTPRINT!

"And Now The Carbon Footprint, Chris Has Expended His Arsenal Of Finishers!" Joey exclaims…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before taking a hold of one of the pieces of plexi-glass that shattered…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND COMMENCED TO STAB JOHNNY WITH IT!

"…..O…OH MY….MY GOD!" Joey cries out as the crowds reactions go from being rabid cheers to silent shock.

"THE NIGHTMARE…..IT JUST WON'T END!" Chris can be heard shouting as he continued to drill and cut Johnny with the shattered piece of plexi-glass. Johnny weakly tries to fend off the repeated blows but soon stops for he is unconscious!

Chris continues and continues, his anger being transferred into the cuts forming from Johnny's neck down along his arm and torso. Sokka was cowering in the corner of the small pod all this was occurring in, being protected only by a large chunk of plexi-glass that laid diagonally in the pod.

Chris finally loses interest, throwing the dagger like shard (now bloodied) aside…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SENDS THE UNCONCIOUS JOHNNY HEAD LONG INTO DREW CAGE'S POD! A gut turning thud echoed through the NCW Arena as Drew could be seen wincing from just watching Johnny collide with the pod. The Spoiled Fighter was out cold, slouching down with his back to the pod as he had a cut along the head and numerous bruises and smaller cuts all over his own left side, with two gashes where the shard had punctured.

"…..holy s***…" is all Critic uttered as Chris starred down at the wounded Johnny…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

As The Chamber Door Opens And Both Security, Trainers, Officials And Wrestlers Flood Into The Chamber! They All Grab A Hold Of Chris And Forcefully Begin To Pull Him Away From Johnny!

"And The Entire Locker Room Flooding The Chamber, FINALLY!" Joey states. "GET THAT PYSCHO OUT OF THE CHAMBER!"

"I NEED TO END IT! I NEED TO GET RID OF THE NIGHTMARES!" Chris shouted, his words falling on deaf ears as the wrestlers continued to back Chris out of the chamber, successfully getting him through the door which is then quickly latched so Chris can't make a beeline back in.

"…..I know this is the Elimination Chamber but…..THIS IS GONE TOO FAR!" Joey decrees.

"And there are two wrestlers STILL in their pods!" Critic exclaims.

Sokka, meanwhile, kicked the large hunk of plexi glass off of him. He had been shocked by what he saw, but then the gears in his head began to work…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS HE TOOK THE EASY ROAD AND QUICKLY RUSHED OVER TO JOHNNY FOR THE COVER!  
"oh come on, you got to be kidding me." Joey says as the crowd snaps out of their shocked state and begins to boo. The new referee in the match, Troy Davis, hurries over to count the pinfall…

1…

..

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Johnny Alvarez has been eliminated." Stephen announces, the crowds hatred for Sokka just growing.

"And Sokka Takes Advantage, Eliminating an UNCONCIOUS Johnny." Joey states.

"What's wrong with that? That's the obvious choice. Don't waste your energy on Crash, go for the unconscious wrestler." Critic states.

"Yeah well, some people view it in a different light." Joey replies. "NOW GET HIM SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

The chamber door swung open as trainers and EMTS hurried inside with an orange spine board. While some attention was being given to referee Jim Molineux who was being assisted to his feet, the bulk of it was on Johnny who was being placed on the spine board. He was cut on his back from the running powerbomb, possibly with a concussion after the carbon footprint and having been stabbed an assortment of times by Chris via a shard of the plexi-glass. As such a string of cuts went from his neck to his hip. Carefully he was carried through the ropes of the ring and out the chamber door. There, a stretcher was awaiting him.

"Johnny….. the Carbon Footprint….the Tornado DDT earlier from Crash…going THROUGH the pod…And Was STABBED Numerous Times By Chris…doesn't look like any of the wounds penetrated too far but it still crippling blows to keep him from competing any further….God,I hope this isn't the last time we see him in a wrestling ring…." Joey says.

As the stretcher with Johnny is wheeled up the aisle, two trainers lead Jim Molineux out of the chamber door which is latched shut once more. The Elimination Chamber match can return to its USUAL chaotic state.

As the door closes, Sokka tried to re-enter the ring but a mule kick from Crash flops Sokka into the ring. Crash stomps on Sokka's mid-section to soften the former world champion up. He hoped over the ropes to the outside. The bandicoot takes flight and thanks to the ropes lands with a Super Belly Flop (Splash)!

"Super Belly Flop….who the hell can take a move called that seriously?" Critic asked.

But rather go for a pin, Crash continues to drive his fists into the head and back of Sokka. He's not forgotten the former champion's betrayal back at No Way Out and desires to punish him for it. He sends Sokka tumbling out to the steel grated floor just as the lights go out, with white strobes flickering between the two remaining pods.

"We Are Down To Two, Who Will Be Entering The Match. Drew Or Henry?" Joey asks as the crowd countsdown…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

..

..

..

…

…

…

…

….

The buzzer sounds, and the strobe stops on the pod containing the Superstar Of The Decade!

"And Let The Superstar Of The 2000s Be Set Free!" Joey declares as Henry hurries out of the pod the moment the door slides open. Crash had grappled the face of the Southern Warrior looking to do some form of a suplex. Henry joined in, also hooking the face…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND HENRY & CRASH SUPLEX SOKKA BACK FIRST INTO THE WALL OF THE CHAMBER!

"Sokka Driven Back First Into The Chains, 2 Miles Of Chain!" Joey exclaims as Sokka's allowed to drop down onto the grated floor.

But rather continue this alliance, Henry beings to pound a series of fists into Crash's forehead. He takes control of the match by throwing Crash shoulder first into the now empty pod, a thud ringing out as Crash's shoulder hits the plexi-glass.

With Crash down in the pod, Henry has an opportunity to put Crash away for the time being. He does so my running the length of the chamber and delivering a Cannonball Senton!

"Cannonball Senton! Right into the pod, right onto Crash!" Joey exclaims as the plexi-glass could be heard shaking from the impact.

Henry gets a hold of the chains, using them to be able to get to a stance rather quickly and departing from the pod. Sokka meanwhile was also struggling to his feet, clearly favoring the back. He tries to grab a hold of Henry's head but is easily waved off as Henry presses the side of the Southern Warrior's head against the chains.

"Those chains, digging into the flesh of Sokka's face!" Joey cries out.

When Henry at last lets go, Sokka stumbles back toward the ropes. But Henry enjoys to grab hold of him and drive his head off the turnbuckle a good five times! Sokka is therefore nearly out of it, being thrown down onto the mat as if being laid out for execution.

Henry grabs hold of the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

SLINGSHOOTING HIMSELF OVER THE TOP AND DOWN ONTO SOKKA WITH A SENTON BOMB!

"Henry Wong, Slingshoting Himself! He Managed To Even Get The Somersault In Before Landing With The Senton Bomb!" Joey describes the scene.

"Joey, slingshoting is not a word." Critic critiques as Henry hooks the leg and covers Sokka…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.687 and Sokka kicks out.

"Sokka still hanging out….HEY WATCH IT, WATCH IT!" Joey shouted…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

AS CRASH LANDED ON TOP OF BOTH HENRY AND SOKKA WITH A CHAIR (which he had retrieved the two piles of weapons laced in the chamber) ASSISTED LEG DROP FROM THE TURNBUCKLE!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shouts once more for the night.

"Great, Crash Just Concussed Animated's Top Wrestler….we're going to get dirty looks from them in the future…" Critic deadpans.

Crash's momentum sent him rolling to the far end of the ring. As he got to his feet, so too was Sokka who had begun to stir. Crash raced across the ring, hopping up on the turnbuckle as Sokka got to his feet and CRASHED AND BURNED (Rebounded Corkscrew Senton) DOWN ONTO THE STEEL SYNDICATE LEADER!

"CRASH AND BURN!" Joey shrieks in the tone he had for "TOTAL ELIMINATION"!

Crash's momentum again sent him rolling across the ring before finally coming to a stop in the corner. Sokka again was trying to struggle to his feet, grabbing hold of the ropes and subconsciously getting to a stance. Crash narrows his eyes, he wants Sokka to pay for his betrayal and begins to charge across the ring. But his efforts are stopped by a STEEL CHAIR TO THE HEAD from Henry!

The crack of the chair to head echoes throughout the arena as the crowd winces. Crash stumbles back with Henry following. He grabs hold of Crash, clubbing his head a few times with forearm smashes before Crash collapses down onto the bottom rope. Unfortunately for him, he is in perfect position for Henry to destroy his throat but stepping down stepping down on the middle rope and pressing down on the bandicoot's throat no less!

"Ah come on Henry, be INNOVATIVE! You got a whole chamber to use and you decide to choke him out with the ring ropes!?" Critic asked in dismay.

"It's effective nevertheless." Joey states as Henry keeps his foot pressed down on Crash, the former two time champion can be heard wheezing after a while of being trapped in the ropes. Soon Henry lets up, Crash retracting his hadns to his throat while Henry backs up RIGHT INTO AN ICE BREAKER!

"THE ICE BREAKER, OUTTA NOWHERE!" Joey shrieks.

But the force of the Ice Breaker was TOO MUCH! Henry ended up tumbling over the ropes and back first onto the steel grated floor.

"Oh Come On, F You Gravity!" Critic grumbles.

But Sokka was quick to go to Plan B. Rather pin him in the ring, he turns his focus to the turnbuckles. Scaling the turnbuckles in the upper left hand corner of the hard camera, he pulls out a oldie but goodie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THAT BEING A DIVING ELBOW DROP THAT COMPACTS HENRY'S BACK AGAINST THE STEEL GRATED FLOOR OF THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER!

"AND SOKKA DRIVES HIS ELBOW DEEP INTO THE HEART OF THE COOL TAMER!" Joey shouts as Sokka rolls toward the chamber wall for assistance.

And as Sokka tries to get to his feet, and Crash recovers from being choked, the lights in the arena dim one final time and one lone white light above Drew Cage's pod begins to flash as the crowd counts down his entrance into the match.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!...

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

And The Moment The Buzzer Rings, The Pod Door Of The Returning Chicagoian Slides Open! Drew hurries to join the fight.

"And 20 Minutes In, We Have Unleashed All Six Wrestlers….2 Have Been Eliminated, This Match Is Now A Four Corners Survival!" Joey declares as Drew is racing across the ring….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND DIVES OVER THE TOP ROPE, AND COLLIDES WITH SOKKA AND THEN SENDING HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE CHAMBER DOOR!

"SUICIDE DIVE, SOKKA AND DREW BOTH GO CRASHING! WELCOME BACK, DREW!" Joey shouts.

Drew is barely fazed by his first taste of the chamber, mostly because he just brushed up against it. Sokka however concaved into a heap in the corner made by the location of one of the pods. Drew quickly begins to stomp a mud hole on Sokka, not letting the (second) most hatred wrestler in the match have any offense at this time.

Henry at this time was also pulling himself to his feet. Seeing that Sokka was being dismantled by Drew, Henry figured it best to allow Drew to wear Sokka and himself out. Henry leaned on the ropes, looking to want to weave his way back into the ring. Instead he got a running kick to the side of the head from Crash!

"Oh jeez, kick to the head." Joey describes the move, Henry draped over the ropes afterwards.

Crash sees an opportunity here, grabbing hold of Henry and placing him in a facelock. He then drags the rest of the Blue Bomber's body over the top rope and into the ring FOR A WUMPA TWIST!

"Wumpa Twist! Henry can be going out of this at any moment." Joey predicts, but Crash is yet to be done with Henry.

Henry finds himself being thrown shoulder first into the steel post, his head colliding with the plexi-glass of the pod in the corner!

But while Henry is in agony in the corner, Sokka drives his fist into the back of Crash's neck.

"And Sokka, having freed himself from Drew, back in this!" Joey declares.

Sokka starts to knee Crash in the gut, continuing with the nonstop fists. But Crash manages to round himself about and returns fire with fists of his own. As they brawl into the ring, Henry joins in the fray. Now three wrestlers are struggling back and forth, also slowly beginning to gravitate toward one of the corners of the ring….

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

"Hold On, What The Hell Is Drew Doing?" Critic asked, as the crowd's attention was turning toward the wrestler in question…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Drew Cage Was On Top Of The Pod For One Moment…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND THE NEXT MOMENT WAS DROPPING DOWN ONTO THE THREE IN THE RING WITH THE OMEGA BOMB (High-Angle Senton Bomb)!

"OH GOD! OH MY GOD!" Joey shouts as the crowd goes mental. But the action in the ring had come to a standstill. Henry, Sokka & Crash were all down and out for the time being in a heap while Drew had ended up in the corner opposite from where he had leaped.

"The Entire Competition Has Been Wiped Out With One Swift Move…..Drew Though Took Himself Out Too It Looks Like! He Can't Capitalize!" Critic exclaims.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" chants fill the arena to the brim. All four inside the chamber are still down.

It takes what seems to be nearly a full minute before anyone starts moving, that being the perpetrator of the Omega Bomb. He slowly begins to nudge his way toward the pile of bodies formed as a result of the most death defying move in the match thus far. It takes him a good while before he reaches Henry and goes for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.8999 But Henry Gets The Shoulder Up!

"NO! Drew Took Too Long! He Took A Chance With The Omega Bomb And It Was Effect For A Moment….But That Moment Has Past!" Critic decrees as Drew crawls over to Sokka to try another pinfall.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.6888 And Sokka Also Kicks Out!

Drew hopes that the effects of the Omega Bomb still lingered on someone, slamming his fist into the mat before crawling to Crash and covering him also…

1..

…

…

…

2…

…

2.4999 but Crash also ets the shoulder up!

"Drew's window to capitalize has past." Joey states as Drew starts to slowly get to his feet. He is visibly frustrated that the Omega Bomb had not resulted in anything…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Finds Himself Down The Canvas Following A Shoulder Tackle From Henry!

"Henry Back Up, Shoulder Tackle." Joey says as Henry grabs hold of Drew by the end and dumps him to the outside.

Drew tries to get to his feet, realizing he's on the steel grated floor. But Henry gets to the outside and scoops up Drew…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

AND LETS THE STEEL DO THE DAMAGE AS HE DROPS DREW ONTO THE STEEL GRATED FLOOR WITH THE H-BOMB (Scoop Slam Driver)!

"H-Bomb! The Steel Itself Will Do The Damage But With The Thrust From Henry!" Joey exclaims as Drew doesn't even shoot up in pain, rather the pain takes hold of his facial muscles.

Henry allowed himself to easy up for just a moment, leaning back against the ropes. He alone had been in the match for nearly 15 minutes as is…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT SOKKA DRIVES THE END OF A BASEBALL INTO THE SPINE OF HENRY, MAKING HIM TURN AROUND…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND HAS HIS ABDOMEN RIPPED TO SHREDS BY THE BAT WHICH IS NOW OBVIOUSLY COVERED IN BARBED WIRE!

"OH M-" Joey began to shout.

"You've Expended Your OMG Points….OH MY GOD!" Critic exclaims. "Whose Bright Idea Was It To Put These Piles Of Weapons In The Chamber, Anyways?! The Chamber Is Enough, Dammit!"

Sokka pulls a hunched over Henry through the bottom rope. Now at the mercy of the Southern Warrior, Henry is helpless to stop Sokka from pressing the bat down onto his back. The razor sharp barbs on the wire digging deep into the back of the blue bomber!

Sokka gives one final tugs of the bat, raking the length of Henry's back before tossing the bat aside. The blue bomber dips down head first to the rope, as Sokka begins to stop away at the cuts on Henry's back starting to become clearly marked by the blood.

But Sokka's focus on Henry devoids his attention to his surroundings…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ALLOWING CRASH TO PULL SOKKA INTO THE WUMPA TWIST!

"The Wumpa Twist!" Joey exclaims as the crowd is brought to their feet.

Crash is still reeling from the effects of the Omega Bomb, staggering to the nearest corner before scaling the turnbuckle. He looks like he is going for Crash Landing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

But A Side Head Kick From Drew Stops Him!

"Wait, Drew Back To His Feet!" Critic exclaims.

Drew weaves between the pod and post, scaling the ropes on the opposite side. He's back is clearly beginning the early stages of bruising after taking the H-Bomb on the steel floor but if pain like this equals the world heavyweight championship, then its worth is. He sends a few fists into the side of Crash's head before looking to superplex him out to the steel floor…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash Blocks…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But A Superlpex By Crash Is Blocked By Drew…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…  
AND ULTIMATLEY DREW MANAGES TO SUPERPLEX CRASH BACK FIRST ON THE GRATED FLOOR AND ONE OF THE PILES OF WEAPONS!

"SUPERPLEX! OH MY GOD, GOD KNOWS WHATS WITHIN THAT PILE AND THEN COUPLED WITH THE UNFORGIVING STEEL!" Joey shouts.

"COVER HIM, DREW, HE'S OUT OF THE MATCH!" Critic hollers.

Drew would if he could. Both Crash and Chris were still after the superplex while the crowd was going crazy. Drew was still reeling from the H-Bomb and his own Omega Bomb from earlier. The effects of the Chamber had almost taken over Drew and as such, Crash may be spared elimination for the time being.

Back in the ring, Sokka was still out from the Wumpa Twist. Henry had come to his senses, freeing himself from the ropes and staggering into the ring. He has begun to bleed from cuts on both the abdomen and back but is persistent. Dropping to a knee and then carefully places himself on top of the Southern Warrior for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.799 But Sokka kicks out once more this night!

"Sokka pinned, and again kicking out. He's more or less survived this match then anything else." Critic states.

"Well…." Joey grumbled.

"I'm not being biased toward the Steel Syndicate, unlike you and your biases toward bandicoots and veteran's in denial." Critic snapped back

"Whose in denial?" Joey asked, as Henry painfully struggled back to his feet.

"That Damn Blue Bomber Everyone Heralds As The Shawn Michaels Of Animated. He's Far Past His Prime!" Critic declares.

Outside of the ring, Drew was beginning to pull himself to his feet with the help of the chains that make of the wall. Or in this case, the large chamber door latched shut on the outside. Crash was also beginning to move a leg, but Drew had a foot in the chain links.

"What's Drew Doing?" Critic asked.

But that question would have to be put on hold as Henry began to drag Sokka to his feet. Henry would often easily be able to do so. But with the pain from the cuts courtesy of the barbed wire constantly knowing in his mind, this process was made difficult. Sokka tried to throw a few fists but paid for it with fists from Henry in return.

"Henry trying to get Sokka in position for something….and Drew….is he climbing the wall!?" Joey asks.

"Why you shocked, he already jumped off a freakin pod!" Critic cries out as Drew was indeed scaling the side of the Chamber, albeit the door which is just so slightly shaking every time Drew places a foot higher.

Henry, however, was focused on one thing. Getting payback for the shots from the barbed wire bat earlier. He kicks the bat in the center of the ring, as he continues to raise Sokka to his feet. He delivers a headbutt to ensure he has complete control. Henry scoops up the Southern Warrior, carefully walking back into a corner to get enough length between him and bat..

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Braking Into A Sprint While Drew Had Reached The Top Of The Wall…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

AND HENRY EXECUTES THE H-BOMB RIGHT ONTO THE BARBED WIRE BAT!

"H-Bomb! That Will Do It For So….kka…WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE?! Joey asked as the crowd first popped for the H-Bomb that was for sure to make Sokka bleed…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS HENRY IS FLATTENED BY DREW DROPPING FROM THE CEILING OF THE CHAMBER WITH A DIVING CROSSOBODY!  
"…OH MY GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Joey shrieks.

"HE FRIED THE COKE, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Critc shouted as the ring shuttered from the impact. Henry went from having a chance to eliminate Sokka to being levelled underneath Drew. The arena was on its feet, the loudest pop of the night to this point as chants of "NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" ring out before melting into "HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S****!"

Drew's fall had knocked the wind out of him, but Henry was clearly out for the count. Drew mustered up the last of his strength to roll onto Henry for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

..

…

3

"Ladies and Gentleman, Henry Wong Has Been Eliminated." Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"That Diving Crossbody, Had To Have Been A 15 Foot Drop! Henry Had No idea About It, He Was Soley Focused On Punishing Sokka!" Joey exclaims as Henry still lies motionless in the center of the ring as a very groggy Drew was slowly rolling away toward the ropes.

With Drew dazed, it would be an opportune time for Sokka to take advantage. But he is still reeling from the effects of the H-Bomb on the barbed wire wrapped bat. …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SO ITS CRASH WHO GIVES THE RECIPT FOR THE SUPERPLEX, GRABBING HOLD OF DREW AND EXECUTING A WUMPA TWIST ON HIM!  
"Crash With The Wumpa Twist, May Be Just Salt On The Wound!" Critic declares as Crash pins Drew…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3

The crowd is split, cheering for Crash but booing for Drew's phenomenal performance had not amounted to a world championship victory.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Drew Cage has been eliminated." Stephen DeAngelis announces, Drew just a dead still as Henry is, who has yet to even move after taking the diving crossbody.

"And with Drew out, we're down to two. To where this all started last February, down to the Benedict Arnold that is Sokka and Crash Bandicoot. Who will be walking away from this chamber match as NCW World Heavyweight Championship?"

The chamber door began to open as Drew had to take the painful roll out to the outside while Henry groggily followed, at least becoming partially conscious. When the chamber door shut once more, the true size of the chamber was more noticeable than at all in this match as just two wrestlers (and a referee) remain inside.

But as Crash turns toward where Sokka was earlier, he doesn't find him there. Rather, Sokka has managed to get himself to the outside and was….throwing a large piece of lattice into the ring?

"….So…..or fans also brought a piece of lattice to be in this chamber?" Critic asked confused.

Crash just looked on in confusion as Sokka stepped back into the ring while holding the lattice in front of him as the crowd laughed and booed.

"HEY, IT CAN BE EXTREME!" Sokka shouted at the NCW Faithful as Crash just shook his head…

…

….

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

Before Charging At Sokka….

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS THE LATTICE REVOLVES TO REVEAL THE OTHER SIDE COMPLETELY COVERED IN BARBED WIRE THAT CRASH ENDS UP GOING SHOULDER AND HEAD FIRST INTO!

"IT'S A TRAP!" Critic shouts as the lattices splinters into pieces, but the barbed wire sinches into the fur and skin of Crash. Sokka, although still taking some effects of what may have become a spear, is relatively unharmed save for the splinters flying.

"CRASH SUCKERED IN, AND NOW DOWN AND IN PERFECT POSITION….." Joey begins to exclaim as Sokka has scaled the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

"….FOR THE DIVING ELBOW"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND INDEED, SOKKA DRIVES HIS ELBOW INTO THE HEART OF CRASH! The ring shutters for a moment from the impact as Sokka hooks the leg for the pin…

1…

…

…

...

2…

…

…

…

3-NO! LAST POSSIBLE MILISECOND AND CRASH KICKS OUT!

"DID HE GET IT!?" Critic asked, not believing Crash would kick out.

"No, Crash Got The Shoulder Up At The Last Possible Second!" Joey exclaims as the crowd on their feet, now nonstop chants of Crash ranged out over and over and were not going to stop till this match ended.

"IT WAS THREE, TROY!" Sokka shouted at Referee Troy Davis.

"LAST MOMENT, HE GOT THE SHOULER UP, SOKKA!" Troy Davis shouted back.

"NO, ONE, TWO, THREE!" Sokka hollered, getting to his feet.

"THEN TRY AGAIN!" Troy snapped back.

Sokka staggered over to the corner. It can be seen now that a few slashes had been made by the barbed wire from the H-Bomb early, making Sokka avoid any ideas of lifting up Crash. Rather, he begins to tune of the band. But rather than the fans stomping along like they would have done a year ago, a only chant "NO!" "NO!" "NO!" every time Sokka stomps his foot. Crash struggles to his feet, dazed and bleeding from a shoulder after going into the barbed wire wrapped lattice. He stumbles about before facing Sokka who rushes toward him for the Ice Breaker…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash Ducks And Throws Sokka Over The Top Rope!

"Crash Ducks, Sending Sokka Flying!" Joey exclaims as Crash staggers to the outside in pursuit. Sokka tries to get himself to his feet with the chains…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT THE CHAINS GO FROM ALLY TO ENEMY AS CRASH SANDWHICHES SOKKA BETWEEN HE AND THE CHAIN WALL OF THE CHAMBER! And Crash Doesn't Just Press Sokka's Head Into The Chains, He Face Washes It Back And Forth Across The Chains Aggressively!  
"OH MY GOD, CRASH WANTS SOKKA TO BLEED FROM THE SKULL!" Joey exclaims as Crash is not letting up. He ultimately throws Sokka aside…

...

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT SOKKA SHOOTS TO HIS FEET AND RAMS CRASH BACK FIRST AGAINST THE PLEXI-GLASS POD!

"Wait, Sokka To His Feet! Like Busting Open Opened Up Some Reserve Fuel Tank In Him!" Joey exclaims as indeed Sokka was bleeding after having his head shredded on the chains.  
"Well, you hear and see wrestlers go to a whole new level when they see their own blood pouring over their heads." Critic says as Sokka retreats from Crash to the opposite end of the floor, till is back is against the pod opposite the one Crash is up against.

"And Sokka, giving himself enough room….he going to go for the CWF version the Ice Breaker?" Joey asked as Sokka rushed toward Crash…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO DUCKED OUT OF THE WAY…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SOKKA'S FOOT BREAKS THROUGH THE PLEXI-GLASS WHICH CAVES INTO LARGE CHUNKS!

"OH MY-" Joey began to exclaim.  
"WHAT DID I SAY, JOEY?" Cirtic furiously questioned the Voice of ECW and NCW over the crowd popping for the fact the Icebreaker missed...

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT THE ARENA BOOS WHEN SOKKA DROP TOE HOLDS CRASH COLLARBONE FIRST ONTO THE JAGGED REMAINS OF THE PLEXI-GLASS!  
"DEAR LORD, CRASH'S LARYAX MAY HAVE JUST BEEN CRUSHED!" Joey shouts.

"Well He Doesn't Talk Either Way, So Who Cares!" Critic exclaims.

But Sokka was far from being done. He stared down at the bandicoot, the Southern Warrior's face becoming concealed by a crimson mask. He grabs hold of Crash and forces him up onto the turnbuckle. Sokka soon joins him after giving an uppercut. Sokka looked ready to do what Drew had done earlier to Crash…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Instead A Series Of Head-butts From Crash Weaken Sokka, And Ultimately One Too Many Send Sokka Tumbling To The Canvas!

"Crash Saves Himself From Another Superplex, Sokka Is Down And By The Looks Of Things Out." Joey states as Crash perches himself on the turnbuckle before looing up toward the pod...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Climbs It!  
"Whoa, Hold On! Crash…CRASH! Drew did something like this earlier and got NOTHING out of it!" Joey exclaims in fright.

"Oh, let him go bye-bye Joey. He'll be remembered for being the suicidal bandicoot who couldn't." Critic states as Crash is now standing high on the pod, facing out toward the crowd who are on their feet anticipating whatever is to come…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CRASH LANDS PERECTLY ONTO SOKKA, SOME SEVERAL FEET IN THE AIR!  
"….OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieks, officially killing his voice for the night as the crowd gives the most loudest pop of the night….officially. Crash, running on adrenaline hooks Sokka's leg…

1…

….

…

…

2..

….

…

…

3!

The crowd roared in delight, many of the fans on their feet. The volume was so loud the bell could not even be heard being rang. Stephen DeAngelis paused from announcing the decision immediately for he knew his voice would be drowned out, even with a microphone.

Crash at long last could breathe normally; the grueling Elimination Chamber had finally come to a close. The chamber he and the defeated Sokka were in was a wreck. The glass on one pod was stained with Chris House's blood; another had Sokka's foot go through it and a third one had shards of bloodied plexi-glass strummed all about; the scene of what many would consider the attempted murder of Johnny Alvarez by Chris House. The piles of weapons had flooded into the ring, with small bits of glass tubes sprayed across one side of the ring. The baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire laid in a lone corner, while splinters of wood entangled in barbed wire was in another.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your winner of the match at 34:28….and NEW NCW World Heavyweight Champion….Crash Bandicoot!" Stephen DeAngelis announces as the chamber door swung open as an official stepped in and handed the brand new championship belt to Troy to present to Crash.

"Crash Bandicoot, He Started At The Opening Of The Match And Survived ALL 35 Minutes In The Elimination Chamber! He Stands Tall, He Is Victor In The NCW's First Elimination Chamber! And To Top It Off, He Is The World Heavyweight Champion For A NCW Record Breaking Third Time!" Joey declares as Crash struggles to his feet, being handed the brand new championship belt.

"Well congratulations Crash, you've just buried the Steel Syndicate before they can even get off the gro-" Critic began to stated, before his audio line was competly cut off….possibly by a certain co-owner and member of the Steel Syndicate?

But nevertheless, in the chamber Crash held the new world title up for all to see. It was a championship on a black belt and featured a center plate in the appearance of a golden circular toothed saw blade with a stretched out oval globe wrapped in barbed wire on a black rectangle that is mostly covered by the globe. On top of the globe in red was the updated NCW logo with World above it and Champion below it. On the ends of the main plate were two narrow features that were made to appear as glass tubes, with red tips to depict a tad bit of blood. There were four side plates. Each side plate was outlined in gold with a jagged outline, and each plate contained two flags of a country that was divided by a slant (left down to right on the left side plates and left up to right on the right side plates). Essentially, the belt looked much like the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. And this new belt was being raised by a now 3 time champion.

"He's raising the championship high for all too see. And its almost like this win wraps everything up of in the old era of NCW. We started here in Johnstown, PA in this building, the Cambria County War Memorial Arena that we call the NCW Arena. It started on January 12th, 2013 and tonight on April 15th, 2017, one of NCW's most beloved wrestlers who has had many iconic moments in this building wins the world title here in Johnstown. One era comes to a close…" Joey begins to say.

As the crowd celebrated, the camera focused in on to the melting pot that made up the stage where all the members of the Steel Syndicate were now standing, watching their rival elebrating. The camera manages to pick up some audio of what Streak is saying.

"Don't worry guys, we're just going to go to Plan B." Streak can be heard saying as everyone else nods.

"…..and another era begins…"

But whatever Plan B might be will have to wait for another day, as the spotlight is on Crash Bandicoot yet again who is standing tall on the turnbuckle with the championship draped over his shoulder. The lights from the cameras held by the dozen or so photographers at ringside flashing.

"That is it for us here at the NCW Arena. For Nostalgia Critic and myself, goodnight everybody. See you on TBS next month!" Joey declares as the show goes off air.


	6. NCW Electric 5-4-17

**NCW Electric- Episode #7- 5/4/17 (Taped April 28th** **)**

 **NCW Arena- Johnstown, PA**

"The Following Program Contains Scenes Of Violence, Strong Language And Other Elements That Do Not Reflect The Views Of TBS Or NCW And May Not Be Suitable For Younger Audiences. Viewer Discretion Is Advised."

"Mayhem" by Halestorm began with the musical opening as an assortment of shots of various wrestlers on the Electric Roster are shown like bolts of lightning.

" _A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone"_

" _Where'm I Going To Get Some"_

" _A little bedlam till I'm coming undone"_

" _Where'm I going to get some?"_

" _A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone!"_

 _(Suddenly Shot Of Numerous Actions In NCW History Involving Female Wrestlers Are Shown In Brief Flashes)_

" _Where'm I Going To Get Some!?"  
"Get Some!?"_

" _Get Some!?"_

" _A Little Bedlam!"_

" _Till I'm Coming Undone!"_

" _Where'm I Going To Get Some!?"_

" _Get Some!?"_

" _Get Some!?"_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

(Lightning Bolt Causing A Shower Of Sparks Transition)

A series of small white fireworks crackled in the air, lighting up the arena which was completely blacked out. Once the pyro ceases, a pink neon sign that reads Electric slowly begin to come to life. Once it is lit, the entire stage is then revealed in light.

A large neon sign reading 'Electric' in cursive letters is held in place on the largest of a series of three trusses that are square with smaller lights that make up the entry way (think the 1995-1998 Nitro stage) with a board in the very back holding a series of lights. On top of these truss is a white screen that projects videos during entrances. On either side of the center entry way are two cylinders that glowed a solid color. They are covered up on the ends by rising dark grates with small slits that allow the light out. The centers of these cylinders are, however, left exposed. The stages stationary colors are pink for the sign, white for the lights within the square truss and purple for the cylinders.

A grated metal ramp, with a few lights running single file under the ramp and illuminating through the grating currently white, runs from the stage that's at 5 feet to the floor. The ringside area allows only a narrow area between the ring and the barricades. The barricades themselves are steel bars but now concealed by black sheets with the logos of NCW, Electric & TBS at various areas on the barricades. The ring itself consists of a grey canvas with the Electric logo in a faded purple, ropes concealed in purple tape with the turnbuckles following this pattern. To top everything off, the ring aprons are a dark purple.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the seventh edition of NCW Electric, two hours of the best of the wrestlers with XX Chromosomes. We're coming to you from the NCW Arena in Johnstown, Pennsylvania!" Joey Styles could be heard announcing over the loud speakers within the building as a wide shot of the interior of the building and all its contents of stage, ring and crowd are shown. The lights over the crowd illuminate them in purple while the lights over the ring are left white.

"I'm Joey Styles joined by our newest member to the broadcast team, Bennett The Sage."

"Delighted to be here and on Electric…..away from Critic's dictatorship. That's always a step in the right direction." Bennett declares.

"Lucky you…" Joey grumbled, wishing he didn't have to deal with Critic on Saturday nights.

"Tonight, we continue with a rejuvenation of NCW. You will see Lucia Sycroin in her first Spirit Championship defense against Sarah Ortiz, who went the distance in the Scramble at Rejuvenation but came up short at the last minute." Joey states.

"Come up short? She freaking passed out!" Bennett exclaims. "Why she getting a rematch?"

"Your right Bennett, she passed out. She Did NOT submit, Referee Pee Wee Moore called the match for Sarah was in no shape to compete and awarded the decision to Lucia." Joey informs the viewers of his view of the situation.

"Well there it is. She passed out, she couldn't beat Lucia. What makes everyone think tonight will be different?" Bennett asked.

"It was a Scramble; she had to face five different wrestlers in separate matches in order to be Spirit Champion. Do you no….well…..I can see working with you is going to be a dream." Joey moaned.

"Indeed it shall be." Bennett replied in glee.

The camera faded to the stage which shifted to blue and white lights along the trusses, blue shading for the columns and an entire arena that's turned into a crisp blue shade. "Off The Chain (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver began to play throughout the NCW Arena to a chorus of boos. From underneath the truss stepped out Joan Rivera, whose red hair and mostly red attire stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the lights around her. It's clear the entrance is not for her when the team of Remi & Maxine Bordeaux step out and follow Joan to the ring. Remi carries with her the Flag of Quebec, matching well with the color scheme of the stage and lights. As for Maxine, she seemed a bit discomforted for she carried a flag with an assortment of "1s and 0s" to represent their teams present day given to their leader.

"The following contest is the second of two semi-final matches to determine who will compete for the NCW Women's Tag Team Championship next. Making their way to the ring, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada…the team formerly known as Montreal's Finest…Remi & Maxine Bordeaux…..GameGen2.0…." Holo announced with increased dismay as she read down the card.

"But we are kicking things off with tag team action in our mini tournament to determine the new NCW Women's Tag Team Champions." Joey stated. "Last month at Rejuvenation, we had the flip-side to this match in which Sweet Diva defeated Seductive Dream. The winner of tonight's match will go on to face Sweet Diva in the near future for the belts."

"GameGen2.0 NEED to win this, they NEED to bronze around their waist. Otherwise they shall float down the river of uncertainty and drown in the ocean of obscurity." Bennet declared as the Bordeaux sisters step through the ropes before perching up on opposite end of the ring to overlook the crowd with dismay.

The lights turned green while simultaneously the song shifted to "I Don't Speak Human" by Omnia. A mixed reaction came from the Johnstown audience that clashed with the agenda the company was attempting to go with the incoming team. The team is of San and Nausicaa, a team known by fans as the Miyazaki Maidens but that title as yet to be confirmed.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 227 lbs, the team of San & Nausicaa!" Holo announced with much more enthusiasm.

"San and Nausicaa are motivated to roll through GameGen2.0 and get an opportunity at getting their hands on Sweet Diva for events that occurred at the FWAs." Joey states. "San & Nausicaa were competing in the female Best of The Best Tag Team Rumble, Nausicaa in particular had a impressive performance until Sweet Diva jumped the barricade and targeted solely the two um…."

"Tree Huggers. Go ahead, call them what they are. Its NCW, the Easily Offended want us off the air anyways. That's all San & Nausicaa are, tree huggers. I haven't cringed so much hearing environmental rants till these two came along. Nausicaa only knows how to run away, I have yet to see her actually punch someone. San needs to be put in the padded room, she STILL thinks shes a wolf! Who the hell thinks that?" Bennett asked completely confused.

"….you don't punch in wrestling th-" Joey began to say, but dropped the argument for there would be many to come tonight.

 **GameGen2.0 vs. San & Nausicaa- Semi Finals of NCW Women's Tag Team Tournament**

Out of the Bordeaux sisters, Maxine would be starting things off with what many consider the muscle of the opposing team, San. And Maxine learns why in the early going for San is the first to take control of the bout and batters her foe. Maxine has to act on defense while San dishes everything she got (mainly variations of kicks, punches and the occasionally suplex) before the wrestling bout that San had transformed into a brawl tumbled out to the floor.

Of course what everyone in the crowd anticipated occurred, Joan appearing to be prepping to intervene? San quickly turns to Joan who slowly backs away. But the distraction is enough for Maxine to get back in the contest. Maxine attempted to give San a dose of her own medicine, beating her back but into the corner of her partner. Nausicaa tags herself in without any thought, leaping over the ropes and trying to go toe to toe with Maxine. But Nausicca is clearly playing soft with the open palms, and Maxine easily takes control again.

The turnbuckle in GameGen2.0's corner jabs Nausicaa in the spine as Maxine tags her sister, Remi into the contest. Nausicaa had fallen down to the canvas as Remi scaled the turnbuckle. Maxine assisted and turning her sister into a human dart as Remi landed on top of Nausicaa with a assisted senton. Joan looked confident on the outside that the match was about the wrap up quickly, but Nausicaa got the shoulder up at two.

Nausicaa had the heart to put up a defense and absorb the punishment Remi was dishing out the next few minutes in the match, but was not putting up any offense. This was frustrating her battered partner who was already weakened from earlier. But that didn't stop her from tagging herself into the ring the moment Nausicaa got whipped near her.

Nausicaa turned to her partner in confusion, but San merely pushed her aside and went into the frey. Remi and San scuffled in the center of the ring. But its clear San was worn out earlier in the bout, with Remi managing to duck an enzugiri and STOMPS on the side of San's skull before pulling her into a Shiraremi (Standing Sitout Shiranui)! And from this moment on, GameGen2.0 had taken complete control. Nausicaa was visibly nervous, wanting to get in to help but was still fighting with her own morals of fighting. GameGen2.0 were looking to add salt to the wound, Joan jumping up on the turnbuckle and distracting the ref by shouting who knows what. While Referee Pee Wee Moore argued with the Gamer Champ, the Bordeaux's took advantage as both began taking turns stomping away at San's torso.

Nausicaa had seen enough, rushing in and hollering at the Moore to forget about Joan. All this did, however, was direct Moore's attention to Nausicaa. Moore began hollering at her to get out of the ring, allowing. All the while GameGen2.0 had put the final nail in the coffin, going for the pin. But now Nausicaa had unintentionally distracted the ref and the pin went uncounted. Joan barged in, grabbing Moore's arm and turning him to face her for yet another lengthy rant. Moore had enough of this back and forth bickering and orders Joan to the back to the delight of the Johnstown audience. Joan tried to argue but finally stormed off to the back in frustration.

GameGen2.0 had been drawn into the argument, and as Joan head to the back Maxine and Remi were distracted enough for San to sneak up behind and lock Remi into the Urufu Rokku (Pentagram Choke)! One of the most dangerous submissions in NCW was locked onto the throat of Remi like a vise! It didn't last long, as Maxine hurried to pry San off before tossing her blindly aside.

Unfortunately for GameGen2.0, San found herself in her team's corner and Nausicaa holding her hand out for the tag. San hesitated, dreading another bout of Nausicaa getting slaughtered but tagged the Princess of The Valley of The Wind in. Nausicaa though was no longer a disappointment, bolting toward Maxine and flattening her with a dropkick. Immediately Nausicaa followed up with a Tornado DDT that ensures Maxine is seeing double for the time being. The illegal partner is thrown to the outside so Nausicaa can focus on the legal opponent.

But Remi is back to her feet after regaining her breath and delivers a RESO Spiral Noir (Ranhei)! Nausicaa rolled to the outside, but what should have been the crowning achievement for the bout would be wasted. Remi was out of any energy, the Urufu Rokku taking too much out of her. Nausicaa is seen rising, surprised to find the wrestler who should be on the offense on their hands and knees. Needing to capitalize, Nausicaa slide back into the ring and charged toward Remi, hitting her with a single hand bulldog before scaling the turnbuckle. She dropped from the skies with a Leap of Faith (Diving Headbutt) and ensured the win with a grapevine to the leg!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

A crowd that had made assumptions was now cheering their heads off for the victors. San feebishly lifted her first in the air to signal her joy of her team winning, her partner on her knees with two arms up in the air as the team's best friend, who also was the ring announcer, made the official announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman Your Winner of The Bout At 16:37, San & Nausicaa!" Holo announces.

"And San & Nausicaa emerge victorious! GameGen2.0 go back to the drawing board once more trying to figure out how to make an impact in NCW while the Miyazaki Maidens are now destined to meet face to face with Sweet Diva in Glasgow!" Joey exclaims.

"Oh so NOW we reveal where the match is occurring. I thought iswas going to occur in the steel mill's parking lot after this show wrapped up" Bennet stated.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

Focus soon shifted to the next tier of the Women's Division, the Spirit Title scene. Particularly tonight's challenger Sarah Ortiz.

Ai Tanabe, the newest employee of NCW. Signed on to be finally have permanent interviewers (and to begin to give NCW a bit of its own identity for its other two interviewers are ex-ECW talent), she looks to be in the wrong galaxy. You have Ai dressed in a blue suit jacket over a white shirt, trying to stand as straight possibly….next to Sarah Ortiz who was clad in her wrestling attire that was complete with a black mask with pink trim.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, My Name Is Ai Tanabe Here With Former Spirit Champion Sarah Ortiz Who Looks To Be The First Woman To Hold Said Belt Two Times!" Ai shouts, seeming to have put all of her energy in that first line.

"And It Shall Be Two Times After-" Sarah begins to say, but Ai just keeps going.

"This will not mark the first time you and Lucia Sycroin have met."

"We'll, no-"

"Your first altercations came last year when she flung you around like a rag-doll to make a statement on wanting the Women's Championship."

"We'll…yeah I suppose…"

"Then last month at Rejuvenation you were decimated by her at the end of the 6 Women's Scramble."

"…that too-"

"Has that affected at all the likelihood of the outcome of tonight's bout?" Ai questioned, not pausing for a second to take a breath till she finished.

"….no" Sarah murmured, the facts making her uncertain about her chances for a few moments. But she quickly straightens up her act and puts on a more confident facade. "No! I was ill experienced last year, was just really getting started in NCW. But I feel regardless if I was the one who was the last one pinned in the Scramble, I stole the show. What does everyone talk about in that match? Sycroin winning the belt? No, they talk about how I went the distance for over over 20 minutes and eliminated 4 other wrestlers one by one. And now that tonight I will have the ring for just myself and Lucia with no other wrestlers waiting to come down that aisle, I assure you the outcome will be different. And when that bell rings, I will be going into the history books as the first ever TWO TIME Spirit Champion. And from there….well….just wait and see."

 **Pyrrha Nikos vs. Catherine Wilson**

The show returned to the interior of the NCW Arena, with the hard camera zooming in on to the ring At 5'10, the individual's head and back was mostly shrouded in long dark hair highlighted with blue and white streaks.

"Ladies and Gentleman the following bout is scheduled for one fall with a 15 minute time limit. Introducing first, from San Diego, California, weighing in tonight at 130 lbs. This is Catherine Wilson." Holo announces to a very soft response.

"Huh, where did everyone go?" Bennett sarcastically asked.

But the crowd soon cheered, much louder than they would for Catherine at least. The viewpoint shifted to one of the manual cameras at ringside which made its way up the aisle as the stage became clad in red and gold with "Invasion" by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo filled everyone's ears. Soon, a shower of gold sparks poured down from just below the titantron screen and cascaded onto the steel grated floor. A figure could be made out walking through under the screen, and then through the entry way just as the spars stopped falling.

"And her opponent, from Vale. She weighed in tonight at 125 lbs. This is 'The Invincible Girl', Pyrrha Nikos!" Holo announces with much more enthusiasm which doesn't go unnoticed by Catherine.

"Northern Carnage Wrestling's biggest acquisition for Electric, Pyrrha Nikos signed on in a Talent Exchange between NCW and CEW." Joey began to list off.

"And she did NOT win the World Women's Championship. She was ELIMINATED." Bennett reminded Joey. "But I'll be fair, this is her first singles contest in NCW so she can kind of-sort of reboot her early career here."

"And she will be going against Catherine Wilson, who has waited for three years to finally be on the main roster. She spent those three years weekly visiting the Blood Hall, our training facility here in downtown Johnstown. She's no pushover, we saw that in the Six Women's Scramble." Joey added, trying to balance out both sides in this match before it began.

Pyrrha had taken no time getting to the ring, sliding under the bottom purple rope and immediately going to a stance. She wasn't looking to make a show out of her entrance, but rather focused on ensuring a good first impression in her first one v one match in NCW.

Catherine looked unimpressed by Pyrrha. Rather she leaned back in the corner and just rolled her head around a little to get her mind off of the Invincible Girl's entrance. Once Pyrrha was in, Referee Troy Davis called for the bell to be ring and even as the seconds began to twiddle away, Catherine wanted to make something very clear to Pyrrha.

"Three Years I Sweated To Get In Here! I Have Been Held Back, I Have Been Oppressed By These People Just Because They Don't Like My Personality! I Am Not A Jobber, You Will Understand That As Soon As This Is Over When You Are Going To Be Made A Flash In The Pan!" The Californian bellowed as loud as she could.

Pyrrha was for the most part unfazed, she was just here to wrestler. Not get involved in some big drama-fest. Pyrrha began to take a few steps back, trying to go back to her corner but Catherine continues to agitate; with a slap to the face!

"Oh dear…Catherine, Catherine, you don't want to blow this." Bennett pleads as Pyrrha was growing unamused.

"Come On, Hit Me! I Can Take Any Sh-" Catherine continued to jabber on, but was shoved down to the mat in the corner instead!

"Too late." Joey stated, continuing off of Bennett's remarks.

Catherine's line of sight shot right back up at Pyrrha who was keeping her distance from the Californian. Catherine charged back to her feet and rushed at Pyrrha who instead diverted her into the opposing corner. Once more the Californian charged at the Invincible Girl, only this time she was hiptossed down to the mat. Catherine immediately was sent flying once more with a belly-to-belly suplex into another corner and as she struggled back to a stance had Pyrrha's knee stabbed into her jaw from a Running High Knee!

"F*** HER UP PYRRHA, F*** HER UP!" The crowd had begun to chant and making the censors scramble to do their job.

But Catherine wasn't defenseless, she used her two best friends; her fists. She wailed away at Pyrrha's head which sent the Invincible Girl into a brief retreat. Pyrrha had thrown a arm up for defense which worked great, but Catherine struck her with a discus clothesline the moment that arm came down. Pyrrha was put on wobbly legs, and soon levelled by Catherine getting another speed for a missile dropkick that sent her down into the corner of the ring.

"Catherine now on the offense, using her brawling skills to bring Pyrrha down to the mat!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd grew silent once more except for groans.

"If you call brawling a skill." Bennett deadpanned as Catherine began to stomp on Pyrrha over and over. But soon Referee Troy Davis was stepping in as it seemed Catherine was going to go on and on for eternity (more like ten seconds but still).

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH CATHERINE! 1, 2, 3, 4-!" Troy began shouting, Catherine breaking at the last second.

"THE HELL'S THE COUNT FOR! WE DON'T COUNT THAT IN NCW!" Catherine exclaimed.

"New Rules! Sorry!" Troy snapped back.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAND OF EXTREME! I WAITED THREE YEARS AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME I CAN'T EVEN BRAW-" Catherine began to shout…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE BEING DECIMATED BY A MILO (Spear)!

"MILO OUTTA NOWHERE! PYRRHA SHOT OUT OF THERE LIKE A CANNON!" Joey exclaimed. "CATHERINE'S OUT, she whacked her head off the mat when she landed! She's out cold!"

Indeed she was, she wasn't moving in the slightest as Pyrrha went for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

The crowd burst out into shocked applause as a match that seemed would have gone a steady pace abruptly cut short by arguing. Pyrrha held a hand to her head a few moments, her cranium for sure hurting from those fists. But she soon was standing over Catherine with hand raised.

"Your winner of the match at…1:35…Pyrrha Nikos!" Holo announced.

"Holy…" Bennet exclaimed. "She Killed A Jobber!"

"Maybe not have killed, but got Catherine off guard!" Joey partially agreed. "Pyrrha Nikos so the opportunity of Catherine being distracted and took advantage!"

Pyrrha didn't meander around the ring. She had come to do what she planned and was already heading back up the aisle as her music played once more. It may have been the music that finally awoke Catherine from her forced slumber. She struggled to her knees to see her opponent disappearing behind the stage. The music lifted, leaving the chattering of 4,000 people to fill her ears. But there wasn't anything good they had to say.

"jobber, jobber, Jobber, Jobber, JOBBER! JOBBER!" The crowd chanted at Catherine.

"….I'm not a jobber, I AM NOT A JOBBER!" She shouted back, visibly upset. She kicked the bottom rope and a furious glare shot at the crowd but only intensified the chants. Catherine soon stormed out of the ring, throwing her arms down as if she was about to go into a "NO!" chant.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

Focus had shifted from Catherine's troubles to the backstage area. Pyrrha had just come off of her first singles victory in NCW and was heading to the locker room. But she was stopped in her progress by the sound of a slow and sarcastic clap…

Clap…

Clap…

Clap…

Clap…

Clap…

Clap…

Clap…

The Gamer Champ appeared leaning in a doorway, having been there all night it appeared. She stepped out into the hall as Pyrrha turned around to face her.

"Well, well, glad to see management ensured you didn't have to break a sweat in your first singles bout. They got to keep you lookin perfect for the cameras to sale the big bucks. In no time they shall be delivering the Spirit title through the mail. And by next month you'll have the world title handed to you on a silver platter in some over the top celebration in the ring! Then be forced to vacate it do to injury….then win it again in Ladder War by robbing the deserving challenger. Soo you'll have an ego so big you'll blow it all inside a steel cage in some crappy ballroom in the Big Apple!" She declared, but getting no response out of the statement's intended target. Pyrrha paused to hear Joan, but merely rolled her eyes and felt trying to talk to her again was pointless. The Invincible Girl began to walk away.

"What's the matter? Not even going to talk? They making you to the silent character now? Make you an even bigger Goldberg Rip-Off, I suppose. What about all of your crap about destiny from Rejuvenation? "

Pyrrha stopped once more, now growing agitated by Joan consistently pecking away at her but doesn't let it be expressed on her face.

"Don't you have a tag team to mentor?"

"What tag team?"

"The tag team YOU boast about. You know, Remi & Maxine Bordeaux, they have names aside from the recycled name of GameGen2.0 you give them. Maybe if you actually focused on tutoring them to be a tag team they would not be handed loss after loss. Maybe you need to stop playing like a broken record, or maybe they should just get a real mentor." Pyrrha stated, having looked directly into Joan's eyes to make her point simple but straightforward. "I cannot help what occurred in the past with someone who is not me, but know this. I am not going to take anything handed to me on a silver platter. I will earn it. You have my word on that."

"Your word? Your word is crap around here."

Pyrrha didn't respond, rather she continued walking on down the hall.

"You're Just A Overpowered Boss, Nothing More. Once someone finds the pattern around you, there will be no more of you!" Joan yelled at Pyrrha who still did not respond. The show from there faded to black for a commercial break.

 **Lucia Siycroin © vs. Sarah Ortiz- NCW Spirit Championship**

After a commercial break that lasted no more than five minutes, Electric was back for the third match of the night. The camera zoomed in from a wide view of the entire arena with viewpoint from a corner that would be to the right of the hard camera. The view is zoomed in to focus on the ring as Holo stood by prepared to introduce the participants of the next bout.

"The following bout is set for one fall with a thirty minute time limit and is for the Northern Carnage Wrestling Spirit Championship!" Holo announced.

There were a few moments of quiet conversations amongst the crowd before cheers broke out. The two cylinders partially concealed within the holed pattern became pink while green strobes shot from the every growing rectangular truss underneath the titantron. "Rooftops" by Lostphrophets sounded through the audio system within the NCW Arena, updated for sure thanks to having a blank check from Turner Broadcasting. And out through the pink and green haze of color was an individual clad in black mask and attire reminiscent of a certain controversial luchadora. All of which had a pink outline.

"Introducing first the challenger, from San Diego, California. She weighed in tonight at 110 lbs. This is the Female Enigma, Sarah Ortiz!" Holo introduced.

"It was last month at Rejuvenation where Sarah Ortiz had the bad luck of drawing number one for a 6 Woman Scramble that turned into being a gauntlet match. Nevertheless she persevered and proved to the wrestling world was not going to be stuck in middle with clowns and jokers…" Joey began to state.

"Only to keel over at the end to who? To Who? Her opponent tonight. I don't know why Sarah thinks she has a chance. The last singles match these two had was back in 2016 and saw Lucia tossing this Sexy Star-clone around the ring like some ragdoll. She was decimated by the Last of the Sycroins in less than two minutes last month at Rejuvenation, so what has changed Joey, what has changed?" Bennett questioned while the camera trailed Sarah who had sprinted to the ring. She slid under the bottom rope and stopped herself by grabbing a hold of the ropes on the opposite side of the squared circle.

"Sooner or later her resilience will pay off." Joey declared.

"Oh, sooner or later? Yeah, and you can punch your way through piece of Azbantium…after 2 billion years!" Bennet exclaimed.

The music was cut as the lights were briefly restored to their default settings. Sarah stepped into position in a corner of the ring. Soon the lights went dark and all that illuminated the arena were the sporadic white flashes from the lighting truss above the ring.

An icy blue lights flickered on the rectangular steel truss that made up the portal directly below the titantron. The crowd was eerily quiet, not out of lack of interest of respect but in a bit of fear of Sarah's opponent. On cue, the cylinder towers gradually begin to glow blue also as "Plague" by Crystal Castles began to play. Fog rolled in from either direction in front of the portal giving the viewer at home a chilling blur of blue and white.

A 1/3rd of the crowd broke out into cheers but the majority booed when a figure began to appear in the fog. The figure soon stepped out into full view with a black belt containing a large circular silver main plate, with Spirit etched in cursive red. The NCW logo prominently displayed on either side plate that was in the shape of keystones. And the wearer of the belt had nothing more than a stoic expression while slowly making their way to the ring.

"And her opponent, weighing in at 125 lbs., She is The Last of The Sycroin Race and the NCW Spirit Champion, This Is Lucia Sycroin!" Holo announced before stepping out of the ring.

"Jeez, she gives me the creeps." Bennett shuttered as Lucia continued to the ring. "Lucia is one of the scariest wrestlers competing today. She has just two modes; freakishly stoic and unattached, then homicidal rage!"

"Sarah's going to have to neutralize Lucia early, ensure she doesn't have a chance to go for Andromeda Stretch. One of the most dangerous submissions in the entire company. But there are so many other weapons Lucia got, she is a powerhouse and will bruise her opponent by any means." Joey declared.

Lucia grabbed a hold of the ropes and pulled herself up on the apron, staring right at Sarah. Eye contact is not broken as Lucia weaves through the ropes and comes to stand dead center in the ring. The lights were restored to their default setting as the fog began to dissipate. Lucia though still kept here sight locked on the challenger, handing the championship to Senior Official John Finnegan.

Both Lucia and Sarah were in opposite corners when the bell rang. The wrestlers charged out of the gates with a full head of steam before locking up on top of the NCW Electric logo sewn into the canvas. They seemed to spiraled around in one complete rotation while jockeying for position but it was Lucia who ruled, throwing Sarah back into a corner. Sarah charged back Lucia, only being directed into the opposite corner. This time, however, Sarah jumped up on top of the turnbuckle and jumped back with a moonsault. The moonsault missed, however, as Lucia rushed toward the same corner. Sarah managed to land on her feet and delivered a dropkick to the oncoming champion in the manner of Finn Balor. Lucia's spine connected with the middle turnbuckle, but her hands latches on to the top rope to keep her from falling.

But she needed to act fast, The Female Enigma was bolting toward her for a running high kick. Lucia rushes around Sarah, whose foot connected with the top turnbuckle. Sarah backed up RIGHT into a german suplex! The luchardora rolled over herself before coming to rest next to the ropes. Sarah took a few moments before she starting to pull herself back to her feet; however Lucia rushed up and began to smash her knees into Sarah's ribs. To make matters worse for Sarah, Finnegan was being rather lenient with the rules because it was a championship match, allowing the onslaught to continue longer than it should.

Sarah from then on was fighting an uphill battle trying to get into the match as Lucia seemed to ensure she threw the luchadora into each set of ropes and all four corner of the ring. It was only back luck that Sarah bolted out of the corner to avoid the ram that Lucia had become, the champion's shoulder striking the steel ring post. Sarah took this opportunity to start weakening Lucia by stomping down on the back of her calves. Sarah and Lucia continued to fight around the ring, before Lucia was ultimately clotheslined to the outside.

A unique opportunity was being provided to Sarah, as Lucia struggled to get to her feet while leaning against the barricade on the outside. Sarah began to hurry back to the opposite ropes, sprinting across the length of the ring…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE BOWING LUCIA'S SPINE OVER THE BARRICADE WITH A SUICIDE DIVE OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE OUTSIDE!

"Bueco Suicida, Oh Dios Mío!" Joey exclaimed.

Has Lucia buckled and caved down to the unprotected floor, Sarah leaned back against the ring apron and tried to regain some energy. She pursued a crawling Lucia, stomping on her back before trying to throw her shoulders first into the barricade. But Lucia's feet become solid rocks, and a few elbows cut into the weakened ribs of Sarah. The luchardoa had to get some distance from Lucia, who now gave Sarah a hard kick in the gut before trying to go for some form of suplex. Sarah though blocks, trying a suplex of her own that also blocked. Ultimately Lucia gains power and pounds the side of Sarah's head into the ring post.

The match shifted back into the ring, Lucia trying to wear her opponent down for the next few minutes. But Sarah was consistently trying to wiggle herself out of Lucia's grasp and had brief moments of offense. She finally managed to duck an oncoming big boot, rebounding off the ropes and landing on top of Lucia with a springboard moonsault. Lucia is grounded long enough for her to rebound off the opposite rope with another springboard moonsault before going for a pin attempt.

1…

…

…

…

2…

….

2.18 only for Lucia to kick out.

Sarah had to keep the offense going, and hoped to repeat what had been effective earlier. Lucia soon was tossed out to the floor and Sarah sprinted as fast as her two feet would allow, jumping over the top rope…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNFORANTULEY LANDING RIGHT INTO LUCIA'S CLUTCHES WHO THROWS SARAH BACK FIRST ON THE SOLID MASS THAT IS THE CONCRETE FLOOR WITH A BLACK HOLE SLAM!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed.

"Life As Sarah Knows It Just Came To A Sudden Halt!" Bennett exclaimed as the crowd popped in shock and a bit of horror for some feared the back of Sarah's skull at also smacked into the floor.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" chants echoed throughout the area, but probably all Sarah could ear was a consistent ping after meeting the unforgiving floor of the NCW Arena.

Lucia also was sprawled out on the floor, but she was motionless more to take advantageous of the situation and muster up enough strength for the remainder of the match.

"Sarah Ortiz I fear may have smacked her head off of the floor also, If that be the case, Sarah may very well be out cold!" Joey exclaimed.

"That would be the least of her problems, at least should would not realize she lost to Lucia yet again." Bennet declared.

Sarah had been motionless save for her hands now retracting to the rear of her skull. Lucia on the other hand had a hand on the top of the barricade and was winching herself back to her feet. The Last of the Sycroins found she had a defenseless opponent and threw said individual back into the ring.

"PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" The crowd chanted in fear of Sarah's wellbeing. Lucia slid under the bottom rope. But she didn't have a clear view of Sarah, for John Finnegan was leaning over asking Sarah over and over for some type of clear response if she could continue. Each time he asked, he didn't get a clear answer and soon was fearing the worse. He looked to be about to call for the bell…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

..

…

…

WHEN LUCIA SHOVED FINNEGAN ASIDE AND STOMPED DIRECTLY ON TOP OF SARAH'S HEAD OVER AND OVER!

"Lucia Driving Her Foot, Compressing The Skull Of The Luchadora!" Joey exclaimed in horror.

"She's Going To Implode Sarah's Skull!" Bennett shrieked as Lucia continued to drop the boot on top of Sarah's head over and over. Finnegan demanded for Lucia to stop or else he was going to call the match off (to boos from the crowd) but Lucia shouted back.

"No, I Finish It Completely!"

Lucia stopped stomping on the head of Sarah, dragging the seemingly unconscious Sarah up in the air and executing a second Black Hole Slam!

"And A Encore Of The Black Hole Slam! That Does It, Its Over! Sarah Has Fallen To The Might Of The 5 Foot Three Powerhouse!" Joey yelled as Lucia covered Sarah, even grapevining the legs….

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THR-NO! A weak shoulder of the luchadora managed to get off the mat and thus stopping the count!

"Wait a minute, Sarah still is in this!" Joey exclaimed.

Lucia got to her feet, a bit dumbfounded that Sarah even had the will to continue fighting. Sarah slowly rose back to a stance, getting her fists up as if challenging Lucia to throw a punch.

"I have a feeling that'll end shortly." Bennett replied as Lucia began to fire away with a series of rights.

But Sarah was managing to hold her ground, although each punch put her on increasingly shakier legs before ultimately being backed into the ropes. Lucia threw the luchadora across the ring with an irish whip…

..

…

…

…

…

But Sarah rebounded, ducking under a clothesline…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And charged back at the Sycroin to execute a sling blade! And that wasn't all as a groggy Sarah dragged herself to the corner. She took time scaling the turnbuckle even though it was clear she wished to go quicker. Lucia was up to her feet and about to rush toward Sarah when The Female Engima dropped down on top of her with a diving dropkick!

The crowd had completely swung behind Sarah as the Spirit Champion collapsed from the kick. Sarah mustered up enough energy to pull Lucia in position for the Angelic Splash (Frog Splash)…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Which Was Performed To Perfection! Sarah landed dead center onto Lucia and had her covered…

1..

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.999 but Lucia kicks out!

"No! The Champion's Shoulders Are Up At The Last Possible Moment!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'll be honest; I thought Sarah had made a turnaround! But she's so rattled in the head she forgot to hook the legs!" Bennett pointed out.

Sarah's face was obstructed by her mask, but it was clear she was furious; she should be having her hand raised and being declared 2-time Spirit Champion. But the time keeper was still keeping track of the ongoing clock, and Sarah needed to find an alternative to bring Lucia down.

She tried for one, as another minute went by with Sarah trying to weaken the neck region of Lucia even through a few instances of the Last of Her Kind tried to fight back. Sarah soon seemed prepared to break out her other finisher. Trying to pull Lucia into a standing butterfly, but Lucia would have none of it. It was clear the momentum had transferred from challenger back to champion as the butterfly crumbled…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Buried 6 Feet Under With Kiss And Torment (Reverse STO)!

"Kiss And Torment, Sarah's World Is Spinning…." Joey stated as Lucia pinned the challenger for her championship…

1..

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

The bell sounded thrice to mark the end of the grueling bout, and Sarah's body seemed to have completely relaxed knowing it was over. Lucia was on all fours the moment the bell rang, taking a few deep breaths to try and regain her strength before pushing herself back to her feet as Finnegan raised her arm in victory and returned her championship.

"Ladies and Gentleman your winner of the bout at 14:41 and STILL NCW Spirit Champion, Lucia Sycroin!" Holo announced to a mixed, almost miserable response.

"And the Spirit Championship will remain around the waist of the Last of the Sycroians….for ever….and ever…..and ever….and ever…..and ever….and ever." Bennett began to repeat over and over.

"Alright, alright. I think you made your point, Bennett." Joey said.

"….and ever…"

Lucia stared down at her rival who was deprived of all her stamina. One final stomp on the head marked who reigned supreme between the two before Lucia departed to the back.

(Lighting Transition)

After a lighting light transition we are directed somewhere way in the back of the NCW Arena; in the interior part of the parking lot where the late spring air was blowing in from the outside. The camera is shaking all around as the cameraman is following an individual who we soon see is Ai Tanabe with microphone in hand hurrying up to intercept the victorious Miyazaki Maidens who were heading out of the NCW Arena.

"Oh dear." San could be heard grumbling as she and Nausicaa paused knowing they were going to be unable to escape questions from the promotion's newest interviewer.

"Please, I assure you two this will take no more than a few minutes." Ai assured, inserting microphone between San & Nausicaa.

"We are two individuals with polarizing personalities, and to be honest there have been cases where we have been at each other's throats. Tonight though, we finally connected as one single unit and when we are a single unit it is clear we are a force to be reckoned with." Nausicaa declared.

"…and it was the Bordeaux's so it wasn't that hard." San added.

The duo were about to continue, but there attention changed when bright lights struck their eyes. San and Nausicaa held their arms up to shield their eyes as Ai and the cameraman backed away. Focus shifted to the blur of two orbs that once the camera focused were revealed to be the headlights of a white limousine. The almost alien vehicle made a wide turn in the garage before coming to a stop. The driver soon stepped out and walked parallel with the limo to the back door that he quickly opened.

And who was to come out of the limo? None other than the Auburn Beauty and leader of the Sophisticated Beauty, Selena Richardson, who was decked out in a fine sparkling red dress that made her stick out like a sore thumb in the grungy dimly light parking garage she had found herself in. Soon, her fellow members of the Sophisticated Beauty, Sweet Diva, emerged. Both Elena and Sakura where clad in their Berserk Gym jackets.

Memories of the previous Fiction Wrestling Awards came flowing through San's mind the moment she saw the trio step out of the limo. If had not been for these three, San and Nausicaa could have won the Best of the Best Tag Team Rumble, but instead interference from Sophisticated Beauty saw San and Nausicaa be forgotten the shuffle.

Nausicca held her arm out in front of San, hoping to quell any violence which San sure wished to inflict upon any one of the three 'gifted' talents in front of her.

Selena eyed both of Sana and Nausicaa before scoffing slightly and having only a few words.

"Who the hell do you two think you are?" Selena asked. "Come on girls, let's go break some hearts."

Selena walked off, leaving Sweet Diva and the Miyazaki Maidens coming face to face. Nausicaa and San were serious, San ready to rip open one of the two foes. But Sweet Diva had a smirk of confidence that would make anyone want to punch the grin off their face.

'Come Along Now!" Selena could be heard yelling out of view. Sweet Diva quickly turned away from the Maidens as if they didn't even exist, and followed their leader into the NCW Arena. Leaving Nausicaa with a glare while San looked ready to attack the next living thing that dares come toward her. And a emotional fueled standoff like this was of course followed up by some commercials about who knows what, Mtn. Dew Kickstart or something.

Electric returned from whatever the hell the advertisers where trying to sale you. We find ourselves back in the interview area with Ai Tanabe.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Ai Tanabe Here Again With A Young Lady Who Will Be Heading To The Ring In A Short Moment. That Is Evelyn Cano!" Ai states in a very loud and upbeat tone that made it clear she was trying just a bit too hard but we can't help but shake our heads in amusement.

Evelyn stepped within the view of the camera, already dressed in ring attire but having a pink jacket with the pattern of a butterfly in silver gems on the back.

"After Rejuvenation you find yourself in a match with Coco Bandicoot, both of you failed to capture the NCW World Women's Championship. If you beat a former world and tag champion tonight, would you hope this places you in line for at least a future title shot at the Spirit Championship….even with the calculated Lucia Sycroin holding the championship." Ai questioned….voice being taken over by the fear of anyone having to face Lucia.

"My end goal is the World Women's Championship…and hopefully I don't get stampeded over by the rest of the locker room going to answer Tsubaki's open challenge." Evelyn softly replied with a smile. "It would be great though to build a legacy before getting to that point…of course after seeing what Sarah had to go through tonight I'm not sure if I want to be running head first into a meat grinder if I get through Coco who she too is dangerous. I know it well she has been looking to rebuild her career for years since WrestleWars II."

"Are You Done?" Someone asked out of view.

The camera whipped to the right where we found Velvet House standing there with arms crossed and an impatient tapping of the foot to go along with her frustrated expression.

"There was a time in this company that there was once single name that ruled this place. That name was House. H.O.U.S.E. From Lemon Brook, USA, the most feared and vilified quartet. Myself, My Sister Lillian, My Brothers Jack and Chris….but now everyone treats us as some relic of the past minus my brother, who wasn't even feared and just about anyone could walk all over him. The fans now see us as an oddity. Thanks to another name…..Alvarez, or in your case Cano! You give everyone the soft, kind treatment while rubbing those jugs of yours together to get more bang for your buck, to get put in matches you don't belong in. I built this place, my sister built this place, my brothers built this place, the Houses built NCW from the ground up into the land of carnage it is today…just to have it corrupted by a bunch of free loaders like you who are riding off the fact you deserve an 'equal opportunity'! Get out of this place; you are not going to wreak the benefits of what people like me have worked hard for the past four-five years! Pack your bags and go back to wherever the hell you come from!" Velvet shouted, clearly striking a chord with Evelyn who in an instant was rushing toward the RR Member and was only stopped by the rookie interviewer trying to step in.

"No-no-no, fighting her is just going to make her as worse as you! You got a match to be in, Coco Bandicoot is a much more worthy opponent than this Velvet." Ai pleaded to Evelyn, who took a step back and appeared to have gotten her senses back together and was heading off to the entry way.

Velvet's eyes were filled with the frustration that had seemed to boiled into hatred over the past few years, glaring at Evelyn as she walked off. She let loose some frustration by shoving Ai back, causing the NCW Electric sign hanging in the interview area to swing.

"Interjecting yourself into other people's business is just going to make your life here a living hell! Stop trying to protect the weak like Evelyn!" Velvet hollered at Ai, who held an arm up a bit fearful of what Velvet might do next. But the House merely could be heard seething a few moments before storming off.

 **Evelyn Cano vs. Coco Bandicoot**

The lightning bolt sequence returned us to the interior of the arena where almost immediately the lights in the arena and within the two cylinder towers flanking the entry portal and titantron switched to pink. All the while "Comatose" by Skillet was played. Evelyn Cano stormed out through the rectangular steel trusses and was clearly livid after hearing what Velvet hollered at her. There was no attempt at being her kind loving self; she was all business at the moment.

"The following bout is scheduled for one fall with a 15 minute time limit. Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas. She weighed in at 118 lbs. This is Evelyn Cano!" Holo announced to a cheer from the NCW Faithful.

"….Uh…..we apologize for Velvet House going off on a tangent. Hopefully Evelyn will be able to recompose herself by the time Coco is out here also." Joey states.

"Why? This Is Northern CARNAGE Wrestling, dammit. I signed up to scream vulgarity at the sight of someone getting their body smashed through a freakin table. We haven't gotten any of that tonight, yes Evelyn. Channel that rage, beat the living daylights out of the washed up Bandicoot! It's Take A Wrestler Home Night At NCW, Toss Coco So Far Out Into The Crowd She Lands In Philly!" Bennett exclaimed.

"….oh….kay then…." Joey hesitantly replied. "I can see you went off your meds this week."

"No, but you know who is off their meds?"

"Who?"

"Christopher House."

"…..wrong show!" Joey shouted.

"What, Critic does Prime. I have to make a jab or two myself!"

As Bennett's quarrel drove Joey off the topic at hand, Evelyn Cano had already made it to the ring and was preparing for the oncoming match while in her corner.

The lights shifted from pink to orange with green strobes. "Obsolete" by Prexowhy?Gen Began to play. A pop for the veteran came from the crowd as Evelyn's opponent stepped out through the rectangular steel trusses.

"And her opponent, from the Wumpa Islands. She weighed in tonight at 111lbs. This Is Coco Bandicoot!" Holo announced.

Everything was going at an even pace, with Evelyn in fact getting a slight advantageous over Coco…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

Until a chorus of boos suddenly came from the crowd, causing the camera shift an focus in on Velvet House who just walked out onto the stage!

"Wait, now-now…Velvet is out here. She isn't even scheduled to be here." Joey exclaimed.

"Oh and that's going to stop her? She built this company, she has a right to come out and watch a match or two. It's fine." Bennett replied.

"Oh you know damn well she's out here to draw Evelyn's attention. It isn't some Sunday picnic she is on!" Joey shouted.

And Velvet wasn't just staying put within the steel rectangles. She was making her way down the ramp and was consistently shouting who knows what about Evelyn or herself. Evelyn was keeping a constant eye on her, and the closer Velvet got the less focus Evelyn had on the match.

Soon, Velvet was at the ring, slamming the mat and audible shouting sarcastically. "YEAH LET'S CHEER FOR THE THIEF! CHEER AS SHE TAKES THE SPOTLIGHT AWAY FROM THE WHOLESOME FAMILY THAT CONSTRUCTED THIS PLACE! WHILE WE BLEED AND SWEAT JUST TO GET THIS COMPANY OVER, SHE AND THE REST OF HER FAMILY SIT ON THEIR A**SES STEALING OUR SPOTLIGHT AND OUR PAYCHECKS!"

Everything spiraled out of control from there. Evelyn had been looking to go for a running clothesline to Coco but instead rushed right passed her opponent and shot right down on top of Velvet! Evelyn and Velvet's brawled quickly spilled up the aisle with Velvet going back first into the barricade. Velvet got a single kick off allowing her to be able to flee into the audience. The Latina Diva was in hot pursuit, jumping over the barricade and pushing her way through the condensed crowd.

The hard camera briefly caught Referee Troy Davis calling for the bell knowing the match wasn't going to continue. Coco could also be seen leaving the ring and possibly going to pursue Velvet also for ruining the match (there was still bad blood between the Bandicoots and Houses from Crash vs Chris's rivalry after all). The camera soon jerked rather unprofessionally to the left, trying to keep up with the chase until the cameraman would be able to get through the sea of nutty fans. The crowd was making all sorts of noises, primarily the command of "KILL THE HOUSE! KILL THE HOUSE! KILL THE HOUSE!"

"All Hell Is Breaking Loose….Again." Joey deadpanned. "We apologize for such a crappy view."

"Yeah, looks like a freaking Central Park Media is taping this event!" Bennett cried out. "I don't get why someone with such intelligence like Velvet is hitting and running!"

Soon Velvet had reached the hockey boards that completely wrapped around the arena and divided the cheap seats from the semi-cheap seats. But instead of running she was backing herself up to the boards as Evelyn emerged, charging right at Velvet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND RIGHT INTO THE TRAP OF THE HOUSES AS LILLIAN HOUSE CAME FROM SOMEWHERE IN THE CROWD WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL!

"LILLIAN HOUSE! LILLIAN HOUSE TURNING EVELYN INSIDE OUT! IT WAS A SET UP! A DAMN TRAP!" Joey exclaimed.  
"There it is! I knew Velvet hadn't gone off the deep end…yet…" Bennett stated.

"F*** THE HOUSES! F*** THE HOUSES! F*** THE HOUSES!" chants rang out through the NCW Arena, something that had not been heard in this building for quite a few years.

It was a complete mugging as Velvet and Lillian united against Cano, whipping her back first into the hockey boards several times before going to the ribs.  
"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Velvet was heard shouting at Evelyn yet again, hoping her heels caved in the Latina Diva's rib cage to the dismay of the hostile audience now edging closure and closure to the seen.

"GET THE F*** OFF HER YOU B***!" A fan could be heard yelling while another shouting back YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" right back at the Houses.

It was at this time Coco Bandicoot arrive on the scene, trying to inject herself into the fray to keep Evelyn from being decimated any further. It helped Evelyn….for the moment…as it soon turned into a 2 on 1 situation.

"House vs Bandicoot! House vs Bandicoot! Most storied rivalry in NCW between the Bandicoots and the Houses is being reignited here tonight!" Joey exclaimed.

"I thought the Bandicoots won that! Instead all I see is the Houses dominating and retaking the company they built by force!" Bennett declared.

Coco soon was on her knees as Lillian drove her knee right into the spine of Coco. Velvet went back to ensuring Evelyn would be have to carried out of the NCW Arena in a stretcher…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL HOLLY STORM, WHO MUST HAVE ALSO BEEN ATTENDANCE SOMEWHERE, RUSHES IN AND BEGINS CRACKING A SINGAPORE CANE OVER THE BACKS OF BOTH HOUSES!

"Wait, THAT'S HOLLY STORM! She Wasn't Scheduled TO Be Here Either! Holly I Know Helped Train Evelyn In The Old FTW Now SPARK! She Coming to Save Her Friend and Trainee I'm Assuming!" Joey exclaimed.

"She Raided The Local Kendo Gy-….Johnstown Don't Got A Kendo Gym! Get The Houses Some Kendōgu, Stat!" Bennett exclaimed.

The Houses had a barrage of cane shots fall down upon their skin, for sure to cause welts in a few minutes. Even as Velvet and Lillian appeared to be retreating toward the back, Holly was not letting up one bit. It seemed the further she moved away from the seen the more rapid the shots were. Lillian and Velvet hurdled over the hockey boards and scrambled toward one of the entry portals leading out to the concourse of the NCW Arena. A spotlight soon shined in their eyes trying to following the running battle. Velvet managed to flee while Lillian ate at least a half a dozen more of cane shots from the Singapore Cane Storm following right behind her. Holly stopped in the entry portal as fans watched from above the Houses flee out of sight.

The cameraman had finally caught up with the action, which had now evaporated into the air. The only shot he managed to get was of Holly staring down the walkway leading out into the concourse of the arena, the image a bit blurry for the spotlight hanging in the center of the arena shining down on her. The Production Truck wisely decided to let things cool off with a commercial break.

 **Amber Vignette**

After returning from commercial break, we are giving a dark screen as red flashes pulse to the sound of a heartbeat. And soon, more bizarre language can be heard that someone would have to hear a few times to understand.

Ecaf deracs nda evarb a sah laudividni yreve

Sti ysae ot tup no eht evarb ecaf

Ti sedih tuo deracs ecaf

Hcihw face selur ouy

The hearbeat intensified with each word, causing the flashes of red to pulsate more and more till the entire screen was red and the name "Amber" carved through in black.

AMBER

In Action Next Week!

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

From that the show returns to the NCW Arena, things having calmed down somewhat after the brawl premeditated by Team Whiteout. Everything was now set for the main event of the night. It would be the newest World Women's Champion defending against…..who knows!

The Nathan Sharp cover of "Resonance" blasted through the PA system in the NCW Arena as the cylinders switched to yellow, white strobes flickering wherever in the building as the thin but tall Demon Shadow Weapon stepped out from under the titantron with the gold championship belt wrapped around her waist.

"It is main event time on NCW Electric, the 9th NCW World Women's Champion is making her way to the ring at this time. Entering number 14 in the 20 Women Royal Rumble last month at Rejuvenation, one of the constants in Northern Carnage Wrestling at long last has gold to show for the years she has stayed put in the land of carnage. We were told tonight Tsubaki would be holding an open challenge for anyone in the back." Joey stated.

"AKA Tsubaki is going to cause an impromptu marathon to get to the ring." Bennett added.

"Well. Maybe that too." Joey replied as the upbeat Tsubaki slid into the ring and quickly rushed up onto the top turnbuckle, proudly displaying the championship high in the air for all too see.

The pomp and circumstance soon faded as Tsubaki returned to the center of the ring, with microphone in hand. She was about to speak, but realized the fans were not done making noise yet.

The new chant that had begun at Rejuvenation, being based off of a similar local chant that occurred every Sunday fifty miles to the west.

"Here We Go Tsubaki, Here We Go! Here We Go Tsubaki, Here We Go!" Was shouted over and over by 3/4s of the fans in the NCW Arena, many waving new rally towels that were being sold at the merchandise stands solely for Tsubaki in yellow or black coloring. The chants persisted for another minute before Tsubaki was able to begin speaking.

"Thank you for that. I….I've been told since No Way Out last year, I've had people come up to me applauding me for the match. I would ask why, we lost the match. It was because they claimed I was the only one who kept a level mindset through all of the drama involved with my team…..It might also have to do with the fact I was ripped to shreds by glass shards." Tsubaki began with, hesitant to talk about the last part which the crowd cheered for out of respect for what Tsubaki had to endure inside Lethal Lockdown. "It still hurts like hell a year later….but nevertheless I took the punishment and went down swinging, just like I have done for years here in NCW. I seem to have been in the shadows for much of my time here but nevertheless saw many of the craziest things occur. If anything, I'm the one who should be questioned on my sanity." That line made her grin a it to abit of laughter from the crowd. "Then Rejuvenation occurred….and I'm going to be honest…winning a match like that is 50% Endurance and 50% Luck. I entered at 14 and indeed had the endurance to withstand 19 other women till the very end…and I also go a lot of lucky rebounds and lucky eliminations and lucky positions. It is for that reason….I-I do not feel I rightfully won this championship…"

The crowd were in disagreement however; booing as Tsubaki hung her head a bit while holding the championship up once more.

"So in order to prove to myself and any critic out there I do deserve this championship I will be defending it each and every week so long as I am champion!" Tsubaki declared to a pop from the crowd.

"Every Week?" Joey questioned.

"She has seen too many crazy things, its made her go insane!" Bennett declared.

"So ever week, I will give anyone in the locker room a fair chance to take this belt from me. And I mean anyone. Be it Katara, be it Joan, be it Pyrrha, be it Selena, be it Lucia, be it Asui, be it ANYONE, ANYONE who wants this championship, come and take it!" Tsubaki declared, dropping the microphone and holding the championship high in the air with both hands while bouncing between the two ropes.

"Well you heard it from Tsubaki, open challenge every week for EVERYONE!" Joey reiterated as Tsubaki handed the championship to Senior Official John Finnegan and awaited who the first challenger in this open challenge would be.

And the inaugural challenger would be…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _If Only I Could Be More Entranced_

 _Chasing My Dream Every Day_

 _Ah, I Could Be Proud With My Flowing Tears!  
_ "Beautiful Dreamer" by Kyōko Narumi played, which was received by universal hatred and profanity. The cylinders altered between red and white as possibly the second most vilified wrestler on Electric (2nd for we all know Joan is number one) stepped out onto the stage. Her name, the Auburn Beauty Selena Richardson.

"Well, she said anyone." Joey reiterated.

"She stated Selena, too. Ask and you shall receive Tsuba-….wait….she going to wrestle like that?" Bennett questioned.

And he had good meaning to do so because on further examination, Selena was still draped in her finest red dress. And was not bothering taking her time getting to the ring, taking one agonizingly slow step at a time. She just stared right at the champion who looked just as confused as everyone in the NCW Arena. Here is the leader of the Sophisticated Beauty, making a slow walk to the ring and appearing to have no interest in wrestling…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then a smirk grew on Selena's face…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Moments Later Tsubaki Tumbled To Canvas After Sakura Hagiwara and Elena Miyazawa Jumped Her From Behind!

"SWEET DIVA! We Saw Them Earlier! THEY SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT SAN AND NAUSICAA AND NOT THE CHAMPION!" Joey shouted in disgust as the crowd were growing agitated by seeing the second assault tonight.

"SOPHISTICATED SLUTS! SOPHISTICATED SLUTS! SOPHISTICATED SLUTS!" The crowd repeated over and over, Sakura and Elena ignoring.

Four feet were unloading down upon the champion, particularly going after the knees. Every strike was going after the underside of the knees. IT seemed to go on forever and ever for Tsubaki and the crowd watching but it was just 40 seconds according to the atomic clocks. John began hollering at Sweet Diva to stop, and shockingly enough they complied. Elena stepped out of the ring and began to head up the aisle before standing side by side with Selena, Sakura meanwhile unzipped and threw her Berserk Gym jacket off and was clearly the only one of the trio prepared to wrestle. The Pop Idol stepped back into a corner and was tugging on the ropes, impatiently waiting for John Finnegan to call for the bell to start the match.

"Tsubaki, do you want to go through with the match?!" John asked the battered champion, who had pulled herself to safety in the corner but wasn't on her feet yet.

"…."

"Tsubaki, yes or no? I can call this all of-"

"YES! OF COURSE YES! RING THE FREAKIN BELL!" Tsubaki could be heard shouting, trying to get to her feet.

John stepped back to the corner, hesitated at first before calling for the bell to signal the start of the match.

The opening few minutes of the match went the way everyone was dreading. Sakura burst forward and drilled Tsubaki spine first into the turnbuckle with a running dropkick before wailing away. As much as people bash Sakura about her pop idol pass, she could have moments of being a powerhouse. As demonstrated by a variety of suplexes she used to toss Tsubaki all around the ring. She was also very calculative with her knees, driving her knee on numerous occasions into the into the jaw of the champion or driving her knee into the back of Tsubaki with a backbreaker. High knees sent Tsubaki to eating the canvas over and over.

"YOUR S***, AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE! YOUR S***, AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE!" The crowd chanted over and over at Sakura nevertheless, even with the variation of moves she was using to punish the beloved champion with.

Sakura soon sent Tsubaki rolling out to the floor after a Pele Kick, Tsubaki retracting her arms over her head while doing so.

"Tsubaki's world is being turned upside so quick its making even me nauseous!" Bennett declared. "…yeah got a doggy bag, Joey?"

"No, I got a word for you to learn instead."

"What's that?"  
"Professionalism!"

Sakura was starting to get riled up by hearing the crowd consistently shun her performance.

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE BLIND!?" Sakura shouted.

"JUST YOU!" A fan could be heard shouting back in response from fan in particular in the front row with one of the yellow Tsubaki Rally Towels.

Sakura slid to the outside, giving a stomp to Tsubaki for good measure before glaring at the Tsubaki fan. Snagging the towel from indivudal, Sakura briefly examined it before scoffing.

"You Wasted 5 Dollars On This? This Is Only Worth Enough To Wipe My Boots!" Sakura, which the former tag champion proceeded to do. Placing her foot up on the barricaded, she gave her white wrestling boots a nice shine. She did so with both, taking her time before stomping the towel on the floor and kicking it off tot eh side.

"I think that's enough time wasted…" Joey deadpanned…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Right Before Tsubaki Grabbed Sakura By The Waist And Slammed Into The Concrete With A German Suplex!

"Tsubaki Using The Shoe Polishing Time To Muster Up The Strength To Get Back Into This!" Joey exclaimed.

"How Dare Her Attack Someone While They Innocently Polish Their Boots!" Bennett sarcastically shouted at the sight of the whole incident.

And from there, it seemed Tsubaki begun to build a bit of momentum. Soon it grew from a german suplex to a toss into the barricades. And from there, pouring back into the ring where a diving leg drop gained a two count. Sakura was fighting the power shift tooth and nail, but ultimately each punch of hers grew less effective while Tsubaki seemed to increase in strength. Tsubaki used an assortment of kicks, fighting fire with fire that sliced into the sides of Sakura's midsection. Sakura was on shaky legs a few minutes down the line, which Tsubaki slashed at with some form of a low swinging kick that was almost like a buzzsaw.

Tsubaki made an attempt for an irish whip but within an instant Sakura had held on to the arm, pulling into to a hammerlock that transitioned into the Saku Buster (Hammerlock Argentine Backbreaker transitioned into the facebuster) that changed hope to dread in the crowd.

"The Saku Buster, the momentum just went back to the beautiful darling with the cringiest scream." Bennett decreed.

Sakura was hunched over, breathing heavily. Tsubaki was truggling to her feet also while favoring the head once more. Sakura grabbed hold of the arm of the World Women's Champion, tying it into a chicken wing.

"Chicken Wing locked on, Sakura's going for the Misaki Special! If This Connects We Might See One Of Wrestling's Biggest Upsets!" Joey exclaimed in shock of thinking of a world where Sakura would be champion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Tsubaki dropped herself down to the mat, bringing Sakura down with her and breaking the chicken wing….

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Tsubaki Cinched In A Figure Four!

"Figure-Figure Four! Oh Dear, Oh WHOOO!" Bennett shouted as Sakura's face was controlled by horror. Tsubaki had one of the oldest but most effective submissions in wrestling locked tight. Sakura slammed her fists on the canvas, trying to find some way to allow the pain to escape her body. Tsubaki had hold of one of the legs, pulling back a far as she could while her crossed legs were destroying the other.

Sakura noticed how close she was to the ropes, and began dragging herself closer and closer to the ropes. Tsubaki tried to intensify the pain to force Sakura to break before getting to the ropes, pushing herself off the ground and now making the Figure Four A Figure Eight!

But Sakura got to the ropes before her mind was consumed by agonizing pain! John Finnegan called for the rope break which Tsubaki complied with and soon retracted her knees back and was noticeably favoring them.

"The assault from earlier had targeted the knees….and even though Tsubaki was executing the figure four, some of the pain Sakura's experience may have also been felt by the champion." Joey observed.

Tsubaki would have continued to favor the knees but Sakura was beginning to get back to her feet, pulling herself up by the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND TSUBAKI ULIMTATLEY DID SAKURA IN WITH A STAR BREAKER (Double Knee Facebuster)!

"STAR BREAKER! Sakura's Jaw Has Just Been Broken!" Joey exclaims.

"Yeah well how much will that take on Tsubaki's knees in the future?" Bennet questioned, pointing out Tsubaki fidgeting with her one knee briefly before pinning Sakura…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

The bell sounded as the crowd cheered for once not seeing a upset. As Tsubaki still favored her knees, her look darted right up the aisle at Elena and Selena, who had stayed to watch the fight. What business did the Sweet Diva have getting involved with the world title picture? Were they just cannon fodder for Selena or legitimately going for gold?

"Your winner of the match at 15:28 and still NCW World Women's Champion, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Holo announced as Senior Official John Finnegan handed the title back to its present owner.

"And the World Women's Championship is staying with Tsubaki. Sakura put up a surprising performance but ultimately inexperience leads to her downfall, right in front of Selena and Elena." Joey stated, somewhat shouting over Tsubaki's theme being played once more.

Tsubaki wobbled to the turnbuckle, asking for something to be tossed to her which turned out to be the rally towel from earlier. The champion stood tall and proud on the top of the turnbuckle, with championship gold over one shoulder while she waved the rallying towel in the are admist cheers and chants of "Here We Go Tsubaki, Here We Go!"

All the while Selena and Elena made their way up the ramp, with Selena turning and gazing at Tsubaki and in particularly eyeing the championship belt draped over her shoulder. Selena grew that slight smirk from earlier, before she and Elena departed to the back.

"And that ends this edition of Electric. Don't miss this Saturday when NCW Prime debuts on TBS." Joey said.

"And don't forget next Thursday, Electric will be back on with what I am told thus far will be a tag bout between Evelyn & Holly against Team Blackout!" Bennett announced.

"We'll have more on , but till then, goodnight everybody!" Joey signed off with as the ending signature appeared over the screen before Electric tuned off to whatever was next on the TBS lineup.


	7. NCW Prime 5-6-17

**NCW Prime- Episode #46-5/6/17 (Taped April 30** **th** **)**

 **NCW Arena- Johnstown, PA**

Fading from black, the viewers at home are met with the view from a camera just inside the small parking garage in the NCW Arena. The camera faces out toward a rather sunny day indicating this had been a pre-recorded (Pre-Pre-recorded actually considering this episode is taped). Turning into view is a 2000 Taurus painted black that reflected the sunlight before passing through the large opening and coming to a stop just feet in front of the cameraman. The driver door pops open precisely when the garage door begins to close. Out of the car appears its lone occupant and driver, DXP. Arriving early for NCW Prime's debut on TBS. But his mind was instead drawn to the large metal sheet that made up the door dropping shut.

"Hey guys, open it back up. Many haven't even arrived yet." The founder and co-owner said, assuming it was some maintenance person closing the door.

No response was given to DXP, as he closed the door of the car and ready to begin walking when the shuffling of feet rapidly approaching was heard. Instantly, DXP became the epicenter of a cluster of individuals who had rushed out from behind the cameraman and jumped the founder of Northern Carnage Wrestling!

DXP could be heard grunting in pain over and over as he finds himself down onto the asphalt floor. The wrestlers that had swooped in looks somewhat familiar, and soon everyone at home could realize it was the group known formerly as the Steel Syndicate, now the Three Rivers Syndicate. All of them: Tucker, Danny, Mako, Ben, Brad, the NCW Television Champion Renton Thurston and former 2-time world champion Sokka. All going to work on an individual who they once helped to create this company.

"PICK HIM UP! PICK HIM UP!" a voice off scream can be heard shouting as the TRS comply. A dazed DXP is forced to lift his head to see a finely dressed Steven 'Streak' Chamberlain walking up to him.

"You Can't Accept It, Can You? Your Absolute Control Over This Company Has Led It Down The Wrong Direction. When You Gave Me Temporary Control, Look What I Got You! I Got You Views, I Got You The Return Of Drew Cage, I Got You Lethal Lockdown. I Got You TBS! And How Am I Repaid? How Are WE Repaid? You Shut This Company Down For Fear Of Someone Else Having Control, Fear Of The Southern Warrior Holding The Gold!" Streak declares. "We Are Co-Owners, We Have 50% Ownership Each! We can't work under the same roof, we'll just clash and get nothing done and that's not fair to the Prime and Electric rosters, now is it? I want things to be fair…so you get Electric….I GET PRIME!"

"I Get Prime" was the words that would be echoing in DXP's head as Streak steps aside for Sokka to deliver an Ice Breaker! The founder of NCW slouches into the grasp of the TRS, who raise DXP high in the air before POWERBOMBING HIM BACK FIRST ONTO THE WINDSHIELD THAT BUCKLED AND SHATTERED!

"Told You We Had A Plan B." Streak said to Sokka who grinned. The TRS then departed as the camera zoomed in on DXP who was not going anywhere anytime soon as he remained in the hole where the windshield once was.

"All Security Guards, Ensure If DXP Tries To Re-Enter ANY Prime Event That He Is To Be Expelled From The Building." Streak is heard saying, having pulled a small two-way radio with the Three Rivers Syndicate in toe.

(Static Transition)

The Opening Guitar Riff To "Gear Jammer" by George Thorogood and The Destroyers plays

*Various shots of different wrestlers on the Prime Roster gearing up for action are shown. Some tying up their boots, others pulling their elbow pads up their arms and some placing championships around their waists*

" _Running My Rig Around Ninety-Five"_

" _Rockin and Rollin Into Overdrive"_

" _My Heart Is Beating Like A Jammer"_

" _It's The Midnight Ride For A Gear Jammer"_

*The intro wraps up with quick shots of Hernan Ortiz with the Hypersonic Championship, Renton Thurston with the Television Championship & Crash Bandicoot with the World Championship before the sounds of cars racing by is heard leading to the logo of the show whipping into the view before being pulled aside to reveal the arena*

The venue was obscured by darkness save for the lights of iphones. But the building soon began to glow from within when white fireworks popped in the middle of the square light truss hanging above the ring. The pops echoed throughout the arena about ten times before two narrow blue flames rose up from stage. The display of pyro came to a close with one final pop and the two flames lowered to signal the arrival of the lights illuminating the entire arena.

The camera was down at floor level, quickly zooming back from the stage which was the same used for Electric. Yup, NCW is using a universal stage for there televised events. But lets be honest, NCW is still teetering on the edge of financial collapse daily so can you blame them? Plus, it's a great looking stage. The semi-transparent cylinders partially concealed by a grid like metallic casing that appeared like a skyscraper were now shaded blue. The lights within the rectangular steel structures that increase in size to make up the entry way still retain the white lights from Electric, but now the spotlights in the very back are blue. The noticeable change is the cursive neon Electric sign was now replaced by a metallic sign that read PRIME, appearing to have been cut out by a blowtorch for the ends are all burned black. The lights within the ramp now illuminate blue and slants down to the floor just in front of the ring. NCW, however, was still going without pads on Prime. But the barricades were now wrapped in black fabric that occasionally displayed the updated NCW logo in blue and four places in each corner was a TBS logo. The ring itself had gotten a makeover for Prime, with blue ring ropes with silver ring skirts akin to early 2000s Smackdown. The canvas was the same dark gray as seen on Electric but now dark blue turnbuckles encircled the ring. The time keepers table was pressed up against the ring on the opposite side of the entry way but noticeable absent is the commentary booth.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the 46th installment of Prime! But for the first time we are coming to you via TBS! Hello I'm Joey Styles, here the NCW Arena in Johnstown, Pennsylvania for two hours of alternative wrestling." Joey stated as the camera cut to Joey and Critic's commentary position which is up on a raised platform on the far end of the arena.

"And I'm The Nostalgia Critic, I remember so you don't have to…..like Crash winning the world championship." Critic grumbled.

"You might be in a rut about it, but many are excited he holds the championship once more. We know Crash WILL be here tonight…..but what the hell is going on? We just saw DXP attacked by the stable once known as the Steel Syndicate, now being refered to as the Three Rivers Syndicate. It appears Streak and his faction has taken over Prime's ownership by force! During the intro I was told by the guys in the production truck they WILL be making an appearance in the ring AFTER our opening contest tonight." Joey addressed to the home audience.

"We'll, let's not waste time. I want to hear what they have to say, so let's go right to the first match of tonight." Critic stated as the camera fazed to the hard camera fixated on the ring.

Within the blue ropes stood Stephen DeAngelis, NCW's original ring announcer who has been a constant at ringside since 2013 and one of NCW's living links to Extreme Championship Wrestling (The other being Joey Styles).

"Ladies and Gentleman, your opening contest for this installment of Prime is scheduled for one fall with a 15 minute time limit. Your referee in charge is Troy Davis!" Stephen DeAngelis announced to a chorus of boos.

The blue hue of the stage remained, but the two sets of lights had become green. The end screens above had gone from the standard graphics for the show to a background of leaves with the name of the wrestler about to appear on the stage. The center screen began to show the short titantron video for the performer. What seemed to be a hip-hop remix of "The Legend of Ashitaka" by Joe Hisashi was blasting through the loud speakers in the crowd.

The stage had a large black curtain behind it, so many were caught slightly off guard seeing a small curtain in the center of the stage splitting open as one of the Last of the Emishi steps out onto the stage and enters the NCW Arena for the first time.

"Introducing first, from Eastern Japan, he weighed in tonight at 185 lbs. This is Ashitaka!" Stephen DeAngelis announced to the crowd of just fewer than 4,000 crazed fans in the NCW Arena.

"Many of our new viewers may not be familiar with this man. Ashitaka, the Last Prince of the Emishi, has spent much of his career in developmental. Most noteworthy is his struggles with Adam Price over the Allegheny Mountain Wrestling Mountaineer Championship. But from now on, he shall be part of our newly rebranded Hypersonic Division." Joey informed the viewer as Ashitaka walked down the somewhat steep ramp as lights from the square truss above the ring alternated between green and blue.

"That's nice…..he gonna die in a few minutes." Critic quipped as Ashitaka stepped into the ring while his music cut.

"As I mentioned, Ashitaka being in the Hypersonic Division now. This being a Hypersonic Showcase of sorts." Joey added before the lights in the entire building went dark. "I don't think he's gonna die, Critic."

"Yeah, well, y'know who is opponent is?!" Critic asked with a tad of fear in his voice.

White noise emanated out of the amplifiers throughout the building. But soon it was replaced by a radio news bulletin.

" _This Is An Emergency News Bulletin. A Virus Is Rapidly Spreading Across The Country And Nearing Your Area. Take Shelter In The Nearest Building, Do Not Attempt To Leave. Seal Yourself In And Keep Away From The Outside World."_

The bulletin as replaced by white noise again before that too faded out and the lights in the arena gradually returned. But now they illuminated the interior of the NCW Arena in crimson. Soon, drums and a guitar blasted out of the speakers before the lyrics of a song began.

" _When I Drop You, I'm Gonna Stomp You"_

" _Pick You Up Again And Then Drop You"_

" _Lift My Foot Again And Then Stomp You"_

" _Then Grind!"_

Those lyrics were from the opening moments of "Everybody Down" by Nonpoint, once associated with the Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 video game. But forever on the future in Northern Carnage Wrestling, it would be associated by the individual in a mask who stepped out onto the stage. He was flanked by a young woman, just 19, with long wavy black hair whose red lips formed a grin that the masked wrestler probably also had.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Amaris. He weighs in at 203 lbs. This is X-Virus!" Stephen announces before promptly leaving the ring as X-Virus is making a rapid approach to the ring.

"We saw X-Virus last month at Rejuvenation vying for the Hypersonic Championship. The title now presently around the waist of Hernan Ortiz. But X-Virus nevertheless impressive in his aggressive in ring action throughout the night, and after being unsuccessful in winning the championship on April 14th; has brought in his valet Amaris who told me earlier before the show started X-Virus WILL be Hypersonic Champion by the dawn of summer. Until then, X-Virus will be intent on elimination the rest of the division with a level dose of poision…..her words, not mine." Joey stated as X-Virus slide into the ring, moving toward Ashitaka and only being halted by Troy Davis stepping between the two and Amartis tugging slightly at X-Virus's arm. That calming him for the time being.

"I told you, Ashitaka gonna die…..The Entire Division Gonna Die!" Critic exclaimed as the lights in the NCW Arena were restored to normal.

The match commenced in a what seemed to be a running fight. Ashitaka and X-Virus had collided in the center of the ring but it was apparent X-Virus was holding nothing back and looking to completely rip through Ashitaka. The Last of the Emishi retreated to a corner and then along the ropes, holding his arms up for defense. X-Virus manages to corner Ashitaka, in fact chasing him up the turnbuckle at one point. But Ashitaka manages to fire back with a blind kick to the head of X-Virus that amounts into a diving dropkick. X-Virus is dropped, but just for a few moments. Ashitaka goes for a springboard moonsault but found nothing but the canvas. X-Virus had retreated to a corner for a moment, but fired back quickly with an attempt at some variation of a running kick. Ashitaka was able to doge; however, X-Virus managed to rebound off the turnbuckle and catch Ashitaka with a forearm smash to the skull. A series of rapid knees to the gut soften Ashitaka up and he is sent to the outside. X-Virus got a full head of steam and dived over the top rope and to the outside with a sucide dive onto Ashitaka!

The high flying move was only brought down slightly to the moves at home for it was followed by the first commercial break of the night. When the show returned, we found the match in a much slower pace as X-Virus was in the ring working away at Ashitaka's arm. He had it in some type of lock that was for sure on the verge of dislocating the shoulder. But Ashitaka manages to roll on top of X-Virus gaining a pinfall attempt that surprised X-Virus and his valet on the outside. But its only for a two count as X-Virus manages to roll back on top of Ashitaka, still having the hold tight. But Ashitaka is capable of rolling over yet again for another pin fall attempt that X-Virus rolls through. But this time he unintentionally places Ashitaka within easy reach of the ropes that Ashitaka quickly gets a foot out to cause a rope break.

X-Virus wanted to go back on the attack as quick as possibly, only standing back when Referee Troy Davis forced him away from Ashitaka to the middle of the ring. X-Virus charged at the Emishi Prince, but Ashitaka managed to roll in the opposite direction and got to his feet. X-Virus and Ashitaka had a scuffle dead center in the ring, but momentum gradually begun to swing in favor of the latter. A few forearm jabs softened X-Virus up to be brought down to the canvas via a running head scissors takedown. But as Ashitaka got back to his feet, he was noticeably favoring his right shoulder. He struggled to right angle made up by the corner of the ring and tried to scale the turnbuckle. He was going for a moonsault of some kind. But as he was in midair, X-Virus rolled out of the way. Ashitaka luckily managed to land feet first, but got the wind knocked out of him for an instant thanks to a hard fist that Troy called the masked individual on.

Ashitaka and X-Virus continued to scuffle, but the Last Emishi Prince seemed to finally get the upper hand and tried to set up for some form of suplex. But each time he struggles due to the injured shoulder. Ashitaka manages to lift X-Virus off his feet, but excruciating pain took hold of his face. X-Virus was dropped as Ashitaka's left hand retracted to the right shoulder.

"Shoulder! Tear His Shoulder!" Amaris was heard shouting.

Ashitaka began to back into a corner as X-Virus closed in. It was only a matter of seconds before the masked indivudal pounced on his wounded prey. X-Virus rushed into the corner, boot rasied. But Ashitaka again bolts from the corner and X-Virus only strikes the turnbuckle with his running boot. He turns sharply and rushes at the wounded Ashitaka only for in an instant have his wrist locked, and dropped back first on the canvas with a Olympic Slam!

The crowd roared in shock, not expecting a move of that caliber from such a wounded wrestler. The ring shuttered in the succeeding moments, each shutters smaller than the previous. But such a move had a hefty price as Ashitaka was laid out much like X-Virus, favoring the deteriorating shoulder.

"The Olympic Slam! Shades Of The Olympic Gold Medalist, But The Fee May Have Been Too Much!" Joey exclaimed.

"If Wants To Win This Thing, COVER HIM! Cover X-Virus, The most Dangerous Man In This New Division!" Critic deemed was necessary.

There had to be a moment of ringing in Ashitaka's ears, as the thoughts of agony collided with processing the crowd noise. He rolled sluggishly toward the downed masked man. He had him covered, just three seconds left till victory…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.8999 but X-Virus kicked out.

"With That Kick out Went Ashitaka's Chances of Winning the Match!" Critic declared as a mix of frustration and agony was on display with Ashitaka's facial expressions.

Ashitaka had to do something more, something that would put X-Virus away from good. By the looks of things, Ashitaka had an idea. He began to take hold of both of X-Virus's legs, possibly was trying for a Boston crab. However that would have to wait as X-Virus was regaining his stamina and quickly dragged himself to the ropes before Ashitaka could fully lock on.

"X-Virus wisely moved to the ropes before Ashitaka could even cinch a Boston Crab, now he's using the ropes to get to his feet…" Joey began to describe.

Ashitaka, still favoring shoulder, tried to irish whipped X-Virus but instead finds his midsection being riddled with knees. X-Virus then caught a full head fo steam and charged into the center of the ring looking for a crucifix driver…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT ASHITAKA MANAGES TO TRANSITION IT INTO A SCOOP BODY SLAM AND GOES RIGHT INTO A SINGLE LEG BOSTON CRAB!

"He Got It, Single Leg Boston Crab! Dead Center Of The Ring!" Joey shouted.

"You Said It, SINGLE Leg! He Can't Lift The Other Because Of His Shoulder. This Is Weaker Compared To The Traditional Boston Crab!" Critic decreed.

Ashitaka but put all his strength into twisting the one leg of X-Virus's, as the masked man pounded his fist in the mat in pain. Amaris on the outside though was not showing any dread on the possibility of her client submitting. She rather was shouting words of encouragement.

"YOUR NOT TAPPING! NOT TO THIS PRINCE! YOUR LEAGUES AHEAD OF HIM! YOUR NOT TAPPING! YOUR GOING TO MAKE HIS CLAN EXSTINCT!" The valet of the masked man could be heard shouting directly at him.

And moments after, X-Virus suddenly had acquired the energy needed to pull himself to the ropes. It wasn't a slow, painful crawl, though. He commenced in a steady push for the ropes and got the rope break quite quickly.

"Look at X-Virus, man looked like he wasn't even in the boston crab!" Joey exclaimed as X-Virus gave one extra dirty kick to the bad shoulder of Ashitaka, who immediately clung to it.

"Ashitaka may have a dislocated shoulder after that akward arm bar from earlier." Critic adds. "X-Virus going to give him a lethal injection!"

X-Virus locked his hands to his head, tilting it slightly as he stared down the wounded prince who struggled to a stance…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Placing Him Out Of His Misery With The Crashbug Road (Emerald Flowsion Into A Spike Piledriver)!

"Crashbug Road!" Joey shouts as the crowd's sympathy for Ashitaka sucuming to his wounds were apparent as Troy Davis counted the pinfall…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

The bell rung three tones as Ashitaka could now focus entirely on his destroyed shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around to hold on to it while shuffling a few steps away from X-Virus who merely got up to a knee and looked directly back at hard camera. His eyes may have been concealed by that black mask with the red X, but everyone at home felt goosebumps crawl up their skin. His valet, Amaris, slide into the ring and stood behind X-Virus with a grin on her face.

"Ladies and Gentleman your winner of the match at 9:08, X-Virus!" Stephen DeAngelis announced to a split audience.

"Ashitaka….had is shoulder injured earlier in that oddly positioned arm lock. I don't know if he dislocated it or something but whatever happened, it is what held him back this entire match and allowed X-Virus to gain this victory." Joey stated.

"Indeed it did….but what of happened if there wasn't a shoulder injury? The Same Result!" Critic declared. "X-Virus is going to steam roll over this entire division! Don't be shock you see that Hypersonic Championship just handed to him by Hernan out of fear."

"I don't think our Hypersonic Champion will just hand him the belt." Joey replied.

"Well the Ortiz's were designed to be just underdogs, not champions." Critic snapped back with.

X-Virus soon departed the ring with Amaris in toe. They were done for the night and ready to unwind in the back…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But "Shoot 'Em" by [Q]Brick began to play immediately garnering 4,000 boos. The lights in the building had gone to being rapid fire of white strobes as each screen displayed a letter that collectively spelled out TRS. The curtain divided when Streak stepped out onto the stage. He gave a grin that just asked to have trash thrown at. He began walking down the ramp as led a long line that was the entirety of the Three Rivers Syndicate.

"That's the Three Rivers Syndicate….when the hell did they state they were coming out here?" Joey asked.

"Essentially their running the show as we speak so they can do whatever they want, Joey." Critic stated

X-Virus and Amaris had side stepped to the edge of the ramp as the authoritative faction marched past them. None of the wrestlers in TRS garb dared even bat an eye at the masked individual save for Brad Carbunkle who was bringing up the end of the line. He stopped for a moment to look directly at X-Virus before he smirked and motioned for a championship belt around his waist.

"My championship next, not yours you freak." Brad could be heard saying to X-Virus before continuing down the ramp.

The focus was now turned to the Three Rivers Syndicate from here on out, as the camera followed Brad down the ramp and leaving X-Virus & Amaris to head to the back. All 8 members had filled the squared circle. The music cut to allow the entirety of the crowd be heard, none of whom were pleased to see the Three Rivers Syndicate.

"YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD SOUT!" The crowd chanted over and over, just at Sokka. The former champion just rolled his eyes at the remarks from the crowd.

"By what you call selling out, I gained employment. Something none of you here clearly know about." Sokka declared to the dismay of Johnstown, Pennsylvania. For now, at least, that is all he has to say for he handed the microphone to one of NCW's two owners.

"Oh Boy You're Going To See Some Changes Around Here!" Streak declared with a grin that seemed to be copied by all of the Three Rivers Syndicate. The NCW Arena instead wished to have Streak on the end of a pike.

"Its clear there is still much confusion on what is transpiring with us. Let me set the record straight. August 2015. I was approached by Daniel Xavier Parkwood who wished to bring me back into the fold. Not as a wrestler, but as co-owner of the company. He himself admitted that he being in sole power was impossible and was causing the company to implode upon itself. It needed another brain to keep it working. It was from there I knew I needed to save this place for the future. And whether DXP liked it or not, his ideas were a part of the problem. His practices had become obsolete. If he had it his way this place would remain stuck in this dump till the end of time never going beyond the cheap local broadcasts. He would run Crash vs Chris on loop till they both died from blood loss, and giving zero respect or credit to those who actually help found this company. Under my co-ownership I have done many things DXP could never do. I signed Drew Cage back to NCW, I revamped the joke that was the NCW X-Pro Championship into a true and prestige title in the form of the Hypersonic Championship. And I have gotten NCW a National TV Deal! The issue is me and DXP have 50% ownership. So the only way we can really do anything is if we control separate shows. I have made my decisions on how we're going to do that. DXP can develop Electric into a offshoot appetizer while we, the Three Rivers Syndicate will reconstruct Prime and return it into the flagship show of the company! From now on, Three Rivers Syndicate shall ensure we consistently have the best product every week without any break in consistence! And that will begin tonight. We are going to do something DXP NEVER would give you people. Tonight, Crash Bandicoot shall defend his NCW World Heavyweight Championship against THE MEASURING STICK OF NCW, The Southern Warrior Sokka!"

"Wait What? Tonight!?" Critic asked in shocked as a confused split reaction came from the crowd. As excited as people would be to have a unannounced world title match with already preexisting background in the form of Sokka's betrayal of NCW last year at No Way Out, one couldn't help but despise Streak and the TRS taking power in the company.

"Yeah see. What a main event….because Uncle Streak cares after all." Streak states with a smug ole grin on his face.

"Oh sure you care." Joey grumbled sarcastically.

But that wasn't all. Sokka took the microphone from Streak and had something still on his mind.

"I have been with this company since day one. I have never missed a single event I was scheduled to be at no matter how sick or injured I get. They used to have a nickname for me because of it. The Heart and Soul of NCW. But in the past few years all I keep hearing, all I keep seeing on each poster, each DVD case, and each and every shirt sold, and in each and every signature is Crash Bandicoot. I have even heard people bestow MY name on Crash. There cannot be two different hearts and two different souls, that's not how a healthy body functions. Everyone had one heart, one soul. This company only has room for one heart and one soul. So If you're willing to add this stipulation Crash, I am too. Whoever wins is the NCW World Heavyweight Champion…whoever wins is the absolute winner. No DQs in this bout. I assure to keep it a clean fight amongst us. I'll keep the Three Rivers Syndicate in the back if you keep your sister slash manager in the back and whatever friends you may have. Whoever wins…..will be the true Heart and Soul of NCW….and the looser will be deemed a defect and sent away, never to be seen again." Sokka stated, to a resounding response from the 3,000+ in attendance.

"Are You Kidding Me? Loser Leaves Town? Tonight On Prime? On Our Debut On TBS? Crash Wouldn't Be That Crazy Would He?" Joey asked.

And his questioned was about to be answered as a crash of violins were heard. The intro to the 2012 Remix of "Modest" by PrexoWhy?Gen played as the two cylinders flanking the entry way turned orange and the lights within the steel rectangles green. The camera was zoomed in on the entry way as the World Heavyweight Champion appeared at the end of the stage. Crash stepped out into the open, being followed by his manager and sister Coco…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then behind him was….Henry Wong? And behind him was Jesse Alvarez. Behind him was Drew & Zach Cage, Team HeroKazu, The Digital Dragons, Hiccup Haddock, Bolin. The point being it seemed the entirety of the NCW Prime Locker Room was following the World Heavyweight Champion to the ring!

"It appears…..the entire Prime Locker Room Is Following The Champion!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well I can see that, what? Did Crash all promise them title oppurtunities?" Critic asked.

"I think there proving between the lesser of two evils who truly is the Heart and Soul of this company." Joey stated.

"Yeah well I find it to be complete nonsense. Don't be scared by this Sokka." Critic said as the 8 men of the Three Rivers Syndicate's power on the company suddenly seemed incredibly small as Crash entered the ring, backed by a good chunk of the NCW Prime Roster. It was a seen of unity was for sure struck fear in some of the TRS like Renton Thurston who was an outsider to the rest of the roster. Streak was visibly unnerved by the power he presumed he had was not his for the moment. Sokka stood ahead of the TRS while Crash stood in front of the Prime Locker Room. A picture worth a thousand words indeed.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chanted over and over as Sokka and Crash stared down each other.

"…My Brother Ac-" Coco began to say, answering for her quiet brother as she always had. But Crash merely placed his hand over the microphone to the confusion of her sister.

"What's The Damn Answer Then?" Sokka ased, growing impatient.

Crash kept staring right into the eyes of the Benedict Arnold of NCW before giving him an answer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

That being a simple head nod. Not even a handshake was needed to convey the message as Crash raised his championship high in the air as Sokka nodded with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"It looks like it. Where gonna have it. In our main event tonight. Crash Bandicoot defends against Sokka, the Looser Leaves NCW!" Joey exclaims as the show went to commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

When Prime returned from commercial break, we found the team of NexGen already present in the ring. Yaseen Khan was notably not dressed to wrestle while his two brothers were.

"Ladies and Gentleman your next contest is a semifinals match in the NCW World Tag Team Tournament. Currently in the ring fr-" Stephen began to announce before his microphone was snatched from him by Yaseen.

"Good evening simple minded scum that clean the crap of the bathrooms since there is nothing better to do in this town. My name is Yaseen Khan, the Prize Fighter of Isamabad, Pakistan! Tonight you will be privileged to witness 2/3rds of the proud Khan family in tag team action. First, weighing in tonight at a slim and trim 195 lbs. This is Iggy Khan!" Yaseen introduced with a biased interpretation and already gaining heat from the crowd. "And his tag team partner. He weighed in at a buff, tough, stiff, ripped and JAAAAAAAAAAAACKED 246 lbs. This is Fazal Khan! And together we are the NexGen!"

"….y'know I friend of mine used that line for a certain member of quite possible the greatest tag team of all time." Joey deadpanned.

But the boos turned into a mega pop as white strobes flashed from the stage and atifical smoke began to file out onto the stage as the Bruce Dickinson cover of "The Zoo" began to play. Out through the smoke emerged Jason Krueger and David Williams, the most famous tag team in NCW's history.

"And there opponents. At a total combined weight of 531 lbs. They are the team of Jason Krueger and David Williams, Frozen Asylum!" Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"Former NCW World Tag Tea Champions, in fact the longest reigning tag champs in NCW History. They dominated in nearly every match as champions and were only dethroned by A&E or have split during out hiatus. It's clear though Frozen Asylum were ticked off at Rejuvenation when the X-Dyanmic vs Team D.E.A.D match was chosen to b on the show over this match with NexGen. They took matters into their own hands and them and NexGen formed a short alliance and wrecked the match." Joey reminded the television audience.

"And this shall be a very evenly matched contest, Joey. The weaklings were getting rid of at Rejuvenation, now for the big boys to duke it out." Critic declared as Jason and David simultaneously entered the ring.

The match began like any normal tag bout. David and Iggy were chosen to begin the bout. They locked up with a fierce collar elbow tie-up as the two locked u. They were in the ring together for about three minutes, trying to jocky for control. Both seemed to able to counter what their opponent dished out. But that wasn't the story of the night.

"These two jockeying for position in what I believe are these two teams first encounter with one another." Joey stated before noticing something. "Wait a minute….someone's coming through the crowd."

Indeed someone was. The crowd suddenly began to cheer at seeing whoever it was but the camera was unable to pick them up….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL JASON KRUEGER WAS DROPPED FROM BEHIND BY CHAIR SHOTS FROM THE X-DYNAMICS IGGY'S BROTHERS WERE BATTERED BY THE FISTS OF TEAM D.E.A.D WHO WERE ACCOMPANIED BY THERE MANAGER ROSE LUNA!

"Van and Corey are here! Taking down Jason from behind!" Joey exclaimed.

"What Cowards! What Cowards Attacking A Man From Behind!" Critic stated.

"It may have been indeed, Team D.E.A.D attacking NexGen!" Joey also pointed out.

The two face teams jumped David & Iggy. Team D.E.A.D had Iggy cornered and began stomping away. The X-Dynamics whipped David into the ropes before cracking the two chairs over his chest and then the back. The only way they knew how to bring one half of the Frozen Asylum to his knees.

"This is the receipt for the attack at Rejuvenation! Not that I condone it! There just stooping to the low level NexGen and Frozen Asylum went to." Joey asserted.

"Well you sure as hell don't have a problem with it." Critic grumbled.

Team D.E.A.D hen whipped Iggy right into the chairs in the hands of the X-Dynamics. But the alliance was not more when Team D.E.A.D both kicked the X-Dynamics in their pelvises before they perform their individual finishers on the former world tag team champions!

"Package Piledriver for Corey and a Annihilation Driver (Headlock Driver) for Van! Two presents they wished they never gotten! Get them some Advil also!" Joey declared.

Team D.E.A.D stood tall for all of 10 seconds as Fazal and Yaseen rushed in from behind to avenge there fallen brother. NexGen beat Team D.E.A.D to the ropes, as Jason was beginning to get back to his feet.

The chaos would have not continued, if it wasn't for the voice of the Co-Owner of NCW being heard yet again tonight to the ire of the crowd.

"That's Enough! That's Enough! We're Going To Have Order Here! Stop It! Right Now Or Else Each And Every One Of You Are Going To Have To Find Yourselfs A New Company To Work In!" Streak shouted has he rushed out on the stage and the threat of being kicked out of NCW quelled the brawl.

"It is clear you four teams don't respect the authority that set up this mini tournament to fairly determine who the next world tag team champions are to be. So scratch that idea. Since your four teams seem to love anarchy, next week we are going to put all four of you in one ring in a Fatal Four Way. The winner will be the tag team that is truly deserving to grasp for the NCW World Tag Team Championship!" Streak declared. "Cause see everyone….Uncle Streak cares."

And with that Streak departed to the back, leaving the four team eyeing one another with the intent to maim….next week.

"So…we're getting a Fatal Four Way between Frozen Asylum, The X-Dynamics, Team D.E.A.D & NexGen in one ring….for the NCW World Tag Team Titles is what I'm assuming Streak meant. That's gonna be next week!" Joey exclaimed.

"Like Streak said….he cares." Critic restated.

"….still ain't trusting him." Joey replies.

(Static Transition)

We cut outside the front of the NCW Arena where we find Johnny Alvarez pacing back and forth with a steel chair in hand. He was watching road, watching for his opponent tonight….if he ever shows. Steven Prazak approached the Spoiled Fighter.

"Mr. Alvarez, Steven Prazak here. You've been outside here for at least a half an hour. Who exactly are you looking for?" Steven asked, a somewhat dumb question that garnered a glare from Johnny.

"Really, that's what you got to ask me? It's Chris House. I don't need a scheduled contest to settle this. This was sparked by stabbing me with plexi-glass. I'm gonna crack this steel chair right on his skull that is useless for him since it doesn't contain a brain. If he had any brains, he wouldn't have sicked his sisters on my niece Thursday night. That made things personal. I'm gonna kick his a** all over Johnstown. Its gonna be a swift a** kicking, don't blink." Johnny declared before he went back to pacing. The show then went to another commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

We return to the NCW Arena as we are in progress of following Ryo Akiyama to the ring. DJ Khaled's "All I Do Is Win" plays in the background as Ryo is given a cold welcome from Johnstown, PA. It had been a considerably long time since Ryo last set foot in the NCW Arena but his popular had increased little. But that didn't matter, Ryo was blissful and proud he was going to 'win' again in the headquarters of extreme. His music cuts while he tugs on the ring ropes.

"Y'know what's the difference between Ryo and Bolin?" Critic asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Bolin comes in with a bang, out with a bang, Ryo comes in with a whimper, out with a whimper."

"….We'll se-"

"You need to see Joey. Stop lying and playing it straight. For once look at reality. The bang is about to begin in 3, 2, 1."

And on cue, "Walk" by Pantera played that received the biggest pop thus far of the night. Smoke began to pour out onto the stage as the two light cylinders turned green and yellow. The crowd began to sing along, a 3,000+.

"RE-"  
"-SPECT"  
"WALK!"  
"WHAT DID YA SAY!"  
"RE-"  
"-SPECT"  
"WALK!"  
"ARE YOU TALKIN TO ME!"

From the smoke emerged the metalbender descendant turned airbender who may or may not look similar to another wrestler that NCW has refrained from mentioning do to backstage issues. It was Opal, and right behind her was the former two time Hypersonic Champion and former NCW-NWA Tag Team Champion Bolin. He looked to be the happiest individual in the world, which made his pop seem to grow just the little bit louder.

"No matter good guy, bad guy, cocky a-hole or the best damn wrestler walking god green's earth. He is always the most beloved of all in the NCW Faithful. This is Bolin, being accompanied by his girlfriend Opal." Joey introduced new audience members to the most popular athlete n NCW.

"And he may or may not be the biggest Rob Van Dam clone walking today." Critic added his unpopular opinion.

"…..glad to know your thoughts, Critic." Joey sarcastically replied as Bolin faked an entrance into the squared circle before dropping down and to spite Ryo began shaking all the fans hands at ringside. Something that made Ryo boil underneath is skin. And the last minute insult may have cost Bolin as the moment he stepped into the ring he was greeted by clubbing fists. Referee Mike Attitude, NCW's newest referee who was officiating his first match called instantly for the bell.

Ryo battered Bolin around the ring with fists and kicks for the first minute of the match, dishing out everything he could at the dominant presence of the man who held the Hypersonic Champion when it was the X-Pro title longer than any single wrestler had held any title in NCW history. Ryo dominated the opening minutes in the ring to the dismay of the crowd. A dropkick sent Bolin out of the ring and back first into the barricade which seemed to have him stunned early on.

If Ryo had brought Bolin quickly into the ring he could have ended it and gained an upset victory. But instead he tried to engage in a brawl on the outside by whipping Bolin back first into the barricade. But Bolin soon was able to counter one of the irish whips and sent Ryo spine first into the ring post. A assist from a crowd member placed a steel chair in front of Ryo that resulted in a baseball slide into one of the barricade corners. All of which occurring within the newly implemented twenty second cout.

The remember of the match turned into a wrestling clinic and a highlight package of Bolin's signature moves and spots. As mentioned the crowd assist with the steel chair, skateboard slides galore, variations of kicks, and show boating. A lot of show boating. All of which was backed up by Bolin dominating Ryo. However that's not to say Ryo was hopeless against Bolin. He managed to duck the spinning heel kick and sent Bolin flying into a corner. But Bolin was able to capitalize even in this situation and performed a Tornado DDT.

The match was nearing a conclusion as Bolin, the former TV Champion (holding it when it was once called the US Heavyweight Champion) executed Rolling Thunder before scaling the turnbuckle for a Five Star Frog Splash….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BOLIN LOOK OUT!" Opal could be heard shouting…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As The Current NCW Television Champion Cracked His Liftboard Against The Back Of Bolin, Sending The Whole Damn Deal Tumbling To The Mat! The reactive referee Mike Attitude quickly called for the bell to be rung and gave Bolin the match via interference at about seven minutes. The lone shot of the liftboard was just the start of a series of shots from one of Renton's tools for one his favorite past times.

"Renton Thurston Jumping Bolin! The Match Ruined, The Three Rivers Syndicate Interupt Yet AGAIN Tonight! Screw The Freakin Format!" Joey shouted in frustration, noticeably heard tearing up his papers while the assault continues.

"Renton's getting his mug on television, ensuring you remember Joey who truly is the TV Champ!" Critic declared.

"If only I could forget." Joey replied. "Renton made his debut last year at No Way Out before our hiatus and nearly costed Bolin the Hypersonic Championship. Then Streak boots Bolin out of the Hypersonic Division because he knows Bolin would dominate Brad Carbunkle. Bolin's next option is the TV Title and Renton is hoping he can beat him into la-la-land before he has the chance to challenge!"

The shots continued with the liftboard and it was only because of Opal rushing into the ring and grabbing the liftboard out of Renton's hands that stopped the onslaught. Renton suddenly turned to face Opal, hollering at her to get out of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And This Allowed Bolin to crack the liftboard over Renton's back! And again, and again! The crowd was completely loving it as Bolin had turned this attack into what appeared to be a triumph…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL BRAD CARBUNKLE AND MAKO WERE SEEN RUSHING OUT FROM THE BACK AND OVERWHELMING BOLIN! They Quickly Drove Bolin Into A Corner Where They Stomped Away At The Whole Damn Deal.

"BULL S***! BULL S***! BULL S***! THIS IS F***ING BULL S***!" The crowd chanted as the assault continued.

"Brad and Ben Out Here! Oh Sure Brad Is Out Here! As I Said, Streak Yanked Bolin From The Hypersonic Division Do To He Knew Bolin Would Whip The Floor With Him! How He's getting The Cheap Shot in Along With Bolin's Brother, Mako!" Joey shouted in rage.

The assault could have been never ending…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

Until Takato Matsuki And Henry Wong Hurried Out, Takato With A Steel Chair!

"It's Takato and Henry! Takato Got A Steel Chair, Henry Don't Need Weapons. He's H-Bomb IS A Weapon!" Joey hollered as Takato raced in and drove the long end of the chair into the gut of Brad before cracking the chair over his back while Henry rushed in and leveled Mako with a bicycle kick before pulling him right into the H-Bomb (Scoop Slam Driver). While all this occurred, Renton had grown qise very quickly and made a hasty retreat with his liftboard and NCW Television Championship. Bolin struggled to his fee, looking up at his two saviors giving a nod as a 'thank you'. He was then handed a microphone by Stephen DeAngelis.

"Renton, second time you have made a hit and run on me! It is fully clear you want me in the ring but are a scaredy cat because you know you will NEVER be the Whole Damn Deal! So, if its cool with you two." Bolin said, looking back at both Takato and Henry. "Next week, I want you Renton to come out here with whoever you can find of you're a** kissing group to meander down that aisle, get in this ring and face us three. That way I can kick you a** quick enough you don't even have to lock up with me."

The crowd cheered in acceptance for the match to be made next week, while a camera got Renton merely holding his hand up and still making a retreat out of the NCW Arena while his fallen comrades were laying on the concrete floor. Bolin began bumping fist with both Takato and Henry before all three began exiting the ring along with Opal.

"Well if Renton got the guts to step in the ring with arguably three of wrestling best athletes, we shall see this six man tag…..next….week." Joey began saying with great enthusiasm but trailing off has something else caught his attention.

The camera suddenly cut right to the entry way as Johnny Alvarez stormed out, with barbed wire wrapped bat, Sabrina, that is his brother's in hand. The crowd cheered but were obviously confused on Johnny's presence. Bolin, Takato and Henry quickly bolted out of the ring realizing Johnny didn't give a crap who was in the ring. He wanted the ring to himself. The trio began heading to the back while occasionally turning back for brief glances trying to figure out what the hell Johnny had suddenly come out here for.

"Johnny Alvarez marching to the ring, he's been pacing back and forth around the NCW Arena for the first half of this program. He is scheduled to face Chris House tonight but as far as I'm aware of Chris House has yet to show tonight." Joey stated as Johnny threw the bat in the ring and hollered for a chair from someone in the crowd.

"Well then go tell Johnny that." Critic proclaimed, Johnny having just received a chair from someone in the audience and the chair ended up dead center in the ring.

"No thank you. I am perfectly fine here, with hundreds of people between me and the ring." Joey responded as the vengeful-fueled Alvarez rolled into the ring and had a microphone in his grasp.

"I Was Out There For At Least A 40 Minutes And That Psychopath Has Yet To Show! I Thought He Would Be Here Five Hours Before The Show Started, I Am Willingingly Offering Myself To Him To Try And Destroy Me Again! But It's a Fair Fight, He Fears A Fair Fight! So Here I Mean, Out In the Open And Vulnerable! I'm Not Leaving Till You Come And Kill Me!" Johnny declared, unfolding the chair and sitting dead center in the ring with barbed wire bat in hand.

'Oh Great, another one of these sit outs." Critic grumbled. "Come on Streak, get your security to do something for one and remove this whiner form the ring!"

"Well There To Busy Keeping DXP Out Of The Arena." Joey replied, in complete disgust of the Three River Syndicate's earlier actions.

A few moments passed as many in the crowd where on their feet looking for any sight of Chris House but there was nothing. Just Johnny sitting in the ring growing increasingly impatient. But it was clear for the moment nothing was going to transpire which only made Johnny more irate.

"You Want To Throw A Temper Tantrum By Throwing Be Through Glass Pods, I'll Through My Own Temper Tantrum On You're A** With This Barbed Wire Bat! You Could Have Stopped There But Its Clear This Is An All Out Attack On My Family After What Your Sisters Did To Evelyn On Electric! How About I Sick Jesse On Jack Later On! No, I'm Personally Going To Hunt Your Brother Down If You Don't Get You're A** Out In This Ring!"

Johnny was tapping his foot; hands were tightening on the end of the bat. Again there was no response from the individual he seeks out.

"Come On, Where The Hell Are You! This Is Your Home Away From Home, Ain't It! You Are Not Going To Skip A Johnstown Show! You're Not Going to Fail to Give These People a Blood Letting! Where The Hell Are You!" Johnny shouted once more, now shooting out of the chair and leaning on the ropes. He began looking all-around of the arena as the crowd began to chant "WE WANT CHRIS! WE WANT CHRIS! WE WANT CHRIS!"

Johnny had the barbed wire bat now high in the air, ready to swing it away…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before the lights suddenly went out in the building to a pop from the crowd.

"AH! THE POWER OUT! QUICK JOEY I SACRIFICE YOU TO WHATEVER IS CREEPING INTO THE RING BEHIND JOHNNY!" Critic shouted.

"What?" Joey asked in complete confusion.

"That's What ALWAYS Happens At Wrestling Events When The Lights Go Out! Sneak Attack! Turn Them Back On, Turn Them Back On!" Critic demanded.

And after a half a minute of being in the dark, a sole spotlight does. Pointing a beam of light down on the entry way…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vaas Montenegro was standing with a steel chair of his own.

"There's Vaas. We saw him at No Way Out 2016 basically kidnap Chris who is a fellow RR memember. Then commentating on his behalf for him at Rejuvenation. He's been mentoring Chris or so-" Joey began to ramble on about but being cut off by Johnny.

"Hold on, clearly you're too out there that you misheard me. I want you little pet project that is Chris. Bring him here right now or I'm going up there and beating the s*** out of you!" Johnny declared to which Vaas only laughed.

"That's all your gonna say? That is all the almighty Johnny Alvarez gonna say? Good job, hermano, you sound like every f***in indy face." Vaas snapped back at Johnny.

"What the hell you doing anyways?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing much. Just going to sit up way f***ing above you and see what the hell your going to do." Vaas stated, unfolding the chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked.

"I'm as frustrated as you Johnny-boy. Just a frustrated about Chris. He's grown soft, he was coming out here every night talking about being thankful for this company. Like we didn't see all his twitter posts about it. He lost the edge, he was a dull blade. Someone needed help him sharpen his saw. I tried to help but he's yet to be the perfect organism he should be. And one many like me, hermano, can't create something so great. Nothing great has ever been created by one person. There is always a group of many extraordinary individuals behind it. I mean do you think the f***ing sparks in the wires over our heads giving us light really was brought forth by one lone nutball in the end of a lab? Bulls***. So I'm starting to get my own little team together to experiment to create the perfect organism. When complete, he shall be able to cleanse his past and be forever the true psychopath or NCW…but in the meantime I need to ensure this team I put together has the experience and skill so I need a test run to see how well they do. And when this experiment occurs please be honest in your own performance….this is for prosperity." Vaas stated to a confused Johnny as the lights in the arena were restored…

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND STANDING BEHIND JOHNNY WAS THE LEADER OF THE 'NATIVE GANG', THE FIVE POINT'S BILL 'The Butcher' CUTTING! And Johnny Was Fallen By A Shot From A Long Hand Carved Club Bill Carried!

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? THAT'S William Cutting, The Butcher OF The Five Points! He's A Freakin Psychopath That Rivals Vaas Insanity!" Joey screamed as the crowd jumped to their feet in complete shock.

"That's Just Great Man; Game Over, Game Over!" Critic cried out as the club was swung down onto the spine of Johnny who was reaching for the barbed wire bat. But was stopped when his hand was compressed onto the mat by Bill's foot, and another swing from the club ensued. This one left Johnny motionless and unable to fight. Bill soon had Johnny's microphone in hand.

"One more blow and I can cast this man off to hell!" Bill declared, the club hovering just above Johnny's head.

"No, hermano, no! Perfect performance, you got the job. Got to keep omething left for Chris!" Vaas stated with a grin on his face.

"I'll leave the boy this man's heart to consume!" Bill decreed jokingly, and looked to even be reaching under his coat for something….possibly a knife?

But we would never know, for Bill had to run as security rushed into the ring. They poured over the barricade, maybe a dozen or so. All filling the ring and ringside area as the battered Johnny was slowly crawling to the ropes.

"…can we go to commercial break….anything. Anything till I figure out what the hell is going on!" Joey demanded, the show cutting to another commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

The show returned from commercial break as we saw Johnny Alvarez disappearing through the entry way while being helped by security. The view then cuts to Joey & Critic.

"Folks we are back and….if you just missed what happened….well…..from what we're gathering between e and Critic and the production truck. It appears Vaas Montenegro is….trying to make Christopher House into some sort of so called "Perfect Organism" and has recruited Bill The Butcher Cutting in his endeavors." Joey tried to describe.

"Essentially Johnny's live is going to me bad even more a living hell." Critic summed it up.

"Essentially." Joey echoed. "But we have also seen an attack on Johnny's niece Evelyn Cano this past Thursday on Electric by Velvet and Lillian House…are these incidents connected with a all out attack on the Alvarez bloodline? Only NCW's Residential Psychopath Chris House can answer that and who knows whenever we're going to see him again."

The camera faded to a overview of the crowd in the NCW Arena before the lights dimmed and a lone splotlight shined down on the stage where Selena Richardson was standing to intense boos from the crowd.

"PLEABIANS OF JOHNSTOWN!" She shouted before reciting her speech from Rejuvenation "You Have Paid The Price Of Admission To See Thus Far A Bunch Of Monkeys Attempt To Entertain You! But It Is Now Time For The TRUE Main Event You Paid For!"

The spotlight faded as the lights in the arena went completely dark….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

STAND TALL FOR THE BEAST OF AMERICA!

LAY DOWN LIKE A NAKED DEAD BODY!

KEEP IT REAL FOR THE PEOPLE WORKING OVERTIME!

THEY CAN'T STAY LIVING OFF A GOVERNMENT'S DIME!

"Beat" by Nico Vega blasted through the loud speakers throughout the recently upgraded NCW Arena as the crowd would love to jam out to the song but were booing knowing who was coming to the ring. The lights on the stage pulsed gold as a grey vest wearing individual stands under the titantron and soon joins is girlfriend as center stage as together they walk to the ring.

"The next contest is scheduled for one fall with a fifteen minute time limit and officiated by Troy Davis. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Selena Richardson. From Boston, Massachusetts. He weighed in tonight at 241 lbs. This Is Adam Price!" Stephen DeAngelis announced to the ire of the crowd.

"Adam Price, the former AMW Mountaineer Champion. He made his debut last month at Rejuvenation. Butt while he has been around the wrestling world for some time, he has taken to social media and clais to be feeling…irrelevant." Joey stated.

"And?" Critic asked.

"No, that's all. Irrelevant." Joey replied.

"Wait, you didn't even do any research?" Critic asked. "Joey you are always on top of this stuff. I can't do work, I just sit here and criticize everyone's failures!"

"Well…..to be fair Adam really hasn't done much in his career. Nothing that is remarkable. And its not that I'm hating on him, just haven't seen anything significant in his career thus far." Joey replied as Adam slide into the ring while the music cut. And instantly his social media comments were being spat right back at him as chants of "What's The Price? It's irrelevant! What's The Price? It's irrelevant!" were heard.

Nico Vega faded out and was replaced by the bombastic intro to "Get Ready To Fly" by GRITS as the arena was bathed in blue and secondary system of lights flashed white. A individual cloaked in a hooded black vest with "Always Flying" Writing In Both English And Japanese on it stepped out in the NCW Arena. The hood was whipped back as Drew Cage pumped his fist and tried to win the crowd completely over. Successful in gaining 75% of support, he raced to the ring as Stephen DeAngelis formally introduced him.

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in at 192 lbs. This Is Drew Cage!" Stephen announced as Drew slide into the ring, causing Adam to bolt to the outside. Drew posed to the crowd, soaking in their energy and hoped to use it to support his stamina in the coming match. Meanwhile Adam glared at Drew, longing for that kind of respect and support from a crowd.

Unfortunately for Adam, tonight was not the night he would become relevant. For while he had a decent performance against the former world champion it was what occurred at the end of the match that everyone would be talking about.

Drew had just blocked a suplex from Adam and dished out a suplex of his own….when something caught his attention. The approaching of Danny Phantom and Ben Tennyson!

"Ah great, another match to have the Three Rivers Syndicate mess with! Haven't these guys done enough tonight?" Joey asked.

But Danny was noticeably raising his arms up as he slowed at the end of the ramp. As if to tell Drew to relax. Meanwhile Ben continued to walk around the ring until the two had the ring surrounded which made Selena Richardson begin to back away from the ring.

"FINISH HIM DREW, FINISH HIM!" Ben was heard shouting while Drew just looked confused on what the presence of the Three Rivers Syndicate in his match was about.

Adam tried to take advantageous, clobbering Drew from behind! But it was only a brief bout of offense…

…

…

…

…

…

And His Final One OF The Night As Drew Kicked Adam Hard In The Gut And Then Took The Legs Out Before Locking On The Cage Lock (Calf Slicer)!

"Cage Lock, Cage Lock! The Newest Variation Of The Cage Lock Is Sinched In Tight And Dead Center IN The Ring!" Joey exclaimed….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As without surprise Adam tapped out!

"He had no choice. It was the choice between his ability to walk and…..nah, he got nothing else." Critic deadpanned as the bell rang and Troy Davis held Drew's arm in victory. But Drew was not letting the two members of the TRS leave his eye sight.

"Your Winner Of The Match At 8:21, Drew Cage!" Stephen DeAngelis announced but his microphone was yanked from him by Ben and a instant chorus of boos rained on him.

"We get it, you hate us all for doing something right. Guess what, I ain't gonna shut up!" Ben shouted at the crowd before turning his attention to Drew. "Streak would like to remind you the contract you signed to return to NCW was HIS contract….not DXP."

At the same time, Danny tossed a black object in the ring which Drew hesitantly picked up and unfolded….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

Before Quickly Throwing It Down To The Ground As If It Was On Fire And Then Storming Out Of The Ring And Away! Noticeably Danny and Ben didn't even follow and just watched.

"….clearly he didn't like whatever that was." Joey stated the obvious as the cameraman had gotten in the ring and was pointing the camera down at the object…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Which Was A Three Rivers Syndicate Shirt!

"….No Wonder He Didn't Like It!" Critic exclaimed. "….Its still using the outdated Steel Syndicate logo! They need to get him a updated one!"

(Static Transition)

We cut backstage to the locker room of Crash Bandicoot….or….the closet of the bandicoot because its NCW, what else do you expect? Anyways, Crash was sitting down in a chair as his sister paced back and forth stating words of encouragement.

"Alright, its Loser Leaves Town. Not like you want to loose the title to begin with. I personally do not condone this decision but I don't fully know what goes on in your head from time to time and all has turned out before. Even with you and Chris, you ultimately won….after going through hell on numerous cases. But Sokka is lower tiered compared to Chris. I mean he is a man of his word….minus the fact he pulled you into a steel cage at No Way Out 2016 to be ambushed by the Three Rivers Syndicate. But tonight is No DQ, so whatever rules they want to implement in NCW are null and void tonight. Sokka cannot go toe to toe with you when it comes to No DQ you know that, I know that, he knows that, the crowd knows that…..but with the Three Rivers Syndicate lurking….you need me out there! I can take at least two of them out and maybe we can get some of the locker room out there to. They clearly see you as the true Heart and Soul of NCW, not Sokka! I'll go get back up." Coco declared beginning to leave to 'room' before Crash stopped her. There were a few moments of silence before Crash shook is head no, grabbed the title belt and departed to end this thing once and for all. The show then went to commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

We return to see a screen with the NCW logo in blue as the segment of the program dedicated to plugging EVERYTHING occurred.

"NCW continues with TBS next Thursday with Episode 7 of Electric. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's World Women's Championship Open Challenge continues. Along with Holly Storm and Evelyn Cano teaming up to face Team Whiteout. Then next Saturday Prime is back with Episode 47. We continue to emanate from the NCW Arena with a Fatal Four Way Tag Team bout between NexGen, X-Dynamics, Team D.E.A.D and the Frozen Asylum. Presumably for the NCW World Tag Team Championship but that has yet to be announced. Along with Henry Wong, Takato Matsuki and Bolin teaming up to face Renton Thurston, Mako & Brad Carbunkle. Don't forget, mark your calendars for June 11th. We return to Pay-Per-View at the SSE Hydro in Glasgow, Scotland for International Insanity. Where we expect to break our all time attendance record!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well that's great and all Joey but right now we have a main event just about to star that tops all of that. Crash vs. Sokka for the NCW World Heavyweigth Championship, LOSER LEAVES NCW!" Critic exclaimed.

(Static Transition)

Being it is a tap program and on a time constraint, the entrances for both wrestlers had been cut out and we find Stephen DeAngelis standing by for the introductions.

"This match is your MAIN EVENT of the evening, sanctioned by Northern Carnage Wrestling and the Pennsylvania Athletic Commission. It Is A Loser Leaves Town Match! Now in this match, there will be No Disqualifications, No Count Outs, Anything Goes. The Loser Will Have To, Per Order By Co-Owner Streak, Leave NCW. The Winner will be crowned the Northern Carnage Wrestlign World Heavyweight Champion!" Stephen DeAngelis announces. "Introducing first, the challenger. From the Southern Water Tribe. He weighs in tonight at 221 lbs. He would like to be announced as the "TRUE" Heart and Soul of NCW! A co-leader of the Three Rivers Syndicate. This Is Sokka!"

The crowd rained a endless stream of boos upon Sokka which he merely shook off.

"And his opponent; from the Wumpa Islands. He weighed in tonight at 213 lbs. The Locker Room wishes for him to he addressed as the "REAL" Heart and Soul of NCW and is a 2016 FWM Hall Of Famer…He Is The Current, Reigning And Defending NCW World Heavyweight Champion….THIS IS CRASH BANDICOOT!" Stephen DeAngelis announces to one of the loudest crowd reactions of the night, rivaling Bolin's pop during his entrance. Stephen wisely bolts from the ring while Referee Jim Molineaux holds the belt high for all to see before handing it to the time keeper.

"At the start of the program, The Three Rivers Syndicate took control of Prime by force by jumping DXP before the show started. The Co-Owner of the company, Streak, then forced Crash Bandicoot to defend his championship against Sokka. Both parties agreed to the stipulation of the loser of this match having to leave this company. The match has no time limit, no DQ. It is do or die." Joey declared as Sokka and Crash circled one another in the ring.

The instant Jim Molineaux called for the bell to commence the bout, Crash burst forward with a full head of steam going for a running boot that Sokka avoided. He tried to hook Crash's foot and cause him to trip but Crash swung back around with an enziguiri that didn't topple the challenger but sent him reeling back into the ropes.

Sokka gave it another go, charging back toward Crash. There was a scuffle at the center of the ring for about a minute, as both Crash and Chris swung on both ends of the momentum spectrum. Ultimately, Sokka was spat out of the Orange Twister and sent in a retreat to the barricade out on the floor. Sokka looked up I complete surprise, having been thrown out of the ring so easily. Crash paced back and forth across the gray canvas, staring down at the former champion and beckoning him to try again.

"CRASH'S HOUSE, B****! CRASH'S HOUSE, B****! CRASH'S HOUSE B****!" The crowd boasted over and over which agitated the co-leader of the Three Rivers Syndicate.

"WAIT TILL THIS ALL ENDS!" He was heard shouting back at the crowd as he slowly reached up to the blue ropes. It seemed the further Sokka moved, the slower he got. He just barely had his head through the ropes when Crash lunged forward, pulling the challenger deep into the ring and trying to whip him into the opposite corner.

Crash minimized the distance between champion and challenger in a second, going for a corner clothesline but instead ate the elbow of Sokka! Crash retreated a few steps back, getting met with a clubbing smash of the forearm to the head that sends the champion back even further. Ultimately, Sokka's running front drop kick careens Crash back first into the turnbuckle.

But in the early going, it was clear neither was going to get a decisive advantageous. Crash managed to fight off any further offense from Sokka and soon enough attempted a Northern Lights Suplex that was blocked numerous times. Frustrated, Crash released Sokka and tried to level him with a running lariat but this time was able to successfully drop Crash with a drop toe hold and attempted to pull him into a knee bar.

The lethal knee bar was never allowed to reach its full effect, Crash frantically rolling back and forth and shook the Southern Warrior off of him. Sokka attempted to grab booth feet of the champion but was launched back into the ropes. Crash kipped up, charging one direction as Sokka charged the other. Both barely missed one another, Crash tried to springboard off the ropes back into a moonsault but missed as Sokka bolted out of the way.

And error that was just a few seconds, was plenty for the Southern Warrior to grapevine the leg of the champion and drills Crash shoulders first into the canvas with a leg-hook Saito Suplex!

"And Sokka capitalizes with the Teardrop Suplex, akin to that of the early days of HBK!" Joey exclaimed over the chorus of boos from the audience.

Sokka right there and then went for an early pin attempt that Crash predictable kicked out of. Sokka tried to latch Crash's head into a headlock that of course received disapproval from the crowd. Crash wasn't in it for long, managing to fight out of the hold and shoving Sokka toward the corner. Sokka was sandwiched briefly before Crash attempted the running one hand bulldog. A counter ensued and Sokka tried to do the same to Crash, trying to sandwich him into the corner. But Crash had the advantageous of his Hypersonic Division background, leaping up onto the turnbuckle and dropped down onto Sokka with Crash and Burn!

It was the first time in the bout Sokka looked to be ncompacitated, as he rolled over to the edge of the apron and in a dazed state began to pull himself up to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

BEFORE BEING NEARLY DECAPITATED AS CRASH LAUNCHED OF THE ROPES AND TOOK SOKKA SPINE FIRST DOWN ONTO THE FLOOR WITH A SUCIDE DIVE/SPEAR!

"DECAPITO!" Critic exclaimed. "Oh Dear Lord, Where's The Heart And Soul's Head?"

"He Wasn't Decapitated Critic, But Very Close To It!" Joey added.

Sokka was seeing stars for sure, just barely moving his leg slightly. Crash also had to fight to get to his feet, tugging on the silver apron to just get to a vertical stance.

"We hate to do this, but we got to head off to a commercial break! Don't go away, we will continue to follow this match up before we return!" Joey announced as the show cut to whatever the world is trying to sale you.

(Commercial Break)

When we return to Prime, we find Sokka whipping Crash furiously back first into the barricade that is dragged several back. But Sokka wouldn't find himself on top for long, as his charge toward Crash is diverted by the champion and leads to the Southern Warrior accidentally landing on the floor on the opposite side of the barricade.

Crash needed a moment to breath. Its clear Sokka must have gone on a dominant offense for the few minutes the show was consumed by commercials. Now was the time for Crash to bring the match into his control. He leaned over the barricade to grab Sokka…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND RECEIVED A CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD!

Crash crumbled to the ground, hands retracted over his skull as his ears were for sure ringing from the devastating shot. He had to get up, he must keep fighting to ensure the Three Rivers Syndicate would not gain possession of the title and get rid of Sokka for good. Crash struggled to his feet and his attempts were erased by a flying fore arm smash over the barricade from the Southern Warrior!

After thrashing the head of Crash off the steel barricade for bonus, Sokka rolls the champion into the ring while weaving through the ropes and into the squared circle himself. There was no fancy move to follow; Sokka instead drove Crash's face into his knee before washing it along the canvas.

Sokka would begin a 2 minute dominance in the match, which saw the challenger primarily trash the champion within the confines of the ring. Each second gained the ire of the crowd more and more, as chants of "F*** YOU SOKKA! F*** YOU SOKKA!" rang out as the Southern Warrior just seemed to soak it all in.

But relishing in his new found hatred would come to bite Sokka in the end. Has Sokka looked to be going for the Ice Breaker (tuning up the band like always but going as slow as possible to increase the anger of the crowd), Crash got the foot of Sokka and instead threw him into the ropes and on the rebound planted him spin first into the mat with the N. Sane Powerbomb (Spin-Out Sitout Powerbomb). And quickly Crash roll up the legs and attempted a pin.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.655 but Sokka managed to get the shoulder up and remain in the company.

Crash wasn't going to let this kickout damage his momentum. He locked the head of the challenger under his armpit and rushed up onto the turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Sokka Charged Toward The Turnbuckle And Broke Crash's Momentum!

But Sokka wasn't safe, far from it. Crash lifted Sokka up onto the turnbuckle with him and began to deliver a series of devastating headbutts. One after another, it appeared one may have even crushed the skin of Sokka!

But it wasn't enough to stop the Three River Syndicate's co-leader. Sokka delivered his own headbutt to Crash, and then drilled a few punches into the torso of the champion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Bring Crash Down To The Canvas Back First With A Superplex That Landed Dead Center In The Ring!

The crash on to the mat drained both wrestlers' stamina's and it would take time to restore. Sokka's hand reached out to nothing after about 20 seconds of being prone. He lifted his head to find the ropes he needed for leverage were a long way off. And noticeably blood was seeping up to the surface just to left of his nose. Sokka continued to struggle for the ropes as the crow were going to continue to boo nonstop until Crash also moved.

Sokka finally got a hand on the bottom rope, moving as slow as a sloth to get back to his feet. As the Southern Warrior rose to his feet, the streak of crimson was stretching from the cut over his mouth. Behind him the champion was at last beginning to struggle to his feet. He was on his hands and knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Having The Knee Of Sokka Driven Into His Ribs!

Sokka rebounded, coming back around and driving his knee down onto the chest of the sprawled out Crash.

But before Sokka could do anything else, three trainers now rushed into the ring and surrounded Sokka to the dismay of the crowd. They were quick to roll Sokka out of the ring and press a pure white towel over the cut.

"Poor Sokka, bleeding profusely from that head-butt. He got to get some medical attention." Critic stated somberly.

"Are You Kidding Me? Bleeding Profusely!?" Joey asked in shock of the over exaggeration of the cut. "It's Clear These Trainers Are Of The TRS, There Being Sent Out Here Because Poor Sokka Can't Handle Crash Bandicoot. Got To Force A Time Out!"

"Joey, how can you be so biased? I've heard you justify some of Chris House's actions!" Critic exclaimed.

"That's Because He Went Through A Hell In Back Unlike Sokka! I Saw Steve Corino Bleed 2/3rds of His Blood All Over Milwaukee In 200, I Know What Profusely Bleeding Is! This Is Nothing!" Joey declared.

Jim Molineaux leaned through the ropes and overlooked the 'trainer's' protecting Sokka.  
"He's Fine, Get Him Back In!" Molineaux was heard shouting.

"He's Not Fine, Dammit! You Want Him To Die In There!?" One of the TRS's trainers asked over the chants of "LET THE BASTARD BLEED! LET THE BASTARD BLEED! LET THE BASTARD BLEED!"

But unbeknownst to all, Crash was back to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

Was Charging As Fast His Feet Would Let Him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

LAUNCHED RIGHT OVER REFEREE JIM MOLINEAUX, FLEW SEVERAL FEET OVER THE FLOOR BEFORE DROPPING DOWN ON TOP OF THE CLUSTER OF TRAINERS AND SOKKA WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!

"AND CRASH RESTORING THE MATCH! SUICIDE DIVE, EVERYONE'S DOWN!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey How Can You Condone That! He Just Attacked Innocent Trainers!" Critic pleaded.

"How About You Go Down And Stop Him Then! You're a Former Wrestler, You're A Former World Champion in FWE!" Joey reminded Critic.

"Right…"

"….Well Go Then!"

"Uh….ring rust."

Crash began to hammer away at Sokka, pulling the challenger to his feet before thrashing him back first into the barricade along the ramp. Sokka managed to return fire with a kick to the gut which sent Crash retreating to the opposite barricade. Sokka rushed toward the champion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ONLY TO BE BACK BODY DROPPED RIGHT INTO THE CROWD, LANDING BACK FIRST ON A ROW OF CHAIRS!

"SOKKA GOING INTO THE NCW FAITHFUL! Hope everyone got out the way!" Joey exclaimed while Crash was unfolding a chair he received from a fan, placing it right in front of the barricade. Everyone was unsure what Crash had in mind…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL HE PROPELLED OFF THE CHAIR AFTER A RUNNING START AND LANDED SEVERAL FEET DEEP INTO THE CROWD WITH A CROSSBODY ON TOP OF SOKKA!

Sokka was running on adrenaline, literally. He was trying to put as much distance between he and the champion who was in pursuit. Sokka was shoving fans aside, not caring if he hurt them or not. The cameraman was having one hell of a time trying to follow the match, with the entirety of the NCW Faithful cramming up the majority of the screen while the fighting loomed somewhere behind the mob of fans.

Focus shifted to the hard camera which didn't provide any better of a position to document the current match. Somewhere within the see of fans was Crash vs Sokka but it was hard to make out until a chair was seen being lifted in the air, appearing to be held by Sokka's arms and cracking over the back of Crash who was completely concealed by the crowd.

Soon, Crash was seen being thrown from the mess of the crowd and shoulders first into the hockey boards that formed a ring at the edge of the floor seating. They were just below the hard camera which was positioned above a entry portal for the crowd that would line up directly with the center line when the hockey rink was present in the winter inside the arena.

Sokka stepped out through the crowd with the chair still in his hand. He tossed it directly at Crash's face to add more damage to the champion's armor. The brawl spilled over the boards and soon Sokka pursued Crash up through the stands. The cameraman manning the hard camera went from struggling to get the right shot to having the match rush right past him.

Crash and Sokka exchanged fists left and right, taking turns tossing one another through the rows of permanent seating as fans hoped up a level above or below to get out of the way. The cameraman with the wireless camera finally managed to catch up to the action as Crash blocked a attempted suplex from Sokka onto the garbage covered floor and executed the Wumpa Twist on the concrete floor!

Sokka's movement was being controlled by the champion who presently was dominating the match. He sent Sokka flying up the stairs that divided two seating section with a snap suplex. Crash though was visibly beginning to grow exhausted even while on the offense, having to grab the railing in the center of the stairs to get to his feet. Sokka was trying to flee, trying to crawl up the stairs. He got some assistance in the form of being thrown shoulders first up the stairs and into the wall at the very top.

As Crash approached Sokka, one of the 8 spotlights located around the arena located the fight for all to see. Sokka managed to get a desperate kick off to the mid-section before escaping one more. To where? Up a steep and narrow staircase.

Crash pursued, and ducked a kick from Sokka who had the high ground. Crash was forced to tackle Sokka down onto the steel grated floor of the platform they were on. They were high above the fans, on top of one of eight platforms for spotlights in the arena. Sokka tried to win at another fist fight but ultimately had his cut opened wider by his head being bounced off the railing that ran around the perimeter of the platform.

Crash grab ahold of Sokka and stepped right to the edge of the platform.

"Wait is he…HE'S GONNA TRY TO HIT THE AFTERSHOCK FROM UP THERE!" Joey exclaimed in a bit of horror….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But directly below the floor had been filled with the entirety of the Three Rivers Syndicate minus Streak, waving and pleading Crash not to do it.

"Three Rivers Syndicate trying to restore order again, thank god!" Critic declared with a sigh of relief as the crowd were sick of seeing the TRS keep coming out all night long.

"These men have been interjecting themselves into every little thing they can. They will not get out of the damn spotlight! They act like they won the damn place!" Joey shouted in frustration.

"Well they technically do Joey!" Critic reminded Joey.

"Doesn't mean I need to see them every five minutes." Joey grumbled. "But nevertheless I suppose maybe it's for the best. As much as everyone here in Johnstown wishes for Sokka to pay for aligning with the TRS….murdering him isn't a go solution…"

Crash after a while dropped Sokka back down onto the platform and glared down at the Three River's Syndicate. Crash began to step away from the edge of the platform to the relief of the TRS below…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **WHO WERE ALL LEVELD TO THE FLOOR BY CRASH FLYING OFF THE PLATFORM FOR A CRASH LANDING ON EACH ONE WHO FIGHT UNDER THE TRS MONIKER!**_

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Joey shrieked as the 3,000+ in the NCW Arena were jumping up to their feet with chants of "HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!"

The mobile cameraman had rushed to the scene, where Crash Bandicoot laid with a face of agony on top of three quarters of the faction that were grappling to dictate the future of NCW. A future that they hope would not include the champion impeding their idealistic utopia of a company. There attempts at order for the night had been in vain with them taking part in quite possible the most reckless move in the NCW Arena's history.

"I may not Crash, I may find him to be a cringy suck up to the fans…but by god he is one of only a handful in this business that can do such insane things that will forever be engrained in our memory. There is hardly a chance of his performance being topped." Critic declared as Crash was finally beginning to struggle to a stance.

"And you are oh so right, Critic. Crash Bandicoot, the three time and defending world heavyweight champion just took one of the biggest risks of his life and it appears to have paid off. We are for sure going to be on a level playing field for the rest of the ni-…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

 _ **BUT CUT OFF WHEN SOKKA LEAPED FROM THE PLATFORM AND DROPPED 15 FEET DOWN ON TOP OF CRASH WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY TAKEN TO THE EXTREME!**_

"…..Oh MY **GOD!** " Joey hesitated to shout as the crowd were completely in shock, if not from the Crash Landing but another equally risky move within seconds apart.

"…And One Of A Handful Also Includes THE HEART AND SOUL OF THIS COMPANY! SOKKA HAS JUST FALLEN THE GREAT AND MIGHTY CRASH BANDICOOT BY FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE! SOKKA IS TRULY THE GREATEST TO EVER STEP INTO THIS BUILDING!" Critic declared, completely going against what he stated moments before.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd repeated over and over, now closing in around the pile of bodies knowing nobody else is going to take a leap of faith from the heavens above.

"I…..I…I….we got to take a commercial break to let the smoke clear! What The Hell Is Gonna Happen Next When We Return With The Rest Of Crash Vs Sokka!?" Joey asked, still in shock of the Diving Crossbody as the show faded to black for the final commercial break of the night.

(Commercial Break)

When Prime returned from commercial break once more, we are met with the sight of Sokka dragged a nearly unconscious Crash through the sea of NCW fans and back to the squared circle. Easier said than done, having to traverse row upon row of seats with each square foot filled with some rambunctious fan. By the time Sokka tosses the champion over the steel barricade and back into the ringside area, there are splatters of beer on the camera lens.

Crash began to ever so slightly move his arm, looking to grab a hold of something to get back to his feet. But all he found was the ring post, being pounded into his skull above the left eye. Sokka rolled the champion who's energy seemed all but spent into the squared circle and Sokka began searching around ringside area for something to ultimately put away the champion. He could take his time too, Crash didn't look to be in any condition of even stirring.

The ring skirt puffed up in the air as a table was shoved into the ring. Followed by the Alvarez's barbed wire bat Sabrina Johnny had carried out earlier in the night and must have been kicked under the ring earlier in the show. Sokka soon followed, grabbing a hold of the barbed wire bat and preparing to sing away as the crowd was near boiling point.

Crash was at long last struggling to his feet, on hands and knees and just barely hovering above the mat when The Barbed Wire Bat CAME DOWN ONTOP OF HIS BACK!

The razor sharp edges of the wire had seeped deep into the fur and flesh of the NCW World Heavyweight Champion, so much so Sokka had to press his foot onto Crash's back in order to pull the bat and barbed wire back out which was a sight that was for sure making the censor team at Turner Broadcasting pale. But this wasn't Crash's first rodeo with tasting barbed wire and was soon crawling toward the ropes to get back to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Ate Another Strike From The Barbed Wire Bat!

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd steadily chanted as regardless of the pain Crash continued toward the ropes.

Sokka focused on preparing the next weapon, the table. Still battered from the fall he took earlier and not to mention the ENTIRE match, Sokka took as slow as a snail it seemed to unfold each leg of the table before setting it up in the upper right corner of the ring. Smacking his hands on the table to assure its temporary stability, the challenger turned to grab his foe but instead was kicked hard in the shin before getting a knee driven into his face by a running Crash!

Rather than go for a pin attempt, Crash instead meandered to the outside and began to toss up the silver ring skirt and searching for something. Barbed Wire, Light Tubes, Another Table, Glass….a syringe….what on earth could Crash bring out to dwarf Sokka's attempts at going to extreme.

"Crash is a master of the deathmatch. He ultimately won the bloodiest rivalry in wrestling against Chris House. Any weapon he picks he will be a ace with. What will it be? The kitchen sink?" Joey asked as Crash had something indeed…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Crash backed up the whole way to the barricade, pulling something from under the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SLIDING IN A HANDMADE CONSTRUCTED BOARD OF NUMEROUS 2x4s CROSSING ONE ANOTHER TO FORM AN ASSORTMENT OF PERPENDICULAR LINES WITH GUSSET PLATES BOLTED TO EACH VERTEX!

"….oh my god….." Joey frightfully exclaimed.

"What The Hell Is That?" Critic asked.

"Gusset Plates! They Use Those Things To Hold Bridges Together For Christ Sakes! They Are One Of Wrestling's Most Gruesome Weapons! You Think Barbed Wire Is Bad!...It's So Extreme I Don't Think Gusset Plates Have Ever Been Used Here Or Anywhere In The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse For That Matter!" Joey bellowed as Crash groggily rolled back into the ring, with blood seeping from the narrow by long cuts on his back.

"If Crash Doesn't Leave Tonight, He'll Be Off Of TBS With The Rest Of Us If He Uses That Thing! That's For Sure!" Critic cried out.

Crash struggled to a stance, dangerously leaning on the gusset board to be able to stand. The board is gradually pulled over the top of the table Sokka had propped up a minute earlier and for sure going to be broken before the match is over.

As Crash weakly turns back to meet his opponent, Sokka tries to throw a faint punch that is quickly blocked and responded to by a feeble punch of Crash. Crash grabbed a hold of Sokka's head….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND LOOKED TO DRIVE IT INTO ONE OF THE GUSSET PLATES….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT SOKKA STOPPED HIM AT THE EXPENSE OF HIS RIGHT HAND, PLACING IT ON THE GUSSET PLATE AND FIGHTING AGAINST CRASH'S FORCE!

Sokka drove his foot right into the weak point of every male on the planet; the lowest Sokka could go but the only way he was going to save his face from being turned into hamburger. As Crash fell to the canvas, so too did Sokka. But he toppled toward the ropes which provided him the assistance he needed to get back to his feet. Sokka shouted at his foe who he wished to terminate his time in NCW, throwing his hand up and demanding Crash to get to his feet. Crash was struggling, fighting through the pain as the damage he had taken from the match was all coming down on him like the weight of bricks…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

But Crash Persevered Enough To Get To His Feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ONLY TO BE MOWED DOWN BY THE ICEBREAKER (Superkick)!

Crash was laid out, the match had taken its toll on the record setting 3 time world champion. Sokka dropped for a cover while noticeably blood from his hand had soaked the top blue rope and now was staining the grey canvas as he covered his opponent. The Bandicoot Era was about to be over in…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.99999 BUT NO! Crash Got The Shoulder Up! His Time In NCW Was Not Finished Just Yet!

And with the kick out the life of Sokka seemed to rush out, a wide eyed and mouth open look took hold of the challenger before he came to rest on his shoulders while his hands contracted to his head. After all that had occurred, Crash was not giving up yet. Not by a longshot. As Sokka struggled to his feet by grabbing the ropes, his grasp was poor. He actually fell back to a sitting position do to his bleeding hand making the ropes too slick. In this moment, the shock and horror of being unable to put Crash away fled the thoughts of the Southern Warrior and were replaced by frustration and possibly malice.

Sokka fought the fatigue building within his limbs to get to his feet, and shouted something along the lines of, "YOUR HEART STOPS BEATING RIGHT -IN NOW!"….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

To Receive A Receipt For The Low Blow….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND DELIVERED AN AFTERSHOCK 2.0 (Belly To Back Suplex Into A Mid-Section Elbow Drop) OVER THE TOP ROPE AND THROUGH THE TIME KEEPER'S TABLE!

"HOLY FREAKIN GOD! ON TOP OF A MONITOR TOO I DO BELIEVE!" Joey exclaimed as the table folded around Crash and the downed Sokka as papers were hovering briefly in the air while the ring bell slid down to the floor and Stephen DeAngelis and whoever else was sitting at the table had bolted. The NCW chant rang in everyone's ears once more as both Crash and Sokka laid still as splinters and papers floated down on top of them.

Crash was the first and only one to budge. His hand clung to the ring apron as he started to raise his head and torso. After some time to recompose what brain cells he still had and able to peace together where he was and what was on the line, a title and his tenure in NCW, he wisely rolled Sokka into the ring first before following suit.

Crash was down to one knee, so exhausted he couldn't stand without assistance. He looked around to find what could be used to be the nail in the coffin for this match and for Sokka's time in NCW…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Found It When He Eyed The Gusset Plate Board He Set Up On The Table!

The crowd's anticipation was building; it seemed with every second they got louder and louder as Crash grabbed the challenger to his championship….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND ROLLED HIM ONTO THE GUSSET PLATES!

Sokka was knocked back into reality as the pressure of his body on the gusset plates caused his back to be punctured in an assortment of areas! But that wasn't even the full extent of the pain the gusset plates could cause. Crash was going to ensure Sokka felt 110% of the pain….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

AS HE SCALED THE TURNBUCKLE AND WAS READY TO USE THE REMAINDER OF HIS ENERGY…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

…

…

INTO A CRASH LANDING TO PUT SOKKA DEEP INTO THE GUSSET PLATES….

….

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

BUT SOKKA, HAVING TO ENDURE SOME MORE PAIN, ROLLED OFF THE GUSSET PLATE TABLE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

AND CRASH'S BACK WAS PUNCTURED BY EACH INDIVIDUAL RAZOR SHARP BLADE OF THE ARRAY OF GUSSETT PLATES ON THE BOARD THAT SNAPPED ALONG WITH THE TABLE, SENDING THE ENDS OF THE BOARDS FOLDING IN ON ITSELF AND DIGGING DEEP INTO CRASH ALL ALONG EITHER SIDE OF HIS BODY!

"…OOOOOH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Joey shouted, for sure killing his voice for the next week.

"OH JESUS THAT IS AS TORTOROUS AS FOODFIGHT!" Critic cried out as the crowd were going completely bonkers…..but soon began to grow hushed when reality kicked them to remind them that this could very well be the end of Crash…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND INDEED IT MAY BE AS SOKKA DELIVERED A BASEBALL SIDE AT ONE OF THE GUSSETT BOARDS, CAUSING CRASH TO TOPPLE OVER ON HIS SIDE AND BECAME SANDWICHED BETWEEN TWO CHUNKS OF THE SHATTERED GUSSET PLATE BOARD, THE SHARP POINTS OF EACH GUSSET PLATE DIGGING SEVERAL INCHED INTO THE FLESH AND VEINS AND ARTERIES OF THE FWM HALL OF FAMER!

"GOD ON MY GOD NO! STOP THE DAMN MATCH FINNEGAN, STOP THE DAMN MATCH!" Joey hollered, although he knew that was not going to happen.

"YOU SICK F***! YOU SICK F***! YOU SICK F***!" The crowd shouted at Sokka as the challenger rolled Crash onto his back, the hunks of gusset plate board still seeped deep into his flesh as Sokka pinned him…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THRE- NO! KICK OUT! To The Shock Of Everyone In Johnstown And Most Certainly Sokka Who Sat Up Before Falling Face First, Revealing Three Gusset Shaped Gashes Over His Back That Were Forming Red Pools!

"Crash Still Got A Pulse, A Faint One But Got A Pulse…..And Look At Sokka's Back! It's Like A Map Of The Geysers At Yellowstone!" Joey exclaimed as the image was for sure causing TBS censors to have heart attacks.

Sokka lifted his head, and only one emotion remained. Hatred, pure hatred. Hatred for the crowd's chants, hatred for everyone pinning him as a Benedict Arnold, hatred for the ways things have gone in NCW, hatred for the pain he was currently in and hatred for everyone viewing Crash as the Heart and Soul of NCW, a title Sokka has used time and time again while being in NCW. The death glare turned toward Crash who was paralyzed by pain. Blood was for sure covering his back, bruises were for sure forming on his ribs from the fall from earlier The only thing that wasn't in pain was his head which miracously had remained unscathed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then Sokka began messing with is one ring boot. He was ripping the laces out.

"….what in the hell is Sokka doing now?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, impromptu Boy Scout rope tying demo?" Critic added to the question…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sokka grabbed a smaller chunk of the board that had one gusset plate attached….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Tied It With The Gusset Plate Facing Away To The Bottom Of His Right Boot!

"The Gusset Plate Tied To Sokka's Foot In…..Oh God You Don't Think He Would…" Joey began to say, connecting two and two together.

"If He Does I Hope Crash Knows A Plastic Surgeon!" Critic exclaimed as Sokka retreated back to the corner and waited.

Crash was turning into a bloody mess with the agonizing thought of the pain all over his body battle with his common sense. He needed to get to his feet to keep fighting, to keep the world title, to keep being in NCW but his body knew he was badly beaten as is and anything else would send him into overload. He briefly on the mental battle, getting to his feet and stumbled back into a corner. The two battered and bruised wrestlers, depleted of about everything stared down one another from polar ends of the ring. Sokka grinned slightly as seeing Crash try to stumble toward him, dropping to his knees from exhaustion. Crash managed to get to a very wobbly stance in the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

And Give The Southern Warrior The Bird, Of Course Blurred Out….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Just As How The Life Of Crash Was Extinguished When The Gusset Plate Ripped Into His Face From The Bicycle Kick Variation Of The Ice Breaker!**_

Both commentators were silent as the world champion fell to the ground as a blood began to mask his face in crimson almost instantly, he did not even move to shield his face. He was completely out cold as the crowd clung to false hope for their Heart and Soul to get back to his feet and fight it out like he did before against Chris House. Sokka covered Crash as Jim Molineaux begrudgingly counted…

1…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jim Molineaux hesitated, he knew what would happen if he counted a three. But when he locked eyes with Sokka his decision had been made…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **3!**

Imagine 3,000 people gasping at once, all of whom were up on their feet as the 3 count was heard throughout the NCW Arena. Many in the building had watched through the years as Crash Bandicoot helped build the Land of Carnage from a tiny down on its luck Indy to now being on national television…..and were heartbroken to know that he would never get to enjoy the rewards of hard work of getting NCW to where it was. Because per the stipulations not only was the world championship going to Sokka, but Crash was out of NCW!

"….Your Winner Of The Match…And…..And-" Stephen DeAngelis began to shutter, not wanting to make the announcement…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Sokka's Three Rivers Syndicate had no problem making the decision. All of whom were now jumping over the barricade and into the ringside area. Tucker Foley snagged the microphone from Stephen before giving him a slight nudge.

"YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH AND THE NEW NCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, THE ONE AND ONLY HEART AND SOUL OF NORTHERN CARNAGE WRESTLING….THE SOUTHERN WARRIOR, THE THREE RIVER SYNDICATE'S OWN….SOKKA!" Tucker shouted with victory in his tone.

"….I don't believe it." Is all Joey could say as Jim Molineaux, head hung in slight shame, handed the world title to Sokka who was completely the opposite of everyone in Johnstown. There were people shocked, people disappointed, people silenced, and people even crying. But Sokka was shouting with joy, on cloud nine and on top of the freaking world.

"Sokka has accomplished something I thought only Chris House would every achieve and that is sending Crash out of NCW in a bloody mess…..This Is One Of The Greatest Moments In NCW History!" Critic shouted in glee while for sure everyone around him was slowly giving him the glare of death. Especially Joey Styles.

"….Do You Have A Heart! Do You Have A Soul!" Joey shouted in rage while The Three Rivers Syndicate were all gathered in the ring, with Sokka propping up the unconscious and profusely bleeding Crash while posing with the NCW World Heavyweight Championship while raising three fingers. Both for his now three title reigns and for the three rivers in Three Rivers Syndicate. In fact all of the Three Rivers Syndicate members began to raise this hand gesture as the crowd finally began to make noise. Of course, it was the loudest chorus of boos in Northern Carnage Wrestling history. Which broke out into chants of "F*** THE TRS! F*** THE TRS! F**** THE TRS!"

The show would finish off with this sight and one final line….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Joey there is only ONE TRUE Heart and Soul…..Only One True Heart And Soul Of NCW! And That Is No Longer Crash Bandicoot! That Is Sokka!


	8. NCW Electric 5-11-17

**NCW Electric- Episode #8- 5/11/17 (Taped May 5** **th** **)- NCW Arena- Johnstown, PA**

Fading from black, the viewers at home are met with the view from a camera just inside the small parking garage in the NCW Arena. The camera faces out toward a rather sunny day indicating this had been a pre-recorded (Pre-Pre-recorded actually considering this episode is taped). Turning into view is a 2000 Taurus painted black that reflected the sunlight before passing through the large opening and coming to a stop just feet in front of the cameraman. The driver door pops open precisely when the garage door begins to close. Out of the car appears its lone occupant and driver, DXP. Arriving early for NCW Prime's debut on TBS….wait, this was last Saturday's opening wasn't it?

Indeed it was as a replay of the door closing behind DXP was shown.

"Hey guys, open it back up. Many haven't even arrived yet." The founder and co-owner said before what the audience dreaded to see again occurred.

DXP was soon jumped and devastated by all of the Three Rivers Syndicate, grunts of pain were heard over and over as he finds himself down onto the asphalt floor.

"PICK HIM UP! PICK HIM UP!" a voice off scream can be heard shouting as the TRS comply. A dazed DXP is forced to lift his head to see a finely dressed Steven 'Streak' Chamberlain walking up to him.

"You Can't Accept It, Can You? Your Absolute Control Over This Company Has Led It Down The Wrong Direction. When You Gave Me Temporary Control, Look What I Got You! I Got You Views, I Got You The Return Of Drew Cage, I Got You Lethal Lockdown. I Got You TBS! And How Am I Repaid? How Are WE Repaid? You Shut This Company Down For Fear Of Someone Else Having Control, Fear Of The Southern Warrior Holding The Gold!" Streak declares. "We Are Co-Owners, We Have 50% Ownership Each! We can't work under the same roof, we'll just clash and get nothing done and that's not fair to the Prime and Electric rosters, now is it? I want things to be fair…so you get Electric….I GET PRIME!"

"I Get Prime" was the words that would be echoing in DXP's head as Streak steps aside for Sokka to deliver an Ice Breaker! The founder of NCW slouches into the grasp of the TRS, who raise DXP high in the air before POWERBOMBING HIM BACK FIRST ONTO THE WINDSHIELD THAT BUCKLED AND SHATTERED!

The video suddenly paused and held in place for a few seconds…

..

...

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

Before the audio of the Johnstown audience was heard as the camera switched perspective to the Electric ring where DXP was standing, having replayed the video of his beat down on Prime…and he had much explaining to do.

"In late 2015, I had screwed up big time. It's no secret I think of ideas without the understanding of the glass ceiling that is our budget. I was so focused in gaining new talent, expanding his company, that I became a slacker on bills. We gained the best talent in the world, but were unable to have a reliable source to allow all to see the talent. On numerous occasions our Television and PPV feed has cut out…especially with Wrestle Wars III…it was my entire fault that occurred. I needed to listen to my own roster, I needed to establish more sound management of the company. That realization lead me to call up a old friend who was having equal troubles in their success, their case in hockey. Streak was down on his luck but I thought was one of the most trustworthy people I ever worked with. He went through the abomination that was the first year of NCW, he stuck through it all and only left when many of us in the back gave their blessing. I though the best way to repay him would be to give him co-ownership of Northern Carnage Wrestling. I thought taking a backseat and allow Streak to show what he had to bring to the table would be the best way to test NCW's future…." DXP stated, trying to explain what has been leading to all the drama in NCW recently.

"I Thought." DXP reinforced.

"I Thought Streak's idea of NCW's future would be a shared partnership where we would bounce back ideas across both shows…..But Instead, He Wants A Company That He Can Dictate And Maintain With His Posse, Because He Hates Not Having Everything In His Control! When he left NCW, he wanted to become the NHL's top start. He wanted to play for his hometown Maple Leafs. But instead, he consistently was pushed down to being a benchwarmer and was threatened to be traded far from his home. He despises unpredictability, therefore he wants control. He wants control over everyone's destiny on Prime and if he gets his way will someday try to take Electric over also. He has gone so far to split his power of ownership right down the middle. He has Prime fully in his grasp, I can't even set foot in a arena where Prime is hosted right now. So till then I'm going to be on Electric, trying to play my move. Because mark my word Streak, mark my word TRS, you have p***ed off the wrong son of a b***!" DXP declared to a thunderous applause from the crowd.

"Now, star the sho-"

Any further words of DXP were cut off, however, by the opening of "Fly Off The Chain [Instrumental]" by Dale Oliver playing. The arena lights red and white as one of NCW's most vilified individuals makes their way out into the arena. It was a crossed Joan Rivera, whose 'trainees' (Bordeaux Sisters) were trying to catch up to her from behind.

"Well….welcome to NCW Electric on TBS, I'm Joey Styles with Bennett The Sage. DXP came out here before the show started to attempt and explain what transpired last Saturday….but things are only to get worse for everyone here and at home." Joey grumbled.

"I know what you mean….the corporate stooge already made me get a migraine." Bennett replied.

"That's not what I meant." Joey snapped back.

"Here we go again. It's that time of the month where you garner a cheap pop from whatever rust belt town we are in, playing your fantasy that you're Paul Heyman or something. It's your equivalent of a druggie itching for their syringe and then getting there high on, at the cost of further causing damage to themselves and everyone around them. The only difference is for them its family, for you it's the entire locker room. I don't care for what the Three Rivers Syndicate are trying to pull on prime. But the keey words are I don't care. That is Prime, screw them. We are two isolated shows with the sole ties being you, the acronym on every item around this ring, Joey hanging out at the commentating table and all these idiots who buy into you crap. These Is Electric, This Is MY Show, This Is For Wrestles With XX Chromosomes. But here we are opening the show up with discussing events on the OTHER show. We got two hour show, every second matters to me and to those beneath me. You are cutting into MY time with stuff none of us in the back care about. You already have taken away 5 to 10 minutes by Korra's locum rolling through and burying the undercard. We don't need any more gone." Joan decreed.

"…If you're so worried about screentime, then why the hell did you come out here to cut further into the show?" DXP asked, trying to turn the tables on Joan.

"Well Why Did You Have To Come Out Here And Ramble On About Prime?" Joan responded.

"Because I Care These Fans And The Roster On BOTH Sides And Want To Explain What The Hell Is-"

"Oh You CARE About The Fans? You CARE About The Roster!? Well La-de-FREAKIN-DA! How many times have we heard someone say that? Far too many to count." Joan stated. "If you cared so much, you would begin to push new talent. I took a look at your roster and you can BARELY book enough of a variety of matches before repeating yourself. All you invest are in big names to draw the cheap ratings."

"What like Henry Wong? Henry called ME, I didn't call hi-"

"We Are NOT Talking About Prime!"

"Then Who Are We Talking About 'Big Names'? I Consider Everyone In NCW To Be A Big Name, A Top Wrestler, All Have The Potential To Be The Best In The World!"

"I'm talking….we'll first. Since I got the chance to say it your face. I love the fact that the new NCW World Women's Champion has the silhouette of a certain individual that isn't even in this company. If I ever get my hands on the thing, I'm changing the design for the record. Its just one giant tool to pull in the irksome and cringe worthy characters of the show the weebs love the most. And one of those characters you brought in to replace Korra. I was RIGHT about Korra being full of herself, wasn't I? Now you got this so called Invincible Girl jobbing out wrestlers who could have great careers but nope. Don't fit your quota. Gotta build Pyrrha up I can see. We'll what about people like Remi and Maxine, huh? What about me? What About Joan Rivera!"

"Your right….I do indeed need to be giving newer talent a chance…..and seeing as there are no more than puppets for you and you clearly got a bone to pick with Pyrrha….and since Pyrrha already got a match tonight…..next week at the 2300 Arena, your two lackies will choose between themselves who will get the chance to face Pyrrha Nikos."

The face of the Bordeaux Sisters standing back by the ropes was quick to turn sick from hearing that news. News that only angered Joan.

"Well glad your honest by your wish to see new talent buried."

"I ain't burying nobody. I'm sure with the skills you have trained them to have will be enough for one of them to face Pyrrha…..right?"

"….y-yeah right Right!" Joan yelled back, sounding a bit uncertain at the start. "Well, let's go and I'll start getting you prepared girls."

Joan began walking away, with the Bordeaux sisters dropping down to the floor.

"Oh Miss Rivera, I Ain't Done Yet." DXP declared, with Joan stopping in her tracks and looking back at the co-owner over her shoulder.

"You're wondering 'What About Me, What About Joan!'. I provide equal opportunities indeed. For tonight you will have the chance of being the number one contender for the NCW Spirit Championship." DXP stated, Joan's expression shifting to curiosity.

"…You And Four Other Women Will Get That Chance In A Fatal Five Way." DXP declared. "And I wouldn't go anywhere Joan because that match is next."

The crowd erupted at that announcement, or because the irked glare Joan so commonly had was restored. DXP had a grin on his face as he began stepping out of the ring with his theme of "Mental" by Jim Johnston began to play.

"Oh Such A Fair Boss." Bennett sarcastically grumbled. "He's Screwing Over Joan! I Thought DXP Is Supposed To Be Some Equal And Fair And Holy Leader Like Everyone Builds Him To Be!"

"If Joan Didn't Keep Consistently Pushing His Buttons She May Not Get In These Situations!" Joey declared. "But it is indeed fair."

"Fair, How Is This Fair? A Fatal Five Way!" Bennet declared.

"Joan's idea of fairness is very warped and includes only one person. Herself. But she does get a chance at getting a shot at Lucia Sycroin and her Spirit Championship when we come back, because it's a Fatal Five Way! Do Not Go Away!" Joey announced as the show went to a brief commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

 **Jazz Fenton vs. Ryuko Matoi vs. Asui Hikaru vs. Joan Rivera vs.** **Shayne Daniels** **\- Fatal Five Way To Determine #1 Contender for NCW Spirit Championship**

The show returned in the midst of the entrance of "The Original" Jazz Fenton. The participants themselves were not announced by Joey the moment the show went back on the air but rather fans would learn who would be joining Joan in this Fatal Five Way via entrances.

We went from the lengthiest tenured wrestler to the most recent tenured in this bout. It was Ryuko Matoi, making just her second appearance in the land of extreme. She had debut in the #5 spot of the Women's Rumble for the World Women's Title on Rejuvenation and was hoping to even a record out to 1-on-1 and quickly land herself in the mid-card scene

Next was the most seasoned of all the opponents in the bought. Asui Hikaru, former 5 Time UWE Queens Champion, the only female Galaxy Champion, a former NCW Women's Tag Team Champion with her friend Tammy Blake. But ever since Tammy had been side lined with a concussion, Asui has been left in the dust. The near two decade veteran would love to have the chance to cap off her career with one more title victory.

And the final participant was a quite unusual one. The four currently in the ring were none for single careers. But the fifth opponent was Shayne Daniels, one half of Seductive Dream. Almost always we have seen Shayne in the tag team division with her partner Ivory Gerdelman. So it was a shock to all to see the Fallen Angel making her way into this bout. It seemed that she was just plucked out of the tag team division for one night to fill a spot.

If you were tired of hearing Joan rant how DXP is out to get her or something, well guess what. This match just gave her more fuel to ramble on even more. The opening moments of the bout are her worst nightmare, a 4-on-1 assault by the rest of the participants. It was a short but sweet treat of the Johnstown crowd.

But soon the match began to break down into two distinct scuffles for the first few minutes of the match. Shayne began a bullseye for "The Original" Jazz Fenton, who was looking to take the sore thumb of the five out of the equation while Ryuko wrestled with the legend that was Asui Hikaru. Jazz took her fight with Shayne to the outside, making good friends with the steel barricades while Asui and Ryuko were jockeying for position in the ring. There showing of strength din't last long as it soon de-evolved into a fist fight that Ryuko managed to win. That's not to say she won the war as Asui came flying back with a roundhouse kick.

The outside brawl took a spill out into the crowd as Shayne was able to reverse a irish whip so hard she flung Jazz well over the barricade and back first into a row of recently abandoned chairs. But rather then continue to punish Jazz, Shayne instead opts to include herself into the fight between Asui and Ryuko, taking Asui down with a one handed bulldog the Ice Queen never had the chance to see coming. But Shayne was now in the grasp of Ryuko Matoi. The match was down to just these two for a solid minute at Shayne was regretting leaving the ringside area for this.

After a commercial break, we found Ryuko had worn out Shayne to the point she was prepared for a Release Dragon suplex. It was executed perfectly, but Ryuko had no time to go for an attempted pinfall as Joan had returned to the bout. Joan and Ryuko were now the focus, but the Guitar Case Vagabond would wish that were not the case as she was getting her face smashed into the turnbuckle. Joan clasped her hands around Ryuko's waist, looking for a german suplex but Ryuko held on to the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

And BOTH Were Sent Flying By Shayne With A German Suplex Of Her Own, To The Shock Of Everyone!

Ryuko was folded up like an accordion, Joan flopping toward the edge of the squared circle. But before Shayne had time to check out her handiwork, Jazz Fenton was back into the match and with a vengeance. Shayne was battered around the ring for the next minute it seemed by Jazz, the scuffle ending with the White Russian Legsweeper to Shayne. Jazz went for the pin attempt…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

But Asui Broke It Up To Save Herself And Unintentionally Other's Chances Of Winning The Bout!

Jazz wasn't going to feel the wrath of the Ice Queen, it was Asui eating the toe of Joan's boot. The two most vocal female wrestlers in the FWM were now going at it, having to fight over the bodies of the other three competitors until there brawl spilled to the outside.

That left The Evil Angel, The Guitar Case Vagabond and The Original remaining in the ring. Jazz was first to her feet, giving a dirty kick to Shayne demonstrating how little Jazz feels for the dark horse of the bout before focusing on Ryuko. Another fight broke out between the two for a few minutes before Shayne also found her way back into the fight. On the outside, Asui is sent hard back first into the steel barricade before being rammed into the back of the ring post. Joan was about to enter the ring but noticed that the three inside were so pre-occupied they didn't even notice her. Joan so her opportunity to end the bout, rolling Asui back in and going for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.788 but Asui manages to kick out!

Joan rolled away, but rolled right into the three way scuffle. Jazz had taken a hard punch and was sent reeling across the ring, leaving Ryuko and Shayne to deal with the Gamer Champ. They both looked at one another and knew to ensure Joan was gone from this bought they would have to align together for a brief moment. They both had Joan wrapped in facelocks and launched her onto the canvas with a double team suplex. Before the two could turn on one another, Ryuko ducked as JAZZ RUSHED IN WITH A HIGH BOOT THAT LEVELED SHAYNE! Shayne slowly rolled out to the floor while Ryuko blocked a punch from Jazz, but Jazz was still able to connect with a discus elbow smash that was followed by the Clothesline From Hell! Ryuko had been turned inside out, much like Blake at Rejuvenation. Jazz rolled her up, it looked certain Jazz was going to be the #1 Contender…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

..

2.8999 but Asui broke the pin up! She had Jazz by her long orange hair to the dismay of the referee but to the delight of the crowd. Asui kneed Jazz in the gut and executed the GTS! Could it be Asui facing her old rival for the Spirit Championship?

1…

….

…

…

2..

…

…

…

2.999 But Ryuko Lunged On Top Of Asui To Break The Pin!

Asui wanted revenge immediately. She felt she had the match one for sure. Ryuko and Asui met in a brutal brawl around the ring exchanging punches until Asui attempted to go for another GTS. But Ryuko managed to slide off the Ice Queens shoulders and executed the Scissor Blade! Asui was down and out on the canvas, Ryuko was going to win it all. The crowd was anticipating Ryuko's first NCW victory to be a big one!

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

2.999 But Joan Broke It Up!

And that wasn't all that would be broken. Ryuko battered Joan back into the corner, but Jazz rushed in the from behind and executed a double knee backbreaker. Ryuko was left in a heap on the canvas, spine arching back in pain. Jazz and Joan were the only two left standing, the other two were levelled…

…

…

…

…

…

But what about the fifth?...

…

…

…

…

…

…

JAZZ COLLAPSED AS SHE BECAME THE LANDING PAD FOR THE BME FROM SHAYNE WHO HAD PERCHED HERSELF BEHIND THE TWO HEELS! Jazz taken out, Joan had no time to react to Shayne who executed The Last Rites (Rolling Cutter)! The crowd was surprised…

1..

...

…

…

2..

…

…

…

3!

And Shocked The Hear The Bell Ring!

The crowd didn't explode into cheers, but were definitely positively surprised to see whose hand was being raised at the end of the bout. Holo confirmed it with her announcement of, "Your winner at 12:15 and the new #1 Contender for The NCW Spirit Championship, Shayne Daniels!"

"How The Hell Did Some Second String Tag Team Partner Win This Thing!?" Bennett asked, completely in disbelief.

"Shayne was on the outside for the last quarter of the bout. She must have been waiting for someone's back to be turned. It turned out to be Jazz and Joan. The BME did Jazz in, and Shayne delivered Joan her Last Rites to upset everyone in this 5 way." Joan stated. "And I'm being informed it will be next week. Shayne Daniels vs Lucia Sycroin for the NCW Spirit Championship!"

"Well won't that be a squash." Bennett responded.

Shayne was all smiles has she went to the back, while the rest were left in the ring trying to figure out what has transpired. Asui especially, who sat up with a look of grave disappointment while rubbing her neck.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We followed Shayne to the back where Ai Tanabe was awaiting to verbally punce upon the Evil Angel for an interview.

"Hello Legal Viewers At Home, I Am Ai Tanabe Standing By With The Number One Contender For The NCW Spirit Championship. Shayne Daniels, everyone thought you were throwing into tonight's match just to fill an extra slot but have come out on top stunning the crowd here in Johnstown. What is going through your mind right now?" Ai asked, filled to the brim with enthusiasm.

"Well I….I am just as stunned as everyone here. But in a good way. I thought I would go out and make a good showing after me and Ivory's loss at Rejuvenation but didn't expect to take it all. It felt wonderful though to lay out both Jazz and the mouth that never stops running, Joan. This further shows the new blood seeping into NCW. No more will the show be bogged down by Joan Rant's or A Avatar Reign of Terror. I will help lead that new blo-"

"But You Must Now Face The End All Be All Of Life, Lucia Sycroin!" Ai declares, still with a innocent smile.

"Well yes. Next week I'll-"

"What Do You Feel About Your Chances After Seeing What Happened To Sarah?"

"We'll Sarah's one thing…..she did end up landing bad on her head…but"

"Or how she is known to go into a rage state when she bleeds, something that's IMPOSSIBLY to overcome!"

"…I'll have to avoid-"

"Avoid The Intelligence Of The 34,297 Years Of Experience Compared To A Miniscule Lifespan Like Yours?"

"…well I don't know…"

"And If You Were To Loose, Would You Feel Honored To Be Her Next Skin Suit?"

"Wait, What?!"

"So Shayne, how will you overcome all these odds and beat the The Outer Space Seductress!?"

"….." Shayne was left in horrified silence, trying to comprehend all the facts Ai shot at her to respond to.

"…Alright Shayne, Good Luck Next Week!" Ai announced, still retaining her upbeat personality while Shayne stumbled off screen now comprehending what she must overcome to be the next NCW Spirit Champion.

But we were not done yet with this interview segment. Don't worry, Ai won't scare the next wrestler to walk by. Its Asui Hikaru just arriving backstage after coming up on the losing end in the 5 Way Match. She was still slightly favoring the neck and had a towel draped over her one shoulder, still clad in her ring garb.

"Miss Hikaru. This yet again another lo-" Ai began saying…

…

…

…

…

Just as Catherine Wilson stormed right in front of the camera and through the interview area.

"Out Of My Way Old Hag!" She was heard yelling, shoving Asui aside and storming off somewhere else. Asui's purple eyes shot back at Catherine as she stormed off screen. There was a few uneasy moments of the agitated Asui staring off screen before Ai was able to shift focus back to the interview.

"Uh…Miss Hikaru. This seems to be another loss for you since Tammy Blake went on injury reserved. Some critics are arguing your peak was years ago and it might be time to face retirement. Is this just a bad skid that'll end shortly or are you really winding down your career. What are your thoughts?"

"…My neck hurts."

"Huh?"

"My Neck Hurts. And What Is Every Answer To That Question? No, I'm not retiring now. Nor do I intend to for YEARS. Why?...you just see what happened?"

"…you lost in the 5 w-"

"I'm not talking about the match Ai. You see Catherine barrel through here like she owns the damn place. She isn't the only one. We got many around here of this new blood that got attitude problems. Trust, I'm going to be busy around here for a long while." Asui stated. "And another thing, when-"

(Sudden Crude Cut Back To The Ring)

The abrupt cut sent us back to the ring where the messy black hair with white streaks of Catherine Wilson matched her temperament. She had a microphone in hand as we only caught her shouting back at the crowd she was NOT a jobber, to which she received even more "JOBBER!" chants.

"LAST WEEK WAS A FLUKE! I WAS NOT PREPARED! REJUVENATION WAS RIGGED FOR THAT PATHETIC MASKED COWARD!" Catherine was shouting at the crowd.

"We apologize for cutting that interview off. But well….Catherine Wilson is throwing a tantrum…" Joey deadpanned.

"SSSH, Joey. Keep quiet, I don't know what this toddler can here!" Bennett shouted at his play-by-play partner.

"I'll Prove It! I'll Prove It To Each And Everyone One Of You! I Am Challenging ANYONE In The Back To Face Me! I'll Make You Famous!" Catherine declared to confuse boos from the crowd.

"…This girl is off her rocker…" Bennett whispered.

"She's as out of whack as your sudden change in voice." Joey muttered.

Catherine stomped across the ring both ways, glaring up at the entry way and determined to make a example out of whoever came down.

The house lights were quickly turned dark as a crimson red hue arose from the stage. "Out Of The Shadows" by Jim Johnston began to play as two jets of fire like pyro shoot in columns on either end of the ring, for sure startling a crowd often opposed to any form of pyro. And emerging onto the entry way and down the ramp was the mysterious wrestler from the Women's Championship Rumble at Rejuvenation, Amber.

Amber soon stood toe to toe with Catherine. The confidence of Catherine seemed to dissipate for a moment as Amber slowly took the microphone from Catherine.

"It may be hypocritical for someone like me to say but you are a disgrace to wrestling….coming out here and throwing a tantrum like a child. You thought last week was a fluke….this week will be clean as a whistle." A raspy voice that seemed far older than the person saying it stated.

Catherine, as well as the crowd, were all confused by that statement. How the hell were we suppose to think it was hypocritical of her.

"Hypocritical….we don't even know who you are…..gender reversed Kane…" Bennett bafflingly stated.

Catherine had no time listening to ramblings of some random unknown. She was somewhat heard shouting "FREAK!" before driving her fist into the jaw of Amber. Referee Mike Kenneth hurried into the ring and quickly called for the bell to be rung. Catherine was delivering all sorts of kicks and punches, managing to eventually get Amber trapped against the ropes….

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Amber was able to latch on to the arm of Catherine…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And wouldn't let go even with Catherine driving elbows down upon her neck. Catherine was soon having to find a way to battle out of the lock. But Amber was clapping down more and more upon the arm, particularly around the shoulder region. Catherine was diminished to a knee, managing to get a stiff elbow to connect to the jaw. Amber's head and neck swayed back…

…

…

…

…

…

But So To Did Her Entire Body Weight, Managing To Pulls Catherine's Entire Arm into Armbar with Catherine desperately reaching to try and pull her arm back.

"Armbar, Amber has taken Catherine down quickly!" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

Catherine was down yet, she managed to lock her arms back together and brought the threat of effectiveness of the armbar to a minimum. But she was far from being safe in the match. Amber gave up on the armlock and instead went for a waist lock, managing to find a brief stance and throwing Catherine back first upon the mat. The ring shuddered but the waist lock was held in place. Amber with a float over was able to compress the head and neck into a headlock. Catherine used all of her strength to try and push herself back to her feet but managed to fall back on top of Amber, giving her foe better leverage to tighten the lock!

"That headlock's almost like a choke!" Joey exclaimed as Catherine's pigment was inching toward the bright red.

Mike Kenneth was quick to see this and forced Amber to release the hold. Amber looked crossed when she had to back away from Catherine, who gasped for air like she had not breathed in months.

"Did Amber walk off of Olympic tryouts of something?" Bennett asked just moments before Amber was caught off guard by a cheap blow to the knee thanks to Catherine.

"Oh, you want to play Olympian sweet heart!? This Isn't Amateur, This Is Pro! You Don't Win By A Simple Suplex!" Catherine was heard shouting at Amber, backing up a few paces and readying her good arm for a clothesline…

…

…

…

…

…

…

That Amber Managed To Duck And Dropped Catherine Neck First With A Olympic Slam Suplex!

"Oh My God, She Dropped Her On Her Neck!" Joey exclaimed.

"Nearly, I Think She Did!" Bennett responded as Catherine was out cold, giving Amber the chance for the cover…

1…

….

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"And Just That, Amber Has Taken Out Catherine…..Hopefully It Was The Shoulders And Not The Neck Completely!" Joey exclaimed as some members in the crowd stood up to see if Catherine was alright.

She was moving, that's for sure. Rolling in fact, away from Amber and out to the floor while heavily favoring her neck.

"Your Winner Of The Match At 2:41, Amber!" Holo announced as Amber took a few moments to glance over to ensure Catherine was alive. Didn't want to be a murder in her first singles match. But then makes her way to the back before even having her hand raised by Mike Kenneth.

"Amber going to the back now. Not wasting any time…she has introduced her style of wrestling to NCW….making an example out of Catherine Wilson. I don't want her to be injured of anything but at least that shut her up." Joey stated.

"Till next week." Bennett grumbled.

"Right…till next week." Joey restated as the show faded to a commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

When Electric returned from whatever the hell the masses had attempted to sale you, we are still with Amber in the back. She has found a bench to sit somewhere where there weren't too many people and was pinching her nose, looking to be a bit dazed even though she had won the bout.

"Umm, Amber. I was just wondering if I could get some of your thoughts on tonight. Who are you and what are your intentions here in NCW?" Ai asked from behind the camera, although we only saw her hand holding a microphone to Amber's face.

Amber was quiet for a few moments, lowering her head a bit trying to thing up and answer. And the voice that responded wasn't the raspy uncanny tone we heard out in the ring but one that was completely different and in line with the age of the wrestler.

"I'm…..I'm not sure."

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We're then sent elsewhere in the Arena to find Holly Storm taping her wrists up for the oncoming bout. Evelyn was seen not too far from behind also preparing, tightening the laces of her boots. Evelyn paused though when a familiar face came into view.

"Alright, are you two ready?" A eager Coco Bandicoot asked, clasping her fists together.

"…for what?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, you two's match with the Houses. I figured to ensure these sickos didn't do anything further, I'd be at ringside. Y'know, some backup." Coco suggested.

"Uh…..I'm not sure…." Evelyn responded. "I mean….we appreciate the offer and all but It would be nice to handle this one ourselves."

"But you haven't dealt with the Houses before, at least not like I have." Coco stated.

"Didn't you hear Coco, its No.?" Holly coldly replied. "I don't get why your trying to inject yourself into this. This has nothing to do with you."

"Well I felt bad I didn't do as much as I should last we-"

"And that's why I don't want you having our back. You didn't save Evelyn. I did. Now look, for once it would be nice if we get some new faces out there…..I'm sorry Coco. I'm sorry also for what happened with your brother last week….but if this is a ploy to keep your face on camera just because your brother was booted out of the company, we're not the people to do it to." Holly responded with before she headed out of the room.

"…sorry, Coco." Evelyn softly added before leaving also.

Coco looked deflated, staring off to wherever the team had walked off stage and stated, "I'm being sincere…"

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

And thus we returned to the interior of the NCW Arena at long last as the corner camera zoomed down upon the ring while "Stars Of The Night" was blasting in the background. The columns on the stage flashed red and white as Iris Hart was making her way to the ring, although gaining a very light response. "Back here on Electric, from the NCW Arena in Johnstown, Pennsylvania. We've gone about forty five minutes into the program and have STILL yet to announce tonight's card." Joey stated.

"We're off the program again?" Bennett asked.

"AKA a typical night in this company." Joey deadpanned. "Tonight our main event will be another World Women's Championship Open Challenge by Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Last week she successfully defended against Sakura Hagiwara which confused many as Sakura and Elena Miyazawa are scheduled to face The Miyazaki Maidens in Glasgow at International Insanity. We will also be seeing Holly Storm & Evelyn Cano teaming against Team Whiteout in response to last week. I've been told earlier in the program it shall be No DQ do to the violent nature of the brawl the four had."

"But Right Now We're About To Watch Iris Bring The Overrated Girl To A Stand Still!" Bennett declared with great joy as Iris's music dimmed down. And the anticipation for her opponent soon grew…

…

…

…

…

…

And a decently loud pop ignited when "Invasion" by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo began to play. The stage and arena both turning crimson and gold. It was the entrance of the Invincible Girl named Pyrrha Nikos. She marched out through the cascading flow of golden sparks and on to the ring for the oncoming bout.

Now unlike last week's evisceration of Catherine Wilson, this week's contest against Iris wasn't as easy for Pyrrha. This time Pyrrha tried to go first on the offense, Iris pulling her in to her grasp. For the first minute and a half it was all Iris as she whipped Pyrrha post to post and held on to the arm in an assortment of wrist locks. But Iris lost her momentum when trying for a german suplex. Pyrrha was able to block by grasping the ropes. Iris decided to go for a roll up pin attempt that garnered a one count. Pyrrha was able to roll through and got a roll up attempt of her own that also gained a single count. Iris booted the Invincible Girl off of her but this precisely marked the momentum shift of the match.

Pyrrha offense was slow at the start, but was consistently gaining speed. It began with stiff clubs of the forearms and clotheslines but soon various suplexes were being introduced to fling Iris around the ring. Pyrrha had a solid minute of a showing of pure power as Iris continued to become more and more dazed by each throw. It was a curious thing that Iris managed to grasp Pyrrha's ankle and stale a running boot. But this allowed Pyrrha to level Iris with a enzugiri and she soon retreated into the corner. She was measuring the Canadian Hart for the piercing Miló (Spear)…

…

…

…

…

…

Which Planted Iris's Spin To The Canvas!

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha!" The crowd had begun to chant over and over as the match progressed. Iris was out for sure and nobody would have thought twice to pin her. But Pyrrha wasn't done. Lifting Iris off the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Executing Cross Polarity (Spinning Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster) that made the ring shake just a little! Pyrrha covered Iris as Referee John Finnegan counted…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

As "Invasion" looped once again in the background, Pyrrha's hand was raised once again in the NCW Arena as another opponent had been put down quickly.

"Ladies and Gentleman your winner of the match at 4:42, Pyrrha Nikos!" Holo announced.

"Well…at least it was an actual match this week." Bennett said trying to boost some credit for Iris.

"Compared to Amber's match, yes it was. At least we aren't left trying to figure out what the heck is going on." Joey added. "Thus Iris is just another victim, Pyrrha's singles record 2-0 in NCW."

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

There was a cut to backstage where we find Sapphire Birch of all people. Alright, someone new. Someone NCW shelled a lot of money in and barley use. Let's see what she has to say.

"You might be wondering who I am. I wouldn't blame you because I have been barely been able to have my name even mentioned on TV. Let me explain for the many not in the know. My name is Sapphire Birch. I have been known as Conqueror for conquering 8 gyms in the Hoen Region. I sat comfortably in IWF along with Ruby until it went under in 2015. We found our contracts being bid on my every company out there. The companies were only appeased by a four way deal between WWE, UCA, GAIA and NCW. People ask why NCW was on shaky legs for the past few years, there's your answer. But since that day I have for the most part sat at home with the stacks of cash building up. But I am like many here in NCW, I have little to no interest in the money. Sitting at home is an excuse that I am being forgotten about and got no spots to fill aside from being a jobber. So tonight I'm going to shock everyone at home and prove the hundreds of thousands was worth it. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, you want to dangle your World Women's Championship as bait in a endless stream of open challenges. Be careful for what you wish for because tonight I'm answering that challenge and I'm going to become the next champion!"

Sapphire Birch decreed, for sure stirring up some support from the viewers at home by this short promo. All would be well, if it weren't for a familiar voice of a particular Auburn haired wrestler coming from behind the camera.

"Oh, you really think?"

And suddenly the camera cut straight to black. There were a few moments of silence before the Lighting Bolt transition finally hit to send us back to the NCW Arena where Holo is standing by with the introductions for the next match.

 **Holly Storm & Evelyn Cano vs. ****Team Whiteout**

"The following bout is a tag team contest scheduled for one fall…(Crowd: ONE FALL!)…With No Disqualifications Or Time Limit! Your referee in charge, Pee Wee Moore." Holo announced.

"The poor bastard." Bennett stated as

(Skip)

Holly had Lillian's hand held tight, whipping her across the ring. But Holly failed to notice Lillian use this momentum to her advantage and decks Evelyn whose standing on the ring apron with a cheap shot of the elbow. Evelyn dropped over the apron and down to the floor, clutching her jaw.

"Evelyn getting in the way. That'll teach her a lesson to keep out of Lillian's sight." Bennett declared, as if trying to assert he is the heel commentator after all.

"In The Way? I Think There Are Many Fans In The Way Of Your Eyes!" Joey snapped back as Holly aggressively wrapped her hands around Lillian's waist and threw her back with a german suplex hat got an applause from the crowd.

Lillian seemed to bounce off the mat, rolling back into her own corner and allowing her sister to tag herself in. Velvet came rushing in, ducking under a fist from Holly and fires off a blind kick to the gut. Holly arched over in pain and unintentionally allowed Velvet to throw her down to the mat with a snapmare that is followed by a stomach turning shoot kick to the back of the head.

"The Snapmare, vicious shoot kick follows." Joey dictated.

Velvet a half a minute later had the legs of Holly snagged and dropped her collarbone first on the dark purple ropes. But before Holly stumbled back into the ring, Lillian grabbed hold of Holly's head and pulled her to the outside. Almost as if the ropes were assisting in a brainbuster that gets some nasty cringes from the crowd.

"Holly's Five Brain Cells Have Been Lost!" Bennett exclaimed as Lillian and Velvet both were now on the outside and beginning to stomp away at Holly. Pee Wee Moore leaned through the ropes and observe, but couldn't do anything to stop it with the No DQ rules in effect.

"Team Whiteout now together on the outside. They're going to begin to indent the concrete for how long they've been out there." Joey sarcastically stated…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JUST BEFORE EVELYN FLEW OVER PEE WEE MOORE AND ROPES AND DOWN ON TOP OF THE SISTERS WITH A PLANCHA!  
"OH DIOS MIO!" Joey exclaimed as the rowd came to life tonight with NCW chants.

(Skip)

Evelyn was down to a knee, clasping her head and the ring post on the outside. Lillian was rolling Holly in the ring while the ring apron was fluffed up briefly. Velvet was searching for something, anything to use. She could have easily used chairs that the fans were more than willing to offer for use but playing up the heel factor she ignored the Johnstown crowd. Velvet soon tossed two Singapore canes into the ring to the delight of the crowd regardless of Team Whiteout's position in the match.

"We got Singapore Canes now. Holly used them to ward off the ambush last week." Joey reminded the home audience.

"Shinai, Joey. It is called a shinai. Used in the practice of kendo! For someone who won Best Television Announcer for three consecutive years I would expect some PROFESSIONALISM!" Bennett declared.

"Oh, we're back to the professionalism argument." Joey grumbled.

Lillian had her cane in hand as Holly was slowly getting to her feet. Holly's apparently unaware of what fate awaits her with Lillian armed. Lillian went to swing at Holly's neck…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

But Holly Ducks, She Had Telegraphed What Had Been Coming…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND TAKING HER DOWN WITH THE LOU THESZ PRESS, GETTING THE SINGAPORE CANE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND INSTANTLY GOING TO TOWN WITH IT, WHACKING LILLIAN OVER THE RIBS REPEATDLY! THEN STRIKING LILLIAN'S FOREARMS AS SHE TRIED TO SHIELD HERSELF!

"AND HOLLY WITH THE SHINAI! OVER AND OVER! THE WELTS ARE ALREADY STARTING TO FORM ON LILLIAN'S FOREARMS!" Joey exclaimed.

"Nah, its Singapore Cane. Got To Keep Continuity Joey!" Bennett stated.

But Evelyn was not so lucky as her partner, getting struck over the back three times by Velvet with the Singapore cane. But Velvet paused when she witnessed her sister getting pulverized by Holly's usage of the Singapore cane. Velvet rushed in, and the two foes colliding in a Singapore cane fight. Holly's cane clashed with Velvet's, and to continue to attempt and whack at one another. A steady roar came from the crowd by this point by the Singapore Cane duel.

"We Got A Singapore Cane Duel! Splinters flying, neither one gaining an edge!" Joey exclaimed.

But soon, Holly's cane was growing weaker by the second and soon the foreword have was snapped off. Holly knew it was hopless but tried to defend herself with the stubby ruins of her Singapore cane…

…

…

…

…

…

But Ended Up Taking A Shot Of The Cane Square In The Forehead!

"Oh My God, Square Between The Eyes!" Joey exclaimed.

"Velvet, You Took Her Down To 2 Brain Cells! YOU MONSTER!" Bennett shouted as Holly fell to the canvas, chorus of boos rushing over the crowd with chants, "F** THE HOUSES! F*** THE HOUSES!" Velvet was down on her knees and began a rapid fire of whacks of the Singapore Cane much like Holly had done to Lillian a minute earlier. It would have continued….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Evelyn Cano Was Up On The Turnbuckle, A Fan Tossed Her A Chair….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CAREENED THE SEAT OF THE STEEL CHAIR INTO THE FACE OF VELVET!

"EVELYN FROM THE HEAVENS AND WITH A CHAIR INSTEAD OF A SYTHE SENDS VELVET TO HELL AND BACK!" Joey shouted over the "NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" chants.

(Skip)

"EVELYN….GET THE TABLES!" Holly shouted, a clear nod to the Frozen Asylum and thereby a major reference to the Dudleys which of course garnered a cheap pop from the Johnstown audience, all shouting "GET THE TABLES" in unison with Holly.

"TABLES! TABLES! TABLES! TABLES! TABLES!" The crowd chanted over and over as Evelyn and Holly slide to the outside, Holly noticeably bleeding from the upper part of her cranium and a narrow stream of blood dripped down to her nose. Evelyn's back was for sure bruised and had three clear narrow strips of welts from the cane shots. And who knows the exact condition of Team Whiteout at this point.

"Holly bleeding from the head. Isn't bad enough to cloud her vision but sure to be warming the bridge of her nose." Joey stated.

A single table of dark wood was brought out into the light. Both Evelyn and Holly managed to place the table up on the ring apron, briefly resting it against the bottom rope….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

A Error They Would Regret As Lillian And Velvet Both Took Advantageous And Delivered A Double Baseball Slide To The Table, Sending It And Their Opponents Tumbling To The Floor And Into The Aisle!

"Team Whiteout Serving the Terminates There Dinner!" Bennett exclaimed.

Holly and Evelyn were left dazed on the floor as Team Whiteout struggled against the pain they were enduring to retrieve the table and bring it back into the ring. While Lillian focused on setting up the table, Velvet retrieved Evelyn. After bashing her head against the barricade and steel post before rolling her into the squared circle.

"We got the table set up, Lillian is waiting….what do they…?" Joey asked as Velvet lifted Evelyn up in the air…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

AND EXECUTED A 3D THROUGH THE TABLE! But Instead Of A Pop From The Crowd Like The Earlier Dudley Referenced, This Ensured Whiteout Would Have Heat For Weeks To Come!

"3D! DUDLEY DEATH DROP!"

"DON'T YOU MEAN HOUSE HORRID HELLEVATOR!?" Bennet questioned.

"You Came Up With That Name On The Spot!" Joey snapped back as the crowd were not letting up the boo. Velvet and Lillian both covered Evelyn as Pee Wee Moore counted the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"There We Go! EC DUB! EC DUB! EC DUB! EC DUB! EC DUB! COME ON JOEY!" Bennett hollered.

"Shut up." Joey grumbled as the bell rung.

"So Now You See How Annoying The Consistent Throwbacks Are!" Bennett snapped back as the crowd continued to boo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner of the contest at 23:15, Team Whiteout!" Holo announced. Team Whiteout was in no rush to celebrate. Instead inspecting there wounds and ensuring they had not experienced any serious harm. When they found that they were both not going to need any help from the doctors. They both stood tall, each placing a foot on Evelyn and believing they had solidified they statement from last week.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

Viewers at home were given a pre taped vignette from a brand new tag team in Northern Carnage Wrestling. That being the duo of Multiverse Defenders Aelita and Kari.

"Look, before you touch that remote….I am NOT the Aelita that wrecked this women's division last February inside Lethal Lockdown. I am NOT here to mentally break down a wrestler a part of the locker room got a bone to pic with. I am HERE along with by best friend Kari to bring our skills to the squared circle. But-" Aelita began to declare.  
"Wait, that sounded a bit clichéd." Kari grumbled.

"Well…I suppose…..what do you got?" Aelit asked

(Take 2)

"Hi I'm Hikari Yagami…or Kari Kamiya….or Officer Kari in this case. I am also known as the chosen child…and….and." Kari began to sputter.

"And what?" Aelita asked.

"….15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insur-"

(Take 3)

"WE ARE THE DIGITAL ANGELS, AND WE'RE HERE TO RIP A** ON THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDER-"Aelita began shouting.

"Aelita, Aelita, Aelita, That's X-Pac!" Kari cried out.

"….Huh?" Aelita asked.

"That's X-Pac's line from his '98 WWE return!" Kari reminded Aelita.

"Oh….X-Pac….I don't need that type of heat." Aelita replied

(Take 4)

"Alright, just…just cut to talking about San & Nausicaa." DXP was heard saying from behind the camera, trying to guide the Digital Angels through this promo.

"alright, alright" Kari muttered, growing tired of the consistent takes.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Next Week, In South Philly, The Digital Angels Make There Tag Team Debut Against Challengers For The NCW Women's Tag Team Championship! Now you may think your destiny is set for the SSE Hydro in June but first you got to ensure you survive against us! We got nothing to loose!" Kari declared.

"Yeah….except being buried on the card…" Aelita deadpanned.

"DAMMIT!" DXP could be heard shouting from behind

(Take 5)

"San, Nausicaa, Your Acting Like First Year Rookies, We're Acting Like Professionals!" Aelita shouted.

"…wait-what?" Kari asked.

(Take 14)

"Just read from the cards…" DXP calmly stated before the promo started.

"Alright….read from the card….read from the cards." Aelita repeated to herself.

"I'll lead off." Kari stated. "…..Next Week, Me And Aelita Will Use San & Nausicaa As Our Launching Pads For Success In The 2300 Arena In South Filthadelfia"

"….You Misspelled Philadelphia?!" Aelita asked in frustration.

"No, nonsense….see, that's the right spelling." DXP stated completely seriously.

(Take 59)

"I'm Am So Sick And Tired Of Me And Kari Repeating The Same Old Crap Over And Over! It's the Same In Ever Company We Go! People Complain That 'We're Just Poor Man Versions Of Our Younger Counterparts', 'We Shouldn't Exist', 'We Are Our Younger Self's Stunt Doubles'. Well For Those Critics We Have Some Statistics For You!" Aelita declared.

"Former FTW Women's Tag Team Champions, UWE Queen Duos Tag Team Champions, The 2015 Shining Tag Team Of The Year!" Kari stated.

"And we will be sure to add the NCW Women's Tag Team Championship to that collection. But first we need to prove the critics wrong by showing that WE should have been one of the four teams in this mini tourney to crown new tag team champions. Which is why next week in Philadelphia us, The Digital Angels, shall click DELETE on the Miyazaki Maidens!" Aelita decreed, at long last finally getting a good promo out.

 **Digital Angels**

 **Next Week**

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

After that…interesting vignette, we return to Joey Styles and Bennett The Sage at their commentating positions.

"….59 Takes….59 Takes? And they still think there going to run through the Miyazaki Maidens?" Bennett asked. "….someone is on some GOOOOOD stuff."

"…" Joey just shook his head at Bennett. "Never in my days did I think….did I think someone would top Joel, top Cyrus, to Jerry, TOP CRITIC…..but you sir….congratulations."

"Thank you very much, I try as hard as I can." Bennett replied.

"Well….as you figured out after THAT, NCW will be emanating next week from the historic 2300 Arena in Philadelphia, PA…don't let DXP's comments scare you off. Next Thursday you will see a card that features the Digital Angels making their in ring tag team debut against the Miyazaki Maidens who we saw last week punch their ticket to Glasgow to face Sweet Diva for the Women's Tag Team Championship. We learned also earlier on the program that Shayne Daniels will have the opportunity to challenge Lucia Sycroin for the NCW Spirit Championship. Speaking of which, last week we saw a title defense that left Sarah Ortiz injured. We have learned that although she had a few symptoms of a concussion she has not been diagnosed with one and will be cleared to return to the ring in the near future. We will also have Pyrrha Nikos squaring off with one of the two Bordeaux Sisters….that'll be fun." Joey stated, ending with a deadpan look.

"Oh, very. Pyrrha's little streak will come to a sudden halt and I can't way for many to cry as I'll bathe in their tears." Bennett stated with a grin.

"…..your absolutely ubelievable…just…..let's just go to the ring for the main event…" Joey grumbled.

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's Open Challenge  
**

When we returned to the NCW Arena, we found the ring had been cleared of the debris from the No Disqualification Tag. Things were now in place for the second installment of the NCW World Women's Championship Open Challenge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall with a one hour time limit and is for the Northern Carnage Wrestling World Women's Championship!" Holo announced to light applause from the crowd.

 _Two Become One!_

 _Souls Have Been Connected!_

 _A Bond That's Stronger Than Words!_

 _And Now In Sync We Scream Our Fates Will Come Together!_

 _And It Will Not Go Unheard!_

Nathan Sharp's Rendition Of "Resonance" blasts through the speakers within the NCW Arena as the crowd are on their feet and the black and gold rally towels of the Demon Shadow Weapon. The very Shadow Weapon who burst out through the entry way being a ball of optimism and charisma. She raced down the ramp quickly slapping hands with many in the crowd.

After her rush around ringside and entering the ring, she was visibly holding a microphone in hand.

"Wow thank you…thank you" Tsubaki began with. "The past few weeks have been a bit of a whirlwind. I went from being midcard behind the scenes, often known for being the tag matches and the one showing up to fill spots on at fan evens…to being the World Women's Champion! And I have set to prove my worthy by laying that belt for anyone to try and take away from me. Last week was…and unusual start. I did not expect to face a tag team wrestler but hey, got no problem with it. I already saw earlier in the program one by the name of Sapphire Birch is more than ready to except this open challenge. But it could be anyone coming down here so….I'm done talking, let's get to wrestling."

Tsubaki handed the microphone to Holo who had returned to the time keeper's table on the outside. Tsubaki undid the championship around her waist and handed it to Senior Official John Finnegan. Thus the waiting began, who was to challenge this week…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _If Only I Could Be More Entranced_

 _Chasing My Dream Every Day_

 _Ah, I Could Be Proud With My Flowing Tears!_

"Beautiful Dreamer" by Kyōko Narumi commenced in the NCW Arena, and just like last week the ire of the Johnstown crowd was instantly gained. But there time there was a sense of confusion in the air.

"Didn't we already go through this last week?" Joey asked as once again all three member of Sophisticated Beauty appeared out on the stage.

Selena was for sure not wrestling tonight, once again wearing a fine dress. Sakura and Elena, one half of the NCW Women's Tag Team Championship match set to occur at International Insanity, were both dressed in there Berserk Gym Jackets. Sakura though was noticeably wiping her hands with a small hand towel and if one was able to look closely it looked like some droplets of crimson were sticking to her fingers and nails. Another curious detail was Selena visibly telling something to Elena, but nobody in the building would be able to hear them over the sound of their theme. After a while, Elena Miyazawa was the sole one moving down the ramp as the other two remained idle on the stage.

It was apparent this contest was Elena Miyazawa vs. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Tsubaki's happy temperament had quickly dissipated the moment she heard the Sophisticated Beauty's theme. Tsubaki hoped she was going to be able to make quick work of Elena. But after about 5 minutes, it was soon apparent that was not to be the case. Tsubaki was looking to use a fast pace offensive with sharp jabs using her feet and knees.

But when Elena got her offense going, it began to ground Tsubaki and the match to a much slower pace. The strange thing was Elena wasn't aiming to bring this match to a close, never once in the bout did she look like she genuinely was trying to win the match. Who the hell would be like that in a championship situation?

Elena primarily used a arsenal of holds that would be more so found in a MMA setting rather than a wrestling setting. She was working on certain parts of Tsubaki. What Elena was achieving in particular was delivering persistent punishment to one particular part of Tsubaki. And that were the knees. It could be by a sophisticated kneebar or just a basic punch to the kneecap. Whatever it be, that was Elena's sole focus in the night. And she did so to perfection. It should be noted Elena not once went for a pin fall, even when it would so easy for her to go for a pin attempt.

Tsubaki was always able to wiggle out of the holds after enough time had elapsed. But as the match wind down and Tsubaki tossed Elena in the ropes. She went for the Starbreaker….and unable to fully deliver the double knee facebuster, pain shot through her vains and arteries as the pressure of Elena's head met against Tsubaki's knee. Elena instead found herself stumbling to the floor rather than ending up being knocked out.

"The knee, the knee gave! We know Tsubaki was slightly favoring it at the end of her match last week with Sakura!" Joey explained as Tsubaki had to pull herself up via the ropes to get back to a crooked stance.

Elena went a bit further to attack the knee in the bout, and tried to lock her into a figure four leg lock. Maybe it be the pain Tsubaki was visibly in, or the fact we all knew the show was getting down to the wire of going off air in a few minutes (even though we know this taped). Tsubaki somehow mustered the strength to reverse the figure four…into a sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter! Sharpshooter!" Joey hollered as he crowd burst out into cheers and after having the submission locked on for only a few moments, Elena taped out!

"Ladies and Gentlemen your winner of the match…and STILL NCW World Women's Champion, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Holo announced

"Shades Of Summerslam '91 from Henning vs. Hart, the figure four reversed into the sharpshooter. Tsubaki retains!" Joey repeated.

"Well no duh! You that thick to not tell this is all just a ploy by Selena! She's setting Tsubaki up for the kill." Bennett declared.

"I figured that out the moment I heard there damn music hit tonight!" Joey retorted.

"Well glad you do have a education of a 5th Grader." Bennett replied.

Tsubaki inched her way back into a corner, wiping the hair in her eyes back and slowly pulling herself back to her feet as John Finnegan handed the championship back. Elena rolled out to the floor, clutching at her leg briefly also.

"We'll Joey's throwing a tantrum from having his aluminum foil armor being shot to bits by the likes of me. So much so he is going to leave you all without any manners. So from yours truly, Bennett The Sage, be sure to tune in Saturday for NCW Prime which is described to be the official beginning of the TRS Era. And don't forget that next Thursday, NCW Electric comes to you from Philadelphia with a stacked card." Bennett announced.

"I'm Not Throwing A Tantrum!" Joey exclaimed as the show faded….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

To a shot backstage of…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SAPPHIRE BIRCH BEING SPRAWLED OUT UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOOR, WITH A NASTY GASH ON HER HEAD AND SCUFF MARKS OF BOOTS ON HER MIDSECTION! That being the last shot fans were left with


	9. NCW Prime 5-13-17

**NCW Prime- Episode #47- 5/13/17 (Taped May 7th)- NCW Arena- Johnstown, PA**

The 47th edition of Prime didn't kick into high gear with the opening riff of George Thorogood's 'Gear Jammer'. In fact, there was no flashy intro. The screen was black as the TBS logo faded into view in the bottom right hand corner. A few seconds elapsed before we fade to a view of a packed NCW Arena. Unlike last week's taping, the building appeared sold out (though in reality there were a dozen seats unfilled). But unfortunately it wasn't for a positive suspicion. Rather it was the fanbase's horrified response to what had transpired last week. For years, there had been a mainstay in NCW. But last week, what had become to be known as the "Bandicoot Era" of NCW had come to a sudden, abrupt and gory end. All were confused on what was to come for NCW Prime.

And the sight we were greeted with was the entire Prime Roster having filed out on the somewhat condensed stage and down the ramp and even around ringside everyone was there, regardless of their allegiances. Well, minus Christopher House and his two 'mentors'. But that is another story. The question on everyone's mind, whether face or heel, was what the hell was the direction was Prime going to go now. NCW had never had to deal with a legit authority. In fact it's an oxymoron to say the word 'Authority' and NCW in the same sentence.

(It Is Darkest Just Before The Dawn)

(And I Promise You The Dawn Is Coming!)

(The Dawn Of A New Era!)

(The Era Of The Three Rivers Syndicate!)

With audio bits of various members attached before, "Shot 'Em" by [Q]Brick blasts through the audio system in the NCW Arena to the most harsh response it had ever received thus far in this faction's tenure. White strobes flashed on the steel trusses of the stage and through the slits of the covering of the light columns flanking the titantron. The cameraman at ringside was narrowing the sight of the camera up the aisle, which was clogged with wrestlers just like the stage. Zoomed in now on the stage, we can begin to see wrestlers starting to be forcefully pushed aside by someone coming through the mob. Soon a path is punched through the roster by Ben Tennyson and Mako; with Ben sporting a black and silver variation of his often green and black jacket and Mako sporting a silver scarf. They continued down the ramp, clearing a path for the remainder of the stable. Next to emerge was the NCW Television Champion, accompanied by his lover Eureka; both her and Renton hard their arms locked with one another while purposefully acting oblivious to the crowd around them. Behind them was the 'other' veteran of NCW, Brad Carbunkle. For years he had been in the company but for years he had remained just another face. Unfortunately that was the case here also but at the very least he now got a group to have his back. Following him were the founders of the TRS, Danny Phantom & Tucker Foley. Danny was silent and had a smirk on his face while Tucker was talking trash as they passed the camera.

But the crowd was saving their stinging remarks for the last one to step out into the arena. The record tying 3 time NCW World Heavyweight Champion paused on the stage as the NCW roster that surrounded him were stabbing through him with stares. The crowd shot their spin on an old chant.

"YOU SOLD OUT, YOU CUNT! YOU SOLD OUT, YOU CUNT!"

Sokka, though for sure battered after taking a 15 foot plummet just to be the top of the iceberg of the ordeal he had gone through, had come out on top with two things. One, the NCW World Heavyweight Championship. That was obvious with the belt firmly strapped around his waist. But he had accomplished another; sending Crash Bandicoot packing from NCW for as long as the Three Rivers Syndicate had authority on Prime. Including the authority of speech, with every member in the ring armed with a microphone.

"Welcome To Saturday Night Prime, Airing Exclusively On TBS From The NCW Arena In Johnstown, Pennsylvania!" Tucker gleefully declared, but the crowds weren't buying into any of it.

"YOU SOLD OUT, YOU CUNT! YOU SOLD OUT, YOU CUNT!"

"Wait, Wait. You referring to him?" Tucker asked as members of the TRS pointed to the holder of the Hypersonic Championship, Hernan Ortiz to the dismay of him and the audience together.

"Or what about him?" Tucker questioned as Mako looked like he had de-evolved into a five year old by quickly pointing at Zach Cage.

"What about them?" Tucker questioned as Ben and Brad we're pointing toward Team HeroKazu. Kazu looked ready to rush into the ring but Kenta restrained him.

"Well Streak doesn't want any cunts in that locker room. If you are one, walk through the very exit Crash took!" Tucker decreed as the TRS was laughing and just having a blast taunting and teasing everyone around the ring and in the building.

"Oh why do you all got to be so serious? Lighten up! Relax, take a deep breath. Streak told us to inform you all he isn't going to fire any of you now that DXP is out of here. I mean, that would just be stupid. You are all talented…to some, but talented to some never the less." Danny said, now the Halfa having a go at it. "So while fighting as too and nail is going to make your lives all miserable, everyone is allowed to stay."

"The reason Crash Bandicoot was booted out of here was very simple guys….he was not WORTHY of this championship!" Sokka decreed, holding up the belt for full view. We can now also notice that one of the intangible side plates of national flags had been replaced with part of the Water Tribe symbol. "In this day of wrestling we have MANY problems. One of them is championships are treated like an accessory item. That's all. It bears no importance. They make them look like an accessory to. Giant heavy jewels that make you have to bend over while wearing them. Or ridiculous colors like ketchup red. You got Brock Lesnar running around as the Ketchup Champion Of the Universe. At least that's what it looks like. Or you kill a belt by putting it on someone who can never win a match like Jinder Mahal. Or you let a belt rot away on a individual like Gwen Tennyson. You see this…"

Sokka held up the belt again for all to see. "You see this signifies ultimate power. There were once tiers of power in wrestling. You had your tag teams that made up the foundation of you roster, you then had your trampoline. TV, Intercontinental, so many names for them. But above them all, there's one title all wanted. It goes by many names in different companies. You got Magnus, Omega, Global, Universal; it's all the same though. Those belts, those belts are to symbolize absolute power. The one holding the belt should be the top wrestling on that show or that company or whatever the hell its defended on. Only the most worthy should have that belt. If you are not the best, you then cannot EVER take this belt. You will always fail. This consistent rematches every single week is stupid. It devalues the belt. No, if you challenge for this championship you are saying that you are the best. There can not be two who are equally the best, there can be only one. I don't care if outside of wrestling you can do some weird sparky-sparky boom magic. It means nothing in here. If you cannot beat the best fairly by your own strength, then you are not the best or ever will be the best. Therefore you should go bye-bye. That's right. Anyone who wants to come for this belt, that's fine. But if you cannot take this championship from me, you have failed. No 155th chance, no rematch on the next PPV. Nothing. Case close, MOVE ON! In fact, to ensure we won't be dragging this belt through eight of the same matches this year those who loose in a world championship match on Prime shall be hanging out in the Loser Lord corner where Crash currently is!"

The roster was growing ever more enraged as Sokka continued on and on, now laying down the law that world title matches involving him as champion would place the challenger's career on the line. Someone was going to finally snap and get in the ring.

But not a former NCW world champion, not even a major NCW wrestler. Someone who many would forget was on the roster.

"I Never Thought Streak Would Need A Mouth Piece! And I Have Known Him The Longest!" Hiccup Haddock, who had taken the microphone of Stephen DeAngelis, shouted. "Heck I shouldn't even be pointing the finger at Streak who is cowering in the production truck, what about you Sokka? What about you Danny? What about you Mako? And I'm referring to you too in particular. It was just a few years ago we along with Drew, Zach, Korra, Tsubaki, heck I forget how many were actually a part of it!"

"Apart of what?" Sokka asked, not sounding to please with where Hiccup was going.

"Apart of What?...The Extreme Alliance, That's What! It may have been a childish group but I thought even if it was just a loose organizations we were going to be the gate keepers of NCW, we were going to ensure it remained true to its word. Remember our fights with the Hardcore Foundation? That traversed BOTH NCW and CXWE, remember-"

"REMEMBER! REMEMBER-REMEMBER-REMEMBER-REMEMBER-REMEMBER-REMEMBER-REMEMBER!" Tucker budded in, whining over and over.

"Stop sounding like the Remember-berries….you want I remember about the Extreme Alliance?...I remember one-no, two things actually." Sokka stated. "One, an endless stream of arguments because of 'love this', 'love that'. Two, You And Streak Got Yourself And The Name Buried By The Frozen Asylum At WrestleWars 2013!"

Hiccup grimaced, knowing full well what Sokka was talking about.

"Unlike Streak who tried to move on, you left yourself become stuck in the wheel of jobbers. You couldn't even get the Hypersonic Title. You just left yourself fall into obscurity." Sokka stated.

"….That's a load of garbage and you know it. Don't you ever view other wrestling companies. I didn't leave a few missteps let me turn into some Judas like you, I looked to other oppurtunities, I went to CEW, And I Became Its World Heav-" Hiccupp began to decree before his microphone suddenly cut out.

"OH BOY, look at the time. Another new objective in our restoration of the company. Keeping opening segments to a minimum in order to not make the audience fall asleep. So sorry but you ramblings of the past must come to a close. Time to do what you do best Hiccup, make way for other talent." Tucker declared.

Hiccup tried messing with the microphone but to no avail. Although some did indeed cheer this action because hey, we can all agree on that one; the crowd returned to hating on the TRS when they all began to grow their arrogant smiles once more. But as much as Hiccup would have loved to take a cheap shot, he merely dropped the microphone at Sokka's feet and slowly made his way out of the ring to the dismay of all; crowd and roster.

"COWARD!" someone was hear shouting.

"We Have DELIGHTFUL Show For All Of You Tonight! We Kick Off With A Six Man Tag Between YOUR Television Champion And Two Partners Of His Choosing…spoilers, its Mako & Ben, taking on the team of Bolin and uh, some anime dudes." Tucker announced to the crowd, with a uncaring tone at the end before the show went to commercial break.

 **Bolin, Takato Matsuki & Henry Wong vs. Renton Thurston w/ Eureka, Mako & Ben Tennyson**

(Static Transition)

"F*** THE UNIVERSE!" Ben shouted as he had a seemingly unconscious Takato tied up for the Ten-Plex (Half Nelson Choke Suplex). But Out Of Instinct Knowing It Would BE Game Over, Takato Managed To Gain Enough Strength To Drive Ben Back Into His Own Corner! Just long enough for Henry to manage to tag himself in. As Bolin pried Takato away from Ben's grasp and onto the outside, Henry unloaded a series of chops into the chest of the 10th Wonder of The World. Henry whipped Ben forward.

Just to execute a double knee stranglehold backbreaker and Rolling Through To Lock Ben In A Mounted Strangehold!

"And A Beautiful Transition By Henry Wong, Backbreaker Into The Strangehold!" Joey exclaimed. "He Has Ben Dead Center, No Where To Go!"

Henry continually yanked back on Ben's arms, for sure causing discomfort that'll last for days after this match but the submission is not to be as Mako flies into the ring and breaks up the submission, drilling his fist into the skull of the wrestling technician over and over.

"And Mako Desperately Reminding NCW He Exists!" Critic declared, with Referee Mike Attitude quick to separate Mako from Henry although the damage has already been done. Mako refuses to return to his corner, providing just enough distraction for Renton to also race in the ring to deliver the death blow. BUT RENTON IS TURNED INSIDE OUT WITH A VIOLENT CLOTHESLINE FROM BOLIN TO THE DELIGH OF ALL IN THE NCW ARENA!

"Bolin Preventing Things From Escalating!" Joey described, but it may have backfired as the Referee turns his attention to Bolin being in the ring. Mike begins backing Bolin into the corner, oblivious to Renton in the ring who is crawling back to his on corner. By the time the ref is done with Bolin, Henry and Ben are both to their feet once more. Ben is favoring his shoulders while Henry is shaking his head trying to knock away the effects of the punches. He tries charging toward Ben BUT GETS CAUGHT AND SENT FLYING NECK AND SHOULDERS FIRST INTO THE CORNER FROM THE TEN-PLEX!

"OH MY GOD, THE TEN PLEX JUST DESTROYED ALL HOPE FOR HENRY!" Joey exclaimed as Ben pulled Henry back up, running into the center of the ring before dropping him with the Intergalatic (Jumping Cutter) And hooking the leg…

1, 2, 3!

"Ben Tennyson Reasserts His Dominance In Northern Carnage Wrestling!" Critic declared over the boos from the Johnstown audience. "And Also Asserting the Three Rivers Syndicate's Power As A Unit!"

"What Critic said is indeed true, but did you see how Bolin turned Renton inside out!" Joey reminded the audience as the three representatives of the Three Rivers Syndicate had quickly exited the ring and where already heading back through the aisle as Bolin, Opal and Takato all hurried into the ring to tend to Henry who was mentally on the other end of the Conemaugh Valley following the Intergalactic.

"And that's exactly why he is no longer in the Hypersonic Division." Critic stated.

"Why, because Bolin is that damn good?" Joey asked.

"Exactly…waaaaiiiit." Critic replied seeing the error he had made.

(Static Transition)

 **Hernan Ortiz © vs. Drew Cage vs. Brad Carbunkle - Three Way Dance- Hypersonic Championship**

Hernan was standing tall on the ring apron, facing out to the crowd with both arms curled around the ropes and Hypersonic Championship proudly shining in the spotlight. But Brad Carbunkle Looked To Take Any Cheap Shot He Could, And If That Meant Attacking Hernan In The Midst Of His Entrance, He Would!

While Hernan lay in a heap against the barricade after his nasty fall, Drew had attempted to take advantage of Brad's attack and jump the Three Rivers Syndicate member from behind. While initially successful, Brad was soon able to swing momentum back into his favor. The first two minutes were 1v1 until Hernan began to pull himself back up with the ropes and DIVED ON BOTH COMPETITORS WITH PLANCHA BACK INTO THE RING!

Drew took the brunt of the plancha, with Brad being lifted and quickly dropped with a swinging cradle suplex. From their Hernan tried to maintain dominance in the Three Way Dance, but after a few minutes Drew managed to whip Hernan over the ropes and dropped him to the floor with a dropkick. With Hernan out on the floor, Drew attempted to pick up speed for some aerial attack out to the floor. But Was Brought To A Screeching Halt By A Gritty Roundhouse Kick Square To The Mouth!

"Adrenaline Rush In All Of Us Has Been Brought To A Screeching Halt, Good God I Think A Tooth Came Out!" Joey exclaimed.

"I Hope It Came Out, The Last Think We Need Is Drew Choking To Death On A Tooth!" Critic added.

"I think any chances of Streak getting Drew to join the TRS have just been accidentally dashed. Good for us though." Joey stated as Drew had dropped to the canvas, hands over mouth.

Brad booted Drew out of the ring beside the time keeper's table before running the opposite direction AND HITTING A SPRINGBOARD SENTON TO LEVEL HERNAN ONCE MORE, THIS TIME IN THE AISLE!

(Commercial Break)

After a annoying commercial pause, Prime resumed the airing of the Three Way Dance for the Hypersonic Championship as we find Hernan and Brad scuffling back toward the ring. Hernan at some point had been dropped to the floor, in prime position for Brad to slingshot him into the ring post!

Hernan slowly slid down the length of the metal post and crumbled over against the ring apron. Brad would have the best chance anyone would want to eliminate Hernan from the match. But Drew Delivered The Receipt For The Missing Tooth With A Running High Knee To Brad's Jaw!

Brad was in la-la land for the moment, for not only did his jaw feel as if a 1000 knifes pierced it but the whiplash effect caused the back of the cranium to smack off the concrete floor! Drew too a moment to admire his handwork, spitting off too the side as we can see his jaw has become concealed by a lava flow of blood. Merely wiping it off with his hand but at the cost of forever staining his glove, Drew rolled Brad back into the ring while following up by scaling the turnbuckle.

And Landing On Top Of The TRS Member With A 450 Splash!

Drew clutched at his ribs with one hand, and with the other rolled Brad into the center of the ring and going for a pin attempt…

1, 2, 2.799 but Brad got the shoulder up.

The bulk of the next several minutes delt with Brad and Drew both trying to put one another way with increasing more high risk moves. It all came to a head as Brad was laid out on the canvas and Drew was walking the top rope, trying to carefully position himself for some sort of splash. But Hernan Had Climbed Up Onto the Ring Apron And Shoved Drew Off And Down On Top Of Brad! Drew and Brad were both piled on top of one another, but Brad was on the bottom and had his shoulders to the mat.

AS HERNAN DRILLED IS ELBOW INTO THE SPIN OF DREW, COMPRESSING DREW ON TOP OF BRAD FOR THE PIN!...

1, 2, 3!

Hernan rolled off of the pile of humanity, for a brief moment he tended to his elbow while Drew struggling to roll off of the victim of the pinfall. Brad was out of it completely, with Referee Jim Molineaux having to kind of roll Brad with his feet to the edge of the ring.

"At 11:26, Brad Carbunkle Has Been Eliminated, The Match Continues!" Stephen DeAngelis announced.

(Skip To Finish)

Drew whipped Hernan into the ropes hard, but the elasticity of the blue ropes propel Hernan back toward Drew who ducks a clothesline from the defending champion. Hernan repels off the other ropes and comes running back toward Drew whose also used the opposing ropes for speed. Both manage to duck each other's clotheslines and end up springboarding off of the opposite set of ropes, hoping to hit one another but instead come crashing onto the canvas.

"Twin Springboards That Find Nobody! The Mimicking Act Backfires On Both!" Joey exclaims as the crowd begins chanting, "YINZ F***ED UP! YINZ F***ED UP!"

It seemed like an eternity on the mat for the two athletes, but in actuality it was only a few seconds until they began to stir. Soon both men had pivoted on their knees to face one another and slowly began to deliver punches to one another.

"BOO!" The crowd went for Hernan (not out of hate, but Hernan was the lesser proven of the two in NCW) while the audience were delighted to shout "YES!" as Drew returned fire.

"BOO!"  
"YEAH!"  
"BOO!"  
"YEAH!"  
"BOO!"  
"YEAH!"  
"BO-YEAH!"  
"BO-YEAH!"  
"BO-YEAH!"

"BOOO!", Drew swung back after getting decked with a hard forearm but soon he rebounded with a series of forearms of his on.

"We got a war or fists, now to the forearms!" Joey exclaimed.

"Drew's Up To His Feet!" Critic stated.

Indeed The Ghost Rider was, as he cupped the back of Hernan's head and brought the face down onto his knee! Hernan flopped forward and fell face first on the mat and was left in a awkward position. If Drew wanted to leave Johnstown and become the Hypersonic Championship, this would be the ideal situation to do it in. Groggily he wobbled to the turnbuckle, scaling to the top with spaghetti legs. He ensured to be perfectly positioned before leaping off with The Omega Bomb That Missed Its Target, Or More Like The Target Had Slid Several Feet Away!

"NO! NO! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN DREW!" Critic hollered as Hernan slowly crawled to the corner of the ring, the bloodied Drew unable to get to a stance do to his entire spin being controlled only by pain. Hernan at long last managed to get to his feet, rushing to the ropes and springboarding back toward Drew to drill his skull into the mat with the Enigma Guillotine (Springboard Cutter)!  
"The Enigma Guillotine! Drew's Head Didn't Literally Get Sliced Off But Sure As Hell Felt Like It!" Joey declared as Hernan rolled up Drew for the pin…

1, 2, 3!

Hernan let go of the legs and rolled out into the center of the ring as the bell rung for the second and final elimination of the Three Way Dance for the Hypersonic Championship, the crowd a mixed bag as Jim Molineaux returned the black and white belt to the champion.

"Your Winner Of The Three Way Dance At 15:42 and Still NCW Hypersonic Champion, Hernan Ortiz!" Stephen DeAngelis announced.

(Static Transition)

Following shortly after the Three Way Dance, we are taken backstage were Drew Cage is found having ben sat up on a pair of cases for sound equipment which is being used for the moment as a bench. Trainers were tending to Drew, confirming some of his teeth had been seriously damaged.

"It wasn't knocked out, but it's going to have to come out." One of the trainers stated as Drew was holding a white towel tightly to his jaw. Then a black and white TRS shirt fell down onto his lap.

Streak appeared, with the entirety of the Three Rivers Syndicate appearing to occupy the entirety of the background around Drew as the trainers got the hell out of there not wanting to deal with any trouble (…some trainers -_-).

"heh, look…"Streak trailed off. "Brad tends to get….in the heat of the moment at times. I mean after all, when the pencil won't put him over in this place, wouldn't you go to those lengths."

"So….ho hard feelings, right?" Tucker asked with a grin that hid fear.

Drew just gave the entire stable a deadpan glare, eyeing all the members of NCW's new authority. Then tossed the shirt right in Streak's face.

"Ah…I see." Streak quietly states realizing Drew wanting nothing to do with the Three Rivers Syndicate, not after tonight.

"So, you're going to be foolish and screw your own career in NCW, that's how it is?" Sokka asked, stepping forward, with Drew only responding through looks rather than words.

"If you're doing it just because you think you got a chance at getting this back." Sokka stated, placing the World Championship right in front of Drew's eyes. "I need to remind you what happened when you last touched gold…..it ruined your entire life. No unlike me who OBVIOUSLY isn't that much of a mush head….minus that time with cactus juice…BUT WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT! Minus that, I have been able to hold this belt not one, not twice, but thrice. While your off rebuilding bridges that have been burned, your keeping yourself from success. But I'm burning bridges left and right, and I am having the time of my life."

Sokka paused, he and the TRS's attention now being drawn away from Drew as Hiccup Haddock entered the picture, not done with his gripes with the Three Rivers Syndicate in the slightest.

"Go away Hiccup, this is talk between world champions." Danny was heard somewhere in the background waving off the NCW veteran.

"Oh, well I could go around hammering into everybody's head about my two CEW title reigns but I'm sure everyone in the arena already got a headache from having to hear about Sokka's three reigns." Hiccup stated. "And Danny, if that were the case then why do we got that paperweight champion (Renton), insecure firebender (Mako) & the mouth piece." Hiccup stated.

"Which one?" Drew jokingly asked, though his speech was a bit slurred.

"Take your pick. We got angst hockey player (Streak) or Harvey Dent Super Fan (Tucker)."

"I thought you wanted to preach about rebuilding the S***y Alliance, now here you are spitting names….forced names mind you." Sokka said.

"Well I tried that and I wasn't getting anything through your thick skull so maybe this will." Hiccup stated. "So let's play fire with fire, I love playing fire with fire, don't you?"

"I do when I am not playing with a second rate star from a company that thinks itsbeing original by flopping around the ECW letters." Sokka replied.

"Well I pretty sure the entire CEW locker room could kick your a**." Hiccup declared.

"Oh, numbers game. I love numbers games." Sokka replied. "But I want to take a look at this….see this?"

Sokka held up the world championship just millimeters from Hiccup's face.

"See it….oh there it is…..come on now, you want it. You want it? Just reach for it. Come on now, jump up for it. Come on….Come on….Come On!" Sokka playfully said in a high pitch voice, like a owner would to their pet, moving the belt up and now and teasing Hiccup who shows only a face of pure distain.

"Guess what? It ain't going to be yours. Years from now when people skim through Wikipedia, they'll see 3x World Champion under the TRS's championship history….and all you will have under your NCW category is a meaningless tag team reign…..no offense." Sokka declares, the last two words being directed to Streak. "Well, have fun putting others over."

The Three Rivers Syndicate departed leaving Drew and Hiccup alone; fury building in both of their hearts.

"So…..you want to kick their a**es in Philly?" Drew asked.

"Do I need to answer that?" Hiccup answered with a question that meant yes.

(Static Transition)

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Adam Price**

Adam Price was on a mission on trying to cement his name alongside NCW's most famous wrestlers: Christopher House, Sokka, Jesse Alvarez, Crash Bandicoot, Bolin. But he had yet to get a chance to shine, not even a roll up victory. It would be cheap but at least one would attach his name to a victory. And as things were going tonight, he was going to have to wait a little longer for his big break as Naruto countered an Irish Whip into a lariat.

"Adam Price, another L may be added to his NCW record after that vicious lariat from Naruto!" Joey exclaimed.  
"And….And…..and…" Critic began trailing off his is attention was being drawn away from the match ongoing in the ring. While Naruto was oblivious, trying to set Adam up for something involving a fireman's carry. But now the crowd's medicore interest in what was occurring surged to the ceiling. Whatever was making them explode was unable to be seen by the home audience who were still viewing the ring from the hard camera Point-Of-View.

"…Varrick…..Varrick's out here and….Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed as Varrick soon appeared on the ring apron to the left…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WITH A SIX FOOT SIX, THREE HUNDRED PLUS POUND MAN PULLING HIMSELF UP ON THE RING APRON AND STEPPING OVER THE ROPE INTO THE RING!

"That's Titus Titan Blake, He Has Come Down From The Mountain And Into The Valley! But Why?" Joey asked.

"He's Huge!" Critic exclaimed. "He's Huge, He's Being Followed By The Best Manager In The Sport…..And HE GOT NARUTO!"

Indeed he had, as Naruto turned around with Adam on his shoulders, grabbing the arm. Adam slide off Naruto's shoulders and in shock of seeing Titus fled the ring to coward in the corner of the barricade…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS NARUTO WAS CUT DOWN BY THE SIFFEST LARIAT ONE CAN EXECUTE!

"And The Orange Spark Has Been Cut Down By The Stiffest Lariat Since The Days Of Stan Hanson!" Joey exclaimed.

The crowd was in complete shock just for the size of Titus. NCW was known for small, 'average' billed with a few exceptions such as the Frozen Asylum….but even the greatest tag team in the company's history paled in comparison to the scale of the Titan who….WAS SCALING THE TURNBUCKLE!?

"….the….the man's…..cl-….climbing the turn-" Critic stuttered in astonishment much like the crowd as a cry of "OH S***!" came from someone in the upper tier. Varrick was standing off to the side, egging on what we can assume is his new client…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS TITUS COMPRESSES NARUTO LIKE A CAN WITH A DIVING SPLASH!

"FALL OF THE TITANS! FALL OF THE TITANS ON TO A TITAN OF FICTIONAL WRESTLING!" Joey shouted in complete shock.

Titus got to a stance, one knee at a time, as Varrick was going crazy around the ring with his Varrick Industries Towel in hand. He places said towel over the shoulder of Titus who doesn't really need it since he didn't even break a sweat.

(Static Transition)

 **The Digital Dragons vs. The Outlast**

"We Are One" by 12Stones had faded out, leaving the older counterpart of Takeru Takaishi and Nathan Blair in the ring, both discussing strategy.

"Takeru Takaishi, known simply as TK in the States. He along with Nathan Blair have competed in UWE, Progress, GPW, and once in the old FTW that is now SPARK. These Digital Dragons along with the Digital Angels over on Electric are collectively known as The Multiverse Defenders. They have accumulated an assortment of championships across the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse…" Joey droned on.

"And They Are WISH fulfillment, Joey! That's what they are. Nothing but wish fulfillment." Critic declared. "TK, Aelita & Kari are to Nathan as Pearl, Amethyst & Garnet are to Steven Universe."

"Wow, bring out the Steven Universe references are we Doug?" Joey asked.

"You can do A lot on commentary that you normally can't when DXP is around." Critic replied.

In a instance though, the arena was covered in the darkness as the house lights went black. The crowd cheered, knowing that whenever the lights when out something shoign was about to go down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS THE RETURNING OF THE LIGHTS REVEAL CHRIS L WALKER AND EDDIE GLUSKIN LEVELING THE DIGITAL DRAGONS WITHS CHAIR SHOTS!

"And There They Are! It Has Taken Years But At Long Last They Make Their Offical NCW Debut! Chris L Walker, Eddie Gluskin, and I'm sure Richard Trager is around here somewhere. The Outlast!" Joey exclaimed as Referee Troy Davis called for the bell and was just going to let the chaos unfold.

(Skip To Finish)

On the outside, Nathan Blair was gasping for air. He was completely exhausted and clearly had been through a war, although a brief one. His partner though tried has hardest to reach out to attempt ant tag Nathan in…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

TO NO AVAIL AS CHRIS SLAMS TK INTO THE OPPOSING CORNER WITH A TURNBUCKLE BOMB!

"Chris Tried To Pop TK's Shoulder Out!" Critic exclaimed as TK slummed down to the mat just under the corner. Chris wasn't done, pulling TK into the center of the ring before tagging Eddie who went up top…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Drove His Feet Into The Abdomen of TK With A Diving Double Stomp For The Pin!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"Well That Was Mercifully Quick!" Critic declared as the crowd was giving The Outlast a standing ovation, even though in context the bookers would want you to boo them.

"Here Are Your Winners At 5:18, The Outlast!" Stephen DeAngelis announced.

"On one hand I hope TK wakes up….on the other hand I don't since the pain he will feel will be something he has not felt or will want to feel." Joey stated as Chris and Eddie had their hands raised over the fallen TK.

Nathan was full of illogic but heroic thoughts, one of them executed at that moment as he bolted through the ring and managed to grab TK by the waist band of his wrestling trunks. He pulled him out to the floor and started to drag him up the aisle, having avoided a post-match attack from The Outlast.

"Nathan getting him and his partner far, far away from here." Joey stated. "I don't blame him in the slightest."

The camera views shift to a angled view of the ring from what would be the left hand side of the arena based on the hard camera. The camera zooms back and turns to the inside of one of the four 'luxury suites' in the NCW Arena. There isn't anything really luxurious about them though. They are brick and stone walls painted white with a few tables for concession, a small private bathroom, a television and a few plain seats. Many are surprised by the fact NCW would even offer anything like this. We find Steven Prazcek has somehow been able to get a interview with the three individuals sittings in the cushioned eats. 'The Butcher' Bill Cunning, Vaas Montenegro & Chris House; whose face was obscured by a torn up black towel.

"Steven Prazcek here with William Cunning, Vaas and Chris. Now I can see Chris is a bit…unresponsive…is he um….even alive?" Steven asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh don't you worry there Steve, he's live and well. Just studying, like the many uptight college students running around throwing tantrums today. Difference is Chris here releases his frustration in the ring. Though similarly both love destruction." Vaas stated.

"Look, we know what you've come to inquire about." Bill begins with. "About what we intend to do with Christopher. You see what we have here is a great opportunity to make something better than before. I see all around me today people buying new things, and just when they slightly improperly operate toss it in the trash and get something new. I hate waste, I hate filth. That's exactly what became of Chris; waste. Discarding to a land-fill to make room for the next. But me and Vaas, we're not going to add to the trash of this world. We saw an opportunity to pull back our sleeves and rebuild this boy from the ground up and turn him into a man, no; a machine of carnage. A machine of carnage that will take out everyone who clutters the world with trash and filth such as Johnny Alvarez, no; the entire Alvarez family. We want to eliminate the filth of the planet, you start with getting rid of those freeloaders riding off the coattails of the success paved by Christopher House."

"Um….okay….so what are your plans on how you will….'rebuild' Chris?" Steven asked.

"Well you're in luck, we're gonna start with a series of dry runs. Y'know, don't wanna through him in the water and drown. Just some simple tests. The first of which, ones who question his abilities just because of a few losses." Vaas added as Bill walked off behind Steven. "We would like some proper documentation cameraman so keep rolling. Don't give a s*** what TBS wants or not."

"Um….okay….wait…."Steven said, beginning to piece together what Vaas said…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Bill Quickly Rushed Up Behind Steven And Handcuffed Him.

"My Apologies, I Hope This Dump Provides You With Some Form Of Health Insurance!" Bill declared as he shoved Steven into the center of the room. The cameraman frantically backed away AS CHRIS JUMP ON STEVEN AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE LEMON BROOK PLUNGE (Fisherman Buster)! The towel dropped to the floor, though we are not able to see Chris's face. Steven struggles to a stance…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE LEVELING HIM WITH THE CARBON FOOTPRINT (RUNNING BIG BOOT)!

By this point a good portion of the crowd had directed their attention toward the assault ongoing in the private box with fans chanting, "MASSACRE CHRIS! MASSACRE CHRIS! MASSACRE CHRIS!"

The camera cut away to the hard camera which has turned as far left as it could to try and document the attack. We can only see the tops of heads….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL STEVEN'S BODY WAS SENT FLYING OUT OF THE PRIVATE BOX AND DOWN SEVERAL ROWS INTO THE CROWD, AT LEAST A DOZEN FANS CAUGHT IN THE DESTRUCTION!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

"….WELL I'M GETTING OUT HERE! THE INTERVIEWERS ARE BEING KILLED, WE'RE NEXT!" Critic cried out over chants of "HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!"

(Static Transition)

 **NexGen w/ Yaseen Khan vs. Frozen Asylum vs. X-Dynamics vs Team D.E.A.D w/ Luna Rose- Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match**

It was main event time in Johnstown, PA. Last week's main event had completely change the balance of power in the company. So the sky was the limit for what was to occur in the Four Way Tag Team Match. It was clear Streak had some common sense knowing a traditional four way would not satisfy the four teams only wished one another apart. So instead of the tag rule, this bout was turned in a Fatal Four Way Tornado Tag….well, let's take bets on how long the arena will be left standing. The only thing that was going to cut this match short would be the run time of 2 hours for the show.

Frozen Asylum were obviously the crowds favorites has they got a unchallenged pop during their entrance. The most loathed were some of newest arrivals to the land of extreme, NexGen; Iggy and Fuzzy Khan who had the third man for support in the form of Yaseen on the outside. Team D.E.A.D got lukewarm responses, only do to the fact they were unknowns to those who did not follow NCW's developmental. And all three teams turned their attention to the fourth team, the X-Dynamics. It was a 6-on-2 assault to start the match.

(Skip To Finish)

Fuzzy Khan had Kevin Kenneth lifted up and then dropped with the pop up powerbomb…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND DOWN CAME IGGY WITH A BLACK HOLE SPLASH ONTOP OF THE RECENTLY POWERBOMBED KEVIN!

"NexGen Have Vaporized Keven Kenneth! Three Seconds To A New Champion!" Joey exclaimed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT NOT TO BE AS SAMUEL DARTED THROUGH FUZZY WITH A SPEAR!

"SPEAR! FAZAL FUZZY KHAN IS SLICED INTO TWO SLIDERS!" Joey exclaimed.

But Samuel would not be able to capitalize as one Khan was back to their feet and Samuel had his lights shut out with the Lunar Death (Rolling Cutter)!  
"Lunar Death! YES! YES! COVER HIM! COVER HIM DAMIT!" Critic shouted in great glee as Iggy went for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THR- AND IGGY WAS TOSSED UP IN THE AIR AND BROUGHT CRASHING DOWN WITH A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX FROM VAN THAT RELEASED INTO A DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER FROM COREY!

"…YOU HAD ONE FREAKIN JOB IGGY!" Critic hollered in rage as the X-Dynamics looked to regain the Tag Team Championships…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT THEIR DREAMS WERE DASHED BY THE BEST/WORST SOUND IN THE WORLD, CHAIRS MEETING SKULL!

"….oh My GOD!" Joey exclaimed from the nasty chair shots that dropped the X-Dynamics to their knees and for sure knocked off a few months of their lives.

David grabbed hold of Corey, with Van being Jason's worry. David had Corey on one shoulder, making him look like some sort of lumberjack carrying a whacky long…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND TURNED SAID LONG INTO A MISSILE BY THROWING COREY OUT AND THROUGH THE TIME KEEPER'S TABLE!

Van meanwhile was launched head first into the turnbuckle by Jason..WITH SNAKE EYES!

The Frozen Asylum traded targets…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS JASON KRUEGER DROPPED HIS MEANT DOWN ONTO COREY WITH A SUICIDE DIVE WHILE VAN SUFFERED FROM THE YAMI DRIVER!

"….Rest In Peace X-Dynamics." Joey stated as the crowd was on their feet as David rolled up Van For The Pin..

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

The crowd was ecstatic. Having gone from last week with the ultimate villain of the company at the time taking the top prize, seeing the loyal team that had been the foundation of the NCW Tag Team Division double their amount of gold was something everyone could be satisfied with.

"Your Winner Of The Match At 23:15….and the NEW NCW World Tag Team Champions…Jason Krueger, David Williams, The Frozen Asylum!" Stephen DeAngelis made official.

"The greatest tag team today are back on top." Joey cemented. "The longest reigning NCW World Tag Team Champions are holding the belt for a second reign!"

"Well, expect another year plus reign from them. Give Them Their Belts! Let Them Keep Their Belts! Let Them Bolt Those Belts To The Wall Because Nobody Will Be Able To Take It From Them!" Critic decreed.

Jason groggily rolled back in to the ring, for sure having some splinters stuck to his shoulders. But those would be dealt with at a later time. What he and David wanted now more than anything was to hold those belts once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Congratulations Boys!" Streak was heard announcing from the entry way.

"Ah great, haven't we seen his mug enough tonight?" Joey asked with great distain as the camera focused on the Co-Owner of NCW and the General Manager of Prime.

"Give Us Our F***in Titles!" David could be heard shouting, even without a microphone.

"Do not fret; you two will get your trophies for your victories. You are after all the greatest tag team of NCW's past. A near 500 day reign as tag team champions, something unheard of in recent memory. In fact its quite funny that the last reign you had was kicked off by you beating me and killing Hiccup at the original WrestleWars. So I thought it would be nostalgic to kick off your second reign as champions….but ushering in the next age of NCW's Tag Team Division and your first challengers." Streak stated.

"New Challengers?" Joey asked…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS THE FROZEN ASYLUM WERE CUT DOWN BY HAVING THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS BEING DRILLED INTO THE BACK OF THEIR HEADS BY DANNY PHANTOM AND TUCKER FOLEY!

"ITS DANNY AND TUCKER, TO OF THE FOUNDING MEMBERS OF THE TRS!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd hissed.

"What A Nice Delivery Service…" Critic trailed off.

"I Thought Tucker Could Only Move His Lips, Didn't Know He Could Move His Legs!" Joey insulting added as Danny and Tucker stomped away at the newly crowd Tag Team Champions. It was a brief but vicious assault.

When it was all over, the Frozen Asylum were mentally off in la-la land while Danny and Tucker held up the championship belts for all to see before wrapping them around the waists of the actual champions. The image all were given as NCW went off the air.


	10. NCW Electric 5-18-17

**NCW Electric- Episode #9- 5/18/17 (Taped May 12** **th** **)- 2300 Arena- Philadelphia, PA**

 **-Digital Angels vs. Miyazaki Maidens**

This edition of Electric was not going to waste a moment of time as the show went from the intro directly to the blur of pink and the multiple colors of the crowd. The camera soon focused as we found the camera view following ahead of Officers Aelita Schaeffer and Kari Kamiya. Atlas Security followed alongside and behind trying to keep fans at bay from reaching too far over the rather narrow aisle that lead back to the stage which was positioned directly on the back wall opposite of the hard camera.

"Welcome to NCW Electric, here at the world famous 2300 Arena in South Philadelphia. I'm Joey Styles along with Bennett The Sage, we're wasting no time, we're getting right to the action; No 20 minute promo that makes you want to change the channel." Joey declared as the Digital Angels briefly parted and walked through opposite sides of the ringside region. Kari passed by the Time Keeper's Table and was receiving semi-warm welcome from Philly. But there was no love for Aelita who tried to offer her hand out to shake but instead had an empty drink tossed her way.

"F*** THE FOUR HORSEWOMEN!" A section of the crowd began to chant. Even though this wasn't the Aelita that took part in an all-out brawl at this arena last winter, the fans had been waiting all that time to vent their frustration about it somewhere.

"Philly as stupid as always. They so easily confused the sole pink head in the FWM." Bennett stated, purposefully contradicting himself.

"Regardless of how they may feel. OFFICER Aelita does not have affiliations with a faction I refuse to promote on this program." Joey stated. "OFFICER Aelita and Kari made there NCW debuts at Rejuvenation back in April and are hoping to fare better than their male counterparts on Prime."

"Well considering you people actually showed there entrance on television, I say they have already succeeded where TK and Nate have failed." Bennett asserted as the Digital Angels climbed into the ring with their music fading away among the hostile audio of the 1,000+ fans. The ring for Electric had slightly changed. Instead of a grey canvas, now it was adorn with a bright blue canvas akin to many indy promotions of the late 90s. A red NCW logo was sewn into the center of the canvas, along with red turnbuckles. The ropes, apron and posts were all charcoal black with the red logo appearing on each side of the ring apron.

"I Don't Speak Human" by Omnia began to play, though on viewing it on TV the song was just barely heard by the ear due to the noises of the crowd intensifying. The lights of the entry way in the corner flickered green; the hard camera zoomed in slightly on the entry way as Atlas Security lined back up on either side of the aisle. Soon, the curtain that hung underneath the titantron parted as Nausicaa and San walked out into the sights and sounds of the world most famous bingo hall.

"Two week ago, The Miyazaki Maidens punched their ticket to Glasgow where on June 11th they will square off with former champions Sweet Diva of the Sophisticated Beauty to determine who will be the new NCW World Women's Tag Team Championship in the new TBS era of this promotion." Joey declared, taking a deep breath after having to say the long name of the championship.

"That was a mouthful. Since when has NCW been trying to please the SJWs?" Bennett asked.

"Hey, I'm doing something I rarely get the chance to do." Joey defended. "Sticking To The Format! You need to SAVOUR moments like these."

(Skip)

Nausicaa was whipped hard back into her corner by Aelita, both opponents taking time to tag in their partners. Nausicaa tried to climb through the bottom and middle ropes out on the ring apron as San charged into the ring, ducking a clothesline from Kari while tripping her up and trying to get her left foot tied up with a knee bar.

But it went nowhere as Kari managed to get herself quickly to the ropes forcing San to break…or San SHOULD break but she refused to, even at the five count. Referee Pee Wee Moore was about to call the bout off, but Aelita was not going to stand for an contest going out like that. She pried San away from Kari and tossed her shoulder first into the ring post.

When San stumbled back into the center of the ring, she was turned inside out by a tilt-a-whirl-backbreaker executed by Aelita…

…

…

…

…

…

Allowing Kari To Jump Off The Turnbuckle And Drive Her Elbow Into The Gut Of San Who Was Still Sprawled Out Across Aelita's Knee!

Nausicaa jumped into the ring as Aelita was backing away toward the corner, whipping her in-between the ropes and out to the floor. But Kari stopped her from making anymore headway, smashing her had off the turnbuckle before also dragging her out to the floor.

San noticeably slide out to the floor on the opposite side, while Kari and Aelita began to double whip Nausicaa back first into the steel barricade. Nausicaa lashed her head up just time get a terrible view of the running boots of both Aelit and Kari that connected to her face.

Nausicaa was driven back into the barricade once more, now facing the ring. Aelita and Kari began to stomp down Nausicaa who was pinned between them and the barricade which fans were peering over…

…

..

…

…

…

San Had A Chair Set Up In The Ring, She Was Charging Toward It, Leaping Up Onto The Ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND FLATTENED THE DIGITAL ANGELS WITH A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT TO THE OUTSIDE!

(Skip)

Both San and Aelita were able to miss each other's Irish Whips, both repealing off the ropes. Its San who manages to hook the leg and drive Aelita into the canvas with a Ranhei! San rolled over Aelita for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.68 but Aelita gets the shoulder up.

San is quick to her feet, delivering a stomp onto Aelita's shoulder as the pinkette tried to get to her feet. San whipped Aelita stiffly into her own corner, getting the chance to calmly tag in Nausicaa. As Nausicaa entered, San refused to let up on Aelita with an assortment of brutal fists being driven into her cranium. Both grab a arm and whip Aelita across into the ropes and on the rebound deliver spinning kicks to the face and gut!

As San returned to her corner, Nausicaa pulled Aelita's head into a facelock and ran up and off the turnbuckle. Only for Kari to race across the ring apron and deliver a kick to the back of Nausicaa as she fell to the canvas, causing her to lose her grip on Aelita.

Although both took a fall, it was the added kick to the spine that made the struggle greater for Nausicaa. Aelita began to crawl to her corner, then finally get to a wobbly walk before tagging in Kari. Nausicaa meanwhile was making a slow and painful approach toward San in the opposite corner. She reached out, her hand several feet from San's. She tried again, this time much closer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT KARI YANKED NAUSICAA AWAY AND PULLED HER INTO THE HOLY RING (SCISSORED ARMBAR)!

Nausicaa frantically tried to roll either direction to wiggle out of the lock. Every time she tried however, Kari synched in the lock tighter. She is rather close to the ropes, but with her legs held back, Nausicaa was unable to gain the rope break.

No way out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL SAN RIPPED KARI AWAY FROM NAUSICAA, DIVING DOWN ON KARI WITH AN AXE HAMMER!

Referee Pee Wee Moore tried to regain control, attempting to get San out of the ring. But there was no time for that as Aelita also rushed into the ring and took San temporarily out of the equation with a Sling Blade!

As Kari got to her feet, Aelita began yelling orders. The Digital Angels grabbed hold of Nausicaa and pulled her into the center of the ring. They broke off to one of two opposing corners, scaling the buckles as the camera pulled back gradually to encompass the entire arena…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

…

THEN ZOOMING BACK TO THE RING AS THE DIGITAL ANGELS SEND NAUSICAA TO DIGITAL HEAVEN (Diving Double Foot Stomp/ Moonsault Combination)

"NAUSICAA ON THIS PLANE NO MORE, SHE IS IN DIGITAL HEAVEN IN-" Joey Began To Exclaim As Kari Went For The Pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.999 But Nausicaa Manages To Get The Shoulder Up!

"No! She Remains! She Remains In This Thing!" Joey exclaims.

"If There Is Only One Good Thing This Girl Is Good At It Is Perseverance!...But She's Out Of Commission After The Digital Heaven! That Kickout Will Be In Vain!" Bennett declared over the crowd who were shocked by the kickout.

(Skip)

Aelita was now the legal partner, Nausicaa looked too be almost out of it as she was lifted up for an attempted exploder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Each Pull-Attempt Was Blocked. Nausicaa was still powering through, even though she probably only saw blurs of color by now. She manages to block the exploder for a fourth time before finding the strength to ram Aelita back into one of the corners.

Nausicaa jabbed at Aelita's abdomen with a few knees before attempting to whip her across the ring. Aelita blocks, tries to throw Nausicaa into the Digital Angels corner before finally managing to execute the whip properly into the Miyazaki Maidens' corner. The last of her energy was extinguished with a Stinger's Splash.

Nausicaa was completely out of it when San tagged herself in, collapsing and rolling out to the floor as San jumped up onto the turnbuckle and brought Aelita down to the mat with a hurricanrana. San was quick to her feet, her adrenaline sending her running toward the opposite corner and kicking Kari square in the head and out to the floor (with Kari crashing shoulder first on the steel barricade!). San levelled Aelita with baseball slide as she tried to get to her feet and latched on the Urufu Rokku (Pentagram Choke).

"URUFU ROKKU! The Pentagram Choke, One Of The Most Feared Submissions In The FWM Is Locked On Today! Many Have Tapped Out To It! Aelita, Looking For Some Way Out! She's Trying To Reach The Ropes With The Rope….But San Rolls Over Into The Center Of The Ring! Nowhere To Go, Kari's Still On The Outside, Aelita's Going To Have To Tap If She Doesn't Want To Pass Out…She Taps! She Taps!" Joey exclaimed, calling the final moments to a T.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Winners Of The Contest At 17:21 Are The Miyazaki Maidens!" Holo announced to the delight of the crowd.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut to Bennett and Joey, both standing at their commentating position in a elevated corner of the building. Two banners meet at a corner behind them, one with a red variation of the NCW logo and the other featuring the NCW Electric on TBS logo.

"We're on the road to International Insanity." Joey states.

"But….we're going to Glasgow….there's no road over the Atlantic." Bennett reminded Joey.

"It's a metaphor." Joey replied. "Metaphor"

"Oh I know, I just like driving you up the wall is all." Bennett replied.

"…." Joey just shook his head. "W-Whatever. International Insanity is anticipated to the largest event in NCW history. And I'm not saying that just so you go to buy the Pay-Per-View…well, yes I am but there's another reason. We have already sold out the SSE Hydro, there will 10,000 plus, one of the largest crowds in NCW history. Many on both Prime and Electric are trying to get on the card for this mega event."

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut away to Evelyn Cano, who was sitting on a wooden locker room bench looking as disappointed as one could. But pacing back and forth was Holly Storm, who was reciting a endless stream of ideas on how to get even with Team Whiteout.

"Alright, how about we have a singapore cane match. Losing team gets caned. That way we just tie them to the ropes and swing away." Holly said with a somewhat off-putting glee. Evelyn had no response. "Well, maybe we just need to have ourselves a good old fashion steel cage match."

"By old fashioned do you mean chicken wire?" Evelyn jokingly asked.

"No, I Mean Cold, Unforgiving Steel! I Mean 15 Foot High Walls, I Mean Blood, I Mean Guts!" Holly shouted back, not in the mood for joking right now.

"Sorry…" Evelyn grumbled. "….Maybe we shouldn't focus on the Houses anymore."

"What, What Do You Mean? There out to get you and your entire family. You saw what Chris did to Johnny at Rejuvenation!" Holly reminded.

"Yeah, And I FELT what Velvet & Lillian did to me for two weeks." Evelyn grumbled.

"So…what do you propose then?" Holly asked.

"Move on past them. There not worth our trouble. They just want to drag them down to their level." Evelyn stated.  
"What, you want go after the tag belts? You forgetting that match is already set in stone for International Insanity?" Holly asked.

"Not that…." Evelyn trailed off, leaven a silent pause.

"…World title?" Holly asked again. "That's of course is Tsubaki's stupidity doesn't get the best of her before the PPV."

"No, not that. And don't talk about Tsubaki like that…"

"…..You…You want to go after the Spirit Championship?" Holly asked, shocked by that realization that was confirmed by a nod from Evelyn.

"….You….You want to be fed to that psychotic alien? Even I have some sense to keep my distance from her. Why not just take the free ticket to the World Title. I believe in you, you could win that championship in a snap."

"Because I believe in earning the opportunity. I want to build a legacy that would justify me getting a title shot. We have a issue in wrestling today that the undeserving tend to get everything just because they look and act right for the part. I for one believe in the old ways of gaining a secondary belt and using that as your launching pad for a world title venture. And if I have to go toe to toe with Lucia. I'll do it."

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut elsewhere to Catherine Wilson, whose hair is completely fizzed as she is sitting on the steps in narrow hallway somewhere in the back.

"….I want my spot…I just want my spot…..And I Don't Mean To Job To Some Freak…..I Want A Legit Spot On The Card! Why….Why Won't They Give Me It! The Pencil Is Against Me For Some Reason Even Though I've Always Been Contracted Here For Years." Catherine muttered to herself before laughing. "I-I mean it's the most damning thing I've ever seen. God forward you put a little effort into life like I have. I guess I have to play second to some nutball like Amber or some walking cat or bandicoot. I have to j…..I have to jo…" Catherine began to stutter.

"….Its job…the word job." The cameraman reminded Catherine.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! WHEN ALL THIS IS OVER WITH, THERE WILL BE NO WORD THEY CAN LABEL ME WITH AND THAT IS A JOBBER! I AM NOT A JOBBER, I AM NOT A JOBBER!"

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut elsewhere to….oh well uh….let's say we got a cameraman who thinks he is filming for some shampoo of shaving commercial by moving slowly up the leg of someone…but that someone quickly grabs hold of the camera and lifts it up to reveal the face of Bonne Jenet.

"Sorry there, but I don't think that's what type of show this is." Bonne said with a small smile. "Nor will I be able to steal this show tonight. Have no fear, I'm bound to make an in-ring appearance on Electric sooner or later. There is of course the weekly Open Challenge's Tsubaki gives for anyone to go after her World Championship. That would be too easy of gold for me to steal. I like a it of a challenge….but I don't want to die at the hands of Lucia. I've been waiting for ages to get into a NCW ring, it seems like ages since I was on the top of the world in WWL. No fear, I know I'm going to get my time to shine. Even if I have to steal it from someone less fortunate."

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

 **-Pyrrha Nikos vs. Maxine Bordeaux**

Pyrrha reclined up against the turnbuckle, eventually resting her arm on the ropes will patiently waiting for the Bordeaux Sisters and Joan to come up with a decision. Their decision making was being consistently interrupted by a impatient Philly crowd who would love nothing more than to see all three be split in two by a Miló.

"F*** 'EM UP, PYRRHA, F*** 'EM UP! (CLAP-CLAP) F*** 'EM UP, PYRRHA, F*** 'EM UP!" The mob reiterated over and over.

"WE'RE GETTING THERE, WE'RE GETTING THERE!" Joan hollered back at the crowd.

"HURRY THE F*** UP! HURRY THE F*** UP!" The crowd started to shout back.

The wait continued as the Bordeaux sisters continued to argue over who was going in, cearling neither wanted to really compete tonight. That's of course until Remi had the 'Great' idea….of Rock, Papers, Scissors.

"HURRY THE F*** UP! HURRY THE F*** UP!" The crowd shouted…or that might have been Joan who even she was starting to get frustrated with this indecision by this point.

Rock…

Paper…

Scissors..

Shoot…

…

…

…

…

…

And Remi got the advantageous….but much rather bolt out of the ring then fight.

"Wait, Best Out Of Three!" Maxine could be heard shouting to her partner and Joan, both of whom were out of the ring in a heartbeat. Referee Mike Kenneth had grown the most restless out of everyone in the building and called for the bell to start the match. Maxine turned around AND WAS DRIVEN BACK INTO THE CORNER BY A RUNNING HIGH KNEE!

(Skip)

Maxine was completely dazed. Too her credit, he had remained in the ring for about five minutes and had gotten a few chances to shine…

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

BUT THAT DIDN'T MATTER WHEN PYRRHA TORE HER IN TWO!

"MILO! MILO!" Joey exclaimed over and over.

"Remi's Going To Have TO Have A Closed Casket Funeral For His Sister!" Critic added.

Maxine was laid out in the corner, but the worst was yet to come…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS MAXINE'S HEAD WAS BORED INTO THE BLUE CANVAS WITH CROSS POLIARITY (Rolling Cutter)!

"…That ladies and gentleman is called overkill." Joey said with a deadpan expression as Pyrrha rolled up Maxine for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"Yeah, Yeah, figured that." Critic muttered.

The crowd was satisfied, wouldn't say it was a loud responsive though. Not because they weren't rooting for Pyrrha, but rather they expected this result and knew it was just a matter of time.

"You're Winner Of The Contest At Five Minutes And Thirty Seconds, Pyrrha Nikos!" Holo announced.

"Pyrrha's single record grows to 3-0 in NCW." Joey stated. "And Joan and Remi getting Maxine the heck out of dodge. They're out of here."

Indeed they we're. Pyrrha may have offered a handshake to Maxine if she even was given a second too, but Maxine was dragged out by Remi and Joan. Remi began aiding her sister far away from ring and back up the aisle while Joan went for a microphone. Almost immediately the volume of the crowd spiked.

"Congratulations, you've reached Triple H levels of burying capabilities. I Hope Your Proud Of Yourself!" Joan shouted to the ire of Philadelphia. "Oh Shut, All Of You! I Don't Give A S*** What You Think Because I'm One Of The Few That Silence You All! Remember Back To NCW April Assault 2014? One Of NCW's Most Anticipated Matches Occurred Right Here In This Building. And I Defeated K-….That Insecure B*** Who Will Not Be Mentioned! The Problem Is YOU Pyrrha Are Her Replacement. You may not see it, and I applaud you for blocking out what management says, but you are nothing more than her replacement. Oh yeah, look how great you are. Beating a bunch of jobbers that NCW feeds you to build a supposed streak. Now I can't tell if you're a knockoff of Goldberg or Asuka…well, who am I kidding, Asuka is just a rip off of Goldberg."

"SHUT THE F*** UP! SHUT THE F*** UP! SHUT THE F*** UP!" The crowd repeated.

Pyrrha motioned for a microphone to be handed to her to respond to the endless rant from Joan. But as Holo stood up to hand her microphone (since it was the only other one available at the moment) to Pyrrha in the ring, even she couldn't escape Joan's verbal wrath.

"Oh yeah, hand that microphone up to her, Holo. 600 year old deity, almighty being…wrestled ONE match with me and ran to the time keeper's table. What a coward!" Joan declared to more boos form the crowd.

"Joan, I have no thoughts on what has occurred in the past. I joined here because I wanted to be a bit adventurous. I cannot help the fact that YOU'RE the coward here. It isn't the ring announcer, its you. If you have this much of a problem with me how about you stop sending out your trainees Remi and Maxine; yes Joan, those 'Jobbers' have names, and get in the ring with me right now. Maybe you'll beat me, maybe I'll leave, maybe not. One thing I cannot stand though is you consistently ruining everyone's demeanor just because you are the most miserable wrestler in the world!" Pyrrha declared.

"Right Now?...You think I would actually just get in there right now?" Joan asked, laughing a bit. "You're a freakin loon, I hope you know that. That's not how things work here in NCW."

"Actually, I believe it is. This isn't a place about dragging things out just for a cheap way to get ratings. I am not going to pull anybody's chain around here. I'm a honest person, so I am not going to make this thing all murky by endless promos. I'm done talking, get in this ring and try to proof to everyone here your little plight." Pyrrha declared, rolling the microphone back out to the time keeper's table.

Joan was silent, hands clasped in fists and certainly considering flying into the ring and levelling Pyrrha…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But rather infuriate the audience and torture Pyrrha with waiting, we believe Joan flips off Pyrrha but the camera had cut to a view that obscured Joan since NCW is indeed on national television so somethings gotten be sacrificed.

"And Joan leaving Pyrrha high and dry. We know there going to come to blows eventually. Pyrrha has laid down the challenge, but the most miserable woman walking today would rather sulk and rant to all of two people who will here." Joey stated as Joan headed up the aisle, dodging some sort of drink spraying over her and the camera.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut to the back where the cameraman is ahead of Coco Bandicoot, following her through a turn in the hallway leading out into an empty space that has been converted into a temporary locker room. Coco looked around, finding a locker at the end that appeared to be unused. But as she sat down her bag, the locker door was immediately shut up Jazz Fenton.

"…What's the issue?" Coco asked, quite confused.

"Nothing really, just the fact you're not needed the locker here. Why use it when you're not even getting your match taped." Jazz stated, rather rudely.

"It's being taped for Carnage Stream. Yeah, won't be on national TV, but I'm wrestling tonight regardless." Coco reminded Jazz.

"Well, we don't need you taking from the rest of our locker room's appearance on tonight's show." Jazz replied.

"I'm not trying to take time away from anyone. What's this all about?" Coco asked.

"Your just not needed around here anymore. Since your brother is gone, you go too. Think about it, what have you really achieved here that'll make a lasting impact? And don't say that world title reign because you barley got the opportunity to defend it." Jazz said.

"Well, I-" Coco began to say before Jazz spoke over.

"Go be 'hardcore' and get changed in the hall. Just face it, you're washed up." Jazz declared, throwing her bag back out into the hall, with nobody turning a blind eye.

Rather than fight and make a scene, Coco left in silence. She kicked along the gym bag laying on the ground till she got out in the hall. She sat down against the wall and began to unzip the bag, but something caught her attention. She wasn't the only one in the same predicament…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Asui Hikaru was sitting diagonally from her on the other end of the all, also with her gym bag. Both locked eyes briefly as Asui finished tying the laces of her boots before she headed off to who knows where.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We're outside of the 2300 Arena, particularly the parking lot which is positioned under the overpass of I-95. There are a plethora of vehicles or fans and wrestlers alike. But the mode of transportation that was most interesting was the white limousine that appeared far out of its realm in this grimy corner of Philadelphia. The limousine pulled to a stop as the back door popped open as Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa filed out before being followed by the Auburn Beauty herself, Selena Richardson.

"Might seem out of place to say…..can we take the back roads next time, I loathe the interstate." Elena grumbled.  
"No, no, I agree with you….gah, this city is putrid." Selena grumbled.

"Oh dear…." Sakura moaned.

"Wha-Oh Dear…" Selena seconded as Ai Tanabe rushed up to the Sophisticated Beauty, microphone in hand.

"Hello Ladies And Gentleman, I Am Ai Tanabe Standing By With The Sophisticated Beauty Who Have NOT Been Very Secretive Of Their Intentions The Past Few Weeks!" Ai blatantly shouts as an introduction.

"Well geez, if that's the case, why you even bothering dragging us into an interview?" Selena asked.

"…uh…..right…..But What Are You Intentions With Using Sweet Diva In The World Title Picture Rather Then Preparing Them For Their Tag Team Title Match At International Insanity?" Ai questioned.

"My first intention is to sew a zipper to your mouth that I can lock tight." Selena sarcastically declared, which Ai was none too enthused to hear. "My next intention was to break Tsubaki down. Seeing as you are inept and can't understand things via images, let me spell it out. .Down. I want her knees to be unable to bend, I want her arms to be hanging out of their sockets, I want her head soft enough that all it will take just one Auburned to put her under for good and I will be standing before you as the NEW NCW World Women's Champion. Now about Sweet Diva. There matches the past two weeks has been their training. What? Do you think there going to stoop that low and get their hands covered in merda facing all the awful teams in our tag team division. Not a chance."

By now the group has walked inside the 2300 Arena, with noticeably Sapphire Birch standing back by the doorway but nobody was paying any mind to her. Selena stopped to finish her promo.

"…San and Nausicaa are beneath quite frankly everyone in this company. They are nothing more than two crazy environmentalists. They would be fit to tie themselves to a tree rather than tie themselves to this match coming up at International Insanity. People like them are warped mentally and need to be swiftly eliminated. That's what Sweet Diva will do to them….and as for Tsubaki. Well tonight, I'll swiftly eliminate her too."…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND THEN ALL THREE WERE LEVELLED BY A LADDER THAT SAPPHIRE HAD IN HAND, RUNNING UP BEHIND THE SOPHISTICATED BEAUTY AND ROLLING THEM ALL OVER!

Ai Fled To Avoid Being Hit, The Cameraman Had To Frantically Retreat Several Feet Back As All Hell Broke Loose! Sapphire had a noticeable healed cut across her head, from where she had been struck in the head last week. This Was The Receipt For That Attack!

Sakura managed to get to her feet quick enough and flee, hollering for help off screen (Although we highly doubt the locker room will). Elena also tried to get to a chance but was soon leveled again as Sapphire began to spin around and around, the ladder over her shoulders like a helicopter blade.

Selena rolled out of the way, hollering at Sapphire, "WHY DEMEANER YOURSELF TO USING WEAPONS! SCARED TO ACTUALLY WRESTLE?!" Sapphire grabbed hold of the ladder on her shoulders, now looking to turn it into a javelin as she charged toward Selena who ducked away. The ladder become stuck in some sort of pile of objects in the wall. Selena got a few punches driven into the back of Sapphire, dragging her away from the ladder and trying to throw her into the wall. But Sapphire uses her momentum to her advantage, repelling back and dropping Selena with a clothesline. She grabbed hold of Selena's hair and flung her back first into a pile of extra chairs, which toppled down upon Selena!

"We Know You Want To Main Event International Insanity, Beauty Queen! Just Give Me My Spot For One Night!" Sapphire declared before storming off.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

 **-** **Lucia Sycroin ©** **vs. Shayne Daniels- NCW Spirit Championship**

"So We Got….Wait….We Got Selena And Elena Laid Out In The Back….I'm More Shocked Than Sympathetic About It. We Thought We Were Going To See Selena Answer The Open Challenge Of Tsubaki Tonight But I Guess It's Going To Be Sapphire Getting Revenge Over The Sophisticated Beauty Screwing Her Out Of This Championship Opportunity Last Week." Joey tried to make clear of things.

"She JUMPED Her! Sapphire's Flown Over The Cuckoo's Nest! You Going To Condone That?!" Bennet asked.

"Considering that's what the Sophisticated Beauty did last week, Yes!" Joey declared.

While all this conversing was occurring, the camera was following Shayne Daniels to the ring as the arena was lit in a gold hue with "Wings of a Fallen Angel" by Dale Oliver playing in the background.

"Let's move on to the matter that is at hand. Last week Electric held a 5 Way bout to determine the next number one contender for the Spirit Championship. To the surprise of many, Shayne Daniels pulled out the victory in a match featuring Jazz Fenton, Joan Rivera, Ryuko Matoi and Asui Hikaru. Shayne, who is best known for being one half of Seductive Dream with Ivory Gerdelman, this is one of only a few singles matches she has had in NCW." Joey stated.

"Then why the hell put her in the Five Way to begin with?" Bennett questioned crossly.

"I-I, I guess Ivory didn't show or something and Shayne was available…" Joey trailed off as Shayne ecstatically rushed into the ring. She was going to ensure she made every moment in this match count, whether win or lose.

But that enthusiasm may have been briefly sucked away as the lights cut to black and the crowd popped.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"  
"SSSSSSSSH, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BOO!"  
"F*** YOU!"  
"YEAH! F*** YOU! F*** YOU! F*** YOU!"

A freezing blue hue began to grow throughout the arena, emanating from the stage. "Plague" by Crystal Castles was emerging from the speakers positioned throughout the arena as one of the company's rare uses of 'pyro' was implemented as smoke gradually began to fill up the aisle and started to spread throughout the ringside area. The view switches from the hard camera to the cameraman's point of view, a few flashes of camera reflecting off of the steel trusses holding up the screen and the Electric logo that has also turned blue. Emerging out in the arena was the stoic enigma that was the NCW Spirit Champion, with belt draped over her left shoulder.

"….Someone's going to die." Bennett whispered.

"Nobody's Going To Die!" Joey shouted.

"Alright, Maimed Then!" Bennett replied.

"Maimed, I want to have confidence in Shayne….but that might be one of two results tonight. Either Shayne Is Leaving Philadelphia With The Spirit Championship, Or Is Leaving Maimed By Lucia Sycroin!" Joey declared.

(Skip)

"LAST RITES! LAST RITES!" Joey exclaimed as Lucia was flattened out on the canvas with an exhausted Shayne hooking the leg for the cover.

1..

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

THRE-No, Lucia musters up the strength for the kickout.

"No, the spirit of Lucia keeps her fighting." Joey declared.

"She's not moving though." Bennett observed. "Shayne might actually do it, I don't believe it!"

Shayne had one last trick up her sleeve, as she hobbled over to the corner. As the Evil Angel scaled the turnbuckle, there looked to be no signs of life in Lucia. Chants of "BME! BME! BME! BME!" circulated throughout the building. Shayne leaped off…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND FOUND NOTHING BUT BLUE CANVAS THAT RATTLED HER TO THE BONE!

"Lucia Was Playing Possum! Lucia Was Playing Possum! She's Up, She's Up!" Joey shouted as Lucia executed a cut throat taunt while Shayne struggled to a stance, the crowd on their feet..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS SHAYNE'S DREAMS WERE DESTROYED WITH KISS AND TORMENT (Reverse STO)!

"Kiss And Torment! I Have Yet TO See Anyone Kickout Of This! If Shayne Does She Will Be A Legend!" Joey vowed as Lucia covered the challenger…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

The crowd was the opposite of Shayne. While she was having her brained filled with cobwebs and the thoughts of failure, the crowd was completely satisfied with the outcome. Even if the company was stirring the two wrestlers for the opposite reaction.

"Your Winner Of The Contest At 13:32, And Still NCW Spirit Champion….Lucia Sycroin!" Holo announced to confirm what everybody already knows.

"And even after shocking all with a Five Way win. In the end, the Evil Angel is just another victim to the Last of the Sycroins." Joey declared.

"Bye, bye angel. I'm sure they'll make a OVA out of your story." Bennett stated.

Shayne slowly rolled to the outside, knowing of the horror stories of Lucia attempting to choke out opponents even after matches. She will be spared of that treatment tonight but will have to take the walk of shame to the back. Lucia meanwhile snatches her championship back from Referee Pee Wee Moore who was calmly returning her property.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut to a promo package from everyone's favorite family, The Houses. Particularly Velvet & Lillian House. Y'know, the Houses who may be crazy but are not psychotic.

"Well, looks like Ivory's friend crocked in the title match." Lillian began with. "Boo-freaking-hoo."

"But that means the 'spoopy scary skeleton' Lucia Sycroin still holds the silver. Making the one who finally puts her down even more prestigious. Something you and me could really use. Imagine us being "The Slayers Of The Sycroin"." Velvet daydreamed about.

"But…we're a tag team. Why not just go and kill Holly & Evelyn or go after whomever the tag champs are after International Insanity?" Lillian asked.

"Well…don't you want to journey across the Atlantic?" Velvet asked.

"I suppose." Lilian replied.

"Well, the Sophisticated Beauty got the World Title and Tag Tag Title pictures locked down tight. And personally I don't want to wrestle a duo of pop idols and some New York tight a**. That leaves the Spirit Championship open." Velvet stated.

"…but we're a tag team." Lillian reminded Velvet.

"SSSH! I'm planning Lillian." Velvet replied.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut elsewhere to Sarah Ortiz, who was absent from last week's programming.

"Alright so I got a bit shaken up in Johnstown by Lucia. I had to adhere to the Athletic Commissions wishes and stay at home…..they should have given me an actual time frame because I stayed for one week. There's no fun with sitting at home. I much rather jump off a balcony onto Selena Richardson or Tsubaki or Pyrrha or Asui or whoever surrounded by a bunch of rabid fans then sit in a calm atmosphere. I don't do will with boredom, I don't do well with peace. I like getting an adrenaline rush, I like giving everyone in an arena an adrenaline rush. The best medicine for me is to give everyone a 5 star match featuring the most angelic frog splash one can behold, the most sweetest rope-hung swinging neckbreaker that'll make Love So Blue. I have a addiction to breaking barriers, I have a burning passion of honoring my family and all luchadors and luchadoras around the world. Believe me, I'm going to do all that and more this year. While management may want to select the woman with the perfect body, the perfect personality, the perfect love interest, the perfect history. Fans love the ones that are rougher around the edges like me. And I promise those fans that this year will be the year of Sarah Ortiz!"

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We transitioned back to the 'commentating' position which is TOTALLY not being filmed on a different date in the basement of DXP's house in front of curtain. No, why would you think that?

"Well, the Spirit Championship is still in the cold hands of Lucia Sycroin. I don't know whose going to have the guts to endure Kiss And Torment or the Gogoplata." Joey said. "I'm honest, if Lucia wants to, she can be the Spirit Champion till the end of time."

"I wouldn't complain about it." Bennett replied.

"Well…this is just the tip of the iceburg that occurred at the 2300 Arena for our Electric taping. We had matches featuring Coco Bandicoot, Asui Hikaru, Jazz Fenton, Ryuko Matoi, you name it. To see what only the Philadelphia fans got to see live, pre-order Carnage Stream which will be launching next month. On this on-demand subscription you will gain access to NCW's entire video library along with access to exclusive Carnage Stream events, original content and aces sot PPVs after they air. The subscription is just 8.99 a month." Joey plugged.

"The first event in fact will be on June 9th with the return of Allegheny Mountain Wrestling. AMW returns with Allegheny Uprising live from the Kovalchik Sport Complex in Indiana, PA. Featuring Indylympics competitors Vash The Stampede, Leslie Haines, the doofus fox that Holly Storm calls a girlfriend, A Yinzer Who Will Lead To The Nuking Of This Company If Selena Ever Sees Him, and the embodiment of the cringy RWBY fanbase." Bennett decreed.

"….There names are Ora Ngenge, Tarren Kisch, and Team JRCO for the record." Joey corrected Bennett, annoyance in his tone. "If any of these interests you, pre-subscribe to Carnage Stream. Also next week, NCW Electric & Prime will be emanating from the Asbury Park, NJ. Tickets are still on sale. We expect to get word from DXP on what the future of the Spirit Title picture will be on that show. But let's shift from the silver to the gold. The reigning NCW World Women's Champion Tsubaki Nakatsukasa is standing by in the ring for next chapter of her Open Challenge." Joey said

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

 **-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's Open Challenge**

"For the past two weeks, I've come out and stated endlessly how I am grateful to be champion and putting this title up weekly for anyone to prove my worth. But is clear who really wants this, I'm not going to waste any time. I don't care if you got jumped earlier, I know what you want Selena. You want this championship. Quite wasting everyone's time with your charades and come out here and face me one v one" Tsubaki firmly stated, dropping the microphone and laying the championship belt across the canvas.

"I don't know if Selena is going to come out here….which is fine by me because we don't need to her ramble on how she and Sweet Diva are beautiful and yada-yada-yada. I'm sure if Sapphire hadn't killed Selena, Philly would have." Joey decreed.

"And if I were Selena and Philly attacked me, I would file charges against everyone here." Bennett replied

"Yes, I'm sure you would win that one." Joey deadpanned.

The audience in the arena and at home were both left wondering if and when Selena was to come out. The fans inside the 2300 Arena were all leaning to get a clear view of thee entry way. Time passed as everyone waited, as a few bored fans started chanting, "GET THE F*** HERE! GET THE F*** HERE!"

Finally, the curtain was seen rustling open…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

AS SAPPHIRE BIRCH EMERGED AND WAS BRISKLY HEADING TO THE RING!

"Here She Comes, Sapphire Birch! Last Week She Stated Her Intentions On Answering Tsubaki's Challenge But Was Beaten To A Bloody Pulp By The Sophisticated Beauty." Joey shouted.

"There's no evidence!" Bennett cried out.

"Fine, 'Allegedly' Attacked Sapphire. Sapphire Gave Them A Receipt Earlier Tonight And Is Now Going To Do What She Planned Last Week!" Joey hollered.

Sapphire was not out to have a fancy 5 star bout either, as she and Tsubaki immediately went after one another with punches that went back and forth. Tsubaki appeared to gain the advantageous however, drilling Sapphire hard enough she was down to her knees.

Tsubaki gained some distance from her challenger, using it to gain momentum for a running knee. But Sapphire rolled out of the way and grabbed hold of Tsubaki's arm as she rebounded. Sapphire whipped Tsubaki into the ropes but rather than rebound, Tsubaki hooked the ropes with her arms as Sapphire crashed down on the mat having gone for a dropkick that hit nothing but air.

(Skip)

Sapphire got the camel clutch synched in tight! Tsubaki had tried to move but only managed to move a few feet and was far from the liberation of the ropes.

"Sapphire Got Her, Dead Center In The Ring! Camel Clutch, Shades Of Sabu! Tsubaki Will Tap! It's Only A Matter Of Time!" Bennett exclaimed.

"This Is Going To A Shocker That Miniaturizes Crash Vs. Sokka!" Joey declared….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT INSTEAD IT WAS SAPPHIRE'S HEAD THAT TAPPED THE MAT WHEN ELENA MIYAZAWA & SAKURA HAGIWARA RUSHED IN FROM BEHIND AND KICKED HER IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!

"Dammit! Here Comes The Embarrassment Of The Berserk Gymnasium!" Joey shouted in disgust.

"What happened to being the impartial?" Bennett asked.

"That's Why I Got You Here! I'll Say What I Want And You'll Counterattack Me On Everything!" Joey snapped back as Sweet Diva stomped down on Sapphire's face. The crowd had been waiting all night just to unleash their hatred on them. The camera zoomed back as the assault occurred, the bell being rung as the match was thrown out. Toilet paper and trash was soon launched into the ring.

But they weren't here just to bruise Sapphire; they were here to put her away for good! Sakura began to place Sapphire just underneath her as Elena scaled the turnbuckle.

"What Are They Doing, What Are They Doing!?" Joey asked as Elena leaped off the turnbuckle, Sakura flipped Sapphire up in the air with a double underhook…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND ELENA PUSHED DOWN ON SAPPHIRE'S LEGS, SENDING HER HEAD DRILLING INTO THE CANVAS FROM THE SAKURA DRIVER EX (DOUBLE UNDERHOOK PILEDRIVER)!

"….Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed as Sapphire was motionless in the ring.

"Did They Just?!" Bennet shouted in complete.

"…I Think They Might Have Just Broke Sapphire's Neck!" Joey called.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd chanted over and over, shocked but unsure what damage the Sakura Driver EX had done.

Tsubaki had begun to recover from the camel clutch and just starting to regain her bearings. Her first clear sight was that of Sapphire's motionless body laying at the feet of Sakura, Elena getting back to her feet. They both turned to Tsubaki as she tried to pull herself back up to her feet. It was a 2-on-1 assault. Tsubaki was soon reduced to a heap on the canvas, as 2/3rds of the Sophisticated Beauty took turns stomping away at Tsubaki's knee.

"They Going After The Knee! These Derranged Pop Idols Are Now Targeting The Knee They Have Weakened The Past Two Weeks!" Joey exclaimed.

"They're Taking Away Tsubaki's Ability To Hit The Starbreaker!" Bennett declared as Tsubaki was soon riving in pain. It wasn't from some major move, just the persisting stomps that reawoke the strain in the knee. The only movement she could do was not of her own will, but by Sweet Diva booting her out onto the time keeper's table. Monitors, papers and the bell as sent falling to the floor by Tsubaki's body while Holo, and everyone at the table bolted.

"Now what they going to do, break the Champion's neck also?" Joey asked in disgust as it appeared they were both going to start climbing the turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

BUT THEY WERE STOPPED FROM DOING ANY MORE HEINOUS DEEDS TONIGHT BY THE ARRIVAL OF THEIR OPPONENTS AT INTERNATIONAL INSANITY!

"Here Comes The Miyazaki Maidens, Armed With Chairs! Thank Heavens!" Joey happily said, the chairs cracking the backs of Sakura and Elena who both fall back into the ring. San and Nausicaa both began to stomp away at Sweet Diva to keep them at bay while both wrestlers and trainers hurry out to the ring to tend to Sapphire first and eventually to Tsubaki.

"The Whole Locker Room Rushing Out Here, We Got Sapphire Down! We Got Tsubaki Out On The Time Keeper's Table, We Got San And Nausicaa Keeping The Perpetrators At Bay!" Joey specified.

"Cool the Maiden's jets, someone cool their jets!" Bennett hollered.

"GET THE FREAKIN REPLAY UP AND SHOW BENNETT WHY THEY SHOULDN'T COOL THEIR JETS!" Joey ordered. The screen cut away to what Joey requested, a slow-motion replay of the Sakura Driver EX. This was from the cameraman in the corner, not the hard camera few we had during the original play through. It was unclear to see if they had actually broken Sapphire's neck, but we can all be assured that Sapphire definitely would be receiving some sort of medical treatment after the show.

Once the regular feed was restored, it seemed every paid employee of NCW had filed out into the 2300 Arena as fans were still white hot over what had occurred. Chants of "THEY ARE CRACKWHORES! THEY ARE CRACKWHORES!" were directed at Sweet Diva who had now rolled out to the floor as security and wrestlers had gotten between them and the Maidens. At this point even DXP was out here, sitting up on the turnbuckle behind the crowd trying to figure out all that was unfolding.

"….We'll, we apologize for this conclusion fans. The NCW World Women's Championship match has been thrown out, I don't know if Sapphire will be seen in the coming months, she might a broken neck thanks to Sweet Diva. Tsubaki's starting to get to her feet….I'll see you all Saturday for Prime and then next week on Electric in Asbury Park, NJ…..I'm Joey Styles…..along with Bennett….I don't know how your going to have a good night after seeing this." Joey said, signing off while the last shot of the show was from the outside focusing on the crowd on one side of the ring surrounding Sapphire, while we can see Tsubaki is just starting to get back to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

AND PHILADELPHIA GOT THEIR EXTREME FIX AS SELENA RICHARDSON RUSHED INTO THE RING, COMING FROM SOMEWHERE IN THE CROWD. SHE JUMPED OVER THE ROPE, GRABBING TSUBAKI BY THE HEAD AND SPLINTERING THE TIME KEEPER'S TABLE WITH A BEAUTY STRIKE (SPRINGBOARD DDT)!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chanted, even though they knew they should be hating on this.

"…OH MY GOD!" Joey shouted as some of the mob in the ring rushed to the outside and tried to divide Selena from the now prone Tsubaki, who would also need to be getting medical attention!


	11. NCW Prime 5-20-17

**NCW Prime- Episode #48- 5/20/17 (Taped May 14** **th** **)- 2300 Arena- Philadelphia, PA**

The show commenced was the startling sounds of sirens. Fading from back, we trainers closing the door of a ambulance which hurried away from the 2300 Arena. Though it was clear this was the scene from Electric as much of the crowd were the female rosters of said show, along with DXP and all the referees.

"This Is A News Flash From Northern Carnage Wrestling! Thursday Night, in the final moments of Electric. The Sophisticated Beauty jumped Tsubaki & Sapphire in the middle of their World Women's Title Match. Sapphire Birch suffered what we worried was a broken neck at the hands of Sakura & Elena. Although this is Prime, we want to give you an update on Sapphire's condition." Joey declared. "Sapphire was taken to a local medical facility where she was diagnosed with some type of fracture. Thankfully, we were told it will not severe to the point of requiring surgery but she will be out of action in NCW for some time."

(Static Transition)

The feed cut to a graphic of Streak, the Hypersonic Championship and a question in the center. The videos of Streak and the belt froze as Critic came on the airwaves.

"But this IS Prime, and on tonight's edition of Prime. We will learn where the Hypersonic Championship will come to lie on the International Insanity card." Critic announced.

(Static Transition)

We are then given a front row view of slowed footage of Steven Prazak being hurdled out of one of the 'luxury' boxes at the NCW Arena, being swallowed out of sight by the thousands of fans below.

"Last week, long time wrestling interviewer Steven Prazak begin part of what Vaas Montenegro has called a 'test run' of 'The Perfect Organism". He also promises that tonight we will see the second test run, this being a 'public showing'. I have no idea what is going to go on, security is going to be tightened like you've never seen before. I fear a lawsuit!" Joey exclaimed.

(Static Transition)

The frame is divided up into fourths as the faces of Hiccup Haddock, Drew Cage, Tucker Foley and Danny Phantom appear on screen.

"Hiccup Haddock appears to have his sights set upon the NCW World Heavyweight Championship, but Sokka won't even bat an eye in his direction. Instead, he and Drew Cage will go against Tucker Foley and Danny Phantom, who jumped the new NCW Tag Team Champions The Frozen Asylum last week! I sense an explosion of chaos about to go down tonight in Philly on Prime!" Critic declared.

(Skip)

Inside the 2300 Arena, known more famously as "The World's Most Famous Bingo Hall", the small crowd size of just a 1,000 is made up for by the hostility they all give off. The hatred is for the man standing on the bright blue canvas and red NCW logo, surrounded by black ropes, blue turnbuckles, and silver ring aprons.

"F*** PITTSBURGH! F*** PITTSBURGH! F*** PITTSBURGH!" The crowd chanted over and over, referencing the fact that the World Heavyweight Champion not only was affiliated with a faction that has its namesake from the 'other' Pennsylvania city, but the fact that Sokka was wearing a Patric Hornqvist Penguins Jersey to garner what some may call (alright all) cheap heat.

"Oh. Sorry, Sorry, I should probably take this off. Don't want to blow your voices out before the first match." Sokka calmly stated, beginning to lift up the jersey over his head. But the boos were continuing, with more chants of "YOU SOLD OUT (YOU DICK) YOU SOLD OUT (YOU DICK)!".

"Hmm…oh jeez, on second thought. It's freezing like daggers in here. Not sure if its you or the fact this place got no controlled climate." Sokka replied, pulling the jersey back on to a even louder chorus of boos.

"Regardless of your cold hearts, WELCOME TO NCW PRIME! THE SHOW BUILT BY THE BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS OF THIS COMPANY'S HEART AND SOUL!" Sokka declared. But the crowd had a much different idea on who the heart and soul was.

"WE WANT CRASH! WE WANT CRASH! WE WANT CRASH!"

"No, No, No, No, we don't chant that here nowadays. He's gone, gone. That rodent is on the other side of the equator by now. Your never going to have to sit through another spot fest of his again. I tried to explain that to Johnstown last week, now here I am having to explain it to you people. I'm going to have to do it every week, hammer it in your thoughts. Your spot monkey…..okay, bandicoot in this case, your spot bandicoot has gone goodbye and now me and the Three Rivers Syndicate will steer this place back on course. We already got this place on TBS, the biggest market NCW's ever been on. We have blank checks to use from the pocket of Time Warner and Turner Broadcasting. We're going to clean up the crap in this place. We started by putting the belt around MY WAIST." Sokka decreed.

"ITS ON YOUR SHOULDER BUDDY!" A fan shouted.

"….At Least Its Worth More Than The 30 Dollar Plastic Belts You Go Buy At K-Mart!" Sokka declared. "And speaking of things that are on borrowed time, Hernan Ortiz's Hypersonic Title reign will becoming to a sudden halt. Why? Well, Streak would like me to inform all of you that beginning tonight there will be a series of 3 qualification matches that will….'showcase'…the Hypersonic Division. Each will be a Triple Threat match. And the winners of each will be going to International Insanity in a Ultimate X match!"

But the crowd didn't care on bit about what Sokka was announcing. They much rather see him in the ring putting that title where his mouth is rather than being some ring announcer introducing the card of the evening. Made worse with the Three Rivers bias that tainted every word the champion spoke.

"Your also going to see Adam Price be killed….well, that's every week with Adam at this rate. But you'll get to see Adam be killed by masked dude number 532193. And then big guy Titan Blake will make his in ring debut by squashing the washed up legend that is Naruto. And in our main event, you will see the greatest tag team today, Danny Phantom & Tucker Foley….(Pause for boos)….take on Drew Cage…and…..and…..somerandomdragondude, That's What Your Going To See. Yes, That's What My Boss Got Planned For You Tonight." Sokka stated. "But remember, no matter who wins tonight on this hour of Prime. No matter who is still standing….there is only ONE Championship That Matters In The Business Today! And That Is THE World Heavyweight Champion! And This Championship Will Not Be Stained By The Smog Of This Dump Any Longer, I Got To Take A Jot To Asbury Park For Next Week. I Got Nothing Left To Do Here."

"GOOD!" A few fans declared abrasively as Sokka was quick to begin to weave through the ropes and out of the ring. But he soon paused midway up the aisle as the individual all knew was avoiding by the way the name was glossed over had come out from the back.

Hiccup Haddock stood just in front of the mouth of the stage, not to pleased to have the world champion walk out without having even broken a sweat. It was clear from last week Hiccup had his sights aimed on Sokka, for at the very least to want and snap some sense back into Sokka's boss who was once friends with Hiccup. Hiccup was also not taking lightly to Sokka's agenda of enforcing the NCW World Heavyweight Championship was the sole title that mattered, as Hiccup was a former CEW World Champion. Sokka's response was the same as it was last week as it was today. Ignored him. Sokka continued his way back up the aisle, only budding shoulders with Hiccup but not even turning a blind eye. Any confrontation was not going to be occurring this day to the dismay of the Philadelphia crowd.

 **-Atticus Brown w/ Isla Woods vs. Ashitaka vs.** **Brad Carbunkle** **\- Triple Threat For Spot In Hypersonic Title Match At International Insanity**

Three paths linked the Hypersonic Division to NCW's biggest Pay-Per-View yet. The first path was to be fought for in Philadelphia. Atticus Brown, looking to solidify his drafting to the land of carnage in the FWM's Inaugural Draft several years prior. Ashitaka, a prince who was dead to his own people and looking to find something to stake his claim to. But the expected outcome was that of Brad Carbunkle, a NCW veteran looking to claim silver in any manner and to acquire control of the Hypersonic Division on behalf of the Three Rivers Syndicate.

But those expectations looked to have been shattered when Atticus scrambled Brad's face with a Reality Check (Beautiful Disaster Kick). Isla was jumping for joy on the outside as it seemed certain her and her lover's ticket to Glasgow was punched. All the King of Vinyl had to do was scale the 'buckle, drop a Record Flip on Brad, and get the three count…

…

…

…

…

…

Part 1, Check…

…

…

…

…  
Part 2, Check!...

…

…

…

…

…

Part 3?...

1…

….

…

..

2..

…

…

…

2.89 but Ashitaka broke up the pinfall to the surprise of all in the building. Especially by the means he did it; by vaulting up, on and over the top rope to drill into Atticus's back with a double foot stomp!

"The Pinfall Broken Up! Ashitaka Soaring In Here, I Thought He Was Out Of It After The Beatdown From Brad!" Joey exclaimed as the Last Emishi Prince ripped Atticus from the almost unconscious Brad. For one moment, Atticus was up on Ashitaka's shoulders and then the next he had knees stabbing into his abdomen.

"Double Knee Gutbuster!" Joey exclaimed.

"No, No! Come On Brad, Wake The Hell Up! Don't Blow It!" Critic repeated over and over as Ashitaka rolled up Atticus, Brad still motionless next to them…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"And Ashitaka Gets The Upset Win! He Goes To His First PPV. Atticus Brown Again Is On The Losing End Of A Match." Joey declared as Referee Mike Attitude raised Ashitaka's hand in victory.

"Well, I'm sure the Three Rivers Syndicate will uphold this decision and not try another way around to getting Brad Carbunkle in a Hypersonic Title match….my sarcasm level has reached 9000." Critic cynically stated.

 **Adam Price vs. X-Virus**

"Adam Price, former AMW Mountaineer Champion has been well…..on a bumpy road thus far in his time in NCW. Last week, we saw him get thrown from buckle to buckle by Naruto-" Joey bean saying.

"Before The NUKE Dropped On Spark-Sparky-Anime-Man…" Critic declared, referring to Titus Blake's debut.

"…Yeah….we'll be getting to that later in the night." Joey slowly replied. "But let's just say in Philadelphia, Adam's fortune didn't change for the better."

(Static Transition)

X-Virus was clearly wearing down Adam throughout this contest. Ever punch, every kick, every dive was cutting more and more of Adam's stamina away. He was on shaky legs by the time the highlight began to play. The only thing he could muster out was a pathetic slap to X-Virus. This only seemed to infuriate the silent hardcore high flyer who responded with a kick to the gut.

"Uh….Adam….." Critic worriedly said.

X-Virus whipped Adam harshly into the rope before leveling him with a big boot. X-Virus soon managed to get Adam up into a Crucifix position, perfect for X-Virus to execute the Crucifix Diver but just about the worst thing to occur to Adam.

"Crucifix Driver!" Joey exclaimed.

"I Can See That, You Don't Have To Remind The Poor Bastard!" Critic Snapped Back With.

X-Virus soon locked hold of Adam's wrists, whipping him high in the air

…

…

…

…

X-VIRUS CRUSH BOMB!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"And X-Virus wipes Adam into the trash bin." Joey declared as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner of the match a 6:35, X-Virus!" Stephen DeAngeis announced.

X-Virus and his manager Amaris were not interested in the rewards of victory, and were quickly departing the ring and the 2300 Arena. They left behind a crowd cheering for seeing Adam get thrashed around yet again, who was beginning to come to in the center of the ring. His manager and girlfriend, Selena Richardson, slid into the ring and tried to comfort him. But all he could muster out was slamming his fist into the canvas a few times.

(Skip)

 **Chris, Bill & Vaas Interview**

The ring was soon filled with three studio chairs, and a very nervous Ai Tanabe.

"…Well, we're scheduled to here from Bill Cunning, Vaas Montenegro and Chris House. Last week we saw Chris….well…just see for yourself." Joey sighed.

(Static Transition)

"Um….okay….so what are your plans on how you will….'rebuild' Chris?" Steven asked.

"Well you're in luck, we're gonna start with a series of dry runs. Y'know, don't wanna through him in the water and drown. Just some simple tests. The first of which, ones who question his abilities just because of a few losses." Vaas added as Bill walked off behind Steven. "We would like some proper documentation cameraman so keep rolling. Don't give a s*** what TBS wants or not."

"Um….okay….wait…."Steven said, beginning to piece together what Vaas said…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Bill Quickly Rushed Up Behind Steven And Handcuffed Him.

"My Apologies, I Hope This Dump Provides You With Some Form Of Health Insurance!" Bill declared as he shoved Steven into the center of the room. The cameraman frantically backed away AS CHRIS JUMP ON STEVEN AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE LEMON BROOK PLUNGE (Fisherman Buster)! The towel dropped to the floor, though we are not able to see Chris's face. Steven struggles to a stance…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE LEVELING HIM WITH THE CARBON FOOTPRINT (RUNNING BIG BOOT)!

By this point a good portion of the crowd had directed their attention toward the assault ongoing in the private box with fans chanting, "MASSACRE CHRIS! MASSACRE CHRIS! MASSACRE CHRIS!"

The camera cut away to the hard camera which has turned as far left as it could to try and document the attack. We can only see the tops of heads….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL STEVEN'S BODY WAS SENT FLYING OUT OF THE PRIVATE BOX AND DOWN SEVERAL ROWS INTO THE CROWD, AT LEAST A DOZEN FANS CAUGHT IN THE DESTRUCTION!

(Static Transition)

"Well…after…THAT….Steven Prazeck is indefinitely on leave. And since me or Joey don't want to get murdered, Streak has brought in Electric's interviewer Ai Tananbe because, she has no real credibility in the FWM yet and as such she's expendable." Critic stated.

"….L-Ladies and Gentlemen….Christopher House…" Ai stuttered, completely wishing to be on the other side of the planet right now.

The crowd in the small ex-bingo hall burst into cheers as the opening riff of "Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple rushed through the audio system. Gold lights burst through the grating around the light columns, blurring opposing edges of the camera. The curtain under the screen whipped open, as Bill was the first to appear to the crowd. Followed closely by Christopher who still had his head shrouded by a black towel, with Vaas bringing up the rear of the column of psychotic.

"CHRIS IS GOD! CHRIS IS GOD! CHRIS IS GOD! CHRIS IS GOD!" The fans were chanting over and over as the music faded away. But Chris merely sat on the center chair with head down, as if oblivious to everything around him.

"…s-so, Mr. Cunning, Mr. Montenegro…Mr. House?...what is the point of the random attack on S-" Ai began to ask but Bill extended his hand out over Ai's microphone.

"….You just gave the answer to your own question. The stuttering, the hesitation, the deep breathing, the perspiration. It's what the mere presence of Chris once had. It was Fear. Fear kept Chris at the top, nobody dared to f*** with him. But then, he lost his way. He lost his fear. Everyone just saw him as some huggable hardcore freak who was 'thankful'." Bill stated. "He was 'thankful' for every little thing. 'Thankful' for the fans, 'thankful' for his siblings, 'thankful' for his accomplishments, 'thankful' for being able to s*** in the morning. Who was he thanking? Who Was He Thanking? God?"

"God? But Christopher IS God! The God Of Carnage! He put the f***ing fear of god in everyone around him. Nobody f***ed with him. He was way-way up there in the sky he looked down upon all the peons in this industry….then he hit the ground. Hard. He lost his power of fear. One of the greatest hindrances attached to him. The hindrance that ruins us all, holds us all back." Vaas declared.

"…."

"Go ahead, f***ing ask me hermana. That's your job, ain't it? Ask me what the hindrance is." Vaas demanded, his muscles in his face starting to tighten.

"…w-what is the hindrance?"

"Blood Ties."

"…..b-blood ties?"

"Think of it this way. Chris was at the bottom the barrel of the House family. He was the s*** Velvet, Jack and Lillian stood in. It wasn't the name House that boosted him to fame. No, No, No. Did he EVER beat Crash when the rest of his family was at his side. No. He was only able to beat Crash at WWII when he cut every blood tie he had, didn't worry about the repercussions, didn't care what others thought. He became the God of Carnage, The Psychopath Of NCW, The Wielder Of The Weed Wacker, The NCW World Heavyweight Champion when he cut all those ties and have the simple thought of destroying everything in his path. He was at the top because, like we said, he put the fear of god into everyone who dare crossed his path. It wasn't the name that made people fear. It was fear that made people remember the name." Vaas explained.

"All I see nowadays around here are people sitting on their a***es and collecting Washington's and Lincoln's based solely on their name. The Cages, The Ortizs, Countless Avatar Families Who Have No Last Name For Some Reason, The Alvarezs. Especially the f***in Alvarez's I mean what have any of them actually done? What has Johnny Alvarez done? What has Evelyn Cano done? I'll give Jesse that credit of a wimpy TV Title reign, but his chances of being anything were dashed when Chris killed him a few years back in his hometown at Malice. All they are is trash that sits around and synthons the credit that hard workers like Chris deserve." Bill added. "And etc, etc, etc. You heard what we said last week. The rest is still the same. Now you have anything else to ask of us? Anything Streak wants to know?"

"….Does Chris ever actually intend to challenge Johnny Alvarez to a one on one?" Ai asked.

"…what in heaven's name are you talkin about?" Bill asked with sarcasm.

"Well…..i mean…..Johnny's been storming around the back for weeks wanting a match after what happened in the Chamber." Ai reminded.

"Oh yeah, that…..well remind me again and remind everyone at home, what happened in the chamber?" Bill questioned.

"Well….you saw what happened."

"I know that, just restate."

"….Chris speared Johnny through the pod."

"Correct. And why did Chris spear Johnny through the pod?"

"…Because Johnny pinned Chris."

"He didn't just pin him. No, Chris wouldn't have speared him then."

"…..he rolled him up, I don't get wh-"

"He Rolled Him Up! A Roll Up! A F***ing School Boy! A Small Package! Cowardly Roll-Up!" Vaas decreed. "A F***in Coward Johnny Is! Didn't Want To Fight Chris Head On So Instead He Goes For A Roll-Up Thinking He'll Avoid A Beatdown."

"So, Miss Tanabe. The Question is not is Chris going to challenge Johnny, the question is will Johnny challenge Chris? Will Johnny step away from using his family's name as a shield and will he actually make his own decision and challenge the God of Carnage? Will Johnny Challenge Chris?" Bill asked, the final words of the interview.

Team D.E.A.D w/ Rose Luna vs. ZAP w/ Barbara Dickenson

 **Titus Titan Blake w/ Varrick vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto recently has been trying to reevaluate his place in NCW. Which is in stark contrast to the first year of NCW where we was the world champion. Now he found himself playing the formula of 'Monster of the Week'. This week being the newest wrestler to have Varrick in their corner, Titus 'Titan' Blake.

The match was two pitting two heavyweights together. But while Naruto was often the benchmark of the average wrestler at 228 lbs and standing 5'8'', he was dwarfed by the three hundred pounder that stood six foot six. And the worse thing for Naruto was he was not slowed by his weight in the slightest. Because Titus didn't see himself as a heavyweight; he saw himself as a high flyer. Which was the worst case scenario for the Hero of Konoha.

Naruto tried to get as much offensive as he could in the early have of the contest, trying to ensure Titus would be a flightless bird throughout the night. He drilled a plethora of kicks into the knees of the giant. But Naruto's offensive unraveled midway through when Naruto's attempt at a High Fly Flow was thwarted by Titus playing dead. Soon, Naruto found himself being compressed against the canvas was a Samoan drop.

Titus's powerhouse prowess was the first to shine. With Naruto having his insides bruised by corner splashes, wheel kicks, and power slams. As the match neared its zenith, Naruto's limp body was made into the landing pad for Titus's Fall Of The Titans (Top Rope Diving Splash) which secured Titan his first NCW victory.

 **Drew Cage & Hiccup Haddock vs. Danny Phantom & Tucker Foley**

It was clear this contest was not going to be run of the mill, this was going to be blurred by the desire of Hiccup Haddock to exact punishment on the Three Rivers Syndicate by any means necessary. He felt whoever he took out, it equated to getting payback for his former friend backstabbing himself and the company entire. But running headlong into a fight with Tucker Foley did not end well in the early portion of the match. Tucker and his partner had to prove they were valid candidates to challenge the Frozen Asylum at International Insanity and quickly beat Hiccup into a corner.

Tucker's brawling capabilities were on full display. He may not be the most technical of the NCW Roster, but by god does he ensure every fist he throws counts. Soon Hiccup found his sternum being compressed by the turnbuckles following a Irish Whip. He was trying to survive the early storm as fans in the building were in complete disgust by Tuckers dominance over who is supposed to want to challenge for the world title.

Tucker was having a ball manhandling Hiccup, only slipping up briefly when he did. He soon tagged Danny in to join in. Both whipping Hiccup violently into the ropes before rattling him with double kicks. But Danny consistently tried to end the match early, thinking Hiccup had already been worn down to the point. But two different pin attempts came up short; first by a kickout and the second by Drew's interference.

But Hiccup finally is able to catch a break when Danny had him up in a fireman's carry. Danny was frustrated in his attempts to send Hiccup flying to the mat as The Dragon Rider held on to the rope for dear life. Danny was finally able to throw down Hiccup with a powerbomb, but the delay gave Hiccup enough strength to lock his legs around Danny's neck and throw him to the other side of the ring with a hurricanrona thanks to the momentum of the powerbomb. Hiccup now had the chance he needed to get the hell out of the ring. If only it wasn't for how exhausted he now was. Every inch he made toward Drew's hand which was extended enough he might hyper extend a muscle….

…

…

…

…

…

All of it in vain when Danny cinches his hands onto Hiccup's ankle. Hiccup tries to pull away with more force then the Human Halfa but is dragged back into the center of the ring, with Danny reeling the leg into the single leg Boston crab.

Hiccup managed to drag himself close enough to gain a rope break. And thanks to Danny tagging back in Tucker manages to find an opening long enough to tag in Drew. Drew's anticipation to get in the ring had continued to build and build and was at a boiling point when he was tagged in. Diving down from the vertex of the turnbuckle, Tucker was levelled. The tempo of the match went from a slow but grueling dissection to a high speed spot fest. Tucker's brawling capabilities were cancelled out by Drew air bombing off of the buckles the ropes, turning him inside out with powerful and quick clotheslines and kicks.

But while Drew managed to light up Tucker to the delight of everyone in the 2300 Arena, the problem was Drew was going to be unable to capitalize. Hiccup needed time to recover on the outside, and soon Drew himself was beginning to feel sluggish. Tucker soon managed to ground the high flyer and keep him on the mat, dishing out a variety of punches of the upper half of his body.

Twisting the arm, Tucker pulled Drew into the place he least wanted to be. Danny was tagged back in and began walking across the top ropes while Tucker continued to increase the torque on Drew's arm. Delivering a double axe hammer down upon the twisted arm. I didn't look aesthetically pleasing for the camera of the magazines, but was clearly effective as Drew was down to his knee, holding the wounded arm tightly to his ribs.

Danny and Drew's chapter in this match was straight down the middle in terms of control. The first half was all Danny as he was lobbing Drew around the ring with the intent on navigating toward using the Ghost Vortex. This fact being punctuated by a Arn Anderson Spinebuster. As Drew coiled up, trying to suck up the pain, Danny was in full on taunt mode and began to set up for the Ghost Vortex.

But it was not to be, as Drew refused to raise off the mat. He was close enough to the ropes to lock his feet around the bottom strand, ensuring Danny would have to use all his power to pry him into the center of the ring. The delay was long enough for Hiccup to tag himself back into the fight and took him down with a Lou Thesz Press. Danny was able to throw Hiccup aside but this was the start of the Dragon Rider's comeback in the match. A assault of Hiccup's signatures went on for the next few minutes, and soon it seemed probable the Three Rivers Syndicate would suffer a second defeat in Philadelphia.

Hiccup stopped Danny midway through a irish whip and brought him down to the mat with a gritty Dragon's Bite (Arm-Trap Triangle Choke). The arm was locked in, along with the throat. Danny's legs thrashed around aimlessly try to reach for the ropes but none were in sight. The crowd repeated the action they all wanted Danny to perform. "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Tucker Got His Hand's Dirty Yet Again! He lunged into the ring and broke up the submission, ripping Danny from Hiccup to safety. But while he secured his partner's safety, he failed to safe himself from being pulled into the center of the ring and being turned inside out by a variant of Okada's Rainmaker!

"A RAINMAKER FROM HICCUP…." Joey stating the obvious…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS DANNY KICKS HICCUP IN THE GROIN AND EXECUTES THE GHOST VORTEX!

"AND HICCUP FAILS TO PROVE HIS CASE FOR CONTENDER!" Critic decrees as Danny rolls over Danny and goes for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

BUT NO THREE COUNT TO VICTORY AS HCCUP MANAGES TO GET THE SHOULDER OFF THE CANVAS!

"No, wait! Kickout! Hiccup Kicked Out!" Joey exclaims. "He Must Proof His Point He Is A Valid Contender For Sokka!"

"Then Why Doesn't He Just Go Face Him!?" Critic asked.

"You Think Streak Would Honestly Be That Fair!?" Joey snapped back, having to shout over the 1,000+ in attendance.

Danny had to recalculate, he had to think up something quick to ensure the kickout was just a fluke. But he only had a few seconds, didn't manage to think up one as Hiccup again locked the arm!

"And Hiccup Back On The Arm! But No Choke! He's Getting Up To His Feet! Danny's Trying To Free Himself, Hiccup Got Control! He's On His Shoulders Now…" Joey narrated…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"DRAGON TAMER!"

The knee drove deep into the spine of Danny, who was out of commission offensively for the rest of the night. Hiccup, almost depleted of his energy, stumbled back into his corner. He looked down at the prone Halfa, knew he had the match one and believed for sure this was cement his case for being number contender for the World Championship. He pulled himself up, poised to go for the cover…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

BUT DREW TAGGED HIMSELF IN!

"And…Drew Just Tagged Himself In!?" Joey described, confused as to why he would do so. "Drew, the match is won! Hiccup got it for you!"

"Exactly, Joey! Drew also wants to be the one that gets the credit for dishing out this loss!" Critic declared.

Hiccup was confused, as Drew rushed into the ring, going for the cover. Drew knew what he was doing. He thought Hiccup was just too exhausted to carry on. He was ensuring he and Hiccup got the win. Or maybe it was a desire to also make it known to Sokka that he also was aiming his sights on the world title.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.899 But Tucker Again Rushed In To Break The Pin Up!

"Well Whatever It Was For, Tucker Dashes Those Hopes Away!" Joey exclaimed as Tucker wailed away at Drew, with Hiccup just too exhausted to break it up. Drew, still suffering the effects of is injured arm is defenseless! Soon, Danny is also up to his feet. Tucker throws Drew to Danny who executes the Ghost Vortex!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"HA! EVERYTHING BACKFIRES ON DREW AGAIN!" Critic hysterically shouts, his joy in sharp contrast to everyone else in the building. Tucker dropped to his knees, acting like he had run a marathon or something. It was clear he was playing up just to rub it in Drew and Hiccup's face a bit more. Danny retracted away from the prone Drew, his hand being raised by Senior Official Jim Molineaux.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Winner Of The Match At 17:18….Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley!" Stephen DeAngelis announced to the displeased crowd. Many in attendance beginning to grab for their coats and whatever they had laying around, preparing to leave.

"Hiccup Had The Advantage, He Had Them Beat! Drew Tried Rushing In To Capitalize For His Ailing Partner But It Was Too Late! The Three Rivers Syndicate's Answer To The Frozen Asylum Have Won Here In Philadelphia!" Joey exclaims, knowing the show was fastly approaching its 60 minute deadline.

"Get It Right Joey, Drew Chose Making A Statement To The TRS Over His Friend!" Critic declared.

"Does Everything Have To Be A Hidden Conspiracy?!" Joey asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, you believe what you want to believe, I believe what I want to believe. Let everyone at home believe what they want to believe. We'll see you all in Asbury Park next we-"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And The Show Ended With A Image That Was Much More Appealing To The Philadelphia Crowd! The Frozen Asylum, Rushing In And Delivering A Receipt For Last Week! They Decked Danny and Tucker With The World Tag Team Belts And Began To Beat Down On Them As The Show Faded To Black!

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! IT'S THE FROZEN ASYLUM! JASON AND DAVID ARE HERE! SHADES OF WHAT TUCKER AND DANNY DID LAST WEEK! WAIT, WAIT! DON'T FADE TO BLACK! STAY ON THI-"


	12. NCW Year 5 May Week 4

**NCW Electric- Episode #10- 5/25/17 (Taped May 19** **th** **)- Asbury Park Convention Hall- Asbury Park, NJ**

The primary focus of tonight's hour of Thursday night wrestling was addressed by DXP in a opening vignette. He discussed being rather pleased by the performance of Holly, Evelyn, Velvet and Lillian in their tag team war that occurred two weeks prior in Johnstown. DXP said if it wasn't for the Miyazaki Maidens and Sweet Diva already in the tag title contest that they both would probably be included. However, Lucia Sycroin does not have a challenger yet for her Spirit Championship. Therefore, the four will compete in a mini-tournament to determine said competitor. Tonight would see the House sisters breaking apart to face either Velvet of Evelyn. The winners of the two contests will face each other head on next week in New York. Whoever comes out on top will have the 'honor'….more like dreaded honor…to face Lucia at the largest event in NCW history up to this point.

 **-Lillian House vs. Evelyn Cano- Semi Finals For Spirit Title #1 Contender**

Lillian House has always been the forgotten House sibling in NCW. Her psychotic brother is one of the company's most famous and most important wrestlers; the other brother was the third man in the contest that awarded Drew Cage the World Heavyweight Championship in his hometown all those years ago; her sister is a former World Women's Champion and known for a historic rivalry with….a certain wrestler that will not be mentioned…But Lillian just never seemed to be able to break out. Tonight was her chance, however. Tonight she had the chance to achieve what her brother was trying to do, strike a decisive blow to the Alvarez family. Although the name wasn't attached to her, Evelyn was also out there to ensure she lived up to and maybe even surpass her cousins Jesse and Johnny.

In the early going, Evelyn was making Lillian's live rough. Evelyn had the intent to put on a l _ucha libre clinica_. The crowd particularly popped when a dazed Lillian who was staggering on the outside was crushed like and eggshell by slingshot plancha; far more precise then most planchas in the industry. But while Evelyn was certainly learning from her hardcore mentor Holly on the ways of brawling, she still wasn't quite there yet. Lillian was able to start to turn the momentum of the match in her favor, with the match briefly flooding over the barricade and into the crowd.

Making it back into the ring before the 20 count, Lillian aimed to turn the dial back to a -10 in terms of speed. A series of rest holds soon followed, partially to ware out Evelyn and partially to tick off the diehard hardcore faithful in Asbury Park. Evelyn soon found ways to break free, 2/3 break outs ending badly for Lillian. But Lillian finally sent Evelyn to la-la-land for a short while with a vicious roundhouse kick to the kneeling Latina Diva. But kickouts soon followed that began to frustrate Lillian more and more.

The matches climax was when Evelyn turned a Killswitch off. They battled back toward the turnbuckle, both firing equally powerful punches. But Evelyn mustered the strength to overpower Lillian, and a little bit of showboating with a handstand before throwing Lillian down to the blue canvas with Viva La Diva (Turnbuckle Handstand into A Frankensteiner). After whipping her head back to shake out any cob webs in her cerebrum, Evelyn yanked the downed Lillian into the center of the ring before racing for the opposite turnbuckle. From there, it was a predictable Latina Splash that bumped Evelyn one step closer to International Insanity!

 **Sophisticated Beauty Promo**

"You know, last year nearly 5,000 workers were killed on the job. You should consider yourself very lucky Sapphire that all you got was a slight compression fracture. To honest I don't get why everyone is so appalled at what occurred. This isn't the first time someone got hurt in a wrestling ring. If it was someone like me or Sakura or Elena got injured I would understand. People would have a valid reason to worry and break out in sweats. What would NCW do without its main event trio? Who could fill our boots? But Sapphire?...Really? We're all crying over one of many one dimensional Pokeman characters (yes, typo is intentional). I mean, how many do we got in this place? You got Ash, you got Red, you got Blue, you got Garry, you got May, you got Brock, you got Misty, you got Dawn, you got inserted blank bland character here….and Sapphire's whole thing is she lived in the wild?...Hmm….where did I here that before. Girls, why does that sound familiar?" Selena playfully enquired the pop idol's standing behind her.

"Oh I don't know…." Sakura trailed off.

"….Oh yeah. Yeah, remember Sakura. We're facing two tree huggers in Glasgow." Elena reminded her partner with a tone of sarcasm thicker than a milkshake.

"Indeed we are. Well….more like a handicap match. You got the misanthropic wolf girl who got all the skills but no brains…" Sakura began to say.

"And we got the wacko princess who loves insects who got all the brains but no skill." Elena added.

"And there never going to be a cohesive unite." Sakura declared.

"They are just another flash in the pan. I mean, there is only one women's tag team that is synonymous with NCW. Is it Seductive Dream?" Elena asked.

"No."

"Is it Frozen Rush."

"Nada."

"What about the Digital Angels?"

"Who are they again?"

"So come June 11th, there no question what the outcome will be. It won't be a classic, it will just be a clinic. We will be two time Women's Tag Team Champions and there is nothing else too it."

"That won't be all girls." Selena said. "Because I highly doubt anyone else is going to dare accept another Open Challenge from that paper champion. Tsubaki, you got nobody that will dare enter the ring with you because they know I am the only one who is capable of holding a world championship in this company. I am the only one who is the most photogenic, literary diverse, athletically gifted wrestler today. Tsubaki, put that belt on the line at International Insanity and you will become famous. For what? For marking the dawn of the era of dominance of the Auburn Beauty. It will be the Age of The Sophisticated Beauty."

 **Pyrrha Nikos vs. Remi Bordeaux**

Pyrrha was having her patience withered thin by the Gamer Champ. From day one, Pyrrha has consistently been butting heads with Joan where she went in NCW. From Joan's Rant on Rejuvenation, to the 20 Women Royal Rumble for the World Championship, from backstage, and now having to go through both members of Joan's posse.

Pyrrha thought she might finally get Joan in the ring, but instead found her opponent to be Remi. Poor Remi, she and her sister could truly be one of the top tag teams in NCW. But instead Joan was more worried about using them to keep Pyrrha at bay. The match was similar to Maxine's from last week. Remi tried to get some offensive in the match but whatever she had was soon extinguished by the power of Pyrrha who ended the match with her signature _Miló Javelin_ (Spear) to gain the quick victory.

But tonight's aftermath was quite different from last weeks. Instead of Joan ranting on the microphone, she and Maxine hit the ring the moment the end bell sounded. Both pounced on Pyrrha from behind, the crowd full of hate as the Invincible Girl was whipped hard turnbuckle spine first numerous times. Maxine soon broke from the attack, looking to make sure her sister was okay. But Joan could care less about her prodigies at the moment, punching and slapping at Pyrrha who soon looked to me on another planet mentally. All of the Electric officials rushed out from the locker room and quickly broke up the lopsided beatdown. Joan shouting remarks of, "NOT SO INVINICBLE ANYMORE!" and "BURIAL MACHINE!" while Pyrrha groggily tried to get back to her feet.

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Promo**

We find the World Women's Champion in a moment of contemplation. Biting her thumb while ensuring the belt remained on her shoulder with the other, contemplating on how to best respond to the atrocities of last week in Philadelphia.

"…The past few weeks have been the best few of my life. I've been having fun, enjoying the competitive contests I've tried to give crowds. But…playtime's over I suppose. I was living in a fantasy land thinking that's how things were going to work; open challenge after open challenge. Although its what I want to give to the crowd, give them back an element of surprise this has been lost to cynicism today….but all that's led to is me ignoring reality." She said, with a solemn tone. "Playtime is over…playtime is over…..Selena, playtime is over….you got my attention, and it shall be the worst thing you could have ever done. You think I'm just going to lay down and die, oh no. Don't think I can't overpower you. Don't think I can't out maneuver you. Don't think I won't hold back. I'm setting the new precedent for female champions; I will make a statement out of you. You think you're the only one worthy of holding this belt. Well, at International Insanity, I'm going to put this belt on the line. It's you vs. me. And when its all said and done, the only person worthy of holding it will be me. And indeed, everyone will be afraid from now on to accept any open challenge of mine. Why? Because I tolerated you, I played the patience game. All you had to do was walk down and accept my open challenge. But no, no, no, instead you wanted to toy with me. And when that didn't work, you went and nearly broke Sapphire's neck. Don't think I'm a push over just because I can be quiet and passive. So at International Insanity, not only will I retain this belt, if need be I will consume your soul!"

 **-Holly Storm vs.** **Velvet House** **\- Semi Finals For Spirit Title #1 Contender**

The women's main event for Asbury Park featured two that have been far from this position for quite a long time. In fact, Holly Storm had never been considered a main event wrestler, at least in terms of her NCW career. She primarily stuck to lower and midcard contests, often putting others over. For once, though, she finally had the chance to go all in. It may not be for the World Women's Championship, but the Spirit Championship was a start. But she would have to get through a former holder of both of those titles to even think about possibly challenging.

The matches first half was that of hardcore joy. Holly didn't go for many fancy moves but rather simply worried about beating the crap out of Velvet House. From irish whips into the post, ramming into the barricades, and use of the chairs in the crowd. But that's not to say Velvet didn't fire back, using the ropes on two occasions to choke out Holly for as long as Senior Official John Finnegan would allow.

Holly thought she had the match one following a Storm Driver, but Velvet was not down just yet. And thus began a comeback for Velvet to the dismay of her opponent and the Asbury Park crowd. It had been a long time since we saw the old ways of who was once seen as the head of the House family. Targeting the knee of Holly, she softened her up to ensure she would be unable to lift her to try another Storm Driver. A Beauty-T seemed the snap off the lights in Holly's head, but to the surprise of many she was able to kick out. It wasn't enough though as ultimately she was unable to execute a second Storm Driver. Velvet won the 14 minute match with a second Beauty T.

 **NCW Prime- Episode #49- 5/27/17 (Taped May 21** **st** **)- Asbury Park Convention Hall- Asbury Park, NJ**

 **-Zach Cage vs. Aang vs Mako- Triple Threat For Spot In Hypersonic Title Match At International Insanity**

Hernan was for sure watching closely with his Hypersonic Championship in hand somewhere backstage, as this was the second of three Triple Threats that would determine his opponents in a Ultimate X match at International Insanity. To make matters worse, all three in tonight's match were some of the company's top tiered high flyers. Although Zach Cage still is in the shadow of his brother, he has really begun to develop his own style of throwing caution to the wind. Meanwhile Aang has been a constant mainstay in the land of carnage. A former Hypersonic Champion, a former multi-time holder of the now defunct Combat Championship. All he wished to do now was to keep gaining championships. But from the same franchise came a different wrestler who had equal longevity in NCW. Mako is a former Television Champion, a former Tag champion during the early days when NCW operated under a NWA moniker. But similarly to Zach, was in the shadow of his own brother.

Zach and Aang were quick to work together at the start of the match, knowing that one of them was going to lose but they would ensure the Three Rivers Syndicate didn't a shot at the Hypersonic Championship. But after only a few minutes of double teaming on Mako, Zach was quick to turn on Aang. Zach attempted to ground Aang but his attempts at targeting the legs only worked briefly. Aang ensured Zach paid for his betrayal, and as such two duked it out back and forth.

That was until Mako laid both out via springboarding down ontop of the two, going for a cover on Aang to no avail before tying his hands with Zach with a similar result. Mako hammered away at Zach, trying to weaken him further. The match from here went on a roller coaster ride as neither of the three seemed to gain a significant leap of momentum as there was also someone extra ready to halt their chances at going to International Insanity.

Ultimately Aang fell victim to a superplex from Mako. But before Mako would have the chance to achieve victory for himself, for Streak, for Sokka, for the TRS, Zach kicked his lights out with a bicycle kick before picking up the scraps and stole the victory to the delight of the Asbury Park crowd!

 **Johnny Alvarez On Chris House**

Viewers at home receive a promo package from Johnny Alvarez, which is unusually tight on the face and neck.

"…..Chris…what the hell are you on? No, I'm being serious because your just having Vaas and Bill ramble incoherently. 'Blood Ties Are Weakness', 'Fear Kept Chris At The Top', 'Chris Is God', Chris, what the hell are you taking to listen to this crap? Crack, Heroine? I-I just…I thought you were this almight hardcore legend who actually propelled this style of wrestling into mainstream. I thought you were the cold, calculating artist of carnage. I Thought You Were Mr. Pay-Per-View?...But, its clear that you peaked far to early in your career and are already faltering, desperate to hold on and keep you name. Your having Bill and Vaas claim people like me and my family are scum? Ha, while you've been off going insane in the membrane, I've been paving my own path purely based off of the fact I am the best and punching people's teeth down their throats. I didn't the Alvarez name to get to that point. But while we're talking, while you've been trying to act all 'edgy' and stuff by brother has been doing just fine. A former Television Champion in fact. Not because of the Alvarez name, but because he is just that damn good. And Evelyn is also beginning to path her way through NCW, her own separate but unique path by going for the Spirit Championship. She didn't need the Alvarez name. So Chris, your done. Your just done, there's nothing left in the tank for you. So sure, I'll accept your 'challenge'….I wish I got here a few years ago because then we could really have a hardcore classic…but, I suppose I'll just going to have to end it in 3 minutes flat. Oh, and in case you back out, I got a stipulation that might enhance this contest." Johnny said. The camera slowly zoomed back, revealing both his hand were covered in thick tape which glue had conform to. The glue holding hundreds of multi-colored glass shards in place. The weapons of choice for what is called a Taipei Deathmatch. "….See You In Glasgow."

 **-Ben Tennyson vs.** **Bolin**

Two veterans of NCW squared off in Asbury Park. Ben Tennsyon looked to uphold the old ways of the promotion by joining the coalition known as the Three Rivers Syndicate. He was looking to re-establish himself as the powerhouse of NCW. He would have to do so however against the company's most popular athlete, the self-proclaimed "Whole Damn Deal", Bolin.

The first third of the contest was straight down the middle. Both tried jockeying for position before soon sliding to either end of the ring. Ben soon managed to bring Bolin down to the mat with a plethora of suplexes. Bolin was far from even being slightly warn down, however. Bolin began firing back, trying to replicate Ben's suplexes only to find his opportunities dashed.

The match soon spilled to the outside, as Ben whacked Bolin's head off the barricade. The brawl continued around the ring, but soon Bolin was able to gain advantage. He briefly halted any attempt by the 10th Wonder to win with a White Russian Legsweeper that crashed the back of Ben into the ring apron. Now it was all Bolin, who decided to showcase his range of moves. From Baseball Slides to suplexes that were equally vicious as Ben's, to even a springboard moonsault. But all of it was not enough to keep down the 10th Wonder.

Ben and Bolin once again were on even turf, having a slug fest that Ben managed to win. He commenced going about softening up Bolin for the Intergalactic but when he's ready to execute, Bolin finds a way out of it and levels Ben with a Pele Kick! Then follows up with Rolling Thunder for a near fall. Soon enough, Bolin also was aiming for a finisher of his own; The Five Star Frog Splash. But Ben was fortunate enough to muster up the strength to get just far enough out of range as Bolin came crashing down onto the canvas. He attempted to roll back to his feet but walked right into a BKT (Lifting Swinging Inverted DDT).

Ben had his sights for the Intergalactic once more, slamming the turnbuckle as he awaited Bolin's inevitable rise. But again Bolin managed to block the finsher and instead sent Ben flying into the ropes and on the rebound took him down with the Spinning Heel Kick. This time, he was able to execute the Five Star Frog Splash that got him the victory.

Afterwards, it was clear Bolin was far from satisfied. It wasn't the match he just had that was unfulfilling, but rather he had something on his mind he wanted to address.

"….Three Rivers Syndicate….You Are The Biggest Joke In Professional Wrestling. Why? What Takes A Plethora Of You To Achieve One, I Have Already Done. You Want To Control NCW?...I Controlled NCW As The Longest Reigning Hypersonic Champion…..And Even Though I Don't Got A Championship Right, I Do Got The Support Of The World's Best Fanbase. I Got The Best Wrestling Aresanal Of Anyone Active In The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. I Got The Most Loving Woman On The Earth….Why? Because I Am Bolin….The Whole F****ing Deal!" Bolin declared. "And….what is your answer for the Who Damn Deal?...Renton Thurston?...Renton Thurston?...Renton Thurston has not had a singles match yet in NCW….but yet is currently the NCW Television Champion. A championship I once held when it was named the US Heavyweight Championship. Renton, all you are is the TRS's attempt to cool my jets. But you are not the Whole Damn Deal. And your title reign will never be seen as legit so as long as you run in and knock be off ladders, or hide in six man tags. So, if by some chance you manage to retain against Jesse later tonight. I want you to put that belt on the line at International Insanity and let's just see if you can even be considered a legit champion."

 **-** **Renton Thurston** **w/ Eureka © vs. Jesse Alvarez- NCW Television Championship**

Bolin had laid out the challenge earlier in the night, but Renton was preoccupied with a title defense tonight against the Latino Kid. Jesse had never lost the Television Championship, instead he was forced to relinquish the belt like all other champions after No Way Out 2016. And although he was in the Fatal Four at Rejuvenation, he had yet to get his rightful one on one rematch.

(Skip)

The Latino Kid Dropped The Heavens With A Moonsault Down On Top Of Renton, But The Momentum Didn't Stopped As Jesse Rolled Back To A Stance With The Head Hooked!

"Moonsault…Transitioned Into A SUPLEX!" Joey exclaims as that's what it appears to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

BUT ITS SWAPPED OUT FOR THE IMPERSONATE FINALE (Underhook Suplex Into Cutter)!

"GET IT RIGHT, STYLES! IMPERSONATE FINALE!" Critic shouted as Jesse dropped for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.99 But Rather Then Hear The Three Count, Renton Launches His Leg Out And Manages To Get Hold Of The Rope!

(Skip)

Moments later, we find Jesse has brought Renton up to the top rope. He appears to have soften him up enough…for what may be the Alvarez Driver!

"If He Hits This, He'll Be Just The Third Person To Hold The Television Championship Twice!" Joey exclaimed. But by doing so he may have jinxed the Latino Kid, as Renton began to fire a series of elbows into the side of Jesse's cranium.

"Hold Your Horses, Joey. Renton's Getting Back In This Thing!" Critic said with much glee to the contrasting boos from the Asbury Park crowd.

Renton soon was off Jesse's shoulders, having slid back down to the ring. But found himself in a perfect position to hook Jesse…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CRUSH JESSE'S SPINE WITH THE AMITA DRIVE (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver)!

"…GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!" Critic declared as Renton rolled up Jesse…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

(Skip)

"Jesse Alvarez….Asbury Park….you all seemed surprised by tonight's outcome. But how could you? Do you really think a title change of this caliber was really going to occur on some random TV Taping in New Jersey of all places?" Renton asked, a small laugh ending his opening sentences. "I mean my god, look at this place. Then look at me. I may be young, I may be cocky, I may be full of s***. But if those were flaws, then how did I win this in my first NCW match?"

"I am the template for what a wrestling STAR must be. I'm young, I got skill, I got passion, I got silver, and I got the best woman by my side." Renton declared, turning to longingly look into the eyes of the turquoise haired coralien standing beside him. "I Am The New Damn Deal…..but we cannot have two of those in NCW. That Would Cause A Paradox! Now, some of you love the old ways. Hell, it's the reason this company was even created. To cater to a niche group of middle age nuts who refuse to admit 1999 has passed. Change is painful and must be done quickly. So….at International Insanity…it will be The New Damn Deal vs. The Whole Damn Deal…Bolin. You are nothing more than a bully who keeps the little man down. It is why you were removed from the division who supposedly made famous. And without that division, you got nowhere to go. So at International Insanity, I will meet you. At International Insanity, I will beat you. At International Insanity, I Will REPLACE You!"

 **NCW International Insanity (CARD THUS FAR)  
**

 **Renton Thurston (c) w/ Eureka vs. Bolin w/ Opal- NCW Television Championship**

 **Miyazaki Maidens vs. Sweet Diva- NCW Women's Tag Team Championship**

 **Frozen Asylum (c) vs. Tucker Foley & Danny Phantom- NCW Men's Tag Team Championship**

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (c) vs. Selena Richardson- NCW World Women's Championship**

 **Johnny Alvarez vs. Chris House- Taipei Deathmatch**

 **Hernan Ortiz (c) vs. Ashitaka vs. Zach Cage vs. ?- Ultimate X- NCW Hypersonic Championship**

 **Lucia Sycroin (c) vs (Evelyn Cano or Velvet House)- NCW Spirit Championship**


	13. NCW Year 5 May Week 5-June Week 1

**NCW Electric- Episode #11- 6/1/17 (May 26** **th** **)- Hammerstein Ballroom- New York, NY**

Following the now condensed opening of a mere 30-ish seconds highlighted by Halestorm's 'Mayhem', we are greeted by a range of diverse shots of the interior of the Hammerstein Ballroom which is filled to the brim with roughly twenty five hundred of the Big Apple's chapter of the NCW Faithful.

"From the Manhattan Center along 34th Street, its time for the best hour of women's wrestling. I'm Joey Styles, stuck with Bennett The Sage for another Thursday." Joey introduced as we cut to the commentary duo again standing in front of corner that is adorned by an Electric banner and NCW banner. Totally not being filmed in the someone's parents basement…totally….not in the slightest.

"You mean the pleasure of having be enhance your commentary, right?"

"Believe whatever you want to believe."

"Like how Selena will win at International Insanity? No wait, that's fact."

"…Believe Whatever You Want To Believe." Joey restated. "But as a preview into not only Electric's main event in Glasgow, but also the World Women's Tag Team Championship bout; tonight it's six women warfare as the Sophisticated Beauty square off against Tsubaki & The Miyazaki Maidens."

"Don't forget we shall be determining which poor sap will be going to Glasgow to get murdered by the Last Sycroin." Bennett tacked on.

"More like who will challenge for the Spirit Championship."

"What's the difference?"  
"…" Joey just shrugged, seeming to side with Bennett. "But at the top of the hour, we're going to see Catherine Wilson and Amber in one v. one action."

"Oh boy, a jobber vs. some mysterious being. I wonder how this'll go…" Bennett grumbled, getting a elbow jab from Joey.

 **-Catherine Wilson vs. Amber**

Catherine and Amber seemed to be out of place standing in one of the NCW's iconic temples. The golden balconies of the Hammerstein Ballroom bordered the scene as the crowd was looking to antagonize Cat with a parade of echoing of the single word 'JOBBER!' on repeat. If she were to ever move forward in life, she was going to have to put ear plugs in before every match. The constant taunts made her life difficult. The rest of the hindrance to her was Amber demonstrating a fine understanding of grappling. If it weren't for the red-to-charcoal hair and fiery attire complete with a decoratively charred rose along the waist, as well as the unnatural reddish eyes, she could be mistaken for someone out of ancient times with that particular moveset. But it was as if someone was controlling her, the moves she made were somewhat off-putting. Something was just ever so slightly uncanny. Ultimately, Catherine succumbed to being consistently grounded to the mat by this woman with a understanding of Greco-Roman wrestling, with Amber managing gain a gritty pinfall for the victory.

 **\- Shipping Off To Dublin**

While the show was only a third of the way through. Joey & Bennett reminded the home audience that next week NCW would make its debut in Ireland at the 3Arena in Dublin. Already set for next week's Electric card was an encounter between Sarah Ortiz & Lillian House as well as a tag team bout between GameGen2.0 and the Digital Angels (who have NOT been suspended like they have from other companies). But Joey & Bennett are interrupted by Jazz Fenton, the two commentators confused as to Jazz's reasoning for barging in.

"Give me the headset, give me the headset." She could be heard saying.

"But…why?" Joey asked.

She said something in return that was inaudible, but whatever it was it made Joey quickly lend the headset to Jazz.

"Bennett, would you agree that our Women's Champion is as weak as the previous one?"

"Of course, what else did you expect from me-"

"And would you agree the one before that was weak?"

"Well, seeing what mental state she has devolved to-"

"And what about the one before that? And The one before that?" And the one before that? And the one before that? And the one before that? And the one before that? And do you know who the only strong champion there has been?"

"I'm assuming your referring to yourse-"

"Good answer, otaku, good answer. You see, I'm strong at will, strong at heart and strong in mind. Especially that one, don't you forget. Strong in mind. So answer me this one otaku, why am I the only one of the so called "Female Four" even on the biggest show in NCW history?" Jazz asked.

"Because…..DXP moved on from Danny Phantom to Soul Ea-"

"Warm…"

"….Because DXP focused on Chris vs. Crash for years?"  
"Warmer…"

"…..Because DXP couldn't focus on creating homegrown talent?"

"Bingo. He and management were more worried about getting the big names in while letting new talent to rot off to the side. Now I might not be new, but I sure as hell have been left to rot now haven't I? I see people though like Catherine Wilson be left to rot and be made to look like a fool with the "I'M NOT A JOBBER" tantrum they write her to do. Meanwhile we got fossils like Asui and Coco clogging the system and only are there for name recognition. Lets be honest, since when have they done anything note worthy around here?"

"Coco Won The Freakin Tag Belts Last Ye-" Joey could be heard yelling off camera.

"Upeteeupeteeupeteeupeteebut….let's try that again….what have those two fur balls done recently?"

"Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!" Bennett chimed in.

"Exactly. At least they too aren't on the card. But that still doesn't change the fact NCW has once again gone stupid and left so many out of the match. And I won't rest till NCW gets its mind back in its head!" Jazz decreed before throwing the headset down and storming off.

 **-Evelyn Cano vs. Velvet House- Finals For Spirit Title #1 Contender**

With Lillian and Holly both being stepping stones to get to this point, a trip to Glasgow was up for grabs as Evelyn and Velvet finally had their long awaited singles encounter. Velvet hoping to ascend to the top where she has not been for years, Evelyn wanting to qualm the House threat much like her uncle was on Prime. But at the very least Evelyn didn't need to worry about Velvet running out with a weed whacker….right?

Good news, the weed whacker is NOT the universal weapon of the House. The bad news for Evelyn is Velvet managed to grapple her down to the mat for much of the first half of the contest. Velvet was also far more experienced with the hardcore styles that had established the company in the first place, crushing Evelyn against the barricades on numerous occasions. The only saving grace of Evelyn was the fact they were in New York and mats on the floor were mandatory. Didn't mean it felt any better, but hey, there could be that small percent chance it slightly helps.

But Evelyn's stubbornness to not give, not after having faltered to Velvet in the past in the tag team war a few weeks earlier, began to cause Velvet to run out of options. The exclamation point came with Evelyn managing to power through Velvet's Triangle Choke, smashing her against the buckles in a successful attempt to break the hold. Evelyn soon dropped Velvet's stamina to single digits with a fiery offensive punctuated by the Impersionate Finale, punching her ticket to Glasgow and a date with Lucia Sycroin for the Spirit Championship.

 **-International Insanity Updates**

While neither Pyrrha nor Joan appeared on this edition of Electric, news pertaining to them was priority in the second half of Electric. Joey and Bennett addressed the home audience and confirmed what several weeks of fuming was indeed leading to something. At International Insanity, there was no more using the Bordeaux Sisters as defenses against the Invincible Girl. In Glasgow, Joan will have to stop running and square off with Pyrrha Nikos by order of DXP….of course, we don't even need a promo package to know what Joan's thoughts are on this decision.

 **-Sophisticated Beauty vs. Tsubaki & Miyazaki Maidens**

With little over a week to go till International Insanity, fuel is put to the two most important matches for the Electric roster on the Pay-Per-View. Joey points out prior to the match that this is in fact the first televised teaming of the entire Sophisticated Beauty in the match. For a faction that has become iconic to NCW, this is in fact just their seconds NCW contest (not counting their days in XW) as a unit. But we know of their chemistry off screen, will it transition into the ring. But regardless, their opponents go in with a disadvantage do to having two separate goals. Tsubaki is eyeing the World Women's Championship and may be more level headed then the Miyazaki Maidens who have had a well-documented plight with the opposing trio, at least San in general.

Selena starts off, leading her trio while in a twist it is Nausicaa who starts and not Tsubaki, with a fuming San awaiting her chance to get into the bout. Nausicaa might be able to rally support via sympathy from the crowd and her partners, but when it comes to ring work she is still one of the poorer wrestlers in NCW. Selena ensures everyone understands why she is a valid challenger to Tsubaki's championship, thrashing Nausicaa about the ring. Nausicaa's persistence extends the beatdown by Selena who tags in one of the Maiden's two opponents in Glasgow, Sakura Hagiwara.

Sakura's stint in the ring goes just as well as Selena's, that is until A few goof ups are quickly capitalized by Nausicaa who uses it as a perfect opportunity to get out of the ring and tag in San to which the crowd's volume spikes knowing where there's San, there will be violence. Indeed there was as the brawling style of San smashes Sakura. Sakura is soon being, quite literally, thrown around by the length of her hair. Although Finnegan protests an assortment of San's more 'illegal' holds (but as Joey points out to Bennett, since when the hell as anything been illegal by NCW ruling?), Sakura's torment at the hands of Princess Mononoke only manages to let up when Elena intervenes to break up a crossface.

Tis where the inevitable brawl breaks out between the two trios that Finnegan stands back and let fizzle out. Elena tosses San into one corner far from either teams and begins stompin away. Nausicaa rushes in to the aid of her partner but after snapping Elena down to the mat is wrestled down to the canvas by Selena. Selena smashes elbows and fist into the skull of Nausicaa, only for the Women's Champion to balance the scale. The preview of International Insanity is given as Tsubaki has the upper hand and beats Selena back to her corner. Selena is in fact forced to retreat up on to the top of the turnbuckle as Tsubaki hammers away. But this comes to bite Tsubaki as both Sakura and Elena have recovered and begin to drill at the champion's back. Both soon reverse till there backs are pressed to the turnbuckles and hook Tsubaki's legs.

"Sakura & Elena have Tsubaki caught." Joey described. "What, they going to powerbomb her or something?"

Selena dishes out a final punch to Tsubaki…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Sweet Diva Begin To Drop Back For What Could Be A Elevated Flapjack AS TSUBAKI'S HEAD IS BROUGHT INTO THE CLUTCHES OF A FLYING SELENA WHO USES THE MOMENTUM OF THE FLAPJACK AND HER OWN TO EXECUTE SOME FORM OF A DOUBLE KNEE FACEBUSTER!

"…OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd jumped to their feet in shock.

"What The Hell Was That!?" Bennet asked.

"I….I…Elevated Assisted Starbreaker?" Joey came up with on the sport.

Selena got back to a stance, soaking in the brief momentum of crowd appreciation.

"Your Starbreaker…OUR ELEVATED SKULLBREAKER!" Selena shouted down at Tsubaki.

With the Women's Champion out of the picture for the foreseeable future, focusing of the Sohpisticated Beauty shifted to dealing with the Maidens. Nausicaa was only crawling out onto the apron based on instinct, leaving San the last viable threat in the ring.

For a few minutes it was a lopsided 2-1 beatdown (Selena had taken her place back outside the ropes). The Wolf Girl frantically made attempts to break out of the grasp of the two pop idols, but was consistently beaten back into one of the four corners. And soon, it appeared as if Sweet Diva were going to repeat the incident two weeks prior in Philadelphia.

"Oh god, come on! Stop Them Finnegan! The Sakura Driver EX That Sent Sapphire To The Hospital! We're Still Unsure If She'll Even Be Back In The Ring This Year Because Of It!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well at least she's about have some company." Bennett added as the crowd began to boo. Elena hopped up on the turnbuckle, ready to jam San's neck into the unforgiven canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT THEIR PLANS ARE FOILED BY NAUSICAA HURDLING FROM A SPRINGBOARD OFF THE ROPES, HER FEET CONNECTING TO SAKURA'S SHOULDERS AND KNOCKING HER IN AMONG THE OPPOSITE ROPES!

"NAUSICAA WITH THE SAVE, THE HANG TIME SHE HAD THERE! COMPLETELY ACROSS THE RING!" Joey exclaims.

Elena tried to snap Nausicaa's sudden momentum but instead ate a kick followed by a running bulldog back to the center of the ring. Nausicaa pivots back around, as Selena was now racing back into the ring and she ended up taking a DDT. All three members of the Sophisticated Beauty are finally down, each having rolled to the outside.

San's back to her feet, a bit groggy but no worse for wear. The two assist Tsubaki back to her feet, still clearly reeling from the 'Elevated Skullbreaker' and probably didn't remember going through with the following act….

…

…

..

…

..

…

..

..

…

…

…

..

…

AS SAN, NAUSICAA & TSUBAKI EACH SOAR OVER A SEPARATE SIDE OF THE RING AND TAKE OUT THE SOPHISTICATED BEAUTY INDIVDUALLY!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims as San & Sakura pour over into the aisle, while Nausicaa nearly breaks Elena in half over the railing and Tsubaki has managed to flip herself and Selena over and into the crowd!

As a parade of NCW chants filled the ears of the home audience, the replay revealed a more closer shot of just Tsubaki's dive as she came crashing down onto Selena, causing her future challenger to flip over the curved rim of the barricade. A closer look also revealed Tsubaki's knee clipping the steel.

Two Thirds of the Sophisticated Beauty was left to have their train of thought be consumed by pain, while focus in the match was restored to the two legal wrestlers. That being San & Sakura. San whipped the pop idol back first into the barricade just to be safe before throwing her back under the bottom rope. San continued to wear down Sakura with various knees to the ribs and spine, along with a few stretches. Sakura soon was trapped in the Urufu Rokku (Pentagram Choke). San even went so far as to begin the process of locking the legs but Sakura was moving around too frantic to full synch in. Sakura managed to roll her white tall boot across the bottom rope to force a rope break to the displeasure of everyone in New York.

San tried to find success elsewhere and looked as if she was going to go for some variant of a piledriver but her plans were foiled by Selena managing to get back to the ring and clobbered the Princess Mononoke from behind. San futilely tried to fight back but soon knew it was best and make a break for her corner. She was just enough out of Selena's grasp to tag in Nausic-NOPE, nevermind as Elena yanked the Princess Who Loved Insects off the apron and down onto the unforgiven floor of the Hammerstein Ballroom. Tsubaki tagged herself in and with a bit of a limp went after the Auburn Beauty. Tsubaki has a fiery offense that is unleashed upon Selena, possibly hinting the outcome of International Insanity.

But this brief preview comes to a halt when Sakura hurries up behind the champion and whips her into the ropes. Tsubaki rebounds and flattens her with a high knee that Tsubaki quickly regrets as evident by her clasping her right knee. This showing of weakness allows for Selena to retreat to her corner and tag in Elena (who had returned to her respective side of the ring). By the time Tsubaki is back to her feet, she is dropped by Elena's dropkick. Tsubaki tries to get back to her feet but this time is fired clear back into her respective corner. She probably would have kept up the fight if it wasn't for the stubbornness of San, tagging herself back in when she was clearly not in the best shape to continue. She charged into the ring against the protest of Tsubaki and tried her best to take Elena down to the mat. But ultimately succumbed to Juri Crush that not only finally gave Elena a shining moment in NCW but also the victory for her team.

"Your Winners Of The Contest At 13:14…." Holo hesitated, herself friends with the Maidens and knowing the outcome could have been much different it wasn't for San. "…..Elena Miyazawa, Sakura Hagiwara & Selena Richardson, The Sophisticated Beauty."

"There, you happy?" Joey asked.

"Me very happy. The IWC will be especially happy. Right team one, in fact there the only group who can actually stay together on Electric. There the only team who stick like glue, with oiled gears, functioning smoothly. You honestly expected a two environmental nitwits & a humanoid weapon match the experience and will power of the Sophisticated Beauty?" Bennet asked.

"Well…regardless of what the Big Apple thinks, the Sophisticated Beauty are victorious tonight and cast a shadow of doubt upon the Miyazaki Maidens and Tsubaki as they head to Glasgow in two weeks." Joey states.

Tsubaki, still favoring her knee, was trying to support herself with the barricade. The time keeper was seen returning the championship back to her, but her focus was instead on the victorious Sophisticated Beauty who stood tall in the ring. San had been left in the ring and had become a temporary mound for each member of the Sophisticated Beauty to place a foot upon, looking like they conquered Mt Everest or something of the like. A rain of booms poured down on them from the New York crowd, chants of "THIS IS BULLS***! THIS IS BULLS***! THIS IS BULLS***!" Could be heard coming out of nearly everybody's mouth. Soon, they unceremoniously rolled Princess Mononoke out to the floor, with Elena in particular notably performing the motions of wiping her boots off the ring ropes like by touching San she had become dirty of something. Thus was the final scene fans saw before the show faded to the NCW copyright screen.

 **NCW Prime- Episode #50- 6/3/17 (May 26** **th** **)- Hammerstein Ballroom- New York, NY**

For the fiftieth time, NCW was broadcasting over the waves on Saturday night (more or less…I think on a recount this might be 49 or 51 but I deleted much of January 2013 so we may never know) to the televisions of thousands throughout the United States. Black banners with Prime etched in blue draped over the yellow balconies of the Hammerstein Ballroom, contrasting black ring with red buckles and crisp blue canvas, and the entry way with small screen hanging overhead with glowing blue cylinders masked by sheets with square openings, that's the look for this mini celebration.

 **Brad Carbunkle vs.** **X-Virus** **vs. Mako- Triple Threat For Spot In Hypersonic Title Match At International Insanity**

Streak was placing one final ticket to Glasgow up for grabs for those in the Hypersonic Division. X-Virus is one of the most peculiar of the new wave of wrestlers that have been streaming into the land of carnage. His identity masked, he's silent, and let's his valet Amaris speak for him. But one thing is for sure, he's the most dangerous wrestler in the hunt for the Hypersonic Championship. But X-Virus found himself sandwiched between Brad & Mako, clearly given second chances by Streak after losing their respective Triple Threats. Although outnumbered in the ring, X-Virus had Amaris along with 2,5000 New Yorkers backing him.

Brad and Mako seemed to be more worried about attempting to dismantle X-Virus rather than try to win the match. They probably didn't want to even think of having to pin one or the other which may causing dissension in a stable that has yet to reach its prime. It appeared to be a handicap bout rather than a triple threat. But soon, miscommunications began to occur that X-Virus was ultimately able to take advantage of. Even with the odds stacked against him, X-Virus is able to plant both representatives of the Three Rivers Syndicate to the mat and in fact pins both mean to punch his way to International Insanity.

 **Frozen Asylum vs. Henry Wong & Takato Matsuki **

Henry Wong and Takato Matsuki are former friends trying to patch up their years of division in WWE. What has brought them back together is the fact they have become lost in the shuffle in the wake of the Three Rivers Syndicate taking the company by storm. They were two wrestling veterans who didn't really agree with the Three River's cause but were looking to avoid getting into any trouble.

The problem was they were standing across from the most P.O'd tag team in the company. The 2-time NCW World Tag Team Champions who were solely focused on sending message after message to their challengers on what they are going to have to deal with at International Insanity. They didn't care at all who they were going to go through the create their message, all they wanted was to barrel through them.

And barrel through them indeed. That's not to say it was some job or something of that like. No, Henry and Takato put up a tough barrier of defense against the Frozen Asylum. But once their armor was pierced, they quickly began to succumb to the hits and throws of two of the promotion's most powerful wrestlers. Ultimately Takato ate a Frostbite that gave the Frozen Asylum their momentum boost toward International Insanity.

 **Drew Cage vs. Hiccup Haddock- Winner Faces Sokka at International Insanity**

Hiccup wanted more than anything in the world to be the first challenger for Sokka's world title reign. But his desire to go to Glasgow rubbed off the wrong way against longtime friend Drew Cage. Drew was looking to redeem himself in the eyes of the NCW fans following his return to the company in April. In order to gain redemption, he felt he would need to be the one to bring Sokka down in the ring.

The outcome, a number one contender contest established by the Three Rivers Syndicate. Sokka watched from ringside and on constant commentary with Joey & Critic. Drew and Hiccup went to a technical war mixed with the acrobatics of Drew. Drew was finding himself to be often grounded by Hiccup who attempted to work hard on the legs of Drew. At first the leglocks seemed to have no effect, instead Hiccup was eating baseball slides and neckbreakers. But gradually Drew's momentum was being diminished has his knees grew weaker.

A Cage-KO resulted in a two count to the surprise of many in the Hammerstein Ballroom. But Hiccup's response, the Dragon's Bite, was also unable to bring the match to a conclusion. Drew managed to gradually wrestle his way close enough to the ring edge that he extended his leg as far out as it would reach and managed to just graze the rope to start the rope break.

Both friends struggled to their feet, as if helping one another to a stance. Then came the slow punches. Boos for Drew, applause for Hiccup. Drew managed to get the upper hand, creating separation and once again going for the Cage-KO. Hiccup blocks, pushing Drew toward the corner. He rebounds, rushing back RIGHT UP ONTO HICCUP'S SHOULDERS AND DROPPED ONTO THE SHARP KNEE WITH THE DRAGON TAMER!

One Dragon Tamer may have gotten the three count, but for added insurance Hiccup executed a second Dragon Tamer. This times hooking the leg and three seconds later found himself in the main event of International Insanity!

Hiccup popped up with both arms high in the air, pure joy and a bit of shock on his face. In places such as CEW he had always been top billing but never did it seem to be a level he would reach in NCW. He had been around since day one but had reached no more than a tag team reign with Streak that got fed to the Frozen Asylum during their rise to prominence. Hiccup would now square off with the 'Heart & Soul of NCW', a title rarely used by the fans, in the main event of the largest NCW show to date. But would the 'Loser Leaves Town' stipulation be implemented like Sokka seemed to suggest with all future world title matches a few weeks ago?

But while Hiccup celebrated, Drew limped his way to the back. His window to redepemtion was slammed in his face. His chances of being part of NCW's historic international show were dashed. The final moments of Prime cut to him somewhere staggering in the bowels of the Hammerstein Ballroom. But in front of him stood Streak, another old friend. And just like weeks prior with the TRS, he held up the black vest with the Three Rivers Syndicate logo etched on the back. Streak asked just one question.

"You Still Want To Go To Glasgow?"

 **NCW International Insanity Card**

 **Sokka © vs. Hiccup Haddock- NCW World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa © vs. Selena Richardson- NCW World Women's Championship**

 **Renton Thurston © w/ Eureka vs. Bolin w/ Opal - NCW Television Championship**

 **Chris House vs. Johnny Alvarez- Taipei Deathmatch**

 **Lucia Sycroin © vs. Evelyn Cano- NCW Spirit Championship**

 **Hernan Ortiz © vs. X-Virus vs. Ashitaka vs. Zach Cage- Ultimate X- NCW Hypersonic Championship**

 **Frozen Asylum © vs. Danny Phantom & Tucker Foley- NCW World Tag Team Championship**

 **Sweet Diva vs. Miyazaki Maidens- NCW World Women's Tag Team Championship**

 **Pyrrha Nikos vs. Joan Rivera w/ GameGen2.0**


	14. NCW Year 5 June Week 2

**NCW Electric- Episode #12- 6/8/17 (June 2** **nd** **)- 3Arena- Dublin, Ireland**

For the TV audience, it was just days till International Insanity. Days till NCW (hopefully) set a new attendance record for the company. And days till Selena & Tsubaki collided over the World Women's Championship. Later in the show would be a pair of sit-down interviews pertaining to the Electric main event of International Insanity, but there were other things to focus on before then.

 **Holly Storm vs. Lillian House**

Holly was looking to pick up the scraps left behind by Evelyn in her push toward the Spirit Championship. Lillian was clearly getting sick of feeling like being at the bottom of the totem pole among her siblings. At least Velvet was still busting her way into the spotlight, at least Jack had other companies to priorities, and Chris was arguably NCW's biggest success story. Maybe finally tonight she would find some footing in the company.

(Skip)

"Fight Out Of It Lillian, Fight Out Of It!" Bennett shouted.

"Holly Has Her Set Up High…." Joey describes…

…

…

…

…

…

As Lillian Is Planted Dead Center Of The Ring With The Storm Driver (Double Underhook Powerbomb)!

"Storm Driver, Lillian Planted! I'm Sure She'll Be At Ease In Three!" Joey exclaimed…

1..

….

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"Well…...I heard TNA is hiring." Bennett deadpanned as Lillian once again suffered a loss, with Holly managing to get the last laugh in her feud with the Houses prior to International Insanity.

 **Evelyn Cano Speaks**

We go back to Joey & Bennett, again in a TOTATLLYNOTPRETAPEDSEGMENTINALOCATIONCOMPLETLYSEPERATEOFTHE3ARENA(aka yes, yes it was) and standing in front of a fabric banner with the Electric logo. But they are joined by Evelyn Cano.

"We're joined back here by the number one contender for the NCW Spirit Championship. Evelyn, you had to go through both Houses to get to this point. Now I'm sure beating the two who have been a pain these past few weeks must have been second to getting the title opportunity?" Joey asked.

"No, exact opposite Mr. Styles. Getting through Lillian was satisfying…beating Velvet. That was sweet, sweet vengeance. I can now put that behind me and focus on Lucia…yeah….she's uh…."

"Soulless…Cold…..Calculated…..Blood Thirsty" Bennet slowly listed off in a forced creepy tone to mess with Evelyn's psyche. He gets a shoulder nudge from Joey who gives him the look of "Will We Cut It Out"

"Yeah, I've heard people refer to her as that….but no matter. No matter. I've been improving daily, getting more adapted to this hardcore environment….Sunday, I could just very well take the belt from Lucia."

"You think….no sounding too confident?" Joey asked.

"Alien…Emotionless…Skin Suit" Bennet continued, grinning as he does so.

"I'm about to call Joan in hear and rant about her 'many plights'. Do you want me to resort to that level?" Joey asked Bennett.

"Wellllllllllllll…." Bennett began.

"Please Don't!" Evelyn pleaded. "Just….back to interview, back to interview, please."

"Right, right." Joey said, giving Bennett a warning glare before resuming. "Are you confident in being able to dethrone the Last of the Sycroins?"

"I believe s-"

"HEY! HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" someone was heard shouting, the cameraman backing up as Lillian stormed in, looking to have just left the arena and was still dressed in ring garb.

"Lillian What The Hell!" We could hear DXP shouting from behind the camera.

"No, you think just because you pinned me and my sister we're done with you….We're not done….oh-we're not done. Your family has f***ed us off our podium! WE'RE THE FAMILY THAT BUILT NCW! THE HOUSES BUILT NCW!...Not The Alvarez-Cano Connection! That What You Call It!?"

"…..we never took anything from y-" Evelyn began to say.

"YOU F***ING BARGED IN AND GOT ALL ON DXP'S GOOD SIDE, THAT'S WHAT! HOW MUCH IS RICKIE JR PAYING YOU! IS IT JESSE USING KORRA AS THE MOUTHPIECE TO CONVINCE YOU TO FORGET US!" Lillian shouted at DXP, whose still off camera.

"My Family Got Nothing To Do With The Fact You And Your Siblings Are Cowards Unlike Chris!" Evelyn decreed, shoving Lillian back a bit. Joey has a foot between the two while Bennett is beginning to take a step back.

"My Family Got Gold, What Do You Got?" Lillian shouted.

"What Do YOU Got?" Evelyn snapped back.

"Grr….There Is Only ONE Family In This Company! Remember What Chris Did To Jesse! Made Him Bleed All Over The Ground His Was Raised On A Few Years Back! Don't Try To Think Your On Par With Us!" Lillian shot back, Joey now getting more and more in between the two.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" DXP shouted.

"THEN GET HER AND HER ENTIRE FAMILY OUT HERE!" Lillian snapped back.

"YOU NEED TO GO CALM THE F*** DOWN!" The Co-Owner Of The Company Shouted.

"YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF! PISS A HOUSE OFF! REMEMBER 2013, REMEMBER WHAT WE DID TO YOUR COMPANY! WE BROKE IT AND REBUILD IT! WE GOT THIS PLACE UNDER CONTROL, IT AIN'T YOU! WE MAKE THIS PLACE BEND TO OUR WILL! WE'LL DAMN WELL DO IT AGAIN!" Lillian hollered back as she began walking off to the left out of view.

"You're Crazy, Take Some Chill Pills!" Evelyn now fired back.

"YOUR UNCLE'S CRAZY TRYING TO FIGHT MY BROTHER WITH GLASS GLOVES!"

"Its actually called a Taipei Deathm-" Joey began saying.  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room shouted at Joey.

"GO THROW A FIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" DXP continued to hollered as the segment abruptly ended, Lillian and DXP heard bickering farther and farther from the camera while Evelyn was fuming, and Joey and Bennett could only let out a sigh of relief that the fighting was leaving the broadcast area.

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Sit-Down Interview**

The focus of the Women's Title match for its final week's build was that in the form of two sit down interviews, one for each of the participants. Our first segment was taped inside an empty SSE Hydro. We can see that some sort of structure for a concert held the night before was in the process of being torn down and make way for the NCW ring crew who we can be sure are waiting outside eager to get in and begin setting up. The camera turns from this scene of deconstruction to Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Ai Tanabe sitting in the front row of the second tier of seating. Tsubaki has the World Women's Championship resting on her lap as she wears some sort of black NCW sport hoodie over her usual attire.

"Thanks for taking part in this interview. Sure your busy with…uh….training stuff. I-I don't know if there's any specific terms for things you wrestlers do your off time." Ai said innocently.

"It's fine, I've just been spending much of my time pondering things." Tsubaki replied.

"Pondering? About what?" Ai asked, thus commencing the interview.

"Well…..ever since the Lethal Lockdown match in February of last year….I've been left to ponder. Was I the weak link? Was I the reason we lost." Tsubaki questioned.

"Of course it wasn't. Everyone has universally blamed Kor-"

"I know, I know. I hate to say this but I should have already known going in it was going to be 3-on-4. I should have accounted for that and put twice the effort in." Tsubaki claimed.

"I've heard many good things about your performance in Lethal Lockdown. In fact, that might have been the reason you got your spot in the Championship Rumble back at Rejuvenation." Ai commented.

"Perhaps. Regardless I was as shocked as everyone in the NCW Arena was when I was the last woman standing. I never thought I was going to be able to have the chance to be on top of the mountain. It always seemed my role in live was to be the supportive second in the locker room. So when I found myself being the one to wear the redesigned World Women's Championship….it was a bti jarring to say the least." Tsubaki confessed.

"And that's why you started the whole Open Challenge, correct? Because you wanted to prove to yourself you deserved to be champion?" Ai asked.

"Correct." Tsubaki affirmed. "Seeing as Katara's reign was been heavily criticized and the reign before that was….well…..a 'reign of terror' as it were. I wanted to make up for lost time. And it was going well, both sides. I was retaining and other wrestlers were getting fair shots at the championship…..but then….the Sophisticated Beauty happened…."

There was a few seconds pause as Tsubaki's blissful innocent attitude become corrupted with frustration for the endless battles with the uptight trio, primarily their leader and her opponent Sunday.

"So, its inevitable to ask but….your thoughts on the attack on Sapphire Birch a few weeks ago?" Ai hesitantly asked.

"My thoughts?...Well, I was nearly out cold when it occurred. I had no initial reaction…but when I came to…..saw someone who I know has been working hard for almost a decade just to find a spot in the FWM…..see Sapphire nearly be KILLED in the midst of trying to have a fair chance at the championship….Well. You can expect come Sunday that I'm going to have any remorse for Selena. She's a coward, that's what she is. She could just have come out on any episode Electric the past month and accepted my challenge. Hell, maybe she would have won. I would have been upset but at least she would be a legit champion. But no, what is she doing? She sends her cronies out to agitate every limb in my body, then thinks having them break the neck of Sapphire will make me emotionally soft. Well Selena failed in that department. Failed spectacularly! I'll say this, it's the first time I've been confident I'm going to walk in and walk out with the championship. Selena has shown she couldn't face me in a fair fight. So come Sunday I don't know what she's going to do. Her hit squad will be banged up following their tag bout with the Maidens, so nobody to come to her aid. She'll be stuck in the ring with one very p***ed off Demon Shadow Weapon."

"And your knees?" Ai asked.

"My knees?" Tsubaki reiterated, somewhat confused. "Oh…fine…I'll be fine come Sunday. Don't worry about that."

 **Sarah Ortiz vs. Bonne Jenet**

Sarah's scare a month prior in the NCW Arena at the hands of Lucia was just that, a scare. But precautions were being taken in this new age of NCW (….let's see how long that lasts) and missed much of the build for impending Pay-Per-View. However, she managed to slate her return in Dublin was was still able to go on the European Tour. Her opponent, well known to those who are familiar with WWL but still a fresh face to everyone else, its Bonne Jenet! That's right, the English Pirate from King of Fighters is in the Land of Carnage.

Bonne manages to get the upper hand in the first have of the contest. Sarah might be just slightly rusty but it's enough for Bonne to exploit. Suplex and Knee Strikes are what Bonne uses soften up the masked luchadora. But Sarah manages to roll out of the way of a moonsault which will come back to haunt Bonne.

Sarah begins her momentum with small punches and kicks, then begins to crank up the speed and soon executes various bulldogs and DDTs that grow more and more till she has Bonne down with A Tornado DDT. A pin attempt a thwarted and the match continues on.

The two seem to be on virtually even terrain now, with counter after counter till Bonne finally plants Sarah to the mat with the Kiss of Poison, hoping that the impact on the arena floor last month would still be lingering.

(Skip)

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.899 But Sarah Musters Her Shoulder Up!

"Can't The Luchadora Just Stay Down!" Bennett shouted in frustration in contrast with the delighted Dublin crowd.

"SA-RAH, LET'S GO! SA-RAH, LET'S GO!, SA-ARAH, LET'S GO!" The Dubliners chanted on repeat in the background.

Bonne groggily rolled toward the ropes, where she began tugging on the black strands and trying to get back to a stance. Sarah meanwhile is as equally unsteady, if not slightly slower and began to move toward the other corner.

"Bonne retreated to the corner….she's going to give herself enough room to set up for the Aurora." Joey exclaimed as Bonne ran a hand through her hair before charging toward Sarah. She lowers her shoulder to try and scoop Sarah up for the Sit-Out-Over-The-Shoulder Facebuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

BUT SARAH LOCKS ONTO BONNE'S HEAD…

…

…

..

…

..

…

..

…

…

AND EXECUTES THE DIVINE PHOENIX (Royal Butterfly)!

"DIVINE PHOENIX!" Joey roars as the crowd pops. Bonne is laid out allowed Sarah to go for the roll up pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

The crowd goes mental (probably because they were getting the scraps of International Insanity so there were a lot of lows for the show) as Sarah manages to get the win. Holo confirming who the victor was with the decision.

"Your Winner Of The Contest At 10:37, Sarah Ortiz!"

 **Selena Richardson Sit-Down Interview**

While the champion's interview was bare and straight to the point, the challenger had other plans. We found Ai & Selena sitting opposite of one another in plush black chairs with a nice red wall. A shiny oak table sits in between the two with a bottle of champagne just recently opened. Two glasses has been distributed, with the one in Selena's half full while Ai has been a bit hesitant to touch hers, as such remaining empty upon the table.

"I'm assuming the room wasn't bought by NCW?" Ai asked.

"Of course not. They had me in some tiny closet. Adam paid for this." Selena proudly stated.

"Right…not to sound rue but since he's a bit in the dumps at the moment, how did he afford all of this?" Ai questioned.

"Simple, he loves me and I love him and we'll do everything in our power to show it."

"But do you have the power to defeat Tsubaki at International Insanity?"

"Simple, I do."

"That confident?" Ai asked unsurely.

"It's a simple task. Walk into the SSE Hydro, spike Tsubaki's head into the mat with Aburned, 1, 2, 3, walk out of the Hydro as the World Women's Champion." Selena calmly declared.

"That simple?" Ai asked.

"Yes, its that simple. This world is made up of a bunch of simple things. For instance, you're a simple women who doesn't have the looks or talent to get anywhere and instead as the side role of interviewer." Selena declared.

"Oh…really, that simple?" Ai asked, narrowed eyes.

"Just as simple as the drunken primarily male fandom this sport appeals to who still think of two things when they hear women's match. T & A. Simple as how most go through 12 years of school, four years of college, then live a mediocre life. As simple as the plain yellow shirt you got. Its simple like there is thunder after lighting." Selena decreed.

"Was there anything simple about what Sweet Diva did to Sapphire?"

"She was lowering the value of the championship just by accepting the open challenge, simple as that."

"But its okay for Sakura & Elena to challenge?"

"Yes. Simply because they are already proven to be the best in tag team wrestling. They shouldn't even be having to worry about EPA fan club there facing Sunday. They should be having fantastic single careers…but we got three people in the Sophisticated Beauty and we want that simple golden triangle so got to make to make due."

"And is there anything simple about Tsubaki? The reigning, defending, World Women's Champion?"

"Tsubaki is the most simple person in that locker room. She has the gimmick of just about every wrestler with a double x chromosome in the indies today. "I'm Not Lady Like, I Actually Fight, I Brawl, I'm Tough As Nails". Good job, good job. If they would swap the belt to Holly Storm at the last minute I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. That's how simple she is. She won it simply by throwing someone out of the ring. That's the most basic way of winning a title! Actually its below basic, that's how simple it is. And then she thinks putting it up on the line weekly will make her a better person. No it doesn't it simply makes you an idiot. All she did was left the door open to get weakened before a big Pay-Per-View and since I'm the only one who is gifted with both the looks, as well as the talent, I was the only one able to simply see the door that was left wide open for me to exploit. Let Sakura and Elena wear her down physically and mentally, and she's ripe for the pickings."

"But shouldn't they be worried about the Maidens?"

"I already told you, Sweet Diva are the best tag team in the world today. They don't got to worry at all about the EPA fan club. We are in universal agreement that if anyone of us wins the World Women's Championship, it will be a victory for all three of us. Some are simple minded and say I'm weak, I'm a coward. Well I rather be a intelligent coward then a hardcore idiot."

"….You say everyone in this world is made up of simple things."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Then why do you and Sweet Diva call yourselves the Sophisticated Beauty?"

"Simple. Everybody is simple. Either they got all talent but no looks, or they got all looks and no talent. Us three…we're a cut above the rest. We're not simple, we're sophisticated."

 **Game Gen 2.0 vs. Digital Angels**

We heard how loud a pop could get in 3Arena, but the entrance of the Digital Angels unleashed the loudest boos of the program. You might have though GameGen2.0 would have gotten booed but even with Joan not being in their corner tonight they got some light cheers but a bunch of "Who Are Ya! Who Are Ya!" taunts. The Digital Angels however, the heat that had gotten them booted out of all other companies accumulated in the 3Arena on this night. The female half of the Multiverse Defenders were visibly frustrated by the response. They had tried to play face when they first appeared on the stage, but Dublin was having none of it. And it's a shame because it was clear the Digital Angels looked focused and ready to stampede through the GameGen2.0…like everyone has thanks to Joan's lack of direction.

"FIGHT THE PENCIL! THE FIGHT THE PENCIL! FIGHT THE PENCIL!" The crowd chanted toward the Digital Angels, referencing there struggles with booking in other companies.

Two minutes past in the opening of the bout and the crowd is fuming. They hate Digital Angels but don't fully want to support the GameGen2.0 do to their association with Joan. Heckles arise and you can be certain everyone is scrambling in the back to find a way to salvage this.

There was a pause in the bout as Remi tagged Maxine in while Aelita tagged Kari in. Just as the two begin to approach one another, "I Don't Speak Human" by OMNIA plays as the Miyazaki Maidens appear out on the ramp. Nausicaa asks the Dublin crowd if they would like to spice the Electric main event up with a NCW staple, the Three Way Dance? The Dublin crowd pop and Referee John Finnegan won't argue as the Miyazaki Maidens are already making their way to the ring.

Thus we now got a Three Way Dance that devolves into a brawl. Each side fits one of the three alignments a like a glove for the Dublin crowd. Face pops for the Maidens, reactions for GameGen2.0 are loud but split down the middle, and the Digital Angels have massive heat but now they can properly use it to their advantage. The match itself is a NCW brawl, with each team taking dives to the outside on other teams. There is a brief bit of crowd brawling involving the Maidens and GameGen2.0 but the Digital Angels yank Remi & Maxine back into the ring and proceed to pummel them to the dissatisfaction of the crowd. The Angels are ultimately able to eliminate GameGen2.0 from the match with Chasing The Angels to Remi. Thus leaving it down to the Maidens & The Angels, a rematch from a few weeks prior.

(Skip)

"HEEEEEEEEEY, WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE! HEEEEEEEY, WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE!" The crowd were singing toward the Aelita who had the advantage over Nausicaa. San, presumably somewhere on the outside down. Aelita locks her hands around the neck of Nausicaa and pull her into the Creeper Clutch 2.0!

"CREEPER CLUTCH, CREEPER CLUTCH! NAUSICAA IS GOING TO PASS OUT IN NO TIME! THE ANGELS ARE GOING TO SILENCE DUBLIN!" Bennett shouts in glee. "SHE'S THE WEAK LINK OF THE TEAM!"

"no she's no-"

"Yes She Freakin Is! Its Virtually A Handicap Match For San Every Week! She Always Has To Save Nausicaa From The Jaws Of Defeat!" Bennett Decreed..

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

…

As If On Cue That's Exactly What Princess Mononoke Does, Rushing In And Prying O-Aelita From Nausicaa. Kari, hoping to be able to still win the crowd back over, decides to remain still on the outside and not intervene. There's always a chance at redemption, and this might be it.

"Kari, Go! Save Your Teamate!" Bennett ordered.

"The Last Thing She Wants, More Hate From The Crowd!" Joey explains.

"SCREW FAN APPROVAL! YOU'VE CUT THAT WEIGHT FROM YOUR TEAM! SAVE YOUR PARTNER!" Bennett hollered by it was to late as Aelita become locked into the Urufu Rokku (Pentagram Choke)!

"NO! FIGHT OUT OF IT AELITA, FIGHT OUT OF IT!" Bennett shouted over and over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT AELITA INEVITABLY TAPS!

"NOOO! CURSE YOU SAN!" Bennett shrieked over the Dublin crowd who were being sent home happy (well in kayfabe because in reality both Electric & Prime are one show taped and split into two for TV so they still got a six-man tag to get through) as the bell rang.

"Your Winners Of The Three Way Dance At 14:16, The Miyazaki Maidens!" Holo announced.

Kari dropped from the ring apron, hurrying over to her partner who rolled to the floor after San released her from the submission. San remains on a knee has her much more lighthearted friend is up to her feet thanking the crowd for their approval.

"The Maidens Regain Momentum As They Head Toward International Insani-" Joey began to say.

"No! They Stole The Night From The Angels & The Bordeaux Sisters! There Crooks! There Freaking Tree Hugging Crooks!" Bennett hollered. "I'm Going To Tell You What's Going To Happen Sunday!"

"Oh, you know what's going to happen?" Joey sarcastically asked.

"Damn Right I Do! These Freakin Naturalists Are Going To Get Steamrolled By Sweet Diva! It All Ends Sunday! Just Wait! Nausicaa Will Choke And San Won't Be There To Save Her!" Bennett shouted, far more passionate then Joey.

"That remains to be seen, we'll figure out what will occur Sunday! Till then, goodnight everybody!" Joey signed off as Bennett continued.

"They Will Choke! They Will Choke!"

 **Prime- Episode #51- 6/10/17 (June 2** **nd** **)- 3Arena- Dublin, Ireland**

One final hour of NCW televised program to go before International Insanity. Still emanating from the 3Arena in Dublin, Ireland (NCW is trying to save costs before the PPV and is filming Electric and Prime as part of the same event), the show was to have to focuses. The in ring action that primarily featured talent unrelated to International Insanity and the commentators giving it there all for last minute hyping of matches slated for Sunday. But first Joey Styles had some news to inform the audience about

(Static Transition)

We cut to Critic & Styles, this segment obviously taped elsewhere at a later time then the event actually occurring.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Prime. I'm Joey Styles with Nostalgia Critic. We'll get to our first contest of the night in a few minutes but before that we got some things to clear up. It involves the World Heavyweight Championship match slated for this Sunday at International Insanity. Its Hiccup Haddock vs. Sokka. We were pondering the question all week if the stipulation of Loser Leaving NCW would be implemented much like the match between Sokka and Crash at the start of May. Well….I hate to be the bearer of bad news for Hiccup but this stipulation will also be implemented in his match with Sokka Sunday. The winner Sunday will walk out of the SSE Hydro with either the gold or walk out of the company." Joey stated. "…I don't agree with it, the entire locker room doesn't agree with it! Its part of Sokka's ego trip."

"No. It's a valid point. If you can't dethrone the world champion your not worthwhile in the company. It'll just simplify things."

"He'll just end up killing our roster!"

"Confidence Joey, have some confidence in your 'Stubby Tamer'." Critic snickered.

"…..why do I put myself for this weekly torture dealing with you?" Joey asked.

 **Ben Tennyson vs. Ash Williams**

Ben Tennyson was on a mission to re-establish himself has the very best heavyweight in NCW. Being spurred on by his inclusion in the Three Rivers Syndicate, he would clash with the 'Chosen One' Ash….no….not Ketchum….the other, far more awesome Ash. Y'know, the dude who will have a never ending war with deadites. Regardless, it leads to a funny segment early in the bout

(Skip)

Ash tries to whip Ben but Ben is able to block and creates some separation from the Slayer of the Dead.

"YOUR NOT ASH!" Ben shouted.

"YES I F***IN AM!"

"WHERE'S PIKACHU!?"

"KILLED WITH MY BOOMSTICK!" Ash shouted, kicking Ben in the stomach and dropping the Tenth Wonder with a swinging neckbreaker. Chants of "POKE-DIE! POKE-DIE! POKE-DIE!" were soon to follow.

(Skip)

"Ash With The Forearms, He's Shaky Though." Joey decreed as it seemed with each forearm smash to the skull of Ben, the Slayer of The Dead grew weaker. Soon, he tried to go for the running high knee but Ben was able to bolt out of the way, kicking him in his back.

"He's locked around the waist, Three Amigos!?" Critic asked as the Tenth Wonder snapped Ash back on his neck with a german…

…

…

…

…

…

Then followed with the second…

…

…

…

…

…

Before following up with the third. The crowd boos, Ben still has control of the waist…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brief Moment Of Seperation And INTERGALACTIC!

"THE INTERGALACTRIC! ASH IS TORKED INSIDE OUT!" Joey exclaims as Ben goes for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

 **NexGen w/ Yaseen Khan vs. The Outlast w/ Richard Trager**

NexGen were still looking to get their foot in the door. There was just one problem….there opponents were looking to break through said door and run over them.

(Skip)

"Please For The Love Of God Get Iggy Out Of There!" Joey exclaimed as said Khan was on wobbly legs as Chris held him in his clutches. Who knows where Fazal was, probably laid out somewhere outside. We do know the ground is going mental for this violence.

Richard was yelling some orders to Chris & Eddie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS THE TWO DOUBLE CHOKESLAM FAZAL THROUGH THE TIME KEEPER'S TABLE!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd popped as we can guess what Joey was shouting.

"Too Much, Too Soon!" Critic cried as Richard wasted no time throwing the near unconscious Fazal back into the ring where Eddie & Chris's presence alone forced an unnecessary quick count from Mike Attitude…

1…

…

2…

…

3!

 **Pulp Fiction Promos**

"Misirlou" by Dick Dale is the backdrop for the following series of promos (NCW is thanking their Turner Broadcasting deal right about now for the money to pay for the rights). Its time to get the point across of as many wrestlers in such little time.

We begin with the Frozen Asylum. Both members turn toward the camera with Jason do all the talking while David does all the nodding.

"Danny Phantom & Tucker Foley? Have they even been in tag team match before? Because being best buds does not automatically make you our equal. The fact is NOBODY is our equal in NCW. When we held these titles last time, nobody get them off of us for over a year. When have you heard of a tag team holding onto belts for that long of a time in the FWM? We ran through every tag team in this promotion, it was so bad we had to bring teams from the WWE in like WTT. But you two think you got what it takes to dethrone us? The Frozen Asylum?...who the hell are you!?" Jason asked.

(Static Transition)

And coincidentally enough, our next mini-promo came from Danny & Tucker themselves.

"The restoration of NCW has commenced!" Tucker decrees. "Phase One, restore the Television Championship."

"Check." Danny states.

"Phase Two, Safe The World Heavyweight Championship."

"Check."

"Phase Three, Bring The Tag Team Championship to save hands."

"Come Sunday, check."

"And its nothing personal. The Frozen Asylum are without a doubt the greatest tag team in this company. Longest reigning tag champions, tag team of the year, have run reshod through every tag team on Prime."

"BUT….there's just one tiny problem…reckless…..they are the most reckless team on this planet. And well….the Three Rivers Syndicate cannot entrust such vital championships in the hands of a bunch of brutes."

"So this Sunday, Phase Three shall be executed The World Tag Team Champions are SAVED. It will the beginning of a new age…the age of Tucker Foley and Danny Phantom!"

"Because We Are The Three Rivers Syndicate. We're The Dawn Of A New Era! And We Are REAL!"

(Static Transition)

We now shift focus to Johnny Alvarez, whose pounding his fist into thin air. Shadow Boxing but with his hands and wrist wrapped in tape with glue holding various shards of glass stuck to the makeshift glove; an allusion to the gimmick of the contest this Sunday.

"Chris…you were a hardcore legend….you were the face of the company…..you were MR. PPV…..key word is 'were'. Now your mind has faltered. You think confining yourself to just two psychotic wackos is going to make you extreme? You think if you lay your head on some book written by Mick Foley the information will seep into your brain? No, in Glasgow I'm going to live up to the name of the Spoiled Fighter. People telling me I should worry. I got nothing to worry about. These fists are already deadly enough….but what happens when you dip it in glass? We'll find out Sunday, now won't we Chris?" Johnny asked with a cocky grin.

(Static Transition)

And we briefly see the figure of Chris House with a towel over his head…..then the whining noise of white noise blasts into everyone's ears as everything goes haywire before the generic colored bars appear on the TV

(Static Transition)

We cut back to the dumfounded looks on Joey and Critic's face…having no idea what that brief Chris segment was about.

"…..uh…..whatever that was about…..Johnny Alvarez has challenged Chris House to a Taipei Deathmatch tomorrow night live on Pay-Per-View. Johnny is a veteran in this industry, I'm not denying his abilities as a brawler but…..Chris has recently been….scaring me." Joey said timidly.

"Well Chris has always been a bit coo-coo for coco puffs." Critic replied.

"Yes but I've never actually been creeped out by him. Worried when he comes out, yes, but not scared." Joey stated.

 **Sokka, Renton Thurston w/ Eureka & Brad Carbunkle vs. Hiccup Haddock, Bolin w/ Opal & Hernan Ortiz**

Streak was for sure duplicating what Electric had done last week. The last match before International Insanity would be six-man tag pitting the participants in the World & TV title matches, along with the Hypersonic Champion and well…..Streak's failed challenger. But no matter, Brad had the chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the Three Rivers Syndicate, being on the team with the two title holders in the stable.

(Skip To Finish)

"HICCUP GOT THE NECK WRENCHED BACK WITH THE DRAGON'S BITE!" Joey exclaimed, Hiccup has Brad caught dead center of the ring with the arm trapped triangle choke. Hiccup repeatedly yanked back upon the throat and head region in particular, hoping if he doesn't choke out the Brad-Man, he'll definitely permanently damage his esophagus.

"Get In There Renton, Save Your Mate!" Critic shouted as Renton rushed into the ring before EATING A POWERFUL DROPKICK THAT REVERSES ANY GROUND HE GAINS! The crowd pops as Bolin charges and rams his shoulder into the 'New Damn Deal's' Gut, pinning him against the turnbuckle.

"CHOKE HIM OUT! CHOKE HIM OUT! CHOKE HIM OUT! CHOKE HIM OUT!" The crowd chanted, returning their attention to the center of the ring. Hernan we can see raising his hand on the outside, soon to roll back in and hopefully provide cover for Hiccup.

The camera was level to the mat, focused on the Dragon's Bie Brad was snared in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But The Crowd Soon Swelled Vocally With Anticipation…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS SOKKA RUSHED INTO THE RING AND DROPPED DOWN UPON THE BACK OF HICCUP WITH A GUSSETT PLATE CROSS!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd were shocked and screaming, "HOLY S**!"

Molineaux, in a rare move, actually called for the bell to abruptly end the contest and immediately tried to get Sokka away from Hiccup who wailed in pain when the plates just shredded into his flesh. But the world champion quickly turned toward Molineaux with the Gussett Plate Cross which scared the holy hell out of Prime's Senior Official who scurried back to the corner.

"Jim's Not Getting Anywhere Near Him! The Match Has Been Thrown Out, I Hope Sokka Knows He Cost It For Renton & Brad!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hiccup Was Going To Kill Poor Brad! What's Wrong With Sokka's Actions?" Critic questioned, biased in tone.

"WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!?" Joey shrieked…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS SOKKA DROPPED DOWN WITH THE CROSS ONTO HICCUP AGAIN!

"GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Joey shouted as the crowd booed. Chants had turned to "YOU'RE A CUNT! YOU'RE A CUNT! YOU'RE A CUNT!"

Sokka was for sure going to go for a third time, but the Whole Damn Deal yanked him away. The gusset plate dropped to the canvas, the sharp edges of the metal actually causing the cross to become stuck to the blue mat. Bolin began to hammer away at Sokka…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT RENTON CLOCKED HIS CHALLENGER WITH THE SILVER CENTER PLATE OF THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP!

"Renton With The Save!" Critic shouted with some relief.

"SAVE, WHAT SAVE!?" Joey hollered as Renton kicked the fallen Bolin out of the ring where his girlfriend cradled him, she too in complete shock as to what Sokka was doing but at least Bolin wasn't the target of the world champion.

Hernan was finally up to, but wanted no part of a gusset plate and was more concerned about his 4-way Ultimate X match as he began to back up the aisle but watched in horror as Sokka returned his focus to the now bloodied Hiccup.

Hiccup was on his hand and knees, trying to get out of the ring. But his crawl was agonizingly slow and brought to a standstill by Sokka tauntingly stomping down on his shoulder.

"GIVE ME MY BELT!" he commanded toward Renton, who quickly did so.

"And The Kiss Up Doing The Champs Bidding! What Has Sokka Become?" Joey asked in horror as the final shot of Prime was Hiccup trying to get to his feet, but the championship was being shoved in his face.

"YOU WANTED MY ATTENTION! YOU GOT MY F***ING ATTENTION! AND AFTER SUNDAY YOU'LL BE OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF MIND!"

 **NCW International Insanity**

 **Card Subject To Change**

 **Sokka © vs. Hiccup Haddock- Loser Leaves NCW- NCW World Championship**

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa © vs. Selena Richardson- NCW World Women's Championship**

 **Renton Thurston © vs. Bolin- NCW Television Championship**

 **Lucia Sycroin © vs. Evelyn Cano- NCW Spirit Championship**

 **Hernan Ortiz © vs. X-Virus vs. Ashitaka vs. Zach Cage- Ultimate X- NCW Hypersonic Championship**

 **Miyazaki Maidens vs. Sweet Diva- NCW Women's Tag Team Championship**

 **Frozen Asylum © vs. Tucker Foley & Danny Phantom- NCW Men's Tag Team Championship**

 **Johnny Alvarez vs. Chris House- Taipei Deathmatch**

 **Pyrrha Nikos vs. Joan Rivera**


	15. NCW International Insanity Part 1

_A opening stroke of Beethoven's 5_ _th_ _on what sounds like two cellos suddenly starts a series of clips slowed in speed of the NCW Arena on the Prime after Rejuvenation. The frames are black and white and focus on Crash vs. Sokka. The commentary of the matches fades in and out before a still of Sokka booting the board of gusset plates into the face of the defiant bandicoot appears, with the noises of the shocked ground gasping following the three count._

" _I Don't Believe It….." Joey Styles could be heard saying_

 _Frames of Sokka gleefully holding the world championship up high as he had sent one of the company's most beloved names packing._

" _You See This, This Signifies Ultimate Power!" We can hear Sokka decreeing as he is gathered around the entirety of the Three Rivers Syndicate the following week on Prime. "I Am The Heart And Soul Of This Company!"_

 _The last still of Sokka in the midst of speaking revolves to the flip side, now focusing on the title picture on Electric which is initially far more pleasing. A run down of Tsubaki's first few weeks as champion are shown. The still images are of her matches with Sakura & Elena. _

" _To Prove Myself And Any Critic That I Deserve This Championship, I'll Defend It Each And Every Week!" a voice-over of Tsubaki could be heard over the stills._

 _In the background of the eloquent performance of a Beethoven piece, one could hear a second set of cellos almost mimicking electric guitars with a beat more consistent to rock then classical. The stills began to pulse with every beat as shots of Hiccup continually attempting to get Sokka's attention to challenge for the championship are purposefully ignored by the champion. As well as images of both Elena, Sakura & Selena all targeting Tsubaki over the weeks from the end of Rejuvenation to now._

 _The music finally swaps from classical to rock, still with the cellos as the main instruments. Now it's a head banging rendition of "Whole Lotta Love" ("Whole Lotta Love" by 2Cellos this version is). The images have now become video as we are shown clips of the rivalry between the Miyazaki Maidens & Sweet Diva. From their days in the old developmental of XW, through 6_ _th_ _edition of the FWAs where the pop idols costed the two naturalists the chance at winning Best of The Best, through the weeks of build on Electric._

 _The Prime equivalent, Frozen Asylum vs. Tucker & Danny, is then shown as the camera spins to the right. Video snippets of Tucker and Danny jumping the newly crowd two time champions with their belts. _

" _PHASE ONE….PHASE TWO….PHASE THREE…OF RESTORATION!" can be heard from the vocals of Tucker Foley._

 _We now focus on the path of terror Chris, Vaas, and Bill The Butcher are beginning to carve through the Prime Roster. Showing there reckless throwing of Steven Prazcek out of the luxury box in the NCW Arena and down into the crowd below. Chris consistently is kept in the shadows. Johnny is shown issuing the challenge for the Taipei Deathmatch. Johnny oozes confidences, its clear he thinks he can use Chris as a stepping stool and avenge the beatdown Chris gave to Jesse a few years prior in San Antonio._

 _We're given a quick rush through of the battle between Evelyn & The Houses, culminating in her beating Velvet to go on and have the right to challenge for the Spirit Championship. _

" _Soulless….Cold….Calculated…Blood Thirsty" Bennett's list of terrifying traits of Lucia Sycroin are heard as Evelyn grimaces, flashes of the carnage Lucia has thus caused are shown._

 _The cellos abruptly come to a stop as we are shown the gruesome scene in the ECW Arena a month ago as the Sophisticated Beauty orchestrate the near breaking of the neck of Sapphire Birch. The music is gone, the feed cuts just prior to the impact of the skull and mat and we only hear the horrified eruption of the crowd with Joey shouting "OH MY GOD!"…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _.._

…

…

 _.._

…

" _I AM THE NEW DAMN DEAL!" We hear Renton shouting, the music returning with its bombastic nature. All four cellos are now at full blast, bows 9/10 chances shredded at this point as "Whole Lotta Love" resumes. Renton is seen posing with TV title and his precious lover Eureka. We phase to the WHOLE Damn Deal pacing around the ring._

" _I Got The Support Of The World's Best Fanbase, I Got The Best Arsenal Of Wrestling Moves, I Got The Most Loving Woman On Earth, Why, Because I'm The Whole F***ing Deal!" Bolin decreed._

" _I AM THE TEMPLATE FOR A STAR!" Renton's sound bit cuts in. "At International Insanity, I Will Meet You! At International Insanity I Will Beat You! At International Insanity I WILL REPLACE YOU!"_

 _Focus shifts to the intensifying grudge Joan has for the newest NCW arrival, Pyrrha Nikos._

" _I Am Saving This Company From Making The Same Mistake Again!" Joan shouted as a image of Pyrrha has a brief flash of a certain other female wrestler the company now despises that we won't mention._

" _You've Run Your Mouth On People For Years. Everyone Beats You But You Just Keep Yapping. There Is Going To Come A Time That'll All End, And I'll Be The One To Do The Honors." Pyrrha decreed._

 _Back to the World Title Match we go. Flashes of the past of Hiccup, Sokka & Streak. The Extreme Alliance, The crossover with CXWE, Hiccup & Streak's title reign._

" _I Thought We Were Suppose To Be The Gate Keepers Of This Company? We Were Going To Remain True To Its Word, Weren't We?" Hiccup asked._

" _You Left Yourself Fall Into Obscurity." Sokka claimed._

" _That's A Load Of Crap You Know It! I Didn't Turn Into A Judas Like You! I Looked To Other Oppurtunies, I Went To CEW, I Became Its Face, And I Become Its World Heavywe-"_

 _The scene sharply cuts to last week when Sokka bodyslammed himself with a cross of gusset plates onto the back of Hiccup who rives in pain afterwards. We're shown the beatdown of Sokka's challenger, repeated shots with the gusset plate._

" _YOU WANTED MY ATTENTION! YOU GOT MY F***ING ATTENTION! AND AFTER SUNDAY YOU'LL BE OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF MIND!" Sokka shouted._

 _We're left with one final sound bite as everything goes to black. Oddly enough its from Selena Richardson._

" _Everybody is simply…we're a cut above the rest. We're Not Simple….we're sophisticated."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm The One" by Jeff Williams's ft. Casey Lee Williams blasts into everyone's ears after the few moments of dead air. The logo for Outlast II, one of the sponsors for the show appears on a metallic background before the Turner Broadcasting logo follows on a similar before seeing the NCW logo. The screen keeps fading in and out with static while blue beams of light with metallic borders cross one another. The Blue X pulls back as scratchy text reads the Pay-Per-View's name.

"And Now Outlast II The Video Game, Turner Broadcasting, The Three Rivers Syndicate And Northern Carnage Wrestling Proudly Present NCW International Insanity!" The Narrator who is well….its DXP even though he's out storyline-wise.

(Static Transition)

The Camera Zooms Out As A Display Of Blue And White Pyro Erupts Along A X Pattern As The Explosions Echo Throughout The Building! After the pyro settles and the smoke begins to cloud the environment, the lights of the building come on to reveal large X made up of three parts. Two outlining light bars (illuminating blue) and a center inner light bar (illuminating white). All three are presently blue while a black canvas is draped behind the X and the few empty seats occupied by equipment. Along With Two Screens, one on each side of the X. The ramp leads through a massive curtain behind the stage and remains on a parallel path to the ring. The ring itself has gone from the eye sore independent circuit appearance to something far more appealing. The canvas has gone pitch black with the white International Insanity logo sewn into the ring. The ropes have been wrapped in contrasting white. Gone are the days of three individual buckles per corner, in are the days of the complete rectangular pad similar to the likes of NJPW. One is red, the opposite corner blue, with the remaining two buckles black with the NCW logo in white. The aprons were primarily black but with the bright white spelling of "International Insanity" etched in purposely digital distorted font on each of the four aprons. The narrow ringside area was bordered on the inside by the ring and on the outside by black steel barricades with plastic banners with the logos of the shows advertisers, Prime, Electric, NCW, International Insanity and the SSE Hydro. Speaking of the Hydro, the smoke of the pyro began to roll over the near 10,000 that were packed inside and with the bright house lights shining down.

"10,543. That is the all-time attendance record in NCW History. And it was just set moments ago here at the SSE Hydro. Hello everybody, I'm Joey Styles joined by the Nostalgia Critic and Bennett The Sage. It's 2 in the states but pushing eight o'clock here in Glasgow, Scotland. This is International Insanity!" Joey declared. "Tonight you will see the unlikeliest of challengers, Hiccup Haddock, put his NCW career on the line much like Crash Bandicoot did back in May as he attempts to pry the NCW World Heavyweight Championship out of the clutches of the Three River Syndicate's Sokka."

"But For On MY Brand, Selena Richardson at long last will WIN the NCW World Women's Championship when she crushes the swine that is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Bennett decreed.

"Well that's all swell Bennett but remember….we got the makings of Match of the Year. It's Whole Damn Deal vs. New Damn Deal, Renton Thurston puts his NCW Television Championship against a man he p***ed off a year ago at No Way Out 2016, Bolin!" Critic announced.

"And for the first time in NCW History, you will witness a Taipei Deathmatch…..all I can say is….Johnny, I hope you know what the hell you're doing." Joey worryingly stated.

"Well, we'll get to Johnny's execution eventually so hold you horses. But first…ladies and gentlemen watching at home, it is now time to contact your Pay-Per-View provider for NCW's complementary earplugs." Critic sarcastically said, his humorous tone quickly being replaced by honest horror.

 **Joan Rivera vs** **. Pyrrha Nikos**

"Your Opening Contest For International Insanity Is A Electric Singles Bout Scheduled For One Fall…(Crowd: ONE FALL!)… With A Fifteen Minute Time Limit! Your Referee In Charge Pee Wee Moore!" Holo announces, the 10,000 fans in the Hydro hissing in disgust of the referee.

The house lights were scaled down to their lowest setting while the giant X that made up the stage gradually began to turn crimson. There were a few occasional white flashes bounce of the black curtain behind the stage….

…

…

…

 _Duh, Duh_

[ _I'm Off The Chain]_

 _[Time To Go Against The Grain]_

 _A conglomeration of guitars and synths screech!_

 _DUH, DUH_

 _[I'm Off The Chain!]_

 _[Never Gonna Be The Saaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeee!]_

The vocals of Serg Salinas ricochet off the walls of the Hydro, with the crowd unanimously given a response of low toned vocals. A lone white spotlight pierces through the crimson hue and down upon the ramp; right where the Gamer Champ appears, with Maxine Bordeaux in front and Remi in tow holding the GameGen2.0 flag. Although the Bordeaux sisters looked miserable, Joan was far more mentally in sync. The mere sight of Joan cranked the volume of the derisions to an even higher platform.

"Joan's been here for the bulk of the company's history. She spent her early days on the top of the podium with the World Women's title. She's so comfortable with the one having all the stardom. But in recent weeks has grown hostile to the new arrivals, namely Pyrrha, who have a very good chance of leaving her high and dry." Joey stated as Joan marched to the squared circle.

"Well I'm glad to see biased commentary is still the norm." Bennett muttered.

"Well sorry for the fact Joan, who has accomplished more than most have in NCW, is still always miserable and ruins everyone else's attitude around her just because she can't have the belt all the time." Was the reply of the ECW play-by-play.

"Your blinded my fake news. She's protecting Electric from another ego trip." Bennett declared.

"You got to be kidding…" Critic deadpanned at hearing this.

"What, you know it to be true!" Bennett proclaimed.

"Joey….I greatly apologize for having to deal with this otaku on Thursdays." Critic said in a honest manner.

"Yeah because hearing that come from you helps so much on Saturdays." Joey grumbled.

As the trio bickered after being on the air for only five minutes a the most, the music died down as the flag was rolled up and the Bordeauxes headed to the outside while Joan leaned back in the corner that matched the color of her ring gear.

"GO F*** JONATHAN! GO F*** JONATHAN! GO F*** JONATHAN!" The heckles had already commenced.

The opening symbols clash of 'Invasion' by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo bombarded out of the audio system of the SSE Hydro. The electronic X swapped blue for gold, the camera fixed to the newly acquired drone panned toward one of the two titantrons which displayed the name of the arriving wrestler. After a few moments the titantron faded to a shot backstage focused on the side of dark brown boots, then raising up to follow alongside the Invincible Girl in full picture as she marches through the gorilla position.

Fading back to the interior of the venue, a wall of golden sparks shoot up from underneath the ramp just below the giant X. The gold fountain rises, peaks, then plummets just as Pyrrha Nikos steps out into the Hydro. A fairly noisy pop filtered with those wanting to just be in the minority is heard as the Invincible Girl heads across the runway style ramp toward the black and white squared circle.

"Making her debut at Rejuvenation-" Joey began.

"Wait, what about that Electric after No Way O-" Bennet questioned.

"SSSSH….retconned" Critic hushed Bennett.

"…So Christa then never made her main roster de-"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSH…..Ret...Conned!"

"….as I was saying, making her debut at Rejuvenation. Pyrrha has found Joan to a be thorn in her side from then on. She cost her chance to win the world women's title in her first night in the battle royale. And since then Pyrrha has to have dealt with Joan wasting the potential of the Bordeaux. She's turned them into cannon fodder." Joey continues.

"Cannon Fodder? She's training them how to scale to the top of the mountain." Bennett argued.

"Oh, so throwing them at your problems is scaling to the top?" Critic asked.

"Can you two PLEASE not interrupt!" Joey shouted.

"Welcome to International Insanity, Joey. It's in the title." Critic declared.

Pyrhha's near perfect entrance was interrupted by the need of having to scale steps from the ramp down to the floor where she paces around the commentator's table & time keepers table before at last entering the ring. Joan quickly retreats further into the red corner as Pyrrha takes a dominant stance in the center of the ring as the music fades to the soundtrack of the Glasgow audience.

"Introducing first, wrestling out of the red corner, she weighed in tonight at 124 lbs. Hailing from El Paso, Texas, this is the 'Gamer Champ' Joan Rivera." Holo announced to the predictable chorus of boos, with Joan and Holo glaring at one another, bad blood still boiling between the two.

"Well, at least she's guaranteed one of the loudest crowd reactions anywhere she goes." Joey quips.

"And her opponent. Wrestling out of the blue corner, she weighed in tonight at 125 lbs. From The Kingdom of Vale, the 'Invincible Girl', This Is Pyrrha Nikos!" Holo announced to an equally loud crowd response like Joan, only it was 110% upbeat.

The bell dinged thrice, with the hard camera zooming in on the squared circle, ramp running to the right off camera. A static bar stretched acrossed the lower end of the screen for a few moments revealing the tale of the tape of the two in blue. It soon closed in on itself giving a view of the ring that was mostly unobstructed.

"F** HER UP, PYRRHA, F*** HER UP! F*** HER UP, PYRRHA, F*** HER UP!" The crowd immediately commenced as Joan grimaced. Pyrrha was stationary a few feet in front of the blue corner awaiting to receive some form of grapple from the Gamer Champ.

Joan goes for the collar elbow tie-up, the two wrestlers shift into the center of the ring but soon Joan break away and retreats back to the corner. Fiddling with the wrist for a moment, Joan rushes back toward Pyrrha and again tries to go for the collar elbow-tie up but once more breaks free.

"Joan looks to be struggling with locking the wrists with Pyrrha." Joey observed.

"Well who knows how much that armor of his ways!" Bennett exclaimed.

"Armor-She's wearing freaking Opera Gloves Sage!" Critic pointed out.

Joan was frustrated about something, her mind elsewhere as again she tried to go for the tie up and again retracted. That's when she called for the microphone from Holo, Pee Wee Moore & Pyrrha equally dumbfounded to what was going on.

"JUST….I Can't Figure It Out…What Does Your Name Even Mean!?" Joan asked to the confusion of everyone in the building.

"…huh?" Joey asked confusingly.

"…Yeah, what does her name even mean? I am oddly curious to know this answer." Critic responded, just running along with whatever was happening.

"My name?" Pyrrha reiterated, Joan now holding the microphone to her.

"Yes, your name. Pyrrhic Victory, Polarity, Achilles, what, does it mean?" Joan asked.

"…..It's just Pyr-"

BAM! MICROPHONE TO THE HEAD! The impact echoed through the audio system of the Hydro as the crowd booed over it. Joan was down on top of her with a Lou Thesz Press and began swatting away at her head, microphone still in hand. After a few punches, she went with using the actual microphone, washing Pyrrha's face repeatedly with it as the shots were heard easily.

"Joan suckers in Pyrrha!" Joey exclaims.

"Why ain't I surprised…" Critic mumbled.

"I See Blood, I Think I See Blood!" Bennett shouted.

"We'll You Couldn't Tell With The Hair Color Both Have!" Critic claimed as Pee Wee began to try to separate Joan away from Pyrrha. Joan finally broke, if only for a moment to shove the microphone into the chest of the referee before pulling up Pyrrha, whipping her across the ring before cutting her in two with the high knee. The Invincible Girl flipping over and careening back first on the canvas; tiny cuts in the skin allowing bits of blood to seep up above the corner of her eye.

There would be no rest for Pyrrha, as Joan quickly weaved her up into an abdominal stretch. The crowd booed, but the chants had now faded into the mob.

"COME ON! WHEERE YOUR DAMN CHANTS NOW, GLASGOW!? ANYONE GOT ANYTHING!? I THOUGHT WE SOLD THIS PLACE OUT!" Joan shouted out to the crowd, continually pulling, giving slack, pulling, giving slack, pulling on the neck of the Invincible Girl.

"Joan dominating Pyrrha in the center of the ring, abdominal stretch already applied." Joey said in a bit of shock.

"Wait, she's shifting." Bennett pointed out.

But soon, Pyrrha managed to get her leg freed that had been hooked behind Joan's. Joan began to lose her footing and soon Pyrrha managed to press the Gamer Champ back into a corner. A couple forearm shots to the gut followed before Joan is the one to find herself laid out in the center of the ring with an over-the-shoulder hiptoss.

"And roles reversed, hiptoss to Joan. Now maybe we can return to our scheduled beatdown of Joan." Critic decreed.

Joan was quick to sit up, only to take a kick to the spine that drops her face first onto the black canvas. Pyrrha quickly snags her up and throws her back into the corner. Intially heaped over, Joan raises her back against the buckler pad…

…

…

…

And eats a baseball slide kick, her body being compressed more so then before do to the fact the buckle now covers the entire corner!

Pyrrha was going to pull Joan into some type of suplex, but it was only thanks to her two rookies once again implementing themselves in a match. For better or for worse, they plucked the Gamer Champ from under the ropes and out to the floor.

"And those Damn Bordeauxes again, being mindless puppets for Joan." Joey grumbled as they pulled Joan further and further from the ring.

"PYRRHA'S GONNA KILL YOU! PYRRHA'S GONNA KILL YOU! PYRRHA'S GONNA KILL YOU!" The crowd commenced to hollering at Joan. The Bordeaux's were wrapped around her, trying to get as far away from the ring but having difficulty doing so do the narrow opening between ring and barricade, made worse when your around the commentator or time keeper's table….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

AND JOAN SHOVES THE DUO IN FRONT OF HER AS SHE ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY ONTO THE RAMP AS PYRRHA COMES CRASHING DOWN OFF THE TOP OF THE CORNER!  
"SPRINGBOARD CORNER PLANCHA!" Joey exclaims, exaggerating the pronunciation of the last word as GameGen2.0 are levelled.

"CHRIST! She Nearly Took Me Out Of My Chair! WATCH WHERE YOU CRASHING AND BURNING!" Critic shouted over for the spot had occurred inches away from the commentary position.

Cutting to the cameraman angle behind the three smucks (Joey, Bennet & Critic), we're focused on Pyrrha whose pulling herself back up thanks to the barricade. Crowd leaning over the guard rail on all side, chaotic scene while Pyrrha whips her hair…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND HAS HER SPINE ARCHED OVER THE STEEL THANKS TO JOAN RUNNING AND JUMPING OFF THE ELEVATED RAMP WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY!  
"Platformer Leap! OH MY GOD, PYRRHA BENT IN HALF!" Joey shouts.

"FIGHT IN THE CROWD!" someone could be heart bellowing into the mic on top of the camera, but there request would not be met as Joan snags Pyrrha by her long red hair and instead smacks her head off of the commentary table before continuing to corral her further down the line.

"Yeah, Get Away From Here! We'd Like To Have The Table For The Bulk Of The Night!" Bennett shouted, primarily toward the two as Joan began to get some running speed and whipped the Invincible Girl back first into the barricade.

No rest for the weary, Pyrrha quickly was whipped from barricade into ring post face first before being returned to the ring. Joan continued to be on the outside, rounding the post and passing by the time keeper's table. She paused as she passed the time keeper's table, and then snagged the microphone AGAIN (Pee Wee had returned it to Holo & Stephen).

"COME ON F***ERS, GET YOUR CHANTS GOING! COME ON! BE THE MINDLESS SHEEP AND CHEER FOR THE OPRESSOR!" Joan shouted at the audience, throwing the microphone on the table before rushing back into the ring and delivering a knee to the side of the head.

Joan again tries to tear away at the abominable muscles with the abdominal stretch. Over and over the Gamer champ tugs on Pyrrha's left arm as if it was a lever, trying to stretch her out more and more. The Invincible Girl continues to struggle to free herself, aiming to pull away from Joan but all she manages to do is begin to gradually revolve in a circle with Joan far from letting go. Pyrrha tries her best to rush back toward the corner, hoping that squashing her between herself and the turnbuckle will break the hold.

Joan jumps aside, having to let go of her grasp. Rather she snags the head and rushes forward. Pyrrha goes face first into the dead center of the ring, right on the logo in the center of the ring.

The Rater-M Superstar singled out Pyrrha's left arm, clasping it between her legs before reaching for the other arm and soon had her opponent locked into a scissors armbar. Pyrrha frantically tried to roll over; hoping doing so would break the vise-like grip. Within moments it was obvious the pressure on the shoulder was spreading pain all throughout her body. Unable to get her off, Pyrrha instead began reaching out toward the ropes with her legs. She was able to wiggle her way just ever so slightly, but it was close enough to get the tip of her boot onto the bottom rope to force the break.

1…

2…

3…

4…

Joan raised both hands, giving a sarcastic look at Pee Wee like she didn't know about the rope break. She shimmied away on her knees before backing up on her feet. Pyrrha let out a cough, having the armbar applied had compressed her shoulders and torso. Only her right arm would rise, left one temporarily out of action. She began to pull herself back to her feet BUT WAS DROPPED BACK DOWN WITH A PLETHORA OF KNEES AND FISTS FROM JOAN! Pinned Against The Ropes And Putting Her Forearms Up To Try And Have Some Protection But To No Avail!

"Will You PLEASE Get Her Under Control, Moore!" Joey shouted.

"If you think you can do a better job than him, then by all means, Joey. We can use with one less voice." Bennett snapped back.

Moore now butts his way between the two, and tries his best to get Joan far away from Pyrrha. Crowd is hissing at Joan; contrasting with the humorous chants of "LET'S GO PEE WEE! LET'S GO PEE WEE! LET'S GO PEE WEE!"

Joan quickly steps to the other edge of the ring, beginning to jump around and throwing false punches like she's in some sort of boxing match.

"What, she using here WII U Boxing skills?" Critic quipped.

"WE'RE WAITING MISS INVINICBLE!" Joan shouted at the dazed Pyrrha who was somewhat bent over with her hip resting against the ropes.

Joan grew restless, Pyrrha of course not going to go after the Gamer Champ while still weak. Joan instead rushes toward her, boot out for a bicycle kick over the ropes but instead finds herself only kicking air and her leg drooping down over the middle rope.

Pyrrha had bolted out of the way and found herself on the canvas when Joan crashed into the ropes, and quickly too advantage. She snagged the Gamer Champ's head with her good right arm and pulled away from the ropes, Joan falling the short distance against the stiff mat with the Snap Rolling Neckbreaker.

Joan rolls slightly toward the ropes, hoping to gain protection from her human meat shields on the outside. But Pyrrha lunges after her, gaining hold of the leg and trying to go for her signature kneebar!

"KNEEBAR, KNEEBAR! Pyrrha's Going To Proof Joan Wrong In Quick Time!" Joey exclaims but fear almost immediately took hold of Joan, who was able to lunge at the ropes and pull herself to the outside and away from Pyrrha's grasp.

"Like A Fish Out Of Water!" Critic shouted as Joan flopped down to the floor, now at the lower right hand corner of the hard camera.

"HEY JOAN! HEY JOAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YOUR F***ING S***! AND SO ARE YOUR WHORES! YOUR F****ING S***! AND SO ARE YOUR WHORES! YOUR F***ING S***! AND SO ARE YOUR WHORES! HEY JOAN! HEY JOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YOUR F*** S***! AND SO ARE YOUR WHORES!" The crowd was bellowing at the triad congregating outside of the ring, with the Bordeaux sisters who already did not want to be at this show are even given more reason to hate this night.

"Well…there are your chants, Joan." Critic deadpanned.

"….Look Out, LOOK OUT!" Joey exclaimed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS PYRRHA AGAIN HURLED HERSELF OVER THE TOP ROPE, A PLANCHA THAT THIS TIME TAKES OUT ALL THREE OF THE GAMER GENRATION TO THE DELIGHT OF GLASGOW!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey bellowed. "A Second Corner Springboard Plancha, This Time All Three Are Down!"

Although Pyrrha was noticeably favoring her left shoulder as she got to her feet, she no less ensured to beat the daylights out of Joan by whipping her skull first against the ring post. Everyone within the building was capable of hearing the sickening shot.

Joan is forcibly rolled back into the ring, Pyrrha sliding under the bottom white rope and goes for a cover.

1…

…

…

…

2…

But Joan Predictably Gets The Shoulder Up As Holo's voice briefly updated the audience.

"5 Minutes Have Transpired, 5 Minutes."

But Pyrrha was unfazed by her opponent kicking out, instead tying up the head of the Gamer Champ into a face lock and spiking her down upon the canvas with a bit of a twist.

"Front Facelock STO!" Joey enlightens those watching from their homes.

Pyrrha swaps the head for the arm, plucking Joan off the canvas and whipping her into lower left hand corner of the ring (in terms of the hard camera).

"PYRRHA, PYRRHA! PYRRHA, PYRRHA! PYRRHA, PYRRHA! PYRHHA, PYRRHA! NIKOS, OH NIKOS, OH NIKOS, OH NIKOS, OH NIKOS, NIKOS! PYRRHA, PYRRHA!" The crowd commenced to chant, with the Invincible Girl pausing and for the first time in her NCW career actually soaking in the chants.

Pyrrha, now with confidence of the crowd backing her, rushing toward the cornered Joan…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO DOGES A BULLET AND TRIPS UP PYRRHA WHO IS SENT NOSE FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE PAD!

"The Akoúo̱ Assail Is Avoided!" Joey exclaims.

"She might have broken her nose, Styles!" Bennett pointed out.

But there was no time to worry is said nose was now crooked or not, for Joan went immediately at the left shoulder and arm and pulled Pyrrha down to the canvas. She pinned down the arm as long a possibly before in a second letting go, jumping, then falling knees first onto the left shoulder!

"She Found The Weak Point!" Critic shouted, bit frustrated at seeing Joan gain the upperhand.

"Tweaked earlier in the scissored armbar, Joan targeting the left shoulder." Joey pointed out as now it was a round of stomps dropping on the shoulder, Pyrrha crying out in pain louder and louder with each stomp. Boos ring out as the Gamer Champ takes control of the left arm completely with a arm drag while pulling Pyrrha into the center o the ring.

"She Might Pop That Arm Out Of Its Socket If She Keeps It Up!" Joey exclaims.

"Well obviously Joey, why do you got to spoil her wonderful plans?" Bennet pouted.

"Because she's the most unbearable person to be around!" Joey snapped back, all the while Joan grabbed hld of Joan with a facelock.

"She's going for the…I think…"Joey stuttered…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"2K Suplex Special!"

The vertical suplex into the brainbuster rattled the ring as much as it rattled the brains of Pyrrha, with the crowd hating every moment of it. Joan made sure to hook the legs when she went for the pin.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.785 but Pyrrha managed to kickout!

"But the Invincible Girl is still alive!" Joey declares as the crowd is ecstatic for the kickout.

But the happiness of the crowd is short lived, as Joan locks on a head-hold wrist lock.

"She's going for Game Over!" Critic exclaimed. "She's locks it in then we're going to have 10,000 miserable Weegies!"

But Pyrrha has enough sense and get her legs as far from Joan as possible before she could grab them. She had them as far away from the Gamer Champ, but the wristlock on the left arm was still in place. She began to wrench at the wrist, turning Pyrrha completely on her stomach and pressing the wrist down into her spine!

"YOUR S***! AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE, YOU'RE S***! AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE!" The crowd shouted at Joan in frustration.

Now came the targeting of each finger of the left hand, as Joan pried and pulled at each one. At least twice the pain was so much Pyrrha smacked the canvas with the fist that her right hand had curled up into. But she was soon able to use her good right arm has leverage. She began to push back on Joan further and further, hoping to break the painful wristlock. With a fourth thrust, she managed to completely roll over on top of Joan. Clearly the Rater M-Superstar had not anticipated this for both shoulders were down!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

Joan forces Pyrrha off of her and again comes down ontop of her back with wrist lock. Now she was trying to get the head locked. She was weaving Pyrrha's left arm around her own throat, and again tried to hook the far leg!

"She's going for it again!" Critic exclaimed.

"Pyrrha Gotta Find A Away Out Of This Now!" Joey desperately stated

"How, Joey, How?" Bennett asked.

Pyrrha again used her good righ arm to push herself back over ontop of Joan. But if anything tis allowed it easier for Joan to tug at the arm and was beginning to choke the Invincible Girl out with her our left arm!

"SHE GOT IT IN! GAME OVER!" Bennett exclaimed.

"Not Quite, The Legs Aren't Secured!" Joey pointed out as the crowd was white knuckled seeing what was going to result of this predicament.

Pyrrha began to flail her legs high in the air, trying to find one of the ropes in order to bring an end to this submission before it gets worse….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SHE FINALLY WAS ABLE TO GET HER RIGHT FOOT OVER THE BOTTOM ROPE IN THE LOWER RIGHT HAND CORNER OF THE RING!

"AND SHE'S SAVE!" Joey happily declared, the crowd applauding with claps and cheers.

1…

2…

3…

4…

Moore was somewhat leery and could have counted Joan out right then and there but instead continued to shout at her to release the submission. The Gamer Champ complied and began to exchange in a war of words with the official. All the while Pyrrha slowly retreated to the ropes, her left arm having one limp…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND GETS ASSAULTED BY THE BORDEAUXES WHO YANK AT HER ARMS AND ATTEMPT TO TIE HER UP IN THE ROPES!

"And The Bordeaux Sisters Being Used Again! They Got To Know There Being Used!" Joey shouted as the crowd booed at the interference being ignored by Moore who is still arguing with Joan.

Pyrrha tries fighting with her right arm but Maxine twisted on her left, pain shooting through Pyrrha's veins and temporarily neutralizing her.

"TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND MOORE! TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND MOORE!" The crowd chanted at the referee.

Joan assumed Pyrrha was softened up enough and rushed the length of the ring (Moore had backed her across in their argument) and went for a running kick BUT PYRRHA PULLED REMI DOWN IN FRONT OF HER AS A SHIELD! BAM! KICK TO THE BACK OF THE SKULL!

"Remi, You Idiot!" Bennett shouted.

"Pyrrha Hasn't Been Totaled Just Yet!" Joey exclaims as Maxine lets her go, more worried about her sister who she pulls out of harm's way and out to the floor.

"YOU F***ED UP! YOU F***ED UP! YOU F***ED UP!" The crowd chanted, both at the Bordeauxes and Joan who was now having to block various forearms from Pyrrha. But the hook kick drops Joan down to her knees. It's far from the over, however, as Joan is tossed to the upper left hand corner of the squared circle with a belly-to-belly suplex!

"Pyrrha launches Joan with the belly-to-belly!" Joey shouts as the crowd's volume continues to climb.

With the entirety of the ring unobstructed, the Invincible Girl gets a full head of steam and skids into the corner with the slide kick that connects to the cornered Joan.

"Baseball Slide!" Joey describes. "She's quick to lock the hand!"

Indeed she had Joan's hand caught as she throws Joan over her shoulder with an arm drag. But Joan was still showing some fight, kipping up and attempting to deck who she claims is the 'Trojan Horse of NCW'. But Pyrrha is quick enough to duck and whips Joan into the ropes. Joan rushed back across the ring and TAKES THE SPINGBOARD ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE CHEST!

"Burning Chest!" Joey exclaims.

"Her chest can't burn, she got a black heart!" Critic decreed about Joan.

"And you got a goat's wail, your point?" Bennett asked.

Pyrrha grapevines the leg and pins the Gamer Champ.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.85 and yet Joan still kicks out!

"Dammit." Critic grumbled as the crowd excitement waivered for a moment.

Pyrrha now had to debate as to what to do next. She initially was quick to head to the corner, appearing to be setting up for her variation of the spear. But she knew her shoulder was out of commission, couldn't take the slightest bit of impact. She hits the spear, she might have ended her own chances of winning. She delays, trying to think up something as she runs a hand through her hair. Joan all the while becomes to knock the cobwebs out and get to a stance….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SHE GOES LOW, CLIPS THE LEG AND SMACKS JOAN'S JAW OFF THE MAT, AND TIES HER LEFT LEG INTO THE ACHILLES LOCK!

"Swaps Milo For The Achilles!" Joey exclaims as the crowd jumps for joy.

"TAP, JO, TAP! TAP, JO, TAP! TAP, JO, TAP!" The crowd shrieked on repeat.

Joan was frantic; she thought she has the lid sealed on Pyrrha's momentum; she thought she had exemplified her opinion of Pyrrha being a Trojan Horse that would ruin the women's division. But now here she was, caught off guard and now having her leg and most importantly her Achilles being shredded by her battered opponent. She was far from the ropes, no way to gain a rope break. Flailing around but with no sign of escape. The one thing she could do was try to grab hold of her legs and hope that by sitting up some of the pain would be relieved. But her first two attempts she came up short and dropped her back to the canvas. Her third attempt succeeded and with all her might she actually grabbed hold of one of her boots. She was slipping fast, however, and desperately threw a solid fist that hit the target and therefore gave slack to the submission. How she was able to be completely on top of Pyrrha and hammered away with forearms that Pyrrha didn't block do to try and salvage the hold. She managed to get the arms up to block the rest of the shots but the little cuts in her head from the microphone shot at the start of the match were now beginning to be formed into one large gash.

Joan crawled off of Pyrrha, she was unable to stand at this time and any attempt at trying to end this match with the Gamer Kick would for sure backfire and she knew it….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SO SHE WENT BACK TO THE LEFT ARM OF PYRRHA, LOOKING TO LOCK INTO THE FINAL FORM OF THE RED RING OF DEATH!  
"BUT JOAN'S BACK ON THE LEFT SHOULDER!" Joey exclaims.

"ARMBAR, ARMBAR WITH THE HEADSCISSORS!" Bennett exclaimed.

But problems arise for Joan from the start. First of all, her weakened legs made the headscissors only a aesthetic touch and Pyrrha could easily get out of it. A roll down on Joan turns the submission into a pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.999, Joan has her shoulders down at the last possible second till releasing the submission to get out of the pinning predicament.

Pyrrha shoots up to her knees, with Joan next to follow who delivers a hard punch to the jaw with boos ringing out in the SSE Hydro. Pyrrha bobs back before firing in retaliation with a punch of her own that gets cheers.

But Joan's response is far more disgusting; slap to the face that briefly drops Pyrrha's head.

"You Hear How Loud That Slap Was!" Joey exclaimed as Joan was back to her feet, although she was wobbly and started to return fire with a weak series of kicks as part of her Shoot 'Em Up maneuver. But the Achilles lock has done its damage and her shoot kicks are clearly having more effect on Joan rather than Pyrrha who is able to doge the roundhouse kick. Pyrrha hooks the left leg of Joan, pressing her head against her stomach and drops back with the Olympic Slam!

"Olympic Slam! Pyrrha's Keeping The Head Locked!" Joey adds as she stands back to her feet, having Joan's head tucked under her arm and plants her skull into the canvas with Cross Polarity V1 (Rolling Cutter)!

"Skull Spiked, Joan's World Is Pitch Dark!" Critic declares as Pyrrha rolls Joan into perfect position for the cover.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

MOORE STOPS THE COUNT, CATCHING MAXINE ATTEMPTING TO SLIDE INTO THE RING WITH A CHAIR!

"Hold Up, What Is Maxine Doing?" Bennett asked, the crowd hissed as Moore grabbed hold of the chair and began to yell at Maxine who was trying to tug back the metallic object. Pyrrha got up to a knee, confused initially as to why the count was stopped before noticing the commotion occurring the ramp. Maxine trying to get her weapon back.

But both wrestler and official had their backs turned to the opposite end of the ring, as the somewhat groggy Remi was on a knee outside of the ring but managed to slide something toward Joan.

"Wait, Remi sliding something dark to Joan." Joey describes, even he can't make it out.

"Its That Signature Game Controller Of Hers!" Critic exclaimed.

"YES! She's Going To Send That Gender Bent Achilles To Dreamworld!" Bennett declared.

"She's going to send her to the hospital with a damn concussion, that's what!" Joey snapped back.

To be accurate, it was a Dual Shock for the PS4. When Joan saw it slide into her hand, wheels began to turn. She found the last of the strength she needed to get back to her feet for one final time in this match. Referee distracted, Pyrrha distracted she raced toward the Invincible Girl…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THE CROWD SUDDENLY ERUPTS, GIVING WARNING TO PYRRHA…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO SWERVES AND THE GAME CONTROLLER FRACTURES AT THE HANDLE WHEN IT STRIKES MAXINE DIRECTLY IN THE FACE!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

Joan froze in her tracks, seeing one of her 'students' falling down onto the ramp, head snapping off of it as blood was for sure rising on her cheek. The destroyed controller still in hand as Moore snatches it away from her.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" The crowd chants on repeat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS PYRRHA DRAGS JOAN DOWN TO THE MAT IN THE CENTER OF THE RING AND APPLIES THE ACHILLES LOCK FOR A SECOND TIME!

"ACHILLES LOCK! ACHILLES LOCK!" Critic shrieks.

"NO!...NO! DON'T TAP JOAN! DON'T TAP!" Bennett yells as the crowd is chanting otherwise…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND JOAN BEGINS TO SMACK HER HAND AGAINST THE CANVAS ON REPEAT, MOORE CALLING FOR THE BELL!

"PYRRHA SUBMITS THE GAMER CHAMP!" Joey alls, for sure to go on some sort of highlight reel months from now.

"Fluke, FLUKE!" Bennett cries out.

"Thank god! I'll take RWBY generics over screaming Piper-wanna be any day." Critic claims.

"You're Winner Of The Contest At 10:04, Pyrrha Nikos!" Holo announces, fans delighted to hear the official decision.

Pyrrha relinquished the hold at the sound of the winning bell, rolling back toward the corner and resting her head upon the blue corner pad. Up close, we notice the scrap that turned into a cut that become a small gash above the eye, blood the same shade of her hair pooling up but not dripping. After gaining her composure, her right hand clung to the top rope and brought her back to a vertical stance. She groggily stumbled to the center of the ring, with Moore raising her right arm in victory, with left arm having gone limp.

"Joan has been silenced by the Invincible Girl. Pyrrha Nikos has established herself in the company. Joan Rivera is out of sight, out of mind. Pyrrha can aim her focus at developing her legacy in the company." Joey decreed.

"How does this silence Joan? She's still right dammit! Watch it! Pyrrha is going to get on a ego trip and place Electric in a reign of terror if she would ever gain a championship. It certainly won't be tag team gold. Nobody in there right mind would team with a Trojan Horse like her." Bennett claimed.

"What is this Trojan Horse crap, anyways?" Joey snapped back.

"She comes in all nice and sweet, wins the crowd over…..then she manhandles control of the roster. Just like Ko-"

"WHO?" Critic abruptly cut in.

Pyrrha weaved through the ropes stepping out to the ramp and began her victory stroll to the back. Left arm hanging without any control, she lifts just right before turning her back to the crowd. Leaving behind the 10,000 fans who have now been officially won over by her and a disorientated foe.

Joan had her hands glued to her foot, which that along with the leg had been completely torn to shreds by the two Achilles Locks that had occurred in the 10 minute contest. She throws herself against the ropes on the bottom set of ropes positioned with the hard camera. Battered, Exhausted, and for sure fuming about the loss; attention shifts toward the Bordeaux Sisters gathered along the apron below the red corner. Maxine was favoring her face, blood seeping from the jagged cuts formed by the controller shot.

"Both Joan and her prodigies are p***ed it appears, and its all Joan's fault." Joey declared…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As The Crowd Sudden Began To Explode With A Pop…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS JOAN IS LEVELED FROM BEHIND BY A SIX FOOT BLACK HAIRED WOMAN WHO EXECUTES A BUZZSAW KICK!

"WHAT ON EARTH, WHO IS!?" Joey asked.

"THAT'S RENA WILLIAMS!" Critic exclaimed.

"WHO?" Bennett asked, completely lost as to what is transpiring.

"I THOUGHT SHE LEFT!" Joey shouted.

"I HEARD RUMORS SHE WENT TO WRESTLE IN PROGRESS OR ICW, APPARENTLY THOSE RUMORS HAVE JUST BEEN CONFIRMED!" Critic exclaims.

Rena Williams, a former member of the original Gamer Generation along with Joan & Knives Chu. Back in a NCW ring for the first time in nearly four years, and looking into the eyes of her replacements; GameGen2.0. Rena looked down at the fallen Gamer Champ, before plucking her back up and grapevines both arms.

"TAKE YOUR SHOTS!" Rena ordered at the two Canadians who initially remained idel on the ring apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE GIVING FAREWELL WAVES TO JOAN, THEN KNOCKING HER OUT COLD WITH DUAL SUPERKICKS!  
"SUPAKICK!" Critic sings.

"WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" Glasgow began to chant as Rena & The Bordeauxes joined in on a stomp fest on Joan. Pee Wee Moore remained idle because frankly he was tired of Joan and her antics during the match. After what probably seemed like an eternity for the Gamer Champ she was tossed up high in the air and left to crash into the center of the canvas in a funky manner; for sure bruising some area on her body.

"SUCH HORROR!" Bennett cried out.

"SUCH DELIGHT!" Critic snapped back.

The stomp fest continued after the toss, but now multiple officials were racing down to the ring and Moore had to join in on breaking up the beat down. The crowd commenced to boo, as Rena and her new allies were forcibly parted from their common enemy. Rena got one final stomp right on the back of the neck before being pushed out onto the ramp, and Maxine was heard shouting something that was inaudible at the fallen Gamer Champ.

The ring was soon cleared of the trio, now apparently with Rena Williams as the new leader. Referees began to usher them to the back while Joan was allowed to snake her way out to the floor and make a slow crawl back to a stance.

"NA NA NA Na Na, NA NA Na Na Na, Hey, Hey- GET THE F*** OUT! NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA! HEY, HEY- **GET THE F*** UT!"** The crowd shouted at Joan as she made her disorderly stumble to the back.

"...Rena Williams is back in NCW...APPARENTLY! I'm assuming. Why else would she have been here tonight?" Joey asked.

"Well, a little birdy told me before the show that she had been wrestling here in the UK since she left the company...maybe its a one off thing?" Critic asked.

"Well, maybe FINALLY the Bordeauxes will get what they have long deserve. Maybe Rena will be the key to getting them tag team gold." Bennett declared.

The audio of the arena continued, but we faded to a pre-taped clip outside the SSE Hydro this afternoon. A shiny black car pulled into one of the cargo bays of the arena, and stepping out in a lavishing dress was Selena Richardson. She was followed by Sweet Diva, who together wore matching Berserk Gym jackets. They were talking some sort of motivation between the three but whatever it was its inaudible. There was a delay in the building before this same clip was shown on the titantron and shockingly there was a massive pop (possibly for just Selena, highly doubt for Sweet Diva).

"Speaking of tag teams. Sweet Diva, flanking the challenger for the Women's Champion, will be looking to make history by becoming the first ever 2 time Women's World Tag Team Champions in NCW." Joey added as the screen faded again, this time its a pre-tape segment of Nausicaa in her locker room. She does a few shadow punches before stopping to look at the arrival of her tag team partner. Nausicaa was plain and looking to focus on the straight up fight, but San has decked herself out entirely in her iconic red and white wolf mask and fur pelts. The sight of which gains another resounding cheer from the Glasgow crowd.

"And there opponents. The most unlikely of tag teams." Joey states.

"Its San and Sweet Diva in a handicap match for the belts." Bennett declared, purposefully skipping over Nausicaa.

"...You mean San & na-"

"Who?"

 **X-Virus vs. Hernan Ortiz © vs. Zach Cage vs. Ashitaka- NCW Hypersonic Championship- Ultimate X**

We return to the present, and find the steel structure of Ultimate X being lowered down to the arena floor.

"The Following Is The Ultimate X Match For The Hypersonic Championship!" Stephen DeAngelis announced as the fans stood up.

"WHO IS READY FOR SOME BOLLOCKS!? WHO IS READY FOR SOME BOLLOCKS!? WHO IS READY FOR SOME BOLLOCKS !? WHO IS READY FOR SOME BOLLOCKS!?" Fans had been chanting louder and louder ever since we returned to the interior of the Hydro as the structure of Ultimate was in the midst of being lowered. The steel trusses were left a shiny chrome with the cables being blue, a nice contrast to the black and white ring below.

"Ultimate X! The…uh, what is this. Fourth, Fifth time we've done this in NCW?" Critic asked.

"Wait, we don't keep track?" Bennet asked a bit shocked.

"Well we sway between a ladder mood and a Ultimate X mood." Joey added.

The arena goes black as the white noise of a radio blast throughout the venue. The sound of channel surfing on the radio via dials echoes until the grainy voice of some serious broadcaster is heard.

"The Virus Is Spreading To The Viewing Area! Lock Your Doors And Remain Inside! The Virus Is Spreading! The Virus Is Spreading!"

 _[When I Drop You, I'm Gonna Stomp You!]_

 _[Pick You Up Again And Then Drop You!]_

 _[Lift My Foot Again And Then Stomp You!]_

 _[Then Grind!]_

Crystal strobes pulsate at a near blinding rate, thousands of silhouettes appearing where fans are. The electronic X that the writer has and will continue to make a prominent feature for the remainder of the show because the Extreme Rules stage back in the days was awesome…..the electronic X goes crimson as the drone pans down as Amaris steps out on the ramp. Leading the way for the first of four participants to enters Glasgow.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Amaris, weighing in at 204 lbs., This Is X-Virus!" Stephen announces as we cut to the perspective of the cameraman.

"X-Virus has been in the process of carving a path through the Hypersonic Division. He takes the belt tonight, I think he could be Hypersonic Champion for life." Joey declared.

"Your right for once Joey. In fact your so right that X-Virus is my pick to win this." Critic announced. "He's going to kill the other three in this contest."

"…..what is he cosplaying Ragnarok or something? I mean he got the X on the mask. I'm about expecting him to walk out with googly eyes with X pupils on the mask." Bennett blurted out.

"Thank you very much otaku for your weeb references." Critic snapped at his Electric counterpart.

"Legend of Ashitaka Remix" by Mariobeatz is the next song to play, as softer color palette takes over the Hydro. Green and blue lights all around as the Last Emishi Prince steps out upon the ramp and makes his Pay-Per-View debut.

"Introducing next, from Japan, weighing in tonight at 198 lbs., the Last Emishi Prince, this is Ashitaka!" Stephen announces.

"Got anymore anime remarks Mr. Otaku? You can unleash them now for Mr. Bland Hero has arrived." Critic continues.

"I…..he wrestles for Prime?" Bennett merely asks.

"He won the Triple Threat match against Atticus Brown & Brad Carbunkle in Philadelphia. X-Virus getting his spot last week in a similar match featuring Brad and Mako." Joey reminds the commentators.

"Now hang on, why did my sheet say Brad won?" Critic asked. "It's underlined right th-"

What we can presume is Joey grabbing the format from Critic and crumbling it to shreds.

"…okay then." Critic deadpanned. "So we got a Prince of a civilization that vanished hundreds of years ago gaining a fluke win just so we can say he's making a PPV debut…..wonderful."

As Ashitaka tries to boost support from the audience by shaking the hands of fans at ringside, our third participant's anthem hits.

 _[You Thought That I Would Lay Down And Die!]_

 _[OH NO!]_

"Oh No" by Goodbye June (Intro Cut) as the 2017 Shining Star Of The Year bursts through the curtain and out onto the ramp as white and blue lights flicker throughout the Hydro. The crowd pops, support fully behind the underrated Cage who makes a stroll to the ring ala Sami Zayn, seeming to be nearly stumbling the entire way as he is pushing all his momentum forward to the ring.

"Introducing third, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in tonight at 187 lbs. This Is Zach Cage!" Stephen announces.

"He defeated Aang & Mako in Asbury Park to earn his slot in Ultimate X. Has been a staple of The Land of Carnage since April of 2013 but has never held a title here. Although he has a Tag Title reign in GPW with his brother." Joey address the lack of accolades for a seasoned veteran.

"He's definitely underappreciated, but he rightfully won the 2017 Shining Star of the Year award and hopefully tonight shall be his launching pad to get out of the shadow of his brother." Critic calmly added.

"I thought your pick was X-Virus?" Bennett inquired.

"Still is. I don't think in a million years X-Virus will lose but doesn't change my allegiance to Chicago." Critic stated. Zach rushed into the ring and scaled the nearest turnbuckle, arms extended wide as he views over the Glasgow Faithful who commence a chant. "WE GOT ZACH'S BACK, ZACH'S THE BEST! OOOOOOOOOH WE GOT ZACH'S BACK, ZACH'S THE BEST! WE GOT ZACH"S BACK, ZACH'S THE BEST! WE GOT ZACH'S BACK, ZACH'S THE BEST! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

'Humanomoly' by Prexowhy?Gen! begins to play, Brother Nero's vocal chords rebounding off the walls of the sold out venue as orange and white strobes pulse with the house lights going dim. The X is a fiery red, not to be confused with the crimson that X-Virus got. The drone flies across the stage, panning down as the Hypersonic Champion steps out into Glasgow with his face covered in a white fox-like mask and adorn in a matching snow white vest with the flag of Mexico sewn on the back.

"And introducing fourth. From San Diego, California. Weighing in tonight at 195 lbs. He is the defending Hypersonic Champion, Hernan Ortiz!"

"He won the championship in Ladder War III back in April. Has defended it successfully since then, and looks to remain on the top of his division tonight." Joey states. "Recently sporting his new ring attire which includes that fox-like lucha mask. When I asked what was with the change, he told me it is the mask of the Ortiz family. The mask his father and his grandfather both wore and hopes it will allow for their energy to flow through him during matches like tonight's Ultimate X."

"Well he better get a cross, a crescent & a star all together . He'll need all the help he can get to walk away with his belt." Critic declared.

"What, like Branden Frasier's sidekick off The Mummy?" Bennett asked.

"Of Course!"

As Hernan's music fades away, the crowd is still going mental for Zach. The chants have grown to be more sophisticated into a full on song of, "We've Got Cage, Zach F***in Cage. I Just Don't Think You Understand! He Is The Top Boi! He's Far Better Than Drew! We've Got Zach F****in Cage!"

"Did the bell ring? I Can't hear over these loons!" Bennett shouted.

All four wrestlers had each taken temporary residence in one of the corners. X-Virus was merely hearing advice from Amaris who was up on the apron for the time being. Ashitaka was anxious to start, hopping from side to side. Hernan was crouched down, look as focused as ever. While Zach was turning his head from side to side still surprised by the volume of the fan's and their support toward him and exclusively him….

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"GLASGOWEIGANS, PLEASE BE SILENT FOR A MOMENT!" Streak's voice commanded through the PA system in the Hydro. Immediately the switch is flipped for the crowd's mood as the Co-Owner of NCW and General Manager of Prime appeared just outside the curtain.

"STREAK'S A WANKER! STREAK'S A WANKER! STREAKS A WANKER!"

"I Love You Too Glasgow." He sarcastically quipped. "Just As Much As You Love Zach Cage…..You Know What's Better Then One Cage?"

"WHAT!?"

"Two Cages!..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

" _THREE RIVERS SYNDICATE"_

" _THE DAWN HAS ARRIVED!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Demi-Gods" by LabRatz ft. Slim Jim blasts into everybody's ears as the Hydro was bathed in blue…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

AS DREW CAGE WALKED OUT, SPORTING THE BLACK AND SILVER VEST GIVEN TO HIM BY STREAK ON THE 50th EPISODE OF PRIME!

"…." There was dead silence from the commentators as Vengeance the Ghost Rider patched up with the villainous Three Rivers Syndicate. NCW crowds were known to give Drew a hard time and this might have been the single loudest boo he had ever received. Drew himself seemed distant, as if he were on autopilot and unsure how to respond. A little bit of regret?

But Streak's hand resting on his shoulder brought him back to reality. We can see the Prime General Manager directing Drew's attention to the beautiful silver championship dangling above the ring. Now his eye on the prize, Drew seemed to become far more comfortable in his new role. He held his gloves up high revealing the logo of the TRS being formed.

"….He wanted to come here to Glasgow….he wanted to main event the Pay-Per-View with Sokka for the World Title…..he wanted to be here that badly." Joey somberly stated as Drew began to head down the ramp.

"….This…This Is Ingenious, Joey! My Boi Has Always Been Given The Cold Shoulder By The Fans. SCREW THEM! Join A Pack That Will Support You! The Old Extreme Alliance! Drew's Back With His Old Friends!" Critic finally shouted in complete joy.

As Drew continued to walk down the ramp, many failed to notice that the opening bell was rung. Hernan & Ashitaka scowled at the TRS-backed Vengeance, while Zach was standing in the back completely shocked by his brother's choice.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WAIT, WAIT! X-VIRUS IS TAKING ADVANTGE OF THE DISTRACTION!" Bennett exclaimed as the cameras frantically cut to the truss that was behind the red corner and indeed the silent and deadly X-Virus had begun to climb toward the prize. It took a few moments before everyone realized what was going on and the defending champion rushed toward one of his now four challengers.

Ashitaka tried to attack Drew as he was entering the ring but was soon overpowered and driven back into the upper right hand corner of the ring. A few chops echoed through the Hydro with the expected 'WOOO!' chants. But Zach grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder, pulling him into the center of the ring. Still completely shocked and somewhat horrified as to what he was seeing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You wouldn't under-" Drew responded, the rest of his dialogue drowned out but we all got the point.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS CRAP!"

"….I'M SAVING THIS COMPANY!" Drew shouted back and looked ready to deck Zach…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

IF IT WEREN'T FOR HERENAN DROPPING OFF THE MIDDLE OF THE UPPER LEFT TRUSS AND PLANTING X-VIRUS WITH THE MAYHEM BREAKDOWN (FRONT FACELOCK STUNNER)!  
"OH MY GOD, MAYHEM BREAKDOWN!" Joey exclaims.

"Starting out with a high note, I see." Bennett stated.

"You're going to need this tonight, Joey." Critic replied, as we briefly cut to the outside from the backside of the commentators and see Critic placing a plastic water jug with a label of 'Oh My God' on it.

"I Don't Got That Much Change On Me!" Joey snapped back.

"We Can Save The World With Your Quips! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" Critic sarcastically cried out.

Hernan was far from stopping, hopping back to his feet and decking Zach from behind, trying to pull him into some type of facelock but never got the fully capitalize as Ashitaka came rushing out of the corner and took BOTH of them out with dual bulldogs.

"DREW'S A WANKER! DREW'S A WANKER! DREW'S A WANKER!" The crowd began to chant as the individual those chants were directed has was now RACING ACROSS THE TOP ROPES and takes down Ashitaka with a springboard hurricanrana!

Drew quickly latches hold of the Emishi's arm and whips him furiously into the ropes before clotheslining him out to the floor, hoping to effectively remove him from the match for the time being.

Hernan took advantage, pivoting Drew around and sending him flying across the ring against the opposite set of ropes with the hard irish whip. Drew repels back and manages to avert the enzugiri, returning fire with a sitout jawbreaker that connects and deflects the defending champion off the shoulder and against the ropes.

"Drew regardless of what we think of his decision, may very well be the new favorite to win. He has never held the Hypersonic Championship before but is quite possibly the first name that comes to you mind when you think of high flying in NCW." Joey states, trying to remain professional.

Drew continues the assault on Hernan, delivering a series of fierce chops that hack at the flesh of the champion's chest. He tries to go for a facelock, maybe going for some sort of suplex but instead finds his waist being locked around by X-Virus who sends Drew hurdling back into the center of the squared circle with a belly-to-back suplex, But Hernan Simultaneously Is Hurdled Back Across The Ring As Drew Still Was Managed To Have The Face Locked!

"Holy Hell, BOTH Men Soaring!" Bennett exclaims. "That's Some Mad Bull 34 Logic Right There!"

X-Virus was quick to his feet, pivoting around AND EATING THE INFINITE MASS KICK (Busaiku Knee Strike) from Zach!

"THE KNEE STRIKE OUT OF NOWHERE, HE'S ALREADY PULLING THAT OUT THIS EARLY ON?!" Critic exclaimed.

"Well, being in Ultimate X turns a finisher into a signature!" Bennett declared. "The Finish Is Falling To Your Demise!"

Zach doesn't stop his speed, leaving X-Virus in the dust and delivering a baseball slide to Hernan who is in corner, then veering right and delivering a second one to his brother before trying to scale the truss at the lower right hand corner of the hard camera. He struggled initially but soon was able to start quickly rising up the steel as the camera pulled back to encompass the height of the structure.

"Zach going….he's hallway there already…this might end quick, guys. Three Are Down In The Ring!" Bennett pointed out.

But hurriedly Ashitaka was seen jumping up onto the ramp and then on top of the turnbuckle and grabbed the foot of crowd's favorite. Zach had to sidestep onto the side of the truss facing the ramp in order to not be stretched. He tried batting Ashitaka away with a few kicks but was unable as Ashitaka hooked the other leg AND JUMPED FROM THE TURNBUCKLE AND TO THE MAT WITH A POWERBOMB!

"OH MY-" Joey began to exclaim.

"Save It, Joey….more like HOLY S***!" Critic exclaimed as the only bright side of the powerbomb for Zach was this was not a singles match.

Ashitaka hops to his feet, trying the make it to the opposite corner (upper left) and try to scale up the truss himself. He got halfway up and could safely grasp the cable. Left foot on the truss, right hand extended out onto the blue cable. He begins to shimmy his way across the cable with feet dangling. Clearly he's not familiar with the Ultimate X structure.

"Ashitaka first on the cables." Joey describes as the wrestler in question inches closer and closer to the championship.

But Hernan was also back to his feet. (So were Drew and X-Virus who were beginning to slug it out in the lower right hand corner of the ring) Not just that, we was also pulling his way across the cable. The two combatants inched closer and closer to each other but Hernan was quicker and managed to get to his championship. They both attempted to drop one another with short kicks. Hernan soon let his legs hand much like Ashitaka was so that he could tie up the Prince's head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND PROCEEDED TO SLINGSHOT ASHITAKA ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE CANVAS, SACRIFICING HIMSELF AS HE TOO FALLS!

"OH MY GOD! FRANKENSTEINER FROM THE CABLES TO THE CANVAS!" Joey exclaimed as a small ping of a coin meeting plastic was heard.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd began to put on repeat, as the rattling of the ring subsided as Hernan was face down while Ashitaka was sprawled out on his back, a foot having found its way up to the bottom rope.

Drew was finding himself becoming trapped along the ropes and X-Virus wailed away at his skull. When Drew seemed to be just about out it, X-Virus went in for the kill with a vicious over the top clothesline that sent Drew's body crumbling out upon the ramp.

"Drew dumped out onto the ramp, X-Virus might very well win it all. Everyone's down." Joey points out. He eyes the belt (somehow with that mask on) and bolts toward the lower right hand corner of the ring and commences the climb.

X-Virus was quick to begin to drag his way across the top cable, inching closer and closer to the prize…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT GETS HELD IN PLACE AT THE ADDED WEIGHT OF HERNAN SPRINGBOARDING ONTO THE ROPES AND HANGING ONTO X-Virus!

"Hernan, Hernan Right Back Up There! Trying To Be Some Dead Weight On X-Virus!" Joey exclaimed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS ZACH CAGE HOOKS THE LEGS OF HERNAN AND DROPS BOTH THE CHAMPION AND X-VIRUS WITH A ELECTRIC CHAIR SITOUT GOURDBUSTER!

"JESUS CHRIST!" Critic exclaimed. "X-Virus I Swear Just Landed On His Cranium!"

"Will Hernan Stay Down NOW!?" Bennett asked.

The ring's canvas is covered with the already fatigued bodies of 3/5s of the match, with another 5th (Ashitaka) noticeably crawling toward the upper left hand corner of the ring at a rate slower than a snail.

"Five Minutes Have Transpired In This Match, Five Minutes." Stephen DeAngelis updated the crowd.

Zach was for sure the one who took the least damage, finding his way to the ropes and managed to return to a stance. He noticed the Last Emishi Prince struggling to his feet and rushed for the attack AND INSTEAD TOOK A FLYING FOREARM SMASH TO THE SIDE OF HIS HEAD FROM DREW!

"And The Newest Benedict Arnold Takes Zach Out!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd began to rain down on Drew's parade.

"YOU CAN'T SHINE YOUR BROTHER'S BOOTS! YOU CAN"T SHINE YOUR BROTHERS BOOTS! YOU CAN'T SHINE YOUR BROTHER'S BOOTS!"

Unfazed, as if putting every on mute, Drew wisely notices Ashitaka reaching the bottom rope for some sort of leverage and compounds his head and shoulder into the turnbuckle with a baseball slide.

Drew turns to all sides, realizing he's the only one standing. Almost everybody else is sprawled out among the canvas and while they are stirring, most don't show signs of them getting to their feet anytime soon. That is all save for the defending champion, who is on a knee but managing to pull himself up a vertical stance.

Drew goes after Hernan, stomping him back down but clearly far from being finished as he throws him across the ring against the ropes.

"Drew wisely going after Hernan who has been the one to foil everyone's attempts at the championship thus far." Joey points out to the dismay of the crowd.

Drew drops Hernan on the groin with the atomic drop before putting him flat on the canvas with the Pele Kick!

Not all though, as he quickly throws Hernan against the set of ropes above the time keepers table. Drew rushes up behind the champion and throws him out to the floor. Stephen, Holo and the timekeeper scatter as Drew glances back in the ring. Sees nobody up to their feet at the moment and then launches himself out onto the floor with a Suicide Dive!

Zach was seen slowly but surely crawling toward the lower left hand corner of the ring, X-Virus was also noticeably beginning to stir. But Zach hadn't landed on his skull, he was dazed from the forearm smash. He managed to get to a foot and stumble to the corner. Taken a brief pause, he looked back up at the championship and began to scale the Ultimate X structure.

"Drew took Hernan out of the equation, Zach got the opening. He's climbing. X-Virus is unable to get to his feet!" Joey pointed out as Zach began to get up high enough and got his hands up on the cables. X-Virus was just now getting to his feet and scaling the lower right hand side of the turnbuckle. Zach was inching his way across. He made a reach for the championship to judge the distance and had to make a few more pulls. X-Virus was only just now getting a hand on the steel truss.

But Zach's efforts are dashed by X-Virus's valet Amaris, who took matters into her own hands and cracked a steel chair against the back of Zach, then the front, then the back, front, back, front, back, till Zach ultimately lost his grip and crashed back first down onto the canvas.

Amaris bolted out of the ring, ducking under the bottom rope. The ground was furious as their choice for new champion seemed to be out of the completion and X-Virus had a clear road on the cable toward the Hypersonic Championship. He lock his legs around the blue cable and was able to tug and propel himself closer and closer to the championship. He reached out but found himself just a few millimeters from the strap. He nudged closer. Fingers now on the belt but not close enough to yank it down.

"X-Virus is almost there…Just Get Closer! Little Closer! You Have, You Have It!" Bennett exclaimed.

"Hold Up, Ashitaka's Back Up!" Joey pointed out as indeed the Last Emish Prince was clawing his way up the steel truss behind the upper right hand corner of the ring. He was picking up some speed and instead of scaling across the cables CONTINUED to the overhanging steel trusses that crossed above the cables.

"What is….What is he doing up there?" Joey asked in complete shock.

"Get Down, The Belt Isn't THAT High Up!" Critic pointed out. "PULL THE BELT DOWN, X-VIRSUS! HURRY!"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ashitaka's Agility Allowed Him To Briskly Walk Across The Truss…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THEN DELIVER A DOUBLE FOOT STOMP DOWN ONTO X-VIRUS'S TORSO THAT SENDS HIM CRASHING ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE STIFF MAT! Attempt At Simultaneously Getting A Hand On The Cable Failed And Both Ashitaka And X-Virus Landed Uncomfortably On The Canvas Below.

"…..OH MY GOD!" Joey cried out, a ping from a coin soon following.

Ashitaka shot up before falling on his back, favoring his right leg from the nasty fall. X-Virus was in pain in….well, everywhere at this moment. Zach was stirring but yet to get to his feet, Drew grasped the ring apron with his hand but was down to a knee and Hernan was steel reeling from the dreadful tumble he took to the outside.

The crowd suddenly booed, with it initially seeming like for something out of camera in the crowds off to the right of the hard camera. But as we zoom out, we find Ben Tennyson, Brad Carbunkle & Mako hurrying toward the ring with a very lengthy ladder.

"What….what are…we got three members of the Three Rivers Syndicate out here. Got a huge ladder….you telling me there going to give Drew the easy way to get the Hypersonic Championship?" Joey asked.

"….if it means Chicago gets a championship, then I shall allow it." Critic states.

"YOU WISH YOU WERE THE BULLET CLUB! YOU DO! OH YOU DO! YOU WISH YOU WERE THE NWO! YOU DO! OH YOU DO! **BUT AT LEAST YOUR NOT THE AUTHORITY!** YOU WISH YOU WERE THE BULLET CLUB! YOU DO! OH YOU DO! YOU WISH YOU WERE THE NOW! YOU DO! OH YOU DO! **BUT AT LEAST YOUR NOT THE AUTHORITY!"** The crowd began to holler at the TRs representatives, who slide the giant a** ladder over the top rope and into the ring. Using it to shove X-Virus and Ashitaka out of the way.

Drew rolled into the ring, groggily lifting his head and seeing the top of the ladder just in front of him. He seemed confused, looking up to see Ben shouting at him.

"GET THIS S*** OVER WITH ALREADY! GET THAT BELT! GET THAT BELT!"

Drew hesitated, as if he was fighting some internal battle before ultimately get got his hands on the ladder and pulled it the whole way in the ring. The crowd's complex chant subsided into pure boos as Ghost Rider Vengeance began to unfold the ladder which was high enough that it actually touched the edge of the championship. Once it was in good position Drew began to climb, as The TRS gave him the thumbs up before heading to the back. Everything was under control.

"He's going to take the short cut! Damn traitor!" Joey shouted.

"He's and opportunist Joey, why hate on INDUSTRY! ITS INDUSTRY!" Critic declared.

"It's Cheating, That's What It Is!" Joey snapped back.

"Where the hell did Ben and Company find that thing. I'm more impressed then enraged." Bennett calmly added as the camera followed Drew up. The canvas was out of sight. Drew's back was to the stage, eyes on the prize. He was about 3/4s of the way there…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As he began to….grow further from the belt?

For Hernan, Ashitaka & X-Virus were ALL THREE beginning to raise the ladder up. They may be out on the canvas but they could still cause some damage now that the one healthy opponent was some 15 feet above the ring.

"Hey, Why They Teaming Up!" Critic cried out in a bit of fear.

"Its Us Versus Them!" Joey declared.

"No….It's Ultimate X, not a handicap ma-"

"THAT'S RIGHT! WHY NOT USE THE DAMN STRUCTURE INTEAD OF CHEATING WITH A LADDER!" Joey shouted out.

"INDUSTRY, JOEY, INDUSTRY!" Critic declared.

"Drew…DREW GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Bennett hollered as the ladder began to pick up momentum…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS DREW FELL FROM THE LOFTY HEIGHTS OF THE LADDER AND _**ENGULFED BY PLUMMETING THROUGH THE RAMP!**_

"…borrowing from a friendenemy of mine…WHAT!?" Critic exclaimed.

"DREW CAGE HAS PAID FOR HIS SIN!" Joey shouted over the completely shocked crowd. Fans close enough to ground zero peering down into the hole.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd chanted over and over and Zach Cage joined the other three wrestlers in leaning over the ring and looking down into the crater in equal shock and awe.

"…Too Much Too Soon!" Bennett spat out.

Time seemed to stand still in the arena, as the replay of the death-defying fall looped at least three times. Cutting back to the shocked looked on the fo-….well….three wrestlers since X-Virus is well….masked...nobody moved for the longest time.

X-Virus was the first to break the standstill, giving a cheap shot to Zach before going after Hernan. Ashitaka tried to take advantage, locked his wrists around the waist of X-Virus and trying to raise him with a suplex but all he managed to do was allow X-Virus enough elevation to take Hernan briefly out of the equation with a sharp kick to the jaw. X-Virus managed to flip over to be behind Ashitaka and showed out to do the belly-to-back properly.

Within moments X-Virus's victory was short lived as Zach rushed in from behind with a headlock and raced to the lower left hand corner of the ring, attempting to spike X-Virus with some type of Tornado DDT but his foe didn't give an inch and instead managed to delay Zach long enough to get his feet stuck in the second rope to deliver a rope hung neckbreaker. Not time to capitalize as Hernan came rushing in with the drop kick form the corner. Hernan maintained control, pulling X-Virus into the red corner and collapsed down on top of him with the moonsault.

"Match has been kicked into high gear. It's a 4-way and someone's got to get the advantage to be able to scale the truss and get the belt!" Joey exclaimed as if on cue Hernan was on his feet….THEN TAKEN OFF SAID FEET BY ASHITAKA AND ZACH EXECUTING SIMOLTANEOUS SUPERKICKS!

"SUPAKICK!" Critic exclaimed as Hernan fell right on top of X-Virus.

Zach & Ashitaka's brains must be wired identically for them BOTH tried to roundhouse kick they foe but each were able to catch the foot as the crowd gasped. They froze, waiting for the other to flinch…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND ASHITAKA WENT FOR THE ENZUIGIRI THAT ZACH DUCKED! Zach tried to respond with one of his own that Ashitaka ducked.

"There Goes Ashitaka…he misses….Zach misses….Ashitaka misses….Zach Misses!" Joey was repeating on loop, becoming a bit hysterical.

The two were at an impasse, consistently cancelling out each other's moves…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SO BOTH BOLT TOWARD THE RED AND BLUE CORNERS AND QUICKLY TRY TO SCALE THE OPPOSITE ENDS OF THE ULTIMATE X STRUCTURE!

"AAAAAAAAAAND WERE OFF! Both Mr. Middle Of The Road & Mr. I'm Less Then My Brother Are On Equal Footing Of Stupidity! It'll Be A Race To See Who Can Be More Insane To Want To Be Hanging Above The Ring By Just A Lone Cable!" Bennett said in a phoned in announcers voice.

"LET'S GO ZACH! LET'S GO ZACH! LET'S GO ZACH!" The crowd had placed on loop.

"Ten Minutes Have Gone By, Ten Minutes!" Stephen DeAngelis budded in briefly.

"There Parallel In Terms OF Agility!" Joey noted loudly as both latched on to the cables at the same time. But Zach took the route of wrapping his arms and legs around the cable and inching like a worm across while Ashitaka stepped up a bit higher to grab the truss that formed an X above the cable X, hurrying across as if it were a set of monkey bars.

But Hernan & X-Virus Were Now Also Begging To Stir, And As They Looked Above And Saw The Other Two High Above Near Touching The Silver They Stumbled Into The Opposing Corners And Also Began To Scale The Truss. Soon We Had A Wrestler On Each Of The Former Components OF The Ultimate X.

"God, I Don't Think I've Seen All Four Sides Covered By A Wrestler! It's the Most Extreme Version Of Footsies!" Critic exclaimed as Ashitaka & Zach were initially the two that were fighting before X-Virus and Hernan joined in. X-Virus kept giving his boot to the shoulder of Ashitaka while Hernan dealt his boot toward Zach's abdomen while reaching for the belt.

And all the while, no focus had been given to the crater in the ramp where Drew resided…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

OR ONCE RESIDED AS HE WAS CRAWLING HIS WAY OUT!

"Wait, I see movement!" Bennett observed.

"He's ALIVE!?" Critic exclaimed as indeed, Drew Cage was managing to crawl his way back toward the ring. The crowd was shocked. It wasn't hatred anymore, just pure respect for being able to come back after a fall like that. He could make out the aerial war occurring above the ring and new he needed to be up there RIGHT NOW in order to ensure he would win the match.

Ashitaka's grip almost slipped, dropping down to the cable and hanging on for dear life. X-Virus seemed to believe Hernan & Zach were far too occupied to worry about the belt…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND DECIDED TO TAKE ASHITAKA OUT OF THE OCCASION WITH THE COLLISION X (At Least The Stunner Part) WHILE FREEFALLING DOWN TO THE CANVAS!  
"JESUS CHRIST, WHY!?" Joey exclaimed as Ashitaka's skull sickly shot up before the unconscious Emishi Prince became sprawled out on the canvas. The crowd gasped for a moment before X-VIRUS GOT THE BACK OF HIS NECK RAN OVER WITH BY THE LADDER FROM DREW!  
"DREW'S UP TO HIS FEET!" Bennett exclaimed.

"He The Terminator Or Something!?" Ciritc exclaimed.

"I Think Ghost Rider Is The Better Term!" Joey added As Drew SWUNG THE LADDER INTO THE RIB SECTION OF ZACH & HERNAN! BOTH MEN FELL FROM THE CABLES AND ZACH ACCIDENTLY SMACKED HIS NOSE OFF THE LADDER!  
"OOOOOH! JESUS NO! HE BROKE HIS DAMN NOSE!" Joey exclaimed as Zach snapped back onto the floor, hands retracting to face.

Drew looked at the ladder, glanced at the championship, then noticed that everyone was down. He tossed the ladder back out, a cracklingly of the steel hitting the ramp then floor was heard. He wanted to make it at least look appeared he tried to fight fair and square. It was clear he didn't want the help of the ladder but had to as a last ditch effort.

"Down. Everyone's down. Now signs of life expect for Zach flailing in the corner….OH MY GOD IS NOSE HAS IMPLODED!" Joey exclaimed as we get a brief shot of Zach who has he head down and over the commentators table. We don't see it on his face, but we notice blood beginning to dot the format (not hidden well BTW) thank Bennett yanked away.

"F***!" Bennett let slide on the airwaves.

"CHRIST, GET SOME HELP OUT HERE!" Critic shouted.

As all this commotion occurred, Drew scaled the truss, taking his time across the cable before he was perfectly situated underneath the silver…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND WITHOUT ANY RESISTANCE UNHOOKED THE HYPERSONIC CHAMPIONSHIP FROM ULTIMATE X!

"Good, match over, Drew won, GET ZACH SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Bennett shouted.

"Well….not the Cage I wanted….BUT A CHICAGO WIN NEVERTHELESS!" Critic erupted with joy.

"He Wasn't Even Scheduled To Be Here!" Joey pointed.

"Joey, stop worrying about the stupid format and ENJOY THIS MOMENT!" Critic declared.

That was the opposite of the crowd's response. They had cranked there hatred of Drew back to mere disgust for his action of joining the TRS. But now they may finally respect him for the fall he took. Which his back was quickly reagrivated when he dropped from the cables and down to the mat.

"Your Winner Of The Match At 13:45 and NEW NCW Hypersonic Champion…DREW CAGE!" Stephen DeAngelis announced.

Drew rolled out onto the edge of the ring apron, forcing himself to muster through the pain of the falls and rest upon the ropes; championship being clutched tightly to his chest. We can make out the appearance of EMTS rushing to the other end of the ring, checking on Zach who we can only image has had his face turned to loose hamburger from dropping face down upon the steel ladder. Ashitaka was still noticeably favoring his leg while Hernan & X-Virus were sprawled out at opposite ends of the ring.

"Drew Cage wins his first Hypersonic Championship, placing it up there with the World and since defunct Combat Championships….meaning the damned Three Rivers Syndicate now have control over the Hypersonic Division!" Joey reminded, getting more and more salty at the end of his sentence.

"What's the problem you have with the TRS, anyhow?" Bennett asked.

"What's my prob- What's My Problem! They Made Streak Dictator Of NCW, That's What! Its To Bottle New Talent Under Just Because Some Veterans Can't Accept The Fact They Gotta Share The Spotlight With Others!" Joey snapped back.

"What spotlight? We can't afford a spotlight." Critic budded in.

Drew shuffled along the side of the ramp, avoiding the massive crater his body created. That's probably the real question on everyone's mind, how they going to repair the ramp in the middle of the show? Wrestles just going to have to awkwardly hop down and weave there way along the side of the barricade?

 _ **Thus Concluding Part 1 Of International Insanity. It Was Originally Posted As Part Of A Live Reaction On The FWM But Figured More People Probably Would Just Like Reading It In Its Complete Format.**_


	16. NCW International Insanity Part 2

**Sweet Diva vs. Miyazaki Maidens- Vacant NCW Women's Tag Team Championship**

"The Following Tag Team Bout Is Scheduled For One Fall…(ONE FALL!)…With A Thirty Minute Time Limit. It Is For The NCW World Women's Tag Team Championship. Your Referee In Charge, Pee Wee Moore." Holo announced. The camera faded from the ring to a shot of the new championship belts. They resembled much of the basic design of the Progress Tag Team Championship, with a bit of a NCW twist with incorporating black and gold (yellow) that is so common in the promotion's home territory. The side plates had the black outline of two hands interlocking, with a second set of side plates that featured the outline of the company's emblem.

A soft fade of Point-Of-Views gives the viewers at home a head long shot of the ring and the stage.

[Deep Within The Shadows, I'm The Hungry Wolf You Fear]

[But I Can See That You're The Only Evil Creature Here]

The LED X that stretched across the far end of the Hydro swapped out its stationary white for a bloody red. In contrast, its borders became a soothing forest green.

[Before You Came We Lived In Peace, But You Have Brought Us Death]

The show lights NCW brought in to be on their structures throughout the air pump the interior of the building with forest green also.

[I Sing My Pain Up To The Moon, But It's A Waste Of Breath]

[Because I Don't Speak Human]

The Pay-Per-View POV cuts sharply to just in front of the curtain that is at the base of the X. The curtain being pushed aside.

[You Can't Understand A Word I'm Saying]

The Princess of Forest Spirits and Beasts steps out upon the ramp that leads directly toward the ring. Her face hidden by a ceramic red mask with yellow and black rings mocking eyes and mouth. A length pelt of fur flows down her back, with mock wolf ears sewn where the pelt and mask meet.

[Because I Don't Speak Human]

[You Can't understand A Word I'm Saying]

The curtain parts open once again, this time much quicker by the blue cladded Princess of The Valley of The Wind. Her appearance alone was much more cheerful then her counterpart; her passion as bright as her orange hair. She bounced from either end of the ramp while on her way toward the squared circle, leaning down to slap the hands of various fans who were in full support of the Maidens. Ultimately both had to awkwardly jump down from the ramp and weave their way through the narrow space between ramp & barricade do to the large crater that was currently being patched up by the ring crew.

"Obviously the hole in the ramp is NOT part of the stage design." Joey points out.

"Really, I think it makes the place look better." Critic sarcastically replied.

"We should have Drew fall off things more often." Bennett adds. "He's clearly a master at interior designing."

"Alright, Alright, you two can make sarcastic quips of the giant hole. Our ring crew will hopefully get it repaired shortly. In the meantime we're shifting gears back to Electric and in particular the vacant Women's Tag Team Championship. This match would already be priority for the belts alone, but the teams of Sweet Diva & the Miyazaki Maidens have been budding heads ever since they began to wrestle. It was San and Sakura initially budding heads back in the day of our old developmental XW. Selena brought Sakura & Elena to the states, formed the trio we now know as Sophisticated Beauty and one of there first rivals was San. Although it would not be till she moved to the main roster that she would team with Nausicaa, the bad blood had already brewed for this rivalry to develop between the two teams. In fact, San was able to beat Selena Richardson TWICE in XW, there first encounter lasting all just four minutes." Joey pointed out.

"So?" Bennett merely asked.

"So….Selena is the leader of Sakura and Elena, that's what!" Joey pointed back.

"Your failing to mention that Sakura actually has a singles win over in San from there days in XW. And San ate the pin in the six women's tag the other week in New York. I've heard the argument that Nausicaa is the weak link of the Maidens do to not having much of a in-ring presence. I say the entire team is weak! This is going to be a cake walk." Bennett decreed.

"….He does raise a point, Joey." Critic adds. "I hate to say."

As this information was crammed into the brain of the viewer, the Maidens were already in the ring. Nausicaa still pandering to the fans but San was far more cold to Glasgow, focus only on the oncoming match.

[If I Only Could Be More Entranced]

[Chasing My Dreams Everyday]

[Ah, I Could Be Proud With My Flowing Tears]

"Beautiful Dreamer" by Kyōko Narumi is heard by all in the SSE Hydro, as pink and white strobes illuminate the audience to their distain. Focus shifts to the curtain underneath the electronic X that has a similar pink and white palate as Sakura & Elena both dash out onto the ramp. They thought of themselves highly, but the crowd thought of them as dirt and universally panned the former champions.

"Backtracking slightly, Sweet Diva were the tag champions till No Way Out 2016. In a upset the dysfunctional duo of Coco & Joan managed to win the belts. But then NCw went into shutdown mode and when we came back at Rejuvenation in April all the belts had been vacated thus creating a mini-tournament to crown new champions. This match is the result of said tournament. Sweet Diva look to make history tonight and be NCW's first two-time Women's Tag Team Champions. We've addressed the bad blood between San & Sweet Diva, Nausicaa's blood was boiled at the FWAs last year. It was the Best of The Best Tag Rumble, The Maidens were close to victory till Sweet Diva jumped the barricade and cost them their chances of winning. Sweet Diva view themselves as the only tag team that matters on Electric, and everyone else is beneath." Joey stated.

"And there right. They are the only tag team that matters on Electric. Name a legitimate threat to them, name one, Joey….Don't Even SAY The Maidens Because We Just Went Through Why The Maidens Will Crumble Tonight." Bennett proclaimed.

"I never said the Maidens were going to fail!" Joey asserted.

"Well Bennett has no life so he's able to pull up these little facts." Critic adds.

"Thank Yo-I GOT A LIFE!" Bennett snapped back.

"Yes, causing further injury to your only friend. How is Gabe, he still blind?" Critic asked.

"If you had to sit through what I had to sit through all would be understood." Bennet declared.

The three schmucks bickering was the backdrop for Sweet Diva having to also abruptly cut there entrance short by side stepping around the crater in the ramp before entering the ring. Elena deflected the boos with a smile and pose while Sakura was seen waving her hands in the motion of a brush toward the Maidens, wanting to 'clean up the crap' as they probably thought.

"Introducing first, in the red corner. At a total combined weight of 240 lbs. San & Nausicaa, the Miyazaki Maidens!" Holo announced. "And there opponents, fighting out of the blue corner. Representing The Sophisticated Beauty. With a combined weight of 249 lbs, Sakura Hagiwara, Elena Miyazawa, Sweet Diva!"

Two dings from the bell, camera zooms sharply onto the ring as the tale of the tape popped up in the lower half of the screen. San was of course going to start for the Maidens, in contrast to Elena who was a bit timid weaving into the ring. She know San was hellbent on revenge from two weeks prior.

"San Is Gonna Kill You! San Is Gonna Kill You! San Is Gonna Kill You!" The crowd chanted in unison.

Elena was continually dashing to a corner to keep as much distance from San as possible, who was crouched down and giving chase and trying to box Elena in. Elena soon finds herself out of reach from Sakura, stuck in what would be the upper right hand corner of the squared circle in terms of the hard camera. She panics, observing for an escape route and tries to make a bee-line for it only for San to inevitably cut her off and starts throwing fists to the skull. Elena is pounded down to a knee before being facewashed across the mat with a single hand bulldog. San bounces back and was going for a high knee but Elena rolls toward her corner. She desperately tries to get away from the mad women but instead is caught around the head and the crowd bursts into a roar thinking it was already over.

"Urufu Rokku, San Going For It Early!" Bennett exclaimed.

But Elena is able to throw herself forward, the sudden momentum tossing San over and back first onto the canvas. For sure the ex-pop idol has a few cob webs in need of shaking out in her mind after the brief moment of being in a choke. San scrambles to the ropes to assistance to her feet.

That have been the worst position to be in since Elena rushes in and presses her knee down upon the uppers spine, muscles and bones in the neck bending and compressing between knee and rope. Moore started to let the 5 count roll…

1…

2…

3…

4…

Elena held her hands up and calmly stepped back, as San dropped to her knees, a hand conforming to her throat for a moment. Elena sharply turned on her toe and mimicked the act of kicking dirt back. Boos rained down upon her that she deflected, whether on purpose or was legitimately oblivious to them. She bent across the ropes, blowing a kiss out to the audience.

"So sophisticated, so beautiful Elena is. Still able to recover from a primitive beat down." Critic stated with a little too much sincerity.

"I think Glasgow begs to differ." Joey deadpanned.

"I Think San Begs To Differ!" Bennett exclaimed as Elena's gloating allowed to be prone to a clubbing forearm to the back of the head.

Elena caved into the upper right hand corner, and was now being stomped down to the mat, her head being compressed between turnbuckle & San's feet.

"Get The Tree Hugger Off Her, Moore! Stop Standing And Counting, She's Going To Maim The Poor Sweet Elena!" Critic cried out.

"Or worse, break a finger nail." Bennett sarcastically added.

Elena may have even got some light brush burns from how sharply her face dropped to the mat while being compressed against the turnbuckle. Moore again began the count…

1…

2…

3…

4…

Moore extended his arm in between the two, not wanting to have to end the match so early via a disqualification. The crowd hisses as the beatdown of the pop idol came to a abrupt halt, San being forced to take steps back. Elena clings to the ropes, and weakly held up the hand signal for a time out to more boos coming from the mouths of Glasgow.

"Oh for the love of…" Joey grumbled, San turning away briefly with the look of 'Can You Believe This Crap'. Then whipping back around with a fierce knife edge chop to the chest that drops Elena to the delight of the crowd who give a overwhelming cheer.

"Dear Lord, You Hear That!" Joey exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes, yes we did." Critic grumbled as San latched onto Elena's arm, whipping her across to the lower side of the ring. As Elena rebounds, she manages to duck a clothesline. Or more so stumbled to the floor, while favoring her collar bone which is for sure radiating pain from the chop. But she becomes boxed in within the red corner (upper left hand corner of the ring). Nausicaa gets tagged in, quickly continuing where her partner left off. She attempt to whip her into the upper set of ring ropes but on the rebound Elena gets a sharp kick to the jaw of Nausicaa that sends her stumbling back into the bottom set of ropes. Nausicaa tries to get to her feet becomes entangled when Elena runs and drives her knees into her opponent.

"Elena managing to turn momentum." Joey points out.

It would be enough to worry about the discomfort in her back, but Nausicaa's head being extended out over the apron makes her prone to a running knee from Sakura!

"And Sakura Exploiting Nausicaa's Predicament, Knee Strike!" Joey exclaimed.

"Stop Throwing A Fit Moore, THAT'S teamwork. Something the Maidens lack!" Bennett decreed, pointing out Moore hollering at Sakura, who jumped down and was running back to her corner; a hit and run.

Elena snagged Nausicaa's feet and yanks her back into the center of the ring, pressing her foot down onto the Princess's hamstrings before lifting up the leg then stomping it down onto the unforgiving canvas. Rinse and repeat to the other knee.

"Knees being targeted, assuring Nausicaa will be softened for a knee bar." Joey points out.

"Forget that, gutwrench coming up!" Critic pointed out as indeed Elena had the wrists locked around the waist and Gutwrench Suplex, Nausicaa's body sliding into the blue corner (lower right hand corner). Which is the worst position she could possibly be as Elena tagged in Sakura, who quickly pulls up Nausicaa and locks her arms to give Elena an easy target. She seems to go full Shane McMahon with the jiving around before getting a single punch off, only antagonizing San & the crowd.

1…

2…

3…

4…

And San rushed from her corner and pummeled Sakura from behind!

"Everything's dissolving to s*** so soon!" Critic exclaimed.

"Someone Knock Out The EnviormenTERRORIST!" Bennett hollered as Moore had to again try to isolated San from the rest in the ring. We can't audible make out what she's saying but we know San is arguing the fact Elena & Sakura are just going to continually double team…which is AGAIN occurring as she argues this to Moore. Sweet Diva are whipping Nausicaa who's helpless to stop the double running clothesline.

"THERE S***, AND THEY KNOW THEY ARE! THERE S***, AND THEY KNOW THEY ARE! THERE S***, AND THEY KNOW THEY ARE!" The Glaswegians chant in frustration.

At last Moore had some order restored; of course Nausicaa had taken all the abuse from the distraction. Elena has at last returned to the ring apron and Sakura takes to thrashing Nausicaa's head down upon the canvas repeatedly. That's when she snags Nausicaa's head and pulls her into the center of the ring with a tight headlock that initially doesn't get much of a response.

Sakura gets to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Only To Drop Right Back To A Headlock To The Dismay Of The Crowd!

"Oh….Oh we're doing this now, great, wonderful, delightful. Fan-flipin-tastic." Joey stated with another sarcasm it hurt.

"Come on Joey, be the middle man you are and all it fair. Its one of the GREATEST holds in wrestling!" Critic added, the sarcasm levels reaching a boil.

"Jim Cornette Is So Proud, Right Now!" Bennett decreed.

Nausicaa continually tried to get out of the primitive hold but to no avail, Sakura shifting when Nausicaa swerved. Sakura began to bring Nausicaa back to her feet, possibly for a bulldog or something….

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JUST TO DROP BACK DOWN WITH THE HEADLOCK AGAIN! A smirk grows on her face as the crowd become further infuriated.

"She keeps it up the crowd's going to blow a fuse." Joey groaned.

"That good or bad?" Critic asked.

"Depends, you want trash banging off the back of your head?" Joey asked.

This time Nausicaa seemed be starting to wiggling her way out, as Sakura had to continually reposition herself. Nausicaa was starting to inch closer and closer to the red corner; Sakura pulling back on the headlock tighter and tigher, almost in some time of stretch out crossface now…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT IS AGAIN PULLS NAUSICAA BACK INTO A FREAKIN HEADLOCK!  
"Oh you got to be kidding!" Joey cried out as the crowd was fuming. From fuming, they turned there rage to chants.

"LEEEEEEEEEETS PRETEND, LETS PRETEND, LETS PRETEND THAT NAUSICAA HIT A MOVE! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura looked to be completely without words for the crowds, her best attempts to get under there skin is turned into such a chant out of left field…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And said moment is enough for Nausicaa to break free of the headlock, trying to push Sakura away. Sakura is back to her feet, stumbling somewhat before veering back as Nausicaa lunges and tackles her back down to the mat. A fury of unpleasant and disorderly punches try to reach contact with Sakura's skull. She hooked the skull, rolling Sakura over on her abdomen and trying to clasp her hands around the nose for the crossface to no avail. Roll over..

1…

…

…

…

2…

But Nausicaa answers with keeping the momentum of the roll going, again trying to lock on the crossface.

"Five minutes have gone by, five minutes." Holo is heard announcing as Sakura again manages to roll on top of Nausicaa as another pin follows…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

And again Nausicaa rolls her over into the lock once more, shoulders starting to shift toward the right as she tries to pull back with all her might but again Sakura rolls, this time spilling through the ropes and out upon the end of the ramp.

"Sakura ran out of ring, Nausicaa spills out onto the ramp." Joey states.  
"Well at least we stole the ramp from the runway show down the street." Bennett added.

"We What!?" Joey snapped back with.

Nausicaa began to cling to the ropes, her only friend at the moment to give her a hand seeing has her real fiend is on the opposite side of the ring. She slumps over, going to grab Sakura but Takes A Running Boot TO The Side Of The Skull From Elena!

"And Again Assistance From Freaking Elena!" Joey shouted.

"That's the idea of a tag match, Joey. TWO WRESTELRS, JOEY!" Critic hollered.

"Not To Turn Everything Into 2 On 1, It Ain't!" Joey fired back.

Elena began dish out jabs to Nausicaa via stomps and kicks, as Sakura starting to recover and regain her stance. Moore began to order Elena back to her corner but of course that won't work, and the 10,000 in the SSE Hydro know it too and began to boo. San too knows nothing is going to come form some choice of words and rushes to the aid of her partner, shoving the ref aside and delivering a brutal punch to the side of Elena's head that drops her to the floor.

"FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE THAT NUT!" Critic shouted.

"Well you go stop her!" Bennett snapped back.

"Elena Drops To The Floor, San's Dropping Out To Join Her!" Joey narrates the action, San now on the floor and tossing Elena shoulder's first into the barricade. Quickly firing a succession of stomps as Elena is wedges between floor and barricade, fans around the fight on their feet and at one point some sort of beverage is dropped on her with a few droplets kicking back up on the lens of the camera.

But the joy of the crowd is swapped for distain as Sakura has slide out of the ring and grabs San by the hair, thrusting her off the steel steps before she comes to rest at the foot of the ramp. Assiting her partner is first on the agenda, then comes the double team beatdown of Mononoke Hime as they throw San down the length of the narrow opening between ring and barricade. The crowd continue to boo, with an assortment of small chants dissing Sweet Diva before they all begin to conform into a massive, "If You Hate F***ing Sweet Diva, Clap You Hands! (Clap-Clap-Clap) If You Hate F***ing Sweet Diva, Clap Your Hands! (Clap-Clap-Clap)If You hate F***ing Sweet Diva, Clap You Hands! (Clap-Clap-Clap)."

"WE HATE YOU TOO, DON'T WORRY!" Sakura can barely heard shouting out to a resounding cheer that just makes her glare.

There now in line with the lower left hand corner of the ring, Sweet Diva repeatedly stomping and then thrashing San back first into the ring post…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND THEREFORE FAIL TO SEE NAUSICAA RACING ACROSS THE RING, LEAPING OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE AND DROPPING ONTO BOTH MEMBERS OF SWEET DIVA WITH A SHOOTING STAR PRESS!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed (that's another penny to the jar).

"THE HANGTIME!" Critic exclaimed.

"How Did She Not Injure Herself In The Process On That!" Bennett added.

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" The Glaswegians Chanted, both Sakura & Elena are flattened to the concrete floor with San tugging on the ring apron to try and get some stance as Nausicaa does likewise with the barricade. She grabs hold of the legal opponent, Sakura, and rolls her back into the ring before going to assist her own partner back to her feet. San waved her off, however, and began pointing to Sakura to be the priority.

As San hobbled around the time keepers table and back to the corner, Nausicaa pulled herself up on top of the ring apron before leaping in and taking the recovering Sakura down with head scissors. No rest for either, however, as Nausicaa latches Sakura into a facelock and rushes toward the upper edges of the ring before dropping her foe with a neckbreaker.

Knowing San is far from ready to get back into the match and seeing Elena was just now starting to stir, Nausicaa took the time to exhaust Sakura and locks her into a camel clutch, wrenching back on the neck. Sakura wiggled her hand, trying to extend out to the nearest rope but was dead center in the ring.

"Nausicaa trying to hyper-extend the neck of Sakura, the idol's trying to get her hand free but where the hell she'll go I don't know." Joey stated.

"Anywhere but there." Bennett specified.

"Obviously." Critic added.

Sakura tried to use her knee to gain some leverage in order to roll over Nausicaa like she had before, but this was an entirely new position that was growing more and more painful as time progressed. The crowd was begging for her to tap.

Elena was finally back to her feet, snatching hold of the ropes and trying to hurry to break the submission. The submission was broken, but at Nausicaa's own will who met Elena at the ropes and bashed her forearm into her head. Elena drops and pulls herself far from Nausicaa and back to her corner. But Nausicaa found a gloved arm wrapped around her throat, Sakura using her own back as a weapon for an inverted headlock backbreaker.

Sakura gets her feet on Nausicaa's left foot but the right heel spikes her in the back of the neck. San, whether being truthful or not, was ready to return to the match officially and had her arm extended out high. Nausicaa rushed to the safety of the red corner and tagged herself out, as San rushes back into the thick of the fight and yanks Sakura away who was desperately trying to retreat to the blue corner. She locks the wrists around the ring and throws her clear across with a belly-to-back suplex.

"Good lord, Sakura bouncing off the mat from the impact!" Joey exclaimed over the crowd.

Sakura is airborne soon enough again, this time much shorter from a snap suplex that returns her back to the center of the ring. But that wasn't all as San latches onto the neck and sends Sakura soaring into the upper right hand corner of the ring with a exploder suplex.

"And ANOTHER suplex, this time the exploder!" Joey exclaims.

"WE WANT GERMAN! WE WANT GERMAN! WE WANT GERMAN! WE WANT GERMAN!" The crowd began demanding…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SAKURA GOES CRASHING BACK INTO THE CENTER OF THE RING!

"Ask And You Shall Receive, You Devils!" Bennett shouted as the crowd was cheering at the top of there lungs.

"maidens…Maidens…MAIDENS…MAIDENS! COME ON GIRLS, YOU BLEED GREEN! COME ON GIRLS, YOU BLEED GREEN! COME ON GIRLS, YOU BLEED GREEN! COME ON SAN & NAUS! LET'S GO SAN & NAUS! LET'S GO SAN & NAUS! LET'S GO SAN & NAUS! Whooooooooa Whoooooooooa Whooooooooa Whoooooooa Whoooooooooa!"

"…I've….I've got nothing for that." Critic merely states in somewhat of awe as the chants have morphed into such complex songs.

As Sakura rives in fan as fans take sick pleasure in said sight, San grabs hold of Sakura's legs and looks to be attempting to lock her into some sort of cloverleaf. We'll never know as Sakura uses the last of her energy to use her feet to shove San back into her corner.

"Sakura, I'll give her this she does have the advantage of having the best leg power in this match and we're seeing it as she's still able to ward off San even after the suplexes." Joey pointed out.

"And with that Joey will return to his bias remarks." Critic muttered.

Sakura scurried back to the blue corner, her team's corner, tagging Elena in who looked a bit unexpected. She had a white towel pressed to her arm, must have been given it by one of the ring crew for a small cut on her arm that she was clearly over exaggerating.

"YOUR TURN!" Sakura his heard shouting.

"But….My Ar-"

"PLEASE GET IN!"

"But My Arm's Rui-"

And Sweet Diva Found Themselves Being Hurdled Back Into The Ring With Dual Suplexes From The Maidens!

"A German And A Vertical!" Joey calls out.

"Get Nausicaa Out Of There!" Bennett yelled.

"And two minutes from now you'll be the one singing to the muses for Sweet Diva double teaming." Joey deadpanned.

The Maidens were keeping control of their opponents wrists, pulling them back to there feet to be levelled with twin lariats. No pause for recovery will be allowed, as the wrist control is maintained and both components of Sweet Diva are whipped over the top rope and out onto the ramp.

"Back out on the ramp, hopefully they don't intend using the length of it or else our ring crew's going to get put in harm's way." Joey pointed out, as we can see a group of individuals dressed in black NCW shirts till trying to patch up the whole in the ramp from Drew's fall.

"Well whats wrong with a few extra bodies being casualties in a match?" Critic asked.

Sakura and Elena try their best to get back to their feet, a task made near impossible as there brain probably feels like its sloshing within their skull and there is nothing to grab hold of. There get to the weakest stand one could get to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

AND THE MIYZAKI MAIDENS DESTROY SWEET DIVA WITH TWIN DIVING SOMERSAULT DROPKICKS!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed (clink goes the sound of the coin entering the jar).

SAKURA ROLLED TO THE LEFT AND OFF THE RAMP, DISAPPEARING IN THE NARROW VOID BETWEEN RAMP AND BARRICADE. HER PARTNER HOWEVER SKIDDED RIGHT INTO THE HOLE IN THE RAMP, AS RING CREW'S TRIED TO SCURRY OUT OF THE WAY!

"THE RAMP ATE ELENA! SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" Bennett screamed.

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" The crowd shouted.

"SAVE THAT CALL FOR THE TAIPEI DEATHMATCH!" Critic snapped back.

Nausicaa struggles to her feet, but manages to find her footing while San retracts her hand briefly to the left knee before going to fetch Elena out of the crater in the ring.

Both Nausicaa & San pull Elena out of the crater in the ramp, dragging her back to the ring and leaving Sakura somewhere in the dust. San weaved through the ropes, pulling Elena inside while Nausicaa returned to the red corner. Elena was dropped upon the back of the head with a rope hung inverted DDT.

San wrapped her arms around the waist of Elena, trying to lift her up into the Mononoke Driver (Cradle Piledriver) but Elena managed to free herself and put some distance between her and San. She raced up and executed a kick to the ribs, a kick to the left knee that dropped her down to the mat. But San was able to get the foot and avert a third kick and HEADBUTTED Elena, knocking her clear out and for sure causing pain to surge through the Maiden's head!

"Holy Crap, The Head-butt's Impact Echoing Here In The Hydro!" Joey exclaimed.

San was going to try to relock the waist for the Driver but instead the pain of the headbutt took over, as she grasped her hands to her forehead while stumbling back into her corner. Nausicaa tags herself in, hoping to provide some relief for her partner as she picks up where San left off and also tries for the cradle piledriver. Elena again is able to get free, trying to grab hold of Nausicaa's legs but is unsuccessful to lock her into anything. Nausicaa easily pulls herself free, retreating back to the upper right hand corner of the ring. Elena struggles to her feet, still holding her head in pain. San is back to her feet, having not exited the ring. She and Nausicaa realize the position they got Elena in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND RUSH FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE CORNER AND HIT DUAL SUPERKICKS TO HEAD OF ELENA!

"Dear God Not The Superkicks! Don't Start On The Superkicks!" Critic cried out.

San dropped to her knees, as we can notice blood is beginning to drip from a small cut formed her forehead. Clearly she is unaware of what has occurred the past few moments thanks to the head-butt that kind of backfired, she is the one who attempts to go for the cover even though Moore keeps shouting to her she's not the legal partner. Nausicaa has to push her partner aside and go for the cover herself, to which San pushes Nausicaa back.

"Oh come on, don't start fighting now." Joey stated.

"YOU DON'T GOT TO DO EVERYTHING!" Nausicaa can be heard shouting, with whatever San is saying is inaudible…

..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND BOTH ARE TAKEN DOWN BY SAKURA WHO DIVES IN AND TAKES SHOTS AT BOTH THE BACKS OF THEIR KNEES!

"And Sakura Salvaging The Match From The Claws Of The National Park Service!" Bennett exclaimed.

"The What?" Joey questioned.

"Well I thought San & Nausicaa were the poster girls to save Yosemite or something." Bennett replied.

The Maidens drop to the canvas just like the mood of the audience, booing the reappearance of the pop idol. San's hands noticeably go to that left knee which Sakura targets and smashes her fist into numerous times before rolling her out to the floor next to the time keeper's table. Sakura grabs hold of Nausicaa in a hammerlock, throwing her up into a Argentine Backbreaker before planting her into the center of the ring with the Saku Buster (Argentine Backbreaker into Facebuster)!

"Nah-Nah, there the poster girls for SeaWorld." Critic responded.

"That even makes LESS sense." Joey grumbled.

"But pop idols becoming wrestlers and everyone accepting it makes PERFECT sense." Critic snapped back.

Sakura slide to the outside, leaving both wrestlers in the ring in the same situation. Sakura was ensuring the Maiden's 'strongest link' was taken out of commission. San is sent neck and spine first hurdling into the steel barricade before quickly being whipped face first into the steel post.

"Ten minutes have gone by in this match, ten minutes." Holo announces over the boos of the audience.

San caves down on the floor, her head rattling for sure. Sakura begins to stomp on her knees over and over, left knee on top of right. She then whipped San down the length of the ring-side area, enough momentum to Flip San Over Into Crowd!

"And Sakura's Taken Out The Trash…Taken Out The Trash…At Night!" Bennett exclaimed.

"San propelled down the length of the ring into first row!" Joey added as Sakura dusted her hands off before returning to her corner.

In the ring, Elena was having the better luck of her and her opponent since she was surrounded by ropes to pull herself up to her feet. Nausicaa is dragging herself to her corner, just trying to put some distance between her and her opponent. Elena rushes up, jumps, and stomps down on the backside of both of Nausicaa's knees as an audible scream of pain is heard. Elena rolls Nausicaa onto her back and starts twisting the arms around her neck.

"Elena's trying to cinch in that Triangle Choke from a mounted position, Nausicaa is fighting it off." Joey narrates.

Elena was trying her best to turn the arm of Nausicaa against the neck in order to cut off the blood flow, but Nausicaa was repeatedly pressing back. It was a technical struggle that was only best seen on the close-up from the camera.

"Come On, Come On, TAP OUT NAUSICAA! TAP THE TREE HUGGER OUT!" Bennett was shouting.

"Nausicaa's holding back, she's holding Elena at bay!" Critic exclaimed….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ELENA FINALLY LOCKED IN THE CHOKE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JUST AS NAUSICAA GETS HER FOOT ON THE ROPES!

"Nausicaa Saves Herself From Defeat!" Joey exclaims as the crowd breathes a sigh of relief as Moore begins to countdown til the rope breaks.

1…

2…

3…

4…

Elena releases, stomping the mat in a brief bit of frustration. She had Nausicaa caught, she had it, and then she lost it. Elena aims to drag Nausicaa across to the blue corner where Sakura is awaiting to tag in. But Nausicaa manages to latch on to the middle rope, then rising up to the top rope. Elena tugs at a leg, hoping to get her free but instead eats an enzugiri that wipes her out for the time being!

Nausicaa realizes she has Elena out, and it might only be for a few seconds. She scampers to the corner, scaling to the top..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND EXECUTES THE LEAP OF FAITH (630 Senton)!

"Leap Of Faith!" Jeoy exclaims as Nausicaa covers Elena…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THR-Broken Up By Sakura Who Dives In!

"YES!" Bennett exclaims to the contrasting boos.

"Ah yes the 'diving belly first which will cause the most pain to yourself' pin break." Critic replies.

Nausicaa rises to meet Sakura, both dish out a plethora of punches that take their toll. But Sakura is the one who is sent tumbling back down to the mat. But the distraction is enough for Elena to jump onto the back of Nausicaa' locking in a sleeper as the crowd boos once more…

…

…

…

…

…

But Nausicaa Manages To Break The Hold, Running Elena Back First Into The Red Corner!

"Sleeper Avoided, Nausicaa Having To Become A One-Women Wrecking Crew!" Joey exclaims.

We notice at the bottom right hand corner of the screen San rolling back over the railing and to the floor, but its clear she's going to have to take her time crawling and staggering back to her corner.

Sakura charges back at Nausicaa, hoping to cut the momentum off. But instead gets locked into place and LAUNCHED INTO THE CORNER, COLLIDNG WITH ELENA VIA AN EXPLODER SUPLEX!

"Exploder, Pinning Elena Between Turnbuckle And Her Own Partner!" Joey shouted, Sakura stumbling to a poor stance and is quickly placed up on Nausicaa's shoulders who begins a airplane spin!

"Put Her Down, Nausicaa, Put Her Down!" Critic pleads.

Elena tries to wipe the cobwebs out of the head and stumbles toward Nausicaa with a boot out. But Nausicaa catches the boot, trips Elena onto her back. She grabs the legs of Elena, Sakura Still Up On Her Shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND NAUSICAA DROPS BACK ONTO THE MAT, SQUEEZNG SAKURA TO THE CANVAS AND CATAPULTING ELENA JAW FIRST INTO THE BLUE CORNER!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims as the crowd cheers.

"NAUSICAA 'S THE BEST! NAUSICAA 'S THE BEST! NAUSICAA 'S THE BEST! NAUSICAA 'S THE BEST!" The 10,000+ in attendance chant.

"What a feat of strength I never thought I'd see out of someone like her!" Bennett declared.

Laws of Physics demand that Elena has to bounce back from the corner, Right Into The Clutches Of Nausicaa Who Executes A Bridging Suplex!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.7999 but Elena gets the shoulder up!

"I Thought The Bridge Was The Death Nail!" Critic yelled.

"Thank god it wasn't. Our idols live!" Bennett exclaimed.

San continues her long journey around the ring, trying to get to her corner to give Nausicaa a chance to regain her composure. Nausicaa tries to grab hold of Elena again for something but instead is cut off by Sakura. Sakura whips Nausicaa into the ropes And Is Dropped On The Rebound With Bicycle Kick, Spilling Out To The Floor!

"There's she goes, bye-bye." Joey states as Nausicaa turns back to Elena WHO DELIVERS A VICIOUS KNEE TO THE GUT AND THEN THE NOSE! Nausicaa staggers back a ways into the center of the ring. She tries to charge back toward Elena but is only redirected into a U-Turn and whipped violently toward the top rope. But Nausicaa is able to rebound back into the ring with a STIFF clothesline, the snapping of arm to skull heard throughout the SSE Hydro as the crowd gasps!

"What A Clothesline!" Joey hollered as Nausicaa proceeded to tuck Elena's head between her legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CRADLE PILEDRIVER!

"THE CRADLE PILEDRIVER FINALLY CONNECTS!" Joey screams. "SHE GOT IT, SHE GOT IT!"

"No, NO!" Bennett cried out as Nausicaa tightly rolled up Elena for the pin…

1..

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

TH-AND SAKURA AGAIN RUSHES IN AND BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT WAS THREE!" Joey shouted.

"CLOSEST I HAVE EVER FELT TOWARD DEATH, RIGHT THERE!" Bennett over exaggerates.

"It Was Close, It Was So Close!" Critic declared.

Sakura snatches hold of Nausicaa, wrapping the one arm into a chicken wing variation and PLANTING NAUSICAA WITH A RELEASING VARIATION OF THE MISAKI SPECIAL (Modified Half-Chicken Wing Into A German Suplex)!

"And let she conducted a hit and run Sakura is ducking back out of the ring again!" Joey points out as the crowd hisses.

"SAKURA IS S**! SAKURA IS S***! SAKURA IS S***! SAKURA IS S***!" The chant on loop.

Elena is complete and utterly groggy, but manages to notice Nausicaa is laid out and ripe for the pickings. This creates some haste in her crawl to the center of the ring as Elena covers Nausicaa…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.999999 But Nausicaa Manages To Kick Out!

"WHAT!" Critic exclaimed.

"….YOU F**ED UP MOORE!" Bennett shouted.

"The Referee Did Not Mess Up! Nausicaa Manages To Kick Out Of The Misaki Special!" Joey hollered over the erupting audience.

Nausicaa pushes aside Elena and both lay out upon the canvas motionless for several moments, gasping for air. This is until San finally has staggered up upon the ring apron of the red corner, taking the same white towel Elena was using earlier in the match (it had wound up being tossed into the Maidens corner during the dual suplexes) and using it to try her best to wipe the blood tickling from the narrow cut located somewhere where the top of the three red fang markings on her face. Towel is quickly thrown down, hand is extended as far out as she could for Nausicaa.

"I Don't Know If San Would Even Last That Long With The State She Is Now In!" Critic pointed out.

But Nausicaa barely had a moment to notice her partner as Elena grabbed her legs and made one powerful thrust toward the blue corner and managed the hot tag to Sakura. In goes Sakura, grabbing Nausicaa and hooking around the waist. Out goes Elena who begins to scale the turnbuckle as the camera starts to pull back and the ground begins to grows worrisome.

"Oh No, Oh No. Elena, Sakura…PLEASE don't do this!" Joey pleaded.

"There going for it?" Critic asked as Sakura slung Nausicaa over the shoulder and down over the back.

"The Assisted Sakura Driver-EX! The Move That Put Sapphire Out Of Action! Nausicaa's Career, Her Life, Could Be Over!" Jeoy exclaimed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT THANKFULLY SAN RUSHES IN AND DROPKICKS SAKURA SQUARE THE HEAD, CAUSING HER TO FALL BACK AND ALTHOUGH LANDING ON TOP OF NAUSICAA, SAVED HER FROM ANYTHING LETHAL!

"Thank Heavens For San!" Joey let out one massive sigh of relief as did all in the arena….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But She Had Walked Right Into A Trap As Elena Was Still Up On The Top Turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

AND ELENA DROPPED SAN WITH A DRAGONRANA!

"D-D-D..DRAGONRANA!" Joey exclaimed.

"IS THAT REAL MOVE!?" Critic asked.

"Never Used Into NCW Till Now….Yet Another Reason To Love Sweet Diva! INNOVATORS!" Bennett shouted.

All four competitors are now down and out within the squared circle, as we can clearly see from a fly over from the drone that NCW for sure wasted far too much money on. Elena is the first to move, crawling back to her corner since she's no longer legal in the match. Sakura and Nausicaa both struggle to their respective corners, although Nausicaa is more just trying to get her distance from her opponents. Nausicaa gets to a groggy stance, and grabs San's hand in an attempt to help her back to the team's corner. Sakura soon is to her feet also but got little ground to cover and easily able to take in Elena. Nausicaa has to roll her own partner out to the floor at the last second to save her from Elena who quickly topples Nausicaa down to the mat.

"Elena pounding away, shoulder being targeted in particular." Joey describes as Elena drills a few fists on the back of Nausicaa before looking to try to lock on the Fugiwara Armbar to no avail as Nausicaa rolls on top to break the hold.

"Oh Come On, When Will Nausicaa Finally Give!" Bennett cried out as Elena delivered a hard right to the face of the Princess of The Valley Of The Wind, who bows back before eventually responding with a right of her own.  
"BOO!"  
"YEAH!"  
"BOO!"  
"YEAH!"  
"BOO!"  
"YEAH!"  
"BOO!"  
"YEAH!"  
Both started to get to there feet, punches turning to rapid fire. Soon enough both retreated to their respective corners. They raced back to the center of the ring and hoped to get ahead of the other with a dropkick THAT BOTH CONNECT WITH EACH OTHER'S FEET, PROPELLING THE TWO WRESTLERS ALL THE WAY BACK INTO THEIR CORNERS, CAMERA ZOOMING SUDDENLY TO TRY AND GIVE THE FEEL OF A SHOCKWAVE FROM THE IMPACT!

"Both Are At An Impasse!" Joey declares.

"15 Minutes Have Elapsed In This Match, 15 Minutes." Holo announces to the audience.

Elena groggily is seen lifting to hand up, tagging in Sakura who is also slightly worse for wear but on solid stance. She picks of steam, charging toward Nausicaa who is reclined in the blue corner gasping for air. She gets to a stance to meet Sakura but gets tagged out on the shoulder!

"Wait…come on now, San, stay down!" Joey pleaded as San leaped off the top turnbuckle and hoped to wear down Sakura quickly with a seated senton and starts the whack away at Sakura's head, but is soon shoved off. Even though San got the head start, Sakura is still quicker to her feet as San weaves in and out trying to find a weak point to strike Sakura as the crowd cheers her on. But she is soon caught and thrown into the lower left hand corner of the ring. San refuses to let her wounds or the fatigue tightening her joints to stop her pride as she races back toward the center of the ring, Eating A Bicycle Knee Strike To The Face!

"Sakura .Down." Critic stated as Sakura unceremoniously gave San a few kicks into the center of the ring. Then she arcs over and clasp her hands around the jaw of Mononoke Hime for the _Sakura Ebigatame_ (Bridging Reverse Chinlock)!

"PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" The crowd pleaded.

"Sakura Cinching In A Near Impossible Submission, But She Could Very Well Make San Tap!" Joey exclaimed.

"Near Impossible, She's Doing The Damn Submission Right Before Your Eyes!" Bennett shouted at Joey.

"The Bridge Makes Things Difficult!" Joey shouted back.

"How? Its Just To Show How Much More _Sophisticated_ Sakura Can Be Over The Primitive Ape In The Hold!" Bennett proclaimed as Moore was checking to see if San showed any signs of surrendering…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

INSTEAD SAN BEGAN BITING INTO SAKURA'S HAND!

"Oh My, OH MY GOD!" Joey shouted.

"HOW REVOLTING!" Critic hollered.

"Desperate Times Call For Desp-"

"NOW YOU CAN CALL 911, POOR SAKURA MIGHT BE INFECTED WITH SOMETHING! SHE MIGHT HAVE CONTRACTED QUARTERSISTER FROM THAT!" Bennett cried out.

Sakura Swiftly Snaps The Hands Away, Releasing The Hold As She Cradles The Bitten Hand To Her Chest. San is about gassed, just barely able to grab the middle rope on the right side of the ring and tries to pull herself back to her feet….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Sakura Locks And Fires Her Down To The Mat With The Misaki Special!

"MIIIIISAAAAAKIIIIIIIIII SPECIAL!" Bennett exclaims as the crowd hisses once more as Sakura goes for the cover, counting with the fingers on her one good hand…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THRE-NAUSICAA DIVES IN TO SAVE THE MATCH!

"And Nausicaa Breaking It Up!" Joey states.

"OH YOU GOT TO BE…THAT'S ALRIGHT BUT WHEN SWEET DIVA DO IT THEN THERE SATAN!?" Bennett exclaims in rage.

"You really haven't accepted the nonsense of wrestling, have you?" Critic asked.

Moore quickly begins to back Nausicaa back to her corner, whose exhausted and can barely stand herself but trying to keep things alive. Moore turns back to the match as Sakura tags Elena back in and Elena quickly drives her heel down upon the side of San's neck. San tries to use a leg to drive her own heel into the exposed spine but Elena dives down on top of her and snatches the shoulder with her legs, roping San into the keylock!

"Keylock! San's Going To Have Her Life Snuffed Out Quickly!" Critic exclaimed as San flailed her legs around, trying to press up with her knees but to no avail for her left knee gives. Elena tries to reposition herself to achieve the full effect of the submission, giving San enough room to try and scurry off.

But Elena acquires control of San's left foot, with San's expression soon showing she realizes there's no escape. San tries to swing at Elena but gets dropped with a lariat in the center of the ring. Elena's knee high boots soon cross the neck and shoulders of San as Elena locks on the Spider's Web!

"Elena Is Resorting ToThe Spider's Web!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd continued to plead not to tape out.

San desperately stretched both legs out, trying to find the ropes. Her right goes off toward the center to the ring, her left just within reach. She tries her best to extend it over but the bad knee won't allow her to move it far. She tries to roll toward the other side of the ring, but the first efforts are blunted by Elena who continually repositions herself, trying to increase the pain as the shoulder of San becomes placed under more and more pressure.

"TAP! TAP! TAP!" Sakura was heard shouting from her corner.

"PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" The 10,000+ Glaswegians chanted.

"Oh Man, If She Gives, The Hot Air That Makes Up Her Build Is Going To Blow Away IN All Of Your Faces!" Critic shouted manically.

"She Taps And Sweet Diva Make History!" Bennett exclaimed.

"If San Quits, IF She Quits!" Joey stated, as San didn't look like she had any signs of surrendering.

San Thrashing Her Fist Against The Knees Of Elena! Trying to find some sort of way to escape, some sort of backdoor to get freed from the Spider's Web. Elena visibly is gritting her own teeth from each blow to the knee, either punch inches the pain closer to the bone. But simultaneously San's muscles in the shoulder separate millimeter by millimeter.

Elena has more stamina and briefly lets go after enough punches aggravate her knee. San becomes sprawled out on her back, her upside down gaze aiming toward her corner. She rolls over and makes a desperate attempt to reach the far end of the ring. Crawling, reaching her hand out each time. Nausicaa wants nothing more then to keep San from being hurt any further.

"She inches closer and closer to weakned partner. No matter how much Nausicaa herself has been weakened, she'll take more punishment to ensure her friend isn't sacrificed." Joey states

San gets midway before Elena ultimately snatches hold of her left foot….

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

San Finds Herself Handstanding For A Moment, Leg Held By Elena….

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

And A Series Of Jabs From The Foot To The Skull Of Elena Breaks The Hold And Allows San To Be Free On The Other Side Of The Ring!

"SHE SEPERATES, SHE'S FREE! SHE GOT TO TAG IN NAUSICAA! SHE GOT THIS WINDOW TO TAG IN NAUSICAA! TAG HER IN SAN, TAG HER IN!" Joey shouted.

"TAG HER IN AND FAIL JUST LIKE THE E-TERRORIST DID!" Critic adds on.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-" Bennett repeated…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

San Makes Once Large Lunge…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS HER HAND WHIPS THE AIR BEFORE SMACKING THE MAT, NAUSICAA BEING PULLED DOWN FROM THE RING APRON BY SAKURA!

"SAKURA FORCES NAUSICAA TO EAT RING APRON!" Bennett hollers with joy.

"AND SHE ALSO SET OFF A POWDER KEG OF HATRED IN GLASGOW!" Joey shouted over the crowd that was raging more than they ever have all night.

The expression of determination is flushed out with complete heartbreak on the face of San, as Elena moments later grabs the legs of San and pulls her dead center into the ring, trying to tie her knee up with some type of knee bar. San's in visible anguish, but continues to fight as she throws a series of punches at Elena. The first two land the mark, Elena lying flat on the mat and gaining more leverage on the left knee which only causes San more agony.

"OH GOD, OH GOD THE KNEE! THE KNEE IS BEYOND HYPEREXTENSION AT THIS POINT!" San wails.

"That Got To Be It! Just Tap San, Swallow Your Pride, Tap Out!" Bennett hollered.

"PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" The audience were pleading, with Sakura (now back to her own corner) shouting back "TAP, YOU FREAK! TAP, YOU FREAK!"

Elena begins to press the knee into a cross kneebar, the discomfort alone from the knee being repositioned in a way it shoulder never be, added on with the already existing agony, the end result is best expressed in our white the knuckles on San's hands become that try to grasp the canvas for any relief.

"THAT KNEE 'S GOING TO TEAR IF SHE DOESN'T TAP! SAN, DO IT FOR YOUR OWN WELL BEING!" Bennett exclaimed.

But there was no signs that San was even contemplating tapping, or verbally quitting. She gritted her teeth and was still soldering on. Even if it meant permanent damage to her ligaments!

Elena soon realized San's pride was going to block the cross kneebar to infinity, and what seemed like forever at long last gives up and goes back to the Spider's Web, this time ensuring to not only to be trying to dislocate the shoulder but also pressing down upon the side of San's neck to try and cut off blood circulation.

"GOD!" Joey exclaimed. "SHE'S NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!"

"Come On, ELENA JUST KNOCK HER OUT!" Critic pleaded. "MAKE THIS END QUICKLY!"

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO MAKE SAN SUFFER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE TO MAKE THE LOSS EVEN MORE HEARTBREAKING!" Bennett shouted gleefully.

It looked as if something must have intensified the pain as San began to cry out in pain, her right leg flailing around as well. Her face began to go red. Soon though she also was growing shades of Elena's ring attire…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS THE SEMI-BLOODIED WHITE TOWEL IS TOSSED BY NAUSICAA INTO THE RING!?

"….Wait, what?" Critic asked in complete confusion as Moore turned slightly confused at the towel. But after a few moment pause called for the bell as Nausicaa dove into the ring. Elena didn't see the towel and kept the submission tight till Nausicaa dropped down and pried her off of San, Nausicaa shielding her fallen friend from anymore abuse.

"…..I…..I don't understand…." Bennett stuttered.

Elena back to her corner, she and Sakura paused for a moment. The crowd however understood exactly what had occurred and were not pleased in the slightest. And this dismay from the crowd gave Sweet Diva the approval to celebrate.

"Nausicaa saved San from any more harm. She threw in the towel! The Maidens capitulate!" Joey exclaimed.

"…..ladies and gentleman your winners of the match at 18:24….and…new…NCW World Women's Tag Team Champions…Sweet Diva." Holo solemnly announced as Sakura and Elena eagerly snatched the belts from Moore and raised them high in the air.

"Look at that. You are witnessing history in NCW. Sweet Diva. First ever 2 Time World Women's Tag Champs!" Bennett joyfully yelled.

"History? You want to talk history? Nausicaa throwing in the towel! First time I've ever seen that in NCW. Hell, when was the last time anyone did that in the FWM?" Critic asked. "Nausicaa just embarrassed herself and San. Nausicaa's once again the weakest link."

"Weakest link? WEAKEST LINK!?" Joey shouted. "Did you just not watch the last 20 minutes!?"

"Tis all a blur with you shouting your biased remarks." Criritic replies.

"Biased! BIASED! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S BIASED! YOU AND YOUR ANIME COUNTERPART CONTINUALLY TILTING THE TONE OF THE MATCH AGAINST EVERYONE ELSES-" Joey began to shout before suddenly going quiet.

Nausicaa and San had by now retreated to the outside, Nausicaa helping the completely dazed San back up the ramp and to the back, leaving behind a crowd on the verge of burning Sweet Diva in effigy. As they disappeared through the curtain, the full wave of hatred came crashing down upon the new champions. But Sakura & Elena seemed blissfully deaf to the boos. Or they were far too well aware and the boos merely fueled the grins as the hoisted up the new silver tag belts before dipping over the ropes and triumphantly marching to the back; now walking across a fully restored ramp.

The PPV feed shifted back down to the commentator positions, where Joey was wedged between two internet critics that were picking away at his nerves.

"…I get what you two are doing." Joey grumbled.

"What can we possibly be doing?" Bennett asked.

"Your aware I occasionally lapse in and out with cases of laringitus….you know I can blow my voice easily….if you two keep me shouting, I'm going to loose my voice for the rest of the night and it will just be you two fighting for sole control of commentary." Joey stated.

"Well, we were just going to put you out for the Taipei Deathmatch but thanks for that idea. Whole PPV just for us, you say?" Critic asked as Joey groaned.

"Well, speaking of that match. It'll be next on the line-up here in Glasgow. In fact the two clips your seeing were shot this afternoon. Both Johnny and Chris having the glass being glued to their tapes."

On the left side of the screen was Johnny who looked down at the two containers, brief thoughts of "What The Hell Am I Doing" probably racing through his mind right now before more confident ideas of "Going To Kill Chris, That's What" as he pressed his taped hands into the vat of super Gorilla Glue and then presses the hands into the glass shards. The powerful glue rapidly begins to dry as he continues his way around the ringside area, showing off the glass shards and allowing some fans to even touch it once he feels the glue is dry.

On the right was Chris whose face was still cloaked by a towel he may-may not have stolen from Taz. There was no hesitation as he pressed hands in glue, then in glass. He even went back for seconds, loading more glass than the glue could stick to.

 **Johnny Alvarez vs. Chris House- Tapei Deathmatch**

"The following is the Taipei Deathmatch scheduled for one fall…(ONE FALL!)…with a thirty minute time limit! Your referee in charge Troy Davis." Stephen DeAngelis announces to a mere question of "WHO THE F*** IS TROY!" from someone in the crowd.

The hard camera jerks to the right toward the elegant stage set-up as the giant X that NCW payed who knows how much for turns red and white as the opening riffs of Angus Young can be heard followed by Brian Johnson's squealing vocals. "Spoilin For A Fight" by AC/DC signals the arrival of the Spoiled Fighter who receives a lukewarm response from a Glasgow crowd who are somewhat unfamiliar with this Alvarez.

"Johnny Alvarez calls himself the Spoiled Fighter. Indeed he has made a name for himself in the independents along the Rio Grande and elsewhere in the southwest as brawler. But while he has had a career that spans nearly 2 decades, he is still a relative unknown in the FWM and especially here in NCW. At least that was till Rejuvenation when he became a Darkhouse in NCW's very first Elimination Chamber. Surrounded like men such as Henry Wong, Drew Cage, Sokka, Cra-" Joey began to say. "…..WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SAY HIS NAME! SOKKA BEAT HIM, DIDN'T RETCON HIM!"

"What's this Cra- guy you speak of, Styles?" Critic sarcastically asked.

"….never freakin mind…..point is one of those men was also Chris House. Johnny Alvarez PINNED Chris House. Clean as a whistle. First elimination. Shocker but in a good way…..and then Chris House tied to STAB HIM WITH PLEXI-GLASS!" Joey hollered.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, your forgetting the part where Chris rammed the bastard through a chamber pod!" Critic pointed out, quite gleefully in fact.

"…."

"Hey, I wanted to break Joey first." Bennett stated as Johnny stepped down from the now repaired ramp, moving around the ringside area to the time keepers table.

"Oh yeah, its real glass. There's no faking it. That's what makes this match so hard to watch out of everything. I mean…I saw the first one live back in '95. It was Axel Rotten, god rest his soul, versus Ian Rotten. Those two brothers tore the holy hell out of each other in a match that is rivaled only by a few in terms of gore." Joey stated. "Which is why I'm worried sick for this new addition to the company. I don't think Johnny quite understands what he got himself into."

"You sure as hell right for once Joey. He doesn't know. He has entered the lions den. And the lion is our residential Psychopath." Critic decreed as Angus Young's riffs fade into the noise of the crowd.

The lights are all blackened out, EVERY light in the building. The crowd erupts into cheers, as a few chants of "CHRIS IS GONNA KILL YOU! CHRISIS GONNA KILL YOU!" are heard emanating from various parts of the SSE Hydro.

A glow of gold slowly begins to originate from the stage, covering the ring & audience in a sea of blond. Slowly the opening strokes of a electric keyboard are heard roaring through the PA system of the arena as "Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple began to play.

[Can You Remember…Remember My Name]

[As I Flow Through You Life]

[A Thousand Oceans I Have Flown]

[And Cold….Cold Spirits Of Ice]

[All My Life!]

[I Am The Echo Of Your Past!]

The curtain underneath the giant golden X levitating above the ramp pops open several times, as Vaas Montenegro steps out into Glasgow with Bill Cunning bringing up the rear of the line. In the center was the 'Franchise' of NCW, once known as 'Mr. Pay-Per-View'. The Psychopath whose face is shrouded by a torn black towel. This is…or at least was…the man known as Christopher House. Both his leader and his caboose carried with them on one side a wooden table with…certain things jammed and glued to the boards.

"Is That A…..Is That A Table With Glass Shards Glued To It!" Joey exclaims.

"No, silly….its a table with the cracked bottoms of beer bottles glued to it!" Critic corrected Joey.

"….uuuuuuh?" Bennett merely asked.

"This is why you stay on Electric. You can't handle this amazing sauce." Critic replied.

"…I shouldn't be acting surprise. Because honestly….that's TAME compared to some other weapons we have seen Chris used." Joey stated, gritting his teeth at the end remembering the various uses of the weed whacker in the past few years. "It should be noted that Johnny's niece has also been dealing with trouble from the Houses on Electric. We saw the past several months Team Whiteout continually trying to keep Evelyn from achieving success. Yet Evelyn was able to beat Velvet a few nights back and hence why we got a Spirit Championship match coming up later tonight."

"I don't think that has anything to do with this Joey." Critic said.

"He has everything to do with it! I don't care what the Houses say if the two cases are not related. The Houses have made it their mission the past few months to try their best to target the Alvarez-Cano family! It's not a coincidence. We're talking about the House family here, the siblings who made the life of the Bandicoot a living hell for YEARS. There just moving on to other families now! They want to be the sole family to dominate NCW. Chris can have Bill and Vaas be his mouthpieces and try to twist words but that's the truth. That's what this match is all about."

"And that Chris threw a bit of a temper tantrum in Johnstown." Bennett added.

"Hey, that was NOT a temper tantrum…it was a expression of feelings….with a shard of plexi-glass." Critic deadpanned.

Troy Davis met them at the ropes, waving them off to keep the table out of the match. Vaas said something in response that we couldn't quite pick up but we see Bill allowing the table to slide down and come to lean against the ramp. Chris's two 'mentors' step down from the ramp and gather behind the blue corner (lower right hand corner of the ring) as Chris at long last removes the towel, keeping his head down while leaning back against the turnbuckle. The music fades, restoring the default lighting in the venue.

"Introducing first, wrestling out of the red corner. From San Antonio, Texas. Weighing in at 250 lbs. He is the 'Spoiled Fighter', Johnny Alvarez!" Stephen DeAngelis announced, a quarter of the crowd cheering over other rather quiet responses.

"And his opponent, wrestling out of the blue corner. From Peach Creek, USA. Weighing in at 185 lbs. He is…." Stephen paused as he looked over to the blue corner with Chris shouting "YES, YES, READ IT!"

"…The Psychotic Bastard…" received resounding praise from Glasgow.

"…This Is Christopher House!" Stephen announced as Chris at long last raised his head, eyes now locked solely on his opponent across the ring.

Stephen wasted no time getting out the ring, not wanting to be in the center of two men who are poised to cut each other's skin down to the bone with glass glued their taped up hands. Two dings from the bell, and Johnny was quick to move to the center of the ring but Chris didn't budge. Johnny looked to be the ultimate boxer if we weren't a wrestler, a few shadow punches being tossed Chris's direction to try and bait him out of his corner.

Chris looks to finally go after Johnny, but he merely rolls under the rushing Alvarez. Johnny finds his fist hitting the blue turnbuckle and Chris is now to his back. A blow to the back of the neck! Then the head is driven into the turnbuckle several times till Johnny manages to get free and throws a punch that misses, momentum sending his stumbling back to the center of the ring. We can see a few cuts have formed along the back of his neck and between the shoulder blades. He kicks Chris hard in the gut to try to create some distance, hurrying back to the red corner.

But before Chris could try to seize the moment, Troy Davis had placed himself in front of Johnny and checked the wound formed on his neck. Crowd not liking the stoppage.

"Johnny I believe was cut on the neck. Just a slight cut. I don't know why Troy's so worried compared to what's going to occur." Joey stated.

"Well….m-maybe the sweat is causing a slight sting to the wound." Critic jokingly defended.

Troy at last let Johnny return to the fight, with Chris lunging forward. Johnny managed to scurry out of the way and was able to fire off to punches to the side of Chris's head!

"Johnny Gets At The Ear Of Chris!" Joey called as the Psychopath dropped to a knee as Johnny launched a plethora of punches that suddenly escalated, glass ripping down behind the ear and to the shoulder!

"Johnny Got Chris Cornered!" Bennett exclaimed.

But any momentum was scathed off as Troy again put himself between the two wrestlers, the crowd growing increasingly agitated. Johnny threw his hands up in frustration, as he was forced to back away from Chris as Troy checked the ear as blood was starting to bubble to the surface…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND TROY SEES NOTHING BUT CRIMSON WHEN CHRIS GRABS HIS SHIRT AND DECKS HIM SQUARE IN THE FACE!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shouted. "Referee Troy Davis Pays In Blood For His Compassion!"

"Who gives a crap about compassion, The Match As DEATH In The Title!" Critic declared as Chris dash to the center of the ring, colliding with Johnny and the two begin to wail away at each other with a endless stream of punches using their taped up fists covered in glass! The crowd goes nuts while the bloodied referee drops out to the floor.

"And The War Is Now On! The Bloodbath Ensues! Both Men Tearing Apart Each Other's Foreheads! Blood Is Spilling Down Johnny's Shoulder!" Joey hollered.

Johnny begins to sag along one of his knees, giving Chris an advantage to drill punches across the right cheek and down upon Johnny's shoulder. Soon ditching punches and trying to merely dig the glass deep within the bicep of the Spoiled Fighter!

"Dear God-God The Glass Ripping Into His Muscles!" Joey cried out.

But Johnny reaches out far with his freed left arm and is able to wrap around Chris's waist, pulling him down to the canvas. Now it's Johnny who's on top, pounding down with both fists before resorting to his left.

Chris though is capable of sending a sudden left dangerously close to Johnny's eye, the Spoiled Fighter managing to swerve though is grazed on the cheek. Chris is launched up to his feet as Johnny whips him violently into the ropes and tries to deck him in the face on the rebound. Chris averts, recoiling from the ropes and dropkicking Johnny, The Black Sheep coming to lie back against the ropes.

"I didn't expect Chris of all people to be the one to use a actual wrestling move in this." Joey stated.

"And that is his ONE, now let the blood FLOW!" Critic exclaimed.

Chris fired a few more punches before he went again to working at the gash along right upper arm of Johnny, blood going from puddling to oozing out of the wound. But Johnny manage to get the bulk of his body underneath Chris and capable of rolling him over the top rope and out to the floor.

"The brawl spilling out to the floor. Oh jeez please keep them away from the crowd." Joey pleaded.

"Why? There not going to do much to the fans." Critic stated.

"No but do the fans know restraint?" Joey asked.

Johnny tended briefly to the right arm that was now almost entirely covered in streams of blood before stepping back all the way to the opposite side of the ring….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE CHARGING AND LEAPING OVER THE TOP ROPE, "HERE'S JOHNNY MOTHER F-", AND THE GLASS WRAPPED FIST POUNDS INTO CHRIS'S FOREHEAD BEFORE THE WEIGHT OF THE FLYING ALVAREZ CAME DOWN UPON HIM!

"AY DIOS MIO!" Joey shouted over the crowd who popped for Johnny for the first time in the match.

"Oh Dear Lord Not The Handsome Face Of Our Hero!" Critic cried out.

"Hero!?" Joey snapped back with.

The diving punch delayed the responses of both wrestlers who twitched slightly on the floor before starting to stir. Johnny's up first, maintaining control over Chris for the time being. He launches him across the time keeper's table; papers go flying and a thud is heard as the ring bell slams into the concrete floor. But Chris isn't allowed to slump to the floor, as the Spoiled Fighter hops up upon the table and yanks Chris up as well. Stephen, Holo & the time keeper are motioned to flee before whatever is about to transpire.

"He got Chris poised, I think he's gonna do the pop-up through the table!" Bennett exclaimed….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

But Chris Manages To Save Himself And Back Body Drops Johnny Down Onto The Concrete Surface!

"Oh Christ! I hope he didn't crack his head off the floor!" Joey hollered as the fans anticipation deflated to sickening looks in response to the fall.

Chris sputters around on the table, trying to regain his bearings. He accidently rolls off and to the floor but it doesn't take him long to find Johnny and throw him shoulders first into the barricade. A brief pause, then a couple of shots to Johnny's skull that tears him open somewhere on the cranium.

"Johnny Being Forced To Bleed From The Head! Glass Tearing Deep Somewhere On Top Of His Head." Joey stated.

"And now Chris is backing up…..gaining some distance….the hell he going to do? Take his head off?" Critic asked as the Psychopath raced the length to his opponent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Whatever He Had In Mind Is Thrown Out The Window As Johnny Back Body Drops Chris Over The Railing And Into The Crowd, Landing On Top Of A Cluster Of Chairs!

"Chris Just Garnered A Plethora Of Lawsuits From The Fans He Nearly Killed!" Bennett yelled.

Johnny dropped to his knees for a instant before pulling himself back up and over the barricade, trying to keep himself from slipping on a puddle of beer. Blood encased the entirety of his upper arm, trickles weaving along his lower arm and down the tapped fingers. It didn't bother him in the least bit, at least not at the moment. He hammered away some more at Chris's face, before jumping over the mass of chairs and dragging the Psychopath deeper into the Glasgow audience.

"We're going to our drone cam now, trying follow wherever the hell these two are going." Joey addressed the sudden shift in camera perspective to the shaky drone overheard the two fighters, though we receive the audio up close from the cameraman who's trying to trail the mobile brawl.

"F*** HIM UP, CHRIS!" a fan shouts.

"F*** HIM UP, JOHNNY!" another responds.

Chris gets facewashed off the seat of one of the tens of thousands of steel chairs in the building. But that only seems to fire him up as he whips his heel into the Spoiled Fighter's abdomen. Quickly grabs a chair and tosses it as Johnny's head, stumbling back into another that had just been abandon by a fleeing fan.

"And Chris is back on top, trying to further open that wound on the arm. That'll weaken it to the point Johnny will have to resort just to one fist for the remainder of the night." Joey explained as Chris hammered a few more shots of the glass tearing the bicep open more and more, then thrashing said arm on the edge of the chair before whipping Johnny down the length of the row of chairs! A metallic crackle echoes throughout the arena on top of the noise of the fans!

"His ego's so big, it killed all those poor chairs, Joey!" Critic cried out sarcastically.

"But yours can level the entire arena, Doug." Bennett adds.

"But Chris's trumps all of yours!" Joey fired back. "He Got His Hands On A Chair…"

Chris made a sloppy run up to Johnny and whacked the chair on the back, in particularly the right shoulder blade. He weaved Johnny's arm into the chair before Stomping On The Chair Leg Repeatedly!

"He's Trying To Obliterate The Bones And Muscles In That Arm! He's Going To Handicap Johnny!" Joey exclaimed.

"Chris is going to turn this thing into a execution of Johnny!" Critic added.

But while Johnny favors his arm, he manages to snags the foot of Chris and drop toe holds his cranium Onto The Concrete Floor!

"That's Going To Tear His Entire Face Open!" Bennett hollered as we already as seen Chris's facial wounds growing wider and wider throughout the night thanks to the glass, now with the concrete digging in, who knows what Chris will look like now.

Johnny slowly pries the chair loose and of his bloody limp arm, shuffling on his knees back over to Chris and begins to club the back of his head and back with the glass shrouded left fist. Smothering Chris more and more into the concrete with each blow!

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" The crowd began chanting, though it slowly turned to "HOLY S***!" matter exclamations when Johnny yanks Chris up to his feet and we see his entire face is covered in thick crimson mask!

"Oh no, Chris, Chris! Stay With Us Man! Don't Let That Cocky S.O.B Use You As An Example!" Critic cried out.

"Johnny is giving Crash a run for his money on causing Chris the most trauma in his life!" Joey exclaimed.

This shouldn't imply that Johnny is at the peak of health. Already in just these five minutes his bicep has bleed so much to nearly completely cover the arm in a crimson sleeve, blood trickles down his back and from small cuts on his forehead. But at least he can see, unlike his opponent whose injuries are attempting to break the Muta Scale. Johnny drags Chris back through the crowd, with Chris at one point getting his wounded soaked in beer from a fan before he is tossed back over the guardrail and back to the ringside area. We see Vaas & Bill on up on the ramp, having tried to get a better vantage of the crowd brawling and are none to pleased but Chris's state.

"COME ON HERMANO, COMEF***ING KILL US TOO!" Vaas can be heard shouting as Johnny pauses while having a leg over the barricade…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

To Take The Polite Gesture Of Flipping Both Of Them Off.

"Well, that's love." Bennett deadpanned as the two mentors use that as enough of an excuse to leap down and attempt to drop Johnny to the floor. Vaas throws punches, blocked and tossed into the ramp's side. Bill PULLS A KNIFE OUT which Johnny manages to knock down and out of view before bludgeoning him with the Taipei Fists.

"Interference avoided." Joey states….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Johnny Gets His Hand Slashed As He Protects Himself From Chris Whose Weilding The Knife!

"OH MY, OH MY, GET HIM AWAY!" Joey exclaims.

"HOLY CRAP I DIDN'T THINK I'D SEE HIM ACTUALLY ATTEMPT TO STAB SOMEONE WITH A KNIFE!" Critic exclaimed as Johnny was somewhat shocked and hurried back into the ring to get some safety from this deranged lunatic staggering around with a knife. Chris tries to dash in the ring after Johnny but gets stomped for troubles, Johnny ensuring the knife was kicked out to the floor. Another jab from the left hand and Johnny goes to attempt a vertical suplex…..but her struggles to hoist up Chris do to how shredded the arm had become.

"He can't get Chris up, that arm is nothing more than tattered flesh!" Joey exclaims.

"Well that' some positive news out of this catastrophe." Critic moaned.

Chris drops back to his feet, hammers his fist into Johnny's gut, trying to cause further bleeding from the abdomen. Johnny's hunches over, takes a shot to the side of the skull before Chris whips the Spoiled Fighter into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

AND REBOUNDS WITH THE DISCUS RIGHT-HAND CROSS!

"DISCUS KNOCKOUT CROSS!" Joey hollers.

"NOOOOO! SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" Critic cried out. "GET THE AUTHORITIES, HE'S GOING TO KILL OUR HERO!"

"By Hero, You Mean Psychopath, Then Sure." Bennett added.

"YOU'RE A KILLER, YOU'RE A MESS! YOU'RE A KILLER, YOU'RE MESS!" The crowd began shouting, at both wrestlers for that matter.

Johnny would often go for his finisher's at this point, but knows he'll be unable to pick up Chris so instead topples on top of him and goes for a cover as a bloodied and groggy Troy Davis counts slowly…

1…

…

…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

…

2.8999 And Chris Kicks Out As Expected!

"Troy's Slow Count Gives Chris Some Hope." Joey states as Johnny and Chris are motionless for a few moments before Johnny begins to crawl, trying to get to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT CHRIS GRABS HER LEGS AND BEGINS DRILLING THE GLASS COVERED FISTS INTO THE BACKSIDE OF THE KNEES!

"Chris Chopping Away At Johnny's Legs, TIMBER!" Bennett hollers as Johnny loses his foot and drops back to the canvas.

No use of the right arm, no use of the legs, Johnny is a sitting duck to a barrage of fists to the skull that bust him wide open to mirror Chris. Soon it isn't even punches, just Chris grating the glass across the forehead.

"Johnny's going to have more wrinkles then his father thanks to Chris!" Critic declares.

Chris soon stopped, as the blood channeled out of the cuts in streaks across Johnny's face. Chris wipes his eyes clear for a moment of his own blood, his left forearm becoming stained crimson.

"GET THE F***ING TABLE!" He shouts.

"Chris Now Ordering Bill & Vaas To Bring The Glass Covered Table Into Play!" Joey exclaims.

"Wow, really, like nobody would have guessed that!" Critic sarcastically quips.

"Thousands Of Pieces Of Glass Glued To The Surface Of That Wooden Table, Ready To Slice Johnny's Back To The Spine!"

We can see the two sickos are marching the table to the side of the ring closest to the hard camera, with Vaas grabbing hold of part of the steel barricade and tugging it closer to the ring. He appears to be bridging the gap between the ring and the barricade.

"Vaas placing it long ways, going to ensure that whoever goes through it won't get just their lower back cut but all of it; from spine to tailbone." Joey addresses.

"Hang on, what's Bill doing?" Critic asked as we see the ring apron whips up in the air…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Bill Slides Into The Ring A Glass Pane!

"What The….Why The Hell Do We Got Glass Panes Under Our Ring?!" Joey asked.

"You Ask That Now? After We've Had Little People's Court Under There, Shawn Michaels Hanging Out Under There, Undertaker Frequently Living Under The Ring, And A Endless Arsenal Of TLC! You Ask That Now, Styles!?" Bennett shouted.

"Just pray we don't got that glass from King Of The Ring here." Critic added as the groggy Chris grabbed the glass pane, his blood forming puddles has he looks down on it before setting it up in the red corner.

"That pane is set up, Johnny's between the pane and Chris…..oh god I think he's going to carbon footprint his skull from the glass!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's going to bash his brains right the f in!" Critic exclaimed as Chris was revving up in the blue corner...

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

SPRINTING ACROSS THE RING…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

AND JOHNNY AVOIDS DISASTER, ROLLS OUT OF HARMS WAY, AS CHRIS'S FOOT BREAKS RIGHT THROUGH THE GLASS AND TEARS UP HIS LEG!

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed.

"The Glass Ripping Apart Poor Chris's Leg!" Critic cried out.

Chris jumped up and down on one foot, holding the bleeding leg before falling back to the canvas. Johnny looked down at the Psychopath, then to the pane. He realized there was no border to the pane, grabs it and kicks it in two!

"Johnny split the pane….what's he trying to do?" Bennett asked as Johnny carefully held the upper half of the pane, turning around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

 **BEFORE DROPPING THE JAGGED BOTTOM HALF ONTO CHRIS'S CHEST!**

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked as the crowd shot up to there feet in shock, as Chris was heard wailing in pain.

"JOHNNY IS STABBING DEEP INTO THE CHEST OF CHRIS! HE'S PUSHING THAT ENTIRE JAGGED PANEL INTO THE HEART OF CHRIS!...SOMEONE STOP THE DAMN MATCH!" Critic cried out.

"MATCH? SINCE WHEN HAS ANYONE CONSIDERED THIS TO BE A DAMN MATCH!? THIS IS WAR!" Bennett hollered.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd chanted, Troy Davis frantically having to eventually pull Johnny away for the safety of Chris to which the crowd hisses.

"That Was Too Far!" Critic hollered.

"But It Would Have Been A-Okay To You If Chris Did The Same?" Joey asked.

Johnny grabbed Chris, yanked him into the center of the ring and went for a cover.

1….

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THRE-BUT BILL GRABS JOHNNY'S FOOT AND YANKS HIM OFF OF CHRIS!

"Ah, You Gotta Be Kidding Me!" Bennett groaned. "Don't Let This Agony Keep Going!"

Johnny thrashed his feet, trying to kick Bill off of him. Manages to do so but now he got Vaas to contest with. Both on the ring apron and firing fists into each other's skulls, but the glass covered fists of Johnny prevail and drop Vaas.

Chris has a deep red streak clear across his chest, coupled with the blood still masking his face and other cuts along his body, is a miracle to think he is still conscious. He is slow to even a sitting position, which is how Johnny finds him and levels the Psychopath with a baseball slide.

"Chris Is A Complete Wreck, So Is Johnny But Johnny Isn't The One Who Got Glass Jammed Into His Chest." Joey stated as a fatigued Johnny facelocks Chris.

Johnny knows his arm can barely take any weight but hopes it could last for just one more lift, one more lift that would end this match. He packages up Chris, begins rushing toward the ropes and the table…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"MAVERICK'S CREED, MAVERICK'S CREED!" Joey shouts…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

But The Arm Gives And Johnny Drops Chris To His Feet Just Shy Of The Ropes!  
"No, His Arm Is Too Far Damaged! The Glass That Has Torn His Arm Wide Open Paid Off!" Critic exclaimed as Chris weaved out through the ropes and tried his best to balance on the ring apron. One finally punch to the bloodied head of Johnny and he hooks the head…

…

…

…

…

…

AND LIFTS JOHNNY UP…

…

..

….

…

…

But Johnny is able to pull himself back to the ring and begins to counter by Puling Chris Off His Feet!...

…

…

…

…

But Chris Is Able To Fight Back And Again Take Johnny Off His Feet!...

…

…

…

…

…

But Johnny Purposefully Ties His Feet Up In The Middle And Top Rope!...

…

…

…

…

…

Chris Yanks Harder And Harder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **AND DROPS JOHNNY HEAD FIRST ONTO THE GLASS COVERED TABLE WITH THE LEMON BROOK PLUNGE (Fisherman Buster)!** **BUT THE TABLE DOESN'T GIVE!**

"LEMON BROOK PLUNGE, THE GLASS RIPPING INTO THE TOP OF JOHNNY'S HEAD!" Joey exclaims as the crowd gets a little sick knowing Johnny didn't have any give.

"The Table Didn't Break!" Critic exclaimed.

"They Used Too Much Glue, I Think!" Bennett yelled as Chris groggily rehooked Johnny's head…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

 ** _AND A SECOND LEMON BROOK PLUNGE BREAKS THE TABLE CLEAR IN TWO!_**

 **"OH MY GOD!"** Joey exclaimed.

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" Glasgow unanimously exclaimed as both Johnny and Chris rest in a sandwich of glass covered wood, but Johnny got the bulk of it as his back for sure bleeding in all sorts of places.

"….I….I don't want to but we're obligated to replay it." Joey stuttered in shock as we can a slowed down replay from the cameraman at ringside of Johnny being sickly put through the glass covered table.

Back to live action, Chris is slowly stirring. He gets help from Vaas who yanks him up to his feet and rolls him into the ring with Vaas doing the same to Johnny. Chris claws at the canvas, which thank goodness it was mostly black or else the entire ring would now be crimson splatters. He claws out a few times feeling around for Johnny. He finally finds him and pulls himself over for the cover…

1..

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

3!

"Thank God It Is Over!" Bennett gasped as the bell rang and a split reaction sounded from the audience. The hard camera gradually pulled back from the ring as the victor's graphic pops up in the bottom corner of the ring.

"Your winner of the Taipei Deathmatch at 8:21…Christopher House!" Stephen DeAngelis announces as Chris is hoisted up to his feet by his friends, his mentors, fellow psychopaths.

"Chris Is A Killer!" Critic shouts with joy.

"Chris Is A Mess." Bennett deadpanned.

We soon see trainers from the back in their black NCW polos rushing across the ramp and pouring into the ring. They began to dose both wrestlers with water from bottles to try and clear some of the blood off of them. Attention is focused on Johnny as they try to stop the bleeding on his arm.

Chris is left to lean back upon the white ropes, which soon become stained in blood trickling from small punctures in his own back. Vaas snags a bottle from a trainers and tries to wash as much of the crimson mask off of Chris.

"In just 8 minutes, we have watched two fighters, not wrestlers, fighters, tear each other up with glass. Chris House came in tonight looking to re-establish himself as the most hardcore man in the land of carnage. Johnny Alvarez looked to use Chris as an example, to establish his name separate from his younger brother. Even though he lost…." Joey began to say.

"Both the match and several gallons of blood." Critic added.

"Well….yes, THAT. Its clear that the Glasgow crowd have come to accept the name of Johnny Alvarez, establishing the name of Alvarez as being just as extreme as House." Joey declared as the Spoiled Fighter was aided to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

But Is Pummeled Down To The Canvas By Vaas & Bill! They Begin Kicking Down On His Shoulders Before Soon Lifting Him Up And Repeatedly Ramming Him Into The Turnbuckle On Loop!

"But Vaas & The Butcher Are Not Satisfied! They Want More Blood! They Want More Trauma!" Joey cries out as the crowd for the first time of the night poor clearly 100% behind Johnny, booing and shaming the post-match assault.

"Johnny didn't do anything except bring to shame to his family, Joey! Not about whose most hardcore, this is about eliminating one family to preserve another!" Critic claimed as Vaas and Bill whipped Johnny right into a big boot from Chris!

"Johnny's out cold." Bennett stated, as Chris pressed his boot down onto his chest and was shouting something at the Spoiled Fighter while slapping at his face.

We can see Vaas was warding off the trainers and now the referee who were pouring out, having gotten hold of the knife that was in play early on in the match. All of this occurring while Bill Cunning snatches a microphone from Stephen.

"You all seem disappointed. You seem to have grown a soft spot for your Spoiled Fighter. Just like you have a soft spot for the entirety of the Alvarez family. But you all get off seeing a House go through hell and back. The Houses, natives to extreme. They were here in this ring long before the Alvarez family crawled in and stole all of the room in this company that was for the hardworking Houses. Just because there a part of some sort of wrestling lineage. There can be only one Wrestling Family in NCW. And its not some spot monkeys. You see this!" Bill shouted, wiping his fingers off of Johnny's face and holding up the stained fingers for all to see. "This Is The Sewage That Rots This Place To The Core! Now This!" Bill then proceeded to whip his other hand off of Chris. "THIS Is The Life Blood Of Extreme! We're Going To Drain This Business's S***! We Started With A Spoiled Fighter, We Got A Latina Diva And Ayatollah Of Awesomeness To Also Cleanse! Now you excuse us, we're going to let the s*** drain from him!"

The microphone was discarded, as Vaas & Bill grabbed Johnny and began dragging him through the ropes, Vaas still has the knife in hand and forces the mob of those wishing to help Johnny were forced to hop down from the ramp as Johnny soon was dragged out of sight, with a bloodied Chris in toe.


	17. NCW International Insanity Part 3

"Anybody going to stop them?" Joey pleaded as we cut back to the commentators stationed next to the upper right hand corner of the ring (according to the hard camera).

"They got knives, Joey!" Critic cried out.

"Then someone get a gun." Joey snapped backed.

"Hehehe, I get it….Johnny….Gun….Johnny's Got A Gun….no, just me?" Bennett asked.

"Just you." Critic muttered.

"Well…let's just hope Johnny is alright….even though he's not and probably going to get tortured by Va- Y'know I Need To Clear My Head! We're about halfway through the pay-per-view, let's take a breathier and see what we have gone through to get fatigued already." Joey stated.

(Static Transition)

"The Start Was Electric…Pun Intended. Joan Rivera had her chance to stop what she claimed was a Trojan horse. That being The Invincible Girl Pyrrha Nikos. Joan tried her best to try and derail the train of success Pyrrha has been having in her first few weeks in the company but in the endshe not only lost the match…she also lost her human meat shields." Joey explained.

 _Joan Rivera has hold of a Dual Shock for the PS4. When Joan saw it slide into her hand, wheels began to turn. She found the last of the strength she needed to get back to her feet for one final time in this match. Referee distracted, Pyrrha distracted she raced toward the Invincible Girl…_

 _…_

 _THE CROWD SUDDENLY ERUPTS, GIVING WARNING TO PYRRHA…_

 _…_

 _WHO SWERVES AND THE GAME CONTROLLER FRACTURES AT THE HANDLE WHEN IT STRIKES MAXINE DIRECTLY IN THE FACE!_

 _"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed._

 _Joan froze in her tracks, seeing one of her 'students' falling down onto the ramp, head snapping off of it as blood was for sure rising on her cheek. The destroyed controller still in hand as Moore snatches it away from her._

 _"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" The crowd chants on repeat…_

 _…_

 _AS PYRRHA DRAGS JOAN DOWN TO THE MAT IN THE CENTER OF THE RING AND APPLIES THE ACHILLES LOCK FOR A SECOND TIME!_

 _"ACHILLES LOCK! ACHILLES LOCK!" Critic shrieks._

 _"NO!...NO! DON'T TAP JOAN! DON'T TAP!" Bennett yells as the crowd is chanting otherwise…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _AND JOAN BEGINS TO SMACK HER HAND AGAINST THE CANVAS ON REPEAT, MOORE CALLING FOR THE BELL!_

 _JOAN IS LEVELED FROM BEHIND BY A SIX FOOT BLACK HAIRED WOMAN WHO EXECUTES A BUZZSAW KICK!_

 _Rena Williams, a former member of the original Gamer Generation along with Joan & Knives Chu. Back in a NCW ring for the first time in nearly four years, and looking into the eyes of her replacements; GameGen2.0. Rena looked down at the fallen Gamer Champ, before plucking her back up and grapevines both arms._

 _"TAKE YOUR SHOTS!" Rena ordered at the two Canadians who initially remained idel on the ring apron…_

 _…_

 _BEFORE GIVING FAREWALL WAVES TO JOAN AND THEN KNOCKING HER OUT COLD WITH DUAL SUPERKICKS!_

 _"WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" Glasgow began to chant as Rena & The Bordeauxes joined in on a stomp fest on Joan._

"Rena Williams, Joan Rivera's Former Prodigy Who Has Been Exile Here In Scotland For The Past Couple Of Years Made Her Return To NCW By Jumping Joan And Taking The Bordeaux Sisters With Her." Joey stated.

(Static Transition)

"We were expecting a four way Ultimate X but the Three Rivers Syndicate made there presence felt for the first time in the night." Joey states.

 _"STREAK'S A WANKER! STREAK'S A WANKER! STREAKS A WANKER!"_

 _"I Love You Too Glasgow." He sarcastically quipped. "Just As Much As You Love Zach Cage…..You Know What's Better Then One Cage?"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"Two Cages!..."_

 _…_

 _"THREE RIVERS SYNDICATE"_

 _"THE DAWN HAS ARRIVED!"_

 _…_

 _"Demi-Gods" by LabRatz ft. Slim Jim blasts into everybody's ears as the Hydro was bathed in blue…_

 _.._

 _AS DREW CAGE WALKED OUT, SPORTING THE BLACK AND SILVER VEST GIVEN TO HIM BY STREAK ON THE 50_ _th_ _EPISODE OF PRIME!_

"And We Thought Drew Cage Was Dead!" Critic exclaimed.

 _Drew hesitated, as if he was fighting some internal battle before ultimately get got his hands on the ladder and pulled it the whole way in the ring. The crowd's complex chant subsided into pure boos as Ghost Rider Vengeance began to unfold the ladder which was high enough that it actually touched the edge of the championship. Once it was in good position Drew began to climb, as The TRS gave him the thumbs up before heading to the back. Everything was under control. Drew's back was to the stage, eyes on the prize. He was about 3/4s of the way there…_

 _…_

 _As he began to….grow further from the belt?_

 _For Hernan, Ashitaka & X-Virus were ALL THREE beginning to raise the ladder up. They may be out on the canvas but they could still cause some damage now that the one healthy opponent was some 15 feet above the ring…_

 _…the ladder began to pick up momentum…_

 _…_

 _AS DREW FELL FROM THE LOFTY HEIGHTS OF THE LADDER AND_ _ **ENGULFED BY PLUMMETING THROUGH THE RAMP!**_

 _Drew looked at the ladder, glanced at the championship, then noticed that everyone was down. He tossed the ladder back out, a crackling of the steel hitting the ramp then floor was heard. He wanted to make it at least look appeared he tried to fight fair and square. It was clear he didn't want the help of the ladder but had to as a last ditch effort._

 _We get a brief shot of Zach who has he head down and over the commentators table. We don't see it on his face, but we notice blood beginning to dot the format (not hidden well BTW) that Bennett yanked away._

 _As all this commotion occurred, Drew scaled the truss, taking his time across the cable before he was perfectly situated underneath the silver…_

 _…_

 _AND WITHOUT ANY RESISTANCE UNHOOKED THE HYPERSONIC CHAMPIONSHIP FROM ULTIMATE X!_

"And Drew Cage, succumbing to weeks of irritation from Streak and a crushing defeat to Hiccup, led him to join the TRS and as a result place the Hypersonic Championship under there control." Joey stated.

(Static Transition)

"We moved on to a match we've been awaiting since the 5th Annual FWAs. The Miyazaki Maidens and Sweet Diva at long last squared off for the vacant NCW World Women's Tag Team Championships." Joey stated.

 _Sakura and Elena try their best to get back to their feet, a task made near impossible as there brain probably feels like its sloshing within their skull and there is nothing to grab hold of. There get to the weakest stand one could get to…_

 _…_

 _AND THE MIYZAKI MAIDENS DESTROY SWEET DIVA WITH TWIN DIVING SOMERSAULT DROPKICKS OFF THE ROPES AND OUT TOO THE RAMP!_

 _And A Series Of Jabs From The Foot To The Skull Of Elena Breaks The Hold And Allows San To Be Free On The Other Side Of The Ring!_

 _…_

 _San Makes Once Large Lunge…_

 _…_

 _AS HER HAND WHIPS THE AIR BEFORE SMACKING THE MAT, NAUSICAA BEING PULLED DOWN FROM THE RING APRON BY SAKURA!_

 _The expression of determination is flushed out with complete heartbreak on the face of San, as Elena moments later grabs the legs of San and pulls her dead center into the ring, trying to tie her knee up with some type of knee bar. San's in visible anguish, but continues to fight as she throws a series of punches at Elena. The first two land the mark, Elena lying flat on the mat and gaining more leverage on the left knee which only causes San more agony._

 _Elena begins to press the knee into a cross kneebar, the discomfort alone from the knee being repositioned in a way it shoulder never be, added on with the already existing agony, the end result is best expressed in our white the knuckles on San's hands become that try to grasp the canvas for any relief._

 _There were no signs that San was even contemplating tapping, or verbally quitting. She gritted her teeth and was still soldering on. Even if it meant permanent damage to her ligaments!_

 _Elena soon realized San's pride was going to block the cross kneebar to infinity, and what seemed like forever at long last gives up and goes back to the Spider's Web, this time ensuring to not only to be trying to dislocate the shoulder but also pressing down upon the side of San's neck to try and cut off blood circulation._

 _It looked as if something must have intensified the pain as San began to cry out in pain, her right leg flailing around as well. Her face began to go red. Soon though she also was growing shades of Elena's ring attire…_

 _…_

 _AS THE SEMI-BLOODIED WHITE TOWEL IS TOSSED BY NAUSICAA INTO THE RING!?_

"But no matter how much heart the Maidens have, their bodies can't keep up and it was Sakura and Elena who became champions. Nausicaa had to throw in the towel to ensure her partner would harm herself anymore. Thus allowing Sweet Diva to make history and become the first ever two time Women's Tag Champions in NCW." Joey stated.

(Static Transition)

"And of course, just a few moments ago we finished up the horrific Taipei Deathmatch between Johnny & Chris." Joey added.

 _Chris dashes to the center of the ring, colliding with Johnny and the two begin to wail away at each other with a endless stream of punches using their taped up fists covered in glass! The crowd goes nuts while the bloodied referee drops out to the floor._

 _Johnny begins to sag along one of his knees, giving Chris an advantage to drill punches across the right cheek and down upon Johnny's shoulder. Soon ditching punches and trying to merely dig the glass deep within the bicep of the Spoiled Fighter!_

 _But Johnny reaches out far with his freed left arm and is able to wrap around Chris's waist, pulling him down to the canvas. Now it's Johnny who's on top, pounding down with both fists before resorting to his left._

 _Chris though is capable of sending a sudden left dangerously close to Johnny's eye, the Spoiled Fighter managing to swerve though is grazed on the cheek. Chris is launched up to his feet as Johnny whips him violently into the ropes and tries to deck him in the face on the rebound. Chris averts, recoiling from the ropes and dropkicking Johnny, The Black Sheep coming to lie back against the ropes._

 _Chris fired a few more punches before he went again to working at the gash along right upper arm of Johnny, blood going from puddling to oozing out of the wound. But Johnny manage to get the bulk of his body underneath Chris and capable of rolling him over the top rope and out to the floor._

 _A Blood Gushing Chris Manages To Lift A Equally Devastated Johnny Into The Air…_

 _…_

 _AND A LEMON BROOK PLUNGE THAT BREAKS A GLASS COVERED TABLE CLEAN IN TWO!_

"And Christopher House managed to stump Johnny's efforts in what was one of the bloodiest matches in FWM history." Joey states.

(Static Transition)

We are given a view of a static match card featuring the image stills of Renton Thurstion and Bolin, both flanked with their respective girlfriends and the Television Championship at the forefront of the match card.

"Coming up shortly we're expecting what I believe will be match of the night. It's the Whole Damn Deal vs. The New Damn Deal. Bolin, the most popular athlete in Northern Carnage Wrestling, trying to put a dent in the armor of the Three Rivers Syndicate." Joey stated.

"Renton Thurston is going to assert tonight that he is the Next Big Thing in NCW. Remember, he won the Television Championship in his first match in the company! Nobody has ever achieved that accolade is such a short amount of time!" Critic exclaimed.

The next match card gave us stills of the joyful Latina Diva who contrasts to the cold glare of the Last of the Sycronians.

"We're also going to see if Evelyn Cano will be the one who can finally put own the unstoppable Lucia Sycroin. Lucia has thus far taken on all commers and tossed them aside like flies. Can Evelyn do it? Can Evelyn take the Spirit Championship from Lucia?" Joey asked.

"NOPE!" Bennett declared.

"…It was a rhetorical que-"

"NOPE!"

The next match card brings us the images of the most storied tag team in NCW going against two other legends of the company.

"Frozen Asylum are going to defend the NCW World Tag Team Championships and hope to keep them away from the Three Rivers Syndicate. They already won the Hypersonic belt and got the Television belt, the Frozen Asylum MUST keep those belts for our sake." Joey states. "This is a tag bout that I expect to be a classic NCW brawl as all four are legends in this company."

Now we're greeted to a much more fancier title card as a image of the Demon Shadow Weapon with the World Women's Championship draped over her shoulder moving across the screen from left to right. Going right to left is the still of the Auburn Beauty. Both images collide in the center as digital blue lightning bolt separates them.

"Our Electric main event. Selena Richardson is going to turn the Sophisticated Beauty into the Golden Trio of NCW. When she beats Tsubaki, oh, we're going to party on Thursday!" Bennett declared.

"That's IF she can get through an NCW Female Four who is determined to avenge the breaking of Sapphire's neck. It's Tsubaki vs. Selena for the NCW World Women's Championship." Joey stated.

And now for the final match card. In similar fashion as to the last an image of The Southern Warrior skids across the screen with Heavyweight belt over shoulder. Then we see the Dragon Tamer's image rush past. The two collide with the blue lighting strike appearing once more.

"And, in the Prime main event. Hiccup Haddock will battle to capture the NCW World Heavyweight Champion from the JUDAS that is Sokka. If he doesn't win, then he must leave NCW." Joey stated.

(Static Transition)

When we return to the interior of the SSE Hydro, we find about a third of the seats are vacant do to fans still on intermission. But that's not what is peculiar. What is catching out attention is the fact that we have Van Culmer & Corey Dominic seated on stools in front of microphones. Van with his guitar, Corey with a tambourine.

"….You Really Want This, Corey?" Van asks, who is rather hesitant to be out here. Corey just nods rapidly with a grin.

"Well that's easy for you to say since you don't got to do anything. I got to sing, I got to play, you'll just sit there and slap that thing around."

"I've Always Wanted To Come To Scotland And Do This!" Corey declared, gaining a cheap pop from the audience.

"We're going to get spat out of this place." Van grumbled.

"Hey, think positive….till they throw bottles at us…you're not all going to throw bottles at us are you?" Corey asked to sarcastic 'no's from the crowd.

"Sooooo…..you'll know song and either A) you'll love us for it B) hate us for stereotyping you for it or C) hated so much we're getting run out of this city…..please fill in for our lack of drums." Van stated, before stringing up a rhythm as Corey smacked the tambourine.

 _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,(Crowd Cheers At Recognizing The Song)  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be (Crowd Begins To Clap Along)  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be(Van Gets Slightly More Comfortable And Smiles)  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's wavering to you_

 _(Crowd & X-Dynamics) _

_But I Would Walk 500 Miles!  
And I Would Walk 500 More  
Just To Be The man Who Walks A Thousand Miles!  
To Fall Down At Your Door!_

 _(Crowd: DA DA-*Get cut off my more vocals)_

 _When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
When I come home (Corey: when I come home) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow-old (Corey: when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

 _But I Would Walk 500 Miles!  
And I Would Walk 500 More!  
Just To Be The Man Who Walks A Thousand Miles!  
To Fall Down At Your Door!_

 _"NOW YOU GO!" Corey shouted._

 _Da Da-Da Da!_

 _"DA DA-DA DA!"_

 _Da Da-Da Da!_

 _"DA DA-DA DA!"_

Da-Da-Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

 _Da Da-Da Da!_

 _"DA DA-DA DA!"_

 _Da Da-Da Da!_

 _"DA DA-DA DA!"_

Da-Da-Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

When I'm Lonely, We-  
…

…

…

…

…

…

"HALLELUJIAH!...HALLELUJLIAH! HALLELUJLIAH! HALLELUJLUAH! HALLELUJLUIAH!"

"Resurrection" by Sstaria plays, the arena going orange with white strobes. Confusion is the word that best describes the audience's response to this, as of all people who would interrupt this. It wasn't some rival on Prime….but rather it was Jaz Fenton & Catherine Wilson who stepped out onto the ramp and headed to the ring. They were both dressed to wrestle, and both looked none too pleased. The looks on the faces of the X-Dynamics was just a confused, and the crowds confusion turned to cheap heat as they began to boo Jazz & Catherine for intruding on their fun. Both Jazz & Catherine were equipped with microphones as they weaved through the ropes and into the ring.

"This….This Gets Put On Pay-Per-View! People Are Spending Money To See Two Dorks Pander To A Bunch Of Drunks!" Jazz shouted in disgust, the crowd sarcastically cheering being called drunks. "You two aren't even scheduled to be here!"

"We can say the same for you two." Van fired back.

"Because I am the FIRST Women's Champion In NCW! I Am The Eve Of The Electric Brand! And This Pay-Per-View is meant to be pushing NCW into new ground. We are coming to everyone live from across the pond on Pay-Per-View for the first time ever, we got new wrestlers like Renton Thurston, The Maidens, Ashitaka, Evelyn Cano. As well as new faces to the PPV main event scene like Tsubaki & Hiccup. Tis why Catherine Wilson here, FUTURE World Women's Champion, should get something on this card. Not a bunch of cover musicians!" Jazz snapped back to the X-Dynamics.

"Hey, we have one original song." Corey defended as Van slowly facepalmed.

"Oh yah, so your one hit wonders. My apologies." Jazz quipped back.

"We'll you're a…you're a one hit wonder!" Corey tried to retaliate with.

"Wonderful comeback, REALLY had to use the brains there, didn't you?" Jazz sarcastically asked.

"Hey, I'm out of orange soda. I tend to break down without it." Corey responds.

"Look, its clear you two want to fight someone. And I'd be honest, I'd be more than willing to throw down…..but I am not in the mood to gain a bunch of mail saying out I'm a misogynist just because I got p***ed off by a book worm & a jobber. Plus I saw two people back there who were actually looking for you, I do believe." Van stated, standing and starting to exit the ring.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jazz asked.

"Call them out and see." Van replied. "If anyone would be interested in seeing the rest of our performance, we'll be out in the parking lot at the end of the show."

"Hey…Hey come on now, we got a plethora of more insults to ramble off. Isn't that how you gain heat, insults? Endless insults?" Jazz questioned. "I've studied this thing, come on now!"

But The X-Dynamics were the ones remaining on top as they took their instruments and began heading up the ramp.

"Well…..BYE!" Catherine was heard shouting. "Now spotlight off them, now on us. Now on me. I am ready to flex my wings and begin my road to fame. Everybody keeps calling me a jobber, everybody keeps doubting me. No, No, NO! I'm Not A Jobber, I'm The Dark Wanderer! And I Am Going To Prove It By Making Whoever Faces Us See Stars!"

There was a pause of just audience noise, everyone turning to the stage to see whoever the X-Dynamics were referring to. We can see the ring crew briefly hoping into the ring and dismantling the stands for the microphones and taking the stools under the squared circle….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _[Set In My Ways, I Am Changing]_

 _[Every Single Move Your Making]_

 _[Sense Of Analyzed Predictions]_

 _[Far Beyond Our Comprehension]_

A cheer arises from the Glasgow Faithful as "Obsolete" by Prexowhy?Gen (Is that right, I mean why Jeff, why you gotta name your band that?) emerged from the audio system in the SSE Hydro. Green and purple strobes flickered though the house lights remained…

…

As Coco Bandicoot made her way through the curtain. She's dressed in a NCW licensed Interntional Insanity shirt in blue, white and black, with the sleeves cut. The Smart Sister is also packing heat in the form of a steel chair with the Pay-Per-Views logo etched into its cushion. She rests it upside down while lifting a microphone to her mouth.

"You thought you two were just coming alone to wreck this Pay-Per-View?" Coco asked. "When I saw the flight pass with your names on it, I knew something alone these lines was going to happen."

"How The Hell Did You-?"

"Oh I just hacked DXP's computer to see who was on the roster for the event." Coco answered Jazz.

"You Did WHAT?!" Catherine asked as the crowd cheered once more.

"Doesn't matter, his computer was broken to begin with. Anyways, you think you're just going to come here to Glasgow….and do what? You shooed off the X-Dynamics from a musical performance I was actually quite enjoying. And your now going to do what? Just sit here and moan and whine and b*** just because you didn't get booked?"

"…..No-No, we were just going to…..express our grievances." Jazz tried to defend. "Hey, its sounds nicer that way."  
"Uh-uh, yeah, sure. Well I got grievances to express about you two who for the past few months are so hell-bent on making people in the back feel inferior. Even though you two have done….what exactly this year?...so, I'm going to give you what you want. I'm going to give Glasgow something they'll love. Three Things. 1)No DQ 2) Falls Count Anywhere 3) Glasgow Street Fight!" Coco shouted, once more garnering the expected pop from the audience.

"That all? I mean we except. Because there's two of us and just one of you, just one washed up veteran who needs to be taken out behind the shed." Catherine states.

"Oh don't worry, fortunately for me you didn't just p*** off me."…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

[Look In My Eyes, What Do You See?]

[The Cult Of Personality]

The crowd exploded as the interior of the building became cast in a purple hue with white strobes that flicker with the speed of a pulse.

[I Know Your Anger, I Know Your Dreams]

[I'm Everything That You Want To Be]

As Asui Hikaru stepped into Glasgow, Scotland, armed as well with a steel chair.

[I'm The Cult Of Personality]

[Like Mussolini & Kennedy]

[I'm The Cult Of Personality]

[The Cult Of Personality]

[The Cult Of Personality]

And the two of them begin marching to the ring as the camera follows them across the ramp. Jazz taken back a bit but Catherine was forcing her to stand her ground.

"We Try To Have A Break To Cool The Fans Off And What Happens? This! This Happens! How Did We Get From The Proclaimers To A Glasgow Street Fight?" Joey asked, coming back on the air. "Critic & Bennett are still somewhere in the back doing…business….I'm out here and see Asui & Coco marching toward the ring with steel chairs toward Jazz Fenton & Catherine Wilson. None of the four were scheduled to be here, by the way. But that's expected. We try to tightly format this show that packs a punch but instead it unravels just because one person isn't happy. This is what happens when you try to make someone happ-why am I complaining even? Jazz Fenton & Catherine Wilson who have been literally throwing Asui & Coco into the halls are about to get their heads caved in by chairs!"

The book worm & her I guess now prodigy started backing away from the ropes to the center of the ring as Asui & Coco neared, and tried to rush them as they entered the ring while the bell sounded in the background. But Asui & Coco ducked, running across the ring…

…

…

…

…

… And Decimates Their Opponents Chests With Dual Chair Shots, Doubling It As They Whack Them Over The Back!

"Twin Chair Shots Rattling In The Hydro!" Joey exclaims as Asui and Coco take Catherine & Jazz respectively to opposite corners of the ring and begin hammering their skulls into the top of the turnbuckle! Over-and-over-and-over, frustrations from being casted out as has-beens, respect being none to them anymore from these two in the locker room, all of it boiling over with each thrust of their opponent's skulls into the turnbuckle.

Asui raises Catherine up above her ears…

…

..

..

…

…

AND PLANTS HER SHOULDER BLADES INTO THE CANVAS WITH A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX!

"Asui Just Decimating The Hotheaded Rookie, Catherine Might Have A Dislocated Shoulder Off Of That Impact!" Joey exclaimed as Catherine was a bit to slippery for Asui's grasp, rolling out to the floor where she clung to her shoulder.

Coco in the lower left hand corner of the screen was perched up on the second rope while drilling fists into the skull of Jazz…

…

But Jazz soon began to block them..

…

And even fighting them off….

…

…

…

…

…

AND SOON SNATCHED COCO'S LEGS AND WAS GOING FOR A POWERBOMB…

…

…

…

…

THAT COCO COUNTERED AGAIN INTO A HURRICANRANA!

"Hurricanrana From Threat Of Being Powerbombed!" Joey shouted as Jazz too rolled out of the ring, dumping out next to the commentary table while Catherine was stumbling back to her feet, coming to rest upon the barricade behind the timekeeper's position.

Asui pushes Catherine back to the barricade with a baseball slide before dipping to the outside and beginning to bash the head of Catherine repeatedly into the curved rim of the barricade. Jazz is elsewhere staggering away from Coco who gives chase. Jazz is visibly seen waving her hands as if calling the thing off and trying to hurry out into the crowd, with Coco giving chase as the volume of the audience begins to grow more and more dominate.

"Whatever plan Jazz & Catherine might have had is been chewed up and spat out, we got Asui brawling with Catherine by our time keeper's table. And Jazz is trying to flee the building, Coco is following close behind. God, how far are they going to go?" Joey asked.

Catherine is noticeably trying to get some ground to stand on in this contest, elbowing Asui and trying to drag her toward a ring post but was send hurdling back shoulder first into the barricade. Asui pulled Catherine back briefly, raising her up for a moment then dropping her ribs first across the barricade!

Cut to far, far, far away in the Hydro we find Coco smacking Jazz's head off the seat of a chair, before trying to hurdle her face first into the wall. Jazz managed to avert such a collision and was instead able to drop the Smart Sister down upon the floor with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Jazz got the upper hand, and she's walking off with Coco….they're out of sight, where they going?" Joey asked as Jazz pulled Coco through a entry off camera back to the intercourse of the Hydro.

Shift back to the ring again as Asui has rolled Catherine back into the squared circle.

(Skip)

The brawl in Glasgow has reached to new heights, that is, the heights of the stands overlooking one of the entry portals into the interior of the venue. Jazz tries to whack the head of Asui off the railing above the abyss below them. The Ice Queen appears to be going limp, arm dangling over the railing. Jazz snags hold of Asui's hair, lifting her till the mobian's spin is perpendicular to the railing keeping anyone from falling to the depths below.

"Jazz….Is Jazz Going To….She's Going To Toss Asui Off The Balcony!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh s***! We already saw one murder just twenty minutes ago! Can we get away with two on PPV?" Critic cried out.

"Two? Can We Get Away With One?" Bennett asked.

Jazz tightens her gripe on Asui's ring gear, taking a few steps back before being up against the fans behind her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gets A Running Start INTO A SUPERKICK FROM COCO!

"Coco Saves Asui's Life!" Joey shouts as Jazz staggers partially into the unlit crowd behind her. Jazz shoves her hair out of her face before rushing back toward Coco, the Smart Sister being rammed partially into the cameraman behind her before brushing up against the concrete steps.

"Jazz not going to let this slip out of her hands so easily." Critic stated. "I'm telling you, she and Cathrine are going to pull it off…..they got to pull it off…"

"And speaking of Catherine…here she comes to join in on the party." Bennett points out as Jazz's prodigy rushes into few, stomping down on Coco just as much as her partner does.

"YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING TO STOP US, YOUR NOT GOING TO OPRESS OTHER TALENT, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, AG-" Jazz can be heard shouting at Coco Before Getting WHACKED IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD BY A TRAFFIC SIGN FROM ASUI (Probably Having Gotten It From Some Fans)!

"OH DEAR GOD, NOT TO THE BACK OF THE SKULL!" Joey exclaimed as Jazz dropped to the floor unconscious. Catherine tried to hurry away but got rammed into the ribcage by the very same traffic sign before being knocked out of it as well with a shot to the forehead.

"No….nonononononono." Critic began rambling.

Asui grabs Coco's hand, helping her back to her feet. We can see Coco pointing her thumb back toward the balcony to which Asui snags hold of Jazz and Coco doing likewise with Catherine. Both dragging their opponents to the drop-off as the crowd audible builds with anticipation.

"Scratch that from earlier. Can we get away with THREE murders on Pay-Per-View?" Bennett asked.

"I Don't Know, I Don't KNOW!" Joey exclaimed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS DUAL SIDE EFFECTS FROM THE EDGE OF THE BALCONY SEND THE BACKS OF FENTON & WILSON PLUMMETING SOME SEVERAL FEET BEFORE VIOLENTLY MEETING THE CONCRETE FLOOR!

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD!"

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" repeats likes a broken record within the SSE Hydro.

The drone view we get hovers in place above the pile of bodies within the corridor leading out of the venue, as fans begin to encroach in to survey the damage. Coco & Asui lay across their competitors who took the brunt of the fall.

A referee is seen rushing through the crowd and into view, taking a moment to view the destruction before turning to reality and doing his job…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

….

…

3!

"….And too think that all this collateral damage could have been avoided if someone didn't interrupt a music number." Bennett deadpanned.

"Your Winners Of The Contest At 9:06. Asui Hikaru & Coco Bandicoot!" Holo can be heard announcing over the crowd. Asui is seen slowly stretching out her arms, tryng to find something to grab hold of in order to aid in getting to her feet. Coco is slowly to get up, trying to push herself off the floor.

"I believe Jazz & Catherine are going to have to return to the drawing board." Joey states.

"You Think? YOU THINK!" Critic hysterically shouted.

The ref grabs Asui's wrist and raises her hand in victory, likewise with Coco when she finally hobbles to a arched over stance. Catherine can be seen twitching her leg but there is no signs of conscious from Jazz. "Cult of Personality" restarts and creates even more of a ruckus over the commotion of the sold out crowd still in awe of having witnessed such a free-fall.

"…We gotta show it again? We gotta, okay, here it is again. For you sickos who take enjoyment in it." Critic grumbles as the screen flashes static before displaying a slowed down capture of the twin Side Effects off the balcony.

"What you estimate it Joey to be, good 10 feet?" Bennett asked.

"10, 12, 15." Joey answers as we return to the live feed. Asui and Coco limping away through the crowd, leaving their opponents in a heap of humanity.


	18. NCW International Insanity Part 4

**Renton Thurston (c) vs. Bolin - NCW Television Championship**

The camera gradually zooms in toward the ring as the house lights are switched off with just the ring being illuminated and a series of spotlights shining down on the ramp. The giant X began to alternate colors between green and gold as the crowd already war roaring before the song hit the air waves…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The opening guitar riff of a particular Pantera song blasted into the SSE Hydro as the highlight tape of a certain wrestler's high risk moves began to play on the two screens bordering the X…

…

…

…

…

…

"RE-!"

"-SPECT!"

"WALK!"

"WHAT DID YA SAY!?"

"RE-"

"-SPECT!"

"WALK!"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!"

All of these lyrics 10,000 Scots were shouting and altering with their heavy dialect was occurring before the actual lyrics began.

The camera faded to the mobile camera positioned very close to the entry hole that broke through the large curtain. Waiting; waiting patiently while the crowd was not…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And the pop everyone expected occurred when the challenger for the Television Championship stepped out into the packed arena with his beloved girlfriend by his side. He was dressed tonight in a black singlet with a green design at the very bottom that broke every so further apart up the singlet like hunks of rocks.

[Can't You See? I'm Easily Bothered By Persistence]

[One step from lashing out at you]

[You want to get under my skin and call yourself a friend]

[I've got more friends like you, what do I do?]

[Is There No Standard Anymore!?]

Bolin and Opal headed to the ring as the crowd were either occupied with singing each and every word, cheering Bolin on or just simply head-banging.

[What It Takes!]

[Where I Am!]

[Where I've Been!]

[Belong!]

The elevated ramp made it difficult for Bolin to shake the hands of fans who paid to be bunched together between the barricade and others.

{You Can't Be Something You're Not!]

[Be Yourself, By Yourself!]

[Stay Away From Me!]

Bolin and Opal had reached the end ramp, and lurched toward the ropes as if to enter the ring

[A lesson learned in life, known from the dawn of time!]

But instead jumped down from the ramp, choosing the longer route of circling the squared circle while getting up close with the Glasgow Faithful.

[Re-}

[-Spect]

[Walk!]

[What Did Ya Say!?]

[Re-]

[-Spect]

[Walk!]

{Are You Talking To Me!]

{Are You Talking To Me!]

"He has been called by many as the most popular athlete in the land of carnage. He is the longest reigning singles champion in NCW history, holding the Hypersonic Championship for nearly 2 years. Also a former World Tag Team Champion, once with Mako and once with Korra, the only intergender tag team as champs. As well as holding the Television Championship once before during its day as the US Heavyweight Champion. Tonight, will Bolin make it 2-2-2?" Joey pondered as Bolin stepped into the squared circle as the music began to dim while the crowd continued to repeat the chorus.

"RE, SPECT, WALK, WHATDIDYA SAY!? RE, SPECT, WALK, WHATDIDYA SAY!?"

"That's all fine and dandy. But he'll always lack that key belt that's presently wrapped around Sokka's waist. And tonight, The Whole Damn Deal is going to be rendered OBSOLETE by the NEW DAMN DEAL!" Critic declared.

"RE, SPECT, WALK, WHATIDDYA SAY!? RE, SPECT, WAL-

The crowd's high dropped sharply when the sounds of what could very well be mistaken for the anthem of some Final Fantasy Boss ricocheted off the walls of The Hydro. But it was not the signal for hell to break loose, but rather "Devil's Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura. The green and yellow lights that had enhanced Bolin's entrance were replaced with freezing cold white, the insignia of the Three Rivers Syndicate alternating with the name of the combatant soon to enter the largest NCW audience.

A zoomed in shot of the crowd revealed a lone fan holding high a "NEW DAMN DEAL", with the camera quickly whizzing back as the silhouettes of the Television Champion & his lover obscured the light. Views phased to the hard camera centered now on the stage as we see Renton Thurston, decked out in his black and silver jacket, with pocket TRS logo on the left side. With eyes obscured by purple tinted circular sunglasses reeking of WCW Bret Hart. Championship partially obscured by the jacket, caring more for the coralian by his side who had arms locked. To Renton, Eureka was all that existed; the hail of "DISCOUNT KENNY" chants falling on deaf ears.

"Y'know I'm debating 'Discount Kanellis' over 'Discount Kenny'." Bennett blurted out.

"What's wrong with a combination of both, minus the discount?" Critic asked.

"The Guy's More Worried About The Damn Alien Chick Then The Actual Belt!" Bennett declared. "Can't he….Can't he make his mind up on who he's ripping off? The worst part is hes only wrestled TWO, just TWO single matches in this company. The Four Way At Rejuvenation and A Few Weeks Back On Prime. What gave him the damn right in the first place to have that championship?"

"You going to praise Bolin now, then?" Critic inquired.

"No. He's just as bad. He's Korra's answer To Avatar's Sokka. Then decided he is RVD. But at least his Hypersonic Title reign of two years was legit. Lesser of two evils, but all Glasgow is getting is 'Discount RVD' vs. Kenny Kannelis." Bennett stated.

"So let me get this straight….you are ticked off because we're about to see the technical dream match of ECW Rob Van Dam vs. New Japan Kenny Omega?" Critic questioned his Electric counterpart.

"YES!" Bennett shouted.

"…any comments Joey?" Critic asked, dumbfounded by Bennett's stance.

"…..thanks for taking my job for a moment." Joey muttered.

All throughout the bickering of the three commentators, Renton and Eureka had arrived at the ropes. Wiping his feet with the top of the apron, the Television Champion slide in between the white strands. Lens flare off the glasses for a moment prior to the "New Damn Deal" folding and pocketing them. Eyes now locking with those of the man who is hailed by the audience as the 'Whole Damn Deal'. The music began to fade, as a continual roar of "WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL!" soon took over.

"The Following Contest Is Set For One Fall….(ONE FALL!)…With A One Hour Time Limit. It Is For The NCW Television Championship!" Stephen DeAngelis declared, trying his best to have his voice be heard over the deafening Glaswegians. "Your referee in charge, Mike Attitude."

"Introducing first; accompanied to the ring this evening by Opal…..From Republic City, United Republic. Weighing in tonight at 235 lbs. He Is "The Whole Damn Deal"….This Is Bolin!"

If there were no law of physics, the roof would be surpassing the moon by this point. The crowd had reached its peak of the night thus far, the camera zooming back harshly to encompass the 10,000 going crazy for the challenger. Proof that a championship is not required to get someone over.

"WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL!"

"….And His Opponent; accompanied by….Eureka…." Stephen paused, glancing over to see approval from Renton that confirmed at long last he go the name right. "From Bellforest, weighing in tonight at 202 lbs. lbs.,'The New Damn Deal', This Is Renton Thurston!"

It's the near opposite response for Renton. He soaks it in as if he's being showered with praise, but all we hear is the Glaswegians making him the ultimate villain of the night.

"WE WANT OMEGA (NOT THIS LITTLE S***!)! WE WANT OMEGA (NOT THIS LITTLE S***!)! WE WANT OMEGA (NOT THIS LITTLE S***!)!"

As Renton disposed of his jacket to the time keeper's table, the partners of the two combatants stepped down to the floor. Bolin gave two brief shadow boxes before entering to the deepest part of the squared circle. The bell sounded, Bolin quickly getting the crowd to clap along with him while Renton was visibly trying to block out the largest crowd in NCW history.

"Bolin has the slight advantage of height, and in weight." Joey stated. "Bolin will be looking to use the Five Star Frog Splash or the Bolin Beat, the lethal spinning heel kick. Renton will attempt to execute the Amita Drive."

"If he gets desperate, he'll go all in with what he's told me is called the Seventh Swell." Critic adds.

After a moment of stillness, the two wrestlers collide into a collar elbow tie up. Bolin quickly changes tactics and goes for the arm wringer. But not tight enough is the old, Renton getting great enough distance to free him and gain leverage under Bolin's heel, flipping him back first onto the canvas. He quickly drops, going for a headlock but Bolin is sudden to change tactics once more, managing to find a way to lock his feet around the TRS member's leg. Bolin rolls to the right, his body now pressing Renton down onto the canvas and allowing Bolin's head to slip out of the headlock. Bolin releases the leglock, instead reacquiring ownership of his foe's right arm and forcing him to a stance where he can attempt to whip him into the ropes. Renton manages to duck under the predictable clothesline, instead rebounding and attempting to level Bolin with a running boot but to no avail. Both tried for flying dropkicks that miss and instead each wrestler finds their hips taking a painful landing onto the canvas.

Both motion to get back to their feet, with Renton up to his feet first and Bolin…well. Bolin's clearly not taking Renton as much of a challenge by the fact he's bridging in the center of the ring which confuses his combatant.  
"Come On! Suplex Me, Mr. New Damn Deal!" Bolin shouts to the delight of the Glasgow crowd.

"And Bolin…clearly not taking Renton as a threat." Joey stated.

"No s***, he' a whining brat." Bennett decreed.

"Hey, watch the censors." Critic snapped back.

"We're on Pay-Per-View, I'll say what I want."

Renton hesitated, thinking Bolin was more mentally gone before anything else. But gradually Renton crept toward the arched Bolin as the crowd egged him on.

"YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Renton was capable of getting the wrist lock and pulled Bolin up in a attempt of a belly to back suplex, but that's when Bolin decided to switch from play to fight mode. He managed to break free of Renton's hold, twirling around and driving a foot into Renton's gut and executing an impactful german suplex.

"AND THAT'S YOUR LESSON ON SUPLEX CITY, B***!" Bolin shouted, both to the crowd but primarily Renton.

"SUPLEX CITY B***! SUPLEX CITY B***! SUPLEX CITY B***!"

Bolin leisurely spun back around toward the Television Champion, who was making an effort to be back on his feet. Instead he was noticeably hunched over while trying to grasp both of Bolin's wrists. Hoping to be able to once more equal and possibly even surprise Bolin's strength, Renton quickly finds that this route is blocked when Bolin begins to press down to the point where Renton is beginning to have his spine be bowed backwards. Renton abandons whatever he was attempting, instead managing to wiggle himself far away from his adversary and to the corner.

"WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL!" 10,000 Glaswegians repeated as if Renton wasn't already aware of the hostile environment he had been put in the center of.

Bolin revolved his head either way, feeding off of the electricity of the Hydro. Not only did he believe he had the wrestling advantage, but was reassuring he had the crowd in the palm of his hand. All Renton had for support was his coralian sweetheart which even Bolin could match with Opal. The one thing he knows he got over Bolin is the Television Championship.

Renton had resting on a knee, an eye to the charismatic Bolin but his focus primarily on what Eureka was telling him. Whatever advice it exactly was we cannot tell, all we know the wait for Renton to get back into the match is beginning to pester both Bolin and the crowd.

Renton returns to the center of the ring, with Bolin ready to lock up once more. But just as hands are about to lock, Renton takes a lengthy stride back toward the corner. Bolin begins motioning for him to get back into the middle of the squared circle. Renton doesn't budge at first, but gradually returns back to the center and goes to lock up with Bolin again….but once again hops away from Bolin, this time the lavabender slightly stumbles forward but its just enough for Renton to deliver a fierce kick right up against the chest/throat region halts Bolin's momentum. Renton backs up and propels off the ropes with a knee strike that drops Bolin back first onto the canvas and quick the Television Champion is to pounce on his opponent with a Lou Thesz Press that included an assortment of blows.

"Renton now trying to rattling the mind of Bolin, keep him down and keep him from flying." Joey stated as boos rained down upon the ring.

Bolin manages to shove Renton forward, rushing back to a stance. But Renton pivots back around and drops Bolin back down upon the canvas with a baseball slide kick in mid ring. Renton floats over and gets his arms behind Bolin's shoulders, trying to throw him up in the air with a dragon suplex but Bolin is able to keep crouched to the mat.

"Dragon being warded off, Renton again finding it a uphill battle to try and outpower Bolin. Look, we know Bolin as a high flyer but let's not take away from the fact the reason he did dominate the Hypersonic Division for the better part of two years. His strength. Your not going to beat him in a battle of strength." Joey states as Bolin beings to shove Renton closer and closer to the buckles in the corner, going from a crouch position to a full stance.

"He's a pesky little s*** to Bolin who is big s***." Bennett muttered…

…

…

…

…

…

Just As Renton In A Flash Drills His Elbow Into The Cranium Of Bolin!

"Christ, Speaking Of Being A Little S***!" Bennett hollered as Bolin was pivoting back as if his legs had become jello, trying to cover his head as Renton charges and leaps up to Bolin's height to flatten him with a high knee.

"And your little s*** just put down your golden boy!" Critic exclaimed as Renton drops to his knees beside Bolin and tries to stretch his left arm around his neck, appearing to want to hyperextend the arm while also prying at each digit of the hand.

"Renton's going to irritate the fingers, plucking at each and every one of them." Joey states as the crow boos. Bolin tries to wiggle out of Renton's control but instead eats the bottom of Renton's boot. Thurston steps over, dragging Bolin's left arm and flipping him belly side down before laying across and wrenching back on the left arm with a Fugiwara Armbar!

Renton tries to tug on the arm as hard as possibly, but Bolin is able to roll over and on top of Renton whose determined not to let go which pulls the TRS's upstart into a accidental pinfall…

1…

…

…

..

2…

…

…

…

2.555 And Renton realizes his predicament and rolls out from under Bolin.

Renton as expected is the first to his feet, trying to stomp on Bolin's face again but with more force behind the foot only for Bolin to roll out of the way and yank himself back to his feet with him one good arm. He takes Renton with his shoulder and again rams him back into the corner but within milliseconds is Irish whipping him back across the ring to the opposing set of buckles. So much so he doesn't have time to catch up and briefly drops to a knee before back body dropping Renton dead center in the ring when he tried to rebound.

Renton has enough sense to roll to the safety of the outside when Bolin tries to regain control, propping himself up against the barricade.

Back turned, Bolin taunts once more…

"WHOLE…"  
"DAMN…."

"DEAL…."…

…

…

…

Rushes Across The Ring…

…

…

…

…

…

RENTON SLIDES BACK INTO THE RING AS BOLIN IS IN MID-AIR..

….

…

…

…

…

…

But Bolin Locks His Feet Quickly To The Apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SPRINGBOARDS BACK IN AND ON TOP OF RENTON WITH THE SENTON BOMB!

"Quick Adjustment, Into The Senton!" Joey exclaimed over the peaking audio of the crowd.

Bolin still is not done, rolling to his feet and whipping Renton into the ropes to AGAIN toss him high in the hair with a back body drop, Renton landing with the lower half of his spine first on the canvas before shooting up in pain; ultimately collapsing against the canvas.

"Renton's Going To Need A Visit To The Chiropractor Before We're Even Halfway Through This!" Critic exclaimed as Bolin rolled Renton back out on the floor. Again, taunts to the crowd….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

AND PLANCHA OUT ON TOP OF RENTON!

"Now He Get It!" Bennett exclaims.

"Bolin To The Outside With The Pescado!" Joey states.

Bolin's legs sputter as he grabs the barricade's bars and pulls himself back to his feet. Getting to a stance, he grabs hold of Renton and throws him down the length of the ringside area into a perpendicular set of barricades.

1…

2…

3..

Bolin of course continues his taunting, got to keep up the massive wave of momentum he has behind him. The crowd fills his ego with chants of "WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL!" being the most deafening they ever have been in NCW history.

"Bolin's heads gonna pop from the hot air these fans are filling him up with." Critic says.

Bolin charges down the length of the floor toward Renton, but Renton has enough common sense to swerve. Bolin is easily able to stop himself but eats a cheap fist from Renton and has his left hand SMACKED off the ring post!

4…

5…

6…

"And Renton Going After The Arm He Hyper-Extended Earlier!" Joey exclaims as Renton whacks the full arm this time off the top rim of the barricade, keeping control of the left arm and pulling Bolin rapidly HEAD FIRST into the post!

7…

8…

9…

"Good lord, Back Of The Head Too!" Joey adds as Renton rolls his foe back within the confines of the squared circle. The crowds again were scorning him.

"Five minutes have gone by in this match, five minutes." Stephen DeAngelis announces.

Renton grabs hold of the ropes, pulling back as if he's about to leap into the ring. He turns to the crowd, asking them if they want some 'flippy-s***!' to which they cheer for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ONLY TO JUST STEP THROUGH THE ROPES AND DELIVER A KNEE TO THE BACK OF BOLIN'S NECK!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!...You're S***! And You Know You Are! YOU'RE S***! AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE!" The Glasgow Faithful begins chanting.

Renton takes off toward the western ropes (according to the hard camera) before rebounding and giving a sliding elbow shot to Bolin's face!

Renton again grabs hold of the damaged left arm and tries tying it up into some sort of armlock that Bolin is still able to continually ward off. So why not stomp on the hand?

"Christ, He Might Have Broken His Fingers!" Bennett exclaims as Bolin pulled his hand close to his chest while trying to roll away from Renton.

Opal is visibly concerned about Bolin''s well-being, checking his hand to make sure Renton hadn't broken it. But any chance is dashed as Renton rushes to the corner and juts kicks out toward Opal to ward her off to more boos from the crowd.

"Oh come on, she's trying to check on him." Joey states as Renton arm drags Bolin over his shoulder back into the center of the ring. He kick to the back of the left shoulder before trying to jam his knee into Bolin's spinal cord while prying apart his arms.

"Oh he can tap right here!" Critic shouts.

"No he ain't. He practically can't, y'know, hands and arms being trapped!" Bennett shouts back.

Bolin keeps tugging further and further on the arms, spreading Bolin's arms out like butterfly wings. Bolin is visibly struggling, face gripping down. But he manages to find a way to get to a partial stance, knee pointing ahead of him and making Renton's grasp slightly weaker…

…

…

…

…

…

Before rolling face first down on the canvas, causing Renton to tumble over the Whole Damn Deal and be rolled up neck first upon the mat and in a pinning predicament!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.529 and Renton releases the hold of now his own entangled arms, Bolin sliding down on his back to the mat.

"Ingenious counter, pinfall wasn't a success. Bolin trying to get back to his feet." Joey describes as Bolin was pulling himself up with the ropes but was flattened on the edge of the ring by Renton's stomp right to the chest.

"Was getting stomped on a part of that ingenious plan, Joey?" Critic asked.

It was now Bolin's turn to seek refuge on the floor, out next to the commentary position. He tries to regain his footing by leaning against the commentary position.

"…Look out LOOK OUT!" Bennett is heard shouting…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

RENTON RUNS THE LENGTH OF THE APRON, JUMPING OFF AND DROPPING HIS KNEES ON THE NECK/SHOULDER AREA OF BOLIN, A TABLE LEG GIVES CAUSING IT TO SLANT TOWARD THE FLOOR AS ALL THE PAPERS AND EQUIPTMENT SLIDES DOWN UPON THEM!

This would be the point we would hear Joey Styles screaming to the heavens but….well….y'know….all three have been cut off by their table being wrecked. So we fill that void with the frenzy of Glasgow.

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!"

There is no count, at least not at the moment, as Mike Attitude is peering over the scene of carnage. Opal & Eureka both encroach on the scene from opposite directions.

Renton is the first to get to his feet, tugging the ring apron while doing so whips his head back while trying to gain his bearings before grabbing hold of Bolin and once more smacking his left wrist off the barricade before rolling him into the ring.

Renton turns to the ruins of the commentary position, as he shoves Bennett & Joey out of the way while grabbing Joey's chair. Folds it flat, rolls into the ring as Mike Attitude protests. Mike tries to get the chair out of Renton's clutches but to no avail. He then pauses, listening to his ear piece as presumably its Streak hollering somewhere from the back instructions. Mike looks slightly p***ed as he steps to the corner and Renton WHACKS Bolin in the side with a steel chair.

"WHAT THE F***, REF!" someone is heard shouting from the crowd as the boos turn venomous.

Renton goes for a second whack on the left shoulder of Bolin, and then a third. Grin of confidence as he knows he's getting the rules bent just for him. He backs up toward the ramp, getting ready fourth a mighty fourth swing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT THE UNFAIR CHAIR ATTACK COMES TO A DEMISE WHEN OPAL SWIPES THE CHAIR OUT OF RENTON'S HANDS TO THE DELIGHT OF GLASGOW!

Renton whips around to face Opal and starts scolding her. The two exchange heated words as Opal holds the chair far away from Renton's grasp…

…

…

…

…

…

Which Allows Time For Eureka To Take Out Opal On The Ramp With A Swinging Neckbreaker!

"YOUR BOTH S***! YOUR BOTH S***! YOUR BOTH S***! YOUR BOTH S***!" The crowd hollers down upon Renton & Eureka as Eureka dusts off the bottom of her dress and hands the steel chair back to Renton.

"Now Back To Business!" We Can See Him Shout As Her Turns Around INTO A SPINNING HEEL KICK MADE WORSE WITH THE CHAIR IN FRONT OF RENTON'S JAW!

"SPINNING HEEL KICK TO THAT BASTARD!" Joey shouts as commentary is back on the air. "And Speaking Of Bastards We Got One IN The Back Who Is Just Changing This Matches Format On A Whim To Appease The 1%!"

"Now Joey…" Critic began to ay.

"I Don't Give A S*** About What Streak Likes Or Doesn't Like! He Makes All These Damn Rules, We Bite The Bullet And Follow. Then He Revokes Them Because He Knows Renton Cannot Equal Bolin! Its S*** Like This That Ruins Wrestling Today! Endless Management Interference! Let The Two Fight Fairly!"

Bolin is seen giving the chair his heel and clatters on the floor. He manages to regain his footing on the canvas while Renton can only struggle to a knee. Giving Bolin a perfect platform to hit a Shining Wizard!

"The shining wizard making Renton dizzy in the brain!" Bennett exclaims. "Brain rattling since it only takes up half of that skull of his!"

Bolin scales the turnbuckle, he has Renton laid out in front on the canvas. Looks to be in perfect position for a moonsault…..

….

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

KNEES ARE UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

"And Bolin Lands On Granite Peaks!" Joey exclaims as the Mover Star is left wrapping his arms tightly around his abdomen.

"Renton's showing WHY he won the Television Championship on his first night. He Is Great, He Is Perfect, He Is A 5 Star Maker." Critic praises.

"He's a great, perfect, 5 star s*** maker." Bennett quips.

"Renton tugging Bolin into the center of the ring….he's got arm control…" Joey describes…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

As Bolin Becomes Ensnared Into A Triangle Choke!

"And Now He's Squeezing The Life Out Of Bolin!" Critic exclaims.

"Choking more like it!" Bennett snaps back as Renton tugs the left arm of Bolin more and more. Bolin tries to break free but instead begins firing elbows into the top of Bolin's head!

"RENTON'S A WANKER! RENTON'S A WANKER! RENTON'S A WANKER! RENTON'S A WANKER!"

Bolin has his neck stiff but his head slowly starts to slag after the elbow shots, the mounting pressure from the tighten thighs around his neck. Blood vessels in his neck growing tighter and tighter, less and less blood getting to the brain.

"Renton, watch your shoulders!" Critic cried out as Renton was too worried about stretching the left arm further, shoulders had become flat to the mat….

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

Renton raises himself just enough to keep from placing himself in a pin. Bolin's head drops lower and lower into the hold before he is almost completely faint as Renton realizes this and lets up some slack, anticipating a win by TKO. Mike Attitude checks Bolin's freed right arm…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

TH-NO! Bolin breaks back to life. He again tries to wrestle his arm and head free from the choke, only managing to do half of that since Renton quickly cinches the choke back in.

"Bolin trying to come back too. I don't think he's going to pull himself out of this one." Joey states. "But, wait, wait…"

Bolin started to try to push himself up to at least being on his knees. It's a struggle but he manages to get to a knee….then a squat…but then loses it all and sags back into the Triangle Choke.

"PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" The crowd chants over and over, as Bolin again tries to get back on his knees. He manages to get some leverage over Renton….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND GETS TO A STANCE WITH RENTON STILL HAVING THE CHOKE APPLIED….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CHARGE TOWARD THE UPPER LEFT HAND CORNER OF THE RING AND SMASHES RENTON'S BACK INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, HOLD BROKEN!

The crowd pops, go mental as Bolin is at last free from the triangle choke. He staggers and falls back in the opposite corner and begins gasping for air. Renton is slumped across the ring, hair having by now gone all fizzy.

"10 minutes have gone in this match, 10 minutes." Stephen DeAngelis announces.

"Bolin & Renton both in exhaustion mode now. Renton could have possibly popped his shoulder out of his socket. WE know what happened a few years back with Sting and Rollin's buckle bomb. Ended his career." Critic reminds the audience.

"Well what would the loss be then? Bye-bye Renton." Bennett says.

"Bennett…" Joey muttered.

Bolin knows he has to capitalize, even if his body tell shim to take it easy. He is shaking on his legs but is able to still rush toward Renton. We don't see Renton doing the same things, cameraman's back is to Renton's corner as the two rush toward each other…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND BOTH THEIR DISCUS ELBOWS COLLIDE, SENDING THE WORSE SORT OF PAIN UP BOTH OF THEIR LEFT ARMS!

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims, the crowds gasps following in suit. "The Heads Of Their Ulnas Have Been Pulverized!"

"What Does That Even Mean?" Critic asks.

"All I Know Is That Was Sickening! Why Do They Call It The Funny Bone?" Bennett asks.

Both wrestlers' inches apart from each other, favoring their elbows separately. Mike Attitude checks first on Bolin, and then Renton who in particular is drawing attention to his elbow.

Out of the corner of everyone's eye they spot a turquoise blur, that being Eureka reaching in and grabbing hold of Bolin and whacking his left arm off the edge of the ring apron!

"And Eureka Injecting Herself Into The Thick Of Things! Renton Thus Far Has Been Scrapping And Clawing! Eureka Here Trying To Give Him The Unfair Boost!" Joey shouts.

But Eureka soon finds herself being yanked from behind as Opal drills the back of Eureka's neck on the ring apron with a legsweeper.

"What Do You Call That Then, Joey?" Critic snaps.

"White Russian Legsweeper!" Joey shouts.

"That's NOT What I Meant!" Critic fires back.

As Opal sends Eureka out of view from the hard camera, Renton once again attempts to stomp upon the battered left arm but Bolin in turn rolls out of the way and brings him down to the mat with a drop toe hold. Staggering to his feet, Bolin's boots press down on the backside of Renton's knees. A stomp is given to each, receipts for the repeated knee shots throughout the match, before raising him high in the air with a surfboard!

"Bolin getting that pressure on the knees and shoulders. Renton's been using his knees has his weapons the most tonight." Joey reminds the audience at home.

After a few good seconds being held above the ring, Renton manages to roll left and break the hold.

"Renton rolls left, he knows he has Bolin's shoulder on that said weakened." Joey states.

But Bolin is still on the offensive, trying to gets his hands locked around Renton's waist for some sort of suplex but Renton is pulling him forward. He manages to get his feet out ahead of him, pushing off the ropes on the right side of the hard camera and flipping over Bolin and trying to land a elbow. Bolin ducks and whips him back across the ring. Bolin charges after him but Renton rebounds and is twice as fast, passing Bolin mid ring. Both rebound off of opposite set of ropes and BOLIN COLLIDES FACE FIRST WITH A RUNNING KNEE STRIKE!

"Oh God! Bolin's Teeth Have Been Dislodged Into The Third Row!" Joey exclaims as Bolin is dead still over the International Insanity logo.

"Cover Him, Renton, He's Out!" Critic hollers.

Renton briefly was holding one of his knees with discomfort across his face, but sees the opportunity laid out in front of him and grapevines Bolin's leg…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.7999 But Bolin Kicks Out!

"Bolin….Must Have A Skull Of Steel!" Bennett exclaims.

"He Got All Bone, No Brains, That's What!" Critic calls.

Renton gradually let Bolin slip out of his grasp, rolling like a snail before dropping off on the floor beside the time keeper's position.

Renton was trying to get some sort of stance, while Eureka began smacking the edge of the ring in bursts of 5.

"Oh Joey, He's About To Do His Sig! He's About To Do The ORIGINAL, Rise Of Nirvash!" Critic shouts.

"That's not original, that's Kenny's Rise Of The Terminator." Joey states.

"Whose Kenny?" Critic sarcastically asked as Renton rose to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rushed Across The Ring…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JUMPED OVER THE TOP ROPE-GETTING A SAVATE KICK TO THE SIDE OF THE SKULL THAT EAVES HIM HUNG OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"NIRVASH FAIL! Bolin Just Shattered Renton's Skull!" Joey exclaims as the crowd bursts into a pop seeing Renton's parody come to a screeching halt.

When he's up to a stance, Bolin realizes Renton is still dazed and draped over the top rope. Seeing something out of this scenario, he climbs up on the ring apron before scaling to the very top of the turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"CORKSCREW LEG DROP!" Joey shouts precisely when leg meets back! Renton's body does a bit of a drinking bird motion on the rope briefly before dropping to the floor.

"WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL! WHOLE DAMN DEAL!" The crowd echoes like a broke record, but in a good way. Bolin grabs hold Renton by his trunks, rolling him into the ring and begins to sit him up in the corner. He is certainly mouthing something but what we can't make out. All we know is Opal is rushing to where Renton is propped up and got the steel chair back in hand.

"Bolin giving orders out here….wait…..he ain't going to…." Joey began to stutter as the crowd starting to grow louder and louder as anticipation built.

"Mike, Get The Chair Out Of Opal's Hands!" Critic hollered.

"Well if Renton can use it, why can't she? All's fair in love and war!" Bennett shouts back.

The hard camera begins to zoom back, encompassing the ring being framed by the sea of the Scottish NCW Faithful. Bolin has perched himself up on the top right turnbuckle, Renton is still dazed sitting like a drunk in the upper left hand corner of the ring. Opal covers his face with the chair….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _METTALIC AND HUMANITY THUD ECHOING IN THE HYDRO!_

Crowd explodes into their loudest pop of the night thus far as Renton is apparently motionless with the dented remains of the chair still in front of him, a result of Bolin's legs driving the steel into the champion's jaw!

"…Holy S***…" Joey says in a bit of awe.

"…VAN-SARAH CONNOR!" Bennett hollers.

"That's Not The Moves Name! Get It Right!" Critic quips.

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" The crowd bellows.

Renton moves not of his own power but by Bolin rolling him a bit of a ways away from the ropes. The rattle of the chair dropping to the floor is heard while Bolin pulls himself on top of Renton for the win…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3BUT A SHOULDER IS UP! A SHOULDER IS UP FROM RENTON!

"...HOLY S***!" Joey exclaims, this time with more shock.

"HE KICKED OUT OF THE VAN-TERMINATOR!?" Bennett asked in an astonished tone. "Who The Hell Renton Think He Is?"

For the first time in the entire match, there was a somewhat-positive reaction for a Renton action. Nobody was expecting a kick out from a move devastating on that caliber, and especially not Bolin who looks lost when the count stops.

Bolin is clearly trying to think of how to top a Van-Terminator, how to top crushing someone's skull with a the seat of a steel chair. Its clear he is going to look to the heavens once more as he sluggishly draw Renton to the lower right hand corner of the black & white squared circle. He climbs the three ropes and gets himself up on top of the turnbuckle.

"And Bolin is going to go back to his usual arsenal. He is going back to basics. He is going to rescue the Television Championship from the TRS with the Five Star-" Joey begins building up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Opal Hops ON The Ring Apron, Pointing To Behind Bolin, Mike Attitude Instead Focuses On Getting Her Down And Not What She's Warning About….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Now Hold Up, Hold Up!" Joey is heard pleading…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ALLOWING EUREKA TO JUMP TO BOLIN'S HEIGHTS AND BRING HIM DOWN TO RENTON'S LEVEL WITH A HURRICANRANA!

"THANKS OPAL!" Critic sarcastically shouts as she slowly back down from the ropes, devastated to see her warning had backfired.

"And AGAIN Eureka Interferes!" Joey calls. "We Having A No DQ Match Or Something Here! Streak Changes The Rules On Us So Damn Much…!"

Eureka had quickly slipped to the outside before Mike Attitude had known what just transpired behind his back. But Eureka would have no time to see what her hurricanrana would lead to as OPAL HAD RUSHED AROUND THE RING AND RAMMED EUREKA BACK FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!

"SECURITY, SECURITY GET OPAL OUT OF HERE!" Critic hollers.

"More like it Eureka Out Of Here! Get Rei Clone 483 Out Of Here!" Bennett counters.

Opal clotheslines Eureka up and over the barricade and out into the crowd. Eureka though is quick to her feet and skedaddles up the narrow aisle between the endless rows of fans. Opal is in hot pursuit and the two ultimately fade into the blacked out cheap seats.

"The match has at least been reprieved of interference, at least I hope." Joey states as the cameras shift back to the ring as both Bolin and Renton are groggily trying to get to their feet.

"15 minutes have gone by in this match, 15 minutes." Stephen reminds the crowd.

Both wrestlers come to face to face with one another as they both rise back to a stance, getting the crowd to again rise to a fever pitch. Just when their backs become vertical to the mat, Renton goes for a swinging left which connects causing Bolin to sag to his knees. But Bolin's able to fire back with a equally powerful left punch of his own that causes Renton's legs to quiver. The crowds boos as Renton drills his fists into Bolins skull once more, but cheer when Bolin retaliates.

"BOO!"

"Yeah!"  
….

"BOO!"

…

"YEAH!"

….

"Boo!"

…

"YEAH!

…

"BOO!"  
…

"YEAH!"

…

"BOO!"

"YEAH!"

"BOO!"

"YEAH!"

"BO-YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

Bolin bounces off the ropes and CLOCKS Renton! The Nirvash Co-Pilot stumbles back into the ropes behind him, rebounding and DRILLING Bolin! Renton whips Bolin towards the bottom left hand corner of the ring BUT BOLIN JUMPS HIGH ENOUGH AND LANDS ON TOP OF RENTON WITH A SPLIT-LEGGED MOONSAULT!

"Bolin's Getting The Ball Rolling Now! He's Already Back To His Feet! Adrenaline Being His Emergency Battery Life!" Joey exclaims as Bolin rolls back across the mat with Rolling Thunder, BUT RENTON ROLLS OUT FROM UNDER THE SPLASH!

"Renton still there mentally apparently!" Critic bellows as Bolin tries to pull him into some sort of hold for a throw but Renton creates enough separation to smash his knee into Bolin's face TWICE, then trying to get Bolin up on his shoulders for the Amita Drive!

"AMITA DRIVE! AMITA DRIVE!" Critic shouts in excitement.

"No, he don't got the grip." Bennett points out as Bolin slides off the shoulders and behind Renton. He grabs hold of one of Renton's arms, then drops to the mat; his weight & momentum of falling triggering Renton to be hurdled into the upper right hand corner of the ring. Bolin scampers to his feet, gets as much distance to gain as much speed and MISSES THE BASEBALL SLIDE as Renton was playing dead and slide out to the floor at the last possible second.

"Renton being possum, Bolin only causes damage to the buckle. Ring crew will be busy when this ends." Joey states as Renton grabs hold of the Mover Star's right ankle and CLATTERS it off the ring post!

 _Klank!_

Then does the same to the left ankle!

 _Klank!_

"Renton….now….looking the legs around the post…what is he?" Bennett asks…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

AS HE TIES BOLIN INTO A FIGURE FOUR AROUND THE METAL POST!

"FIGURE FOUR! FIGURE FOUR!" Critic exclaims.

"He's not going to have long though!" Joey reminds everyone as Mike Attitude starts to count out Renton while Bolin manages to grab hold of a strand of the ropes…

1…

…

..

…

2…

…

…

…

3…

…

…

…

4…

…

…

…

Renton lets go at the last possible second, Bolin retracting his knees close to him while attempting to retreat away from the corner.

"The arms are shot, the legs are now softened." Joey states.

"Renton's going to go in for the kill." Critic declares as Renton shoots back into the ring. He whips his head back, finger gun taunt aiming down at Bolin's head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Renton Rebounds Off The Ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BICYCLE KNEE IS CAUGHT!

"Oh no…" Critic whimpers as Bolin shakes his head no, fear in Renton's eyes as Bolin spins Renton around for a step-over windmill kick BUT RENTON CATCHES BOLIN'S FOOT ON THE SPIN! Facial responses are now complete reverse as the crowd gasps. Renton kicks Bolin the gut, and again tries to lift him up….

"HERE IT COMES, HERE IT COMES! AMITA DRIVE!" Critic exclaims…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT BOLIN COUNTERS IT INTO A SKULL CRUSHING DDT!

"NOOO!" Critic cries out against the jubilant crowd.

"Bolin Drilling Renton's Head To China And Back!" Joey exclaims.

"But Renton Got Enough Sense To Save Himself, Look, He's Rolling To The Floor." Bennett observes as the champion drops out of view from Bolin.

"LET'S GO BOLIN, let's go Renton, LET'S GO BOLIN, let's go Renton, LET'S GO BOLIN, lets go Renton, LET'S GO BOLIN, let's go Renton" roars from the crowd, a third of the Glaswegians have now begun to grow a bit of respect for Renton's guts, but the bulk are still firmly behind the Whole Damn Deal.

Bolin staggers to a stance, Renton is struggling to his feet on the outside. Bolin turns to the crowd, gives the three thumbs….

"WHOLE…"

"DAMN…"

"DEAL…"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

LEAPS OVER THE TOP ROPE…

…

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

AND SUCKED INTO A DDT THAT SENDS HIM SKULL FIRST INTO THE EXPOSED FLOOR!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims as the crowd stand up in astonishment and a bit of horror.

"Oh God No, And No Padding Either!" Bennett adds.

Renton cracks his neck before clutching Bolin and rolling him back upon the ring canvas, following in suit.

"Bolin's not there, I don't know if he's even conscious!" Joey exclaims as Renton grabs a arm of Bolin to be able and ram his knee into his chest….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ELEVATES BOLIN ON TOP OF HIS SHOULDERS….

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND GIVES HIM A PIGGY BACK RIDE FROM HELL!

"AMITA DRIVE! AMITA DRIVE! AMITA DRIVE!" Critic shouts on loop.

"The Electric Chair Driver Connects!" Joey exclaims as Renton keeps Bolin roll up in the compacted position for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"TO THE BITTER END!" Critic shouts as the bell rings and the crowd are all unanimously on their feet, whether they like the outcome or not. Renton doesn't go to celebrate, just merely rolling off of Bolin and sprawling out on the black canvas. Mike Attitude returns the strap to the champion who holds it up with one arm while not even bothering to raise his head off the canvas, then delaying it over is waist.

"Your Winner Of The Match At 17:46….And STILL NCW Television Champion, RENTON THURSTON!" Stephen DeAngelis announces, the title graphic appearing at the bottom of the screen confirming Renton's retention of the championship.

"I am shocked! I thought for sure, I thought for sure Renton was a whiny, whimpering, 'hero'…..and he still he is. But I'll give him credit where it is due. It takes a lot of guts to kick out of a Van-Terminator. It takes a lot of guts to upstage a top tier performer, especially one who has the crowd firmly against you." Joey states.

"He Wasn't Outnumbered By The Crowd, He Had Freakin Eureka To Come And Save His A**!" Bennett shouted in dismay.

"And then what was Opal there for?" Critic asked.

"Oh don't start…" Bennett groaned.

"Opal Was Just As Much Of A Distraction!" Critic insisted.

"Your both distractions." Joey muttered.

Bolin is seen eventually crawling out to the floor as members of the ring crew come and tend to him. With a ring attendant holding him up under either of his arms, he is helped up the ramp and eventually disappears through the curtain and out of sight from his adoring faithful. All the while Renton was back up to his feet, having Mike Attitude relock the championship around his waist. He holds up the three finger pose of the TRS for the cluster of ringside photographers while chants from the crowd compliment the match they had just watched.

"THAT WAS THE S***! THAT WAS THE S***! THAT WAS THE S***! THAT WAS THE S***!"

Renton proceeds to make his exit from the ring…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUTTTT, he has other things on his mind apparently has he walks back over to the time keeper's position and his given a microphone at his request. He yanks the cord over the rope and takes his stance in the center of the ring as his music fades away to just the crowd audio.

"It appears that you are all surprised by this outcome. This ending is seen by all of you as impossible, Unthinkable!...You love Bolin, you worship Bolin, you dream you can be Bolin….but not tonight. Not anymore. He can take his thumb, raise it in the air…and point to the massive lump I just put on his skull! His tenure as your hero has been long, has been fruitful, has had its highs, has had its lows. But everyone is born…and everything…..dies...But fear not, you can find a new hero in someone else. You can find that new hero is Anime's GREATEST HERO…Me." Renton declares with a big wide grin as the crowd boos.

"Oh yeah, SURE you are." Joey sarcastically mutters.

"From now on you WILL worship me. I am your new hero, I am your new GOD! Some will like it, others will not. To be honest, I DON'T CARE! I GOT THE PENCIL BACKING ME! WHAT THE PENCIL SAYS IS WHAT GOES! What!? You say you don't want another teenage with issues piloting a robot? I DON'T CARE! You don't want a overpowered teenage boy with now personality and yet gets all the ladies? I DON'T CARE! You don't want another super powered ninja who is the most grating personality? I DON'T CARE! I AM YOUR TELEVISION CHAMPION! I AM YOUR HERO FOR EVERY EPISODE OF PRIME! THE THREE RIVERS SYDNICATE ARE YOUR FAVORITE FACTION!" Renton shouts, before going with a other the top laughter as he slowly pulls the microphone away from his mouth for dramatic fade out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Only problem being we get a brief moment of silence from the crowd as they are not quite sure what to react to since no music has it the speakers yet.

"…..HIT MY MUSIC, HIT MY MUSIC!" Renton orders before dropping the microphone, this time "Devil's Sky" replays as the crowd laughs are the final awkward bit before mostly booing as Renton unstraps the belt from his waist as he steps out of the ring and heads up the aisle. The camera follows him up the aisle while he raise the Television Championship up high for all to see while continuing to face forward and head toward the back.

"….some hero…" Bennett mutters as the screen cuts with a static transition to the next match card. On the left side we see the stoic Lucia Sycroin, to the right is her almost complete opposite. That being the Latina Diva, Evelyn Cano. Championship on the line is spelled out in between the two's images.

"As a false hero leaves, maybe a true hero will rise. That true hero will be whoever can stand toe to toe with the unstoppable Lucia Sycroin and take her Spirit Championship from her. Will that be Evelyn Cano?" Joey asks.


	19. NCW International Insanity Part 5

**Lucia Sycroin © vs. Evelyn Cano- NCW Spirit Championship**

Evelyn Cano enters the SSE Hydro with soft fanfare from the Glasgow audience on hand. She still is a new acquaintance to the NCW fans and aside from her month long struggle with the House family doesn't have much to boast about in the land of carnage. If she ever intends to build a impactful career in NCW, she needs something around her waist and quick. And that needs to be the Spirit Championship. The problem is that belt is currently in the hands of the stoic and terrifying Sycroin known as Lucia. The lackluster response may have to also do with the fact that many people have doubts already that Lucia will ever lose the Spirit Championship, and maybe its out of this cynical view as to why she gets more fanfare then Evelyn.

When the bell sounds Evelyn doesn't waste a second and immediately goes on the offensive. She hopes to catch Lucia off-guard and knock the wind out of her before she knew what even hit her. Lucia is forced to retreat to a corner but is soon able to get back on even footing with Evelyn. Evelyn becomes hiptossed twice to either corner of the ring but refuses to stay down to her feet, firing back with fists but is snuffed out repeatedly.

A Irish whip by Lucia is reversed into an arm drag, Evelyn drops her elbow quickly upon Lucia's arm. She whips Lucia into the corner but eats Lucia's boot. The Sycroin however is now favoring a ligament that Evelyn can target. She arm drags Lucia again and this time tries to pull it into some sort of armbar that really doesn't go anywhere. But Lucia ensures that Evelyn never can get out of her grasp, consistently batting her away and head or shoulder first into the stiff turnbuckles.

Lucia takes her eyes off of Evelyn for too long at one point, throwing her toward the ropes and thinking she was dumped to the floor rushed back for a attempt at a dive…only to take the brunt of a springboard forearm smash! Kip-up, and Evelyn goes for the Three Amigos…

Uno…

….

…

Dos…

…

…

But Lucia blocks the third, breaking free only to take a kick to the stomach. She becomes acquainted with the canvas thanks to Evelyn's _Livin' La Vida Diva_ (Handstand Tilt-A-Whirl Takedown). Evelyn locks the hands around Lucia's waist…

…

…

Tres!

Evelyn ensures she capitalizes on the Three Amigas by further battering Lucia, holding off her multiple physical protests. She final has Lucia set for the Latina Splash….

…

…

…

…

…

But Lucia Gets The Knees Up, Jabbing Evelyn's Ribs On Impact!

It's a crushing knock back for the Latina Diva indeed, but Lucia isn't capable of fully achieving the win off of this. She tries twice in quick succession to get a pinfall but each time Evelyn forces herself to lift her shoulder off of the canvas. Evelyn soon endures endless cheap shots, little moves that look to cause fatigue to a joint of ligament. But Evelyn catches a break by rolling out from under a guillotine leg drop, causing Lucia to land tailbone first on the canvas without a opponent's body to take the impact. Evelyn looks to be drained, seething with every breath. She cuts Lucia down flat with a running slide kick, and THIS time hits the Latina Splash!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.99, Lucia delays Evelyn's dreams.

Evelyn continues the next few minutes trying to batter Lucia further. The Sycroin was not having any of it however and continually thought back. Evelyn was rushing toward Lucia at one moment trying to deliver a clothesline but soon had the lights knocked out for a moment thanks to a sudden, snap like big boot…the best one could call the move at least. Evelyn was further dazed afterwards and though she would try her best to block Lucia's approaches, she soon fell victim to Kiss & Torment for the win!

 **Danny Phantom & Tucker Foley vs. Frozen Asylum ©- NCW World Tag Team Championship**

Danny & Tucker were fuming with the lopsided situation they were in. Sure, its 2 v 2. But Not only are they facing the most dominate tag team in NCW history, but there having to contend with the 10,000 strong firmly behind the champions. To hell with Streak's rules to try and keep order in matches, this was a complete car crash…in a good way. Jason & David were powerbombing and duplexing their opponents onto the canvas, onto the ropes, onto the ramp, and onto the concrete floor! Danny was busted open and it seemed that this match was going to be short and sweet for Glasgow. But things grew interesting when the tables came out. Everyone was expecting it, and it seemed that the TRS were going to lack the tag titles still after the night…

…

…

…

…

…

….

BUT RENTON, BRAD CARBUNKLE & MAKO ALL THREE JUMPED JASON FROM BEHIND JUST BEFORE PERFORMING THE AWESOME BOMB OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Crowd hissed and booed at the blatant interference that was allowed to transpire. David tried to save his partner but to no avail has he too soon succumbed to the 3-on-1 assault, that become 5-on-1 once Tucker & Danny joined in. A table was set up Tucker on the outside…David was forced onto it….and Tucker & Danny POWERBOMBED Jason Through David, Through The Table!...David, Who Was At This Point The Legal Man….Pulled In And Pinned! The Crowd By This Point At Become Jaded, As Danny & Tucker Were The Ones Standing Tall….Well…Actually Being Held Tall By Their TRS Insurance Factors, But With The Tag Team Gold Around Their Shoulders! Tucker & Danny were the new NCW World Tag Team Champions….whether the crowd liked it or not.

 **Selena Richardson vs. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa ©- NCW World Women's Championship**

The hard camera gives up a angular view toward the stage which is at one moment in its blue and white configuration. We can see the screen on the left side of the X with the face of the champion, the challenger displayed on the opposite titanron. The crowd's volume is caked over by the muffling sound of a microphone being switched live.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

[She's A Killer Queeeeeeeen!]

[Gunpowder & Gelatin!]

[Dynamite With A Laser Beam!]

It's the iconic chorus of "Killer Queen" that surprisingly fills everyone's hears. But its not obviously not the harmonization of 4 iconic Brits, but rather that being the cover harmonization of 4 Aussies (5 Seconds Of Summer). Which of course leaves the Glasgow Faithful confused as it is a tune never to have been heard in The Land of Carnage before. The arena is bathed in pink and white. The pink becomes consumed by a ruby shade before the lights fade out completely in the building.

[She Keeps A Moet Et Chandon, In Her Pretty Cabinet.]

White strobes flicker to the tempo of the finger snaps…

['Let Them Eat Cake' She Says, Just Like Marie Antoinette]

[A Built-In Remedy, For Kruschev & Kennedy]

The silhouette of a female figure appears light up in front of a white canvas that has become draped down in front of the curtain covering the guerilla position…

[At Anytime An Invitation, You Can't Decline]

[Caviar & Cigarettes, Well Versed In Etiquette]

[Extraordinarily Nice]

…

…

…

…

…

[She's A Killer Queeeeeeeen]

An eruption of red and white strobes fluctuating as fast as heartbeats consumes the interior of the SSE Hydro, the curtain is yanked up to the ceiling to reveal The Auburn Beauty clad in a shiny persimmon variation of her Kail Gim-esque two piece, with black boots reaching up to her knees. She begins to make her walk to the squared circle admits a sea of split reactions.

[Gunpowder & Gelatin]

[Dynamite With A Laser Beam]

[Guaranteed To Blow You Mind….ANYTIME!]

[Recommended At A Price, Insatiable An Appetite]

[Wanna Tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!]

"Tonight Shall Be The Coronation Of Our NEW Queen! Or should I say…. _Killer_ Queen…he-he, see what I did there. See what I did there." Bennett annoying proclaimed, purposefully lingering on that last detail till it bores deep with the skulls of his co-workers and home audience alike.

"Yes…yes we get it Bennett…..good for you…." Critic deadpans.

"….Ignoring you annoyance, Selena Richardson comes into Glasgow tonight putting all of her cards on the table. She has day after day cried to the heavens about her excellence, about being the cream of the crop, about having both the looks & abilities that all women wish to have…at least in her ego inflated brain. Two outcomes can occur tonight. A) She fails to capture the gold and her ego deflates like a balloon…"

"ORRR option B) She wins gold and destroys the last bastions of the old guard of our women's division. Completely revitalizing NCW's legitimacy and giving new light to a championship that once was one of the most prized in the FWM that is now a hunk of plastic you can pick up at K-Mart." Bennett decrees.

"That's false." Critic snaps back.

"False? Its Not, Selena's-"

"No, No, it's false…K-Mart's dead!"

"Oh….right…"

Selena dips to slide through the ropes, softly rotating with arms held open wide toward the audiences. Facing her few loyal faithful that can be heard spread out sporadically in the SSE Hydro, but are almost entirely made silent by the majority who boo the Auburn Beauty. The music begins to subside, as the house lights are briefly restored to the venue. Selena has a poker face that masks whatever her true emotions are at this moment. Probably determined, ego fueled optimism about her odds, yet a inkling of nervousness. She begins backing up into the red corner, hoping to calm nerves back leaning back against the turnbuckle and letting her arms rest upon the top strand.

Three rapid bursts of guitar & drums rip through the audio system of the SSE Hydro. The lights go dark again as the crowd perks up. Gold & Silver illumination pulsates across the interior walls and the faces of the audience. The Nathan Sharp cover of "Resonance" is playing, announcing the arrival of the defending champion.

[Two Become One, Our Souls Have Been Connected]

[A Bond That's Stronger Than Words]

[And Now In Sync We Scream, Our Fates Will Come Together]

[And It Will Not Go Unheard]

Cut to the POV of the cameraman at the mouth of the entry way. Tsubaki rushes out through the curtain and pauses, taken aback by the scope and sound of the crowd that is unheard of for the company she wears a belt for.

"When Tsubaki Won The Championship In April, Outlasting 20 Other Women In A Rumble Match, She Was Taken Aback Just Like She Is Tonight. She had always been seen as the 'other' women wrestler. Had been here nearly as long as Katara, Jazz and…..known collectively as the NCW Female Four. She has made the priority of her reign be that of giving everyone a shot at the gold. She was defending it weekly, stating that she had to prove to herself that she was indeed worthy of World Women's Championship...then Selena, using Sweet Diva, consistently targeted Tsubaki throughout much of May, meticulously hoping to break Tsubaki down physically and mentally. She was even going as far as to putting those who accepted Tsubaki's Open Challenges into the hospital like Sapphire Birch. Tonight Tsubaki will have the ultimate test to prove her validation of being champion." Joey declares.

"Note the tape around Tsubaki's knees. Those have been the targets of the Sophisticated Beauty. With the knees revoked from Tsubaki's control, she will be unable of capitalizing on the Starbreaker." Critic states.

"If Selena wants to she can win this match by just going for some type of kneebar or the figure four early! Tsubaki is done for tonight! Here in Glasgow is where Tsubaki & the old guard of NCW die!" Bennett exclaims.

Tsubaki was at this point hurrying though the tight confinement of the ringside area, smacking the open palms of a variety of onlookers leaning over the guard rails. She gallops up from floor to ring apron on hard camera side of the ring before leap frogging over the top rope and into the ring. Her face tighten up for a brief moment upon impact but quickly returns to a jubilant smile. Her theme music begins to fade into the audio of the NCW Faithful as the house lights are restored to the building.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, the following bout is scheduled for one fall (ONE FALL!) with a 60 minute time limit. It is for the NCW World Women's Championship! Your official for the contest is John Finnegan (BOO!)…Introducing first in the red corner, the challenger. Hailing from Albany, New York, she weighed in tonight at 121 lbs. She is the Auburn Beauty….this…is…Selena Richardson!" Holo announces to the most intriguing of reactions the entire night. Indeed boos galore for Selena but there was a noticeable sound of support from some in the Hydro tonight.

"Her opponent, wrestling out of the blue corner…she hails from the DMWA. Weighing in tonight at 116 lbs. She is the defending NCW World Women's Champion….This Is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Holo announces before departing the ring.

Finnegan retrieves the championship belt from Tsubaki, who relinquished it softly. Selena is given a preview of what could be as Finnegan holds to gold in front of her before raising the championship in the air for everyone to see. The championship is displayed on a small stand that props it up on the time keeper's table. We get a up close shot of its gold center plate before fading to a wide shot from the hard camera of the entire arena. The camera quickly tightens its sight around the ring proper as the bell sounded. Tsubaki made takes a walk to the center of the ring, but has to quickly sidestep as a eager Selena rushes and dives for an attempted chop block toward a leg.

"And Selena wasting no time, trying to take out one of Tsubaki's knees. She's already smelling blood." Joey states.

Selena quickly gets back to her feet, Tsubaki trying to get as much distance between her and her challenger. She lets Selena come after her again. Selena has her sights set on the knees and dives low, Tsubaki floats over the top. Selena yanks herself back to the feet and immediately takes a running kick to the jaw! Selena is forced against her will to pick up high speeds via a irish whip across the length of the ring. She slouched in the upper right hand corner of the ring, Tsubaki recoiling for attack across the ring.

"Selena's is blinded by ambition!" Critic exclaims.

"Tsubaki's taking off…!" Joey shouts…

…

…

…

…

…

As Selena Was Playing Possum, Darting Out Of The Target Finder! Tsubaki is quick enough to hit the brakes, spins around 180 with kick off from turnbuckle, only to be chopped in the collarbone by Selena!

"Get Her, Selena, Beat Her Chest Till Its Red!" Bennett shouts.

Selena whips Tsubaki back across the ring, or more like starts the motions of before tripping her up immediately and trying a leg drop over the back of the neck. Tsubaki has enough wit left in the brain to roll out from under and scurries away into the red corner. Selena's quick advances are delayed by a shoot kick to the gut before following it up with a twisting hammerlock. Selena tries to unspin herself out of the lock but instead has her neck crashing upon the canvas from a hammerlock suplex.

o0o

"Selena's still got the chair in hand….what is she….she leaving?" Joey asks as indeed the Auburn Beauty was heading back up the ramp.

"Well maybe she broke a sweat. She got to get her makeup fixed back up." Critic sarcastically states as Tsubaki is just starting to come to. Selena is at the far end of the aisle, nearly back in the curtain…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS SHE STARTS RACING DOWN THE RAMP!

"SELENA'S GONNA COLLAPSE TSUBAKI'S SKULL WITH THE CHAIR!" Bennett hollered, crowd building with anticipation s Selena RUSHED TOWARD TSUBAKI, FULL HEAD OF STEAM FROM THE LARGE LENGTH OF RAMP TO COVER…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Only….too….freeze….dropping the chair and merely slapping her across the face, everyone fuming at the let down.

"Well of course. A b*** slap. Why would be believe Selena would suddenly go hardcore now?" Joey asked disappointed.

o0o

Tsubaki appears to be dazed, slouching over the top rope. Selena can be heard shouting down at Holo, Stephen & the time keeper to clear the scene.

"Selena's getting everyone the hell out of dodge….what's going to do now?" Joey asked as the Auburn Beauty was tracing backwards across the ring, till she felt the ropes on the far end brush against her back. She rushes across the mat, lifting left boot at the last second…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND GETS NOTHING BUT THE ROPE, TSUBAKI GRAPPLES THE LEG …

…

…

…

…

…

…

HOOKS THE HEAD

…

…

…

..

…

…

LIFTS HER OVER THE TOP….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SELENA'S SPIN BOWS OVER THE STEEL BARRICADE'S RIM AFTER GETTING LAUNCHED VIA A EXPLODER FROM THE RING APRON!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shouts.

"SOMEONE CALL THE CORNER! SHE'S DEAD! I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING CRACK!" Bennett exclaimed.

Crowd shot up in shock, "HOLY S***" chants were ignited throughout the arena. The barricade had been forced back a few inches with one of Selena's feet being ensnared through the bars while her head laid upon the gritty concrete. The time keeper's table had overturned from Tsubaki's ankle catching it and she too looked to have been through a car wreck from the unexpected tumble she had taken once the table went out from under her.

The live feed was obscured by the obligatory deaccelerated replay of the preceding few seconds, showing the two meeting the floor; Tsubaki's a byproduct of Selena's cataclysmic collision.

"I'm no Tsubaki fan but I will admit that she's willing to go extreme, something Selena lacks….But Why Must Extreme Corrupt The Soul!?" Critic cries out. "Now Selena Backs Will Never Be Perfectly Straight! YOU MONSTER!"

Tsubaki feet skid like stuck tire for a brief moment as she struggles to get some sort of stance. She manages to right the table topside once more, with all of its contents now spread miscellaneously on the floor (Save for the championship, which Holo had taken away when the she fled for safety). She tests the strength of the table.

Tsubaki turns suddenly to her foot, feeling Selena reaching out toward her ankle and still trying to pull her down to the floor thought at the moment has little strength to do such a task.

"…Tsubaki grabbing Selena and…."Joey narrates as Tsubaki rolls Selena across the table the crowd's audio spikes with anticipation.

"When someone puts across a table at a wrestling event….its never ends well. I don't remember someone getting a cookie or something, do you?" Critic asked as Tsubaki gingerly scales the apron before climbing up the ropes.

"Tsubaki Don't Do Whatever Your Gonna Do!" Bennett protested as she is up on top of the turnbuckle….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

MOONSAULT ONTO SELENA AND THE TABLE DOESN'T BREAK!

"STIFF MOONSAULT, SELENA'S A SANDWHICH BETWEEN WOOD & FLESH!" Joey shouts.

"Christ, Where Was That Table Made, Japan?!" Critic asks as Tsubaki slides off Selena and drops to the cold solid ground.

"…Let's Go Table! LET'S GO TABLE! LET'S GO TABLE! LET'S GO TABLE!" The fans begin chanting in response to the lack of table break.

o0o

Selena is dangling upside down in a tree of woe, with Tsubaki scaling the turnbuckle. She looks down upon her challenger, Selena is exposed briefly to any attack while trying to pull herself up toward Tsubaki…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SELENA SWERVES DOWN AND BACK INTO THE TREE OF WOE TO AVOID TSUBAKI'S KNEES CRUSHING HER RIBS!

"TSUBAKI MISSES, LANDS KNEES FIRST UPON THE MAT!" Joey shouts as there's a thud from the impact before Tsubaki is going into a cradle position and favoring both the knees heavily.

"Tsubaki's Knees Are Further Disintegrating! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE OUR BEAUTIFUL ONE!" Bennett shouts.

The Auburn Beauty is soon able to get her legs free. She whips her head up to gain her barring's and locks her sight upon where Tsubaki's hands are clasped….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND JUMPS ON TOP OF HER LIKE A CAT, QUICKLY DEALING PUNCH AFTER PUNCH INTO THE SIDE OF TSUBAKI'S RIGHT KNEE!

"And There She Goes! Selena's Going To Go Dig As Deep As She Can, Till Tsubaki Can't Even Walk!" Joey cries out. "Tsubaki's Got To Get Free From Her Grip Or She Won't Even Be Able TO Walk Out Of Glasgow!"

"RIP THE FLESH, SELENA!" Bennett shouts

"Can You Try And Be Unbia-" Joey pleads as Selena Locks The Right Knee Into A Single Leg Boston Crab!

"YES! MAKE THESE FANS BROKEN HEARTED! MAKE HER TAP!" Critic roars over Joey, outshining Bennett's scream from earlier.

Tsubaki is in clear agony, the muscles in her knee growing thinner and thinner, closer and closer to ripping clean. She must get to the ropes to keep herself alive, in order to prove to herself and everyone she is their champion. The crowd is split, thought the majority sympathetic to the pain she must endure. Selena barks out repeatedly for her to "TAP OUT!" as Finnegan observes to make the call…

…

…

…

…

Tsubaki can see the bottom rope not far in turns of distance, but could feel like a mile once she expels all of her stamina…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

She Begins Digging Her Fingers Into The Canvas, Clawing Toward The Rope. Selena Recognizes The Door Closing On This Golden Opportunity And Tries To Increase The Pressure Upon The Knee As Much As Humanly Possible..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Selena Isn't Dealing With Some Feeble Being, She's Dealing With The Demon Shadow Weapon Who Is Able To Get To The Rope And Cause The Rope Break!

1…

…

2…

…

3…

…

4…

…

Selena Lets The Champion's Knee Rest To The Canvas.

"Let's Go Tsubaki, SELENA'S A SLUT! Let's Go Tsubaki, SELENA'S A SLUT!" The crowd begins shouting at the Auburn Beauty. She wipes her lengthy hair back once more, turning toward the Glaswegians and eyes clench in anger.

"I'M A SLUT!?...Well….HERE'S YOU CHAMP!" Selena shouts, grabbing Tsubaki by the head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"AND THERE GOES YOU CHAMP!" …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AUBURNED!

"HA! THAT'S IT! TSUBAKI'S D.O.N.E!" Critic hollers.

"That's DONE, Doug, DONE" Bennett corrects.

"SHUT UP, Your Enjoying This As Much As Me!" Critic spits back as Selena, though back aching, is filled still with enough ego to want to end Tsubaki's reign with merely a lone boot to pin her…..

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.9999!

"Tsubaki Still Wants To Fight!" Joey exclaims just as excited as the sold out audience.

"Ah Because OF COURSE That Was Going To End It, Selena….She Was Just….She's Just Not Finished Yet Is All…T-this is all planned, right?" Bennett asks.

o0o

Tsubaki is coming in hot off the rebound from the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

STOPPED DEAD IN HER TRACKS BY SELENA, AUBURNED (Rolling Cutter)!

"AUBURNED!" Joey exclaims "…WHAT?!"

IT MUST BE THE ADRENALINE PUMPING THROUGH HER VIENS AS TSUBAKI POPS BACK TO HER FEET AND FIRES BACK ONE FINAL ROUND WITH THE STARBREAKER!

"OH MY GOD, STARBREAKER, STAAAHBREAKAH!" Joey screeched, as loud as the Glaswegians' pop!

"THAT'S BULLS***!" Bennett shouted.

"Where The Hell Did She…..Well, It Doesn't Matter Now Because That Was The LAST Of Her Stamina!" Critic points out, both challenger and champion our out flat with Selena's eyes glazed and stunned. Tsubaki is out on her back, a face under the authority of pain. Her finds it out of the equation of getting to her feet at this point, knees are probably blown or near to it. She knows Selena is prone, she can see the end of the match in sights, she can see the championship coming back to her….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tsubaki rolls onto her stomach…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Reaches And Moves A Inch Closer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And A Inch Closer…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

Another Inch Closer….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One Final Pull…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

AND COMES TO REST OVER SELENA'S TORSO, ENOUGH TO BE DELCARED A PIN!

"SHE'S GOT HER COVERED…." Joey shouts…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!...3?...Where's 3?

"SHE GOT HER!" Joey exclaims…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

But A Quick Yaw To The Camera Reveals **SELENA'S BLACK BOOT JUST BARELY RESTING UPON THE BOTTOM ROPE!**

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" Critic exclaimed, in complete shock.

"YES! SHE LIVES! OUR KILLER QUEEN LIVES!" Bennett hollers.

"Talk About Taking A Rope Break To The Extreme!" Joey exclaims. "I never thought I'd use Selena & Extreme in the same sentence in my life!"

"FIGHT FOREVER!...FIGHT FOREVER!...FIGHT FOREVER!" The Scottish Faithful Begin Chanting.

"No! Don't Fight Forever! END THIS, SELENA!" Bennett orders.

o0o

"Tsubaki can't even stand guys…." Joey stuttered.

Tsubaki was holding to the waistline of Selena's attire, the only way she could even be partially vertical. Selena took her boot and lifted it up under Tsubaki's jaw…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…PATHETIC!"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

She kicks Tsubaki back against the ropes, rushes across the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND COMES BACK WITH A VICIOUS KNEE TO THE FACE!

"Light Out!" Critic exclaimed as Selena pulled Tsubaki by the head into the dead center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AUBURNED, RIGHT ON TOP OF THE INTERNATIONAL INSANITY LOGO!

"And For The Third Time Tonight…..Will Three Be Selena's Lucky Number?" Joey asked as Selena slouched down to the mat, hooking the leg.

"SHE HOOKS THE LEG!" Bennett shouted…

1…

….

"HOOKS THE LEG"…

….

2…

….

"HOOKS THE LEG"…

….

 **3!**

 **"HOOKS THE LEG, HALLELJUAH!"**

We receive the opinions of both extremes from the crowd, Cheers Fight Boos (Though The Boos Just Barely Win Out) as the bell can be heard ringing.

"Selena's Champion…" Joey says, tainted with a bit of sadness for Tsubaki.

"SOUND MORE EXCITED, JOEY!" Critic orders.

"Ladies And Gentlemen….your…..victor of the bout at 24:38….a-and…new NCW World Women's Champion…..Selena Richardson." Holo announces, slowly and sorrowfully.

"The Killer Queen Is The Champion….Of The WORLD!" Bennett decrees.

The live feed cuts to both competitors flat on their backs, though one is more lively in their eyes than the other (you can guess after that result) as the official banner suddenly pops onto the bottom half of the screen:

 **New Champion!**

 **11** **th** **NCW World Women's Champion!**

 **Selena Richardson!**

Tsubaki, the former champion who had just lost it all, had enough wherewithal to slowly roll toward a corner where she continues favoring both of her knees. Feelings of failure, loss, pain wash across her before pain is the one that ultimate wins out. The crowd is split like Tsubaki's heart, as Selena tries to cushion her crumpled back across the blue buckle with a sharp toothy grin growing across her face.

"It's the Day Every Indy Darling, Every Mark, Every Blind Fool Said Would Never Happen For The Most Sophisticated Lady In Wrestling!" Critic exclaims.

"Tsubaki's Still Rithering In Pain, Knees For Sure Gone-" Joey points out.

"WHO CARES, JOEY! WHO DAMN WELL CARES!" Critic shouts.

"Where's That Wolf With The Belt She Ran Off With Earlier, Protecting It For Our Queen!" Bennett shouts.

Selena staggers up to a stance, but ending up resting upon the blue buckle once more…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As She's Embraced By Two Hugs From Sakura & Elena, The Rest Of The Sophisticated Beauty Who Have Raced Down The Ramp To Congratulate Their Leader & Friend On The Biggest Win In Her Lifetime!

"Look At That Joey, TRUE FRIENDSHIP! That's A Image You'll See Plastered Across Wrestling Sites Tomorrow!" Critic predicts.

"Tsubaki once had a friendship like that with the Female Fo-"

"FORGET About The Female Four, Styles! The Days Of Old Are Gone! It's A Fresh Day On Electric! The Age Of The Killer Queen Has Begun! The Rule Of Sophisticated Beauty Is Upon Us!" Bennett declares.

"…more like the Black Queen…." Joey grumbled as Finnegan presents the championship belt in the center of the ring, Selena snatching it with both hands as Sakura & Elena somewhat push Finnegan aside. She stares close up into the ornate detail of the center plate for long as can be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Sakura & Elena Voluntarily Do The Honors Of Buckling The Championship Belt Around The New Champion's Waist! Before She Is Flanked By Her Sisters In Arms, All Clad With Championship Gold, As The Metal Plates Reflect The Flashes From Ringside Photographers.

"Like or not, I certainly don't, a good portion of Glasgow doesn't. We have a new World Women's Champion, her name is Selena Richardson, and she rules well….what should really be called the Golden Beauty at this point." Joey says, pointing out the fact that Sakura & Elena also are the new Tag Team Champions for the women's roster….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Selena breaks from her friends, which confuses them initially…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Selena GRABS Tsubaki And Pulls Her Out Into The Center Of The Ring.

"Come On Now, What Else Do You Got To Do? You're the Champion, Isn't That Enough For Your Ego!" Joey shouts…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

Tsubaki Tries To Raise Her Head AND THEN HAS IT SMOTHERED BACK INTO THE CANVAS BACK SELENA'S BOOT.

"BOW! BOW TO YOUR QUEEN!" Selena shouts as she repeatedly keeps pressing Tsubaki's head down to the mat forcing the former champion into a bowing position at her feet.

"Alright, Get Tsubaki Out Of There! This Is Humiliating!" Joey cries out as now the crowd as almost completely turned upon Selena for this act.

"This Is Hilarious!" Bennett says just to spite Joey.

"Of Course It Would Be To You!" Joey shouts back.

"YOUR ALL SLUTS! YOUR ALL SLUTS! YOUR ALL SLUTS!" The Glaswegians are heard chanting as we are given our final images of this 'cornation' if you will, Tsubaki forced to look as if she's bowing to the new champion and the Sophisticated Beauty as a whole.

A static transition gives as a still of the Dragon Tamer & The Southern Warrior, Who Has Prime's Gold Draped Across His Shoulder. The audio of the disgusted crowd heard over it while Joey tries to change gears.

"We about to go from one World Title Match to another. We just saw the landscape of Electric change, I can only hope that is a sign of things to occur for Prime. The JUDAS of NCW puts up the World Heavyweight Championship against Hiccup Haddock. Sokka is a gambling man, and the stipulation of Loser Leaves NCW has been added. Someone's going home with everything, someone's going home with nothing." Joey declares.

"We In Vegas? I Thought We Were In Glasgow?" Critic asked.


	20. NCW International Insanity Part 6

And instrumental variation of "High Voltage" by AC/DC as quick cuts of various highlights from both Prime & Electric wrestlers are shown in blue while we get a voice over from DXP.  
"Northern Carnage Wrestling Shall Return To Pay-Per-View, LIVE From The Lone Star State! NCW Makes Its Return To San Antonio At The Historic Freeman Coliseum For HIGH VOLTAGE! Ticket Are On Sale Now, Don't Hesitate Before The Place Is All Sold Out!"

 **NCW**

 **HIGH VOLTAGE**

 **Freeman Coliseum – San Antonio, TX - July 23rd – 7 PM EST**

The music soon cuts to "Gimme The Prize" by Queen, this time vocals included as various shots of the NCW Arena at dusk are show before the image goes blurry as the voice of DXP returns.

"August Shall Be Known As The Month Of Tournaments! The Road To WrestleWars Have Many Twist And Turns, But There Is Only One Golden Path Per Brand! August 3rd-6th NCW Hosts Its First Ever Empress Of Wrestling Tournament! The Winner Of This Elimination Tourney Will Be Guaranteed A Shot At The NCW World Women's Championship At WrestleWars IV! All Four Nights Hosted At The NCW Arena In Johnstown, PA!"

 **Empress Of Wrestling**

 **NCW Arena- Johnstown, PA**

 **Night 1- August 3** **rd** **\- 7PM EST**

 **Night 2-August 4** **th** **-7 PM EST**

 **Night 3-August 5** **th** **-7 PM EST**

 **Night 4- August 6** **th** **-7 PM EST**

We swap images with various shots of the city of Chicago; both day and night, all quick time lapses before the screen flashes and stills of each venue being announced become blurred in the background.

"The Road To Glory Series RETURNS To NCW! But This Time With A Twist! Its Now Round Robin! 16 Of Prime's Finest Will Have Their Endurance But To The Test As They Battle Across The Windy City! The Winner Gets A Shot At The NCW World Heavyweight Championship At WrestleWars IV!"

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 1-**

August 11th-The Metro- Chicago, IL-

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 2-**

August 12th- The Metro- Chicago, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 3-**

August 15th- Bottom Lounge- Chicago, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 4-**

August 16th- Bottom Lounge- Chicago, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 5-**

August 19th- Aragon Ballroom- Chicago, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 6-**

August 20th- Aragon Ballroom- Chicago, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 7-**

August 22nd- Welsh-Ryan Arena- Evanston, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 8-**

August 24th- Odeum Expo Center- Villa Park, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 9-**

August 25th- Odeum Expo Center- Villa Park, IL

 **-Road To Glory IV Night 10-**

August 27th- All-State Arena- Rosemont, IL

(Static Transition)

 **Hiccup Haddock vs. Sokka ©- NCW World Heavyweight Championship- No DQ- Loser Leaves NCW**

The PPV had run for sure approaching the four hour mark, but it was difficult to comprehend that fact do to the crowd not showing a speck of fatigue. They had been packed into the SSE Hydro since 7, some even as early as 5. Many were still trying to wrap their heads around that and the fact a new NCW World Women's Champion had been crowned. It wasn't until Stephen DeAngelis's voice came over the PA system in the building that everyone was snapped back into focus.

"Ladies And Gentlemen, The Following Contest Is Your MAIN EVENT Of The Evening! It Is Scheduled For One Fall And Is For The NCW World Heavyweight Championship….There Are No DQs, The Loser Must Leave NCW. Your Referee In Charge, Senior Official, Jim Molineaux!" Stephen announced to a deafening boo.

"Ah yes, Glasgow with such open arms to our Senior Official, I see." Joey sarcastically quipped before the house lights dimmed.

We phase to a arcing view of the arena before facing to the blacked out stage, with just the titantrons working. A interlude of music set to hype anyone begins simple enough for growing more and more stronger. The titantrons goes to a wooden texture, with various Norse symbols being shown. The music sounds almost as if it's a fire alarm slowly warming up. A few cones of orange light are continually scanning the fans in the building as the music intensifies more and more. Soon a few marking are etched in…

4 Time CXWE Hardcore Champion

2 Time CXWE Intercontinental Champion

2 Time CEW World Heavyweight Champion

THE

Dragon Tamer

The sound of a coin flip…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Rainmaker (Tokyo Dome 2017)" by Yonosuke Kitamura flashes through the SSE Hydro as the interior of the structure becomes dowsed in an array of orange, yellow & red. The electronic X alternates between the three. The crowd on their feet, the name of the challenger appears etched in wood on the two titantrons….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Hiccup Haddock walks out onto the ramp, arms down to his side. His head masked in his dragon-esque helmet.

"Hiccup Haddock has been signed to NCW for the entire length of the company's history. That's nearly 5 years…but this is not only the first time he has challenged for the World Championship, but this is the first Pay-Per-View he has ever main evented for the company. And he has been essentially campaigning for this match for the past two months. He was once part of the Extreme Alliance, a co-branded stable between NCW and CXWE. The bulk of said faction is now the foundation for the Three Rivers Syndicate. That being our new world tag team champions, Prime's General Manager, and Hiccup's opponent tonight. Tsubaki and a certain other wrestler we will keep quiet went their own separate ways from the group. That left Hiccup in the dust. The rest of the stable have found success in NCW except for Hiccup. He, like everyone in this building tonight, are irate by the actions of the TRS. Hiccup swallowed the bitter pile for those 5 years, he let the company progress in the direction of Crash vs. Chris, the two year reign of terror for the women's division. The reason he finally spoke out now is that the fact of the matter is Sokka couldn't let nature take its course. He like the rest of the TRS were jealous of the success of others. They saw that there days at the top were going to be coming to a conclusion so what do they do? They trick DXP into giving away Prime and thereby with Streak giving them complete control over the male roster. They call it restoration, I call it ego. And I damn well hope Hiccup chokes out that judas Sokka with the Dragon's Bite and kicks his a** out of this place!" Joey shouted, unleashing his pent up frustration throughout Hiccup's walk to the ring.

"First NCW main event, the nerves will get to him, he is going to crumble when Sokka cracks out all the classic instruments of violence he's patented. He's our Tommy Dreamer, he is our Innovator of Violence." Critic claimed.

"HE WAS! HE FREAKIN WAS! THEN HE DECIDED TO GO ON A POWER TRIP AND BOOT CRASH OUT OF THE COMPANY BECAUSE HE KNEW HE WAS NOT ABLE TO BEAT HIM IN A FAIR FIGHT!" Joey shouted.

"Alright, calm down Mr. Loose Cannon." Bennett replied.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'VE SEEN THESE MEGA FACTIONS BEFORE! THEY KILL PROMOTIONS! IT KILLED WCW! IT DAMN NEAR KILLED TNA! PLEASE, IF THERE IS A GOD OUT THERE, LET HIM GIVE HICCUP THE POWER TO END THIS MEGA FACTION BEFORE IT KILLS NCW!" Joey declared.

"….You cool?" Critic asked.

"I'll be cool when Hiccup chokes the life out of Sokka." Joey grumbled as the Dragon Tamer was now standing in the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As He Unfolds His Arms, False Purple Wings Webbing The Arm And Sides Are Lifted Up For All To See. Two Gusts Of Air Are Heard As Hidden Air Cannons Sends Orange Streamers Out Into The Air, The Hard Camera Abruptly Zooming Out TO Catch The Entire Scene.

The music began to fade, may it be for the last time it fades? We know the stipulation Streak is enforcing in all world title matches; Loser Leaves Town…

[I'm Become, I'm Become, I'm Becoming]

[I'm Become, I'm Become, I'm Becoming]

"Judas" by Fozzy is heard by all in the SSE Hydro. Camera views fade to the drone that flies across the fans and focuses on the stage as the house light had been restored briefly before everything goes completely dark.

[You Are Beautiful On The Inside]

[You Are Innocence Personified]

[And I Will Drag You Down]

[And Sell You Out]

[Run Away]

A select number of blue lights are activated within the building, a slight amount of pyro fog blows across the ramp.

[I Am Cold Like December Snow]

[I Have Carved This Soul Made Of Stone]

[And I Will Drag You Down]

[And Sell You Out]

[Embrace By The Darkness, I'm Losing The Light!]

The rest of the lights turn on, white in color.

[Encircled By Demons I Fight!]

[What Have I Become?]

[Now That I've Betrayed]

As the TRS initials appear on the two side titantrons, with all focus coming down upon the ramp as the NCW world Heavyweight Champion appears, holding the title by the very end of its strap and letting it drag across the ramp.

[Everyone That I've Ever Loved And Pushed Them All Away]

[And I Have Been A Slave To The Judas In My Mind]

[Is There Something Left For Me To Save In The Wreckage Of My Life]

[I'm Become, I'm Becoming, I'm Becoming!]

[I'm Become, I'm Becoming, I'm Becoming!]

[Judas In, Judas In My Mind!]

[I'm Become, I'm Become, I'm Becoming!]

[I'm Become, I'm Become, I'm Becoming!]

[JUDAS IN, JUDAS IN MY MIND!]

[JUDAS IN MY MIND!]

(Static Transition)

"At this moment, the TRS own every Prime championship. Renton retained the TV silver, tag team gold went to Danny and Tucker. Drew Cage has the Hypersonic Title. Sokka walked into Glasgow with the World title. The weight of the Prime locker room, the control of Prime, lays upon the shoulders of Hiccup. He has to take the NCW World Heavyweight title, he got to….otherwise he must walk away for good." Joey states, as Hiccup tugs at the ropes in the red corner. Cut to a contrasting view from a ringside camera featuring the far more laid back Sokka. He's taken the time for a quick lounge as he sprawls out across the blue buckle. Casually he waves to a fan, then flips off another with a grin.

"I Love When My Plans Come To Pass!" He boasts to the 10k Scots.

"He's crediting himself for this turnout?!" Joey asks in disgust.

"He is the world champion, Joey. Of course it's all because of him." Critic adds.

The bell at long last sounds, crowds volume spikes, herd cam tightens in to the ring. Hiccup is eager to start as he marches to the center of the ring. Sokka seems displeased he got to break from his 'relaxation' and get ready to fight.

Sokka has a far more loose posture to Hiccups stern and determined stance, as the Southern Warrior offers out his hand with a lock up. Hiccup cautiously glances, crowd is warding him off from accepting the lock.

Hiccup gingerly looks to accept…

…

…

…

…

…

And HICCUP CATCHES A QUICK SHOT TO THE BOOT FROM SOKKA VIA HIS FREE HAND!

"Hiccup With Quick Reflexes!" Joey exclaims. "STOPPING SOKKA BEFORE HE CAN EVEN DEAL A BLOW"

Hiccup Spins Sokka Around, Attempts A Roundhouse Kick That Is Ducked…

…

…

…

…

…

AND HEADBUTT! For Sure Rattling Both Their Minds! Hiccup Drops To A Knee, Other Leg Splaying Out To Stop His Fall! Sokka Drives The Bottom Of His Boot Into The Top Hiccup's Shoulder.

"Sokka's Now Stomping Upon The Right Trapezium! Going To Weaken It, Possibly Trying To Ensure The Dragon Tamer Finisher Of Haddock Is Thrown Out The Equation! He Stomps Again!" Joey exclaims as more stomps come down upon the shoulder and back. Hiccup though is able to hook a leg of Sokka's with the free left arm and yanks Sokka down to the canvas. The Tamer Of Dragons is back to a stance, tossing Sokka into the upper right hand corner of the ring.

"F*** HIM UP HICCUP, F*** HIM UP! F*** HIM UP HICCUP, F*** HIM UP!" The entirety of Glasgow chanted down upon the ring, Hiccup punching, chopping & kicking Sokka till its slouched down the mat.

"Sokka's Being Pummeled! This Early On He's Stunned! I Didn't Think The Scrawny Dragon Lover Had Anything In Him!" Bennett exclaimed.

"He's a tough bastard, I that much. He's no Southern Warrior Though…NO DON'T BRING IT OUT HERE!" Critic exclaimed as Hiccup kicks Sokka out upon the commentary table.

"Too Much, Too Soon!" Bennett cried. "How many tables we've broken thus far tonight? Hiccup, you protect Dragons, start a new movement and protect tables!"

But Sokka rolls off the commentary able quickly, onto the grimy floor. Hiccup had gotten himself up on top of the turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

AND DROPS AN AXE HAMMER OVER SOKKA'S HEAD!

"…The Judas's Lights Are Knocked Out Via That Axe Hammer Of Hiccup!" Joey exclaims. "And It's a Shame It Didn't Take His Damn Head Off!"

Hiccup bashed Sokka's head off the barricade, but his second try to cause further head damage lead to him getting shoved over the rim of the barricade by Sokka.

(Static Transition)

"We're only five minutes into what's SUPPOSE to be this championship match." Joey states.

"Looks more like Walmart at 8 in the morning on Black Friday." Bennett described the brawl unfolding.

"Hiccup feels like he's carrying the weight of the entire company upon his shoulders, he's going to do whatever he can to pry the World Title out of the clutches of the TRS." Critic states.

Sokka was in the midst of a shoving battle with Hiccup, their hands weaving through those of fans who are completely enveloping the scene of carnage, security rushing through and trying to catch up to the brawl which had left behind the path that looked more like a debris trail from a tornado. They've reached the edge of the floor seating area outlined by barricades; the giant X created out of lighting rigs is overshadowing them.

Hiccup is stopped in whatever he was attempting to hit the champion with and is dumped out and over the barricade, into what we'll dub "shuffle space" (since the only way to move up this tiny sub-aisle between barricade & ramp was to shuffle). Sokka hops over the barricade and beings pounding Hiccup's back into the side of the black runaway-esque ramp several times before trying some type of short run big boot that only hits the ramp as Hiccup slumps aside.

"Sokka misses, stubbed his foot!" Joey exclaims as Hiccup gets back to his feet, kicks Sokka in the gut to cause him to drop to a knee. Perfect for Hiccup to execute a step-up enzugiri!

"Enzugiri rattles that Judas' skull!" Joey shouts as Hiccup throws Sokka up onto the ramp proper.

"Now Hiccup…is….climbing?" Joey asked as rather join his foe on the ramp, Hiccup opts instead to try and scale up something that appears could be used as ladder but obviously not meant to be used for that purpose. Its part of the light rigging!

"….Hiccup's on the lighting rigs!" Joey exclaims.

"Hiccup, I don't what your doing but its not going to end well." Bennett states.

"He's been around dragons a little too long, he thinks he can freakin fly!" Critic cries out as Hiccup carefully positions himself on part of the diagonal trusses that create part of the lighting 'X'. It quivers when he is fully onboard it. Sokka has no idea what's looming above him as he struggles to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

AUDIO SPIKES WHEN HICCUP DROPS FROM THE LIGHTING RIGGING AND HITS A DEVASTING DDT THAT DRIVES THE CRANIUM OF SOKKA INTO THE RAMP!

"OH MY GODDDDD!" Joey shrieked over the "NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" chants.

(Static Transition)

"….DAMN, THE DIVING ELBOW!" Joey exclaims as Sokka connects perfectly with the diving elbow drop that's near perfect dead center in the ring, just unfortunately its executed by the one everyone wishes will keel over in the bought. Sokka hooked the leg fo the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.799 and Hiccup kicks out!

"Hiccup for the moment stays in NCW!" Joey states.

Sokka briefly looks surprised, but is quick to forget about the kickout…and begins waving his hand towards the direction of the ramp.

"And Sokka's….now calling to the back….." Joey stated in a rather confused tone as the crowd's hatred only grew stronger just inferring to who Sokka was waving for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As The Entirety Of The TRS Raced Out To The Ringside Area!

"Here's The Interference!" Joey shouted in rage.

"And The Riot By The Sound Of Things!" Bennett added.

"What's….What Are Danny & Tucker Holding?" Critic asked.

"….Those Are…..THOSE ARE GUSSET PLATE CROSSES!" Joey exclaimed. "We Saw Sokka Use A Gusset Plate Cross To Attack Hiccup On Prime! I Was Hoping They Would Have Stayed Behind In Dublin!" Joey exclaimed.

The good news for Hiccup was that the Three Rivers Syndicate for the moment were only lingering at ringside….the bad news is that TWO Gusset Plate Crosses Had Been Slid Into The Ring! Referee Molineaux looked infuriated but Sokka shouted his reminder of the No DQ rule in effect and Molineaux was forced to just take a step back and await a pinfall or submission to come out of whatever Sokka had planned for Hiccup with the crosses.

Some further scuffling and wrestling between the two for a couple moments that Sokka easily wins, the Southern Warrior soon has possession of one of the crosses. Hiccup ensures he tries to fight it out of his control but gets stomped on for his troubles. Sokka eventually props the cross up in the corner, and looks for sure to wanting to whip Hiccup into it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But The Irish Whip is blocked at the last possible moment and Hiccups is able to counter with a partial Short-Arm Lariat…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOLLOWED UP BY A GERMAN SUPLEX THAT SENDS SOKKA NECK AND BACK FIRST UPON THE OTHER GUSSET CROSS!

"GERMAN SUPLEX TO HELL!" Joey exclaims.

(Static Transition)

"Whats…..What's Sokka Doing!?" Joey asked as Hiccup was laid out from a hard discus elbow. Sokka's back was bleeding from the early impact on the gusset plates, but that hadn't scared him away in the slightest from trying to utilize them. He's seen prying at a particular plate….and eventually succeeds and tearing away from the wooden cross.

"GET ME TAPE!" He is heard shouting.

"…Sokka….w-why do you need tape?" Critic nervously asked, fans restating Soka's demand.

"GET THE MAN TAPE! GET THE MAN TAPE! GET THE MAN TAPE! GET THE MAN TAPE! GET THE MAN TAPE! GET THE MAN TAPE!"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Those Fans Moments Later Soon Regret Chanting That As Renton Slides Into The Ring A Small Roll Of Electric Tape That Sokka Uses…To Tape The Plate To The Bottom Of His Boot, Jagged Side Pointing Out!

"Sokka's Turned His Boots Into Makeshift Cleats!" Joey exclaims.

"The Southern Warrior's Recoling! Ice Breaker's Coming Up….Hiccup, You Can Kiss NCW Goodb-" Bennett begins to decree as Sokka rushes out of the corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

BUT HICCUP DODGES AT THE LAST SECOND…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SOKKA ACCIDENTLY TAKES OUT RENTON THURSTON (Who'd Become A Bit Too Eager And Like Other TRS Members Had Started Standing On The Ring Apron To Oversee The Match), THE GUSSET PLATE RIPPING RIGHT INTO HIS FACE!

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Joey shouts as Sokka is taken aback by the accidental Ice Breaker to his own TRS teammate, the Television Champion dropping and whacking off the barricade as Brad & Mako rushed to check on his condition, the rest of the group looking on with shock and worry. But the crowd loved every inch of the accidental Ice Breaker.

"YOU F***ED UP! YOU F***ED UP! YOU F***ED UP!" The fans chanted as Sokka turned back around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND HAD THE FRONT OF HIS BODY RIPPED APART BY THE OTHER GUSSET PLATE CROSS!  
"HICCUP TEARING APART BOTH SIDES OF SOKKA, OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD!" Joey shrieks again.

"HICCUP'S GONE MENTAL! CALL THE GUYS IN WHITE SHIRTS!" Critic cries out.

Hiccup eventually pulls the Gusset Cross off and places it aside, placing the bloodied Sokka onto his shoulders and hobbling back into the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

AND EXECUTES THE DRAGON TAMER!

"DRAGON TAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Joey bellows.

"The TRS Are Going Ballistic!" Bennett points out as Hiccup quickly hooks the leg as tight as he can, for his job depends on it…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THRE-NO! Molineaux Is YANKED Out Of The Ring By Various Members Of The TRS Who Panic And Intervene At The Last Possible Moment!

"…DAMMIT!" Joey can only shout as the crowd emotions deflate like a balloon.

(Static Transition)

Sokka was bleeding from the back of his neck, bleeding from his chest. He was heaving, trying to get enough oxygen. Hiccup was gasping for air also, being fueled by the audience around him to keep going, keep fighting for them…..Sokka gave a sloppy punch which Hiccup responded with equal sloppiness…

"Boo!" the crowd echoed as Sokka delivered a stiffer punch, as he is on his knees while Hiccup barely is able to respond. Even if its light, it got a mega reaction…

"YEAH!"

"Boo!"

"YEAH!"

"Boo!"

"YEAH!"

"Boo!"  
"YEAH!"

"Boo!"…

…

"BOOO!"

Sokka was now up to one leg, kneeling and getting off stronger punches…

"BOOO!"

"BOOO!"

"BOOO!"

 **"YEAH!"**

But Hiccup Fires Back By Jumping To A Stance And Knocking Sokka Crazy!

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"  
Hiccup charged at the dazed Sokka for a clothesline, but Sokka ducks and runs. Hiccup charges towards Sokka AND ATES THE GUSSET PLATE AIDED ICE BREAKER!

"OH NO! OH NO! THAT'S THE GUSSET PLATE BOOT!" Joey exclaimed.

"Boot Of DOOOOOOM!" Critic decrees in an over the top manner as Hiccups momentum became suddenly dashed, both hands covered his face as he was riving in pain.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd chants..

…

…

..

….

…

…

..

…

..

…

…

…

AS SOKKA LIMBS TO THE CORNER, NEARLY FALLING FROM EXHAUSTION BUT GETTING HOLD OF ONE OF THE COMPLETE GUSSET CROSSES…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND BODY PRESSES DOWN ONTOP OF HICCUP'S BACK WITH IT SPLAYED OUT UNDERNEATH HIM!

"OOOOH! OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's Surfing A Sea Of Blood!" Bennett cried out as Sokka hollered at Molineaux to come over and make the count…

…

…

…

..

…

…

1…

…

…

…

"No-No-No-No-No!" Joey repeated…

2…

…

…

…

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Critic chanted…

…

…

…

2.99, KICKOUT! KICKOUT! HICCUP ENDURES AND KICKS OUT!

"HICCUP FINDS THE WILL TO SURVIVE!" Joey exclaims as the crowd jumps to their feet, Sokka's grin of victory swaps for a open jaw of shock.

(Static Transition)

Sokka's starting to slowly extending a knee, and then both. He's trying to pry his way out of the Dragon Bite!

"Sokka's trying to break free. Tighter, Hiccup, Lock It On Tighter! Your Career Depends On It!" Joey shouts…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hold Is Still Locked On….But Hiccup's Shoulders Are Floating Off The Mat…

…

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

AND SOKKA DROPS HIM ONTO THE GUSSET PLATE CROSS!

"OH S***, S***, S***, HICCUP'S BACK GOTTA BE LOOSE HAMBURGER AT THIS POINT!" Critic shouts, Sokka dropping back down to the canvas in exhaustion. Hiccup doesn't even flinch in pain, although its clear by his face that he can feel ever cut being made.

"Sokka's moving, he's just barely there!" Bennett exclaims as Sokka can be seen fighting with all his might to get to his feet, the entirety of the Three Rivers Syndicate hammering the ring to rally their champion as the crowd tries to will on Hiccup…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ICE BREAKER! Hiccup is cut down the moment he stands, Sokka falls on topof him and covers while counting with his free hand…

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

3!

"Sokka's Killed Hiccup's NCW Career!" Joey shouts, venom staining the delivery that matches the boos emanating from 10,000 mouths within the SSE Hydro as the bell rings. Sokka drops the raised arm, laying over his fallen victim. He's only brought to his feet by his partners in crime who all flood into the ring to celebrate….and more particularly rub it into the face of every single person in the building.

"….Ladies and Gentlemen your winner of the match….and Still NCW World Heavyweight Champion….Sokka." Stephen announces with great chagrin.

"Welp, Crash's going to have company down at the unemployment line." Critic states.

"I Thought For Sure Hiccup Had It With The Dragon Bite!...I THOUGHT FOR SURE!" Joey cried out, reflecting the feelings of everyone in the audience as the bloodied Sokka was held up to his feet as the championship was draped back over his shoulder. Hiccup laid motionless, face down upon the bloodied canvas. Multiple marks in his back revealed how much it took to finally put him down and be booted out of NCW unceremoniously by the Three Rivers Syndicate.

(Static Transition)

"Judas" by Fozzy died out at the command of Tucker waving it off. He had a wired microphone pulled into the ring, and was looking to speak on behalf of the entire stable he was apart of….but the fans are not having any of it.

"YOU'RE ALL WANKERS! YOU'RE ALL WANKERS! YOU'RE ALL WANKERS! YOU'RE ALL WANKERS!" The entirety of the SSE Hydro's occupants declare.

"GLASGOW!...a couple years back, I promised that a Dawn was coming….well. Not only have it come, its here. Here to stay. Today is the DAY of The TRS! On This Day, June 11th, You Have All Bear Witness To The Greatest Performance By A Faction In All Of Wrestling History! Glasgow You Have Blessed By The Three Rivers Syndicate…FEATURING!" Tucker shouts before stepping aside from the rest of the group.

"The Fire Bending, Case Breaking, Superstar, Mako!" Tucker announced to little to no response.

"The Dashing Brad Carbunkle!" Tucker introduced to a bit louder response.

"The 10th Wonder Of The World Who Says FU To The Universe….Ben Tennyson!"

"Our Newest Compadre….And The Standard Bearer Of The Hypersonic Division…Drew Mother F****in Cage!" Drew's introduction garner a major spike of heat to which he merely looks down at his championship wrapped around his waist.

"The….REAL Whole Damn Deal….The GREATEST Mecha Pilot! Accompanied Eureka….Your Television Champion, Renton Thurston!"

"Fictional Wrestling's Most Underrated Talent…Whose Been Screwed Out Of The Hall Of Fame ANNUALLY…The Backbone Of The FWMs Most Historic Federations….And One Half Of The NCW World Tag Team Champions….My Good Friend, Danny Phantom!"

"And The Title's Co-Holder…Mr. Too Fine, Your's Truly, Tucker Foley!"

"But Let Us Not Forget The Creative Mastermind Behind What Your Seeing Today, The Man Who Ignited The Fire Under All Of Our A**es And Started The TRS. He's Hard At Work In The Back, But Let Us Not Forget Steven "STREAK" Chamberlain!"

"And of course….The Crowd Jewel Of The TRS! Its Most Important Because The NCW World Heavyweight Championship Around This Man's Waist. Glasgow, Rise And Applaud Your Reigning, Defending Champion….The Innovator Of Violence…The Heart And SOUL Of NCW….The Southern Warrior….SOKKA!" Tucker announced to the loudest boos of all for the night, Sokka taking the microphone away from Tucker.

"We Are The Three Rivers Syndicate, We Have CURED NCW Of Its Problems, And We Are Its Prophets To The End Of Time! TRS FOR EVAH!" Sokka announces before dropping the microphone. The anthem of the TRS "Shoot 'Em" by [Q] Brick blasts through the audio speakers as Sokka drops to his knees, both hands raised up with three fingers showing as the rest of the faction closes in around him, only holding the gesture on one hand.

"On What Should Have Been The Brightest Day In This Company's History, NCW Going Live On PPV In A Land Foreign To It. This Bright Day Has Become Eclipsed By The Official Takeover Of The Company By The TRS! Those Bastards Have Forced Hiccup Haddock Out Of NCW, They Control All The Belts On Prime! This Isn't A Bright Day, This Is A Dark Day!...We Can Only Hope For A Better Turn Of Events In July At High Voltage…" Joey ponders, as the NCW copyright appears in the bottom right hand corner of the screen before the pay-per-view fades to black.


	21. NCW Electric 6-15-Y5

**NCW Electric 13 – June 15** **th** **Year 5 – SSE Hydro – Glasgow, Scotland, UK**

 ***The Following Program Contains Scenes Of Violence, Strong Language And Other Elements That Do Not Reflect The Views Of TBS Or NCW And May Not Be Suitable For Younger Audiences. Viewer Discretion Is Advised.***

The program fades from black, as we are taken back to the SSE Hydro, the night of International Insanity. We're given a alternate, far for amateur view of the ring com

Armed to the hard camera from the PPV but the audio remains the same. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the tenth Women's Champion in NCW, who looks to be completely exasperated and favoring both knees as she struggles to try and get to her feet but failing repeatedly. Standing above her was the Auburn Beauty, the head of the Sophisticated Beauty, and NCWs residential bratty b**** Selena Richardson.

"Tsubaki can't even stand guys…." Joey stuttered.

Tsubaki was holding to the waistline of Selena's attire, the only way she could even be partially vertical. Selena took her boot and lifted it up under Tsubaki's jaw.  
"…PATHETIC!" The Auburn Beauty shouts...

…

…

…

She kicks Tsubaki back against the ropes, rushes across the ring…

…

…

…

AND COMES BACK WITH A VICIOUS KNEE TO THE FACE!

"Light Out!" Critic exclaimed as Selena pulled Tsubaki by the head into the dead center of the ring…

…

…

…

AUBURNED, RIGHT ON TOP OF THE INTERNATIONAL INSANITY LOGO!

"And For The Third Time Tonight…..Will Three Be Selena's Lucky Number?" Joey asked as Selena slouched down to the mat, hooking the leg.

"SHE HOOKS THE LEG!" Bennett shouted…

1…

….

"HOOKS THE LEG"…

….

2…

….

"HOOKS THE LEG"…

….

3!

"HOOKS THE LEG, HALLELUJAH!"

The Marks cheer, the casual audience jeer, as the bell is rung to bring forth the end of the match, and the end of a reign.

"Selena's Champion…" Joey says, tainted with a bit of sadness for Tsubaki.

"SOUND MORE EXCITED, JOEY!" Critic orders.

"Ladies And Gentlemen….your…..victor of the bout at 24:38….a-and…new NCW World Women's Champion…..Selena Richardson." Holo announces, slowly and sorrowfully.

"The Killer Queen Is The Champion….Of The WORLD!" Bennett decrees

"Mayhem" by Halestorm began with the musical opening as an assortment of shots of various wrestlers on the Electric Roster are shown like bolts of lightning.

 _"A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone"_

 _"Where'm I Going To Get Some"_

 _"A little bedlam till I'm coming undone"_

 _"Where'm I going to get some?"  
_

(Suddenly Shot Of Numerous Actions In NCW History Involving Female Wrestlers Are Shown In Brief Flashes)

 _"A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone!"  
_

 _"Where'm I Going To Get Some!?"  
_

 _"Get Some!?"_

 _"Get Some!?"_

 _"A Little Bedlam!"_

 _"Till I'm Coming Undone!"_

 _"Where'm I Going To Get Some!?"_

 _"Get Some!?"_

 _"Get Some!?"_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
_

(Lightning Bolt Causing A Shower Of Sparks Transition)

We cut to Joey Styles standing with microphone in hand in front of the vertex of two curtains: Black on the left with blue NCW logo, White on the right with the pink neon-mimicked Electric logo outlined in silver. It's a basic setup but is a welcomed return to the simpler days of NCW (and you can just barely making out the reflection in Joeys glasses of the reflection of the basement this is all filming in but just ignore that, ignore that).

"Hello everybody once more. I'm Joey Styles, here in the…'high scale' NCW Studios...alright we've never been known for production values but we had our priorities. Those priorities included putting on the best show we possibly could live on a Pay Per View this past Sunday. International Insanity was the largest attended event in The Land of Carnage and tonight we will bring you a new perspective on the Electric end of things from Glasgow. As you saw moments ago one of the top stories to cover is that we crowned a brand new World Women's Champion." Joey introduced and recaps.

"Don't you mean the Coronation Of The Killer Queen." Bennett says in a suave manner, walking into frame with sunglasses and a black blazer on over his contrasting Anime Abandon shirt and tan shorts.

"What in the...hell…" Joey's brain momentarily fries seeing the intriguing style Bennett has going.

"What? I gotta be presentable to the...Killer Queen!" Bennet exclaims.

"You're going to hammer that into everyone's head till we drop ratings, aren't you?" Joey asked, Tossing his arms.

"The only way we will ever losing viewership, Joey, is when we give Joan a mic again." Bennett states.

"Well, as my colleague said we will be seeing…'exclusive' footage from the coronation of not just Selena but the entirety of Sophisticated Beauty. And we will get to the tag team champs soon enough. But first we're going to take you back to the Spirit Championship match where Evelyn Cano hoped to reap the benefits of her fights with the House Sisters by challenging Lucia Sycroin."

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

"Baseball Slide Takes Out Lucia's Legs! Evelyn Got Enough Energy For One More Lunge!" Joey exclaims as Lucia is flat on her back in the center of the ring, Evelyn is visibly fatigued by all measures as she has to use the ropes to guide her toward the turnbuckle. The entirety of the crowd begins stomping their feet in encouragement for the Latina Diva. As she is now climbing up the turnbuckles, getting het footing on the narrow space up top…..

…

…

…

"LATINA SPLASH!" Joey exclaims.

"No way, there is no way Lucia is done!" Bennett exclaimed.

"I don't know Sage, her eyes are closed! Her legs are stiff as board!" Critic added as Evelyn hooked a leg over her shoulder to ensure the pin attempt had an anchor….

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THR-NO! Lucia Gets Her Shoulder Up!

"Uh, NEVERMIND THAT! I NEVER DOUBTED LUCIA! NEVER DOUBTED HER! PLEASE DON'T STANGLE ME LUCIA!" Critic hollered in a quick manner.

(Skip)

Evelyn Throw A Failing Fist At Lucia, But The Lack Of Energy Behind It Only Left Her Knuckles Brushing Lucia's Cheek Rather Than Doing Any Damage. Lucia fires back with a kick to the abdomen, before shoving Evelyn down to the canvas. She backs up to the ropes before rushing for a attempting big boot That Evelyn Finds Enough Energy To Duck Under!

"Evelyn Is Trying To Stay Alive!" Joey exclaims as the Latina Diva rebounds and grbas hold of Lucia's arm. She whips Lucia into the ropes and tries to go for a clothesline…

…

…

…

AND INSTEAD EATS A BIG BOOT OUT OF NOWHERE THAT KNOCK EVELYN INTO NEXT WEEK!

"…..holy s***, Evelyn's KOed!" Critic exclaims as Lucia grabs the head of the downed challenger…

…

…

…

KISS AND TORMENT (Reverse STO)

"The Kiss & Torment!" Joey shouts as Evelyn is spun out upon her back dead center in the ring as Lucia hooks her leg for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"Your Winner Of The Match At 10:31….And STILL NCW Spirit Champion…Lucia Sycroin." Holo announces.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

Cutting to a white painted brick hallway with dark green paint along the trims, we find Evelyn Cano pacing back and forth. Her mind is clearly elsewhere which is why she is spooked when Ai Tanabe walks up from behind and tries to get her attention.

"Um…Evelyn…Evelyn!" Ai has to repeat, tapping the Latina Diva on her shoulder, who squeaked from being caught off guard.

"Oh…its you Ai. W-what do you want, an interview?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah….about your match you had with…Lucia…are…are you okay?" Ai questioned.

"What? Yeah, Yeah-Yeah fine. I failed, I understand, I accept that, If I was in the right mindset I would have had a fair shot." Evelyn rushes to say, trying to break away from Ai, but the interviewer only follows in her shadow further down the hall.

"But, you had moments you nearly beat Lucia. Don't you have anything to say about it? Are you goin to try to go after the Spirit Championship again the future?" Ai asked.

"Look, I might one day….but right now I'm deathly worried about my uncle. You all saw what happened to him…..that-that sick, horrifying Chris….he…..he just…..took…..Johnny….gone, Gone! Nobody knows where he is! Do you know where Johnny is ?" Evelyn frantically asks.

"I….I uh." Ai stuttered, not sure how to respond.

"WHERE IS JOHNNY! WHERE IS JOHNNY! WHAT ARE THE HOUSES DOING TO HIM!" Evelyn shouted, shaking Ai by the shoulders. She was completely worried about what the Taipei Deathmatch with Chris & Johnny has left behind.

"I – DON'T – KNOW! I – DON'T – KNOW!" Ai exclaimed.

Evelyn suddenly snaps bac to her senses, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself.

"…S-sorry…just really worried is all." Evelyn softly said, head hanging down a little as she leaned her back up against the wall. She begins to crumble down to the floor, as both the weight of what's going on with Johnny & her failure to take hold of the Spirit Championship.

"….I f***in blew it." She mutters, her mind now bouncing back to the latter of the thing holding her down.

The camera quickly snaps back up, and we see that the Spirit Champion herself is making her march down the hallway. She glances briefly at the emotionally devastated Evelyn but doesn't even stop, continuing her march of conquest with the belt draped over the shoulders. Ai is visibly looking to want and try and salvage this segment and get some sort of clean message from anyone. He's quick to shove the microphone into Lucia's mouth.

"Uhh….L-Lucia. T-tonight was….was another successful defense…so…w-what will be your next goal?" Ai asks, audibly nervous to be even standing near her. Lucia's disconnected darts onto target with Ai's eyes which sends a shiver down her spine….

…

…

…

But there is no comment from the Last of the Sycroins, as she pushes the microphone out of her face and walks off. Leaving behind a defeated Ai who was unable to get anything out of two wrestlers.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

[Commercial Break]

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

 **Shayne Daniels def. Ryuko Matoi- 8:47**

Shayne was straddled on the top turnbuckle, with Ryuko deltering one punch after another in a attempt to soften her out even more. She grapples the head and looks to be trying a superplex...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Shayne Won't Budge! Each Attempted Is Blocked Before She Begins To Fire Back With Multiple Punches At The Gut!

Ryuko had lost her grip on Shayne and soon Shayne was able to shove her off and down onto the canvas...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND WAS QUICKLY ABLE TO ABOUT FACE AND DROP BACK WITH THE BME! BEST MOONSAULT EVER!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut backstage to Shayne Daniels resting with arms folded across her chest, leaning back in the corner of some room that we never really can figure out where (knowing NCW it probably is just the alternate end of the basement their filming the Joey/Bennet segments in).

"I might have slipped up against Lucia a few weeks back but don't let that make anyone think I'm weak on my own. .It. I just beat Miss Guitar Case Vagabond with the Best Moonsault In This Universe. But I'm not satisfied winning alone. It was great getting to break out slightly but I'm ready to regroup with Ivory when I get back stateside. And you better believe I'm going to use this momentum to rejuvenate both myself and Ivory as we aim to challenge the Sweet B***es for the tag titles. Sooner rather than later!" Shayne declares.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

Speaking of the Women's Tag Team Championship, our next segment is another clip from International Insanity. Taking us back to the final moments of the tag title match. We find San being pulled into Elena's Spider's Web submission hold as the crowd is going ballistic in fear.

"Elena Is Resorting To The Spider's Web!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd continued to plead not to tape out.

San desperately stretched both legs out, trying to find the ropes. Her right goes off toward the center to the ring, her left just within reach. She tries her best to extend it over but the bad knee won't allow her to move it far. She tries to roll toward the other side of the ring, but the first efforts are blunted by Elena who continually repositions herself, trying to increase the pain as the shoulder of San becomes placed under more and more pressure.

"TAP! TAP! TAP!" Sakura was heard shouting from her corner.

"PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" The 10,000+ Glaswegians chanted.

"Oh Man, If She Gives, The Hot Air That Makes Up Her Build Is Going To Blow Away IN All Of Your Faces!" Critic shouted manically.

"She Taps And Sweet Diva Make History!" Bennett exclaimed.

"If San Quits, IF She Quits!" Joey stated, as San didn't look like she had any signs of surrendering.

San Thrashing Her Fist Against The Knees Of Elena! Trying to find some sort of way to escape, some sort of backdoor to get freed from the Spider's Web. Elena visibly is gritting her own teeth from each blow to the knee, either punch inches the pain closer to the bone. But simultaneously San's muscles in the shoulder separate millimeter by millimeter.

Elena has more stamina and briefly lets go after enough punches aggravate her knee. San becomes sprawled out on her back, her upside down gaze aiming toward her corner. She rolls over and makes a desperate attempt to reach the far end of the ring. Crawling, reaching her hand out each time. Nausicaa wants nothing more then to keep San from being hurt any further.

"She inches closer and closer to weakened partner. No matter how much Nausicaa herself has been weakened, she'll take more punishment to ensure her friend isn't sacrificed." Joey states

San gets midway before Elena ultimately snatches hold of her left foot….

…

…

…

San Finds Herself Hand standing For A Moment, Leg Held By Elena….

…

…

…

And A Series Of Jabs From The Foot To The Skull Of Elena Breaks The Hold And Allows San To Be Free On The Other Side Of The Ring!

"SHE SEPERATES, SHE'S FREE! SHE GOT TO TAG IN NAUSICAA! SHE GOT THIS WINDOW TO TAG IN NAUSICAA! TAG HER IN SAN, TAG HER IN!" Joey shouted.

"TAG HER IN AND FAIL JUST LIKE THE E-TERRORIST DID!" Critic adds on.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-" Bennett repeated…

…

…

…

San Makes Once Large Lunge…

…

…

…

AS HER HAND WHIPS THE AIR BEFORE SMACKING THE MAT, NAUSICAA BEING PULLED DOWN FROM THE RING APRON BY SAKURA!

"SAKURA FORCES NAUSICAA TO EAT RING APRON!" Bennett hollers with joy.

"AND SHE ALSO SET OFF A POWDER KEG OF HATRED IN GLASGOW!" Joey shouted over the crowd that was raging more than they ever have all night.

The expression of determination is flushed out with complete heartbreak on the face of San, as Elena moments later grabs the legs of San and pulls her dead center into the ring, trying to tie her knee up with some type of knee bar. San's in visible anguish, but continues to fight as she throws a series of punches at Elena. The first two land the mark, Elena lying flat on the mat and gaining more leverage on the left knee which only causes San more agony.

"OH GOD, OH GOD THE KNEE! THE KNEE IS BEYOND HYPEREXTENSION AT THIS POINT!" San wails.

"That Got To Be It! Just Tap San, Swallow Your Pride, Tap Out!" Bennett hollered.

"PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" The audience were pleading, with Sakura (now back to her own corner) shouting back "TAP, YOU FREAK! TAP, YOU FREAK!"

Elena begins to press the knee into a cross kneebar, the discomfort alone from the knee being repositioned in a way it shoulder never be, added on with the already existing agony, the end result is best expressed in our white the knuckles on San's hands become that try to grasp the canvas for any relief.

"THAT KNEE 'S GOING TO TEAR IF SHE DOESN'T TAP! SAN, DO IT FOR YOUR OWN WELL BEING!" Bennett exclaimed.

But there was no signs that San was even contemplating tapping, or verbally quitting. She gritted her teeth and was still soldering on. Even if it meant permanent damage to her ligaments!

Elena soon realized San's pride was going to block the cross kneebar to infinity, and what seemed like forever at long last gives up and goes back to the Spider's Web, this time ensuring to not only to be trying to dislocate the shoulder but also pressing down upon the side of San's neck to try and cut off blood circulation.

"GOD!" Joey exclaimed. "SHE'S NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!"

"Come On, ELENA JUST KNOCK HER OUT!" Critic pleaded. "MAKE THIS END QUICKLY!"

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO MAKE SAN SUFFER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE TO MAKE THE LOSS EVEN MORE HEARTBREAKING!" Bennett shouted gleefully.

It looked as if something must have intensified the pain as San began to cry out in pain, her right leg flailing around as well. Her face began to go red. Soon though she also was growing shades of Elena's ring attire…

…

…

…

AS THE SEMI-BLOODIED WHITE TOWEL IS TOSSED BY NAUSICAA INTO THE RING!?

"….Wait, what?" Critic asked in complete confusion as Moore turned slightly confused at the towel. But after a few moment pause called for the bell as Nausicaa dove into the ring. Elena didn't see the towel and kept the submission tight till Nausicaa dropped down and pried her off of San, Nausicaa shielding her fallen friend from anymore abuse.

"…..I…..I don't understand…." Bennett stuttered.

Elena back to her corner, she and Sakura paused for a moment. The crowd however understood exactly what had occurred and were not pleased in the slightest. And this dismay from the crowd gave Sweet Diva the approval to celebrate.

"Nausicaa saved San from any more harm. She threw in the towel! The Maidens capitulate!" Joey exclaimed.

"…..ladies and gentleman your winners of the match at 18:24….and…new…NCW World Women's Tag Team Champions…Sweet Diva." Holo solemnly announced as Sakura and Elena eagerly snatched the belts from Moore and raised them high in the air.

"Look at that. You are witnessing history in NCW. Sweet Diva. First ever 2 Time World Women's Tag Champs!" Bennett joyfully yelled.

"History? You want to talk history? Nausicaa throwing in the towel! First time I've ever seen that in NCW. Hell, when was the last time anyone did that in the FWM?" Critic asked. "Nausicaa just embarrassed herself and San. Nausicaa's once again the weakest link."

"Weakest link? WEAKEST LINK!?" Joey shouted. "Did you just not watch the last 20 minutes!?"

"Tis all a blur with you shouting your biased remarks." Critic replies.

"Biased! BIASED! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S BIASED! YOU AND YOUR ANIME COUNTERPART CONTINUALLY TILTING THE TONE OF THE MATCH AGAINST EVERYONE ELSES-" Joey began to shout before suddenly going quiet.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We are sent back to Bennett & Joey at the…'NCW Studios'….with Bennett grinning at having gotten to rehear Joey flip out, and Joey not looking the least bit enthused.

"….I think that's the best evidence to lock you up in the nut house." Bennett stated with humor in his tone.

"Oh will you just shut up." Joey mutters back.

"Weakest link, Joey, shes the weakest link." Bennett antagonizes Joey with.

"….Well, things didn't go any better for the Maidens. We held a post-show press conference with a variety of wrestlers….and…well…let's just say someone crashed the party." Joey muttered.

"…Weakest link." Bennett says again.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

Cut what we assume is backstage at the SSE Hydro. There is a hallway that opens into a small room where the wall perpendicular to the mouth of the hallway is covered in NCW logos & advertisements, with a table covered in a black cloth placed in front of the backdrop. An assortment of camera flashes light up the room made a bit claustrophobic by the variety of interviewers and photographers behind the camera, as the defeated Miyazaki Maidens stagger their way into the room, San shielding her eyes briefly from the camera flashes as Nausicaa takes a seat at the table.

"First of all, Nausicaa, is the towel even a legit way to end a match?"

"San, are you okay? Are you going to need medical attention to you knee?"

"Where do you two go from here?"

"Did you okay the towel throw, San?"

"San, are you going to split from Nausicaa after this?"

All these questions and more were thrusted upon the duo. Nausicaa was the only one trying to answer any, as San was still in her own world mentally. But any answer Nausicaa tried to give was cut short by the next question. It was apparent both were starting to get rather frustrated with all the questions, and with the occasional accusation.

"Does this make your win over Montreal's Finest a fluke?"

"Should Maxine & Remi been in your place in the title match?"

"What, no, of course no…" San exclaims, finally saying something…

…

…

…

AS THOSE WHO ASKED THOSE QUESTIONS, MAXINE & REMI BORDEAUX RUSH THE INTERVIEW AREA AND ATTACK THE MAIDENS!

The Table Is Flipped Up By Remi And Smashed Into The Face Of San, Who Stumbles And Falls Back First On The Floor! Nausicaa Is Beaten Back Into The Hallway By Maxine, Who Grabs Her By The Arm And Whips Her RIGHT Into The Crowd Of Reporters!

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME FLUKES GET ON PAY-PER-VIEW!" Remi shouts

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

[Commercial Break]

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We return from commercial break, with Joey & Bennett still stuck in the 'NCW Studios'.

"As you saw before the break, the Miyazaki Maiden's bad luck in Glasgow was made ten times worse by a uncalled for attack from the Bordeaux Sisters." Joey states.

"Uncalled For?" Bennett asked.

"Uncalled For, YES!" Joey restates, thinking the attack to be completely unnecessary.

"No! Remi & Maxine are THE most underappreciated tag team to ever come in NCW! They lost over and over because that had the wrong guidance, the wrong advice. They would have earned the right to challenge for the tag team championships if it wasn't for the Maidens, plus piss poor management from Joan." Bennett decrees.

"…The attack was STILL uncalled for….but you may be right about the later. Piss Poor Management eventually came to bite Joan in the a** at International Insanity. Take a look." Joey says, signaling for a transition to another clip from the Pay-Per-View

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

"Wait, Remi sliding something dark to Joan." Joey describes, even he can't make it out.

"Its That Signature Game Controller Of Hers!" Critic exclaimed.

"YES! She's Going To Send That Gender Bent Achilles To Dreamworld!" Bennett declared.

"She's going to send her to the hospital with a damn concussion, that's what!" Joey snapped back.

To be accurate, it was a Dual Shock for the PS4. When Joan saw it slide into her hand, wheels began to turn. She found the last of the strength she needed to get back to her feet for one final time in this match. Referee distracted, Pyrrha distracted she raced toward the Invincible Girl…

…

…

…

THE CROWD SUDDENLY ERUPTS, GIVING WARNING TO PYRRHA…

…

…

…

WHO SWERVES AND THE GAME CONTROLLER FRACTURES AT THE HANDLE WHEN IT STRIKES MAXINE DIRECTLY IN THE FACE!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

Joan froze in her tracks, seeing one of her 'students' falling down onto the ramp, head snapping off of it as blood was for sure rising on her cheek. The destroyed controller still in hand as Moore snatches it away from her.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" The crowd chants on repeat…

…

…

…

AS PYRRHA DRAGS JOAN DOWN TO THE MAT IN THE CENTER OF THE RING AND APPLIES THE ACHILLES LOCK FOR A SECOND TIME!

"ACHILLES LOCK! ACHILLES LOCK!" Critic shrieks.

"NO!...NO! DON'T TAP JOAN! DON'T TAP!" Bennett yells as the crowd is chanting otherwise…

…

…

…

AND JOAN BEGINS TO SMACK HER HAND AGAINST THE CANVAS ON REPEAT, MOORE CALLING FOR THE BELL!

"PYRRHA SUBMITS THE GAMER CHAMP!" Joey alls, for sure to go on some sort of highlight reel months from now.

"Fluke, FLUKE!" Bennett cries out.

"Thank god! I'll take RWBY generics over screaming Piper-wanna be any day." Critic claims.

"You're Winner Of The Contest At 10:04, Pyrrha Nikos!" Holo announces, fans delighted to hear the official decision.

Pyrrha relinquished the hold at the sound of the winning bell, rolling back toward the corner and resting her head upon the blue corner pad. Up close, we notice the scrap that turned into a cut that become a small gash above the eye, blood the same shade of her hair pooling up but not dripping. After gaining her composure, her right hand clung to the top rope and brought her back to a vertical stance. She groggily stumbled to the center of the ring, with Moore raising her right arm in victory, with left arm having gone limp.

"Joan has been silenced by the Invincible Girl. Pyrrha Nikos has established herself in the company. Joan Rivera is out of sight, out of mind. Pyrrha can aim her focus at developing her legacy in the company." Joey decreed.

"How does this silence Joan? She's still right dammit! Watch it! Pyrrha is going to get on a ego trip and place Electric in a reign of terror if she would ever gain a championship. It certainly won't be tag team gold. Nobody in there right mind would team with a Trojan Horse like her." Bennett claimed.

"What is this Trojan Horse crap, anyways?" Joey snapped back.

"She comes in all nice and sweet, wins the crowd over…..then she manhandles control of the roster. Just like Ko-"

"WHO?" Critic abruptly cut in.

Pyrrha weaved through the ropes stepping out to the ramp and began her victory stroll to the back. Left arm hanging without any control, she lifts just right before turning her back to the crowd. Leaving behind the 10,000 fans who have now been officially won over by her and a disorientated foe.

Joan had her hands glued to her foot, which that along with the leg had been completely torn to shreds by the two Achilles Locks that had occurred in the 10 minute contest. She throws herself against the ropes on the bottom set of ropes positioned with the hard camera. Battered, Exhausted, and for sure fuming about the loss; attention shifts toward the Bordeaux Sisters gathered along the apron below the red corner. Maxine was favoring her face, blood seeping from the jagged cuts formed by the controller shot.

"Both Joan and her prodigies are p***ed it appears, and its all Joan's fault." Joey declared…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As The Crowd Sudden Began To Explode With A Pop…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS JOAN IS LEVELED FROM BEHIND BY A SIX FOOT BLACK HAIRED WOMAN WHO EXECUTES A BUZZSAW KICK!

"WHAT ON EARTH, WHO IS!?" Joey asked.

"THAT'S RENA WILLIAMS!" Critic exclaimed.

"WHO?" Bennett asked, completely lost as to what is transpiring.

"I THOUGHT SHE LEFT!" Joey shouted.

"I HEARD RUMORS SHE WENT TO WRESTLE IN PROGRESS OR ICW, APPARENTLY THOSE RUMORS HAVE JUST BEEN CONFIRMED!" Critic exclaims.

Rena Williams, a former member of the original Gamer Generation along with Joan & Knives Chu. Back in a NCW ring for the first time in nearly four years, and looking into the eyes of her replacements; GameGen2.0. Rena looked down at the fallen Gamer Champ, before plucking her back up and grapevines both arms.

"TAKE YOUR SHOTS!" Rena ordered at the two Canadians who initially remained idel on the ring apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE GIVING FAREWELL WAVES TO JOAN, THEN KNOCKING HER OUT COLD WITH DUAL SUPERKICKS!  
"SUPAKICK!" Critic sings.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut to a hallway (jeez, how many hallways does the Hydro have!?), as Rena Williams walks past the camera and rounds the corner and begins to be moving away with her back to the viewer.

"Rena! Hey Rena, Wait!" Someone can be heard calling out. Its Remi Bordeaux, along with Maxine, rushing around the corner and following the Lone Alpha down the hall.

"What Are We Going To Do Next? Where Shall We Go From Here?" Maxine asked.

"….We?...There's No We, Girls." Rena simply states.

"Well….what do you mean?" Remi asked.

"We just….we just….all three of us just put Joan in her place! I thought…." Maxine begins spattering.

"We thought you'd give us the right direction, the right management, not Joan's 'advice'." Remi declares.

"…..You want advice?...Fine. You two are a good tag team who could be a GREAT tag team. But you're not. Because of the reason you just said. You feel like you NEED help, need direction. I learned from Joan one thing….and that's NEVER put your fate into someone else's hands. They'll just use you for their own self-interest. That's what Joan did to me and it nearly destroyed my career. Joan did the same s*** to you two and you both know that. Too late to go back, you already severed ties with her. Do yourselves a favor and grown a freakin backbone like you did out there tonight. Don't take s*** from anyone, give the fans the middle finger. Everyone thinks in this day and age you gotta be together with others or there's something wrong with you. Bulls***. You can achieve something twice as fast on your own then being bogged down by some 10 person think tank….you got that?" Rena asked, only receiving a nod as an answer from the Bordeaux's.  
"Don't be GameGen2.0, or 3.0, or 4.0 or 5.0, or 6.0, or whatever-point-0….be Montreal's Finest…"

And with that statement, Rena left the Bordeaxues in the dust and tried to march off down the hall.

"But wait…then what ARE you going to do?" Remi asked.

"….Let's put it this way. I'm going to reclaim the world." Rena says, before walking out of view or earshot of the Bordeauxes to ask anymore questions.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

{Commercial Break]

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut to a replay from the final moments of an impromptu tag team match pitting Jazz Fenton & Catherine Wilson against Coco Bandicoot & Asui Hikaru. Jazz in the midst of attempting to push Asui over the guard rail high into the stands at the SSE Hydro. A abyss created by a entry way into the arena envelops the scenery behind the Ice Queen and puts her in peril of falling into it.

"Jazz….Is Jazz Going To….She's Going To Toss Asui Off The Balcony!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh s***! We already saw one murder just twenty minutes ago! Can we get away with two on PPV?" Critic cried out.

"Two? Can We Get Away With One?" Bennett asked.

Jazz tightens her gripe on Asui's ring gear, taking a few steps back before being up against the fans behind her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gets A Running Start INTO A SUPERKICK FROM COCO!

"Coco Saves Asui's Life!" Joey shouts as Jazz staggers partially into the unlit crowd behind her. Jazz shoves her hair out of her face before rushing back toward Coco, the Smart Sister being rammed partially into the cameraman behind her before brushing up against the concrete steps.

"Jazz not going to let this slip out of her hands so easily." Critic stated. "I'm telling you, she and Cathrine are going to pull it off…..they got to pull it off…"

"And speaking of Catherine…here she comes to join in on the party." Bennett points out as Jazz's prodigy rushes into few, stomping down on Coco just as much as her partner does.

"YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING TO STOP US, YOUR NOT GOING TO OPRESS OTHER TALENT, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, AG-" Jazz can be heard shouting at Coco Before Getting WHACKED IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD BY A TRAFFIC SIGN FROM ASUI (Probably Having Gotten It From Some Fans)!

"OH DEAR GOD, NOT TO THE BACK OF THE SKULL!" Joey exclaimed as Jazz dropped to the floor unconscious. Catherine tried to hurry away but got rammed into the ribcage by the very same traffic sign before being knocked out of it as well with a shot to the forehead.

"No….nonononononono." Critic began rambling.

Asui grabs Coco's hand, helping her back to her feet. We can see Coco pointing her thumb back toward the balcony to which Asui snags hold of Jazz and Coco doing likewise with Catherine. Both dragging their opponents to the drop-off as the crowd audible builds with anticipation.

"Scratch that from earlier. Can we get away with THREE murders on Pay-Per-View?" Bennett asked.

"I Don't Know, I Don't KNOW!" Joey exclaimed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS DUAL SIDE EFFECTS FROM THE EDGE OF THE BALCONY SEND THE BACKS OF FENTON & WILSON PLUMMETING SOME SEVERAL FEET BEFORE VIOLENTLY MEETING THE CONCRETE FLOOR!

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD!"

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" repeats likes a broken record within the SSE Hydro.

The drone view we get hovers in place above the pile of bodies within the corridor leading out of the venue, as fans begin to encroach in to survey the damage. Coco & Asui lay across their competitors who took the brunt of the fall.

A referee is seen rushing through the crowd and into view, taking a moment to view the destruction before turning to reality and doing his job…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

….

…

3!

"….And too think that all this collateral damage could have been avoided if someone didn't interrupt a music number." Bennett deadpanned.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We cut to the following minutes after such a devastating plummet as we find Jazz Fenton hurrying alongside a stretcher being wheeled away by EMTs with Catherine Wilson strapped down to it in a neckbrace.

"Catherine. Catherine. Oh God, I'm Sorry, I'm So Sorry! I Didn't Want You To Take A Fall Like That! Your Not Prepared For It Like I Am! Your Not Ready For The Carnage! Your Not Ready Yet! This Was So Stupid Of Me! D-Don't Worry, We'll Show Those Disgusting Fur-Brats What Happens When…..When You…..When You Throw People From Balconies!...Catherine, Please Say Something!" Jazz pleaded, getting very hysterical.

"….I…..I'm….." Catherine stuttered.

"Not Okay? I Know Your Not! Your Not Okay, We'll Get You Medical Treatment!" Jazz exclaimed.

"….I…I….I Made It To…" Catherine stuttered once more in a weak voice.

"To What? Heaven! No! Don't Go To Heaven! Don't Go Toward The Light!" Jazz shrieked in fright (It should be obvious at this point this is all being played over the top for a bit of laughter).

"…I…..made it….to…..Pay-Per-View….." Catherine managed to say, with a small grin growing on her face.

"Wha?...uh, Right, Right! Yes, you _really_ made it to Pay-Per-View, you _really_ broke through the glass ceiling…." Jazz said with forced confidence, more dumbfounded then anything at that being the response from Catherine. Jazz stops following as her partner in crime is wheeled away.

"….she's insane…." Jazz muttered to herself..

…

…

…

As The Twang Of A Guitar Is Heard…

…

…

…

And Corey Dominic & Van Culmer Walk Into Frame, Both With A Grin Created From Seeing What Had Happened To Jazz & Catherine After The Two Had Interrupted The X-Dynamics 'Concert'.

"….what to do you two dweebs want?" Jazz asked.

Van strummed the guitar, both her & Corey clearing their throats…

…

…

…

 _And I Would Walk 500 Miles_

 _And I Would Walk 500 More_

 _Just To Be That Man Who Walked A Thousand Miles_

 _Before I Fell At Your Dooooooooooooooooooor!_

"…..And thus…..our tribute to Glasgow has concluded." Van says with a grin.

"AFTER a very rude interruption. Tell me Jazz, falling a dozen feet?" Corey asked.

"….Your All Insane!" Jazz merely shouts before storming off.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

"…..Why did that make air?" Bennett asked, as we return to the 'NCW Studios' with him and Joey.

"What?" Joey questioned.

"That! That Stupid Thing! Was Catherine Drugged? Was Jazz Whacked In The Head!?" Bennett probed to find a reasoning that would quell is lust for dirt on the subject at hand.

"I mean, she probably did off the concrete." Joey deadpanned.

"That's BESIDES The Point!" Bennett exclaims. "And How RUDE Of The X-Dicks To Take Advantage Of Obviously Mentally Not Their Jazz To Torture Her With…That Song…How Are The Proclaimers The Start Of All Of This Insanity!?"

"I-I-I Don't Know. Do I Look Like The Guy With All The Answers!? If I Did I Wouldn't Need A Format That's Always Tossed Out Halfway Through The Show Because Things Like This Just….Happen!" Joey states.

"Happen?" Bennett questioned.

"Yes. Look. Earlier I sent Ai to get a interview from Sarah Ortiz." Joey begins explaining.

"Who?" Bennett asked.

"…..Sarah Ortiz….former Spirit Champion….y'know, the one who rant the gauntlet at Rejuvenation." Joey reminded, confused as to why in the hell is co-commentator didn't remember.

"…Oh…..she got concussed for her troubles right?" Bennett asked.

"Sort of. We sent her away after she was showing signs of a concussion but has been cleared and we here in NCW were interested to see where Sarah was going to go with her career from here…..things….things didn't go according to plan." Joey sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed by the blunder whole scene.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We are taken to what appears to be a vignette of Sarah Ortiz, standing in front of a metallic black backdrop. Ai stands off to the side, microphone in hand and for sure ready to try and gain some answer to a question.

"Sarah, for the past…well….for all of your tenure in NCW you've appeared to many to be drifting from match to match trying to find where you will come to rest in history. After taking a bit of a month's break to be safe from a concussion, costing you to miss International Insanity, what's your goal coming back into the fold?" Ai asks.

"Well believe me Ai, I was furious to learn I was going to be put in doctor jail while everyone went over to Glasgow. I might have kept a cool look around everyone but….dammit, I'm still somewhat fuming….but….it let me have some time to rethink where I stand in NCW. Where I stand in my career in general…though it might not seem like it to you or the fans at home, I've actually been around here for quite sometime. I started out when AMW was XW, several years back. I was so lucky to be in a locker room of shining stars who many now our names that go hand in hand with the company…but while they would go on to be household names I seemed to lag behind. I was always under the mindset if I waited and endured eventually good things would come for me…..I waited….I endured….but nothing good really came. While I watched my fellow XW graduates make the headlines, I found myself watching them do so on the monitors at the guerilla position….I eventually carved out a small niche with the Spirit Championship but I got that taken away from me with our hiatus…my biggest career moment was a LOSS at Rejuvenation. Sure I'm proud of the 'Iron Woman' tag line, the crowd chanting, yearning for me to 'Go The Distance'…but here I stand a nearly two months later with nothing to show for it…." Sarah said, somewhat dishearten looking like she's disappointment many a fan.

"So, how about re-claiming that Spirit Championship? That'll show for it!" Ai said with much enthusiasm.

"I love your passion Ai but….I just don't feel returning to the Spirit screen is what I'm meant to do." Sarah said with a sheepish smile.

"Not what your meant to do?...Then…..what are you going to do?" Ai asked.

"Well, I've thought long and hard…..and after my whole life dreaming about it…I believe I am finally ready to move up and go after the-" BAM! DOOR SWINGS OPEN UPON SARAH (That metallic backdrop…wasn't a backdrop), KNOCKING THE FEMALE ENIGMA OUT OF SIGHT AS A CLOUD OF REPORTERS SQUEEZE THROUGH THE DOORWAY!

The jarring switch in direction of the scene causes the camera the operator is holding to sway from side to side as the media stream through the doorway. Eventually the mob of reporters have made it through the doorway and bringing up the rear is a woman with a black and blue sports jacket w/ a small NCW patch on the right side, draped over her shoulders and probably thrown on as she's just walked back from the ring. That's because it's the new NCW World Women's Champion, the Auburn Beauty. Flanked on either side by the Tag Champions who are wearing twin Berserk Gym jackets.

"Hey, Hey! Didn't You….LOOK!" Ai exclaimed, catching up to the Sophisticated Beauty.

"Look, for what? A train. Where's a train in this arena?" Sakura asked.

"Silly Ai." Elena humorously quips.

"But you just…you three just smashed the door into who I was interviewing!" Ai exclaims.

"Interview? Oh don't be ridiculous." Selena waves off Ai, as the trio brisk away full of stride.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

[Commercial Break]

When we return from the commercial break we are greeted with a black and purple background, as lighting streaks across the screen and in its wake leaves white text revealing upcoming events for the company. Geared mostly toward the Electric brand

 **NCW Electric**

 **June 16** **th**

 **NCW Arena**

 **Johnstown, PA**

 **Belltime: 7:00 PM**

 **Tickets Still Available At Or By Calling (Number Withheld)**

 **NCW Electric**

 **June 23** **rd**

 **2300 Arena**

 **Philadelphia, PA**

 **Belltime: 7:00 PM**

 **Tickets Available At Or By Calling (Number Withheld)**

 **NCW RETURNS TO PAY-PER-VIEW**

 **NCW High Voltage**

 **July 23** **rd**

 **Freeman Coliseum**

 **San Antonio, TX**

 **Tickets Available At Or By Calling (Number Withheld)**

 **Belltime: 7:00 PM**

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

"Next Week On TBS You Will Witness Our Return To The NCW Arena Following Our Journey To Scotland. Don't Miss Katara Taking On Pyrrha Nikos, Christa Moxley will battle Julia Snow, and Sweet Diva will be on tag team action…..we're going to gloss over the fact that there will be also another Joan's Rant, mostly because we're dreading it just like all of you at home." Joey stated.

"God help us on that." Bennett muttered.

"But that's next week….right now, we're going to leave you off with what…well….the Sophisticated Beauty are dubbing their 'Coronation." Joey said, with a disheartened tone.

(Lightning Bolt Transition)

We have Selena Richardson, sitting down on a black steel chair with red cushioning. She sits crouched, overlooking the championship she has just won. She holds it by just a few fingers, letting it hang from her hands.

"What I hold in my grasp is the NCW World Women's Championship….This at one time was seen as the second premier championship a woman could win in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse…..this is the title that started with people like Jazz Fenton, Paulina, Gwen Tennyson. Second-hand wrestlers brought in and given a alternative outlet. Made famous by the grit of Korra. A accolade given to rugged combatants like Rika Nonaka, dipped in controversy by Joan Rivera. Placed on the shoulders of veterans such as Coco Bandicoot & Katara, and wrapped around the waist of tough girls like Tsubaki…..and now it lies in my hands. When those women looked at this belt they saw it as the satisfactory prize given to them to appease their lust for gold. They would settle with a championship seen as second best." Selena stated…

…

…

…

…

…

"What do I see?"

…

…

…

…

…

"I See Crap."…

…

…

…

…

…

And She Lets The Championship Slip Through Her Fingers And Drop To The Floor. She Goes To Stand, Placing A Foot Across The Center Plate.

"But I'm NOT Second Best! I'm Not Gritty! I'm Not Battered, Or Bruised! Or Some Veteran At The End! I'm Not Someone Looking For A Feel Good Plaque To Hang On My Wall! I'm Not The Paper That Needs To Be Held In Place By This Weight! That's All The Past Champions Have Treated This Champion As! A Paperweight! They Say This Current Incarnation Of The Belt Has Been Forged By Blue Collar Workers In Some Steel Mill In Pennsylvania….Do I Look Like A Blue Collar Leech!?" Selena asked, sounding insulted.

"This Belt DEGRADES Women, This Championship BRAINWASHES Them, FORCES Them To Stoop So Low. It MAKES Them Want To Tear Their Flesh To Entertain The Filthy Pigs In The Crowd! It Creates A Culture Of Filth! Second Best! There Is No Such Thing As Second Best! When You Look At Me You See FIRST Class! You See The Perfection Of Females! You See The Ideal Balance Between Attraction: Looks & Skills! I Will Not Stand By And Let This Hunk Of Garbage Weigh Someone Down Any Longer!" Selena shouts, stomping her foot several times on the belt, as we see the center plate begins to fracture under her final stomps.

"And I Don't Need To March Around The NCW Arena, I Don't Need To Wear Symbols, I Don't Need To Ramble Any Longer. All I Need To Do Is Show You THIS!" Selena declares, as she grabs off screen then holds up a NEW championship belt. It's a bit hard to make out (Mostly because the author doesn't have the full details nailed down), but definitely pops more than the old belt that has just been discarded.

"THIS is THE championship! It Is Being Worn From Now On By THE Champion! The Only One Who Shall Ever Wear It Is The One Who Has The Ideal Balance….and the only one who apparently has that around here….is your Killer Queen….the Auburn Beauty….me….Selena Richardson!" Selena declares, letting her face & the center plate of the new championship consume the entirety of the screen. The NCW trademark soon appears before the show fades to black.


End file.
